The truth beneath the hope
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Han pasado cinco meses desde la "amenaza Illuminati", y Patrick McKenna sigue asombrando al mundo mientras esconde un oscuro secreto. ¿Y si los Illuminati no se hubieran ido del todo, y si estuvieran decididos a hacerle confesar? Secuela HDTY. Patrick/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Ángeles y demonios_ no me pertenecen, únicamente los personajes originales incluidos en esta historia lo hace. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este disclaimer es válido para el resto de capítulos.

**NdA: **Este fan-fiction es una secuela de mi anterior fic de _Ángeles y demonios_, _"Hopelessly devoted to you"_. Si por alguna casualidad habéis llegado a este fan-fiction sin haber leído el anterior, os recomiendo encarecidamente que lo hagáis: comprenderéis mucho mejor éste. Una última advertencia. A pesar de que en "El símbolo perdido" aparece un personaje llamado Zachary, el personaje sobre el que vais a leer no tiene NADA que ver con Zachary Solomon.

A los que leyeron mi anterior fic, es un verdadero placer veros por aquí =). Espero que os guste éste *cruza los dedos*

* * *

No se aclaraba con las notas. Todos los días apuntaba cuidadosamente los gastos de la tienda en una libreta, cuyas hojas estaban más que gastadas de tanto ser revisadas, con un bolígrafo de tinta negra; pero últimamente no lograba explicarse algunas de las cuentas que aparecían en dicho cuaderno.

En un gesto de frustración, dejó caer con enfado el bolígrafo sobre la libreta y cerró los ojos, pasándose la punta de los dedos por los párpados de forma cansada. Cuando los abrió, dirigió su mirada a un reloj de pared que había sobre una de las estanterías de la estancia, uno que le habían regalado unos proveedores como promoción de su empresa hace bastante tiempo. Marcaba las cuatro y media de la tarde, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más. Su mujer iba a asesinarle… Se supone que debía haber ido a casa a la hora de comer, pero se había puesto a repasar los gastos del mes y se le había el santo al cielo.

Aún sentado en una vieja silla de oficina tras el mostrador de la ferretería, miró a su alrededor, observando con cuidado todas las herramientas que allí había, conocía muy bien el nombre y la utilidad de todas ellas; todos los tornillos, sabía muy bien para qué aparato servían cada uno, podría decirlo hasta con los ojos cerrados; todas las cerraduras y tuberías, colocadas cuidadosamente en el estante que les correspondía… Cuando tenía apenas veinte años, ¿pensaba que su vida iba a ser así? ¿Que iba a dedicarse a ser el manitas del pueblo? No, probablemente no… Zachary dudaba que ése fuera el sueño de ningún niño en el mundo.

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, debido al dolor de espalda que sufría desde hacía un tiempo, se incorporó del asiento y se dirigió al perchero que había tras él para recoger sus cosas, cerrar la tienda y marcharse por fin a su casa, donde más que probablemente estaría esperándole su esposa en pie de guerra por haberle dado plantón sin avisar siquiera, y podía dar gracias a Dios de que no se le ocurriera pensar que mantenía algún tipo de aventura, cosa que no hacía…

Al ponerse el abrigo, notó el peso del teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, pero no lo tomó porque sabía lo que iba a encontrar si lo hacía: quince, quizá veinte mensajes en el contestador de Lizzie y ya le diría que se había liado un poco con las cuentas cuando llegara a casa. Al principio siempre se enfadaba mucho, pero siempre acababa pasándosele, más cuando la impuntualidad de Zachary se convirtió en uno de sus peores hábitos. Se miró brevemente en el espejo para eliminar posibles manchas que pudieran convertirse en un motivo más por el que su mujer pudiera asesinarle. Aunque había tenido tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarse, seguía sorprendiéndose levemente cada vez que se miraba al espejo: podía reconocer sus rasgos, pero quedaba muy poco del joven que había sido. No sabía si se trataba del fruto de los largos años de trabajo duro o de los recién estrenados cincuenta, pero en cualquier caso no le estaban tratando bien.

Se estaba quedando calvo, ya sólo le quedaba cabello entre rubio y canoso en la parte posterior de la cabeza, sus ojos estaban adquiriendo ese brillo de la experiencia de vida que tanto caracterizaba a las personas que ya tenían cierta edad, por no hablar de las arrugas que surcaban su rostro... La gente no solía acertar con la edad que realmente tenía, siempre acababan echándole por lo menos diez años más de los que en realidad tenía. Realmente odiaba hacerse viejo.

Finalmente, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y avanzó a grandes zancadas a través del pequeño local hasta alcanzar la puerta y salir por ella al mundo exterior. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el sol le dio de pleno en el rostro, haciendo que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos mientras bajaba la reja de la tienda y cerrarla de una vez hasta el día siguiente. Cuando finalmente echó el cierre, se sintió liberado, de repente todo parecía ser considerablemente menos estresante que en el habitáculo en el que se encontraba anteriormente. Aspiró con cuidado el suave aire de otoño que inundaba el pueblo desde hacía unas semanas y contuvo una leve sonrisa.

La vida era algo más que trabajo, eso era algo que siempre había tenido más que claro: debía trabajar para vivir, y no lo contrario. Su familia y el precioso lugar donde vivían seguían ocupando el número en su lista de prioridades, y cuando esas dos cosas se unían en una… Aquello era casi como el cielo para él. Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, miró el reloj de pulsera: las cinco menos diez. Debía marcharse ya.

Hogganfield no era un lugar muy grande, así que no tenías que caminar mucho para encontrar lo que hacía ese distrito tan hermoso. Calles con hileras de viviendas unifamiliares con su respectivo jardín cada una y una plaza donde se reunían todos los comercios del lugar, y de donde precisamente ahora salía, componían casi el total de la zona urbana de Hogganfield. Y luego estaba el lago… Ah, el lago… En estas ensoñaciones se hallaba cuando vio venir a la señora Higgins, y no había posibilidad de hacer como que no la había visto. Bien.

- ¡Oh, Zachary! Ahora mismo iba a tu tienda a verte - exclamó la señora Higgins cuando llegó al encuentro del ferretero. Esa señora era probablemente, una de las más longevas que había en el lugar, Zachary casi podría jurar que compró su casi centenaria vivienda cuando apenas era un solar. Era entrañable y simpática sí, pero también hablaba muchísimo, por eso no tenías la mejor suerte del mundo cuando te la tropezabas con prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Como era su caso en ese momento.

- Acabo de cerrar, Agnes - dijo él, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, al ver la cara de decepción que no había podido ocultar la señora: en el fondo le daba pena que hubiera salido justo después de comer un sábado de otoño sólo para ir a su tienda - Pero si es muy urgente, puede decirme lo que necesita y se lo acerco más tarde a su casa…

La expresión de la anciana cambió por completo de una desilusión palpable a un agradecimiento más notorio aún, gesto que hizo que el manitas esbozara la primera sonrisa del día.

- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó la señora Higgins alegremente - Se lo agradezco mucho, cuando venga a mi casa tendrá preparada una estupenda tarta de cerezas…

Las tartas de cerezas de Agnes Higgins eran ya casi como un icono en Hogganfield: no había vecino que no hubiera recibido al menos en una ocasión uno de estos deliciosos postres, incluso también la tuvieron una pareja que sólo vivió en el pueblo durante dos semanas, y por no hablar de su propia casa… Zachary muchas veces se preguntaba cómo sus hijos no pesaban más de cien kilos gracias a esas tartas de cerezas, incluso ahora su nieto también las adoraba.

- No hace falta que se moleste, de verdad… - dijo el ferretero, aún sabiendo que nada evitaría que al llegar a casa de la señora tuviera una flamante tarta encima de la mesa - ¿Qué ha ocurrido en su casa?

Gracias a Dios, las tartas parecieron desaparecer de la mente de la anciana de una forma instantánea, a juzgar por la cara de disgusto que había puesto la señora Higgins de repente.

- El cuarto de baño de nuevo, no sé qué le pasa… ¿Cree que debería cambiar la instalación? - inquirió la anciana.

El ferretero se pasó los dedos por los párpados de forma cansada, en cuanto había oído de la habitación que se trataba ya había adivinado qué hacía que las cosas no fueran como tenían que ir. Hacía unas dos semanas que los hijos y los nietos de la señora Higgins estaban en Hogganfield, mucho había aguantado la instalación… Aún seguía sin entender cómo era posible que la anciana siguiera atrancando de esa manera las tuberías del cuarto de baño, y mira que le había dicho muchas veces que no dejara que sus nietos tiraran canicas por el inodoro: pues nada, los cinco nietos de la anciana parecían seguir con sus cosas de niños y la mujer se veía demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de ello.

- No, no creo que deba cambiar nada, al menos eso espero… - dijo finalmente él - Pero no vuelva a dejar que sus nietos entren con canicas a la casa, y mucho menos que se bañen con ellas…

La señora se llevó la mano a la frente, en una evidente muestra de disgusto. Negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

- Esos niños se van a enterar de lo que vale una zapatilla cuando llegue a casa…

De ancianita adorable a abuela de armas tomar, la señora Higgins estaba llena de sorpresas.

- Son niños, se aburren… Deberían llevarlos al lago más a menudo - dijo Zachary, intentando disuadir a la viuda de darle una paliza de muerte a golpe de zapatilla a sus nietos, aunque la idea del lago, ahora que lo había dicho, tampoco le parecía una idea excelente: con lo inquietos que eran esos niños lo más probable es que, antes de que se diera cuenta la señora Higgins, uno de ellos apareciera flotando bocabajo con los patos. - Y dígale a sus hijos que le echen una mano con ellos…

- Ya me ayudan mucho con las tareas de la casa, déjeme mis nietos a mí - hizo saber la anciana - Bien… ¿Cuándo cree que podrá pasarse por mi casa?

Lo malo de vivir en un sitio tan pequeño era que todos se conocían de sobra, y todos se tenían demasiada confianza. Por eso, el hecho de que hubiera cerrado la tienda hasta el lunes siguiente no significaba que se hubiera liberado del trabajo.

- Puede que sobre las ocho o algo así de esta tarde, no creo que tenga que recoger mucho material de la tienda… - dijo finalmente él.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias, a esa hora le espero… - contestó la anciana de muy buen humor - ¿Cómo se encuentra su familia?

- Todos están bien, gracias, a estas horas estarán preguntándose dónde demonios estoy… - contestó a su vez Zachary.

La mirada de compasión que le sostuvo la anciana creó una situación, cuanto menos, incómoda. Hace unos pocos años su familia pasó unos momentos muy difíciles, las pocas veces que salía a la calle no podía dar un paso sin que todo el mundo le dirigiera esa clase de mirada… Y ahora la señora Higgins le estaba recordando una sensación que nunca se había ido, pero con la que estaba empezando a aprender a vivir… O sobrevivir, como fuera. Cuando Zachary empezaba a sentir el familiar nudo en la garganta y los ojos más vidriosos de la cuenta, la señora Higgins chasqueó la lengua:

- En fin, la vida… Dé recuerdos a su familia de mi parte… - dijo la señora Higgins en apenas un susurro, girándose y volviendo por donde había venido: seguramente sólo había salido de casa para acudir a su tienda.

- Descuide… - murmuró el ferretero, quien tragó saliva levemente y dirigió la aguada mirada al lago que había mencionado hacía tan poco tiempo.

El parque Hogganfield era el principal (por no decir único) atractivo turístico que poseía el pueblo en que vivía. Era extensísimo, natural, siempre tan lleno de verde… Tenía un gran santuario de pájaros, dado la gran cantidad de aves que eran vistas allí en la época de migración en invierno, también contaba con diversas mesas para hacer picnic sobre el siempre verde césped del lugar. Por no hablar del lago… El lago del parque Hogganfield parecía un pequeño mar en medio de la nada, por esa razón el parque era considerablemente más grande que el pueblo en sí. Las orillas del lago eran arenosas, por lo que daban una leve sensación de playa en verano, y el agua era tan limpia y brillante cuando el sol se reflejaba en sus aguas...

Podía decirse que la vida de los habitantes de Hogganfield giraba, al menos en parte, alrededor del lago. Él había llevado en incontables ocasiones a su familia de picnic a ese lugar tan lleno de naturaleza, a pescar o darse un baño con los niños en verano. Y fue en el lago Hogganfield donde empezó su vida con mayúsculas… Ahora que lo recordaba le parecía mentira que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y que hubieran pasado por tanto. El día diez de noviembre de 1976 conoció allí a Elizabeth Northrop, estudiante de Filología Inglesa y, desde hace varios años, su Lizzie.

Ahora que miraba el lago aún le parecía verla allí: con sus dieciocho años de entonces, sentada charlando animadamente con sus amigas en el césped, mirando con sus ojos azules el cielo del atardecer, haciendo que sus rizos castaños cayeran por su espalda… En ese momento, de una manera u otra, supo que ella era su destino. Dios, no podía ser de otra forma… Podría haber ido en ese mismo momento y haberle dicho que la quería, antes incluso de saber su nombre. En fin, cosas que sólo se les ocurre hacer a los adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel pero que, en su caso, había funcionado.

Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y apartando la vista finalmente del parque, Zachary miró una vez más su reloj de pulsera: iba a hacer casi cuarenta minutos que había salido de su tienda, y apenas estaba unos pasos lejos de ella. Sería mejor que se diera prisa o su destino realmente le liquidaría.

Prosiguió su marcha, esta vez sin echarle ni una sola mirada al parque que tanto cautivaba a los turistas que ya divisaba por la zona, inconfundibles con esos sombreritos de verano en pleno otoño, la cámara de dos kilos echada al cuello, pantalones cortos y unos calcetines blancos que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que iban a cazar un oso en vez de a dar un paseo por uno de los parques más tranquilos y apacibles del mundo.

Finalmente, tras unos quince minutos de marcha a través de las calles prácticamente desiertas del lugar, llegó a las puertas del jardín de su casa: era como todas las demás de la zona, uniforme en cuanto a su construcción y pintura, pero era su hogar, y lo reconocería entre mil casas iguales. La suya fue la primera de una series de urbanizaciones que nunca llegaron a construirse debido a la quiebra de la empresa en los años noventa. Así que esas veintitantas casas unifamiliares de dos plantas que rodeaban el parque Hogganfield eran las únicas que componían ese diminuto distrito a cinco millas de Glasgow. Las inmobiliarias se las rifaban, pero Zachary sabía que no cambiaría su hogar por ningún otro, ni tampoco se iría de Hogganfield, el lugar donde había nacido y crecido, él y sus hijos…

Conservaba tantos recuerdos de sus padres caminando juntos en el parque central o yendo a una pastelería del centro del distrito, cerca de donde él tenía ahora instalada la ferretería. Además, el centro de Glasgow podría tener todos los lujos y comodidades que la nueva generación pudiera desear, pero nunca se equipararían en lo más mínimo a su tierra natal: a sus amaneceres reflejados en las cristalinas aguas del lago, sus campos siempre verdes, sus silencios por la noche o la felicidad de una vida sencilla. Veía en ellos un orden, un equilibrio natural que le hacían sentirse parte del entorno del bello paraje en que vivía. No, esas cosas no se compraban con dinero, lo tenía muy claro: Hogganfield siempre había sido su hogar, lo sería hasta el final de sus días.

Atravesó el jardín que precedía a la vivienda, cerrando la verja negra tras de sí. Miró a su alrededor, observando con atención todas las flores que Lizzie y sus hijos habían ido plantando en el jardín. Aunque su esposa era la más aficionada a la jardinería que ninguno de sus dos hijos, se fijó en un jazminero que había plantado su hijo mayor. Había situado dos largas cañas a los lados para que la planta tuviera donde irse enredando conforme fuera creciendo y desarrollándose: él siempre había tenido iniciativa para esas cosas. Se fijó en que no estaría de más añadir un par de varas más, ya que la enredadera y sus flores blancas se habían apoderado totalmente de las dos cañas iniciales, y se encontraban prácticamente haciendo malabares para sostenerse en las mismas. Se pondría manos a la obra mañana, le entristecería mucho que esa planta se muriese.

Había también un árbol solitario en medio del jardín familiar, del cual pendía un viejo neumático en que sus hijos solían columpiarse cuando eran niños. Pero para Zachary era el recuerdo permanente de que nunca llegó a construirles esa casa en el árbol que durante un tiempo sus hijos tanto le pidieron.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su vivienda y la abrió, cruzando el umbral con cuidado al no oír actividad dentro de la casa, de hecho estaba mucho más silenciosa de lo que había imaginado: sólo la voz de la presentadora de los informativos de la televisión rompía el silencio que habitaba en la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: la primera planta se componía casi en su totalidad del mismo salón en que ahora se encontraba. Era lo bastante grande como para que pudieran sentarse en el sofá o sillones a ver la tele, o a la mesa de comedor que había justo detrás para comer allí. También había una chimenea, pero sólo la usaban en invierno, así que durante el resto del año, su protagonismo era robado por la televisión que habían colocado justo enfrente de la misma.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, asomándose levemente a la cocina: todo estaba inmaculado, el sol que entraba por la ventana de la misma hacía que los platos tuvieran un brillo digno de un anuncio de lavavajillas; normalmente cuando llegaba tarde a comer no se le hacía tan tarde cómo para que hubieran fregado ya los platos… Pero estaba visto que esa vez había tardado en llegar mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado y mucho más de lo que admitiría Lizzie por un retraso común.

En cuanto su nombre llegó a su mente, la vio. Estaba sentada en el sofá que había tras la mesa de comedor y entre dos sillones del mismo tono beige. En su regazo dormía el nieto de ambos, ella misma dormitaba pero con un sueño aparentemente bastante más ligero que el del pequeño. Zachary se acercó con cuidado y se acuclilló al lado del sofá donde se encontraba Lizzie, quien pareció darse percatarse del movimiento y abrió esos ojos azules que tanto la caracterizaban. Tras unos momentos de sorpresa y alivio, la expresión de ella se endureció:

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? - le reprochó Lizzie irguiendo la cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de su marido.

Al contrario que él, Lizzie sí aparentaba la edad exacta que tenía. Su cabello castaño claro conservaba esa tonalidad, aunque nada había impedido que perdiera brillo y empezaran a aparecer las primeras canas. Con las arrugas justas y esos ojos claros, su esposa llevaba lo que se llamaban "unos cincuenta bien llevados".

- En la tienda, se me ha ido el santo al cielo con las cuentas… - se disculpó él en un tono no demasiado creíble.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, observándole de forma interrogante: sabía que, aunque fuese verdad, hacía mucho que no le creía; y la verdad es que no la culpaba: últimamente procuraba quedarse en la tienda mucho más tiempo del necesario, necesitaba pasar horas fuera de casa. Seguramente Lizzie ya estaría analizando en su mente a todas las mujeres de Hogganfield que podían estar teniendo algo con su marido, y eso provocó que frunciera el ceño con una clara expresión de disgusto en el rostro:

- Te hemos guardado las sobras… Están en el horno para que no se enfríen… - dijo Lizzie volviendo otra vez su mirada hacia la pantalla de televisión.

Zachary asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia su nieto, que dormía en el regazo de su abuela. En septiembre había cumplido dos años, era rubio - pero empezaba a temer que con el tiempo su cabello se volviera castaño - y nunca sabía decir de qué color tenía los ojos, ya que debido a un capricho de la naturaleza el pequeño tenía cada iris de un color distinto. Era como todos los niños a su corta edad, la alegría de la casa, (excepto si se trataba de alguno de los salvajes nietos de la señora Higgins) pero también podía ser un verdadero incordio cuando le ponías un balón en sus manos. De hecho, ya había sufrido varias bajas de jarrones y cristales de ventana en esos dos cortos años de vida. Estaba dormido, ¿cómo era posible? Era muy difícil conseguir que un niño tan activo se durmiera, era algo que de momento sólo lograban hacer las mujeres de la casa. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo… Su hija no estaba allí.

Miró a su alrededor con aire confundido y luego se volvió hacia su esposa:

- ¿Dónde está Claire?

- Ha ido a Riddrie Park… - contestó su mujer sin apartar la mirada de la televisión: estaban mostrando, una vez más, las imágenes de la última audiencia general del nuevo y joven Papa, quien tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en un icono del siglo XXI, como había sido Juan Pablo II en su día. Lizzie le profesaba una gran admiración - Se ha llevado tu bicicleta y algunas flores del jardín…

Su hija menor llevaba ya unas semanas en casa y no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de ir a Riddrie Park cada vez que podía, ya fuera sola o con él, pero él retrasaba la visita lo más que podía… En el fondo se culpaba un poco de no querer ir con Claire tanto como se sentía obligado moralmente a ir, pero todo se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba. A Claire también desde luego, pero o era más fuerte o necesitaba mucho más realizar esas visitas.

- ¿Ha dicho cuándo volverá? - preguntó Zachary, incorporándose finalmente y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por lo que quedaba de comida.

Su esposa negó con la cabeza, una vez más sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, y murmuró:

- Conociéndola volverá cuando no tenga más remedio que hacerlo…

Era curioso que tanto padre como hija volvieran a casa ese mismo día cuando no tenían más remedio que hacerlo. Zachary quería pensar que el motivo por el que evitaban permanecer en casa no seguía siendo Lizzie; después de todo, habían pasado casi dos años, las heridas se iban curando poco a poco… El ferretero negó con la cabeza: sabía muy bien que hay heridas que el tiempo no puede curar, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que la muerte de su hijo mayor era algo con lo que tendría que vivir el resto de sus vida. Al poco de morir Eddie, toda la familia había hecho lo imposible por evitar a Lizzie, pero a la vez les parecía cruel dejar a una madre sola con el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo, y poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad. Sabían que no toda la culpa había suya, Lizzie había estado influenciada por mucha gente y esa gente era el motivo por el que la familia Dilthey no pisaba una iglesia desde hacía dos años; es más, su nieto ni siquiera estaba bautizado.

No, el motivo no debía de ser Lizzie, sino puras coincidencias. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le echaba en cara lo ocurrido con Eddie, y mucho menos él o la hija de ambos, tampoco nadie del pueblo. No debería pensar tanto en esas cosas…

Zachary chasqueó la lengua y sacó del horno lo que había sobrado de la comida del mediodía: un poco de trucha con patatas. El pescado frío o recalentado sabía horrible, pero en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía por haber tardado tanto en volver de la tienda, haciendo que su mujer empezara a tener más claro que nunca que mantenía una aventura con alguien.

Salió de la cocina con el plato entre las manos y se sentó en el sofá, junto a Lizzie. Bueno, casi junto a ella, ya que en medio de ellos se encontraba el nieto dormido de ambos. Miró a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo: ya no parecía enfadada, sino cansada. Los años también estaban pasando por ella, con todo lo que eso conllevaba: las arrugas, los ligeros achaques que irían a más… A pesar de tener ambos cincuenta y tantos, Zachary sentía que últimamente había envejecido mucho, él mismo ya no aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero ése no era aún el caso de Lizzie.

Debió notar que la estaba mirando porque giró la cabeza hacia él y, tras unos instantes, esbozó una leve sonrisa con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y murmuró:

- ¿Cómo está Edmund, le has visto hoy?

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón de Zachary se encogiera hasta dolerle agudamente dentro del pecho. No era la primera vez que Lizzie hablaba de Eddie como si estuviera vivo, como si alguna parte del mundo estuviera él de vacaciones y no viniera a verles. Eso le devastaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella si Lizzie no era capaz de serlo por sí misma. Su esposa siempre había tenido debilidad por su primogénito, y creía firmemente que era la que peor había llevado su desaparición hace unos años: la prueba de ello era que ahora cada cierto tiempo perdía el sentido de la realidad, sólo esperaba que ese trastorno no fuera a más con el tiempo.

Dejó el plato a un lado y alargó su mano hasta alcanzar la de Lizzie, entrelazando con cariño sus dedos con los de ella. Apretó su mano en señal de ánimo y murmuró:

- Es muy feliz… Créeme, lo es…

Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la realidad en ese mismo instante. Suspiró y devolvió el apretón de mano a su marido, quien se inclinó y la besó en la frente tratando de calmarla. Conocía muchas relaciones que se rompían tras la muerte de un hijo, pero la suya no iba a ser una más de esa lista: ellos siempre habían estado juntos, habían construido con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio una vida en común, habían llegado a un punto en que no imaginaban la vida el uno sin el otro, por mucho que su relación hubiera cambiado con el paso de los años y el devenir de los acontecimientos. Estaban afrontando esto juntos, y lo harían hasta el final. Lizzie pareció calmarse y murmuró, mirando de nuevo a su marido con preocupación:

- Espero que Claire vuelva pronto…

La idea de que Claire se había marchado a Riddrie Park volvió de golpe a la mente de Zachary, como si por un momento, debido a los recuerdos que había compartido con su esposa, se hubiera olvidado de que su hija no estaba en casa… Y se había llevado su bicicleta.

El ferretero dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio: más le valía a Claire Dilthey volver con la bicicleta pronto, por nada del mundo quería atravesar Hogganfield a pie hasta llegar a casa de la señora Higgins.

Ya no estaba tan joven como antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hubiera sido mucho más cómodo coger el coche, pero eso es lo que hacía todas las mañanas en Londres: levantarse, ducharse, vestirse y coger el coche. Y ella nunca había disfrutado demasiado de la rutina diaria, por eso aprovechaba que estaba en su Escocia natal para coger la bicicleta cada vez que tenía que ir a algún lado, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera a varias millas de distancia pero éste no era el caso.

Pedaleaba sin demasiada prisa en la vieja bicicleta de su padre, oía el ligero chirrido de las cadenas al pasar por los piñones y sentía la suave brisa del otoño en su rostro, a la vez que la misma hacía danzar unos cuantos bucles rubios en el aire. Claire Dilthey siempre había disfrutado más de la vida rural que de la urbana, donde todo siempre se hacía con prisas, agobios y estrés. Sin embargo, cada vez que iba a Hogganfield ese horario se quebraba, dejaba de tener importancia y los días se volvían más tranquilos y largos; entonces volvía a darse cuenta de que la vida era algo más que trabajo, trabajo y trabajo.

Se sentía muy afortunada de haber nacido y crecido en un lugar tan hermoso, uno de los parajes de Escocia que sobrevivían a las nuevas urbanizaciones y al mercado inmobiliario. A pesar de ser encontrarse a tan solo unas cinco millas del centro de Glasgow, ese pequeño distrito parecía un pueblo perdido y paralizado en el tiempo. Salió de los límites del parque Hogganfield y decidió pararse un momento a contemplar una vez más la belleza del lugar. Bajó de la bicicleta y, sin soltarla, se apoyó en una de las verjas que rodeaba el parque. Tantos de sus recuerdos pertenecían a ese lugar: parecía casi como un paraje de cuento, de niña solía creer que era el lago de los cisnes y en verdad podría haberlo sido. El lago Hogganfield se extendía hasta casi no poder ver el final con la vista, era como un pequeño mar en medio de las colinas de Escocia; sus aguas eran limpias y puras, adoraba cómo el sol las hacía brillar como si fueran pequeños diamantes durante el crepúsculo. En medio del lago había pequeños terrenos, como algún tipo de islotes, de los que se habían apoderado los árboles… Y los patos y los cisnes siempre estaban allí, danzando entre esas aguas en las que ella más de una vez se había zambullido de pequeña.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos de tiempos mejores, quizás fuera eso lo que hacía que se sintiera tan a salvo de todo allí, donde el tiempo parecía haberse parado hace siglos. Permanecía absorta contemplando el lugar donde se unían el verde de los árboles y el azul del cielo cuando alguien le dio un ligero toque en el hombro, haciendo que se girara sobresaltada hacia la persona que la había distraído de esa manera tan brusca:

- Perdona, no quería asustarte… - se disculpó el hombre, que debía tener más o menos la edad de sus padres. Llevaba gafas y vestía un traje demasiado veraniego para el otoño que se estaba viviendo en esa zona de Escocia.

- No se preocupe, no pasa nada… - se apresuró a decir Claire, negando con la cabeza a la vez que se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja - Es que me he quedado en el limbo por un momento…

- Te he visto pasar con la bicicleta a través del parque y me has resultado familiar, y cuando he visto que te parabas he decidido acercarme a preguntar… - hizo saber el desconocido, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de las bermudas.

Claire no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo, pero fue lo bastante sutil como para que aquel desconocido no se percatara de ello. Estudió su rostro, buscando en él algún nombre, alguna situación, alguna visita que hiciera reconocerle, pero nada… No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ese hombre.

- ¿Es usted de aquí? - inquirió la joven: en Hogganfield sólo vivían unas veinte familias y se conocían todas de sobra, si ella no le conocía, lo más probable es que fuera un turista que sólo estaba de paso.

- No, he venido con la familia a pasar el fin de semana y… - los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron de forma desmesurada debido a la sorpresa - ¡Dios mío, ahora caigo! ¡Tú eres Claire Dilthey!

Por el tono casi fanático en que lo dijo, Claire supo en ese instante que ella no conocía a ese tipo de nada, pero lo más probable y seguro fuera que él si la conociera a ella por todo lo que había sucedido en Roma hacía unos cinco meses. Debido a todo aquello, Claire se había vuelto extrañamente popular y no había día que pasara sin que nadie la reconociera y se acercara a saludarla, a felicitarla y demás. Ella siempre había disfrutado del semi-anonimato que mantenía, el que le daba la libertad para ir a donde fuera sin ser reconocida, y el hecho de que ahora se hubiera convertido casi en una figura pública la asustaba un poco. Le asustaba el pensar que su vida no volviera a ser como antes si la gente no dejaba pasar los hechos de la amenaza Illuminati.

La joven rubia esbozó una incómoda sonrisa que el desconocido no percibió y murmuró:

- Sí, soy yo - después de todo, le sabía mal mentir sobre su identidad.

- Madre mía, ¡ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mi mujer, no se lo va a creer! - exclamó aquel hombre con el entusiasmo propio de una quinceañera que se encuentra con su ídolo por la calle, aunque Claire Dilthey no tenía ningún motivo para despertar esa reacción en la gente: sólo había estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado y unos psicópatas se habían fijado en lo que ellos habían considerado una señal en su nombre de pila.

Ella fue a decirle que no era necesario molestar a su mujer por una cosa así, pero aquel tipo en cuestión ya había echado a correr hacia algún lugar del parque. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación: no podía creer que la marabunta hubiera alcanzado el distrito donde había nacido y crecido. En Londres lo comprendía más o menos, pero no era la gente que la paraba por la calle lo que la molestaba tanto, sino los periodistas de otras cadenas, y más tarde sus propios compañeros de la BBC, los que habían empezado a asediarla en cada lugar en el que se presentaba…

Se mordió el labio inferior y se apoyó en la verja de espaldas al lago, esperando que esa situación a la que estaba tan poco acostumbrada acabara pronto. Cuando volvió de Roma supo que iba a haber algunos cambios en su vida, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa como para que fuera consciente de lo mucho que se había involucrado en la actividad vaticana contra la amenaza de los Illuminati. Todas las cadenas del mundo la habían visto entrar y salir de la Basílica de San Pedro poco antes de que la antimateria hiciera explosión en el cielo romano… Por el amor de Dios, ¿tan difícil iba a ser pasar página? Ella también lo había pasado muy mal esa tarde-noche: los nervios, el creciente terror hacia un enemigo desconocido y la incertidumbre de no saber si iba a salir con vida de toda esa locura… No había sido un día fácil para nadie y, aunque también habían pasado cosas buenas - de hecho, bastante buenas -, eran cosas que también estaba obligada a olvidar. Pero no es fácil olvidar cuando el mundo en su totalidad no hace más que hacerte recordar.

- ¿Por qué no podéis dejarme en paz? - dejó escapar Claire en un susurro apenas audible para ella misma.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio venir al mismo hombre de antes, esta vez con su mujer, que parecía igual o más entusiasmada que él. Ella debía de tener más o menos su misma edad y vestía un vestido de verano que de seguro no le debía de estar sirviendo de mucho en Hogganfield en esa temporada del año: no cabía duda, eran turistas.

- Es verdad, eres Claire Dilthey - murmuró la esposa de aquel tipo con el entusiasmo más contenido que su marido - Cuando me lo dijo Mark no me podía creer que estuvieras aquí, creía que vivías en Londres…

¿Cómo? ¿Su fama estaba llegando hasta tal punto que sabían hasta dónde vivía? Claire se forzó a esconder la expresión de sorpresa que durante unos segundos había invadido su rostro y negó con la cabeza:

- No, sólo estoy dando una vuelta en bicicleta…

La mujer estaba tan ensimismada que asintió enseguida sin pararse a pensar que Londres y Glasgow estaban separados por algo más de 340 millas de distancia. Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa, ¿cuánto se suponía que iba a durar esa situación tan incómoda?

- Bueno… - murmuró la joven rubia, tomando de nuevo la bicicleta de su padre - Es un placer conocerles, pero he quedado con alguien y…

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! - hizo saber la mujer con un gesto digno de señora de peluquería - Mi marido no ha visto muchos famosos en su vida, espero que no te haya importunado demasiado…

- No, no, no se preocupe… - insistió Claire, realmente nunca se había encontrado en una situación incómoda con la gente de a pie, algo que sí había sucedido con sus compañeros periodistas. Se montó de nuevo en la bicicleta - Es sólo que tengo algo de prisa…

El tal Mark se limitó a asentir con el rostro sonriente y arrugado debajo de esas gafas, y saludó con la mano en señal de despedida.

- A ver si nos vemos otra vez… - comenzó a decir Mark, pero su mujer le dio un codazo en las costillas para que dejara de agobiar a la periodista.

Claire agradeció ese gesto a su mujer con una breve sonrisa y comenzó a pedalear en dirección contraria, dejando al matrimonio atrás en pocos minutos. Se dirigió hacia la salida del parque que la llevaría a la carretera Cumberlaund, luego sólo tendría que tomar la carretera Royston hasta llegar a la calle Greenside: era un trayecto corto, aunque no lo pareciera en un principio y Claire estaba acostumbrada a desplazarse en bicicleta por Hogganfield.

Nunca la habían reconocido en su distrito natal por nada relacionado a la amenaza Illuminati, de hecho, nunca la habían reconocido por ser reportera de la BBC: todos los que allí vivían la conocían de bastante antes de que trabajara para la cadena británica. Solían reconocerla por otras cosas: por haberse caído una vez al lago Hogganfield por accidente cuando era muy pequeña, por ser la hija menor del tipo de la ferretería y, lo que más solía ocurrir, por ser la hermana de Eddie.

El cielo se había anaranjado un poco cuando tomó la carretera Royston y las nubes se habían vuelto de un color muy poco uniforme: algunas eran naranjas también, otras tenían un color parecido al violeta y otras no tenían ningún color definido. Esperaba que no se le estuviera haciendo demasiado tarde. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras continuaba pedaleando: sólo esperaba que la gente olvidara pronto que ella había tenido algo que ver en los hechos de la tarde-noche del 24 de Junio de 2009. A decir verdad, ya la paraba mucha menos gente por la calle, ese matrimonio del parque eran los primeros no-periodistas que la reconocían por ser la reportera de la BBC que estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por el brazo ejecutor de los Illuminati en lo que llevaba de mes.

Y decía no-periodistas por una razón: la BBC, que al principio se había mostrado comprensiva y solidaria con su situación, poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que la información que la reportera guardaba en sus recuerdos sobre lo sucedido en esa tarde-noche era demasiado relevante como para dejarla pasar por un problema moral. Sabían que Claire Dilthey - junto a Gunther Glick y Chinita Macri - estaba recibiendo ofertas muy suculentas de otras cadenas para que contaran cómo habían vivido los hechos de la amenaza Illuminati, para que contaran lo que no había contado hasta ahora. Gunther y Chinita habían accedido, por supuesto, pero el testimonio que todo el mundo se moría por tener era el de la joven reportera que había sido testigo directo de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde-noche dentro de los muros del Vaticano.

Al principio le había costado horrores decir que no, sobre todo porque sabía lo bien que le venía la cuantiosa suma que recibiría por contar lo nunca sabido de lo que había ocurrido en el Vaticano hacía unos cinco meses, pero a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más orgullosa de haber dicho que no. Tenía unos principios y no quería traicionarlos por algo tan vulgar como el dinero, aunque ello hubiera hecho que su puesto de trabajo en la cadena de televisión más vista de Gran Bretaña se tambaleara peligrosamente: primero la habían destinado a reportajes que se parecían demasiado a los que hacía Gunther Glick para el British Tattler y por último la habían llamado al despacho de uno de los jefazos de la BBC para decirle que se tomara lo que ellos habían llamado "días de descanso" y ella había percibido como "despido inminente si no cuentas lo que queremos saber".

Después de la angustia inicial ante la posibilidad de perder el puesto de trabajo por el que tanto había peleado, había decidido marcharse a Hogganfield, a casa de sus padres, el único lugar en que se sentía a salvo pasara lo que pasara. Lo había hablado con sus padres, y su padre le había dicho que los ánimos se calmarían tarde o temprano, que sólo habían querido asustarla, que no podía echarla a la calle por algo así después de la renovada fama que había adquirido la BBC gracias a Gunther, Chinita y ella misma. Eso la había tranquilizado bastante, pero lo cierto era que llevaba dos semanas en Hogganfield y no había recibido ni una sola llamada de teléfono de los jefes… Normalmente estaba animada, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Ya estaba llegando al final de la calle Greenside cuando giró a su izquierda para internarse al fin en Riddrie Park. Era un parque muy distinto al de Hogganfield, aunque también muy popular, pero las familias por lo general preferían acudir al lago Hogganfield y Claire no podía culparles: Riddrie Park no sólo era un parque… También era un cementerio.

Era un lugar precioso, que apenas estaba construido: había árboles allá donde miraras, en conjunto todo el parque parecía un pequeño bosque de cuento, había muchos bancos y zonas de recreo, y por otro lado estaba la zona donde los árboles se mezclaban con las tumbas. Había una zona antigua que ya apenas visitaba nadie, salvo en los días 4 de Julio y cosas así, ya que en esa zona estaban enterradas casi un centenar de soldados combatientes en la Primera Guerra Mundial y casi el doble de la Segunda. Era una zona mucho más desierta del parque, apenas había árboles, sólo una tumba tras otra, por eso no era una zona demasiado visitada, sin contar las fechas señaladas.

A medida que iba avanzaba entre los árboles, notando el crujir de las hojas secas bajo las ruedas de la bicicleta, sentía que la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella poco a poco. Hubo un tiempo en que Eddie y ella iban a sacar fotos por allí, a montar en bicicleta o para oír a su hermano decir una y mil veces que quería pasar una noche de Halloween en Riddrie Park. Recuerdos… Recuerdos agradables, recuerdos amargos… Todo lo que una vez había sido su hermano mayor ahora se reducía a recuerdos que podían escapar de su memoria en cualquier momento. A Claire le daba mucho miedo pensar que llegara un día en que apenas recordara a Eddie, el día en que se convirtiera en una entidad en su memoria que sólo pudiera recordar con un par de anécdotas y otro de adjetivos. Él había sido muchísimo más que eso.

Claire divisó a unas cuantas personas por allí: un par de familias con los niños, un grupo de ancianos jugando al dominó y algunos más paseando por los alrededores. A Eddie siempre le había gustado bromear diciendo que debían estar buscando piso, ella se había ofendido muchísimo la primera vez que le oyó decir algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba bromeando - como la mayor parte del tiempo - y que sólo había intentado hacerla reír. Eso era lo bueno de Eddie, nunca parecía desanimarse, nunca parecía perder su buen humor; Claire podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en que le había visto desanimado, aunque también le hubiera gustado que le hubiera hecho saber alguna vez más cuando necesitaba que le animaran a él porque ella hubiera estado ahí, al pie del cañón, como siempre había estado él por ella.

Cuando los árboles empezaron a resultarle más familiares, aminoró poco a poco la velocidad de la bici, conocía ese claro bastante bien: era la zona donde estaba enterrada su familia. Finalmente, paró y se bajó de la bicicleta, aunque la llevó consigo un par de pasos más, hasta dejarla finalmente apoyada en un árbol. Miró las lápidas que estaban más cerca, ahí estaba los suyos, sangre de su sangre, donde ella también estaría algún día. De pequeña ese pensamiento la había aterrorizado, pero desde que se marchó su hermano había perdido ese terror infantil a la muerte… Un breve sueño y despertar junto a Eddie, sus abuelos… No podía ser tan malo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro que había contenido durante demasiado tiempo, liberando su garganta del nudo que comenzaba a impedirle respirar con normalidad. Se volvió hacia la cesta de la bicicleta, de la que tomó una botella de agua, un trapo y un ramo bastante variado de flores del jardín de su casa, y se giró de nuevo hacia las tumbas.

En realidad, había poca gente allí que ella hubiera llegado a conocer en persona, pensó mientras limpiaba con sumo cuidado la lápida de su bisabuelo Joseph. De él sólo sabía que, según su padre, era un gran aficionado a los puros y cuidaba con sumo capricho su abundante bigote azabache. Cuando acabado, dejó una de las flores que traía consigo sobre la lápida, y fue a por la siguiente: los abuelos Northrop, los padres de su madre, a ellos sí había llegado a conocerlos. Recordaba que tenía doce años cuando ambos murieron en un accidente de tráfico: fue un gran golpe para la familia, sobre todo para su madre, quien a día de hoy no podía evitar pensar en la edad que tendrían sus padres de no haber tomado el coche aquel día. Tendrían setenta y muchos, según había calculado Claire varias veces, podrían haber compartido tantos momentos más con ellos…

Dejó el trapo ya sucio a un lado y se tomó un tiempo para ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y echó su rubia cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Sentía la luz del sol darle en la cara, según el capricho de las ramas de los árboles cercanos, oía a lo lejos los murmullos de los ancianos jugando entusiasmados al dominó y el griterío de los niños jugando al escondite. A no ser que fuera primero de noviembre o hubiera algún fotógrafo aficionado cerca, nadie reparaba demasiado en las tumbas.

Abrió los ojos y decidió terminar la visita cuanto antes, terminó de limpiar la lápida común de Michael y Sarah Northrop, dejó flores sobre la misma y se dirigió hacia la última: la más nueva de todas, la que Claire más temía mirar…

Edmund Dilthey

* 09/01/1978

+ 31/05/2007

Aunque ya se había hecho a la idea, le costaba muchísimo mirar de frente la tumba de su hermano mayor, sobre todo la foto que había entre el nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte. Allí estaba Eddie, congelado en el tiempo en sus veintinueve años de entonces, eternamente joven, con ese gesto de simpatía que tanto lo había caracterizado en su rostro… Claire nunca había visto nada tan anacrónico en su vida.

No se sorprendió demasiado al ver la lápida limpia, ya que Emily se había acercado hacía relativamente poco tiempo, cuando trajo a su sobrino a la casa de sus padres, lo que sí la sorprendió fue que, a parte de las ya conocidas violetas que su casi cuñada dejaba sobre la misma cada vez que visitaba Hogganfield, también había flores de varios tipos más: todos comunes del parque que había en su distrito natal. La joven no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, los vecinos del lugar no habían olvidado a Eddie, al parecer pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera. En un lugar tan pequeño como Hogganfield, una persona tan alegre y espontánea como lo había sido su hermano no había pasado ni mucho menos desapercibido: había tenido un círculo de amigos bastante grande y todos los vecinos le habían profesado un cariño enorme.

Se fijó en que un pequeño ramillo de flores silvestres llevaba una nota y no pudo evitar la tentación de alargar la mano y tomarla para leer su contenido, aunque sabía muy bien que ella no era la destinataria, pero también sabía que el destinatario nunca podría leerla. La desdobló con cuidado y pudo leer, en una letra menuda y algo liosa:

"El cielo debe de estar revolucionado, no te olvidamos Ed. Billy."

La joven esbozó una cálida sonrisa: Billy Newton había sido compañero de Eddie en el instituto y la facultad, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, habían sido muy buenos amigos… Claire agradeció interiormente el detalle del amigo de su hermano y pensó que quizás debiera llamarle cuando llegara a casa, pero desechó la idea porque eso conllevaba que Billy sabría que Claire había leído la nota.

Suspiró y, con la nota aún en las manos, miró la foto de su hermano: a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo, aún no se había visto con fuerzas para decirle adiós, sentía que si lo hacía, Eddie pasaría a ser poco más que un recuerdo en su memoria, y ella quería seguir teniéndolo presente, aunque doliera.

- No te quejarás… - murmuró finalmente la joven rubia, dejando de nuevo la nota de Billy entre las flores - Tus amigos siguen acordándose mucho de ti…

Claire calló un momento, poniendo en orden sus ideas y procurando no pensar que sólo unos dos metros bajo tierra la separaban de su hermano, o más bien de lo que quedara de él: se forzó a pensar que se encontraba únicamente frente a una fotografía y que él la escuchaba.

- Siempre te gustó mucho este sitio, más que a mí, desde luego… - siguió diciendo Claire, mirando ligeramente a su alrededor: el parque estaba precioso en esa época del año - Emily estuvo aquí hace poco, pero supongo que ya lo sabrás… Vuestro hijo ha crecido mucho, no aparenta en absoluto los pocos añitos que tiene, se parece mucho a ti… De hecho, cuando nació… Sentí como si tú, en parte, hubieras resucitado… Sé que suena a tópico, pero creo que vives en él, se nota tu presencia en él…

Su sobrino, Edmund Dilthey Jr., tenía dos años y era igual de rubio que su padre, y de momento tenía el mismo carácter inquieto, pero por mucho que se parecieran, Claire sabía que nunca sería como su hermano: su hijo era una persona única y distinta en sí mismo. Eddie tenía mucha ilusión con el niño, al que no llegó a conocer, a decir verdad, Claire recordaba una tarde en el hospital con Eddie, poco antes de que él muriera. Estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, de modo que no sabías si dormía o no, pero esa vez murmuró con voz áspera:

- ¿Sabes lo que más me da pena de todo esto?

Claire recordaba que se asustó un poco al advertir que estaba despierto y que, a continuación, le prestó mucha atención porque Eddie nunca se derrumbaba delante de nadie, procuraba infundir esperanza con el buen ánimo que apenas le abandonó hasta el fin de sus días. Lo que su hermano le dijo fue:

- El no ver cómo las chicas persiguen a mi niño…

No sabía muy bien si ese recuerdo le alegraba o le ponía triste, le daba más bien una sensación totalmente agridulce: su hermano no perdía su sentido del humor, pero también reconocía que lamentaba muchísimo no ver crecer al niño, ya que Eddie siempre había esperado que iba a vivir lo suficiente como para que su hijo ya hubiera nacido. Pero no fue así. Esa era una de las muchas razones que tuvo Claire para dejar de creer en prácticamente todo, al menos hasta la tarde-noche del 24 de Junio.

Ella cerró los ojos y apartó esos recuerdos de su mente. Suspiró y depositó con cuidado el resto de flores que tenía, salvo una, bajo la foto de su hermano:

- Ojalá estuvieras aquí… - dijo Claire en apenas un susurro, quería decirle muchas cosas: que le quería, que le echaba mucho de menos, pero aquella frase lo resumía todo y a la vez le parecía un eufemismo. Besó la foto de su hermano - Todo irá bien, te lo prometo…

Se incorporó con cuidado y miró una última vez la lápida de su hermano: recordó lo cerca que había estado ella de estar donde estaba él hace cinco meses. Entonces habían intentado asesinarla, si lo hubieran conseguido… Claire no quería ni pensarlo, no por ella, si no por el efecto que habría tenido la noticia en sus padres. Recordaba que se habían asustado muchísimo esa tarde-noche al no tener apenas noticias suyas y las pocas que conseguían obtener no invitaban a la calma. La joven rubia agradecía que todo hubiera acabado de la mejor forma posible.

- Volveré pronto… - murmuró ella, esforzándose por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez más, la incapacidad que sentía para despedirse de su hermano hizo que la joven Dilthey no dijera nada más. Tomó aire, apretó los párpados para intentar disipar la irritación que sentía en ellos y agarró la bicicleta de su padre: ojalá pudiera quedarse un poco más, pero el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro y no quería preocupar a sus padres. Se volvió un instante hacia uno de los árboles que había en ese claro del parque y dejó la última flor que le quedaba al pie de uno de ellos: Sparks, el perro de la familia, murió cuando ella tenía diez años, recordaba que sus padres lo habían enterrado allí y que Eddie había ido religiosamente a llevarle las mejores flores que encontraba durante un tiempo.

Se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, sintiéndose mejor a medida que se alejaba de allí, como si el dolor y la congoja se hubieran quedado atrás, entre las tumbas de sus parientes. Contemplaba el paisaje que se iba descubriendo a su alrededor, a medida que dejaba los árboles atrás: los ancianos que jugaban al dominó ya se estaban despidiendo hasta el día siguiente, comentando alegremente las anécdotas de aquella partida. El sol había comenzado a esconderse tras el horizonte arbolado de Riddrie Park y el cielo era más anaranjado que nunca. Salió del parque y pedaleó con más fuerza, a fin de llegar lo más pronto posible al final de la calle Greenside y acceder a la carretera Royston, así estaría considerablemente más cerca de su casa y podría avanzar a un ritmo mucho más relajado.

Se le había hecho muy tarde, pero no había sido del todo culpa suya, ella no hubiera querido tardar tanto en ir a Riddrie Park, pero había esperado a que su padre volviera de la tienda para pedirle la bicicleta. Pero no había venido y el tiempo se le echaba encima, así que decidió tomarla prestada y darle las explicaciones pertinentes cuando volviera a casa.

* * *

**NdA: **Ok, aquí tenemos la primera parte del punto de vista de Claire en la secuela, y digo primera parte por una razón. Cuando terminé de escribir el punto de vista de Claire, observé que me había salido escandalosamente largo (creo que casi el doble de largo que el punto de vista de su padre), por eso he decidido cortarlo en dos partes. Subo primero ésta, ya que la segunda puede estar sujeta a modificaciones. Siento si este capi os deja con ganas de más, o si no cuenta nada especialmente interesante y/o relevante, procuraré compensar en la segunda parte.

¡Besos, gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

El camino de regreso a casa estaba prácticamente desierto, ni una sola persona, ni un solo coche… Claire aprovechó para cerrar los ojos, dejando que el viento fresco de la tarde acariciara su rostro, llevando la bicicleta a ciegas durante unos instantes. Aquel lugar era como su Shangri-La personal: sentía que la liberaba de cargas y la rejuvenecía interiormente; y eso era algo que últimamente había necesitado mucho.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había llegado al final de la carretera Royston y giró a la derecha para tomar la carretera Cumberlaund, la única que la separaba ahora del diminuto distrito escocés que era Hogganfield. En ese momento, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia en el interior de su chaqueta. Debía de ser su padre, ya que el teléfono móvil era nuevo y no lo tenía demasiada gente aún, el anterior había acabado perdiéndolo en Roma, como su chaqueta, un zapato izquierdo, casi la vida y…

Claire puso los ojos en blanco: hiciera lo que hiciera, él siempre volvía a su memoria, sentía que nunca había llegado a abandonarla del todo. Desvió momentáneamente la vista de la carretera y volvió la cabeza hacia su chaqueta, en la que empezó a buscar el teléfono con la mano derecha mientras sostenía como podía la bicicleta con la izquierda. Todo pasó muy deprisa: se oyó la estridente bocina de un coche, ella perdió el control del manillar y sin saber muy bien cómo, terminó chocando lateralmente con un coche que había surgido de la calle Lochview. El impacto de la bicicleta contra el lateral del coche hizo que la joven cayera de la misma con gran estrépito.

El conductor del coche frenó enseguida, por miedo a atropellarla en caso de que hubiera caído frente al morro del vehículo, pero no había sido así: Claire Dilthey se encontraba aún junto a la bicicleta de su padre, en el suelo, ilesa, pero bastante sobresaltada. La puerta del coche se abrió y de la misma salió un hombre que debía tener unos sesenta años, puede que hasta fuera uno de los señores que había visto jugando al dominó en Riddrie Park.

- Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo - se apresuró a decir el hombre, acercándose a donde estaba la joven y ayudándola a levantarse - No creí que fuera a haber nadie por la carretera a estas horas en bicicleta…

Claire se quitó de encima la bicicleta y se apresuró a incorporarse, frotándose con cuidado el brazo izquierdo: lo había llevado en cabestrillo durante tres meses después de que se lo rompiera en Roma y ahora temía que cualquier golpe en el mismo pudiera suponer una interrupción en el proceso de solidificación del hueso. Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza:

- Ha sido culpa mía, me he distraído… - se disculpó, por la parte de culpa que tenía en el incidente.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? - se interesó el hombre, al ver que la joven seguía pasándose la mano por el brazo.

- No, en absoluto - hizo saber Claire - Ha sido más el susto que otra cosa…

Aquel hombre pareció darse por satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven, chasqueó la lengua y protestó ligeramente:

- Si es que los jóvenes nunca tenéis la cabeza en su sitio, y así os va… Un día os atropella un coche y al otro os matan…

Pero Claire no le escuchaba ahora: se estaba fijando en la portada de un periódico que llevaba el señor que casi la había atropellado en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Era de ese mismo día y mostraba al nuevo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica recibiendo uno de sus más que habituales baños de masas en la última audiencia general que había tenido lugar en Roma. En la imagen él parecía feliz… Dios santo, ¿cómo no estarlo? Ese siempre había sido su lugar, un mundo que él había amado con cada fibra de su ser… Mucho más de lo que nunca la había amado a ella, al parecer. En el titular, parafraseando a la popular canción de Joan Osborne, se podía leer: "¿Y si Dios fuera uno de nosotros?". Claire esbozó una media sonrisa:

- Enhorabuena Patrick, ahora te elevan a la categoría de Dios… - pensó ella, había oído cosas sobre hacerlo beato, santo… Pero al parecer Patrick McKenna estaba desempeñando su nuevo cargo bastante bien: nunca había visto a un Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica ser portada de un periódico antes de su muerte.

El saber de él siempre le resultaba tremendamente desagradable, por lo que había evitado toda información sobre lo que ocurría ahora en el Vaticano, pero quisiera o no el nuevo Pontífice seguía siendo el punto de mira de la prensa y siempre terminaba enterándose de algo. Sin ella, su mundo seguía adelante sin ningún tipo de problema: la había olvidado. Pero para Claire era mucho más difícil quitarse a Patrick McKenna de la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que parecía haber invadido su mundo: en las televisiones, en los periódicos que traían a su casa, en las estampas de su madre… Y ella debía mantenerse al margen, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo lograba, pero siempre había momentos en los que el joven sacerdote parecía cobrar vida propia en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lado? - preguntó el desconocido que casi se la había llevado por delante, haciendo que la joven saliera de sus pensamientos.

Claire no respondió enseguida, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y recogió el teléfono móvil - que había dejado de sonar - del suelo:

- Estoy muy cerca de casa, gracias… - murmuró ella tomando el manillar de la bicicleta y subiendo de nuevo a la misma.

Parecía que aquel anciano había formulado la pregunta simplemente por cortesía, ya que no insistió nada en su propuesta, sino que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su coche. Entonces algo pareció llegar a la mente que aquel señor, quien irguió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Claire, que ya estaba apunto de comenzar a pedalear.

- ¿No te conozco de algo? - inquirió el desconocido mientras escrutaba el rostro de la joven con minuciosa curiosidad.

"Otra vez no" - pensó de inmediato ella. Negó con la cabeza de modo natural, como si hubiera considerado realmente esa posibilidad: no quería otro episodio como el del matrimonio del parque, que vestía ropa de verano durante el otoño de uno de los puntos de más altos de Glasgow. De repente, el desconocido debió caer en la cuenta, ya que se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente en expresión de sorpresa y después la señaló con el dedo.

- ¡Ya sé quién eres!

La joven no pudo evitar apretar levemente el manillar de la bicicleta bajo sus manos, ojalá pudiera empezar a pedalear y no parar hasta llegar a casa, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera reconocerla y así recordarle lo vivido hacía unos meses en Roma. Pero no hizo eso, sino que inclinó levemente la cabeza a un lado con una expresión interrogante en el rostro. El anciano esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y la apuntó varias veces con el dedo de modo entusiasta:

- Tú eres la hermana de ese chico tan simpático, el que me cortaba el césped…

Entonces fue ella la que recordó: era el señor Carter, uno de los vecinos de la zona que no residía en Hogganfield, sino que utilizaba su casa de allí como un lugar de recreo en las vacaciones. También recordaba que había sido uno de los "clientes" de Eddie cuando éste quiso empezar a obtener dinero extra durante su adolescencia. Algunas veces ella había ido a recogerlo y de ahí que el señor Carter la reconociera. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo, y aún así él seguía recordándoles: era un detalle que hizo que a Claire la invadiera una cálida sensación de alegría que no había sentido a lo largo de todo el día.

- No puedo negar esa acusación - acabó diciendo Claire finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquel hombre esbozó una gran sonrisa y agitó el dedo en el aire con vehemencia:

- ¡Menudo era! Siempre que pasaba algo, él había tenido mucho que ver. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijeron que se había tirado al lago con su traje de graduado…

Claire dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar aquello, algo que en ese momento no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, ya que todos la miraban como instándola a que hiciera algo digno de su hermano, pero ella era muy distinta a él: ni muerta pensaba meterse en el agua con un vestido nuevo. La joven suspiró y murmuró:

- Lo siento de verdad, pero tengo que irme, me esperan y ya llego tarde

El desconocido asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar con la bicicleta, cuando ya pedaleaba carretera abajo hacia la zona residencial de Hogganfield, el hombre le gritó parecido a que le diera recuerdos a su familia o algo así. Claire se sentía como si el encuentro con aquel señor la hubiera rejuvenecido: por fin la reconocían como lo que realmente era, como lo que siempre había sido. Sintió que finalmente la imagen de reportera magullada desaparecía, y volvía a ser simplemente Claire Dilthey, la hija del único ferretero que había en uno de los distritos más pequeños de Glasgow.

Ya podía ver su casa, con las ventanas iluminadas en ambos pisos, a medida que se iba acercando. La puerta debía de estar abierta y podía reconocer con bastante facilidad la silueta de su padre, sentado en el porche, recortada por la luz. La joven hizo sonar el timbre de la bicicleta para hacerle saber que prácticamente ya había llegado. El sonido hizo que el hombre irguiera la cabeza y se apresurara a ir al encuentro de su hija, a la vez que ésta bajaba de la bicicleta junto a la puerta del jardín.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Te he llamado un montón de veces y no cogías el teléfono - le espetó su padre cuando llegó hasta ella.

Ella hizo pasar la bicicleta por la puerta del jardín:

- Un hombre que salía del campo de golf casi me atropella al principio de la carretera

La expresión de Zachary Dilthey cambió al instante, como si acabara de recibir la noticia de que había estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Pasó del rojo al blanco en cuestión de segundos. Al ver la reacción de su padre, Claire se apresuró a decir:

- No te preocupes que no me he hecho daño, ha sido más el susto que me he llevado que otra cosa

Su padre no parecía muy convencido, pero tampoco veía que la zona de las rodillas de los vaqueros de su hija estuvieran deshilachadas ni nada, ni tampoco que tuviera rozaduras en las manos ni ningún tipo de herida a la vista: pareció conformarse. Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el rostro con aspecto cansado:

- No mataré a nadie, entonces - murmuró Zachary, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hija - Te llamaba para decirte que necesitaba la bicicleta a las ocho, tengo que ir a casa de la señora Higgins.

Claire miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las ocho y media.

- Papá, lo siento mucho… - se apresuró a decir ella - No quería tardar tanto

Su padre hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, pero tomó el manillar de bicicleta de las manos de su hija:

- No se enfadará por unos minutos arriba o abajo… Soy el único que puede arreglarle el baño…

La joven no evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, la visita de los nietos de la señora Higgins a Hogganfield siempre indicaban que el baño no tardaría demasiado en estropearse debido a las canicas que los niños acostumbraban a tirar por el retrete cada vez que venían. Dejó paso a su padre para que saliera del jardín de la casa con la bicicleta:

- ¡Vuelve para la cena! - exclamó ella apoyada en la puerta del jardín de la casa.

- ¡Y traeré la tarta! - contestó su padre mientras se alejaba con la bicicleta calle abajo.

Ya le parecía oler a cerezas, la señora Higgins nunca había dejado escapar al padre de Claire sin regalarle una o dos de sus especialidades. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró la puerta del jardín con el pestillo; echó un leve vistazo al cielo otoñal que cubría Hogganfield y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa. Cuando sólo la separaban un par de pasos del umbral de la puerta, vio una diminuta figura dirigirse hacia ella a total velocidad con los brazos en alto:

- Pero bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, arrodillándose y extendiendo los brazos.

Aquella personita se echó a sus brazos como si no la hubiera visto desde hace siglos, con un júbilo y una alegría sólo propia de los niños. Claire le devolvió el abrazo con cariño mientras lo mecía con cuidado. Alzó la mirada y vio a su madre, que se acercaba a ella. La joven tomó al niño por debajo de los brazos y se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de su madre:

- ¿Qué le has dicho a tu padre sobre un coche? - preguntó Elizabeth Dilthey cuando llegó adonde se encontraba su hija con el niño en brazos.

Claire le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué decirle: le había dicho lo del incidente del coche a su padre porque sabía que no iba a hacer un drama en cuanto viera que ella estaba bien, pero no estaba muy segura de que su madre fuera a reaccionar de la misma manera. Aun así, decidió ser sincera... Al menos en parte.

- He tenido un problema con un hombre que salía con su coche del parque de golf cuando yo venía hacia casa, le he dicho a papá que menos mal que no me había llevado el coche. - dijo Claire mientras acomadaba a su sobrino, que ya le había echado los bracitos por el cuello, en sus brazos.

Elizabeth Dilthey chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de evidente enfado y miró por la ventana, como si el tipo del que le había hablado su hija aún pudiera seguir por allí para poder salir a reprenderle.

- Un día pasará una desgracia, los ricos vienen con coches que no caben por la carretera y aún piensan que pueden salir del parking como si estuvieran en una carrera de F1...

- Estoy bien, mamá, no ha sido nada - Claire decidió cambiar el tema de conversación y se dirigió hacia su sobrino - ¿Se ha portado bien este campeón hoy?

El niño asintió enérgicamente y escondió el rostro en el hombro de su tía, agarrándose levemente de los largos cabellos rubios de ésta. Claire se volvió a su madre, preguntándole con la mirada sobre el comportamiento del niño:

- No ha dado nada de guerra, tranquila - hizo saber la madre de Claire, la abuela del niño.

- Claro que no, Eddie nunca da guerra, ¿a que no? - afirmó la joven dando un leve saltito para hacer que el niño la mirara.

El segundo Edmund "Eddie" Dilthey de la familia negó con la cabeza rotundamente con la cabeza varias veces y murmuró, sin apartar la vista del cabello de la joven, mientras seguía enredándolo con los dedos de las manos:

- La abuela ha hecho galletas y el abuelo va a traer tarta…

Claire compartió una mirada divertida con su madre: realmente el niño llenaba de vida la casa con tan poco que casi parecía salido de otro mundo.

- ¿Les has dado las gracias ya a la abuela? - preguntó Claire a su sobrino.

Eddie dejó de prestar atención al cabello de su tía y extendió los brazos hacia la madre de ésta, su abuela. Ella se acercó hasta quedar al alcance del niño, quien rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La joven sonrió ante la espontaneidad del niño y se dio unos toquecitos en la mejilla:

- Ahora a la tita

El niño repitió la acción y volvió a esconder su risueño y brillante rostro en el hombro de su tía. Claire se volvió hacia la puerta aún abierta a la incipiente noche de Hogganfield y la cerró finalmente. Se volvió hacia su madre y sostuvo mejor a su sobrino en los brazos:

- Papá aún tardará un poco, voy a subir a bañar al niño…

Elizabeth Dilthey asintió y señaló con el pulgar la mesa que había tras ella, en medio del comedor:

- Voy a poner la mesa, no tardes mucho que me tienes que echar una mano en la cocina. Tenía que hacerlo tu padre, pero ha desertado…

- No te preocupes - dijo Claire, quitándole importancia - Lo compensará. Siempre lo hace.

Su madre volvió a asentir y desapareció finalmente por la puerta de la cocina. Ella bajó al niño al suelo de la habitación y comenzó a buscar la bolsa que le había traído Emily cuando trajo a su sobrino a Hogganfield, en la cual estaban todos los pañales, las cremas que necesitaba Eddie Jr. Cuando por fin la encontró, cambiaron de tema en el noticiario nocturno de la BBC y en la pantalla de televisión volvieron a aparecer las imágenes de la última audiencia general que había tenido lugar en Ciudad del Vaticano. Otra vez.

Claire llevaba mucho tiempo evitando cualquier noticia sobre Patrick McKenna, pero en muchas ocasiones - como aquella misma - la vencía la curiosidad y se quedaba contemplando el televisor hasta que acababa la noticia en sí. Tras vacilar unos instantes frente a la pantalla de televisor, finalmente se sentó en el sofá y prestó atención a las imágenes que ofrecía la cadena para la que esperaba seguir trabajando en breve. Era poco menos que extraño verle de nuevo, y en dos dimensiones. Además, en un ambiente tan sumamente distinto del que lo había conocido. Nunca había pensado en Patrick como una de esas personas que se dan baños de masas semana tras semana, pero también comprendía que no podía ser de otro modo conforme había actuado hacía cinco meses y que tenía esa buena fama más que merecido.

Él seguía tan atractico y carismático como la primera que le vio, hacía ya cinco meses en aquella rueda de prensa. Dios, a veces hasta le costaba pensar que hubiera ocurrido de verdad. No pudo evitar fijarse en que seguía utilizando muletas para caminar cada vez que tenía un encuentro con los fieles, algo que hacía que, en cierto modo, la imagen de las acciones de los Illuminati siguieran demasiado frescas en la memoria de mucha gente. Pero no importaba, no quería pensar en esa gentuza que había fracasado del modo rotundo y estretiposo posible en sus maquiavélicos planes, lo único que le importaba era el faro de esperanza que seguía siendo Patrick McKenna para toda esa gente, aunque eso le provocara sentimientos enfrentados. Por una parte se alegraba mucho de que todo le estuviera saliendo tan bien después de todo lo que había pasado, además era la prueba de que todo lo que había pasado fue real; pero también saber que él había seguido adelante con su vida de forma completamente normal y que ella no podía hacerlo, no mientras Patrick McKenna siguiera apareciendo en cada rincón su vida, ya fuera en portadas de periódicos, en informativos, incluso en las estampas de su madre.

En ese momento en que la periodista se encontraba divagando en sus propios pensamientos, el niño se puso delante del televisor con los brazos extendidos mientras daba pequeños saltitos, interrumpiendo la visión de Claire y haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos de forma inmediata.

- Quiero bañarme con Bobo - hizo saber el pequeño de la casa mientras mantenía los brazos en alto y agitaba las manos como pidiendo que se le cogiera en brazos.

Tras unos instantes en los que Claire decidió dejar atrás todos sus pensamientos y reñirse mentalmente por haber dedicado parte de su tiempo a seguir torturándose por algo que ya nunca cambiaría, dedicó una sonrisa al niño:

- Cariño, Bobo se pone malo si lo metes en la bañera... - dijo tomando finalmente a su sobrino en brazos mientras se incorporaba con dificultad - Lo vamos a dejar aquí en la mesa para que te guarde el sitio en la cena, ¿vale?

Eddie Jr. asintió conforme con el trato tras pensarlo durante unos instantes y comenzó a contarle a Claire todo lo que había hecho ese día: cómo le había leído un cuento el abuelo, cómo la abuela le había hecho sus galletas de vainilla preferidas... Siempre con las pausas y vacilaciones tan propias de esos niños que aún son demasiado pequeños como para decir todo lo que quieren con palabras.

Ésa era la vida de Claire Dilthey, su mundo, siempre lo había sido y era feliz allí. Dejando atrás el salón con el televisor aún encendido mostrando imágenes de Ciudad del Vaticano, la periodista pensó que al igual que Patrick McKenna había seguido adelante con su vida sin ningún problema, ella debía de hacer lo mismo también, tarde o temprano dejarían de hablar de él, y así ella podría ir acostumbrándose poco a poco a saber de él sin que eso la hiciera sentir mal. Pero habían pasado cinco meses y no había día que no informaran sobre él.

Claire Dilthey se preguntaba cuándo Patrick McKenna iba a dejarla seguir adelante con su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Hacía mucho que el sol había asomado por el heterogéneo horizonte, compuesto por edificios emblemáticos romanos a los que separaban varios siglos unos de otros, de Ciudad del Vaticano, ciudad en la que había pasado la mayor parte de sus treinta y tres años de vida. Basílica de San Pedro, segundo piso del Palacio Apostólico para ser más concisos. Acababa de volver de la sala de audiencias Pablo VI, tras acabar de hablar con los guardias suizos que se habían encargado de la seguridad del Santo Padre en ese encuentro con los fieles, y así poder agradecerles personalmente el trabajo que habían hecho, aunque sabía que no era necesario hacerlo: después de todo, era su obligación y aquellos muchachos aún no creían la suerte que tenían de pertenecer a ese grupo tan selecto que componía el ejército de la Guardia Suiza del Vaticano.

Caminaba por paso firme por los pasillos de la segunda planta del Palacio Apostólico, cruzándose con sacerdotes, funcionarios y demás miembros de la jerarquía vaticana, todos ellos dispuestos a seguir con su jornada laboral habitual. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, era un día normal y a la vez un día perfecto. Los rayos de un sol que no sofocaba entraban suavemente por las ventanas de la estancia, acariciando con cuidado el rostro de Patrick McKenna. Cuando divisó la entrada a los apartamentos papeles, el camarlengo comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera: eran poco más de la una y cuarto de la mañana, lo que significa que aún disponía de un poco de tiempo antes de que su padre tuviera que recibir allí al vicario general de la diócesis de Roma.

Tan pronto como llegó hasta las puertas de los apartamentos papales, los dos guardias suizos (vestidos con sus uniformes de gala) empuñaron sus alabardas con firmeza y dieron un golpe en el suelo en señal de respeto. Aunque era el pan nuestro de cada día para él, agradeció esa actitud de fidelidad con un gesto con la cabeza y una breve sonrisa. Dado que el camarlengo era el único que podía entrar en los apartamentos papales sin previa anunciación, el joven giró el dorado picaporte y entró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lo recibió la visión de la sala que componía el despacho papal, antesala del dormitorio del Santo Padre en sí, totalmente iluminada gracias a la privilegiada posición en la que se encontraba ese sector del Palacio Apostólico. Dejando los papeles que traía bajo el brazo en un sillón cercano, Patrick se acercó a una de las ventanas y admiró la vista que aquella sala ofrecía: nunca se cansaría de contemplar cómo la luz del sol parecía extenderse de forma casi total por toda la extensión de la plaza de San Pedro, como todas y cada una de las baldosas que la componían estuvieran cubiertas por un ligero manto de luz celestial. Apartando la vista de la plaza, Patrick se volvió hacia la ventana que había justo a su izquierda: allí mismo, contemplando la plaza de san Pedro vestido con la sotana blanca y con las manos a la espalda, se encontraba el Papa Celestino VI, el hombre que había sido su modelo a seguir y objeto de admiración desde que hace veintitrés años se convirtió en su padre adoptivo.

Aunque era verdad que últimamente le notaba más cansado y encorvado que de costumbre, Patrick McKenna no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la posición que mantenía el anciano Pontífice en ese preciso instante. Parecía estar observando la plaza como de costumbre, sí, pero… Estaba demasiado inclinado hacia la ventana, casi como si intentara doblar su cuerpo por la mitad: mantenía un aspecto demasiado antinatural como para tratarse de una simple posición de relajado reposo. Era, cuanto menos, inquietante.

Recordando los ataques de apoplejía que solía sufrir de vez en cuando, Patrick se apresuró al ir al encuentro del anciano:

- Padre, ¿ocurre algo, te encuentras bien? – inquirió Patrick, poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras intentaba buscar en su rostro alguna señal de que algo no iba bien.

Sin embargo, no pudo verle la cara y Celestino VI permaneció inmóvil contemplando el exterior sin siquiera parecer percatarse de la presencia de su camarlengo allí. De repente, algo en aquella escena comenzó a cambiar con una angustiosa lentitud. El cuerpo del anciano parecía volverse hacia Patrick sin apenas esfuerzo, como si algo bajo sus pies lo hiciera girar sin necesidad de que el Pontífice tuviera que moverse. Finalmente tuvo el rostro del anciano frente a frente: era el rostro de un cadáver el que ahora le dirigía esa mirada muerta, con el rostro totalmente pálido, las mejillas hundidas, la mandíbula desencajada de una forma grotesca, y la lengua hinchada y negra en el interior de la boca. Patrick sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón y profirió ese grito de horror que había nacido en sus entrañas y había recorrido lentamente todo su cuerpo hasta escapar por sus labios.

Patrick McKenna abrió los ojos súbitamente y miró a su alrededor de forma frenética antes de saber siquiera lo que estaba pasando. Oscuridad y calma a su alrededor y nada más, sólo los agitados latidos de su corazón retumbando contra sus tímpanos rompían el silencio de la noche romana. Paseó la mirada por la habitación que acogía el dormitorio papal, con el temor de un animal que espera que el depredador aparezca en cualquier momento para abalanzarse sobre él, pero nada ocurrió. Finalmente, Patrick tragó saliva, se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos, notando las pequeñas gotas de sudor frío que había en su frente, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama: sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Permaneció unos largos momentos sin moverse, intentando que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal y tratando de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus párpados. El nudo en la garganta seguía ahí, había sobrevivido a la pesadilla y no parecía querer marcharse por el momento. Tomó aire dejando escapar un ligero sollozo y se apartó las manos de la cara. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, ni tampoco sería la última, pero nunca parecía recordar lo recurrente de la situación cuando se encontraba dentro de la misma. Tragó saliva una última vez y giró el rostro hacia la derecha, buscando en la oscuridad de la habitación la hora que marcaba el despertador que tenía en la mesilla.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, tan sólo quedaba media hora para el inicio de su jornada laboral y apenas había dormido unas pocas horas. Tras decidir que no merecía la pena intentar volver a conciliar el sueño, Patrick McKenna se incorporó levemente de su lecho y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana. Las luces de las pequeñas farolas que mantenían Roma iluminada incluso a altas horas de la madrugada eran lo único que lograba atisbar, eso y las voces lejanas de los jóvenes que aún deambulaban por sus calles. Todo estaba en calma, el mundo estaba en paz, pero no podía decirse que se tratara de un sentimiento compartido por Patrick.

Era en aquellos momentos de silenciosa soledad cuando la ansiedad y el remordimiento con los que llevaba cargando desde hacía unos meses invadían todo su ser, cuando el nuevo pontífice de la Iglesia Católica sentía una necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo, de escapar a un lugar donde nada le recordara toda su colaboración con los supuestos Illuminati, lo deleznable de la misma y las horribles consecuencias que habían traído consigo. Ese nudo en el estómago con el que se estaba acostumbrando a vivir únicamente desaparecía cuando se mantenía ocupado, y cuando se encontraba con sus fieles en las audiencias generales, pero el resto del tiempo… Muchas veces Patrick se preguntaba si sería así durante el resto de su vida, y la respuesta que recibía en su subconsciente siempre era la misma.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Patrick McKenna se quitó las sábanas empapadas de sudor frío de encima y se incorporó de la cama, intentando no apoyar demasiado la pierna cuya rodilla había sido herida unos meses atrás; aunque había experimentado una considerable mejoría en las últimas semanas, aún no quería arriesgarse demasiado a una nueva complicación. Decidió no encender la luz de la habitación, tras siglos de tradición toda Roma sabía que el momento en que se encendía la luz de la ventana de la habitación del Papa era cuando empezaba su jornada laboral. Si la hubiera encendido cada vez que se despertaba antes de tiempo, los transeúntes habrían advertido hace tiempo que el Papa pasaba demasiadas noches sin dormir.

Caminó a través de la habitación en penumbra hasta llegar al otro extremo de la misma, donde se encontraba el pequeño reclinatorio que recogía a diario todas sus oraciones privadas. Apoyó una mano en el pequeño tablero superior, acolchado y cubierto con una fina capa de terciopelo, y se dejó caer en el mismo, entrelazando sus dedos y encogiendo el cuerpo en posición de oración.

_- Pater noster, qui es in caelis…_

¿Iba a ser así siempre? ¿Era ése el sentimiento con el que debía de cargar todos los días de su vida? No hacía falta tener esas espantosas pesadillas para refrescarle la memoria, no había pasado un solo día en esos cinco meses en el que no hubiera recordado todo lo que concernía a los atentados Illuminati, no había pasado un solo día sin arrepentirse profundamente de lo que había hecho…

_- Sanctificetur nomen tuum, adveniat regnum tuum…_

Muchas veces la carga es más llevadera cuando es compartida, pero en su caso no era así. Al eterno remordimiento se le unía la angustia de no poder contarle a nadie lo que había pasado en realidad, ni en sus peores pesadillas debía decir una palabra siquiera, ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender las consecuencias de una verdad tan insólita como demoledora. Así pues, debía guardar silencio, esconder en lo más profundo de su ser ese oscuro secreto y esperar a que el Señor decidiera qué hacer al respecto cuando le llegara la hora, después de toda una vida viviendo una mentira. Pero, ¿era eso justo?

Aunque nunca había sido su intención, el hecho de asesinar a su padre le había conducido irremediablemente a sucederle en el trono de San Pedro, como si se tratara de una especie de ironía cósmica. Él no merecía ese cargo, nunca lo había buscado, el hecho de que lo ocupara en esos precisos momentos y hasta el día de su muerte sólo era una mancha en la historia del Vaticano, algo que nunca debió pasar.

Pero aún así se esforzaba por olvidar, no por él, sino por poder desempeñar su cargo como era debido, y eso era lo único positivo de esa situación. El poder estar cerca de los fieles, incluso poder hablar con ellos de tú a tú le daba la vida. Sentía que esa gente, de un modo u otro, le necesitaba, que se apoyaba moralmente en su persona, que se sentían mejor de sólo pensar que él rezaba por ellas. Muchos de ellos recorrían países enteros con sus familias únicamente para asistir a uno de sus encuentros, y eso era algo por lo que siempre estaría profundamente agradecido. Aunque sabía que toda esa veneración era totalmente inmerecida, cuando estaba cumpliendo con su labor pastoral eran los únicos momentos del día en que Patrick McKenna podía llegar a sentirse digno de permanecer en el mundo.

Sus oraciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos suaves golpes en la puerta del dormitorio papal, solicitando el permiso para entrar. Aunque por la hora que era sólo podía tratarse de una persona y esa persona podía entrar sin necesidad de tener el consentimiento del pontífice, nunca lo hacía sino que esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del joven soberano del Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano.

_- Avanti_ – hizo saber Patrick, abandonando finalmente sus oraciones.

La puerta del dormitorio papal se abrió con cuidado, procurando hacer el menos ruido posible a pesar de que la persona que iba a entrar ya sabía que Patrick estaba despierto, pero la tradición mandaba que debía ir a despertarle todas las mañanas. Finalmente se hizo la luz en dicha estancia, y el joven apretó un poco los párpados, acostumbrando sus ojos a la nueva iluminación.

_- Buon giorno, la sua santità _

_- Buon giorno _– respondió a su vez el joven, mientras se incorporaba y se volvía hacia su camarlengo.

En esos momentos, el cardenal y camarlengo Baggia se encontraba entreabriendo ligeramente las ventanas de la habitación, como hacía él mismo cuando aún era camarlengo y era su obligación ir a despertar cada mañana a su padre. El aire fresco que empezó a inundar la alcoba despejó la mente y los pulmones de Patrick McKenna.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? – se interesó el anciano prelado, a la vez que abría la última de las ventanas.

Patrick no contestó enseguida, sino que paseó la mirada por la habitación. Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde el pontificado de su padre, ya que tenían unas aficiones más que similares. Las paredes de la estancia seguían cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros de todos los temas imaginables, a pesar de que la biblioteca papal era una sala contigua al despacho. El hecho de que los apartamentos estuvieran compuestos por más de diez habitaciones, entre las que se incluían el despacho, la biblioteca, el dormitorio, la capilla privada, una sala de estar e incluso una sala médica (a utilizar en caso de urgencia), hacían pensar a Patrick que se habían hecho para no salir nunca al mundo exterior, y puede que así lo fuera en un principio. Los tiempos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Esa atención constante le abrumaba.

- Su Santidad… - volvió a llamarle el cardenal Baggia, sacando a Patrick de sus pensamientos. Conocedor de los problemas que tenía el pontífice para conciliar el sueño, preguntó - ¿Ha logrado dormir?

Tras pensar su respuesta durante unos segundos, Patrick se pasó la mano por el rostro con aspecto cansado y murmuró:

- Lo suficiente

Por mucho que fuera su camarlengo y debiera mostrarle obediencia, el hecho de que Patrick fue lo suficientemente joven como para ser el hijo o incluso el nieto de la mayoría de sacerdotes que hacían vida en la Ciudad del Vaticano no ayudaba nada a que algunos cardenales se comportaran, inintencionadamente claro está, como si tuvieran que cuidar de él, en vez de lo contrario.

- No debe dejar que esos recuerdos le atormenten – dijo finalmente el cardenal Baggia, abriendo la agenda que reposaba sobre el pequeño escritorio de la estancia, comprobando las actividades que tenía por delante para el día que acababa de nacer – Lo pasado, pasado está. Aquellas personas no consiguieron nada esa tarde y ya no volverán.

Muchas veces, Patrick se sentía sorprendido de la calma que emanaba la persona del cardenal Baggia que, junto con él mismo, era el único superviviente de los atentados ocurridos hacía cinco meses. Mientras Patrick se sentía corroído por la culpa y el desasosiego, el cardenal Baggia simplemente daba gracias a Dios por seguir con vida y rezaba por los que no habían tenido tanta suerte como él, claro que la situación de Patrick era muy distinta.

Por eso le había hecho su camarlengo al ascender al trono de San Pedro, le parecía lo correcto ya que él pensaba que el cardenal Baggia era el que realmente debería haber sido nombrado Papa aquella madrugada y no él. Además, el hecho de que ambos hubieran vivido todo el horror de esa tarde-noche tan de cerca les hacía sentirse más unidos de lo que hubieran estado en otras circunstancias, otro cardenal no podría haber sido su camarlengo. Ahora necesitaba a su lado a gente en la que pudiera confiar. Por esa misma razón, el teniente Chartrand era ahora, tras la muerte del comandante Richter, el comandante Chartrand, a pesar de tener apenas veintiún años de edad.

El cardenal Baggia apartó un momento la mirada de la agenda preparada para ese día y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que Patrick se relajara y dejara a un lado sus elucubraciones: no conseguía nada torturándose de esa manera, ahora tenía que cumplir con su deber.

- Creo que después de la audiencia con el primer ministro comenzaré a estudiar el tema de la próxima audiencia general – hizo saber Patrick, a la vez que abría el armario empotrado de la estancia.

- Pero, Su Santidad, ayer fue miércoles – se sorprendió el cardenal Baggia: no hacía ni veinticuatro de la última audiencia con los fieles y el nuevo pontífice ya pensaba en la siguiente.

- Volverá a ser miércoles antes de que me dé cuenta – contestó el joven pontífice mientras descolgaba una de las muchas sotanas blancas que guardaba el armario – Además, ya he terminado el discurso del Ángelus del domingo.

El camarlengo Baggia estaba sorprendido, a la par que complacido con la actitud del nuevo pontífice. Su entusiasmo y disposición nunca dejaban de sorprenderle. Parecía no tener límites, nunca había visto nada parecido en ninguno de sus predecesores, ni siquiera en su padre, Dios lo tuviera en su gloria. Lo adjudicaba al factor de la edad, quizás deberían haber elegido a un Papa joven hace mucho tiempo.

El día no parecía tener suficientes horas para todas las actividades que desarrollaba Patrick McKenna: aparte del horario normal, el cual conocía bien debido a su cargo como camarlengo, estaba el horario extra-oficial, aquel al que más tiempo dedicaba y el que más agradecía y valoraba la gente, creyente o no. Ese horario estaba compuesto de horas en el confesionario de la Basílica de San Pedro, donde absolvía por sí mismo los pecados de las personas que se acercaban a su cubículo; visitas a hospitales infantiles, en los que era capaz de estar más horas de las que cualquier cuerpo de seguridad consideraría prudentes; visitas a residencias de ancianos, quienes no acababan de convencerse de que fuera la persona apropiada para ser el vicario de Cristo en la Tierra hasta que fue a verlos; sumado a todo tipo de audiencias a fieles que querían plantearle alguna duda de carácter espiritual… Se podía decir que la Iglesia Católica nunca había resultado tan cercana a nadie.

- La misa empezará a las siete, como de costumbre, los huéspedes de hoy vienen de Alemania – siguió diciendo el cardenal Baggia, mientras Patrick le escuchaba con atención – A las ocho tendré preparada la prensa del día y podrá leerla durante el desayuno, a las nueve dispone de dos horas libres en su estudio… - el camarlengo hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada de la agenda hacia el nuevo pontífice - Y yo personalmente le recomendaría que dedicara esas horas a recuperar el sueño perdido…

- No puedo, después de desayunar tengo que discutir la agenda del día… - empezó a decir Patrick.

- Eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora, su Santidad – apuntó el cardenal Baggia con autoridad, pero sin parecer impertinente en ningún momento – No puede servir a la Iglesia sino descansa como es debido.

Patrick pensó en contestar, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Sabía que Baggia tenía razón, el ritmo de su jornada era agotador y por nada del mundo querría acabar durmiéndose por las esquinas del Palacio Apostólico. Debía ser mejor que eso.

- Sí, tienes razón... – terminó admitiendo el joven a la vez que se giraba para ver cómo el cielo italiano se iba haciendo más claro a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- Me alegra oírlo – dijo el camarlengo Baggia con la satisfacción de que Patrick se dejara guiar por él y tuviera en cuenta sus opiniones – Volviendo a la agenda, ayer llamaron del Hospital de Santa Clara…

El corazón de Patrick dio un pequeño vuelco y se volvió de nuevo hacia su camarlengo.

- ¿Santa Clara? – preguntó el joven, como si no estuviera seguro de haberle oído correctamente.

- Sí, Santa Clara… - afirmó Baggia, un poco extrañado ante la reacción de Patrick – A las afueras de Palermo, lo recuerda, ¿verdad?

Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba: era el hospital en cuya Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos había despertado cuando tenía diez años después de sobrevivir al terremoto que había acabado con la vida del resto de personas que se encontraban en la iglesia donde él se encontraba oyendo misa con su madre, María. Él había sido el único superviviente, ni siquiera su madre había logrado sobrevivir al derrumbe del templo.

Hace unas semanas, ya como Papa, había visitado el centro y visitado a los enfermos que se encontraban allí para darles ánimo y consuelo, incluso había permanecido hasta el final sosteniendo la mano de un anciano que exhalaba sus últimos suspiros cuando él llegó. Aquel hombre era muy piadoso y había esperado su visita impacientemente, por nada del mundo Patrick habría dejado de acompañarle en el comienzo de su último viaje. Al contrario que muchos de sus predecesores, nunca realizaba estas visitas con prensa, ya que consideraba que frivolizaba demasiado la verdadera intención de la visita, incluso la entorpecía. Cuando iba a esos lugares sólo iban él y personas de confianza a las que podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

- Claro, cómo no – dijo finalmente Patrick - ¿Ocurre algo?

El camarlengo negó amablemente con la cabeza:

- Se preocupa demasiado, su Santidad. Sólo querían agradecer de nuevo su visita y que la colecta de ayer estuviera destinada a la causa de su hospital, le están muy agradecidos por ello.

Cosas como ésas eran las que hacían que su nueva vida mereciera la pena, aunque no lo hacía por conseguir el reconocimiento de la gente. Era lo que sentía que debía hacer, era su manera de compensar los horrores que había ayudado a llevar a cabo.

- Comunique al personal de Santa Clara mi agradecimiento, pero también recuérdeles que no es necesario que me lo agradezcan. Ellos hacen una labor muy importante por la gente de allí…

El cardenal Baggia asintió y comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

- Son casi las seis de la mañana, le dejo para que le dé tiempo a prepararse para la misa de siete. Si hay alguna novedad de cualquier tipo no dejaré de hacérsela saber.

_- Grazie _– agradeció Patrick antes de que Baggia abandonara la alcoba, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía por delante una hora para ducharse, cambiarse y echarle un último vistazo al contenido de la misa de esa mañana. El cielo iba esclareciéndose cada vez más así que decidió apagar la luz de la estancia, quedando ésta tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la mañana. Se disponía a entrar ya en el cuarto de baño contiguo al dormitorio papal a preparar la ducha cuando el nombre de Santa Clara volvió a su mente. Santa Clara… El hospital no era lo único que había acudido a la mente de Patrick cuando el cardenal Baggia pronunció ese nombre. Dejando la sotana colgando de un perchero cercano, Patrick McKenna volvió a dirigirse hacia el armario empotrado de la habitación y lo abrió de par en par.

Era del tamaño de un pasillo muy pequeño, y lo encontraba exageradamente espacioso teniendo en cuenta que lo único que albergaba eran sotanas en su mayoría blancas; casullas de color verde, violeta (a usar según la etapa del año litúrgico en el que se encontrara); estolas, mitras… Patrick se adelantó un par de pasos dentro del guardarropa y comenzó a tirar con cuidado del pomo de un cajón que hacía años que estaba atascado, cedía raras veces después de mucho insistir y esa fue una de las veces en que lo hizo.

A simple vista dentro del mismo había viejos documentos, casullas ya muy gastadas para su uso actual, nada que mereciera especialmente la pena. Pero no era eso lo que únicamente contenía. El joven pontífice alargó la mano dentro del cajón, sorteando folios gastados y telas deterioradas, hasta que el tacto cambió. Era tela, menos trabajada que las casullas que había en ese mismo cajón pero igual o incluso más preciada para él. Tiró con cuidado hasta sacar la prenda al exterior: era una chaqueta azul marino, tenía un agujero deshilachado en la zona del hombro izquierdo y ni siquiera la tonalidad oscura que tenía disimulaba los restos de sangre seca que había en ella.

Pertenecía a Claire Dilthey, la había olvidado en el despacho papal la tarde-noche del pasado 24 de junio. Cuando Chartrand la encontró meses atrás en el despacho papal, Patrick no se vio capaz de decirle que se deshiciera de ella, algo que el joven suizo comprendió y respetó desde el primer momento, nunca le agradecería lo bastante su lealtad. Ni siquiera sabía si había hecho bien en conservarla, ni siquiera sabía si era correcto, pero para él era la prueba física de que Claire Dilthey había estado allí alguna vez. Era lo único que le demostraba que ella fue real.

No había vuelto a saber de ella en esos cinco meses, ni una sola noticia desde que decidió pasar página con respecto a ella en la residencia de Santa Marta. Era cierto que había evitado cualquier periódico o cadena de televisión que pudiera hacer referencia a la periodista de la BBC. Si realmente hubiera querido saber de ella hubiera bastado con teclear su nombre en algún buscador de Internet, pero no lo había hecho. Estaba decidido a seguir su camino sin mirar atrás, aunque a veces ese camino fuera cuesta arriba.

Creía estar superándolo, el cardenal Strauss había tenido razón: los meses sin saber nada de ella, sin alimentar su recuerdo habían terminado por conseguir que no lograra recordar siquiera el rostro de la joven periodista, ahora era sólo una imagen difusa en su mente. Era rubia, sí, podía recordar eso, le gustaba ver la luz del sol italiano reflejado en su pelo… Otras tantas veces se preguntaba si lo que había sentido por ella era real, o si había dejado llevar por lo precipitado de la situación y por el hecho de que Claire se hubiera portado tan bien con él. A juzgar por cómo le latía el corazón al plantearse esas cuestiones creía conocer ya la respuesta: había estado completamente enamorado de ella, y probablemente lo siguiera estando ahora, aunque rechazara esa idea cada vez que le venía a la mente.

También le llamaba poderosamente la atención el hecho de que, aunque el cardenal Strauss hubiera llegado a convencerle de lo contrario semanas después del incidente de los Illuminati, Claire no había dicho una sola palabra sobre lo que vio esa tarde-noche dentro de los muros del Vaticano y mucho menos sobre lo que pasó entre ellos dos, aunque de haberlo hecho se hubiera convertido en una de las personas más solicitadas del momento por los medios. No, aunque no pudiera recordarla exactamente tal como ella era, sabía que hubiera sido incapaz de hacer algo así, no únicamente por él, sino también por su propia dignidad.

Ante todo eso que debía olvidar, esa chaqueta demostraba que, si bien Claire Dilthey era real, lo que cerca que estuvo de acabar con su vida también lo había sido. Aunque no había sido el que controlaba los hilos en ese aspecto del plan, había estado de acuerdo con el modo de proceder del comandante Richter hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. Eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría, como tantas otras cosas.

El tañido de las campanas que anunciaban las seis y media de la mañana le sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos: ¿había dejado pasar tanto tiempo? Maldijo en voz baja por retrasarse tanto, volvió a introducir la chaqueta en lo más profundo del cajón sin apenas mirarla, lo cerró y se dirigió con paso veloz de nuevo hacia el dormitorio papal. No debía pensar tanto en el pasado cuando era el futuro lo que contaba, y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Tenía por delante un día totalmente de lleno de reuniones y audiencias de todo tipo, y, aunque no lo supiera aún, también de sorpresas.


	5. Chapter 5

El día transcurría con relativa normalidad en la sede de la BBC de Londres. Las manecillas del reloj de la redacción apenas habían alcanzado el número doce y las noticias brillaban por su ausencia: la re-inauguración de una vieja librería al norte de la ciudad, el último ganador de un famoso concurso de talentos y las últimas declaraciones políticas del primer ministro componían las noticias del día. Lo único que tenían esos tres titulares en común es que ninguno de los tres importaba lo suficiente al público como para mantener el índice de audiencia que habían estado teniendo últimamente. Y en el plano internacional tampoco había mucho más de lo que informar. El mundo parecía estar en absoluta calma y, por mal que pudiera sonar, eso no les venía nada bien.

Leonard Head, presentador del noticiario de la noche y también miembro recurrente en las juntas de contenidos, dejó escapar pesadamente el aire y se pasó la mano por la cabeza en el interior de su despacho, que ofrecía una admirable vista de la ciudad capital de Inglaterra. Quizás era hora de emitir ese reportaje de Gunther Glick sobre el histórico cementerio de Highgate, que debía haber sido emitido hace poco más de tres semanas, coincidiendo con la festividad de Halloween. No tenía sentido que lo guardaran por más tiempo en la recámara, era hora de emitir ese dichoso reportaje antes de que se volviera demasiado anacrónico. Quién sabía, puede que el nombre de Gunther Glick atrajera a la gente, ya que se había hecho extrañamente popular y gracias a eso tuviera buena acogida en la audiencia, después de todo los reportajes sobre ese tipo de temas siempre solían funcionar.

Una bandada de pájaros atravesó el cielo azul tras el cristal de la ventana de su despacho, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de sus divagaciones con respecto al contenido del noticiario de las nueve. Fue casi en ese mismo momento cuando el teléfono de su despacho comenzó a sonar. El presentador se pasó la mano por los párpados y bajó los pies del escritorio para inclinarse a contestar el teléfono:

- ¿Sí?

Su secretaria, Holly, una mujer de sesenta años a la que había contratado para que su mujer le dejara tranquilo en cuanto a la reputación de las secretarias se refería, le comunicó desde la pequeña mesa que había al entrar en su despacho que al otro lado de la línea, esperando hablar con él, se encontraba una persona que estaba interesada en contratar a uno de los reporteros de la plantilla.

Leonard estaba ya apunto de decir que los contratos de todos los trabajadores de la BBC estaban blindados cuando Holly se apresuró a mencionar un dato más. La garganta del presentador se quedó seca casi en el acto, abrió los ojos como platos, y se apretó más el auricular a la oreja:

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Leonard Head estaba llamando a la puerta del jefe de plantilla de BBC Londres, el superior de más rango con el que podía hablar en esos momentos. Sostenía en sus manos un folio con todos los datos que le había proporcionado el hombre con el que había hablado por teléfono y aún así Leonard no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca habían hablado con nadie que tuviera un interés tan exagerado en alguno de sus trabajadores, pero a juzgar por la cifra que habían ofrecido, ese hombre y su cadena estaban dispuestos a hacerse con ese trabajador: costara lo que costara, ya que el dinero no parecía ser un problema.

- ¡Adelante! – se oyó desde dentro del despacho al que intentaba acceder el presentador de la BBC.

Head giró el picaporte y entró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Charles Day era el mandamás en la sede de la cadena de televisión más antigua del mundo en Londres. Era un hombre más orondo, ya tenía la mayor parte de su cabello compuesto por canas y estaba a punto de terminar sus cincuenta y muchos años, por lo que había oído, a pocos años de jubilarse, pero sin embargo sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo y había hecho frente a toda clase de noticias inesperadas que conllevaban un trabajo y una cobertura de la noticia con la que no habían contado sin siquiera despeinarse. Leonard Head no podía pensar en nadie que le diera más seguridad a la hora de plantear y solucionar este imprevisto.

Charles Day se apresuró a levantarse y estrechar con efusividad la mano del presentador estrella de la BBC cuando éste entró en el despacho:

- Buenos días, Leonard, ¿todo bien? – dijo Day con una sonrisa más propia del gato de Cheshire que de una persona humana.

- Todo bien, señor. – contestó Leonard devolviéndole el apretón de manos, aunque sin estar muy seguro de que todo fuera bien.

- No esperaba verte antes de la reunión de contenidos de las doce – mencionó su superior, abrochándose los botones de la chaqueta mientras volvía a reclinarse en su silla de despacho.

- Tampoco yo, señor, pero es que ha surgido un imprevisto que me gustaría comentar con usted. – explicó el presentador, decidiendo que era mejor sacar el propósito de la visita cuanto antes.

Con una expresión de evidente sorpresa en su rostro, Charles Day señaló con la palma de la mano la silla que había al otro lado de su escritorio, invitando a su compañero a tomar asiento. Una vez que Leonard Head estuvo sentado al otro lado, éste tomó aire y murmuró:

- No estoy muy seguro de que sea yo el más apropiado para hacerle llegar esto, pero…

- Demonios, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? Estás asustándome con tanto secretismo – le interrumpió Day, aunque sabía muy bien que si hubiera pasado alguna catástrofe muy probablemente él estaría comunicándoselo a Leonard Head y no al revés.

El mencionado periodista negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Han llamado hace escasos minutos de una cadena extranjera, el portavoz de la misma ha expresado un ferviente interés en contratar a uno de nuestros trabajadores.

El jefe dejó reposar la información unos instantes antes de dejar escapar el aire con aspecto cansado:

- Ya me tenías preocupado, Len. – dijo Charles Day, visiblemente aliviado – Mucho que temo que no va a ser posible, todos los periodistas de la BBC mantienen un férreo contrato de exclusividad y ninguno de ellos vence hasta dentro de un año y medio, ¿pensaban en alguien en concreto?

Todo eso ya lo sabía, pensó Leonard Head. Él también había pensado en su momento que era una pérdida de tiempo estar siquiera planteándose negociar sobre alguno de sus trabajadores cuando era del todo imposible, sin embargo la insistencia del hombre que hablaba al otro lado de la línea y la cantidad que ofrecían le habían llevado al despacho donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

- Estaban pensando en Dilthey. – hizo saber finalmente el presentador.

Day contuvo una risa de suficiencia sin demasiado éxito. Habían recibido ya bastantes ofertas por Claire Dilthey, al igual que las habían recibido por Gunther Glick y Chinita Macri, pero ninguna oferta parecía convencer ni a la cadena, ni a los susodichos, de modo que esas negociaciones nunca llegaban a nada porque acababan antes incluso de haberlas propuesto.

- No dejaría escapar a ninguno de esos tres mosqueteros, aunque me saliera de nuevo la úlcera – contestó Charles Day, mientras se giraba levemente hacia la pantalla del ordenador, donde tenía abierta la página web de la cadena. – No me interesa.

- Lo sé, señor, pero… - dijo Leonard Head, sacando de su portafolio el fax que habían recibido con la oferta que habían comunicado al presentador por teléfono - Me temo que insisten.

Charles Day se giró y le miró durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a extender el brazo y tomar el folio que le ofrecía uno de los rostros más populares de su cadena. Estudió el escrito sin demasiado interés, al menos hasta llegar a la parte que había provocado que Leonard Head pensara que había una errata muy importante en aquella especie de contrato provisional. El casi sesentón alzó la mirada del folio hacia Leonard Head, quien podía jurar que la expresión en el rostro de su jefe era más o menos la que él debía haber tenido en su momento.

- Me estás tomando el pelo… - dijo Charles Day como si de repente fueran a entrar todos sus empleados con un sombrerito y matasuegras diciendo que había caído en una cámara oculta, buscando una sonrisa nerviosa a la par que delatora en el rostro de Head, pero no lo encontró – No pueden ofrecer algo así por un reportero…

- Lo sé, señor. He hablado de esa cifra con el portavoz que se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros y al parecer no se trata de ningún error… - explicó con calma Leonard Head - Esa es su oferta.

Su superior le miró con estupefacción y volvió a dirigir la mirada al fax que tenía entre sus manos. En todos sus años de carrera no había visto nada igual: el sueldo que ofrecían a Claire Dilthey era más alto que el actual, pero lo que de verdad captaba su atención era que estaban dispuestos a compensar a la BBC por las molestias de cancelar el contrato de la reportera de forma más que generosa. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero aún así… Estrujó el papel entre sus manos, hizo una bola con él y la tiró por encima de su hombro, como si así pudiera quitarse las dudas que reconcomían su mente.

- Debemos ser realistas, señor. Sabemos que Claire Dilthey no va a decir que no si esto llega a sus oídos – dijo el presentador al ver la reacción de su jefe.

- No tiene por qué enterarse de nada de esto, Head. No pienso renunciar a Dilthey ni por todo el oro del mundo. No soy idiota, he visto lo que hacen las barras de las audiencias cada vez que Glick o ella aparecen en pantalla… - espetó Charles Day, exponiendo su gran pero en aquella extraña negociación.

Leonard Head asintió, preguntándose que diría su compañera de redacción si supiera lo que algunas cadenas del mundo parecían estar dispuestos a pagar con tal de que trabajara con ellos. Lo más probablemente es que pasara unos cuantos minutos halagada y luego volviera a la pantalla de su ordenador a redactar alguna noticia del día: Claire no dejaba que las suposiciones y los qué-pudo-haber-sido influyeran demasiado en ella o en su vida laboral. Pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera dejar su mente en blanco tan fácilmente en esta ocasión.

- A decir verdad, parecían contar con que usted no querría aceptar ningún tipo de compensación porque se trata de Claire Dilthey… Por eso me han hecho saber que si ése es el problema, están dispuestos a negociar la cláusula de exclusividad…

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Charles Day, ya que miró suspicazmente a Leonard Head y musitó:

- ¿Qué tipo de negociación?

- Claire Dilthey no dejaría de trabajar para la BBC en ningún momento si nosotros no quisiéramos. Estarían dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo en el que podría ejercer como enviada especial de nuestra cadena y volar a Londres una vez por semana, así como una conexión en directo con la misma frecuencia…

- Proponen que trabaje para las dos cadenas a la vez…

- Algo así – dijo Head – Dividiría su tiempo entre nosotros y ellos pero, obviamente, al tener que trasladarse, su lugar de trabajo habitual estaría allí durante un año…

- ¿Un año? ¿Ofrecen esta cantidad de dinero por únicamente un año? – exclamó el sesentón, abriendo cada vez más los ojos.

Leonard Head asintió con la cabeza y carraspeó mientras se recostaba con confianza en el asiento del otro lado del escritorio de su jefe:

- Jefe, creo que si ese contrato saliera adelante, nosotros seríamos los únicos que saldríamos ganando… - comenzó a decir el presentador – Si estas personas quieren gastarse tanto dinero por un único año y encima compensarnos económicamente tanto a nosotros como a Dilthey, ése es su problema. Pero si ella sigue haciendo conexiones con la BBC desde esa ciudad, precisamente ésa…

- Los índices de audiencia incrementarían considerablemente – comentó Charles Day casi para sí mismo mientras su mente parecía estar estudiando frenéticamente los pros y los contras de la situación… Y por primera vez en muchos años sólo veía "pros". Tras unos instantes de silencio, Charles Day se arremangó con un estudiado movimiento de brazo, tomó el folio que le había dado el presentador de la BBC, lo alisó lo mejor que pudo y lo envió por fax. Después, tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó una extensión, bajo la atenta mirada de Leonard Head.

- ¿Junta directiva? Aquí Charles Alan Day – proclamó el mencionado – Acabo de enviarles un fax que nos acaba de llegar a la redacción… Sí, ése mismo…

El presentador aguardó pacientemente mientras su superior hablaba por teléfono con el representante de los demás miembros de la Junta Directiva, reunidos en una sala de asambleas de la parte oeste del inmenso edificio sede de la BBC en la capital inglesa. Head escuchó cómo su jefe explicaba a su compañero la situación sobre la que habían estado discutiendo hace unos minutos con el presentador del noticiario de la noche. Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas, Charles Day colgó el teléfono y se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¿Y bien? – quiso saber Leonard Head.

Charles Day le miró durante unos instantes, como queriendo aumentar la incertidumbre y el ansia de noticias de su empleado, y finalmente murmuró:

- Van a comprobar la veracidad de la oferta con el portavoz de la sala de prensa que se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros; pero una cosa sí te puedo adelantar…

Una vez más hizo una pausa para añadir tensión al momento y finalmente estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que su orondo rostro cobrara un color rojizo:

- Si yo fuera Dilthey creo que iría haciendo las maletas

* * *

_Mismo día, misma hora…_

En esos precisos instantes, Patrick McKenna se encontraba dentro de uno de los muchos confesionarios que había dispuestos en los laterales de la Basílica de San Pedro. La mañana estaba pasando sin que nada fuera de lo común ocurriera: las mismas audiencias con los cardenales venidos de otros países, los mismos jefes de Estado fingiendo una sonrisa de cordialidad y entendimiento para una cámara por puro oportunismo, los mismos sobresaltos al vislumbrar a alguien parecido a su padre… Pero dentro de lo que cabía no se sentía tan mal como por la mañana, el contacto con los fieles lo refrescaba, hacía que su mente se entregara por completo a la tarea que Dios le había encomendado. Siendo Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica, no tendría por qué seguir pasando horas escuchando las confesiones de la gente de a pie, pero sin embargo seguía haciéndolo, sin previo aviso, de modo que de vez en cuando algún feligrés se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida cuando escuchaban la voz al otro lado de la rejilla.

Oyéndoles hablar se daba cuenta de cuáles eran los temas que de verdad preocupaban a la gente que había más allá de los muros de San Pedro, sabía cuáles eran los temores y las dudas de sus fieles, y no dudaba en lanzar un mensaje de ilusión y esperanza al mundo justo cuando éste más lo necesitaba. Aunque él mismo no lo viera así, lo cierto era que todo el mundo, creyentes o no, concordaba en que Patrick McKenna era lo mejor que le había pasado a la Iglesia en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que tenía un horario muy programado, siempre se quedaba en los confesionarios el tiempo que fuera necesario para que no quedara nadie sin la absolución, y eso muchas provocaba cierto caos en el orden del día. En esa ocasión fue Gennaro Scialo el encargado de avisar al joven sucesor de san Pedro de que el cardenal Baggia ya le estaba esperando en el despacho papal. Conforme fue acercándose al confesionario de rústica madera pudo observar al ex-camarlengo con una mano apoyada en el mentón escuchando atentamente a un niño de unos once años que estaba confesando a través de la tradicional rejilla.

El funcionario Scialo decidió aguardar a que terminara la confesión y observó que no había más gente alrededor, de modo que no tendría que esperar mucho más para recordar sus deberes institucionales al nuevo Pontífice. Ya no debía de quedar mucho tiempo, ya que oía murmurar al joven algunas palabras en italiano, pero no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para saber qué aconsejaba al pequeño. Vio que éste último asentía con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y que se incorporaba del reclinatorio. Antes de que el niño terminara de irse, Patrick McKenna salió del confesionario y le llamó para decirle una última cosa. Lo único que oyó Gennaro Scialo de toda esa confesión fue la promesa de que "todo saldría bien". El pontífice se inclinó y besó de forma protectora la cabeza del niño, para después revolver levemente el cabello del pequeño, arrancando lo que parecía ser la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo en aquel rostro infantil.

Cuando el niño se hubo marchado, Patrick McKenna se volvió finalmente hacia Scialo, reparando finalmente en su presencia:

- Perdóneme, era un asunto importante…

Gennaro, que rondaba cerca de los setenta años, usaba gafas cuadradas y llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para el Vaticano, hizo un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Santo Padre, pero la verdad es que… - dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y afirmó – Cuesta imaginar qué pecados puede tener un niño de esa edad para estar afligido por ellos…

Mientras se ponía a su lado, siguiendo los pasos del funcionario a través de la luminosa Basílica de San Pedro, Patrick pensó que, aunque no era secreto de confesión propiamente dicho, ya que no había habido ninguna confesión de pecados por parte del pequeño, no diría a Gennaro Scialo lo que afligía al niño. Le había dicho que hacía apenas dos días que su madre había muerto en un accidente de coche y, mientras le escuchaba, a Patrick le daba la sensación de estar escuchando a su yo del pasado al otro lado de la rejilla: la misma confusión, el mismo desconsuelo, la misma incertidumbre sobre el futuro… Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, que posiblemente nunca cambiarían.

- Todas las almas necesitan apoyo en un determinado momento, incluso las de los más inocentes – hizo saber Patrick McKenna volviéndose con una media sonrisa hacia el veterano trabajador – Además, el Señor dijo que los puros de corazón, como los niños, son que los que entrarán en el Reino de los Cielos.

Scialo asintió rotundamente con la cabeza, a la vez que se quitaba las gafas y las empañaba con vaho para limpiarlas con un pequeño trapo de tela que llevaba en la chaqueta.

- Por supuesto, su Santidad, nunca oirá de mi boca unas palabras que digan lo contrario, pero lo que quería hablar con usted es otro asunto de vital importancia…

- Muy bien – dijo Patrick, deteniéndose en su marcha, haciendo que el funcionario hiciera lo mismo - ¿De qué trata ese asunto tan importante?

Gennaro carraspeó sonoramente y tras volver a colocarse las gafas murmuró:

- El cardenal Baggia me ha pedido que le excuse, ya que esta tarde tiene cita médica y no podrá atenderle…

- No hay molestia alguna, que se tome el tiempo que necesite – dijo el joven de inmediato – Pero perdone la interrupción, continúe por favor.

- Así mismo, quería hacerle saber que, en su humilde opinión, cree que, ya que está trabajando el tema de la próxima Audiencia General, ésta debería estar dedicada a aquellos que padecieron o murieron durante los atentados a Nuestra Madre Iglesia hace unos meses, Dios los tenga en su gloria – terminó de explicar Gennaro Scialo, levantando las manos hacia el cielo. - Cree que la gente lo necesita.

Patrick McKenna sopesó la idea en su mente durante unos largos instantes, la estudió a conciencia. Él también creía que la gente necesitaba una ceremonia como aquella, y sin embargo nunca la había propuesto. Era verdad que los días siguientes a su nombramiento como Pontífice había condenado firmemente unos atentados de los que él mismo tuvo culpa, que había rezado por las almas de las personas que murieron ese día (doce en total, contando a los Preferiti, miembros de la Guardia Suiza, del clero y a los fieles), pero nunca habían tenido un homenaje propiamente dicho, ni siquiera en el pasado día primero de Noviembre, día en que se honra a los difuntos. Y eso era algo que debía corregirse de inmediato.

- Creo que es una idea excelente – afirmó finalmente Patrick McKenna, volviéndose hacia Gennaro Scialo – El recuerdo de aquellas personas aún sigue muy presente tanto dentro como fuera de los muros del Vaticano… Todos ellos merecen ese homenaje.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó Scialo sin poder contenerse, a la par que sorprendido.

Patrick sabía muy bien a lo que se refería: le preguntaba sin hacerlo si el comandante Richter y el padre Simeón, culpables de intentar asesinarle hacía unos meses, merecían tal homenaje, y, pese a todo, la respuesta del Pontífice no pudo ser más rotunda.

- Todos

Llevaba también sobre su conciencia el peso de sus muertes, aunque hubieran sido ellos los que le habían inducido a formar parte de ese descabellado y cruel plan para salvar la Iglesia, no podía evitar pensar que, con la muerte, ya habían sido castigados en la Tierra. Lo que el Señor decidiera hacer con ellos ya no era de su incumbencia, sólo le quedaba rezar porque se hubiera apiadado de sus almas… Y porque se apiadara de la suya también cuando le llegara la hora de presentarse ante él. Gennaro Scialo volvió a carraspear, llamando la atención del Pontífice:

- Muy bien, entonces queda confirmado – dijo el funcionario trazando una pequeña cruz en un portafolios que llevaba bajo el brazo. – También debo comunicarle de una donación a los Museos Vaticanos que ha llegado esta misma mañana, en estos momentos está siendo examinada por los restauradores.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Patrick, desconcertado. Hacía mucho que las donaciones de obras de arte a los Museos Vaticanos eran más bien escasas por no decir nulas.

- Creo que se trata de un busto, su Santidad. Cuando terminen de inspeccionar podrá bajar a verlo, si lo desea.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió su marcha con Gennaro Scialo a través de la Basílica de San Pedro, y pensó que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a medida que hacía obras que favorecían a los más necesitados o las víctimas de los Illuminati, como la audiencia del próximo miércoles, sentía que su carga se hacía más liviana, casi soportable. Se sentía mejor consigo mismo, y no podría dar más gracias a Dios por ello.

* * *

Eran las doce menos cuarto de la mañana y no estaba trabajando, una situación con la que no acababa de estar a gusto pero que, definitivamente, le ofrecía algunas ventajas. No era que no le gustara estar en su escritorio de la sala de redacción, ni que lo pasara mal haciendo reportajes por las calles de Londres, pero, gracias en gran medida a su padre, Claire había acabado convenciéndose de que la situación no sería duradera: volvería a la BBC cuando menos lo esperara, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era disfrutar del descanso que esa situación tan atípica le proporcionaba.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor/salón de su casa, dando vueltas con la cuchara al tazón de leche caliente que se había preparado. Normalmente era más partidaria del café, pero eso era cuando tenía que madrugar en Londres levantándose a las seis y media de la mañana, no cuando hacía poco menos de diez minutos que había salido de la cama en Hogganfield.

Sabía que era generalizar, pero todos los días que pasaba allí le parecían estupendos, suponían una gran burbuja de oxígeno cuando el estrés ocasionado por el trabajo llegaba al punto de no-retorno. Miró por encima del hombro, a través de la ventana que había más cerca y que daba al jardín que había nada más entrar por la puerta principal de la casa: sus padres estaban dando un pequeño paseo y charlaban mientras su padre llevaba al pequeño de la casa a hombros, como solía hacer con su hermano y ella misma cuando eran niños.

Nunca se lo había dicho a ninguno de los dos, pero les admiraba profundamente. Había vivido una infancia feliz y nunca le faltó de nada, tenía todo lo que una niña podría desear sin ser una malcriada, además de unos padres que se desvivían por ella y su hermano. En aquellos momentos Claire tenía 29 años y muchas veces no acababa de sentirse una persona adulta, por eso cada vez que pensaba que a esa misma edad, sus padres tenían ya dos hijos de nueve y siete años y habían formado un hogar feliz partiendo de cero no podía evitar sentir una oleada de cariño y agradecimiento hacia ellos.

Admiraba cómo su padre, aún después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía mirando a su madre como si siempre hubiera sido la única y, a su vez, cómo ella seguía apoyando su rostro en su hombro cuando salían a dar un paseo cogidos del brazo. Habían afrontado todas las barreras que les había puesto la vida, empezando un embarazo prácticamente adolescente y terminando con la muerte de su primer hijo. Y aún así seguían juntos y parecía que siempre lo estarían. Siempre habían formado una familia sólida y feliz, y, incluso ahora que Eddie no estaba, luchaban por seguir siéndolo.

El teléfono de la casa familiar comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, sacando a Claire de sus pensamientos y haciendo que volviera la mirada hacia el interior de la casa en el mismo momento en que sus padres entraban en la misma. Se incorporó de la mesa, intercambió un cariñoso saludo con sus padres y descolgó el teléfono, apoyado el auricular entre su oreja y su hombro izquierdo.

- Dígame – contestó Claire antes siquiera de saber quién llamaba. Tras escuchar su nombre completo al otro lado de la línea, preguntó – Sí, soy yo…

El tono de estupefacción con el que Claire había respondido hizo que tanto su padre como su madre se volvieran hacia ella, preguntándole con la mirada el motivo de la llamada. La joven, sin separarse del teléfono mientras parecía estar escuchando a quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea, murmuró en una voz inaudible el remitente de la llamada, haciendo que sus padres le leyeran los labios.

- BBC – murmuró Zachary Dilthey sin salir de su asombro al mismo tiempo que le invadía una sensación de tranquilidad por el futuro laboral de su hija, sensación que debía compartir también la madre de la joven, ya que apretó entusiasmada la mano de su marido.

Claire permaneció unos largos minutos más al teléfono y, a juzgar por sus expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad, supieron al instante que el motivo de esa llamada sólo podía ser algo terriblemente bueno o terriblemente malo. Tras unos minutos más y unas palabras escasas de la menor de los Dilthey, Claire colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia sus padres como si aún no pudiera acabar de creer lo que había oído.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Elizabeth Dilthey, totalmente impaciente por saber si su hija había recuperado su trabajo.

La joven se tomó su tiempo para responder, se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio mientras tomaba aire y finalmente dijo:

- Quieren que vuelva

Los rostros de sus padres esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción e intercambiaron una mirada de alivio. Zachary Dilthey se apresuró a preguntar:

- ¿Cuándo vas a tener que volver a Londres?

Claire Dilthey esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, escogiendo mentalmente las palabras adecuadas porque sabía el efecto que la noticia tendría en sus padres. Dios santo, ni ella misma aún podía creer lo que Charles Day le acababa de decir por teléfono.

- No quieren que vuelva a Londres... - aclaró finalmente la joven - Quieren que vuelva a Roma


	6. Chapter 6

Pasados unos instantes después de que su hija menor les comunicara la noticia sobre el inesperado giro de su vida laboral, las reacciones del matrimonio Dilthey no se hicieron esperar: la expresión de descontento y decepción de Elizabeth Dilthey hablaba por sí sola, pero el cabeza de familia no tuvo demasiados reparos en hacer saber su opinión en voz alta:

- Ni se te ocurra – afirmó Zachary Dilthey, siendo consciente de que, conociendo el carácter de su hija, ése era el inicio de una discusión.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos, apenas entendiendo la reacción de su padre, quien, por su parte, se limitó a sostenerle una mirada de reproche mientras la perplejidad de ella aumentaba por momentos y, como solía ocurrirle, comenzó a hablar antes de haber pensado en lo que iba a contestarle:

- Vaya… – exclamó Claire, sin poder salir de su asombro – Entonces debo dar gracias por el hecho de ser una persona adulta y poder tomar la decisión que considere oportuna por mí misma.

- Pero, ¿es que te has vuelto loca? – preguntó el cabeza de familia, no muy seguro de que sus oídos no le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada - ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace unos meses?

- Claro que me acuerdo – contestó ella de forma rotunda – Sé perfectamente lo que pasó y no pasó en Roma, papá. Fue algo terrible, sí, pero…

La joven se detuvo al ver el gesto de exasperación con el que su padre se revolvió el poco pelo que le quedaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba escapar el aire. Su madre parecía limitarse a estudiar el enfrentamiento entre padre e hija, cruzando los dedos interiormente porque su marido fuera lo suficientemente capaz de convencer a la hija de ambos de que volver a marcharse a Roma no era la decisión más inteligente del mundo.

Por un lado quería aprovechar el silencio de su padre para exponer sus razones para aceptar la oferta que le había hecho la Junta Directiva de la BBC, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensarla, todo había pasado demasiado rápido: había sido colgar el teléfono y encontrarse con la negativa de su padre a que aceptara una oferta en la que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar.

Paseó su mirada azul entre su madre y su padre, quienes parecían estar esperando el siguiente argumento de Claire. La joven negó con la cabeza y protestó:

- Ni siquiera me habéis dado tiempo para pensarlo… Aunque no haya mucho que pensar.

- ¿Aunque no haya mucho que pensar? – exclamó su padre dando un par de fuertes pasos en dirección a su hija: hacía mucho que no le veía tan enfadado. - ¿Aunque no haya mucho que pensar, dices?

Durante unos momentos, ella únicamente le devolvió la mirada, cada vez más asombrada a la misma medida que el enfado de su padre aumentaba. Elizabeth Dilthey seguía sin tomar partido en la discusión, por lo que, hasta que la vio tras su padre, Claire casi había olvidado que se encontraba allí. En parte entendía a su padre: si ella tuviera hijos tampoco querría que volvieran al lugar donde había estado a punto de perderlos, pero lo cierto era que la vida seguía y como periodista debía acudir allá donde la reclamaran, incluso si ese lugar era el mismísimo corazón de la Ciudad Eterna. Ya no era una niña, su padre no podía ni debía protegerla eternamente.

- Sé lo que pasó… - se decidió a comenzar a decir Claire en el tono más conciliador que pudo – Sé perfectamente lo que pasó en Roma, y sé que os preocupasteis mucho…

En ese instante, Zachary señaló acusadoramente a su hija con un tembloroso dedo índice, mientras su rostro parecía más enrojecido que nunca debido al enfado. Tragó saliva, se inclinó hacia Claire, acercando su rostro al de ella y murmuró entre dientes:

- No tienes ni la menor idea

Dicho esto pareció dar por terminada la conversación ya que abandonó la estancia con aire autoritario subiendo las escaleras al piso superior, haciendo que cada pisada resonara en la habitación. Instantes después, el ruido de un portazo les indicó que se había recluido en su dormitorio. El primer instinto de Claire fue seguirle, pero le bastó intercambiar una mirada con su madre para saber que no era una idea del todo buena. Después de haber observado toda la discusión entre padre e hija en silencio, Elizabeth Dilthey decidió que era el momento de hablar:

- Ahora está enfadado – dijo la madre de la joven aún con la mirada posada en la escalera que conducía a la planta superior de la vivienda; pasados unos instantes, se volvió hacia su hija y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Se le pasará, pero deja que pasen un par de horas antes de volver a hablar del tema con él.

Claire dejó escapar al aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones desde el momento en que su padre dio por zanjado el tema, y se pasó la mano por la frente mientras con la otra jugueteaba con el pequeño boliche de una de las sillas más cercanas. Aún estaba muy nerviosa y ni siquiera había sopesado todos los "pros" y los "contras" de la posibilidad de regresar a Roma, pero era cierto como que el cielo era azul que lo había pasado mal por la posibilidad de que en la BBC prescindieran de ella y una reacción así por parte de su padre no dejaba de parecerle desproporcionada e injusta.

Alzó la mirada hacia su madre: ella se había mantenido al margen en toda la discusión entre su marido y su hija, era hora de saber qué pensaba ella de todo esto.

- ¿Tú crees que es mala idea que vuelva a Roma? – preguntó Claire Dilthey, buscando el contacto visual con su madre, quien aún parecía estar sopesando todo lo que se había dicho en la discusión.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza, pero lo hizo tan lentamente que Claire supo que eso no indicaba que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, sino que no sabía qué hacer. Se pasó los dedos por debajo de los párpados y murmuró:

- Todo ha pasado demasiado deprisa como para que tengas que tomar una decisión ahora mismo… Piénsalo, medítalo, y luego decide lo que creas que es mejor para tí.

La joven asintió, intentando borrar en la medida de lo posible la discusión que había tenido con su padre minutos atrás: no le gustaba verle así, no le gustaba que no entendiera que era lo que debía hacer y no le gustaba que ni siquiera se hubiera parado a escucharla. Pero ésa era una de las características de su padre, era una muy buena persona, pero tendía a enfadarse rápidamente, una cualidad que, según decían muchos amigos de la familia, había heredado su hija menor, aunque a ella le gustara pensar que se trataba de una versión bastante descafeinada de su progenitor.

Volver a Roma. Dicho al instante no le parecía una mala idea, pero por mucho que hubiera intentado decirle a su padre que no tendría nada de sentido que volviera a ocurrir algo de carácter terrorista en la Ciudad Eterna, ella misma no podía estar segura de lo que decía, aunque no era eso lo que ella más temía. Temía que, una vez allí, el fantasma de todo el horror que había ocurrido hacía unos meses atrás no la dejara cumplir con su deber como era debido. Sabía lo que le ocurría a las personas que vivían algo terrible en un sitio nuevo para ellos: que rechazaban aquel lugar con sólo oír mencionar su nombre, y ella no quería que eso le pasara una vez estuviera en Roma, si es que llegaba a ir… Dios, tenía que ir.

Elizabeth Dilthey miró una de las ventanas de la estancia que daban al jardín exterior de la vivienda y murmuró volviéndose hacia su hija:

- Voy a ver si puedo hablar con tu padre, mientras tanto tú abre la puerta, Eddie sigue ahí fuera

Durante unos instantes, el corazón de Claire se detuvo debido a la impresión y observó cómo su madre abandonaba la estancia subiendo los escalones hacia la segunda planta de la vivienda mientras una única frase se repetía en su mente:

- Otra vez no – musitó finalmente Claire dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa con el fin de salir al jardín y que le diera un poco el aire.

Odiaba cuando parecía estar entablando una conversación medianamente normal con su madre y que, de repente, mencionara a Eddie de ese modo y todas las esperanzas de que mejorara desaparecían al instante. Muchas veces incluso se había preguntado si no sería mejor que su madre olvidara totalmente a Eddie, no únicamente el hecho de que estuviera muerto. Aunque no hablara del tema, aunque nadie de la familia hablara sobre el tema, sabía la carga que debía llevar su madre sobre los hombros y, a pesar de que en un principio consideró que se la merecía, con el paso de los años había visto cómo esa carga le impedía salir adelante, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín y la cerró tras de sí, lamentando al instante no haber cogido una chaqueta. El aire frío y otoñal tan característico de Escocia en esa estación del año parecía ir de aquí a allá revoleteando, arrastrando hojas secas por el césped y haciendo que las señoras apresuraran el camino de vuelta a casa tras una mañana de compras. Se colocó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente detrás de la oreja y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del jardín rodeando la casa.

Durante el corto trayecto, el nombre de la capital italiana volvió a su mente una vez y otra vez, y otra vez… ¿Se consideraba ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a Roma? Sí, sin duda alguna. No tenía por qué ocurrirle nada, era una idea del todo absurda, y nunca le había gustado tener ideas absurdas en la cabeza. Además, en el caso de que realmente temiera volver a Roma, podría funcionar como una especie de terapia de choque, no quería pasar el resto de su vida evitando la posibilidad de volver a la Ciudad Eterna sabiendo que era una manía irracional: era más que probable que su viaje a Roma estuviera totalmente carente de peligros y no le gustaba perder el tiempo pensando en cosas terribles que probablemente nunca ocurrirían.

Además, era una oferta que le había dejado los ojos como platos y con la sensación de que no había oído bien a su interlocutor: ¿todas esas ventajas por únicamente un año? ¿Qué era un año en una vida entera? Nada de nada, antes de que se diera cuenta estaría de vuelta en Escocia, o al menos en Gran Bretaña.

Cuando finalmente llegó al jardín trasero, en la parte posterior de la casa y le sorprendió no encontrarse sola de repente: en medio de un montón de hojas secas barridas y acumuladas en un rincón del patio, estaba su sobrino Eddie, cogiéndolas con sus manitas y lanzándolas al aire como si no hubiera mañana.

Entonces Claire recordó las palabras de su madre sobre que "Eddie seguía ahí fuera" y pensó que ella nunca había llamado a su hijo Eddie, sino Edmund y había intentado sin éxito alguno que toda la familia hiciera lo mismo, incluso su propio hijo era el primero que hacía como si oyera llover cuando le llamaba así. La joven esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y tomó al niño por debajo de los brazos.

- Será posible, con el frío que hace, que estés jugando aquí fuera

El benjamín de la casa la miró como si no viera el problema en esa cuestión y le tendió una hoja seca prácticamente destrozada que tenía en la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza y le besó en la frente:

- Hace demasiado frío, mejor jugamos dentro

La joven giró sobre sí misma para encaminarse de nuevo hacia la puerta de la vivienda cuando vio a su padre apoyado levemente en la valla que rodeaba el jardín de la misma. Su actitud no distaba mucho de la de hacía un rato, pero sí parecía intentar ser más conciliador mientras buscaba las palabras más apropiadas para decir. No sabía qué le había dicho su madre, pero estaba claro que había sabido medio convencerle de que tenía que dejarla ir cuando fuera preciso, y ese momento estaba más próximo que nunca.

- Todo saldrá bien – afirmó una esperanzada Claire Dilthey, intentando contagiar algo de ese espíritu a su progenitor.

Zachary se limitó a forzar una sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza: aún no estaba muy convencido, pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que dar el brazo a torcer. Debido a su trabajo, Claire no pasaba todo el tiempo que le gustaría en Hogganfield, y ahora que estaba allí no quería que se fuera tan pronto, pero Lizzie le había hecho saber que eso era interponerse en el camino que su hija debía seguir y que tenía que dejar que siguiera con su vida normal, ahora que la oferta que le habían ofrecido en la BBC superaba todas sus expectativas. Sabía todo eso, pero sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir hacía unos meses seguía costándole mucho dejarla marchar.

Claire adelantó un par de pasos y abrazó a su padre, aún con el pequeño Eddie en los brazos. Puede que fuera una intuición equivocada, pero tenía la certeza interior de que todo saldría bien y quería transmitirle esa idea. Zachary le devolvió el abrazo y, tras unos instantes, se separó de ella y le dio unas leves palmaditas en el hombro, indicando más aprobación de la que se sentía capaz de expresar con palabras.

En aquel momento, el niño comenzó a murmurar frases inconexas sobre el ruido que hacían las hojas al pisarlas, pero Claire no podía prestarle demasiada atención: había tomado una decisión, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el simple hecho de fijar esa idea en su mente le hizo sentir que su vida se ponía de nuevo en marcha, ahora tenía una meta a la que debía llegar.

Miró instintivamente a la ventana del segundo piso correspondiente a la habitación de sus padres para vislumbrar allí a su madre mirando por la ventana. Al darse cuenta de que su hija la miraba, alzó el pulgar en señal de victoria, provocando una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Claire.

En ese momento, la joven sintió que tenía otra buena razón que le demostraba que estaba haciendo lo correcto: sabía y sentía que ella pertenecía a Hogganfield, a su casa, a su familia… Sabía que eso nunca cambiaría, sabía que si todo lo demás fallaba siempre le quedaría ese trocito de cielo en la tierra.

Estaba más que preparada para marcharse.

* * *

El día había transcurrido con normalidad en el pequeño estado de Ciudad del Vaticano, en plena calma, carente de cualquier tipo de incidente que hiciera saltar la alarma, como venía siendo habitual después de aquella fatídica tarde-noche de San Juan. A pesar de que al principio había pensado que no estaba preparado el nuevo cargo que desempeñaría por mandato papal, el ahora comandante Chartrand no podía estar más orgulloso del mismo.

Debido a que la edad de los aspirantes a guardias suizos abarcaba de los diecinueve a los treinta años, no podía decirse que algunos de sus hombres fueran mucho mayores que él, lo que seguro habría pasado en cualquier otro ejército pero no en el ejército más pequeño y selecto del mundo; pero aún así, muchas veces se sorprendía de lo lejos que había llegado en tan pocos años dentro del cuerpo de seguridad del Vaticano. Si bien tenía diecinueve años cuando fue admitido, tenía veinte cuando fue nombrado teniente y ahora, con veintiún años y después de la muerte del comandante Richter, era el comandante más joven de la Guardia Suiza Pontificia de las últimas décadas.

Pensar en ello, mientras recorría los majestuosos pasillos de la Basílica de San Pedro y el Palacio Apostólico, a veces le abrumaba pero, debido a la calma que había reinado en el lugar desde que Patrick McKenna había sido elegido Papa, lo cierto era que no había notado un cambio especialmente particular en su jornada laboral. Tenía que hacer más papeleo y más reuniones con el resto de soldados, sí, pero nada fuera de la rutina diaria y agradecía que fuera así. Esperaba que las cosas se mantuvieran hasta diciembre, así podría tomarse los días de permiso para volver a Suiza y pasar allí las vacaciones de Navidad. Quien sabía, igual hasta podría sorprender a Erika yendo a verla al teatro...

Podría haber seguido divagando en sus pensamientos unos momentos más, de no ser porque alguien dobló la esquina del pasillo en que se encontraba andando, dando casi de bruces con él y esparciendo los folios que llevaba bajo el brazo por las baldosas del suelo del Palacio Apostólico:

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó sin siquiera pensar el comandante Chartrand.

Cuando vio que se trataba de Gennaro Scialo, uno de los funcionarios más veteranos del Vaticano, Chartrand no pudo evitar quedarse blanco: aunque técnicamente fuera su superior, no podía evitar sentirse como un novato cuando le ocurrían este tipo de cosas

_- Signore_ Scialo, discúlpeme, por favor, ¿se encuentra bien? – comenzó a excusarme atropelladamente el joven suizo.

El mencionado ya había comenzado a recoger los papeles del suelo sin siquiera mirar al nuevo comandante a la cara, parecía más que deseoso de abandonar esa escena en el menor tiempo posible. Gennaro Scialo siempre había destacado y causado una gran admiración entre sus compañeros por ser un gran devoto tanto de la religión como del trabajo, y parecía haber encontrado su lugar perfecto en Ciudad del Vaticano, donde trabajaba desde hacía décadas, siempre diligente y entregado. Pero en aquellos momentos no estaba haciendo justicia a esa impecable reputación.

_- Signore_ Scialo, ¿se encuentra bien? – repitió Chartrand al no haber obtenido respuesta alguna la vez anterior.

El mencionado alzó la mirada hacia Chartrand: parecía cansado, como si llevara días y sus noches trabajando sin descanso, y a la vez sumamente inquieto, incluso parecía temblar ligeramente. Parecía más viejo que nunca en ese estado. El joven suizo no pudo hacer otra cosa que ayudarle a levantarse, mientras Scialo parecía estar totalmente fuera de juego, sin poder cambiar esa expresión de confusión en su mirada. Tan pronto como el veterano funcionario fue capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí mismo, agradeció la ayuda con un temeroso "gracias" y pasó por el lado de Chartrand dando grandes zancadas, como si quisiera marcharse de ese lugar cuanto antes mejor.

Incluso cuando desapareció de su campo de visión al bajar unas escaleras, el comandante Chartrand siguió manteniendo su mirada en la dirección por la que se había marchado: ese comportamiento no era normal en él, quizás hubiera recibido una noticia realmente noticia hacía poco, alguna enfermedad, la muerte de un familiar o algo así. Desechando esas horribles hipótesis de su mente, el guardia suizo dejó escapar un suspiro y esperó que, fuera lo que fuera, se recuperara pronto.

Se arremangó ligeramente para ver la hora en su inmaculado reloj de muñeca: hacía unos minutos que debían estar esperándole sus compañeros en el cuartel, sólo llegaba un par de ellos tarde, pero los suficientes como para convertirse en una irregularidad.

Una irregularidad que se disponía a solucionar inmediatamente.

* * *

Los Museos Vaticanos no estaban albergados en la misma Basílica de San Pedro, ni siquiera en el Palacio Apostólico, donde se encontraban los apartamentos papales. Se trataba de un edificio formado por varias enormes galerías de arte, jardines… Todos ellos cuidadosamente guardados por los guardias suizos y dirigidos por un colectivo de los mejores historiadores y restaurados del mundo.

No era nada común que un particular donara alguna obra de forma anónima al Vaticano, y menos en los tiempos que corrían. Estas donaciones siempre habían sido orgullosamente anunciadas por el propietario en la antigüedad, con el fin de que el Papa le concediera una capilla en la Basílica de San Pedro en la que su familia y él pudieran ser enterrados con todos los honores cuando Dios los llamara a su encuentro. La fama y gloria eternas, ése era el precio común a pagar por las obras de arte que llegaban allí, pero hacía mucho tiempo que esa práctica había dejado de ser una costumbre entre los poderosos de Roma, ahora únicamente disponían de las obras de arte que siempre habían estado allí.

Patrick McKenna avanzaba por las galerías escoltado por un pequeño número de guardias suizos y otro igual de pequeño de trabajadores de los Museos Vaticanos, quienes se habían ocupado de recibir la obra en cuestión, examinarla y determinar a qué periodo histórico pertenecía. Normalmente la fase de restauración era más larga, pero el busto había llegado en tan perfectas condiciones que hacían pensar a los trabajadores que debía haber estado sumamente bien cuidado hasta el momento de la donación.

Para el líder de la Iglesia Católica, ese día había sido apacible y tranquilo. Se encontraba descansado, en paz, y bien sabía Dios que eso no era algo que pudiera decir todos los días. Normalmente, los recuerdos y la culpa lo atormentaban sin margen de tregua alguno, pero bastaba que volviera a su rutina, con los fieles, las audiencias y demás para que todo aquello se esfumara de su mente. Gracias a ello podía estar conversando animadamente con uno de los trabajadores que se habían encargado del cuidado de la obra de arte, quien no podía reprimir su entusiasmo.

- Es una verdadera joya, su Santidad. Creemos que tiene más de mil años, y está en perfectas condiciones, ¿puede creerlo? – preguntó de forma retórica el joven restaurador, un chico italiano que debía haber terminado la universidad unos pocos de años atrás.

- Es una auténtica maravilla – sentenció uno de los historiadores de los Museos Vaticanos.

- Veo que la bienvenida a este busto no podía haber sido mejor – comentó Patrick – Todo el mundo con el que he hablado del asunto no dudan en confirmarme su belleza una y otra vez.

- Y tienen razón, su Santidad – respondió el historiador de la vez anterior, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, alto y con bigote, que llevaba una década trabajando en el Vaticano. – La hemos ubicado en el pasillo siguiente.

Lo mejor de Roma eran las obras de arte que se adueñaban por completo de la ciudad, pero muchas veces eso también se convertía en el peor defecto de la capital italiana para los romanos: simplemente estaban tan acostumbrados a esas magníficas esculturas, frescos y columnas que apenas les prestaban atención, ya no se maravillaban con las joyas del mundo antiguo. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño busto había supuesto toda una revolución en el personal del Vaticano, y Patrick McKenna no podía estar más agradecido a la persona que hubiera enviado aquella pequeña pieza de coleccionista. Demostraba tener una gran generosidad.

- Aquí, ya hemos llegado – anunció solemnemente el historiador cuando doblaron la esquina, señalando un pedestal de mármol cercano que no estaba ahí un par de días antes – Es precioso, simplemente magnífico.

Patrick McKenna posó su mirada al fin en el busto que todos los allí presentes miraban con orgullo y admiración… Entonces toda la paz que había sentido a lo largo del día se esfumó. El pulso de su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si repentinamente se hubiera formado un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Entreabrió los labios con el fin de renovar el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, pero algo no iba bien, ni siquiera podía respirar, como si nunca hubiera podido hacerlo y ahora lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. No se sentía bien, era como si de repente tuviera fiebre, la cabeza le latía, sentía que ardía, que le iba a estallar y todo eso en unos pocos segundos.

Los empleados contemplaban esta escena orgullosos de que aquel antiquísimo busto formara parte ahora de la colección de joyas de arte del Vaticano. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una pieza única, casi imposible de encontrar hoy en día y sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ellos, observándoles con ojos de piedra de hace cientos de años. Ninguno de ellos se percató de lo que le ocurría a Patrick McKenna.

El mencionado retrocedió un par de pasos titubeantes sin poder apartar su mirada de la nueva adquisición de los Museos Vaticanos y palpó con desesperación la pared más cercana con el fin de encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando, ahora no… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ahora sí, tanto los encargados del cuidado y mantenimiento de los Museos Vaticanos como los guardias suizos que habían acompañado al Pontífice a aquellas dependencias habían dejado de admirar el busto romano para posar su mirada en Patrick, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma. Había palidecido mucho en pocos segundos, incluso su frente se había perlado de sudor a pesar del tiempo otoñal romano.

- Su Santidad… – habló al fin uno de los guardias suizos que le habían escoltado hasta ese lugar. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

No hubo respuesta, aunque tampoco hacía falta ya que la imagen que tenían delante hablaba por sí sola, Patrick McKenna tenía una expresión de silencioso pánico en el rostro y tenía los ojos clavados en los del dios romano que representaba el busto recién llegado. Debió intentar retroceder una vez más pero algo falló, y antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo, el nuevo Pontífice se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra las elegantes baldosas de la galería para horror y estupefacción de todos los allí presentes.

- ¡Ayuda, pidan ayuda! – gritó el teniente que había al mando de aquel grupo al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se precipitaron a la salida mandando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a través del walkie-talkie.

Mientras los que seguían allí intentaban reanimar a Patrick McKenna sin demasiado éxito, la nueva adquisición de los Museos Vaticanos contemplaba la escena desde la superioridad de su pedestal de mármol. Ese arcaico busto representaba a un hombre con una poblada barba llena de rizos, con una expresión dura y acusadora en sus fríos ojos de piedra, y bucles rizados que le caían sobre la cara… Sobre las dos.

Pues tenía dos caras.

Aquel busto portaba en él un mensaje silencioso, algo que sólo podía entender el cabeza de la Iglesia Católica en esos momentos. Y lo había entendido, a la perfección.

El dios romano con dos caras, el seudónimo del líder en la sombra de los Illuminati.

Jano.

Había vuelto a atravesar los muros del Vaticano.


	7. Chapter 7

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Eran ya las tres de la madrugada y allí seguían, sin ni una sola noticia nueva. Situados en el despacho papal, sala contigua a los dormitorios donde un grupo de médicos enviados con la máxima discreción del policlínico Gemelli atendían a Patrick McKenna, los cuatro ancianos cardenales esperaban con mayor o menor paciencia el diagnóstico de los doctores sentados alrededor de una mesa.

El camarlengo Baggia dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano con aspecto cansado: hacía apenas unos días que él mismo había acudido a una cita con el médico, aquejado de achaques típicos de la edad; nunca hubiera pensado que iba a volver a ver a aquellos profesionales con batas blancas tan pronto, y mucho menos que el enfermo fuera esta vez el joven sacerdote que le había precedido en el cargo y al que ahora servía con el mayor de los orgullos. Sólo esperaba que los doctores no les comunicaran malas noticias, había pasado la mayor parte de la reunión rezando a Dios porque así fuera.

La noticia del desvanecimiento de Pablo VII había corrido como la pólvora dentro de los muros del Vaticano. Sacerdotes, guardias suizos, periodistas, funcionarios… No había un alma que no conociera ya lo sucedido, y sin embargo todos habían jurado guardar silencio; si había una tradición especialmente respetada en el Vaticano, era la de no comunicar nunca a los fieles cuándo un Papa estaba enfermo: un Papa nunca estaba enfermo; estaba vivo o estaba muerto, pero nunca enfermo. Por esa misma razón tampoco querían que la noticia llegara los medios de comunicación, no tardarían en hacer una montaña de un grano de arena… Aunque ni ellos mismos sabían si era o no un grano de arena, no sabían con exactitud lo que había pasado.

Las personas que acompañaban a Patrick McKenna cuando éste comenzó a encontrarse mal no sabían explicar lo que había pasado. Según ellos, el joven no mostró ningún signo de estar enfermo cuando estaba paseando con ellos por las amplias galerías de los Museos Vaticanos. En determinado momento se había quedado pálido, había empezado a titubear, como si no supiera qué hacer, y se había desplomado en el suelo. Habían intentado reanimarle, por supuesto, pero dado lo repentino del desvanecimiento habían decidido dejarle en manos de profesionales, limitándose a atenderle para que no se tragara la lengua en caso de que le hubiera dado un ataque de epilepsia o algo así…

Las posibles teorías se contaban por decenas y ninguna parecía invitar lo bastante a la calma. Baggia alzó la mirada y contempló a los cardenales que se encontraban con él, sentados en derredor de la ostentosa mesa que decoraba el despacho papal. El cardenal Strauss se encontraba allí también, con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo; que el actual pontífice y él habían tenido sus diferencias no era un secreto, pero eso no significa que hubiera odio entre ellos, ni que uno deseara ningún mal al otro. Por eso el anciano decano del Colegio Cardenalicio se encontraba allí, sumido en sus plegarias por la salud de Patrick McKenna, tal como se hallaban los otros dos ancianos, unos cardenales italianos encargados de la biblioteca y de la oficina de prensa respectivamente, ambos cercanos al joven enfermo.

Baggia paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus acompañantes, contemplando la expresión preocupada y nerviosa de sus rostros, y rogó una vez más que ojalá no fuera nada de lo que preocuparse. Se disponía a agachar de nuevo el rostro, a sumirse en sus plegarias, cuando la puerta de entrada al despacho papal se abrió de repente, dando paso a un exaltado comandante Chartrand que parecía haber subido corriendo las dos plantas que separaban el cuartel de la guardia suiza de los apartamentos papales nada más conocer la noticia. Miró a su alrededor, como esperando que alguien se apresurara a llamarle la atención por su brusca entrada o a informarle de los últimos acontecimientos, pero al no suceder ninguna de las dos cosas, se dirigió al cardenal Baggia, quien ya se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia el joven suizo:

- Acabo de enterarme, ¿está bien? – quiso saber el nuevo comandante de la Guardia Suiza, pero antes de que el cardenal Baggia pudiera siquiera separar los labios el sobresaltado joven continuó hablando - Ahí fuera nadie sabe decirme qué ha pasado y…

El anciano alzó las palmas de las manos pidiendo silencio, algo que obtuvo prácticamente al momento, y tras unos instantes, comenzó a hablar pausadamente:

- Lo más probable es que se trate de una bajada de tensión… No tenemos nada por lo que preocuparnos

Chartrand miró al resto de los cardenales que se encontraban allí, contempló la expresión de sus rostros para averiguar si lo que decía el cardenal Baggia era cierto o era un mero intento porque el pánico no cundiera. El cardenal Strauss carraspeó, llamando la atención de los allí presentes:

- No sería el primer ni último caso – mencionó el anciano, basándose en los largos años que llevaba en el Vaticano – No debemos preocuparnos en exceso por una causa tan nimia como lo es un desmayo.

Acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la puerta que conducía a los apartamentos papales se abrió, dando paso al mismo doctor que había tratado al entonces camarlengo McKenna en la clínica Gemelli hacía cinco meses. Su semblante no invitaba exactamente a la tranquilidad, pero tampoco era el rostro de una persona que te va a comunicar una noticia extremadamente mala. El hombre, que tendría unos cincuenta y tantos años, se subió un poco las gafas y se aclaró la voz antes de comenzar a hablar:

- En general, no creemos que haya nada por lo que preocuparse

Aunque eran unas noticias previsibles, los allí presentes no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio y una mirada de agradecimiento al cielo. El cardenal Strauss, sin abandonar su asiento, preguntó:

- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "en general"?

- Verán, eminencias… - comenzó a decir el doctor, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pasaba con exactitud – Una persona que sufre un desmayo suele despertar a los dos o tres minutos, y su Santidad no lo ha hecho en todo el tiempo que ha durado la evaluación médica; pero no es un signo de alarma, sólo necesita mucho reposo y tranquilidad.

Chartrand no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza a un lado, alzando las cejas de puro escepticismo: si había algo que Patrick McKenna no tenía casi nunca era tranquilidad, siempre había algo que hacer, que preparar… El suyo no era el cargo más calmado del mundo e iba a ser muy difícil hacer que el sacerdote se pusiera a sí mismo antes que sus obligaciones.

- Entonces, ¿todo está bien? – inquirió uno de los cuatro cardenales que se encontraban allí, como si le costara creer que, gracias a Dios, todo hubiera sido un pequeño susto.

- No podemos saberlo con certeza, ya que no hemos tenido ocasión de preguntarle cómo se sentía antes de desmayarse, pero estamos totalmente seguros de que la causa ha sido el agotamiento. – Continuó diciendo el médico, mientras los auxiliares que habían venido con él comenzaban a abandonar los aposentos papales – Cuando despierte, procuren que no se levante hasta que coma algo. Ante todo, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejarle descansar.

El cardenal Baggia asintió y agradeció al médico y a su equipo que se hubieran dado tanta prisa en acudir allí, como si como recordarles que no debían hablar con nadie de lo sucedido, ni muchísimo menos con alguien relacionado con la prensa. Una vez que los profesionales hubieron prometido guardar silencio, como era costumbre hacer siempre que el líder de la Iglesia Católica tenía algún problema nimio de salud, abandonaron la estancia con el mismo silencio con el que habían venido.

- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones – murmuró uno de los cardenales que habían acudido allí y que residían en el Vaticano, rompiendo finalmente el silencio que había reinado por parte de esa representación de la Curia Cardenalicia – Ya se ha hecho muy tarde y mañana no dejará de amanecer.

El comandante Chartrand asintió, así como el resto de cardenales, que comenzaron a abandonar sus puestos y a despedirse del cardenal Baggia.

- Duerma usted también algo, eminencia, esta noche ha sido muy larga para todos.

El mencionado cardenal asintió con la cabeza mientras despedía al resto de los ancianos, que iban abandonando las dependencias papales en riguroso silencio. Antes de marcharse, el joven comandante de la Guardia Suiza se giró hacia el nuevo camarlengo y le dijo en voz baja, con miedo de romper el silencio de la madrugada italiana.

- Menos mal que todo ha sido un susto

Baggia volvió a asentir, pero en su corazón sentía que no todo iba bien, por mucho que dijeran los médicos que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Lo que había dicho Chartrand era propio de su aún inocencia juvenil, de la creencia ciega en que todo va a salir bien, pase lo que pase; pero, después de todo, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y Baggia no creía que todo se hubiera quedado en susto, pero ojalá se equivocara. El anciano se volvió en silencio hacia la puerta del dormitorio papal, que seguía entreabierta tras la marcha de los médicos del Gemelli.

No sabía qué había ocasionado ese desmayo, como tampoco sabía hasta qué punto los acontecimientos que habían rodeado la muerte del anterior pontífice y de la mayoría de los preferiti seguían atormentando a Patrick McKenna.

Finalmente, el anciano camarlengo dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y decidió que, por su parte, también debía retirarse. Eran ya casi las tres y media de la madrugada, y al día siguiente otro nuevo día le estaría esperando. Tomó el picaporte del dormitorio papal y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiera interrumpir el sueño del joven pontífice, y se retiró a su dormitorio, no sin antes mentar a Patrick McKenna en sus plegarias nocturnas. Ojalá el comandante Chartrand llevara razón, ojalá no se estuviera dejando llevar por el pesimismo tan propio de los ancianos.

* * *

Era ya las once de la mañana y Claire Dilthey apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Aunque el vuelo desde Escocia había sido corto, al llegar a su piso en Londres no se había visto capaz de poder acostarse. Estaba muy nerviosa, casi tanto como la primera noche que pasó en Londres, cuando acababan de nombrarla reportera fija de la plantilla de la cadena más antigua del mundo.

Pero esta vez era distinto, seguía siendo reportera, sí, pero ahora era corresponsal fija en un país extranjero. Un país extranjero del que ni siquiera dominaba la lengua.

- Aún no sé cómo me han elegido a mí – murmuró la joven rubia observando de forma distraída las formas que aparecían en el humo que salía de su café.

Chinita Macri, sentada junto a ella en el escritorio donde Claire se ocupaba de algunas de las redacciones de sus reportajes, abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa y la zarandeó levemente por el hombro, como para comprobar que la reportera no estaba hablando en sueños.

- ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Claire! – dijo ella de forma divertida – Estás realmente loca si todavía te lo preguntas: estuviste-en-Roma-cuando-pasó-todo-hace-unos-meses.

- Chinita, no-tengo-fluidez-con-el-italiano – murmuró Claire haciendo las mismas pausadas entrecortadas que había utilizado su compañera previamente.

La cámara afroamericana chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Claire puso los ojos en blanco: Chinita, la despreocupada Chinita de siempre, ojalá pudiera ella quitarle hierro a sus problemas con la facilidad que se lo quitaba Chinita a los suyos.

- Sabes hablar español, el italiano es bastante parecido… - contraatacó Chinita -Además, tienes facilidad para los idiomas: sobrevivirás.

Quizás por darle la razón o quizás por querer cambiar de tema de conversación, Claire terminó asintiendo a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su café, mientras parecía seguir meditando la propuesta de la BBC, aunque sabía muy bien que ya había tomado una decisión: de otro modo no hubiera tomado un vuelo en plena madrugada hasta Londres, despertando la furia de su progenitor.

- No sabes cómo se ha puesto mi padre, Chinita – murmuró Claire sin levantar la mirada de la taza humeante que tenía entre sus manos.

La cámara de la BBC alzó las cejas en señal de extrañeza, instando a la joven periodista a que continuara hablando. Claire, por su parte, se limitó a encoger los hombros, visiblemente preocupada:

- Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando cubrí los atentados de Londres en el 2005

- En el 2005 no se había muerto tu hermano, Claire – contestó Chinita, dejando a un lado el tacto con el que, posiblemente, debería haber hablado – Eres su única hija ahora, después de todo lo que pasó en Roma en junio es normal que no reaccionara bien cuando se enteró de que volvías para quedarte.

La joven se encogió levemente de hombros, aún sin mirar a su compañera: era muy fácil para Chinita decir todo eso, pero para ella cada palabra que había dicho su amiga era un motivo más para quedarse en Londres, aunque fuera luchando contra su vocación natural de periodista. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó las palmas de las manos por la nuca en señal de cansancio.

A todo esto, Chinita Macri sabía que esta vez iba a tener que utilizar la artillería pesada para animar a Claire, y para eso la ayuda pareció llegar como llovida del cielo a través de la radio que reposaba sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

- ¡Oh, adoro esta canción! – exclamó Chinita, soltando un chillido de emoción contenida y poniéndose en pie al instante, haciendo que su compañera levantara la vista sobresaltada – Vamos, Claire, que dentro de unas horas estarás en un avión y no te veré hasta… La semana que viene, por lo menos.

Claire dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a apoyar la mejilla en su mano derecha, procurando no hacer caso a las payasadas de su amiga. Pero Chinita no se dio por vencida y tomó a Claire de la mano tirando de ella hasta hacer que se levantara de su asiento. La canción favorita de Chinita, una mezcla entre rock y blues bastante animada, seguía sonando y la afroamericana comenzó a danzar en medio de la redacción, para desconcierto de sus sorprendidos compañeros y de la propia Claire.

- Chinita, ¿qué haces? Estamos trabajando – murmuró Claire estupefacta, conteniendo una sonrisa a duras penas.

Sin hacer ni el más mínimo caso, Chinita se balanceó a un lado y otro al ritmo de la música, y tomó a su amiga de las manos, instándola a que bailara con ella como si se hallaran en algún pub de la capital inglesa y no en pleno jornada laboral. Por alguna razón desconocida, al compañero contiguo de Claire pareció hacerle gracia la escena, porque se dedicó a animar a su vecina a que le siguiera la corriente a la peculiar cámara. Claire negó con la cabeza, pero de poco sirvió porque Chinita ya estaba totalmente fuera de control y la zona de la redacción en la que se encontraban parecía haber dejado sus quehaceres a un lado durante un momento para animar a Claire a que le siguiera la corriente a Chinita.

- ¡Vamos, Claire! Considéralo tu fiesta de despedida – exclamó Amanda, una joven y pelirroja reportera, desde su escritorio con una sonrisa más propia del gato de Cheshire que de una persona.

- Sí, apuesto lo que quieras a que los siesos de los italianos no preparan una bienvenida mejor – apuntó Leonard Head, el presentador de los informativos del mediodía.

Claire negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con la palma de la mano sin poder contener la risa: esa situación era de locos, y eso era lo que la hacía verdaderamente especial. Iba a echarles mucho de menos a todos, pero…

- ¿Sabes qué, Chinita? – habló Claire, haciéndose oír por encima de la música – ¡Voy a ir a Italia, voy a terminar de pagar mi piso, y voy a traerte el mejor italiano que encuentre por allí!

- ¡Eso, así se habla! – exclamó Chinita emocionada, a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de Claire y la hacía girar sobre sí misma entre risas – Y secuestra otro para Gunther, a ver si le cambia la cara… ¡Ay, hermana, qué voy a hacer yo sin ti! ¿Quién va a ayudarme a aguantar a Gunther?

La joven rubia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, dejando todas sus preocupaciones anteriores totalmente de lado, dispuesta a tomarse este nuevo reto como toda una experiencia que únicamente duraría un año. Hasta que alguien se dejara caer por allí para recordarles que debían volver al trabajo o hasta que la canción de Chinita acabara, la redacción se había convertido en una cordial y animada reunión de compañeros de trabajo.

- Supongo que Gunther estaría más que encantado de ir en mi lugar – hizo saber Claire a Chinita, quien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza enérgicamente a la vez que seguía enfrascada en su particular danza.

- Es tu momento, rubita, ¡disfrútalo! – exclamó Chinita, poniendo punto final a su show musical.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y abrazó con cariño a su amiga:

- Voy a echarte de menos

- La semana que esté sin verte también te echaré de menos – contestó Chinita.

- No – añadió Claire entre risas – Me refiero a nuestros reportajes, de aquí para allá, con Gunth y su mal humor

- ¿Echarás de menos a Gunth? – se sorprendió Chinita, poniendo los ojos como platos – Claire, firma ese contrato ya, los nervios te afectan.

Como si alguien allá arriba hubiera oído la peculiar petición de la afroamericana, la puerta del despacho de Charles Day se abrió dando paso a Holly, la sesentona secretaria de Leonard Head, quien junto a Day, se habían encargado de preparar todo el contrato de traslado temporal de Claire a la capital italiana.

- Puedes pasar ya – hizo saber aquella señora con una sonrisa maternal.

La joven asintió abriéndose paso entre los escritorios de sus compañeros, quienes le felicitaban y deseaban buena suerte en Roma a su paso. Si cuando iba a Hogganfield tenía la impresión de entrar en otra dimensión, cuando volvía a Londres le pasaba exactamente lo mismo: casi había olvidado lo que significaba pasar una jornada entre sus estimados compañeros de plantilla.

Holly volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y se adentró en el despacho esperando que Claire la siguiera, pero la joven antes miró por encima del hombro hasta localizar a Chinita sentada en el que había sido, durante todos sus años de reportera, su escritorio. La afroamericana dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de apoyo y Claire le respondió alzando el pulgar con la sonrisa más amplia que había mantenido desde hacía tiempo.

Se iba a Italia, iba a pasar todo un año entre Londres y Roma, y por primera vez desde que le habían comunicado la noticia de su traslado temporal, tuvo la certeza de que la suerte la acompañaba.

* * *

Sin embargo, para Patrick McKenna el día no había comenzado de la forma habitual, y mucho temía que ese hecho fuera a marcar el resto de la jornada.

Se había despertado casi a las diez de la mañana, cuando se suponía que debería haberlo hecho a las cinco y media de la madrugada, con lo cual todo su horario habitual se había visto trastocado: no había habido misa de siete, los huéspedes extranjeros no habían recibido su bendición, no se había reunido con los cardenales… Un desastre absoluto, y no veía la ocasión de preguntar a su camarlengo el por qué de esa terrible irregularidad.

Porque él sabía lo que había pasado y no había hecho nada por impedirlo, así pues parte de culpa de que todo el plan de la jornada se hubiera visto trastocado la tenía él, su camarlengo, el que se supone que debería guiarle en todas sus obligaciones, aunque hubiera visto a su padre desempeñarlas desde casi diez años.

Todo cuanto había encontrado en su dormitorio al despertarse había sido el desayuno encima del escritorio con una nota en la que el cardenal Baggia le hacía saber que se reuniría con él a eso de las once y media. Bien, ya eran las once y veinticinco, Baggia tenía que estar al caer, y Patrick no podía dejar de pasear por el despacho papal con un evidente nerviosismo.

Finalmente, el puerta de acceso al despacho papal se abrió, dando paso al anciano cardenal Baggia, quien aún portaba su gesto de preocupación de la madrugada anterior. Patrick dejó su particular paseo y se limitó sostenerle una mirada de reproche sin siquiera saber si su camarlengo se la merecía o no.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Patrick.

El cardenal Baggia se pasó los dedos por los párpados y dejó escapar el aire antes de contestar.

- Verá, su Santidad… - comenzó a decir el anciano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar Patrick alzando la voz - ¡He sido recluido aquí sin ningún tipo de explicación y pasando por alto todas mis obligaciones como jefe de Estado!

El anciano camarlengo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, con un gesto que invitaba a la calma.

- Nos hemos limitado a seguir las indicaciones del doctor… - contestó Baggia pausadamente.

¿Doctor? Patrick se quedó desconcertado durante unos segundos. Acompañadas por esa palabra, unas pequeñas partes de recuerdo fueron acudiendo a su mente como si se las dejaran caer con un cuentagotas. Veía y recordaba imágenes sueltas, situaciones que no estaba seguro de haber vivido en la vida real… Para su sorpresa e inquietud, no se veía capaz de recordar las últimas horas que había pasado el día anterior, sólo imágenes sueltas que no componían un total lógico.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? Por favor, tienes que decírmelo – pidió el joven sacerdote, esta vez más calmado ante la inquietud de no recordar por sí mismo lo que había sucedido.

- Debes calmarte, Patrick – contestó Baggia, dejando a un lado los formalismos para hablar al muchacho al que había visto crecer correteando por los enormes pasillos del Palacio Apostólico hasta verle sentado en el trono de San Pedro – No ha pasado nada grave, ayer tuviste un pequeño desmayo en los Museos Vaticanos, pero los médicos creen que estás bien y vendrán a verte hoy también…

El cardenal Baggia le estaba dando demasiada información a la vez como para que él pudiera procesarla en su totalidad. Dubitativo y con la mirada baja, alzó la palma de la mano pidiendo silencio para pensar. Un desmayo, decía. Eso explicaría su dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que apenas recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la tarde-noche anterior. ¿En los Museos Vaticanos?

Como si de un flash se tratara, la imagen del busto de Jano apareció en su mente, sobresaltándole de nuevo, llevándose su respiración por un instante y haciendo que el color de su rostro bajara hasta alcanzar la altura de los tobillos. Patrick tomó aire y reflexionó, intentando recuperar el control de sí mismo. ¿Había visto un busto de Jano en los Museos Vaticanos y se había desmayado? Luchando contra su razón, Patrick esbozó una media sonrisa y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo: probablemente sólo se tratara de una coincidencia que había causado en él un efecto más grave del que debería haberlo hecho.

Jano no era únicamente el seudónimo del líder de los Illuminati, ni mucho menos, era un icono de la antigua cultura de la Roma clásica. Un dios mitológico muy popular en Italia que había servido de inspiración a muchos artistas a lo largo de los siglos… En absoluto tenían nada que ver un Jano con el otro.

Finalmente, alzó la mirada hacia el cardenal Baggia y dijo, en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo:

- Sí, lo recuerdo… La verdad es que me sentía algo cansado, pero no creía que fuera tan grave.

El camarlengo alzó las cejas en actitud de reproche, como un padre haría con un hijo desobediente de cinco años que no quiere cenar verduras.

- No debería poner su salud en juego por algo tan nimio, su Santidad – hizo saber Baggia, recuperando de repente la formalidad en el trato con Patrick. – Debe saber que si necesita algo estamos aquí para ayudarle a llevar a cabo la tarea que Dios le ha encomendado, ni más ni menos, estamos aquí para apoyarle en todo lo que necesite.

- Lo sé, y lamento profundamente haberles preocupado – se disculpó Patrick, aunque le costaba imaginar a la Curia Cardenalicia en su totalidad llevándose las manos a la cabeza al conocer la noticia. – No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo.

El cardenal Baggia lo estudió con la mirada unos instantes, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de alivio y caminar hacia el joven sacerdote para darle unas leves palmaditas en el hombro.

- Es bueno saber que está de vuelta

- Nunca me he marchado – contestó Patrick con una sonrisa, abandonando todos los pensamientos que concernían a Jano de su mente. – No tenía que volver.

El anciano y señaló la puerta del despacho papal.

- Será mejor que vaya a avisar al doctor del Gemelli de que estás mejor, aún así quiere venir a preguntarte cómo estás puesto que ayer te hizo un análisis de sangre.

El joven sacerdote se sorprendió al conocer ese dato y se apresuró a arremangarse con cuidado el brazo derecho de la sotana. Efectivamente, en la parte interior del codo había un pequeño punto rojo rodeado de un igual de pequeño cardenal, justo donde el doctor debía haber clavado la aguja para extraer la sangre.

- No deberíais haber avisado a nuestros amigos de la Clínica Gemelli, estoy seguro de que no se trata de nada grave.

- Es una simple formalidad, su Santidad, tenemos que asegurarnos – contestó el cardenal Baggia antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del despacho papal. El anciano no cabía en sí de alivio, tal vez el joven Chartrand no había estado tan equivocado cuando había dicho que todo había quedado en un susto.

Patrick McKenna giró sobre sí mismo y dirigió su mirada al ventanal que daba a la plaza de San Pedro. El mundo parecía en calma, seguramente ajeno a todo el revuelo que se debía haber organizado en el Vaticano tras su desmayo. El joven sacerdote dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la frente: nadie le había dicho que ejercer de Sumo Pontífice fuera fácil, es más, él mismo sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba el cargo, puesto que había visto a su padre desempeñarlo durante más tiempo del que era capaz de recordar.

Él mismo se había encargado de levantarle a las cinco y media todos los días, de organizar las audiencias con los huéspedes extranjeros que visitaban el Vaticano a diario…

¡Los huéspedes! Había olvidado por completo preguntarle al cardenal Baggia qué habían hecho con ellos mientras él se había encontrado indispuesto. Maldiciendo su falta de memoria en un asunto tan importante, Patrick cruzó a zancadas la poca distancia que había entre el ventanal y la puerta del despacho, si se daba prisa puede que pudiera alcanzar a su anciano camarlengo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró abriendo la misma y cuando se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la misma se topó con alguien… Que no debería estar allí.

El joven pontífice dejó escapar un angustioso grito ahogado de pánico y retrocedió de inmediato al ver a la demacrada y decrépita figura del fallecido cardenal Ebner en pie al otro lado de la puerta, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos en blanco. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada en una expresión grotesca, tenía rastros de tierra por todo el rostro y en el pecho desnudo la inequívoca marca de los Illuminati.

Sentía los ojos vidriosos, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y su cerebro no era capaz de hacer nada salvo seguir contemplando aquella horrible figura con la boca entre abierta en una expresión de terror contenido.

- No puede ser, no está pasando…

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba, Patrick alargó el brazo lo bastante como para cerrar la puerta del despacho papal de un manotazo. Esperó unos angustiosos segundos en los que no pudo hacer otra cosa sino temblar y pensar frenéticamente en una explicación lógica que no existía.

Cuando creyó haberse tranquilizado, se secó los vidriosos ojos con la manga de la blanca sotana y tomó aire. Se había desmayado el día anterior, seguramente se habría golpeado la cabeza al caer no se había tratado más que de una simple alucinación. Ahora abriría la puerta y no estaría allí, porque nunca había estado ahí, había sido un producto de su mente.

Tragó saliva una última vez y alargó la mano hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, lo giró lentamente y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, me has asustado! – exclamó un perplejo cardenal Baggia, que acababa de regresar de hablar por teléfono con el Policlínico Gemelli. - ¿Por qué has abierto la puerta de una manera tan brusca?

Patrick sintió un alivio tan grande que casi se desmayó y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa para liberar los nervios que habían hecho presa de él hacía unos instantes.

- No ocurre nada… - comenzó a decir el joven – Sólo…

Pero tuvo que detenerse porque había hablado demasiado pronto. En el umbral de la puerta, justo unos pocos pasos por detrás del cardenal Baggia se encontraba el cardenal Ebner, o por lo menos lo que debía de quedar de él en la actualidad. ¿Cómo podía una imagen tan aterradora formar parte de la realidad? ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba sufriendo una de sus pesadillas? No, todo era real, escalofriantemente real.

Patrick negó con la cabeza con una expresión aterrada en el rostro, a la vez que la del cardenal Baggia se tornaba más preocupada de nuevo.

- ¿Patrick? – inquirió el anciano - ¿Te encuentras bien?

El tembloroso joven negó con la cabeza mientras seguía contemplando la cadavérica imagen del cardenal Ebner. Los ojos cada vez le irritaban más y las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer de puro terror… O quizás porque estaba empezando a entender lo que le pasaba.

- Es… Esto está mal, no debería estar ahí… - murmuró Patrick cada vez más alterado mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas - ¡Es un castigo de Dios, no debería estar ahí!

- ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? No te entiendo – preguntó el cardenal Baggia, sintiendo cómo todas las preocupaciones que había dejado de lado habían vuelto con más fuerza que nunca - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Patrick negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano, ya entre unos sollozos que no se veía capaz de controlar. Dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer en el suelo de la estancia, mientras el cardenal Baggia le suplicaba que le contara qué le ocurría. Pero la única respuesta que obtenía era siempre la misma.

- No debería estar ahí, es un castigo de Dios, no debería estar ahí… - se limitó a repetir casi frenéticamente Patrick McKenna


	8. Chapter 8

Siempre le había gustado tocar el piano, aunque hacía mucho que no le dedicaba todo el tiempo que le hubiera gustado. Le abstraía, le conducía a un plano de la realidad donde ningún tipo de preocupación o dolor lograba alcanzarle. Le hacía sentirse protegido de todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor, pero últimamente no podía evitar preguntarse si ese efecto sobreviviría al paso del tiempo, a medida que sus preocupaciones se tornaran más profundas y distaran ya mucho de las de un niño de diez años… Como precisamente le ocurría en esos momentos.

Sentado en la banqueta que había frente al viejo piano de su padre en los aposentos papales, Patrick McKenna intentaba abstraerse de esas preocupaciones que le quitaban el sueño durante la noche tocando la primera pieza que aprendió a tocar en el piano: una vieja letanía que le había enseñado el párroco de la Iglesia a la que iba con su madre de niño. A decir verdad, le había costado mucho aparentar normalidad esos últimos días, y eso que últimamente estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo bastante bien.

El episodio de la alucinación en presencia del cardenal Baggia no había adquirido la popularidad de su desmayo en las galerías de los Museos Vaticanos, gracias a Dios y a la discreción de su nuevo camarlengo, pero éste último no podía evitar mirarle sin que ese matiz de evidente preocupación hiciera aparición en su anciano rostro. Aunque el nuevo Pontífice había jurado y perjurado que no había visto inusual ese día ni había vuelto a verlo en los siguientes, Baggia sospechaba que ambos casos el joven mentía… Y no se equivocaba.

El joven sacerdote sabía lo que había visto, no tenía la menor duda: era imposible tenerla. Él nunca había creído en los espíritus errantes, aunque en las Sagradas Escrituras a veces se les mencionara, pero como suelen decir, ver es creer, y él había visto al cardenal Ebner hacer acto de presencia en los majestuosos pasillos del Palacio Apostólico. Era una visión terrible que le sacudía el estómago cada vez que aparecía súbitamente al doblar una esquina o al abrir una puerta. Le asustaba, claro que lo hacía, pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber si era real, si el espíritu del cardenal Ebner había decidido atormentarle por lo que le hizo, o si por el contrario estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Ninguna de las dos posibilidades que tenía en mente le harían tranquilizarse en el caso de confirmarse, lo único que sabía es que no podía seguir así: él tenía deberes que hacer, había muchísima gente que dependía de él y no iba a defraudarles, iba a seguir luchando hasta el final, tenía que hacerlo. Por eso los últimos días había aparentado normalidad absoluta, incluso cuando estaba reunido con los cardenales y el cardenal Ebner permanecía con su mirada muerta fija en él desde una esquina de la habitación. No siempre estaba, no todos los días aparecía, pero él estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque le afectara lo menos posible.

Incluso le había rezado, le había pedido perdón una y mil veces, exactamente igual que antes de que empezara a aparecerse ante sus ojos, pero al parecer no le escuchaba, y Patrick no podía reprochárselo: había cometido un error gravísimo, irreparable e imperdonable, él mismo no podría perdonárselo nunca. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil seguir adelante con una carga tan sumamente pesada.

Había dejado de tocar para llevarse los dedos a los párpados en señal de cansancio, cuando un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de la estancia le hizo volverse hacia la misma:

_- Avanti _– murmuró Patrick dejando el piano a un lado y volviéndose hacia la entrada del despacho papal.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el comandante Chartrand, cuya mirada aún solicitaba permiso para entrar aunque le hubiera sido concedido hace apenas unos segundos. Patrick asintió con una sonrisa y se incorporó de la banqueta, dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Ah, comandante… – señaló Patrick, haciendo que al joven suizo le costara contener una sonrisa de orgullo propio – He sido informado de que ha dado instrucciones a sus hombres con respecto a la ceremonia de mañana, espero que no haya ningún problema…

Chartrand inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, quitándole importancia, después de todo uno de sus nuevos deberes ahora que poseía el rango de comandante de la Guardia Suiza era organizar todo el dispositivo de seguridad en torno a cualquier acontecimiento en que se viera involucrado el nuevo pontífice. Era su deber ocuparse de que todo saliera según lo previsto, si algo fallaba era mucho lo que se arriesgaban a perder.

- Tan sólo cumplo con mi obligación, su santidad – afirmó el joven comandante sin vacilar un instante – Vengo porque quería comentarle un asunto de vital importancia respecto a la ceremonia de mañana.

El día siguiente al que se encontraban iba a ser miércoles, lo que significa que habría audiencia general con los fieles en la plaza de san Pedro. Pero no iba a ser una audiencia normal, en ella iban a rendir homenaje a todas aquellas personas que sufrieron las consecuencias de los atentados Illuminati, tanto víctimas mortales como heridos, como familiares. Era algo que Patrick llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo llevar a cabo, pero sus deberes diarios siempre habían acabado posponiendo ese evento, hasta esa semana. Aunque hubieran pasado cinco meses, los trabajadores del Vaticano seguían temiendo un nuevo atentado y por ello Chartrand había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle del cordón de seguridad que se llevaría a cabo durante la celebración.

- ¿Y bien? – quiso saber Patrick, ante el extraño silencio de Chartrand - ¿De qué se trata?

Finalmente, el joven tomó aire de manera casi imperceptible, buscando la mejor forma de decir lo que tenía que decir, y miró al sacerdote a la cara:

- Dados los últimos acontecimientos en torno a su persona… - en cuanto Patrick escuchó estas palabras del joven suizo supo exactamente lo que iba a decir; el sacerdote no pudo contener un gesto de exasperación: empezaba a hartarse de que todo el mundo lo tratara como si fuera algo que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Los últimos acontecimientos? – inquirió el sacerdote – No ha habido tales acontecimientos, mi padre enfermaba continuamente y nunca ví a nadie preocuparse tanto por su salud, y mucho menos cuando no había nada de lo que preocuparse…

El joven suizo asintió, pero no por eso iba a mantenerse en silencio: el camarlengo Baggia le había confiado, no sin antes pedirle la máxima discreción, lo que pasó esa mañana en la que el joven pontífice de la Iglesia Católica creyó ver algo o alguien que no estaba allí. Chartrand sabía que habían sido tiempos difíciles para Patrick, y temía que comenzaran a pasarle factura, aún cuando él mismo no notaba demasiados cambios en la mentalidad del joven sacerdote después de los hechos del 24 de Junio de 2009.

- Sé que quieres seguir adelante con todo lo que debes hacer y lo respeto – continuó hablando Chartrand, abandonando los formalismos para dirigirse a esa persona a la que admiraba más que ninguna otra en el mundo y a la que consideraba por encima de todo su amigo – Pero sólo quiero que sepas que si te ocurre algo puedes decírmelo y la ceremonia se aplazará…

- Chartrand, lo sé, pero tengo fuerzas de sobra como para llevar adelante una audiencia general, me encuentro bien… – dicho esto, Patrick levantó un poco la mirada por encima del hombro del comandante Chartrand para dirigirla a la imagen del cardenal Lamassé que, con el pecho agujereado y ensangrentando, le devolvía una mirada vacía desde una esquina de la estancia: le había ignorado durante toda la mañana y sin embargo seguía allí - …Muy bien.

El comandante de la Guardia Suiza pareció darse por convencido, muy probablemente no había advertido el empeño que el joven sacerdote había puesto en aparentar normalidad en una situación que distaba mucho de ser normal. Patrick McKenna apartó la mirada del cardenal Lamassé y volvió a dirigirla a Chartrand, esbozando como pudo una sonrisa de falsa serenidad:

- ¿Y Erika, vendrá finalmente? – quiso saber el sacerdote.

Chartrand negó brevemente con la cabeza, sin ocultar su decepción: llevaba mucho tiempo aguardando la visita de la chica.

- Llamó hace un par de días, disculpándose cada dos palabras dichas, diciendo que le iba a ser imposible venir… - hizo saber el joven suizo - Han alargado el espectáculo un par de semanas más…

- Lamento oír eso – afirmó Patrick de todo corazón, sabiendo lo que Chartrand había estado esperando la visita de Erika – Pero esa función parece ser muy importante para ella, y es bueno saber que tiene tanta suerte en un mundo tan competitivo.

El joven suizo asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad, y dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento:

- He de acercarme al hostal que reservó hace un mes para decir que no vendrá, ¿le importa si voy ahora? Sólo serán un par de minutos…

- No, en absoluto, puedes marcharte – dijo el sacerdote de inmediato – Si lo necesitas, tómate lo que queda de mañana libre.

- Gracias, pero creo que podré resolverlo fácilmente – afirmó Chartrand, cabeceando ligeramente – En fin, me marcho ya, así podré volver cuanto antes.

Patrick asintió y observó cómo el joven comandante abandonaba la estancia después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Finalmente, de nuevo a "solas" en el despacho papal, el joven sacerdote dejó escapar el aire lentamente volviendo su mirada de nuevo a los blanquecinos y apagados ojos del cardenal francés que había resultado ser la segunda víctima de los Illuminati hacía cinco meses. Sentía los ojos vidriosos y el familiar nudo en la garganta, sin mencionar el peso de la culpa y el arrepentimiento en sus espaldas, así como un terror que difícilmente se podría explicar con palabras, pero, fueran lo que fueran esas apariciones, iba a hacer lo imposible porque le apartaran de sus obligaciones lo menos posible, y si ése era el castigo que el Señor le había deparado por sus crímenes pasados, que así fuera.

- Lo siento… - murmuró el joven sacerdote con la voz quebrada, mientras el arrepentimiento que sentía desbordaba la propia densidad de su persona – Lamento todo lo que ocurrió, no hay ni un solo día en que no lo recuerde, ojalá las cosas no hubieran sido así…

El cardenal Lamassé, o lo que fuera ese espectro, pareció indiferente ante las súplicas de Patrick, y continuó sosteniéndole la mirada con más dureza aún, mientras su rostro se contraía en una escalofriante sonrisa de suficiencia y soberbia que nunca había caracterizado al cardenal francés en vida. Aquel gesto durante unos simples instantes, pero al joven sacerdote se le antojaron horas, horas de tensión y temor por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Finalmente, Patrick agachó la cabeza apretando los párpados con fuerza, conteniendo sus ganas de escapar a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarle jamás, incapaz de mirar a la cara por más tiempo a aquel hombre que había resultado ser víctima de un macabro ajuste de cuentas producto de la mente de un fanático.

Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos e incluso horas, el joven sacerdote no sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, el cardenal Lamassé ya se había marchado, al parecer con la misma celeridad con la que había aparecido esa mañana, sin nada que hiciera pensar que podría manifestarse.

Esas visiones no lo atormentaban todos los días, pero eran terroríficamente impredecibles: había periodos de tiempo en los que aparecían cada día, y otros en los que lo hacían cada dos o tres, pero nunca dejaban de aparecer… Patrick tenía la sensación de que nunca dejarían de perseguirle y atormentarle. El joven tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada vidriosa lentamente hasta el viejo crucifijo que presidía la estancia: el Señor sabía que estaba arrepentido, que no había día en que no se reprochase su deplorable conducta… Si Dios era todo perdón y misericordia, ¿por qué le torturaba de esa manera?

No obstante, Patrick McKenna no le cuestionaba: sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, habían pagado justos por pecadores y por mucho bien que hiciera por la sociedad, nunca podría devolverles las vidas ni a los cardenales ni a su propio padre… Había cometido un crimen terrible contra esas personas y contra la propia integridad de su alma, una acción que estaba teniendo sus consecuencias en esos momentos de su vida y quizás las tuviera durante el resto de la misma. Disipando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, el joven sacerdote tomó el aire que parecía haber desaparecido de sus pulmones y se inclinó, arrodillándose en el suelo y elevando lentamente los brazos hasta ponerlos en cruz: si ése era el castigo que el Señor había dispuesto para él, lo aceptaba y se sometía al mismo con todas las consecuencias. En esos momentos, Patrick dudaba de que existiera una persona sobre la faz de la Tierra más deplorable que él mismo, y sin embargo, la gente lo adoraba y creía firmemente en la santidad de su persona, y precisamente ése era la mayor carga que llevaba sobre sus espaldas: acostumbrarse a aceptar una fama y un cariño que no le pertenecía ni merecía, a vivir una mentira durante el resto de sus días.

* * *

Roma, Roma y más Roma.

Mirara por donde mirara sentía el típico estilo de vida que rodeaba la capital italiana: los turistas agolpándose en las tiendas de souvenir, los enamorados lanzando monedas a las fuentes, y adolescentes que esperaban a que se fueran para meterse en las mismas y cogerlas.

Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento de la parte de atrás del taxi que la conducía hasta su nuevo apartamento, aquel en el que pasaría un año entero desde el mismo instante en que pusiera un pie en él. No podía quejarse de nada, de momento estaba saliendo todo a la perfección: había tenido un buen vuelo, un buen aterrizaje, y al salir del avión se percató de que el cielo naturalmente soleado que bañaba Roma en esa época del año lucía un nublado gris en el que el astro sol no tenía cabida. Un cielo típico de Escocia le daba la bienvenida a una tierra extraña, Claire mentiría si dijera que no apreció ese pequeño trozo de hogar en una ciudad semidesconocida para ella: eso era empezar con buen pie, sin duda alguna.

Aunque como periodista estaba acostumbrada a viajar, jamás se había enfrentado a una cobertura fija desde una ciudad extranjera totalmente sola. Bueno, sabía que no estaría sola, que cuando fuera preciso la BBC enviaría a alguien que grabara su retransmisión y todo eso, pero no era lo mismo. La tranquilidad que había reinado durante todo el vuelo Londres-Roma habría sido del todo imposible si hubiera viajado con Gunther Glick y Chinita Macri a su lado. La joven periodista esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a sus amigos y compañeros, les iba a echar de menos, mucho más de lo que reconocería delante de los mismos. Sin embargo, afrontaba este nuevo reto profesional con todo el optimismo que su corazón le regalaba: no todos los días le ofrecían a una un puesto fijo en un país extranjero, ese año en Roma haría que su estatus en la BBC subiera como la espuma, por no hablar de lo mucho que aprendería como periodista lejos de casa.

_- È lei turista?_ – preguntó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Claire prestó atención de inmediato al hombre de mediana edad que ocupaba el asiento del piloto en el taxi: debía tener unos cincuenta y muchos, tenía la cara regordeta y unas cejas grises grandes y pobladas, igual que el bigote. La joven se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, apoyando una mano en el asiento del copiloto que ella tenía delante.

- ¿Perdone? – se disculpó Claire en su idioma materno, sin apenas darse cuenta.

El taxista parecía más que acostumbrado a ese choque de idiomas que debía reinar permanentemente en la ciudad debido al turismo, ya que se limitó a repetir la pregunta mientras señalaba con amabilidad el diccionario de italiano que reposaba sobre el regazo de Claire.

- Oh, no… – dijo la joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su mente – _No, lavoro, sono giornalista_

Aquel hombre pareció darse por satisfecho con la escueta descripción de la joven, ya que asintió con una afable sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a prestar atención al tráfico mientras decía lo que Claire entendió como que "últimamente habían habido muchos periodistas en Roma, pero que ya no tanto". En los pocos enfrentamientos que había tenido con el idioma italiano, Claire se había dado cuenta que, debido a su parecido con el español, idioma que dominaba, le resultaba relativamente entender la esencia de lo que intentaban decirle, pero lamentablemente aún le quedaba mucho para poder hablarlo correctamente, y eso jugaba en su contra.

Mientras el taxista le recomendaba, según lo que ella entendía, un restaurante de pasta que había abierto su hijo hace unas semanas, Claire reflexionó una vez más sobre una cuestión que aún no había logrado entender en esos días: ¿cómo era posible que un medio italiano le hubiera ofrecido a la BBC semejante dineral por una reportera extranjera que no dominaba el idioma? Era algo extraño, desde luego, pero la joven había investigado sobre casos parecidos y parecía una práctica común en caso de hermanamiento de emisoras o similares, pero la BBC era la cadena de televisión más antigua y con más prestigio del mundo: a Claire le costaba mucho creer que la BBC tuviera intención o necesidad de fusionarse con una cadena italiana.

Decidió abandonar esas preocupaciones, enviándolas al más recóndito rincón de su mente: sabía que el idioma sería un problema, pero únicamente al principio. Tenía un don para los idiomas, adoraba aprender lenguas de otros países y tenía facilidad para ello, no obstante el italiano seguía siendo un reto para la joven escocesa, por el marcado acento que exigía el idioma, según creía. Sería difícil, pero no imposible, de eso estaba segura. Una vez que lo tuviera dominado, no tendría nada de que preocuparse.

_- È stato lei a Roma prima?_ – preguntó el taxista, volviéndose hacia ella.

Roma, lo único que había entendido de toda la pregunta y no era lo bastante como para figurarse qué le había preguntado. Ligeramente avergonzada pero decidida a no mostrarlo, esbozó una leve sonrisa y dirigió la mirada distraídamente hacia la ventanilla del vehículo. A su vez, el taxista dejó escapar una leve risa y afirmó:

- No se preocupe, a todos les pasa lo mismo al principio

Claire se volvió hacia él, abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa: ¿su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Había transcurrido todo el viaje intentando defenderse en italiano con aquel hombre y…

- ¿Habla usted mi idioma? – preguntó Claire inclinándose hacia delante, aún sin salir de su asombro.

- Es algo inevitable viviendo en una ciudad tan frecuentada por turistas – dijo el taxista, a la vez doblaba una esquina de la capital italiana dando paso a una nueva calle llena de gente – He llevado a muchos compatriotas suyos ahí detrás.

La periodista esbozó una sonrisa que expresaba alivio y gratitud a partes iguales y murmuró:

- Menos mal, es frustrante no poder decir todo lo que querría por culpa del idioma… Temía que me tomara por una maleducada.

- No se preocupe, no es ni la primera ni posiblemente la última a la que le ocurre eso – afirmó aquel hombre – Le preguntaba si es la primera vez que visita usted Roma

Ante aquella pregunta, Claire dirigió la mirada al cielo italiano, que se dejaba asomar aún encapotado entre los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad:

- A decir verdad, es la segunda – admitió ella.

- Todo el que viene a Roma una vez, viene al menos una segunda – mencionó el taxista con orgullo – Hay demasiado que ver en esta ciudad para dedicarle una sola visita en toda una vida.

- Sí - asintió la periodista, observando la gente pasear por la calle, los turistas haciendo fotos y los jóvenes sentados en la fuente de la plaza – Creo que tiene usted toda la razón del mundo.

El trayecto entre el aeropuerto y su nuevo hogar estaba llegando a su fin, el taxista tomó una nueva calle y poco a poco fue frenando hasta parar enfrente a un viejo edificio de una de las calles más transitadas y céntricas de la capital italiana. Parecía ser de principios del siglo XX, uno de esos edificios de pocos pisos pero con apartamentos amplios, aunque Claire dudaba mucho que la BBC se hubiera estirado tanto en un apartamento para una sola persona.

- Fin del trayecto, hemos llegado – anunció el taxista, deteniendo el taxímetro. – Espero verla entonces en el restaurante de mi hijo.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que pagaba la carrera:

- Puede contar con ello, en cuanto el trabajo y el idioma me dejen respirar

Bajó las pesadas maletas del coche y se dirigió rápidamente al interior del edificio, que tenía la gran puerta de madera abierta: no había sido un viaje largo, pero sí cansado, y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era entrar en el que iba a ser su hogar durante los próximos meses y descansar un poco, a la vez que se iría haciendo una idea de todo lo que supondría pasar tanto tiempo en Italia, lejos de casa y de la gente que conocía.

La joven saludó con la mano al portero de la vivienda, un señor que debía rondar los setenta que se hallaba sentado tras un gastado escritorio de madera en el interior del portal. Debía estar esperándola, ya que al verla aparecer se incorporó de inmediato:

_- Televisione inglese?_ – inquirió el anciano con el marcado acento de un italiano que ha vivido toda su vida en su país natal.

Claire asintió con una sonrisa amable. Aquel señor pareció alegrarse de no haberse equivocado en su deducción, ya que esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo propio en su arrugado y afable rostro, y le indicó que le siguiera escaleras arriba.

Su vida social, pensó mientras subía las maletas por las escaleras detrás de los pasos del anciano portero del edificio, sería bastante reducida en Roma, teniendo en cuenta la dificultad que tenía con el idioma. Aunque no era partidaria de soluciones como aquella, Claire terminó convenciéndose de que la única posibilidad que tendría en Roma de mantener cierta relación con el mundo sería la de aquellos ingleses que, como ella, estuvieran en Roma por motivos de trabajo. Eso y los turistas, aunque Claire sabía que no tendrían demasiada conversación, y ella tampoco se iba a dedicar a perseguir turistas desesperada por atención. Semejante pensamiento hizo que la joven tuviera que morderse el labio para contener una risa que seguramente hubiera desconcertado al anciano portero.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el tercer piso que, al igual que los demás, sólo tenía una vivienda. El anciano buscó en sus bolsillos y entregó a Claire un juego de llaves señalando la puerta de la vivienda.

- Si necesita ayuda… - comenzó a decir el anciano, con un considerable esfuerzo al expresarse en un idioma que no era su italiano natal y haciendo pausas en las que pensaba qué palabras debía utilizar – Yo abajo.

La joven sonrió una vez más y estrechó la mano que el anciano le tendía en señal de agradecimiento:

_- Molte grazie_

El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó escaleras abajo, dejando a Claire frente a la puerta del apartamento. Claire tomó aire y metió la llave en la cerradura: no se había equivocado con respecto al edificio, de cuatro o cinco pisos, muy antiguo y por lo tanto acogedor, ahora vería si se equivocaba con su nueva y provisional casa.

Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la puerta y cerró la misma tras de sí, se regañó por pensar tan mal del lugar a donde la habrían destinado sus jefes de la BBC. Lejos del piso monacal en las afueras que había imaginado, se encontró con un apartamento muy agradable a la vista, amueblado de forma sencilla pero bonita, y lo suficientemente grande para una sola persona sin que ésta se sintiera atrapada por la pequeñez del mismo. La entrada era salón a la vez, en el que había un sofá de tres plazas, un televisor y dos estanterías, entre otros muebles, y tenía tres amplias ventanas que daban a la céntrica calle en la que se encontraba situado. La cocina era algo más grande que el cuarto de baño, y a su vez el único dormitorio que había era más grande que ambos. No se podía quejar, no había duda de que la BBC había sabido compensarla con la compensación económica que habían recibido de los italianos.

Dejó las maletas a un lado y paseó por la estancia: aún no era un lugar que pudiera considerar su hogar, y no creía que llegara a considerarlo como tal en los meses que estuviera allí por falta de tiempo más que por otra cosa. No obstante era optimista, mucho más de lo que había sido en Inglaterra cuando la perspectiva de volver a Italia aún era una opción en su mente que no estaba segura de querer escoger. Esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró mientras pasaba la mano por una de las paredes:

- Estoy decidida de hacer de ti mi refugio en Italia… - y añadió más para sí misma que para su nuevo apartamento – Todo está saliendo de maravilla.

Dicho esto dirigió su mirada a la ventana central de la habitación, por la cual podía ver el heterogéneo horizonte romano, donde los edificios antiguos y emblemáticos se mezclaban con los edificios más modernos, creando una sensación de ciudad cosmopolita en la que no le importaría perderse un rato. Era curioso cómo la ciudad parecía haberse recuperado de lo acontecido hacía unos meses: el ambiente que se respiraba por la calle invitaba a la más absoluta tranquilidad, nadie le había mencionado lo que había pasado con los Illuminati y nadie la había reconocido, lo que Claire agradecía al cielo más que nada. Lo único que quería sacar en claro de su vuelta a Roma era añadir experiencia a su trayectoria como periodista y conseguir aunque fuera defenderse en italiano… Oh, y el italiano que había prometido secuestrar para Chinita, claro.

Claire dejó escapar una breve risa al recordar esa promesa a su peculiar amiga, y continuó observando distraídamente a la gente que paseaba por la calle cuando vislumbró entre el gentío a alguien que le resultaba de lo más familiar. Preguntándose si sería posible tal casualidad en su primer día en Roma, Claire agarró las llaves de la casa y saliendo corriendo de la misma, precipitándose escaleras abajo. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de dedicar un breve saludo al portero, que se encontraba atendiendo al cartero en esos instantes, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en medio de un montón de gente, buscando con la mirada a alguien a quien ni siquiera estaba segura de haber visto, pero a simple vista se parecían tanto…

Pasados unos momentos, cuando ya estaba decidida a volver dentro del edificio y del apartamento, atisbó unos metros más lejos de lo que estaba cuando ella lo vio a un joven rubio vestido con un traje negro que lo delataba más que nada entre turistas e italianos. Claire se abrió paso entre ellos con facilidad, ya que la calle estaba poco transitada, hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar el hombro del joven y darle un leve toquecito en el mismo para llamar su atención.

Advirtiendo la llamada, el joven se dio la vuelta algo confundido y la confusión no terminó al encontrarse con Claire Dilthey ahí parada con cara de sorpresa en medio de la capital italiana. No daba crédito a sus ojos, y se acercó más a ella para asegurarse de que sus ojos y sus recuerdos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

- ¿Señorita Dilthey? – musitó el joven suizo, provocando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Claire, quien había olvidado que el chico solía llamarla así.

- ¡Chartrand! – dijo ella poco antes de lanzarse a sus brazos con la alegría propia de quien se encuentra de forma inesperada a un viejo conocido.

El joven comandante acertó a devolverle el abrazo con cierta torpeza, mientras iba asimilando el improbable hecho de que acababa de reencontrarse con una vieja conocida a la que no esperaba volver a ver, al menos en mucho tiempo. La periodista se separó de él, con una sonrisa entusiasta dibujada en su rostro.

- No… - comenzó a decir Claire, aún boquiabierta de haberle encontrado allí – No estaba segura de que fueras tú, así que he bajado a toda prisa y… ¡Vaya, no sabes lo que me alegro de verte!

- Yo también me alegro de verla – contestó al fin el joven suizo con una sonrisa, estando él mismo también estupefacto, aunque esto no minó su sinceridad – Es verdaderamente increíble, no esperaba encontrarla por aquí…

- Yo tampoco esperaba verte por aquí, aunque sabía que existía esa posibilidad – afirmó Claire entre risas, mientras continuaba observando al guardia suizo, buscando algún detalle que hubiera cambiado en su persona mientras ella había estado fuera – Por favor, cuéntame, ¿cómo te va todo? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

No había mucho que contar, salvo su reciente ascenso a comandante de la Guardia Suiza, hecho que narró con la mayor modestia de la que se veía capaz y que asombró profundamente a Claire, quien se llevó una palma de la mano a la frente a la vez que murmuraba:

- Comandante… Dios mío, ¡felicidades! Es un cargo muy importante, y siendo tan joven… Es verdaderamente increíble, muchas felicidades, estoy segura de hay poca gente que lo merezca tanto como tú.

Chartrand agradeció el cumplido con una sincera sonrisa de gratitud, y después de esto se quedó en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir: sabía que cualquier conversación que pudieran mantener acabarían llevando a Patrick McKenna, y a la relación que éste había mantenido de manera fugaz con la periodista unos meses atrás. Claire pareció leerle el pensamiento a Chartrand, ya que tras negar ligeramente con la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y afirmó:

- No te preocupes por eso – habló ella con calma – Pasó en muy poco tiempo y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces… Es un recuerdo.

Desde el momento en que se marchó de Roma, Claire había tenido la certeza de que acabaría olvidando a Patrick, y en cierta medida lo había hecho: ya no sentía la misma inquietud al saber noticias suyas que sentía al principio de volver a Inglaterra, ni temía que nadie sacara el tema de conversación. Había sido algo bonito, sí, pero del todo imposible, y ella hacía mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado así: por nada del mundo quería que nada parecido volviera a poner patas arriba su vida.

- Me alegro mucho de verla – repitió Chartrand, sacando a Claire de sus pensamientos - ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su vuelta a Roma?

- Oh, claro que puedes – afirmó la joven, a la que le chocaba la cortesía del joven al hablar – Mis jefes me han enviado de corresponsal, al parecer algún rico italiano les hizo una oferta que no pudieron rechazar.

Esta última frase provocó una risa en Chartrand, quien murmuró:

- Todos acabamos siendo marionetas de nuestros jefes

- Qué me vas a decir a mí – contestó ella, e inmediatamente devolvió la pregunta - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces fuera del cuartel?

Chartrand señaló detrás de ella, quien se volvió para contemplar uno de los hoteles más céntricos y lujosos en Roma que no debía de ser muy distinto del que estuvo ella alojada cinco meses atrás.

- Una amiga tenía previsto viajar a Roma dentro de poco, pero al final le es imposible venir y he venido a cancelar la reserva.

- Vaya, lo siento, debías tener muchas ganas de verla – dijo Claire.

El joven se encogió levemente de hombros y murmuró:

- De todas maneras debo de acabar de haberle hecho un favor grande a alguien, ya que es temporada alta y apenas quedan plazas libres en los hoteles. Sólo lamento que Erika se pierda la ceremonia.

Pasando por alto el hecho de acababa de conocer que el nombre de la amiga de Chartrand era Erika, a Claire le llamó poderosamente la atención la ceremonia que acababa de mencionar su joven amigo:

- ¿Qué ceremonia?

- Hace bastante tiempo que su Santidad quería organizar algún tipo de homenaje a las víctimas de los atentados de Junio – hizo saber Chartrand con un deje de tristeza en la voz, al mencionar lo ocurrido hacía unos meses – Ya sabe usted, los cardenales, el comandante y unas víctimas civiles que murieron debido a la explosión de la antimateria en la plaza de san Pedro.

Claire asintió sintiendo cierto pesar en su corazón: cuando echaba la vista atrás sentía un escalofrío al pensar en lo que debieron sufrir aquellos ancianos confinados en la oscuridad a la espera de ese destino tan terrible. Ellos, y las víctimas civiles, cuyo único crimen había sido estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. Y todo por la obsesión de un hombre loco, que había fallecido aquella misma tarde, antes de que la justicia pudiera darle el castigo que se merecía.

- Podría venir usted, si quisiera

Las palabras de Chartrand hicieron que Claire le mirara con cierta sorpresa: ¿de verdad la estaba invitando a ir? Tras pensarlo unos brevísimos instantes, la chica negó con la cabeza:

- No, no creo que sea una buena idea

- Su presencia no sería extraordinaria, si es lo que teme – se apresuró a aclarar el joven suizo – La señorita Vetra, así como el profesor Langdon están invitados, ellos y las familias de los fallecidos.

Claire sopesó las posibilidades, intentando poner las ideas en orden en su mente: iba a ser un acto oficial, el profesor Langdon y la doctora Vetra estarían allí, no quedaría raro que ella también estuviera, igual era hasta algo que la gente podría presuponer, pero algo en su mente seguía aconsejándole que fuera prudente antes de tomar una decisión. La joven terminó por negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa confusa:

- La verdad, no sé qué decirte – admitió ella – Apenas acabo de instalarme en mi apartamento, y entonces te veo entre la gente y me dices que si quiero ir a una ceremonia en el Vaticano…

Chartrand asintió tan pronto como la joven periodista terminó de exponer sus pensamientos:

- Entiendo que todo esto pueda resultar algo precipitado, lamento haberla incomodado

La periodista esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero en su interior seguía existiendo un pequeño dilema para una invitación que había dejado de estar en el aire hace unos momentos: ¿de verdad quería volver a ese lugar? Más aún, ¿de verdad estaba preparada para volver a verle? ¿Y qué pensaría él al verla allí?

Al ver que Claire parecía seguir sin terminar de convencerse de haber tomado la decisión adecuada, Chartrand sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a escribir con cuidada caligrafía un número de teléfono:

- Tenga, por si cambia de idea o simplemente necesita algo de ayuda en aquí en Roma – dijo el joven suizo, tendiéndole el trozo de papel a la periodista.

Tras dudar unos breves momentos, Claire alargó la mano y tomó con cuidado la nota del joven comandante: no quería cambiar de opinión, no esperaba hacerlo, pero no estaba de más contar con un amigo en Roma.

- Muchas gracias, Chartrand, de verdad – agradeció la joven.

- ¿Para qué están los amigos? – contestó Chartrand encogiéndose de hombros. Claire agradeció el gesto del joven con una breve sonrisa y, pasados unos breves momentos, el joven suizo señaló con el pulgar tras de sí – Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que marcharme ya al cuartel.

- Oh, sí, claro – contestó Claire de inmediato – No quiero distraerte, ve a cumplir con lo que tengas que hacer.

Chartrand asintió y, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, señaló el trozo de papel que Claire aún tenía entre las manos:

- Si cambia de idea o necesita algo, no dude en llamarme, señorita Dilthey

- Es Claire – corrigió la periodista con amabilidad – Puedes llamarme Claire, ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero señorita Dilthey – contestó el joven suizo, y añadió con una leve sonrisa – Creo que nunca podría acostumbrarme a llamarla de otro modo.

Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa y, tras decir esto, Chartrand se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Se alegraba de haberle visto, mucho, y sin duda iba a serle de mucha utilidad, de repente Roma no parecía un lugar tan inhóspito para ella. No obstante, volvió a dirigir la mirada al trozo de papel que tenía entre las manos mientras la mente comenzaba a llenarse de dudas otra vez.

¿De verdad iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a verle? ¿De verdad estaba preparada?

* * *

**NdA:** ¡He vuelto! Mil perdones por la tardanza (casi dos meses!) entre un capi y otro, pero me ha pillado de por medio el periodo de exámenes de la universidad (cuyos resultados han sido geniales) y mi deber me reclamaba, espero que no os hayáis hartado de mí :P. Patrick sigue sufriendo alucinaciones, Claire ha vuelto a Roma y se ha encontrado con Chartrand... Este es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia de Patrick y Claire (incluyendo tanto HDTY como esta secuela), peor creo que os la merecíais después de esperar taaanto tiempo a un nuevo capi. En fin, este capi ha dejado abiertas nuevas preguntas: ¿Dejará Patrick de sufrir esas apariciones?, ¿qué hay detrás de las mismas?, ¿aceptará finalmente Claire la invitación de Chartrand?... ¿Quién es Erika? XD

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis: si no dejáis review, los angelitos del cielo lloran XD.

Por cierto, mi hermanísima ha tenido el detallazo de hacer un fan-vídeo de Patrick y Claire, podéis encontrarlo en Youtube buscando "Claire Dilthey" =).

¡Besos a tods!


	9. Chapter 9

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba acostada y la verdad era que, mientras sus nuevos jefes italianos no se dignaran a hacer aparición, ya fuera mediante una llamada de teléfono o mediante un correo electrónico, ella no pensaba abandonar la cama de su pequeño refugio en Italia. Nunca había entendido por qué los viajes cansaban tanto, ni que hubiera ido de Londres a Roma a nado, cruzando España a pie en el medio del camino. Sea como fuere estaba cansada y enfadada con sus nuevos jefes, incluso antes de conocerlos en persona.

Claire giró sobre sí misma, abandonando la posición semi-fetal que había adoptado al acostarse, y contempló el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, su habitación desde hacía sólo unas pocas horas. No era una entendida del protocolo a seguir cuando comienzas a trabajar para una cadena extranjera en un país extraño, pero qué menos que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, aunque únicamente fuera para evitar que su nueva empleada se perdiera y acabara con el agua por las rodillas en medio del río Tíber. La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante tal pensamiento: no se consideraba una persona tan torpe, y tenía un buen sentido de la orientación que le había sido de mucha ayuda más de una vez, la más reciente ese mismo mediodía, cuando había tenido que aventurarse a salir de su nuevo hogar para comprar algo para preparar de comer y cenar durante al menos el resto de la semana.

No había sido demasiado complicado, además los dependientes se habían portado muy bien con ella, y en ningún momento habían tratado de engañarla al darse cuenta de que era extranjera, como le había pasado en alguna que otra ocasión. A pesar del temor inicial a enfrentarse a este nuevo reto, Claire pensaba que las cosas iban bien, o que al menos habían comenzado con buen pie; en esos momentos lo único que faltaba era una llamada de teléfono de algún funcionario con un italiano cerrado o un intento de inglés con un acento italiano extraordinario diciendo que la reclamaban en su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Sabía que debía centrarse en ello, pero al pensar en teléfonos también le venía a la cabeza el reencuentro con el ahora comandante Chartrand hacía apenas unas horas en plena calle. Aún le sorprendía el hecho de haberle encontrado por allí, no esperaba encontrar a nadie conocido durante su estancia en la capital italiana, y mucho menos el primer día, cuando sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que había pisado suelo italiano por primera vez en cinco meses. Le había dicho que si cambiaba de idea o necesitaba algo que le llamara, y ella había aceptado con la firme decisión de que no le llamaría para nada relativo a la ceremonia que además, según había podido distinguir viendo los informativos de mediodía, se celebraría justo al día siguiente: hubiera agradecido tener algo más de tiempo para pensárselo, aunque su conciencia le dijera que no había nada que pensar.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y volvió su mirada azul hacia la mesilla de noche, donde reposaban dos despertadores: uno con la hora en Roma y otro con la hora en el Reino Unido. De acuerdo, puede que no fuera una gran diferencia horaria, tan sólo una hora, pero sabía por experiencia que incluso una hora podía suponer una gran diferencia en la jornada diaria de una persona, y no quería molestar a nadie cuando llamara a casa. El reloj que marcaba la hora italiana marcaba las siete menos cinco de la tarde: debía de haberse dormido un rato, porque no creía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la hora de comer.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, además a simple vista era una decisión bastante sencillita: llamar o no llamar, asistir a esa dichosa ceremonia o desestimar la invitación. Cuando había tomado el trozo de papel con el número de teléfono del comandante Chartrand había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que su opinión no cambiara durante el resto de la jornada, pero al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo como pensaba. No quería ir, no encontraba prudente asistir, pero una pequeña vocecita en su interior le decía que iba a arrepentirse si no lo hacía. Sabía que no volvería a presentársele una oportunidad de volver a ver Patrick McKenna de forma tan fácil, pero temía que el nuevo pontífice se hiciera una idea equivocada de su presencia allí: no buscaba nada, no quería nada, lo único que quería era asegurarse de que las cosas le iban bien meses después de los atentados y hacerle saber que tenía una amiga en la prensa para lo que necesitara.

Ella lo entendía así, lo tenía asumido así, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su corazón saltó de emoción contenida al escuchar el nombre del joven sacerdote, al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos esa tarde-noche de verano italiano en medio de una tragedia. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, se habían templado y lo recordaba con el cariño con el que alguien recuerda a un buen amigo a quien hace mucho tiempo que no ve. Y, ¿qué había de malo en volver a hablar con un viejo amigo?

Aún así, aunque intentaba convencerse a sí misma, seguía teniendo sus reservas, pero encontraba imposible no tenerlas en una situación así. Sabía que por mucho que lo pensara nunca llegaría a convencerse del todo, nunca hallaría una solución perfecta, así que optó por lo mismo que optó su padre al enseñarla a nadar: arrojarse a la piscina. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche, donde su teléfono móvil reposaba al lado de los dos despertadores y marcó el número del teléfono mientras sentía que cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo habían entrado en guerra civil: los que le gritaban que colgara y los que no. Tomó aire, apretó los párpados y se llevó el teléfono al oído: se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía. Tras unos cuantos toques de llamada, pero no demasiados, oyó la voz del joven comandante al otro lado de la línea:

- ¿Chartrand? – inquirió Claire – La señorita Dilthey al otro lado del teléfono – murmuró reprimiendo una sonrisa al recordar la vieja costumbre del joven suizo – Escucha, he estado pensando lo que dijiste…

- Sabía que acabaría accediendo – contestó Chartrand, con un ligero atisbo de triunfo en la voz, al otro lado de la línea telefónica - Será un placer acompañarla, pero antes de la ceremonia de mañana es muy importante que conozca el protocolo a seguir…

Claire no pudo menos que fruncir levemente el entrecejo: ¿qué quería decir con eso? Conocía ese tono de voz, ella trabajaba con las palabras y sabía que tras esa tímida aclaración había un impedimento, grande o pequeño, que Chartrand había olvidado mencionarle o había creído conveniente olvidar. La joven dejó escapar un leve bufido: se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica con este tema de la audiencia del día siguiente. Suponía a que se debía que aún no se había hecho a la idea y que a una parte de su mente seguía sin parecerle una buena idea. Decidió seguir ignorando a esa parte de su cerebro.

- ¿Qué clase de protocolo? - acabó diciendo la joven Dilthey, no muy convencida.

* * *

El miércoles pareció decidir imitar a su predecesor martes y amaneció también con el cielo encapotado, aunque sin riesgo de lluvia, al menos no a simple vista. Llevaba más de sesenta años viviendo en Roma, y rara vez se había equivocado al pronosticar si iba a llover o no en un día nublado, por lo tanto no esperaba que esta vez fuera algo distinto. Tras pasear la mirada unos momentos más por la plaza de san Pedro y los primeros transeúntes que paseaban por ella, camino a sus lugares de trabajo, el cardenal Strauss dio la espalda finalmente a la ventana y continuó su camino por los majestuosos pasillos del Palacio Apostólico de Ciudad del Vaticano. Había muchas cosas que llevar a cabo esa mañana, las audiencias generales siempre requerían mucho trabajo por parte de todos, pero ésta especialmente iba a ser a la que todo el mundo iba a dedicar más tiempo: nada debía salir mal ese día, y muchas veces al cardenal Strauss le frustraba la evidente incapacidad de poder tener todo bajo el más estricto control.

Como en ese preciso momento, en el que recorría los pasillos de Palacio Apostólico por los que transitaban a su vez sacerdotes, guardias suizos y demás trabajadores del Vaticano, con toda la prisa que le permitían sus ancianas y cansadas piernas: existía un fleco suelto en la organización de toda esa parafernalia, y lo que más le enfadaba era saber que nadie más lo había advertido, y que por lo tanto, nadie le estaba poniendo remedio.

Su cansado corazón de hinchó de alivio al reconocer la puerta que daba a la sala de prensa del Vaticano, de color blanco hueso, donde la mayor parte de los trabajadores de informativos que tenían contratados se encontraban preparando la crónica resultante de la audiencia que se celebraría esa misma tarde y los consiguientes comunicados para el L'Osservatore Romano, el periódico nacional de Ciudad del Vaticano, que cubría todas las actividades públicas del Papa y publicaba artículos de los representantes de la Iglesia Católica, que salía publicado de forma vespertina.

El lema de aquel periódico no era otro que "unicuique suum", que venía a significar "a cada uno a lo suyo", y ése era precisamente el ambiente que parecía reinar en la caótica sala de prensa: los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro, preguntándose cosas los unos a los otros y escribiendo furiosamente diferentes notas en libretas que ya contaban con la mayor parte de sus páginas llenas de apuntes que luego serían incluidos en la edición de ese día. El murmullo general crecía por momentos en la sala y el cardenal Strauss se vio obligado a dar unas fuertes palmadas en el aire para llamar la atención de los periodistas, ya que no se encontraba en disposición de perder el tiempo:

- ¡Señores! – proclamó el anciano cardenal con voz firme, cuya mera presencia bastaba para hacer callar a los trabajadores y que todos le escucharan en medio del más respetuoso de los silencios – Por el amor de Dios, ¿acaso olvidan dónde trabajan? ¿A qué viene todo este escándalo?

Los trabajadores de la sala de prensa vaticana, compuesta en su enorme mayoría por sacerdotes que poseían estudios de periodismo al tener una doble carrera universitaria, se miraron entre ellos levemente avergonzados: profesaban mucha admiración a todos los cardenales, pero el cardenal Strauss era casi el más veterano de todos ellos, y el ser el decano del colegio cardenalicio le reportaba una admiración que difícilmente conseguirían los otros prelados.

- Eminencia, nos supone todo un reto tener preparada la edición de esta tarde, dado el escaso tiempo que tenemos entre el fin de la audiencia y la hora límite para enviar los textos a las máquinas – habló finalmente uno de los trabajadores que se hallaban en la sala.

- Antes de caer en la histeria, recordad que no es la primera vez que os enfrentáis a algo así y siempre os he considerado muy eficientes, ¿dónde está Gennaro Scialo? – contestó el cardenal de forma más tranquila, pero sin dar aún el brazo a torcer. – Aún debemos discutir vuestra distribución en la ceremonia.

Al mencionar el nombre de uno de los trabajadores más veteranos de la sala de prensa vaticana, la confusión se desató en el ambiente una vez más: los periodistas se miraron entre ellos, perplejos entre cuadernos con notas y pequeños ordenadores portátiles abiertos sobre sus rodillas. El anciano cardenal no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, hacía mucho que no veía a la sala de prensa tan absurdamente revolucionada como aquel día.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Strauss con firmeza, paseando la mirada por cada uno de los trabajadores. - ¿Nadie va a contestar esa sencilla pregunta?

- Eminencia – habló con voz calmada un sacerdote de unos sesenta años que se hallaba sentado en uno de los asientos de las gradas de la sala de prensa – Hace días que no sabemos nada del signore Scialo.

La expresión de dureza en el rostro del cardenal Strauss cambió al momento ante tal afirmación. Miró perplejo al sacerdote que le había hablado y luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros:

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Tras unos segundos, la gente allí presente comenzó a asentir, no muy segura de sí misma, como si temieran delatar a su compañero - ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

- No dijo nada, signore, de que tuviera que salir de Roma o atender algún recado… - siguió diciendo el mismo sacerdote que había hecho saber al cardenal Strauss la ausencia de Gennaro Scialo – Aunque sí es verdad que últimamente se le veía bastante nervioso, puede que haya tenido que atender alguna urgencia familiar o algo similar…

Strauss no entendía de qué urgencia podría tratarse: por la edad de Scialo era más que probable que sus padres ya se hallaran en compañía del Señor, pero ignoraba si Gennaro Scialo pudiera tener hermanos o algún familiar con quien mantuviera una relación estrecha; jamás había hablado con él de nada que no estuviera estrictamente relacionado con su trabajo en el Vaticano. A pesar de los años que ambos llevaban allí, nunca habían mantenido una conversación informal, al contrario que con otras personas.

Al ver que no iba a poder hablar la distribución del personal de prensa con la persona en que más confiaba, profesionalmente hablando, de ese sector del Vaticano, el cardenal Strauss dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se pasó la mano por el rostro:

- De acuerdo, veamos… - comenzó a decir intentando recordar la distribución normal de la prensa en una audiencia corriente – No queremos hacer resucitar al fénix de la tragedia de hace unos meses, lo pasado, pasado está, recordad esto ante todo: sed discretos y por nada del mundo caigáis en el sensacionalismo fácil. Somos mejores que eso.

El sensacionalismo fácil no era una palabra que tuviera demasiado que ver con el periódico del Vaticano, pero aún así los trabajadores de la sala de prensa se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza, a la vez que el cardenal Strauss se retiraba de la sala. Por su parte, el anciano cardenal recorría los pasillos del Palacio Apostólico sin tener demasiado claro qué iba a hacer a continuación, ya que únicamente una cuestión se hacía eco una y otra vez en su mente.

¿Dónde se había metido Gennaro Scialo?

* * *

Había pasado la mañana con la mirada centrada en dos únicas cosas: su pequeño diccionario de italiano y el espejo que en esos instantes tenía ante sí, e incluso en ese momento mantenía las manos unidas sobre el diccionario, que reposaba en su regazo. No le había sido tan difícil encontrar ese lugar como había pensado cuando Chartrand le dictó la dirección con un marcado acento italiano que la periodista no había advertido hasta entonces: suponía que era porque no recordaba haberle oído hablar en italiano, siempre habían conversado entre ellos en el idioma común que compartían.

El pequeño local al que había acudido no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde ella vivía desde hacía poco más de un día, por lo que no había tenido que alejarse demasiado del centro de Roma, de haberlo hecho estaba segura de que hubiera acabado perdiéndose, no únicamente por tratarse de una ciudad prácticamente desconocida para ella, sino porque incluso le pasaba en Glasgow: a pesar de que tenía un buen sentido de la orientación, siempre acababa mirando a un lado y otro de la calle, buscando algo que reconociera para situarse cuando se encontraba en una zona que no frecuentaba demasiado.

Un pequeño tirón en el pelo devolvió a la joven periodista al lugar donde se encontraba y le arrancó un leve quejido involuntario. Luigia Berneri posó las palmas de las manos con suavidad a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven y se inclinó hacia ella de modo que sus rostros se vieron reflejados en el espejo uno al lado del otro. Hizo un pequeño comentario en italiano y a continuación le preguntó si le había hecho daño, en el mismo idioma. En cuanto Chartrand le dijo que iba a tener que acudir a una modista, Claire había memorizado todas las palabras que podrían caer en una conversación con la señora Berneri, y aunque la pregunta que le había hecho no contenía ninguna de esas palabras, el parecido con el español la hizo salir del apuro con bastante acierto.

- No – murmuró Claire en un torpe italiano, a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al tirón – No importa.

Luigia Berneri esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a su trabajo con las horquillas, moviendo de aquí a allá el cabello rubio de la joven, que se preguntaba cómo sería capaz de deshacer ese recogido cuando volviera a casa. La señora Luigia Berneri era una anciana modista local que llevaba años dedicándose a coser, bordar y realizar trajes por encargo; según le había dicho Chartrand, seguramente más de la mitad de las ancianas de esa zona de Roma habrían llevado alguna vez un traje hecho por ella. Aunque seguía haciendo encargos, hacía tiempo que la señora Berneri había decidido sacar partido a las particularidades del protocolo vaticano alquilando trajes a personas que lo necesitaran en el Vaticano, depende de la ocasión, y ese día la señora Luigia Berneri estaba haciendo su agosto.

Aunque la señora Berneri tenía muchos empleados que la ayudaban a sacar el negocio adelante, había insistido fervientemente en atender ella misma a Claire en cuanto el comandante Chartrand la llamó diciéndole que Claire iba hacia allí para prepararse para la audiencia de esa tarde. Según le había dicho el joven suizo, Luigia Berneri siempre insistía en atender personalmente a la mayor cantidad de clientes extranjeros posibles, con el fin de que la fama de su negocio no se viera reducida únicamente a territorio italiano.

_- Sta già, preparata - _dijo la señora Berneri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tras colocar de forma maestra una última horquilla en el cabello de Claire.

Increíble, pensó Claire tras dirigir una mirada al reloj de pared que adornaba una esquina del local, apenas hubiera podido creer que una señora tan mayor pudiera dejarla preparada en apenas veinte minutos. La cuestión del traje había sido cuestión de pocos minutos nada más llegar, un metro por aquí, un metro por allá... La señora Berneri había ido al almacén y había vuelto con un traje de la talla de la joven. Claire había oído hablar del protocolo vaticano, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan estricto: era de color negro, con mangas largas y los hombros cubiertos, la falda debía llegar por debajo de la rodilla, totalmente uniforme. La periodista no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud con esos trajes con los que solían amortajar a los difuntos en el siglo pasado.

La cuestión sobre el cabello había sido otra que había tomado un poco más de tiempo, pero únicamente un poco. Tras dejarla cambiarse en uno de los muchos probadores, la señora Berneri la había conducido hasta una silla frente a un espejo y en menos que cantara un gallo le estaba recogiendo el cabello en una pequeña trenza que después había ido girando sobre sí misma y sujetando con horquillas hasta quedar reducida a un pequeño recogido bajo que después había ocultado tras un pequeño velo negro hasta los hombros que, si bien no le cubría la cara, sí la mayor parte del pelo.

Jamás se había visto tan rara. Casi parecía que iba a asistir a un funeral en calidad de viuda.

Pese a todo esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras se incorporaba de la silla y estrechó con cariño las manos de la señora, que no paraba de asentir con la cabeza y murmurar lo que Claire interpretó como algo parecido al "de nada", pero más formal. Acto seguido, la señora le indicó con la palma de la mano que esperaba y señaló sus pies antes de perderse de nuevo en el almacén del que no paraban de salir sus empleados con cajas para atender al resto de hombres y mujeres que se encontraban allí. La periodista dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se volvió de nuevo al espejo con el fin de intentar reconocerse a sí misma una vez más cuando oyó la campanita que había colocada encima de la puerta sonar, indicando la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

Casi por inercia, Claire se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada y allí, en el umbral, vio a las dos personas a las que menos esperaba ver por allí. El profesor parecía estar aún más aturdido que ella al encontrarse de nuevo en Roma, pues no paraba de mirar por encima del hombro a los transeúntes a la vez que jugueteaba con los gemelos que llevaba en las muñecas de su chaqueta, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos; en cambio, la física parecía tan segura de sí misma como siempre, tenía la cabeza erguida y las manos unidas sobre su traje de chaqueta, aguardando con calma a que les abrieran la puerta.

La periodista apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía, mientras la señora Berneri se apresuraba a abrir la puerta a la peculiar pareja: ¿se había encontrado fortuitamente con tres personas a las que conoció durante los horribles asesinatos de los Illuminati hacía cinco meses? En el fondo, sabía que el único encuentro que había tenído por casualidad fue el de Chartrand, era de esperar que tarde o temprano los otros invitados a la audiencia pasaran a ver a la señora Berneri, pero no podía evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío al pensar lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían juntado esas mismas personas.

La señora Berneri estaba hablando con Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra cuando ésta última reparó en la periodista, provocando que sus ojos castaño oscuros se abrieran ligeramente debido a la sorpresa. Se disculpó con la modista, a la que dejó conversando con Robert y se dirigió hacia Claire, que no estaba menos estupefacta. La sonrisa de la física se fue ensanchando a medida que se acercaba a ella.

- No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos – dijo Vittoria Vetra, al tiempo que le daba dos besos en las mejillas a la periodista – Eres esa chica, ¿no? La periodista de la BBC...

- Claire Dilthey – confirmó la mencionada joven a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

- Eso, Dilthey. - contestó la física, como si hubiera recordado su apellido en el mismo momento de decirlo – Sabía que tenías nombre de filósofo, pero no estaba segura de cuál...

- Y usted es Vittoria Vetra, del CERN, si no recuerdo mal... – mencionó Claire.

- Recuerdas mejor que yo, Claire, y no me digas de usted, tenemos la misma edad, no tiene sentido – contestó Vittoria con una sonrisa afable, y añadió señalando al profesor levemente con la cabeza – Eso guárdalo para ese señor de ahí atrás.

Claire sonrió y dirigió la mirada a Robert Langdon, quien le dedicó un breve saludo con la mano, como si estuviera algo azorado de haberse encontrado allí con ella, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, Robert Langdon siempre le había parecido un hombre muy reservado, no podía decir que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de mantener una conversación con él. Vittoria Vetra chasqueó la lengua y se volvió de nuevo hacia la joven periodista.

- No se lo tomes en cuenta, creo que a Robert no le gusta mucho la prensa – bromeó la física.

- Oh, que no se preocupe – dijo Claire alzando las manos – No estoy de servicio, me invitó el teniente... Más bien comandante Chartrand.

La física asintió mientras la escuchaba, como si estuviera procesando lentamente toda la información que recibía. Claire supuso que de esa manera debían pensar los científicos: lenta y concienzudamente, sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de duda o error.

- Veo entonces que todos hemos vuelto a Roma a lo mismo – comentó Vittoria Vetra, mientras dirigía su mirada al resto del local de la señora Berneri y a la gente que por ahí había - Es increíble que un chico tan joven sea ahora poco menos que el jefe de la Guardia Suiza

- Dímelo a mí... - contestó la periodista. Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, cada vez que pensaba en ese tema pensaba que quizás no había sido la mejor decisión del mundo el nombrar comandante a Chartrand: no por falta de mérito o valor, pero sí de experiencia, era un chico tan joven... Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Robert Langdon y luego hacia Vittoria Vetra – Y... ¿qué hay de vosotros?

Vittoria Vetra se volvió hacia ella, como preguntándose cómo lo sabía, pero luego recordó que había hablado con la periodista en el pasillo del hotel Columbus. De hecho, habían pasado el tiempo suficiente hablando como para que la joven viera a Robert Langdon salir de la misma habitación de la que Vittoria había salido hacía unos minutos. Blanco y en botella. La física se colocó un mechón de pelo oscuro tras la oreja y se encogió de hombros.

- Podríamos decir que esta es nuestra segunda cita...

Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego Claire recordó que Vittoria había mencionado que habían quedado en encontrarse en una capital del mundo cada seis meses, así que debían haber adelantado la fecha con motivo de la audiencia papal de esa tarde. De repente, la física pareció reconocer a alguien entre las personas que estaban siendo atendidas por los empleados de la señora Berneri y le hizo una seña disimulada a Claire para que se acercara a ella.

- ¿Ves a aquella mujer de ahí? - le susurró Vittoria al oído cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dirigiendo la mirada a una mujer ya vestida con el mismo traje negro y pequeño velo que llevaba Claire en esos momentos y que posteriormente también llevaría Vittoria Vetra. La periodista asintió: era una mujer de mediana edad que estaba sentada frente a uno de los últimos espejos de la sala, muy cabizbaja, con un pañuelo entre las manos... - Es Claudia Olivetti, su marido murió en Santa Maria della Vittoria, yo le conocí... Nos escoltó a Robert y a mí mientras intentábamos encontrar a los cardenales.

Claire asintió lentamente, sin poder apartar la mirada de la mujer ahora que sabía lo que había detrás de esa tristeza que antes no había percibido: al verla tan abatida se dio de frente con la verdadera repercusión de todo lo que había pasado tan sólo unos meses atrás. Al caminar por Roma había pensado que la ciudad se había repuesto muy rápido de la tragedia, pero su visión de comunicadora la había engañado: puede que cinco meses fueran suficientes para una ciudad, pero no para las personas.

- Parece que no hemos venido a una reunión de antiguos alumnos – comentó Vittoria con tristeza.

- No – contestó Claire negando con la cabeza mientras contemplaba la triste imagen de la señora Olivetti – Hemos venido a un funeral.

* * *

Hacía varios días que el sol apenas se dejaba ver entre las nubes romanas, pero sólo aquella tarde había decidido ocultarse totalmente tras ellas, bañando la ciudad de Roma de un tenue color gris que parecía amenazar con lluvia. Patrick observaba el cielo italiano desde la ventana del despacho papal, paseando sus ojos azules de las cúpulas de los edificios más antiguos a las ventanas con luces encendidas de los edificios más cercanos, intentando abstraerse de lo que se había convertido en su día a día.

Ahora mismo no había nadie salvo él en esa habitación y cuando decía nadie, se refería a que en ese momento tampoco se encontraba asediado por ningún de aparición de cuya naturaleza aún no se encontraba del todo seguro, pero ése era el principal motivo por el que llevaba prácticamente unas dos horas mirando por la ventana: temía girarse y encontrarse de nuevo con alguna de esas apariciones que le estaban destruyendo la vida.

Al principio únicamente sólo había tenido que lidiar con el sentimiento de culpa, cuya carga ya resultaba excesivamente pesada, pero esta clase de visiones estaba partiendo su vida en dos: ni siquiera sabía si eran reales o si eran un síntoma de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y ninguna de esas dos opciones le hacían sentirse mejor. Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no era, en una persona que caminaba temerosa por los pasillos, en una persona que evitaba mirar un punto en apariencia vacío de la alcoba mientras el sudor frío le goteaba por la frente ante la mirada de los atónitos cardenales, le estaban convirtiendo en la mera sombra de lo que él era, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última que se había alegrado de verdad por algo.

Haciendo acopio de valor, el joven sacerdote tragó saliva y miró por encima de su hombro, a la vez que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente: nada, esta vez se encontraba realmente solo en la habitación. Patrick dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dirigió la mirada a los medicamentos que había sobre el escritorio del despacho: nunca había necesitado pastillas para dormir, a pesar de que no dormía más que unas pocas horas cada noche, pero desde que esas visiones comenzaron a aparecer no había logrado dormir ni una sola hora seguida en toda una noche. Se quedaba dormido en el confesionario o mientras debía estar escuchando las peticiones de los cardenales, y eso estaba haciendo que las cosas no fueran como debían ir en su pontificado.

Se encontraba tan limitado, tan desbordado, tan aterrorizado, tan desesperado por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo que no había descartado ninguna opción sobre su futuro. Absolutamente ninguna: no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir en un lugar donde el mundo de los santos, el de los espíritus, el de los ángeles y el de los demonios se confundían en uno mismo con tanta facilidad. Muchas veces se preguntaba si Dios permitiría una aberración semejante, y siempre acababa convencido de que Dios le había abandonado a su suerte. Patrick tenía la certeza de que ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza para él, tampoco estaba seguro de merecerla después de todo lo que había hecho.

Caminó los pocos pasos que separaban la ventana del escritorio y tomó el bote de somníferos mientras fingía estudiaba la etiqueta: aquella idea le daba miedo, para qué negarlo, le aterrorizaba, pero lo cierto era que ya vivía aterrorizado y paranoico, y no estaba seguro de querer seguir delante de esa manera. Para Richter y el padre Simeón había sido muy fácil, al estar muertos ya no tenían que soportar ningún cargo de conciencia, si es que alguna vez lo habían tenido.

Sería rápido, sería extraordinariamente fácil y, sobre todo, sería libre. Las autopsias papales están prohibidas, así que sabría nunca lo que había pasado con certeza. Claro que la gente se sorprendería, era demasiado joven para sufrir un ataque al corazón o algo semejante, pero sabía que Strauss se inventaría algún defecto genético o algo así para evitar el escándalo. La idea de marcharse nunca le había resultado tan tentadora, pero a la vez nunca le había asustado tanto: aquellos que acababan con su propia vida eran condenados también en la vida eterna, y eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba de todo.

Pasó de repente, como pasaba siempre. Un susurro gélido le erizo el cabello de la nuca y sintió una sombra desplazarse por el despacho con los ojos llenos de ira posados en él. Patrick cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurró una oración frenéticamente mientras sentía la sensación de amenaza crecer en su interior, acelerándole el pulso del corazón y haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, continuando la oración en rápidos murmullos mientras cerraba los ojos y se ordenaba, como hacía cada noche, que sintiera lo que sintiera, oyera lo que oyera, no abriera los ojos.

No iba a hacer nada que le pusiera a sí mismo en peligro, en ese momento la sola idea le inspiraba un profundo temor, pero no estaba seguro de que su decisión fuera a ser la misma conforme pasaran las semanas, meses o incluso años de seguir viviendo esa serie de apariciones que no hacían más que recordarle el horror que había ayudado a llevar a cabo, de un modo u otro.

No soportaba pasar ni un solo minuto más aterrorizado de todo cuanto lo rodeaba, no soportaba la voz de la culpa en su conciencia, no soportaba la soledad en la que se encontraba ahora que no estaba su padre.

No soportaba sentir absolutamente nada más.

* * *

**Nda:** Ante todo, perdón por tardar taaanto en actualizar, pero entre la vida real y la uni estoy que no doy para más. Este es el capi más largo que he escrito, tanto que he tenido que dividirlo en dos: esta es la primera parte, la segunda la subiré en un par de días, o eso espero, ya que me queda por pulir la última escena =). ¡Besos a todas, y gracias por seguirme! Nos vemos de nuevo enseguida.


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? - preguntó Claire, levemente mecida por el movimiento del coche oficial que la transportaba, junto al comandante Chartrand, al aún desconocido lugar donde se iba a celebrar la audiencia. Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra, quienes habían sido invitados por el Vaticano como agradecimiento por su desinteresada ayuda en encontrar a los cardenales secuestrados en Junio, se encontraban en el coche que seguía que al suyo.

Al principio sólo fueron unas pocas gotas, pero en pocos minutos era imposible caminar por las calles de Roma sin una cortina de lluvia que te nublara la vista y empapara de la cabeza a los pies. Claire había mantenido la esperanza de que el clima respetara lo importante de ese tributo a los que ya no estaban, pero no había sido posible: ella y el resto de invitados que se encontraban en la mercería de la señora Berneri cuando empezó a diluviar contemplaron la lluvia que caía sobre la capital italiana entre miradas de decepción y pequeñas maldiciones en italiano. Chartrand, que se encontraba sentado junto a ella en el asiento de atrás del coche, la miró y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio:

- Cuando el tiempo no acompaña las audiencias se celebran en una sala cubierta dentro del Vaticano – explicó el joven suizo – El problema es que sólo tiene cabida para 2000 personas y no estamos seguros de cuánta gente tenía intención de asistir antes de que comenzase la lluvia.

- Ya... - dijo Claire volviéndose hacia la ventanilla del coche, por la que corrían finos hilillos de agua.

El trayecto era muy corto, así que cuando quiso darse cuenta, el coche había frenado en un pequeño aparcamiento reservado a la Guardia Suiza. Chartrand bajó del vehículo a toda prisa y abrió la puerta más cercana a Claire para ayudarla a bajar antes de que ésta siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de abrirla por sí misma. La joven tomó la mano que el comandante le ofrecía y bajó del coche, no sin antes esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento: a pesar de ser muy joven, Chartrand era una de las personas más educadas que había conocido en su vida, si no la que más. Debía de ser todo un orgullo para sus padres.

El coche del profesor Langdon y Vittoria Vetra llegó segundos después, aparcando en el espacio contiguo al suyo. Al igual que había hecho con ella, Chartrand se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la parte de atrás del vehículo, ayudando a salir a Vittoria Vetra, ya con el mismo atuendo que llevaba Claire en esos instantes y que ambas compartían con el resto de mujeres invitadas de forma oficial por el Vaticano. Robert Langdon, en cambio, no iba muy distinto de cómo Claire lo recordaba: únicamente su chaqueta de tweed había desaparecido para dejar lugar a una chaqueta gris oscuro menos informal pero a la vez no tan fúnebre como el negro elegido para las damas.

Claire compartió con Vittoria una sonrisa de conformidad al ver cómo la física se rascaba ligeramente el recogido por debajo del oscuro velo que le ocultaba el cabello. Vittoria, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros:

- Resignación cristiana – bromeó la joven morena, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Robert Langdon y de la propia Claire.

Por su parte, Chartrand, que hasta entonces había estado intercambiando unas pocas palabras en italiano con otros guardias suizos que se encontraban en el lugar a la espera de instrucciones, se volvió hacia ellos, ajustándose levemente los ya impecablemente colocados gemelos en las muñecas.

- Me temo que debemos dirigirnos ya a la sala de audiencias, nos hemos retrasado más de lo que esperaba. Si son tan amables de seguirme... - informó el joven suizo, paseando la mirada entre los tres invitados: era extraño pensar que una persona tan joven estuviera tan acostumbrada a esos formalismos, Claire recordaba que Chartrand nunca había vacilado a la hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y eso le inspiraba una gran admiración.

Los propios guardias suizos que se encontraban en la estancia hicieron señas acompañadas de unas pocas palabras en italiano que tan sólo Vittoria Vetra fue capaz de responder, con una amabilidad que la hacía resplandecer en ese entorno tan gris. La física tomó el brazo del profesor Langdon, quien se ajustó la corbata como pudo con la mano izquierda, y comenzaron a seguir a los trajeados guardias suizos.

- Señorita Dilthey – dijo Chartrand ofreciendo el brazo a Claire.

La periodista lo aceptó con una sonrisa mal contenida en el rostro y comenzaron a andar tras Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra y el resto de los guardias suizos. Ciudad del Vaticano era un lugar curioso: el aparcamiento más normal del mundo podía dar paso en cuestión de segundos a magníficas salas construidas hace siglos, y aquello fue más o menos lo que pasó. Tras abandonar uno de los cuarteles de la Guardia Suiza, los majestuosos pasillos comenzaron a aparecer y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Claire difícilmente podía mantener la vista en un único detalle y Robert Langdon había empezado a comentar lleno de emoción cada pintura y escultura que encontraba a su paso. Era un lugar increíble, por el que no parecía pasar los años, era como si el reloj del tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar hacía ya muchos siglos.

- Profesor Langdon – llamó Claire irguiendo levemente la cabeza - ¿Había estado alguna vez en Ciudad del Vaticano? Me refiero, antes de Junio.

Robert Langdon se volvió como pudo hacia ella, sin dejar de seguir la marcha de la guardia suiza e intentando mantener el contacto visual con Claire sin perderse detalle arquitectónico alguno de las estancias que recorrían.

- No puedo decir que aquella vez fuera la primera, y dudo mucho que ésta sea la última – explicó el profesor de Harvard con una media sonrisa – Los viajes con los alumnos y los viajes para mis propias investigaciones me han traído aquí varias veces, pero no recuerdo esta zona en particular...

- Eso es porque nunca ha asistido a una audiencia papal, este recorrido está destinado a aquellos que han sido invitados por el Vaticano a una audiencia de su Santidad – hizo saber el comandante Chartrand, a la vez que señalaba el gran pasillo en el que se encontraban con el brazo que le quedaba libre – Los fieles no pasan por aquí, a ellos está destinada otra entrada más accesible que por el cuartel de la Guardia Suiza.

El profesor Langdon carraspeó y pareció que quería decir algo, pero Vittoria Vetra le apretó ligeramente el brazo y negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía la vista al frente, entonces el académico siguió con sus observaciones del arte que había a su alrededor, pero Claire se imaginaba lo que le hubiera gustado contestar a Chartrand: sabía que Robert Langdon había solicitado muchas veces acceder a los archivos secretos del Vaticano sin demasiado éxito y que ciertos enredos en París hacía unos años le habían granjeado poco afecto por parte del Vaticano. No obstante, estaba segura de que si volvía a solicitar el acceso a los archivos secretos le sería concedido, era lo menos que podía hacer Patrick para agradecerle sus esfuerzos en salvar a los cardenales.

Patrick.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Claire se obligaba no pensar que la idea de volver a verle, y además de forma inminente, no dejaba de resultarle increíble y a la vez le causaba algo de desasosiego: no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que volver a verle fuera lo correcto. La periodista agachó la cabeza y tomó mientras cruzaban el umbral de una última puerta: sentía que había tomado la decisión de la que luego no iba a arrepentirse, de lo contrario, aún seguiría en su piso dudando entre asistir y no asistir. Había optado por hacerlo, había optado por un futuro en el que la frase "Tendría que haber ido" no estuviera repitiéndose en su mente cada vez que recordara su segunda estancia en Roma, y creía haber tomado la mejor decisión.

El gradual murmullo del gentío que había a su alrededor la hizo alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con que ya habían llegado a la sala de audiencias Pablo VI, ya abarrotada de gente que portaba banderas de distintos países y entonaba cánticos para pasar el rato entre que la ceremonia comenzaba. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo la sala conforme avanzando dirigiéndose a los puestos sentados destinados a los invitados por el Vaticano, los familiares y los Jefes de Estado, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una descomunal escultura que presidía la estancia. La composición presentaba a un Jesucristo que salía alzando los brazos hacia el cielo de entre lo que parecían pedazos de rocas y árboles, como sacudido por un viento impetuoso. Debía medir por lo menos unos veinte de metros de ancho y unos siete de alto.

- Dios mío – se oyó decir Claire al tiempo que observaba, maravillada, la magnitud de la obra. Se volvió hacia el comandante Chartrand y le dijo – Es una verdadera obra de arte, debió de llevar mucho tiempo construirla.

- Es de Pericles Fazzini – hizo saber el profesor Langdon, también incapaz de dirigir la mirada a otro lugar a la que señalaba a las distintas partes de la escultura – Nunca había podido verla con mis propios ojos, es una verdadera maravilla. Representa a Cristo en su resurrección, se desvincula de la Tierra en medio de un torbellino que sacude la Naturaleza de este mundo, para llegar al reino de los Cielos...

La voz de Robert Langdon sonaba tan solemne en esos momentos, que Claire pudo comprender a la perfección por qué era profesor de Simbología en la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo: hablaba con tal entusiasmo y devoción de las obras de arte que era imposible que no te transmitiera parte de ese fervor cuando hablaba. Y teniendo en cuenta sus aventuras en París y Roma, Claire estaba convencida de que sus clases debían ser de las más populares del campus.

Había cierta representación de la política italiana, pero no de otras partes del mundo. Le pareció divisar al primer ministro italiano entre ellos, y a Claire le dio un vuelco al corazón al pensar que ella debía de haber estado presente en la audiencia de todas maneras, pero no como invitada ni nada parecido, ella no debía estar sentada entre viudas y familiares que habían perdido a un ser querido, sino entre cables y cámaras de televisión, con un micrófono en la mano: ese era el mundo al que ella pertenecía y al que la unía la misma devoción que probablemente unía a Robert Langdon con las obras de arte. No pudo evitar pensar en que aún nadie se había puesto en contacto con ella para terminar de arreglar su nueva situación laboral en la capital italiana. Jamás había oído que ningún contrato fuera llevado a cabo entre tanta irregularidad y aquello la enfadaba sobremanera. No obstante, cuando miraba a su alrededor y veía a gente destrozada, con fotos de sus familiares entre las manos, no podía hacer menos que considerar su problema laboral un mal menor. Bastante menor.

Cuando Chartrand les indicó las sillas donde debían sentarse ellos y finalmente tomaron asiento, Claire reconoció a la señora vestida de negro que estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado, como la viuda del comandante Olivetti, a la que había visto unas horas antes en la modistería de la señora Berneri, y seguía tan apagada y cabizbaja como entonces, ajena a todo el movimiento de alrededor y al murmullo constante de los fieles que se encontraban en pie algo más abajo en la sala. Tan pronto como la reconoció, Vittoria Vetra se incorporó de su asiento junto a Robert Langdon y se acercó a ella, hablándole con dulzura en italiano y haciendo que la pobre mujer se volviera hacia ella. No pudo reconocer todas las palabras que la física dedicaba a la viuda Olivetti, pero sí le pareció distinguir que le estaba diciendo que conocieron a su marido y que había sido un hombre muy valiente y ejemplar. Claudia Olivetti no pudo hacer sino asentir con la cabeza mientras contenía el llanto como podía mientras Vittoria Vetra le pasaba las manos por los brazos, intentando reconfortarla. En esos momentos, Claire odió tener tan poca fortuna con el lenguaje italiano, aunque no hubiera conocido a su marido, le hubiera gustado dedicarle algunas palabras de consuelo: el dolor de aquella mujer era tan fuerte que ella misma no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran de lágrimas.

Volvió la mirada hacia el comandante Chartrand y vio que él mismo se había contagiado del ambiente: estaba con la cabeza agachada y tragaba saliva con dificultad mientras el blanco de sus ojos iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo. Entonces Claire recordó que había sido él quien había abierto fuego contra su entonces superior, el comandante Richter, cuando éste intentó asesinar a Patrick en los aposentos papales. Había acabado con su vida, Claire estaba segura de que el joven suizo nunca antes había terminado con la vida de nadie, ni siquiera había imaginado que se vería obligado a hacerlo. La periodista posó una mano en el hombro de Chartrand:

- No fue culpa tuya – dijo Claire con suavidad.

- Podría haber acabado de otra forma, no tendría por qué haber sido así – contestó el chico con la voz ligeramente quebrada al recordar aquel oscuro episodio.

- Eso fue un error suyo, no tuyo. Quería hacerle daño a Patrick, y tú intentabas protegerle, y lo hiciste: le salvaste la vida. - sostuvo la joven mientras le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo - No quiero que pienses, ni siquiera por un momento, que tú eres el culpable de cómo acabó.

Chartrand le sostuvo la mirada por durante unos instantes y finalmente esbozó una triste sonrisa. Tragó saliva y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde llevaba un pañuelo de tela blanco.

- Usted únicamente le conoció durante esa tarde-noche, pero puedo jurarle que el comandante Richter no era así... Siempre fue amable conmigo – recordó Chartrand mientras jugueteaba con el pañuelo entre sus manos, pero sin usarlo – No me explico qué pudo llevarle a cometer una locura semejante...

- Tampoco yo... - admitió finalmente Claire. Si bien no había conocido al comandante Richter, debía de suponer un shock muy fuerte encontrarte con que una persona a la que admiras y respetas tanto se ha convertido en un villano. En su interior supo que Chartrand nunca encontraría respuesta a la pregunta de qué pudo llevar al comandante Richter a hacer lo que hizo, y aunque la encontrara, nada le serviría de excusa para el horror de lo que llevó a cabo.

Pasados unos instantes, los fieles que se encontraban en el aforo destinado a las personas que no estaban invitadas oficialmente pero querían asistir, quienes permanecían de pie portando banderas de sus respectivos países, comenzaron a alzar la voz, entusiasmados y los aplausos comenzaron desde distintos puntos de la sala. Claire se volvió para preguntarle a Chartrand qué ocurría, pero ya lo sabía: únicamente estaba demasiado nerviosa como para volverse y ver a Patrick McKenna, ya como Pablo VII hacer aparición finalmente en la enorme sala de audiencias. El joven suizo se puso en pie y Claire lo imitó de inmediato, obligándose a dirigir la mirada de una vez por todas a la tarima más alta de la sala, al espacio que había justo delante de la enorme escultura que la había maravillado unos minutos antes, al trono de san Pedro que hasta entonces había permanecido vacío y... Ahí estaba.

Mentiría si dijera que en esos momentos no le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero nada hubiera podido prepararla lo suficiente para volver a ver a Patrick McKenna en persona. Él se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para no verla, además en esos momentos se encontraba saludando a la multitud que lo aclamaba, con una sonrisa amable en el resto, una sonrisa que no ocultaba el cansancio que reflejaban sus ojos azules. Eso no fue lo único que llamó la atención de Claire, cuando bajó la mirada observó que Patrick se encontraba apoyado en lo que parecía una especie de muleta o de bastón ortopédico. Sorprendida, la joven se giró hacia el comandante Chartrand, que se encontraba aplaudiendo con orgullo en esos momentos.

- ¿Usa bastón? - preguntó Claire mientras ella misma no podía creer lo que estaba preguntando.

El joven suizo asintió levemente, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión.

- No exactamente, señorita Dilthey – explicó Chartrand con calma – Hace unos meses que le operaron de la rodilla. Después de su caída en la plaza de san Pedro cojeaba mucho y apoyar la pierna herida le causaba mucho dolor. Se encuentra bastante mejor desde entonces, pero hay días que son mejores que otros y a veces necesita una muleta... No se preocupe, los doctores insisten en que a principios de año estará como nuevo: es joven y la herida sanará.

Claire asintió a la vez que Patrick tomaba finalmente asiento en el trono de san Pedro, dejando la muleta a un lado, como si hubiera querido librarse de ella desde el mismo instante en que entró cojeando ligeramente en la sala de audiencias. Todo el mundo tomó asiento a la vez y un cántico solemne comenzó a escucharse desde los asientos destinados al coro: toda la algarabía de los fieles desapareció poco a poco para dar paso a un sentimiento de unidad por los caídos que empezó a emocionar mucho a Claire. El coro sonaba distante y a la vez cercano, dulce y armonioso: esa melodía hacía que se sintiera en un espacio intermedio entre la Tierra y el cielo. A su lado, la señora Olivetti comenzó de nuevo a sollozar en silencio mientras parecía seguir la oración del coro. Claire alargó la mano hasta alcanzar la de Claudia Olivetti y la estrechó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle ánimos, aunque bien sabía ella que en situaciones tan tristes no existe consuelo en el mundo.

Cuando el coro dejó de cantar, Claire volvió la mirada hacia Chartrand y le preguntó en un susurro cómo iban a sucederse los acontecimientos de la audiencia a continuación. El joven suizo le dijo que Patrick iba a pronunciar un breve discurso recordando a los fallecidos y rogando a Dios que los acogiera en su presencia en la otra vida. Luego recibiría a unos pocos cardenales, después a los familiares de los fallecidos junto a los invitados del Vaticano para después presidir una oración por el eterno descanso de las almas de los fallecidos. La periodista asintió y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Patrick McKenna, quien se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a leer su discurso en un perfecto italiano del que Claire lamentó no entender ni media palabra. Conforme avanzaba el discurso, Claire se fue sintiendo más calmada ante el hecho de estar viendo a Patrick con sus propios ojos, aunque sabía que esa sensación de quietud no sería la misma cuando lo tuviera frente a frente.

Tras unos minutos que, inevitablemente debido al hecho de que no entendiera lo que Patrick estaba diciendo, se le hicieron eternos, el joven pontífice terminó el discurso y volvió a tomar asiento entre el aplauso entusiasta de los fieles y el emocionado de los familiares entre los que se encontraba sentada Claire. La joven tomó aire y se unió al aplauso general: no sabía exactamente cuáles habían sido las palabras de Patrick, pero estaba segura de que habían sido lo que los familiares necesitaban oír y mucho más. El comandante Chartrand le dio un leve toque en el hombro, y Claire volvió la cabeza hacia él:

- Ahora va a atender a unos pocos cardenales que habían solicitado audiencia con anterioridad – explicó el joven acercándose a ella para que le oyese por encima del aplauso general – Será muy breve, intercambiar unas pocas palabras y después recibirá al grupo de familiares, grupo que cerraremos nosotros, junto a Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra y el resto de guardias suizos.

- Y, ¿qué hago? - preguntó Claire sintiendo que los nervios volvían a invadirla por momentos.

- No se preocupe por nada, será una breve charla y ya está – dijo Chartrand intentando tranquilizarla – Todo saldrá bien, no hay por qué ponerse nerviosa.

- No estoy nerviosa – mintió la joven, mientras volvía a tomar asiento al ver que todos hacían lo mismo mientras la pequeña procesión de cardenales se dirigía con paso solemne hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Patrick – Sólo me gusta tener las cosas organizadas.

Chartrand asintió, aunque sabía que no la creía y tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero no le dijo nada, se limitó a estrechar la mano que Claire mantenía sobre el regazo para calmarla. En esos momentos, Patrick se encontraba recibiendo a los cardenales, quienes se arrodillaban ante él en señal de respeto e intercambiaban con él unas palabras, presumiblemente sobre la situación de la Iglesia en las distintas zonas de Italia en las que estaba destinados. El nuevo pontífice les escuchaba con atención y hacía breves comentarios con los prelados, quienes asentían mientras parecían meditar sobre lo que les había dicho. Claire no podía imaginar de encontrar chocante que todos y cada uno de los cardenales que acudían a Patrick tenían edad suficiente como para ser su padre, como mínimo, y sin embargo, le respetaban, le reconocían como su líder y se dejaban aconsejar por él. Verdaderamente los tiempos cambiaban dentro de los muros del Vaticano.

De repente, algo extraño en esa solemne procesión ocurrió. El último de los cardenales no le había llamado la atención hasta ese momento, cuando le llegó el turno de ser recibido por Patrick, los murmullos no tardaron en empezar a oírse por todos los rincones de la sala. Cuando Claire se volvió hacia él, se sorprendió al ver que el propio Chartrand parecía totalmente pasmado ante la presencia de ese cardenal allí: Claire no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Chartrand, ¿qué ocurre? - musitó la joven mientras Patrick atendía al cardenal por el que justo detrás se encontraba aquel que había desatado tantos murmullos entre los fieles.

- ¿No ha oído las noticias de esta mañana? - preguntó asombrado el guardia suizo. Claire negó con la cabeza y la vena de periodista volvió a salir a relucir en ella: era rara la vez que no estaba informada de algo, era periodista y procuraba visitar con frecuencia los periódicos digitales en busca de noticias de última hora, pero esa mañana no había tenido tiempo para nada de eso.

El comandante Chartrand se tomó unos breves instantes para contestar y finalmente, susurró al oído de la periodista:

- Es el cardenal Tate – explicó con cautela el joven suizo – Esta mañana se ha hecho una acusación muy grave contra su persona.

- ¿Qué tipo de acusación? - quiso saber Claire.

Chartrand separó los labios, con intención de dar respuesta a su pregunta, pero debió de verse incapaz de repetirlo porque se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Entonces Claire comprendió.

- Dios mío – musitó Claire, volviendo la vista al cardenal en cuestión, que aún no había sido recibido por Patrick, que se encontraba despidiéndose del prelado que iba por delante de él. - ¿Es... Es culpable?

- … Sí – afirmó el joven guardia suizo, aunque nunca querría haber confirmado una acusación tan terrible – Todo apunta a que sí: han registrado su apartamento, tienen pruebas, tienen testimonios... Nunca pensé que tendría el valor de venir aquí.

La periodista no contestó, sino que hizo lo que todas las personas presentes en la sala de audiencias estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos: prestar atención a lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El mismo prelado parecía algo incómodo en aquella situación, pero aún así se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentado Patrick. Era curioso, pensó Claire, Patrick había recibido a todos los cardenales en pie, pero en esos momentos había optado por sentarse, quizás pensara que esa persona no merecía que la recibiera de otro modo. Pasaron unos largos minutos y nada ocurrió: el cardenal ya se encontraba justo enfrente de él y no obstante Patrick parecía seguir esperando a que viniera otra persona, era como si viera a través del prelado.

Primero fue un pequeño aplauso aislado, pero poco a poco se unió prácticamente todo el aforo de la sala, por su parte, el joven pontífice continuaba ignorando la presencia del cardenal, como si no hubiera nadie delante de él. Intentando acabar con esa incómoda situación, el prelado tomó la mano de Patrick con el fin de besar el anillo del Pescador como muestra de respeto, pero fue entonces cuando el joven sacerdote reaccionó por fin, retirando la mano de inmediato y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio que Claire nunca había visto en el rostro de Patrick. El joven le dijo algo que nadie alcanzó a oír, el aturdido prelado hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó de inmediato. Aunque la gente aplaudía el modo de proceder del nuevo pontífice, Claire lamentaba que esa escena hubiera tenido lugar, especialmente en un día donde lo principal era honrar a las víctimas de los atentados del pasado verano.

El coro romano comenzó a cantar de nuevo y la gente que se encontraba sentada en el mismo espacio donde estaban ellos comenzó a incorporarse pesadamente de sus asientos, arrastrando las sillas y cogiéndose unos a otros del brazo o de la mano. Claire miró a Chartrand y, sin que ella tuviera que preguntar nada, el joven guardia suizo asintió:

- Es la hora

Claire tragó saliva, intentando controlar los nervios que volvían a invadirla y tomó el brazo que Chartrand le ofrecía para incorporarse, a la vez que buscaba con la mirada al profesor Langdon y Vittoria Vetra. Se encontraban apenas unos pocos asientos alejados de ella y Chartrand, y ya se estaban colocando al final de la cola que formaban los familiares de los fallecidos, con la viuda del comandante Olivetti entre ellos. Cuando se unieron a la cola, Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra iban por delante de ellos, mientras que una pequeña selección de guardias suizos trajeados iban por detrás. La periodista se agarró con fuerza del brazo de Chartrand y tomó aire, Vittoria Vetra se volvió hacia ella para comentarle algo y al verla así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y preguntó:

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco – admitió Claire, aunque en cualquier otra situación nunca lo hubiera confirmado.

- No te preocupes por nada – la tranquilizó Vittoria, a la vez que Patrick, en el otro extremo de la cola comenzaba a recibir a los primeros familiares mientras el coro romano seguía cantando – Se alegrará de verte, estoy segura.

La joven asintió, pero no estaba demasiado segura de que lo que había dicho Vittoria Vetra fuera verdad. Es decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar: si apenas sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, mucho menos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Patrick, y tampoco quería pensarlo mucho hasta que el reencuentro fuera algo del todo inminente. En cambio, dirigió la mirada a una de las pantallas gigantes que retransmitían lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos para la gente que se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde situado el trono de san Pedro.

Claire observó las imágenes durante unos momentos, pero no tardó en agachar la mirada, notando los ojos irritados conforme iba viendo la procesión de hombres, mujeres e incluso niños que se dirigían a recibir pésame y consuelo, si existía consuelo posible ante una herida tan profunda y reciente, de aquel a quien ellos mismos consideraban el héroe de aquellos acontecimientos, aquella persona que ofreció su propia vida para impedir que esa pequeña tragedia se convirtiera en toda una catástrofe. Aquellas personas no olvidaban lo que el joven pontífice había hecho, le estaban profundamente agradecidos y se lo hacían notar.

El mismo Patrick parecía muy conmocionado. Sentado en el trono de san Pedro, no permitía que ninguna de las personas se arrodillara ante él en señal de respeto, sino que se puso en pie en cuanto los damnificados comenzaron a acudir a su encuentro: les abrazaba largamente, contemplaba las fotografías que los familiares le mostraban, les escuchaba con atención sin poder ni querer evitar una expresión de compasión y tristeza en su rostro, y les ofrecía todo el consuelo que se veía capaz de darles en esos duros momentos. En ese preciso instante fue el turno de Claudia Olivetti, a la que Patrick pareció reconocer de inmediato ya que la abrazó de inmediato, mientras la viuda comenzaba a deshacerse en sollozos una vez más mientras se aferraba a los hombros del joven.

Contemplando aquella escena, Claire experimentó una enorme sensación de orgullo hacia Patrick: era el líder perfecto, siempre lo había pensado y ahora que le veía con sus fieles en aquellos momentos tan dolorosos, no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba llamado a hacer cosas grandes de verdad. Era una persona fuerte, segura de sí misma, con capacidad de liderar y a la vez con un corazón de oro y una empatía con sus fieles que ya desearían tener muchos en su lugar. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien y lo seguiría haciendo muy bien, era lo que la Iglesia había necesitado durante muchos años, y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los últimos familiares se estaban marchando y la pareja compuesta por Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra eran las únicas personas a las que Patrick McKenna tenía que recibir antes de que fuera el turno del comandante Chartrand y ella misma. Le daba rabia, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa en mucho tiempo, y, a sabiendas que las cámaras que retransmitían lo que sucedía por las pantallas gigantes andaban cerca, no pensaba perder los papeles por nada del mundo . Ajeno a todo esto, el joven pontífice saludaba efusivamente tanto al profesor Langdon como a Vittoria Vetra, quienes, tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, intercambiaron palabras cordiales y hacían comentarios que provocaban las primeras sonrisas en el rostro del pontífice tras consolar a los familiares de las víctimas. Oyó a Robert Langdon hablar de pasada sobre los archivos secretos del Vaticano, y Claire compartió una mirada divertida con el comandante Chartrand: estaba visto que el profesor no se iba a dar por vencido en sus peticiones para visitar más relajadamente los viejos archivos, sólo el tiempo diría qué respuesta obtendría pero Claire estaba segura de que sería una muy distinta de las que había obtenido hasta entonces.

Todo a partir de ese momento, cuando suele pasar cuando uno está muy nervioso, sucedió como a cámara rápida: Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra se marcharon tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras con Patrick, y Chartrand apretó levemente el brazo para hacerle saber que ahora les tocaba a ellos.

- Ay Dios... - se oyó decir Claire en voz baja instantes antes de comenzar a caminar los pocos pasos que la separaban de Patrick, siguiendo al comandante Chartrand.

- Tranquila – le susurró Chartrand intentando calmarla.

Sucedió en pocos minutos: tanto Chartrand como Claire hicieron una pequeña reverencia, Patrick sonrió a ambos y estrechó efusivamente la mano del joven suizo antes de fundirse con él en un abrazo mientras le daba las gracias por toda su ayuda y su trabajo al frente de la Guardia Suiza. La gente empezó a aplaudir y la periodista no pudo disimular una sonrisa al ver cómo había cambiado todo para Patrick, pero aún así no podía evitar que el corazón le latiera rápidamente de puro nerviosismo dentro de su pecho. Cuando se separó de Chartrand, la miró a ella, le sonrió y le estrechó la mano con cuidado a la vez que le decía algo en italiano. Algo sorprendida, la joven no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada de confusión al comandante Chartrand, a quien la situación también parecía haberle cogido por sorpresa. Podía oír que la gente comenzaba a murmurar y una señal por parte de un joven teniente que iba detrás de ellos, bastó para que Chartrand hiciera apretara levemente el brazo de Claire para indicarle que debían irse. Patrick, algo confundido por la reacción de ambos, volvió a estrecharle la mano a los dos antes de volverse hacia los guardias suizos que le quedaban por atender, mientras el joven suizo y la periodista abandonaban la sala de audiencias.

Ya está, ya había pasado. El momento que tanto había temido, que tan nerviosa e insegura la había hecho sentir había pasado sin pena ni gloria. Patrick había sido amable con ella, sí, pero como lo era con todo el mundo, no hubo absolutamente nada de particular en sus palabras y en sus gestos, aunque creyó leer cierto desconcierto en sus ojos al ver la sorpresa de Claire Dilthey. A la vez que caminaba al lado del comandante Chartrand, abandonando la sala de audiencias mientras Patrick seguía recibiendo al resto de guardias suizos, Claire no podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez en su mente el momento que había tenido lugar unos instantes atrás... Y todo lo que había pasado le indicaba una misma cosa.

- No sabía quién era... - murmuró la joven, más para sí misma que para Chartrand, aunque el joven suizo la oyó y se giró hacia ella – Me ha mirado a los ojos y... Era como si no me conociera de nada...

El guardia suizo guardó silencio durante unos instantes: parecía no saber qué responder, a él la situación también le había pillado por sorpresa. Finalmente carraspeó ligeramente mientras cruzaban el umbral que daba a un nuevo pasillo del Palacio Apostólico y murmuró:

- No se lo tome en cuenta, han pasado cinco meses y...

- Recordaba a Robert Langdon... - contestó Claire, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado: hacía tiempo que la realidad no se mostraba tan decepcionante – Los ha reconocido de inmediato a ambos, al profesor Langdon, a Vittoria Vetra, y en cambio a mí...

Caminaban a un paso más ligero, recorriendo bellas obras de arte que ahora Claire se veía incapaz de admirar, al contrario que la primera vez que había caminado por ese pasillo, los pensamientos que había en su mente eran muy distintos: ya no había rastro de la emoción y los nervios de antes, ahora trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

- No es lo mismo, señorita – habló el joven suizo, no dándose por vencido e intentando excusar a Patrick delante de la periodista – Él sabía que el profesor Langdon y la doctora Vetra iban a venir, pero...

La joven negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la frente en un gesto de cansancio y murmuró:

- Venir aquí no ha sido una buena idea, Chartrand – dijo Claire sin poder ocultar su decepción: no sabía exactamente qué esperaba respecto a la idea de volver a Patrick McKenna, pero desde luego no eso – Te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero... No ha sido una buena idea...

El guardia suizo separó los labios con la intención de decir algo que justificara la extraña actitud de Patrick McKenna hacia ella, pero creyó conveniente no decir nada y optó por guardar silencio una vez más: no estaba seguro de que decirle a Claire Dilthey que Patrick quizás se había esforzado demasiado en olvidar fuera lo más apropiado en esos momentos; únicamente lamentaba que la joven se hubiera llevado esa decepción y se llevara una impresión equivocada en esa segunda visita a Ciudad del Vaticano. Pensó en que a lo mejor, cuando acabara la audiencia, podría acercarse hasta Patrick y decirle que esa joven que lo acompañaba y a la que no había reconocido en su momento era Claire Dilthey, pero justo en ese momento, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la periodista se volvió hacia él:

- No le digas nada a Patrick, ¿vale? - pidió la joven rubia mientras detenía su paseo, haciendo que Chartrand se parase también – Promételo.

- ...Se lo prometo – contestó el suizo tras unos instantes de duda: no entendía muy bien por qué Claire no quería que Patrick supiera que ella había estado allí, seguro que se acababa enterando por la prensa o algo así, pero cualquiera que fuera la decisión de Claire, estaba dispuesto a respetarla. - No le diré nada.

Ella asintió con un ligero alivio en el rostro y se giró hacia la última puerta que habían cruzado antes de acceder a ese pasillo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó la periodista volviéndose de nuevo hacia Chartrand.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir el joven, algo incómodo – Yo debería volver a la salida de la sala de audiencias, tengo que volver con el resto de los guardias suizos al cuartel. Pero me gustaría acompañarla de vuelta a casa.

Claire negó con la cabeza de inmediato: como parecía ser costumbre en el suizo, Chartrand siempre quería hacer más de lo que vería normal cualquier otra persona.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Chartrand, pero no es necesario...

- Insisto, no tardaré mucho – la interrumpió él – Únicamente debo felicitarles por su trabajo durante la audiencia y darles unas últimas instrucciones, eso es todo.

La periodista guardó silencio pensando en lo inútil de intentar llevar la contraria a Chartrand cuando se ponía tan insistente cuando quería salirse con la suya. En fin, no tenía nada que perder, los inútiles que la habían contratado en Italia seguían sin dar señales de vida y aún quedaban unas cuantas horas hasta la hora de la cena...

- ¿Sabes que es imposible hacerte cambiar de idea cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza? - bromeó la joven a la vez que daba unos suaves toquecitos entre las cejas del suizo.

- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, y probablemente tampoco la última – asintió Chartrand siguiéndole la broma a la periodista; señaló el largo pasillo en que se encontraba, lleno de grandes cuadros y techos abovedados llenos de pinturas – Puede quedarse aquí, diré a mis hombres que ha venido usted conmigo, no se preocupe por nada.

- A la orden, mi comandante – contestó Claire, llevándose la mano a la sien, imitando el saludo militar.

- No tardaré mucho, se lo prometo – volvió a mencionar el joven suizo antes de marcharse doblando una esquina de la majestuosa estancia.

Claire suspiró y dio un pequeño paseo, observando con cuidado los enormes cuadros que había colgados en los muros de aquel pasillo: no reconocía a la gente que había retratado en ellos, pero todos tenían el mismo aire de solemnidad que parecía acompañar a todas las personas que vivían o trabajaban en el Vaticano, a juzgar por lo que conocía a Chartrand... Aunque no supiera ni su nombre de pila, ahora que lo pensaba. La joven dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada del pasillo: el suizo podía estar bien tranquilo, no iba a ir a ninguna parte, principalmente porque ni siquiera recordaba qué ruta habían seguido al salir de la sala de audiencias. Debía ser una zona muy poco transitada porque no se habían cruzado con nadie y no oía ningún tipo de sonido a su alrededor. La periodista tomó aire una vez y se puso las manos a la espalda mientras contemplaba las imágenes pintadas en el techo abovedado de la estancia.

Sólo esperaba que Chartrand tardase tan poco en regresar como había prometido.

* * *

La audiencia había terminado hacía ya por lo menos un cuarto de hora. Los fieles habían ido abandonando la sala poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente vacía, así como los familiares de las víctimas y los medios de comunicación, y sin embargo él mismo seguía allí. Sentado en el trono de san Pedro, Patrick McKenna no estaba muy seguro de qué sensación le quedaba él tras finalizar el evento: se sentía algo en paz consigo mismo por haber podido dedicar ese homenaje a las víctimas de los atentados del pasado Junio, sus encuentros con sus fieles siempre le dejaban ese dulce sentimiento, pero había sido verdaderamente devastador ver a todos esos familiares tan abatidos portando las fotografías de esos seres queridos que nunca volverían a ver. Ese dolor tan patente le traía de vuelta a la realidad, por mucho que quisiera no podía enmendar todo el daño causado, y a veces esa carga era tan pesada que se hacía insoportable de llevar.

Esas personas no habían muerto por culpa suya, puesto que habían fallecido debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión o asesinados por el sicario contratado por Richter, pero sin embargo... Patrick sentía que podía haber hecho mucho más de lo que realmente había hecho para impedir que se llevara a cabo esa masacre, pero no lo hizo. No tenía ninguna excusa, simplemente no lo hizo, únicamente cambió de idea tras hablar con Claire Dilthey de la muerte de su hermano mayor, y eso le llevaba a pensar que lo había hecho por egoísmo: en ese momento había terminado de decidir que quería cambiar de bando, no iba a permitir que Richter siguiera adelante con esa locura. Pero había sido demasiado tarde para los cardenales y, sobre todo, había sido demasiado tarde para su padre... Nada de lo que hiciera nunca podría compensar lo que le hizo a su padre.

No podía pensar en Claire en ese momento, ni tampoco en su padre. De hecho, no podía permitirse pensar en ellos en ningún momento. A ambos los había perdido hacía tiempo, casi al mismo tiempo, y tenía la certeza de que a ninguno de ellos, por una razón u otra, volvería a verlos nunca más. Debía dejar el pasado atrás para poder seguir adelante con su futuro, pero nadie dijo que eso fuera fácil.

Dejó escapar el aire y se recostó en la silla, pasándose la punta de los dedos por los párpados, en medio de la gran sala vacía. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo aquello? No paraban de decirle que Dios daba la carga al que tenía la fuerza para llevarla, pero ¿cuánto más podría aguantar?

- Su Santidad...

La voz sobresaltó al joven, que se giró hacia su derecha, de donde provenía la voz, y ahí vio a su camarlengo, el cardenal Baggia, con la misma mirada de preocupación que le caracterizaba desde que las apariciones comenzaron y con ellas, las horas de sueño de Patrick se reducieron aún más de lo que ya lo estaban.

- Vuelva ya al despacho – recomendó el viejo cardenal – Aunque no tenga nada especial, le vendrá bien descansar un rato.

Patrick se levantó y agradeció a su camarlengo el consejo, pues bien tenido aprendido que era imposible mentirle: sabía muy bien que apenas dormía y que últimamente apenas probaba bocado de lo que le traían desde las cocinas, lo necesario para mantenerse en pie durante la jornada. El cardenal Baggia le había advertido muchas veces que así estaba dejándose morir, y algunas de esas veces no sabía muy bien decir si el anciano exageraba o no, y que no podía seguir así. Le gustaría mucho sincerarse con él, contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando y así aliviar su carga, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo: no podía mirar a ese hombre a la cara y decirle que él era responsable que estuviera a punto de morir hace cinco meses en Piazza Navona. Sabía que nunca se lo contaría a nadie, que ése sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba y a la vez el que lo condenaría en la otra vida: jamás se había sentido tan acorralado por las circunstancias.

- Tenga esto – le dijo su camarlengo tendiéndole la muleta que había llevado durante la audiencia a la vez que Patrick se ponía en pie.

- No, no hace falta – sostuvo el joven mientras se dirigía, seguido del cardenal Baggia hacia la salida de la sala – Ahora no duele tanto, y no quiero acostumbrarme a usarla...

El anciano asintió y no insistió en su consejo, y entonces, cuando se encontraban a escasos metros de la puerta de salida, Patrick McKenna se detuvo súbitamente. Ahí estaba otra vez, a veces tenía la sensación de nunca dejaba de estar al acecho: a veces le veía y otras no, pero siempre estaba ahí. Tras los ondulantes cortinajes de la puerta de salida a la que se dirigía se encontraba la putrefacta figura del que había sido una vez el cardenal Ebner: su rostro era más pálido si cabe que la última vez que lo vio, tenía los ojos en blanco y la parte de abajo de la mandíbula estaba a punto de desprenderse debido al peso de la tierra bañada en sangre que parecía brotar del interior de su boca. Patrick retrocedió dubitativo un par de pasos ante esta nueva aparición, y el rostro del cardenal Ebner se contrajo en una grotesca mueca que consiguió que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. El camarlengo Baggia llegó hasta donde se encontraba Patrick McKenna, le miró y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el punto donde estaba lo que debía quedar del cardenal Ebner: era obvio que no lo veía. Volvió a mirar a Patrick:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - quiso saber el camarlengo - ...¿qué ves?

Hacía un par de semanas que Baggia sospechaba que los ataques de pánico y ansiedad de Patrick estaban provocados por algo ajeno a su propio malestar interno, pero hasta ese momento no se lo había preguntado de una manera tan directa.

- … No veo nada – dijo finalmente Patrick volviéndose estupefacto hacia el cardenal Baggia, como si éste hubiera dicho la mayor locura del mundo – Es sólo que creo que quiero ir por la otra puerta... Hace mucho que no voy por esa zona y me gustaría volver a visitarla.

- Esa zona está destinada a hacer más fácil el paso a la Guardia Suiza hasta el cuartel, vas a tardar mucho más en llegar al despacho si vas por ese camino – le advirtió el anciano camarlengo – Hay largos pasillos y escaleras viejas...

- No me importa tardar, necesito tiempo para pensar a solas... - dijo el joven sacerdote, intentando convencer a su camarlengo de que todo estaba bien, aunque en realidad no lo estuviera.

Baggia lo estudió con la mirada y, tras comprender que esa vez tampoco iba a decirle la verdad, finalmente asintió:

- Como quiera, ¿le espero arriba?

- No, no se moleste – insistió Patrick, alejándose un par de pasos del cardenal Baggia, ya que le había dado la extraña sensación de que el cardenal Ebner estaba más cerca que antes. - Ya ha hecho bastante por mí hoy, se lo agradezco mucho.

Finalmente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del cardenal Baggia e hizo una leve reverencia, mientras el joven sacerdote comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta que había en la parte opuesta de la sala:

- Para eso estoy, su Santidad

- No hace falta que me llame así, y no se preocupe tanto por mí – dijo el joven sacerdote antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta que daba a los viejos pasillos de los primeros pisos del Palacio Apostólico.

Realmente debía hacer mucho tiempo que no visitaba esas estancias, pues las pinturas y esculturas que adornaban sus pasillos eran como lejanos conocidos para él. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta que acababa de atravesar, y comenzó a andar a zancadas en dirección contraria: sentía la increíble necesidad de alejarse de la sala de audiencias lo más que pudiera, aunque eso no significara que el cardenal Ebner no pudiera encontrarle. Siempre lo hacía.

Recorrió distintos pasillos y pequeñas salas hasta que los latidos de su corazón se relajaron hasta alcanzar un ritmo cercano al normal. Entonces el joven sacerdote tomó aire y se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un pequeño sollozo de desesperación: todo el mundo le decía que debía salir adelante, él mismo lo sabía, sentía que debía ser así, pero últimamente todo se le hacía muy cuesta arriba. Añoraba a su padre con cada fibra de su ser y le destrozaba saber que él y únicamente él era el responsable de que no pudiera contar con su adorada compañía nunca más, ni en este mundo, ni en el venidero. Dejó escapar el aire una vez más y siguió caminando, esperando poder vaciar su mente de todos esos pensamientos, aunque fuera por un único instante.

* * *

Chartrand tardaba, y de hecho, tardaba bastante. Sabía que no debía de ser su intención, siempre era muy comprometido con las promesas que hacía, y probablemente la reunión con el resto de la Guardia Suiza requería más tiempo del que en un principio había imaginado. La joven suspiró y decidió volver a dar un pequeño paseo por la estancia, después de todo no todos los días disponía una de acceso libre por parte del Vaticano, Chartrand debía de confiar mucho en ella para haberla dejado pasear a sus anchas por ahí. Dio un par de pasos en dirección al retrato más próximo, lo observó durante unos instantes y dirigió sus pasos a la otra zona del pasillo, por la que apenas había estado antes. Iba a dirigirse a la esquina que dividía aquel pasillo en dos, cuando oyó pasos que le indicaban que no estaba sola: Chartrand volvía.

Claire se relajó al pensar que dentro de muy poco tiempo estaría en su casa, y su desafortunado encuentro con Patrick McKenna pasaría a quedar al fondo de su memoria en poco tiempo, cuando se alejara de aquel lugar que le recordaba tanto a él. Pero el alivio le duró muy poco, porque en cuanto la persona a la que había oído caminar dobló la esquina comprobó que no era Chartrand, ni ningún otro guardia suizo, ni siquiera era un encargado de la limpieza o algo parecido: era Patrick. Sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro de golpe y, en cuanto Patrick reparó en su presencia, la joven hizo una leve reverencia, algo torpe debido a la sorpresa de encontrarle allí. El mismo Patrick parecía sorprendido de encontrarse a alguien en esa zona tan poco transitada, y pareció reconocer a la Claire a la que había visto hacía casi una hora en la sala de audiencias, pero no a la Claire de la que se había enamorado unos meses antes. La veía, pero seguía sin verla.

Eso creyó en un principio.

Claire no pudo disimular una expresión de desilusión al ver que, ni viéndola dos veces era capaz de recordarla, toda esa situación era tan decepcionante... No es que esperara un reencuentro de película, ni mucho menos, no había ido al Vaticano en absoluto con esa intención, sino la de hacerle saber que contaba con una amiga para lo que necesitara, pero las cosas rara vez salen como uno las espera. La chica agachó la cabeza levemente y parpadeó intentando disipar la irritación de sus ojos, pero cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, la expresión del joven sacerdote había cambiado: parecía aterrado, pero a la vez afligido. Era como si hubiera recordado algo especialmente doloroso al mirarla, pero a la vez era como si todo lo que alguna vez había deseado contemplar estuviera en frente de él y aún no pudiera creerlo: como si no fuera real. Venciendo a esas emociones que parecían haberlo paralizado en un principio, Patrick avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, bajo la mirada atónita de Claire, pero aún manteniendo las distancias, a la vez que la estudiaba su rostro con la mirada, como si hubiera algo oculto en él que necesitara encontrar. Hasta que, al final, encontró lo que buscaba, pero aún no podía creerlo.

- ... ¿Claire? - acabó murmurando el desconcertado sacerdote con un hilo de voz.

Sorprendida por el giro de la situación, la joven periodista no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa emocionada a la vez que tomaba aire levemente: aquella situación era prácticamente idéntica a la vivida hacía cinco meses, esa misma pregunta, en ese mismo pasillo con esa misma persona. Tras unos instantes, ella asintió, pues no se veía capaz de hacer otra cosa: estaba totalmente nerviosa y estaba segura de que, si intentaba decirle algo, terminaría riendo o llorando, no estaba muy segura de qué emoción la vencería antes.

Sin perder esa mirada de incredulidad y temor, Patrick dio un par de pasos más hacia Claire, mientras seguía estudiándola como si pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro, como si ella realmente no estuviera allí y fuera una mala pasada de su mente. Tal era la situación que la joven llegó a pensar que el sacerdote iba a estirar el brazo hacia ella para ver si podía tocarla, pero no lo hizo. Al igual que ella, parecía demasiado conmocionado para hacer o decir nada.

- ... ¿Eres realmente tú? - preguntó Patrick McKenna en un murmullo quebrado apenas audible.

El hecho de que no pudiera creer que ella estuviera allí de verdad hizo que Claire se mordiera el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con caer rodando por su rostro. Pasados unos breves instantes, la periodista agachó la cabeza disimulando pésimamente una sonrisa nerviosa y tras tomar un aire un par de veces, alzó de nuevo el rostro, ya más serena y sintiendo que podía mantener el control de la situación.

- Diez puntos para Patrick McKenna – afirmó la joven con una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Aunque sonrió fugazmente a su comentario, el mencionado sacerdote tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, como si no aún pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos: no podía soportar pensar que ésta fuera también una jugarreta de su mente, parte de su castigo o lo que fuera aquello, pero todo parecía tan sumamente real... Tomó aire pesadamente y finalmente caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la periodista, de modo que se quedaron frente a frente. Claire le miró extrañada, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y por qué Patrick parecía resistirse tanto a la idea de que ella estuviera allí. Estaba sumida en esas leves elucubraciones, cuando el joven le tendió la mano en señal de saludo. La periodista esbozó una breve sonrisa de desilusión, estaba visto que ese día las decepciones iban a caer como la lluvia, una vez volviera a su apartamento en Roma podía jurar que no pensaba volver a pisar el Vaticano nunca. Finalmente, estrechó la mano de Patrick con cuidado... Y el joven tuvo ahí la prueba de que ella era real. Siempre había sido real.

- Estás aquí – dijo Patrick, abandonando poco a poco el estado de confusión y dudas en que se había encontrado para toparse una realidad que, por primera vez en tiempo, era una agradable – Dios mío, Claire, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?...

- Estoy aquí... – contestó ella, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa – Me estás viendo, ¿no? Y también me has visto en la audiencia... - terminó diciéndole dándole con el dedo en el pecho a modo de regañina.

Aún sorprendido, el sacerdote pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos y finalmente abrió mucho los ojos:

- La chica que acompañaba a Chartrand...

- Eso es – asintió Claire, y después se señaló a sí misma, o más bien, a la indumentaria que llevaba – Sé que no es precisamente mi estilo, pero creo que tampoco es para tanto, tampoco es para que no me reconozcas teniéndome a un palmo de distancia...

No había tono de reproche ni disgusto en la voz de Claire, ya no. El volver a verle y que por fin la hubiera recordado había sido muy emocionante, y en ese momento nada podía enfadarla. Patrick se limitaba a escucharla asintiendo levemente: cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada expresión que utilizaba, cada gesto que hacía, en aquellos pequeños detalles se iba convirtiendo más y más en la Claire Dilthey que había conocido hacía cinco meses, hasta formar la imagen completa que hacía tiempo que se había difuminado en su mente. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien real, y no en un simple recuerdo marchito por el paso del tiempo, y aquello era una pequeña maravilla en un mundo lleno de problemas.

- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? - oyó decir a Claire.

Él no contestó, no podía hacerlo, simplemente la abrazó. Esto la pilló por sorpresa, eso no podía negarlo, pero el contraste era tal entre la sensación de que no la reconociera y esta otra era tan grande, que la joven no pudo hacer menos que dejar escapar una risa emocionada y devolverle el abrazo a la vez que le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte – dijo finalmente Patrick McKenna, aún sin soltarla.

Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa que Patrick no vio y respiró hondo, aliviada de que la decepción que la había invadido tras verle en la audiencia se desvanecía por completo.

- Y yo también a tí

* * *

**Nda:** ¡Tachán! ¡Por fin! no sabéis el tiempo que llevaba queriendo escribir esta escena, y finalmente aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y os pido disculpas por adelantado, ya que debido a lo cerca que tengo el periodo de exámenes no creo que pueda actualizar pronto, lo siento mucho. Pero para compensar aquí tenéis los dos nuevos capis. Patrick y Claire ya están juntos de nuevo, pero no les van a dar ni un respiro: las cosas se van a poner feas a partir de aquí. Bueno, me callo XD. Espero que os haya gustado el capi, ha sido genial escribirlo. Oh, y ya sabéis, ¡review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ser comandante de la Guardia Suiza estaba muy bien, superaba todas las expectativas que abrigaba en su mente cuando ingresó en el ejército más pequeño del mundo hacía casi tres años, pero aún así, a veces, Chartrand sentía que hubiera agradecido pasar unos años más en su puesto anterior como teniente antes que ascender de forma tan abrupta para convertirse en comandante con apenas veintiún años. Era muy joven, incluso en un ejército en el cual la edad máxima es de treinta años, pero por suerte contaba con el apoyo de sus compañeros y puesto que no tenían que enfrentarse a ningún peligro real, su única función era garantizar la seguridad del sumo pontífice, el resto de problemas que pudieran haber en Ciudad del Vaticano eran responsabilidad de la gendarmería vaticana.

Por esas mismas razones, en aquellos momentos en el cuartel de la Guardia Suiza, el comandante Chartrand estaba reunido con un pequeño grupo de sus hombres, quienes le estaban exponiendo una situación que, en un principio, escapaba a sus competencias, pero que no podía dejar de ignorar por eso. Sólo esperaba no estar haciendo esperar demasiado a Claire Dilthey: había prometido llevarla hasta su casa después de la ceremonia y, aunque no había comprobado la hora que era en el reloj, sabía que debía de haber pasado por lo menos más de media hora desde que hizo esa promesa.

- Por eso, el cardenal Strauss considera apropiado que comprobemos que todo va bien... - terminó de plantearle al otro lado del escritorio uno de sus compañeros de la Guardia Suiza, respaldado por cinco jóvenes más a los que el cardenal Strauss había encomendado hablar con Chartrand. Evidentemente no podían sentirse más orgullosos de llevar a cabo esa misión.

El joven suizo paseó la mirada por el rostro de sus compañeros, mientras se giraba levemente en la silla de oficina de su escritorio. Últimamente el cardenal Strauss se implicaba muchísimo en asuntos que no eran del todo responsabilidad suya, pero en este caso parecía tratarse de algo diferente: no era una simple reprimenda porque algo no se estaba llevando a cabo del modo adecuado, sino que parecía tratarse de una verdadera preocupación. Aún así, había algo que Chartrand no alcanzaba a entender.

- Un momento, a ver si he entendido bien lo que ocurre... - pidió el joven, alzando levemente las manos, pidiendo tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas y concentrarse totalmente en lo que acababan de comunicarle sus compañeros – Gennaro Scialo no se encontraba esta tarde reunido con el equipo de sala de prensa...

- Eso es – asintió formalmente Nicolas Widmer, uno de los soldados más jóvenes, si bien el joven pelirrojo era cinco años mayor que él.

- Y los redactores dicen que no le han visto desde hace días... - sopesó el veinteañero mientras recordaba el peculiar encuentro que tuvo con Gennaro Scialo hacía poco más de una semana: parecía tan agitado, tan nervioso... Él sólo llevaba un par de años en la Guardia Suiza, pero sabía que Scialo era uno de los miembros más veteranos de la jerarquía vaticana y que nunca había descuidado sus deberes por razones personales. - No diré que no es extraño... Pero, ¿por qué irrumpir en sus apartamentos? Necesitaríamos el permiso de su Santidad, e incluso deberíamos preguntarle si Gennaro Scialo le ha hecho saber que iba a ausentarse por un tiempo.

Ni Nicolas Widmer, ni ningún otro de los guardias suizos que le acompañaban parecían estar demasiado conformes con los planteamientos de Chartrand: el cardenal Strauss les había dado una orden, se suponía que debían de obedecerla sin cuestionar tanto sus formas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un asunto relacionado con uno de los cardenales. Pero el joven comandante de la Guardia Suiza no parecía verlo así: el cardenal Strauss era el decano del colegio cardenalicio, sí, pero por encima de él estaba ahora Patrick McKenna, era él quien debía de hacerle saber ese tipo de cuestiones. Pero no importa eso ahora, últimamente el joven pontífice había estado algo raro y diría hasta que algo obsesionado con sus quehaceres diarios; por nada del mundo querría ahora asaltarle con más dudas y peticiones. Pensándolo así, casi agradecía que Strauss no hubiera asaltado a Patrick con esas dudas tan problemáticas como lo eran el estado de salud de uno de los trabajadores más importantes del Vaticano.

- El signore Scialo es uno de los sacerdotes más veteranos que tenemos ahora mismo aquí... - continuó explicándose Nicolas Widmer, a la vez que intercambiaba breves miradas de confusión con sus compañeros, buscando su apoyo – Creo que deberíamos seguir la sugerencia del cardenal Strauss, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo va bien...

Chartrand los estudió con la mirada una vez más: confiaba en ellos, siempre lo había hecho, creía firmemente en sus nobles sentimientos y en su sentido del compañerismo, en su firmeza y fuerza ante la adversidad, les confiaría su propia vida... Al menos así había sido hasta la muerte de Richter, y por nada del mundo Chartrand iba a permitir que aquel espíritu de confianza mutua se perdiera ahora que él estaba al mando del ejército más pequeño del mundo.

- Muy bien – acabó asintiendo el comandante Chartrand, a la vez que se incorporaba de su asiento arreglándose ligeramente la chaqueta – Vayamos entonces, pero por favor, os pido discreción: únicamente vamos a acudir nosotros seis, no quiero un brote de pánico en el cuartel si al final resulta que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse...

Algo le dijo que sus hombres no esperaban que cedieran, ya que algo parecido a una sonrisa de alivio asomó a los rostros de los jóvenes guardias. Chartrand esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: de alguna manera, ahora que los jóvenes parecían haber tomado el control de Ciudad del Vaticano, las cosas parecían ir mucho mejor, lo único que faltaba era que Patrick acabara de acostumbrarse a su nuevo cargo y todo iría como la seda. Hizo unas señas a seis soldados para que lo siguieran, y pudo ver que muchos de ellos portaban el arma reglamentaria, cosa que no era corriente dentro de los muros del Vaticano. Pensó en llamarles la atención, pero no quería parecer aún más estricto que el finado comandante Richter.

De cualquier manera, pensó Chartrand mientras guiaba a los guardias por los pasillos del Palacio Apostólico, cualquiera diría que en vez de comprobar si un señor mayor se encontraba bien, más bien parecía que ese grupo de siete jóvenes suizos iba a tomar la playa de Normandía.

* * *

Aún después de que Patrick hubiera reconocido finalmente a Claire, aún después de haberse abrazado en medio de uno de los pasillos del Palacio Apostólico, ninguno de los dos podía acabar de creer que ese reencuentro estuviera teniendo lugar: no sólo por lo obvio, sino que ¿qué posibilidad real existe de que dos personas, que viven en países distintos, y que únicamente se conocieron durante unas horas vuelvan a encontrarse? Puede que menos de una entre un millón, y sin embargo ahí estaban, aún perplejos después de todo, y no era para menos. Finalmente, la joven periodista dejó escapar una pequeña risa y, llevándose la mano a la frente, dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma, como si intentara de veras asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

- Dios mío, aún no puedo creer que te esté viendo de nuevo – dijo Claire, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Patrick con una gran luminosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- La verdad es que creo que yo todavía estoy asimilándolo también – admitió el joven con una leve sonrisa, contemplando la expresión emocionada en el rostro de la periodista – No te miento si digo que estoy maravillado de que estés aquí.

La sonrisa de Claire se suavizó ante las palabras del joven: en esos momentos lo miraba una expresión de cariño y orgullo que Patrick no hubiera esperado después de tanto tiempo, pero así era. Era increíble cómo había cambiado su estado de ánimo en apenas unos pocos minutos: había llegado a ese pasillo totalmente invadido por la ansiedad y el miedo, y ahora esas nocivas emociones parecían estar abandonándole poco a poco para dejar paso a otras mucho más agradables. Desde luego, estaba visto, que Claire Dilthey era una caja de sorpresas.

- Por favor, ¿qué ha sido eso de no reconocerme antes? - preguntó la joven, medio en broma, medio en serio, señalando con la mano el largo pasillo que daba a la sala de audiencias. No hubiera sacado el tema en otra situación, pero el estado de euforia en que se encontraba le permitía muchas licencias, esa pregunta entre ellas.

- ... Eres mucho, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba – respondió finalmente Patrick, estudiando la imagen de la periodista. - Tienes mejor aspecto, ya no llevas el brazo en cabestrillo, pareces mucho más sana...

Claire asintió brevemente a las palabras de Patrick. El modo en que se habían conocido no había sido el mejor del mundo, ni mucho menos: eran unas circunstancias extremas en las que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de sobrevivir lo bastante como para ver de nuevo la luz del sol... Además, Claire estaba herida de bala, tenía el rostro empapado de sudor y contraído por el temor, pálida y ojerosa componía la imagen de una persona atropellada por las circunstancias que, pese a todo, se esforzaba en salir adelante y en impedir que esas mismas circunstancias pudieran también con él. Le había salvado, en muchos sentidos, y ahora que la veía de nuevo parecía otra persona: estaba totalmente recuperada, su piel completamente limpia y blanca parecía brillar con una tenue claridad propia en contraste con el color negro de su ropa, sus ojos azul claro permanecían serenos y llenos de paz, ya no había rastro en ellos de inseguridad o desesperanza...

En cierto modo parecía como si aquella joven asustada y luchadora de hacía unos meses hubiera experimentado una paz absoluta que la había hecho rejuvenecer, después de todo lo que había pasado. Y él no podía alegrarse más por ella, quien dejó escapar una risa contenida.

- Pues que sepas que tú no – bromeó finalmente Claire poniendo los brazos en jarra – Tú pareces más viejo...

Patrick, ligeramente asombrado por el comentario de la joven, dejó escapar una breve risa y alzó las manos como defendiéndose brevemente: esta situación empezaba a recordarle bastante a las primeras horas que pasó con ella en el despacho papal, antes de que todo empezara a írsele de las manos, y no sólo con los Illuminati. Al recordar aquello, el joven no pudo evitar una expresión de nostalgia cruzara su rostro: si bien sólo quedaba un esbozo de la imagen de la periodista en su mente, no había olvidado lo que pasó entre ellos esa tarde-noche, y era una sensación extraña. No se entristecía por haberla perdido de esa manera, ni por lo que hubieran podido ser (hacía tiempo que había dado por sentado que aquel no era su camino), sino por... Lamentaba haberla perdido como amiga, y lamentaba que todas sus malas acciones la hubieran dañado a ella también.

- Te estaba tomando el pelo, fíjate, estás genial... - oyó a decir de repente a la periodista, como si intentara quitarle hierro al asunto, creyendo que el cambio de actitud del sacerdote se debía a su broma; pero poco a poco entendió que no – Patrick...

- Claire... - dijo a su vez el joven, alzando la cabeza y encontrándose la desconcertada mirada de la joven. Al rememorar todo aquello no sabía qué hacer o decir, si disculparse con ella o darle una explicación - Yo...

Pero la joven adivinó de inmediato el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, y negó lentamente con la cabeza, a la vez que se acercaba más al sacerdote. Siempre había sabido que, si alguna vez volvía a ver al joven, ese tema sería uno que no podrían eludir por demasiado tiempo, y aquello era la prueba física de todas esas suposiciones. Claire dejó escapar un suspiro: agradecía que esta situación se produciera en ese momento, cuando había tenido meses para pensar, para plantear lo que había ocurrido desde todos los puntos de vista posibles, y había llegado a una firme conclusión. Esa conclusión no era no otra que la que cualquier persona razonable hubiera defendido al conocer el caso: a pesar de que todo hubiera salido bien aquella noche, hubiera sido total y absolutamente imposible, y hacía tiempo que Claire había dejado de atormentarse por aquello. Ahora sólo quería que ese breve romance no supusiera un peso en la conciencia para Patrick: ella había salido adelante y quería que él hiciera lo mismo.

- Patrick, escucháme – murmuró ella con voz comprensiva, haciendo que él se decidiera a volver la mirada hacia ella una vez más – Quiero que sepas que, ante todo, soy tu amiga...

No hubieron pasado ni dos segundos cuando el sacerdote negó con la cabeza, y durante ese solo momento una punzada de miedo invadió el corazón de la joven. Después de todo, habían pasado cinco meses y no sabía qué habría pensado Patrick de todo aquello, si es que lo había hecho. Pero en esos momentos le preocupó, más que nunca, el pensar que el joven podría tener ahora una opinión muy distinta de ella.

- No, Claire, sabes que es más que eso... - la interrumpió el sacerdote, como si de repente hubiera recordado absolutamente todo lo que pasó entre ellos cinco meses atrás. Pero no parecía enfadado con ella ni nada parecido, sino que la sensación que desprendía ese modo de hablar era una parecida a la de pérdida – Esa tarde no fuimos sólo amigos...

La periodista lo observó durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a responder: no había esperado que él hablara abiertamente del tema, y menos en un lugar como aquel, donde parecía haber siempre alguien escuchando, pero quiso la casualidad que se encontraran los dos solos en ese gran pasillo prácticamente olvidado. Finalmente, la joven esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo aquello? - murmuró Claire, haciendo memoria una vez más de todo lo que había pasado cinco meses, por todas aquellas cosas que casi la habían matado de terror esa tarde-noche. - Las llamadas del asesino, los cardenales, la cuenta atrás...

Por unos momentos, Patrick también se sumió en ese mundo de recuerdos: claro que lo recordaba absolutamente todo, no había noche que no recordara el fatídico día 24 de Junio una y otra vez. El miedo que inundaba el ambiente, la incertidumbre de no saber qué iba a ocurrir a continuación, la inseguridad de no saber si todos saldrían con vida de aquella situación, la frustración al darse cuenta que todo se le había ido de las manos... No podía decir que había sido el peor día de su vida por circunstancias obvias, pero sí uno de los que andaban más cerca de esa definición. Podría muy bien decir que, desde la muerte de su persona, toda su vida, si es que podía llamarla así, había sido un total y absoluto caos donde nada parecía ocurrir como debía ser.

- Aquel día fue terrible, y te puedo decir que, como periodista, he visto cosas horribles de verdad – oyó a decir a la joven, y alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella: hablaba con sinceridad, esbozó una expresión de lástima al sacar esos viejos fantasmas a la luz. Finalmente volvió la mirada hacia él. - No sabes lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo y las personas que vivimos en él, y aquel día de Junio pensé exactamente lo mismo, pero había una diferencia enorme con las otras situaciones que he vivido...

- ¿Y cuál era esa diferencia? - quiso saber Patrick, aún creyendo saber la respuesta, no estaba muy seguro de adónde estaba queriendo llevar Claire esa conversación.

Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de responder:

- Tú, por supuesto... Y déjame explicártelo antes de hablar tú – se apresuró a decir la periodista al ver que el sacerdote volvía a separar los labios dispuesto a interrumpirla de nuevo – Te prometo que en mi vida he conocido a una persona más valiente que tú en una situación tan extrema, y no sólo para los que estábamos contigo esa noche, sino para todos los que rezaban porque todo saliera bien allí afuera... Te convertiste sin proponértelo en un faro de esperanza para todos los que pensaban que estaba todo perdido, yo incluida, y te admiro muchísimo por ello, eso es algo que ni los más prestigiosos jefes de Estado hubieran conseguido...

Durante unos momentos, Patrick no supo qué decir: agradecía mucho a Claire lo que había dicho sobre él, y mentiría si dijera que no había sentido una leve punzada de orgullo propio al oírla hablar así, pero enseguida una segunda vocecilla dentro de él le sugirió que la joven hablaba de ese modo porque estaba completamente ciega, al igual que el resto del mundo, sobre lo que de verdad había ocurrido esa tarde-noche y el grado de involucración que había tenido sobre toda aquella masacre.

- La gente exagera mucho esas cosas, Claire... – afirmó finalmente el joven negando con la cabeza, provocando que los ojos de la periodista se abrieran como platos. - No todo dependía de mí esa noche...

- La esperanza de toda esa gente sí que lo hacía, Patrick – dijo la periodista, reafirmándose en sus palabras anteriores, aún perpleja de que el sacerdote no hubiera perdido esa vieja costumbre de quitarse todo el mérito que le correspondía. – Y también sus vidas, por si no lo recuerdas, pilotaste un helicóptero hasta lo más alto del cielo para que la bomba no estallara no estallara donde se supone que debía hacerlo, ¡estuviste a punto de matarte para salvar la vida de los que nos quedamos abajo!

A las pruebas se remitía, tras una operación de rodilla de bastantes horas, Patrick McKenna seguía necesitando llevar muleta de vez en cuando hasta que los huesos soldaran como debían. El resto de heridas habían sanado bastante bien, lo único más que había notado últimamente era que cada vez le costaba más fijar la vista para leer sin cansarse y muy probablemente tendrían que graduarle la vista para ver si las consecuencias de aquel acto heroico había causado también esa leve pérdida de visión.

- Lo que intento decirte con todo esto es que muy poca gente hace tanto con absolutamente todo en contra – siguió diciendo Claire tras una breve pausa – Cuando las cosas se ponen feas de verdad, la mayoría de la gente se abandona a la desesperanza y al pánico, y más aún cuando muchas personas dependen de ellas. Quienes no lo hacen, son héroes en sí mismos, y tú lo hiciste, por eso no te dejé solo esa tarde...

- Y yo me consideraba muy afortunado al considerarte mi amiga – la interrumpió el joven una vez más, porque no podía soportar oírla hablar así como si ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver en todo aquello, como si hubiera sido una simple espectadora más de todo aquel desastre. - Desde ese momento hasta que... Todo cambió.

La periodista asintió, visiblemente más animada: durante unos terribles momentos de contradicciones con lo que ella le estaba diciendo temió que realmente todo hubiera cambiado entre ellos, su mente se revolucionaba ante la idea de que aquella situación de entendimiento mutuo hubiera sido un mero fruto de encontrarse viviendo ambos una experiencia límite. La entristecía mucho el pensar que quizás no pudieran volver a ser amigos después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, lo bueno y lo malo, pero esa sensación se había esfumado al escuchar decir a Patrick lo que había significado para él su amistad.

- Y yo también, Patrick – contestó la periodista con una sonrisa, contenta de haber encontrado un punto de conexión en aquella conversación. - Y si me dejas terminar esta vez...

- Sí, lo siento – se apresuró a decir él tras dejar escapar una pequeña risa: no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de las muchas veces que la había interrumpido, incluso aquella misma, aunque la joven le había advertido que no lo hiciera.

- Muy bien – dijo Claire e hizo una breve pausa para poner sus ideas en orden: no quería fastidiarla cuando tenía tanto importante que decir y quería estar segura de no dejarse nada en el tintero – Por todo lo que hiciste por mí, estoy en deuda contigo, por eso quería decirte que siempre seré tu amiga, por encima de todo lo demás... Lo que pasó o dejó de pasar entre nosotros ya no importa, Patrick, los dos elegimos qué camino seguir esa noche... Elegimos, tú tu vida, y yo la mía, y decidimos bien, porque cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido...

- Una completa locura – dijo Patrick, acabando la frase por ella, aún sabiendo que el pasado Junio esa misma idea no le había parecido tan loca: dejar todo lo demás y permanecer en el anonimato mientras podía en algún lugar del mundo con Claire a su lado, hubiera sido feliz únicamente con eso, pero gracias a Dios no se abandonó a la histeria y permaneció donde siempre había estado destinado a estar.

- Absolutamente demencial – corroboró ella con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios. Iba a comenzar a hablar otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, y se volvió hacia el sacerdote totalmente perpleja. - Y... ¡Oye, has vuelto a interrumpirme!

Toda aquella situación era tan absurda y distaba tanto de todo lo que había vivido últimamente que el joven no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Había olvidado esa faceta de Claire, esa sensación de aportar aire fresco en un lugar tan solemne y serio como lo era el Vaticano, y era una sensación maravillosa, más habiendo pasado unos días tan malos como los que había atravesado Patrick McKenna. Por su parte, la periodista le dio un leve toque con el puño en el hombro, falsamente indignada.

- Sí, tú puedes reírte, pero no sabes lo que molesta – bromeó Claire – Más si no has tenido que aguantar a alguien como Gunther Glick en el trabajo... - cuando el ambiente se hubo relajado de nuevo, ella siguió la conversación justo donde la habían dejado – Lo quiero decirte con todo esto es que en absoluto me has perdido como amiga, que puedas contar conmigo para lo que sea y que estoy encantada de poder haberte visto una vez más... Así que ya sabes, siempre que necesites que te echen una mano procuraré estar cerca: si me necesitas, silba.

Patrick sonrió a las últimas palabras de Claire, aún sin poder creer que volvieran a hablar como lo hacían antes de que el acercamiento entre ellos hubiera ido a más: se había sentido muy cómodo a su lado, Claire Dilthey era una persona inteligente con la que podía hablar de prácticamente todo, pero a la vez poseía una frescura que la diferenciaba bastante de toda la gente con la que tenía la oportunidad de hablar en su día a día (en su enorme mayoría, cardenales que habían pasado demasiado tiempo entre viejos códices como para mantener una conversación que se alejara lo más mínimo de los viejos dogmas de distintas religiones). Agradecía esa lealtad de Claire, que incluso había superado la prueba del paso del tiempo, de las ofertas de las cadenas de televisión y cualquier otro obstáculo que se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y su conciencia. Aún conociéndola, sentía que, de alguna manera, era como volver a conocerla, después de tanto tiempo sin oír una sola palabra sobre ella. Pero, pese a todo lo que había dicho la joven, aún había un detalle que a Patrick se le escapaba, y a decir verdad bastante importante.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Claire, de verdad, pero no creo que mis silbidos lleguen a oírse en Londres – dijo Patrick, bajo la atenta mirada de la periodista.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro:

- No, no creo, pero gracias al cielo estamos en el siglo XXI y existen los teléfonos móviles. - afirmó ella, encogiéndose levemente de hombros - Además, no me voy tan lejos aún, me voy a quedar en Roma una temporada...

Ese detalle sí que llamó la atención de Patrick, que por unos instantes no supo si había escuchado bien a la periodista o si sus oídos se sumaban a la vista a la hora de jugarle una mala pasada.

- ¿En Roma? - preguntó el sacerdote, a lo que la chica asintió: seguía sin poder creerlo - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Supongo que algún ejecutivo italiano le ha parecido buena idea hacer un contrato bastante suculento a una reportera semi-novata que apenas sabe hablar el idioma – dijo Claire, a la vez que su mente se volvía a desplazar a la cuestión que le restaba sueño desde hacía unos días: pese a todo, había muchas cosas que no conseguía entender de ese acuerdo tan extraordinario – Pero supongo que me las apañaré bien, seguiré haciendo conexiones desde aquí para la BBC y estaré en Londres cada semana... Me espera un año ajetreado, ahora que lo pienso con calma – acabó reflexionando con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un año entero? - dejó escapar Patrick, más como expresión de asombro que como una verdadera pregunta.

- De noviembre a noviembre – asintió la joven, pasándose las yemas de los dedos por los párpados de forma cansada – Ayer llegué a la ciudad, a mi nuevo apartamento y aquí me tienes. Ha sido una locura de ir de aquí para allá, si no llega a ser por Chartrand no estaría ahora mismo aquí hablando contigo.

Otro nuevo detalle que le dejaba con la boca abierta: estaba visto que Claire Dilthey había vuelto de Londres convertida en toda una caja de sorpresas.

- Antes de que preguntes, que te veo venir – explicó la periodista con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de asombro de Patrick – Ayer, cuando acababa de llegar a mi piso, me asomé al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver las vistas. Pues le ví pasar por la calle... No estaba muy segura de que fuera él, pero por preguntar no perdía nada, así que bajé a saludar y... Bueno, el resto ya lo sabes... De hecho, antes de que vinieras estaba esperándole porque se ha empeñado en llevarme a casa.

Negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa al reconocer perfectamente al ahora comandante Chartrand en esos gestos y esa forma de comportarse: a pesar de ser un chico muy joven, era de las personas más responsables y entregadas que Patrick había conocido nunca; de ser de otra forma, nunca le hubiera encargado la jefatura de la Guardia Suiza, pero sabía que era algo con lo que el joven suizo podía lidiar, independientemente de sus veintiún años de edad. La pregunta que acudió a su mente entonces era en qué lugar se encontraría el joven ahora, si la periodista aún continuaba esperándole ahí.

- Pero bueno, no importa – mencionó Claire, echando una leve mirada a su reloj de pulsera – Patrick, sintiéndolo mucho me voy a tener que ir ya...

Hablando con ella, Patrick no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado: en realidad se le había pasado poco menos que volando. Dirigió la mirada al techo, buscando algún ventanal en las alturas que le diera una pista de lo tarde que se había hecho mientras él se había quedado allí con Claire, pero no hubo suerte: se encontraban en una de las plantas más bajas y desconocidas del Palacio Apostólico, apenas frecuentada por turistas y, por tanto, mucho menos cuidada en la hora de su contrucción. No obstante, el joven pudo deducir fácilmente que deberían ser más de las nueve de la noche, por lo menos, y también el hecho de que probablemente el cardenal Baggia ya estaría preguntando por todos lados si alguien le había visto, después de todo, le había dicho que se dirigía a los apartamentos papales.

- Sí, mucho me temo que yo también,a estas alturas deben de estar preguntándose donde estoy – asintió Patrick - ¿Sabes por dónde volver?

Claire observó el pasillo por el que había venido con Chartrand hacía ya unas horas y procuró recorrer esa ruta una y otra vez en su memoria: siempre se le había dado bien orientarse, pero al acudir allí estaba tan absolutamente invadida por sensaciones tan diferentes como lo eran la decepción, la sorpresa y la incredulidad, que apenas había prestado atención a por dónde habían ido caminando.

- La verdad es que no estoy segura – acabó admitiendo ella.

- Puedo acompañarte si quieres, al menos hasta que estés más orientada

- Me harías un gran favor, gracias – asintió Claire con una sonrisa, y pasados unos breves instantes, una expresión de inseguridad cruzó su rostro y se volvió de nuevo hacia Patrick – Entonces... ¿Todo arreglado?

Si había algo que realmente temía la joven periodista en esos momentos era precisamente que las cosas entre Patrick y ella nunca volvieran a ser lo mismo: obviamente no habían sido amigos del alma durante muchos años, pero sí durante una situación muy trágica, y es en situaciones como ésas cuando dos personas quedan unidas de una manera que no podría suceder con décadas de conocerse el uno al otro. Claire siempre había confiado en Patrick, al igual que él siempre había confiado en ella; se habían entendido muy bien, y temía que todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos posteriormente pudiera mandar al traste toda aquella amistad.

En cuanto a Patrick, todo ese interés en Claire en que quedara todo aclarado respecto a aquella situación le conmovía mucho: a pesar de todo, la periodista no quería perder toda relación con él, menos ahora que iba a pasar una temporada en Roma. Hablando ese poco tiempo con ella la había recordado exactamente como era, como la había admirado hacía unos meses atrás: sumamente leal a sus ideas y sus sentimientos, valiente en medio de una situación en la que incluso los más valientes no lo son, con una perspicaz inteligencia, y el hecho de que su buen ánimo pareciera prácticamente intacto a lo largo de la tarde, aunque sólo hubiera sido por darle esperanzas a él de que todo iba a acabar bien.

Finalmente, el joven asintió con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro: parecía que recuperaba en cierto modo su amistad con Claire Dilthey, y ésa era la mejor noticia que había tenido últimamente. Ella esbozó una luminosa sonrisa, después de todo, todo iba a salir bien y ella aún no acababa de creerlo. Invadida por la emoción, Claire adelantó los pasos que la separaban de Patrick y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrado el rostro en el hombro del joven a la vez que apretaba firmemente los párpados, esforzándose porque su emoción no se transformara en lágrimas: en aquellos momentos no había nada que no le apeteciera más que llorar, pues realmente se lo pedía el corazón, que en esos momentos sentía totalmente lleno de cariño hacia el joven sacerdote. Pero Claire nunca había sido una de esas personas que pueden contener sus emociones durante demasiado tiempo, y varias lágrimas cayeron rodando por su rostro, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, éstas reflejaban la más pura alegría.

Él le devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente, a la vez que la mecía con cuidado. Fue más intenso que el primero, nada más volver a verla en medio de aquel pasillo abandonado, ya que en esos momentos no se sentía frenado por la repentina sorpresa, ni por los recuerdos de aquella tarde-noche y todo lo había pasado entonces: ella era su amiga, una de sus más queridas amigas, y había vuelto cuando tenía más que asumido que no volvería a verla nunca.

Y creía firmemente que ése era un motivo por el que dar gracias toda la vida. Ojalá a partir de ese momento todo fuera diferente. En esos momentos, no sabía hasta qué punto iba a ser todo distinto de hacía cinco meses.

* * *

Cuando sus hombres acudieron al despacho del que disponía en el cuartel de la Guardia Suiza para comunicarle la extraña situación de la que se había preocupado el cardenal Strauss, Chartrand nunca pensó que se encontraría algo así. No es que fuera la primera vez que pasaba, no era eso: por desgracia no sería la primera vez, ni tampoco la última, es algo inevitable con personas tan mayores viviendo allí, pero Chartrand nunca se vería preparado para encontrarse con una escena así.

Al principio, cuando llegaron allí, llamaron a la puerta, aunque ya sabían que no serviría de nada, pues Gennaro Scialo no había contestado ninguna de las llamadas anteriores, lo que a él le había llevado a pensar que quizás se encontraba fuera del Vaticano, resolviendo algún asunto personal, algo sin importancia y desde luego sin peligro alguno, pero el cardenal Strauss había pensado de forma muy diferente. Y al dejarse llevar por lo que Strauss había definido desdeñosamente como "inocencia juvenil" había cometido un grave error. Un gravísimo error.

Nunca sabría si habría podido evitarlo, si quizás hubiera estado más pendiente de sus ausencias, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había decenas de cardenales y otros trabajadores que vivían en el Vaticano, y que es prácticamente imposible saber a ciencia cierta quién se encuentra por allí y quién no. Todas aquellas circunstancias que escapaban a su control, pero que en cierto modo sentía como si estuvieran en sus manos le sacaban de quicio, y más en situación como ésa.

Nicolas Widmer había vomitado nada más salir del pequeño apartamento de Gennaro Scialo. El joven estaba muy pálido, prácticamente se había tambaleado hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta y, sufriendo una fuerte convulsión, había devuelto en el umbral de la misma, mientras sus compañeros, que llevaban más tiempo en la Guardia Suiza, le sujetaban por el codo y le dan leves palmadas en la espalda. Widmer nunca había visto una persona muerta en sus cortos años de vida, pero tristemente el comandante Chartrand no podía decir lo mismo.

El joven suizo avanzó una vez más por la habitación del finado sacerdote, sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima: estaba desplomado sobre su escritorio, muy probablemente había sufrido un infarto fulminante mientras revisaba algún documento, o al menos eso era lo que habían dicho los primeros equipos de emergencia que habían acudido allí tras conocerse la noticia. Todo habría pasado en cuestión de segundos, gracias a Dios apenas había sufrido.

Al encontrarse allí, Chartrand no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si aquello mismo le ocurriera a él: ¿le echarían de menos enseguida, o tendrían que pasar tres días, como había sido el caso de Scialo, antes de que alguien diera la voz de alarma? ¿Avisarían a su familia, vendría Erika de Suiza? ¿Y qué ocurriría después, qué caminos desconocidos recorrería a partir de ese inevitable final? En esos momentos, cruzado de brazos mientras contemplaba la imagen del cadáver de Scialo con la cabeza y los brazos sobre el escritorio, casi como si únicamente se encontrara dormido, la mente del joven se encontraba en ebullición, las ideas salían y entraban de sus mente sin que apenas se diera cuenta del paso de una a la otra, sin importarle lo descabelladas o lo comunes que pudieran resultar algunas de ellas... Y aún a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Se disponía finalmente a abandonar la habitación para que los trabajadores de la funeraria hicieran su trabajo, cuando una macabra curiosidad invadió al joven comandante. Retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos, Chartrand se acercó hasta el escritorio con cuidado y se inclinó levemente sobre el montón de papeles que se encontraban bajo la cabeza de Scialo: ¿qué estaba haciendo cuando le sobrevino el ataque? ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Trató de pedir ayuda? Los ojos de Chartrand volvían a irritarse cuando encontró lo que buscaba: en una esquina de uno de los folios, escrito con letra movida hasta tal punto que era casi ininteligible, estaba escrito el número 2899.

El joven suizo frunció el entrecejo: no era eso lo que esperaba encontrar, si es que esperaba encontrar algo en concreto. Chartrand miró por encima del hombro, para ver si había alguien cerca, y al ver que los miembros de la funeraria se encontraban conversando con el cardenal Strauss en esos momentos, el guardia suizo aprovechó para retirar con cuidado el folio escrito en cuestión y doblarlo en cuatro partes antes de llevarlo hacia su bolsillo. Puede que quizás fuera una tontería sin importancia, pero el hecho de que lo último que Gennaro Scialo había hecho en su vida fuera escribir en un folio "2899" no dejaba de resultarle extraño.

Y así fue como Chartrand descubrió algo que cambió su modo de pensar para siempre: si el signore Scialo había fallecido de un fulminante ataque al corazón, como había hecho saber el equipo médico que se había desplazado hasta allí, ¿por qué parecía tener restos de piel bajo las uñas? Aquel fue un dato que hizo que se erizara la piel, y por una alguna razón instintiva, Chartrand decidió retroceder con cuidado hasta la puerta y no decirle nada a nadie, al menos por el momento: ojalá se equivocara, pero había algo en todo ese asunto que no le gustaba nada.

* * *

**NdA:** *asoma la cabeza por FF* ¡Hola! Una vez más lamento mucho que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto, pero la RL no perdona y la inspiración me temo que tampoco. En cuanto a los exámenes he aprobado todas las asignaturas en la convocatoria, así que tengo todo el verano libre para fiquear, así que no os preocupéis por la tardanza del próximo capi, porque no habrá tal tardanza (no al menos como la última). ¿Qué os dije? Las cosas mejoran, pero en parte se van poniendo feas de verdad otra vez. Patrick y Claire han decidido empezar de nuevo, aunque veréis que no va a ser tan fácil como han pensado en un principio: las circunstancias son muy distintas, y como dicen, donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas, y los sentimientos que ahora mismo tienen ahora por el uno por el otro rozan el límite entre la amistad y algo más, sobre todo por parte de Claire. Por su parte, Chartrand se está convirtiendo en un chico mayor y va a jugar un papel muy importante en la secuela, así que no le quitéis el ojo de encima, aunque sé que no lo hacéis =). Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, en especial a Isa Luna, por su fidelidad contra todas mis tardanzas, y a Valdemar, por todos estos años de amistad ^_^; os quiero un montón y este fic ya es tanto mío como vuestro. Bueno, dejo de enrrollarme, espero que os haya gustado este capi. ¡Feliz verano!


	12. Chapter 12

Eran ya cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Claire Dilthey se encontró subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hasta su apartamento de dos en dos, totalmente invadida por la alegría, sin apenas poder creer que uno de sus primeros días en Roma hubiera resultado ser tan increíblemente perfecto. Había llegado a casa más tarde de lo que esperaba, tras pasar por la modistería de la señora Berneri a devolver el traje, y no había podido ni hacer la compra, lo que probablemente significaba que esa noche se iría a la cama sin cenar, pero en ese momento no le importaba: a decir verdad, la periodista se veía totalmente incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera repasar mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido.

La joven entró en su nuevo apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí inmediatamente, y apoyándose en la misma, aún repasando todas las situaciones que había vivido ese día, situaciones que incluso en ese momento le parecían más propias de un sueño o de unos planes irrealizables sólo esbozados en su cabeza que de la misma realidad. Pero de vez en cuando la vida también daba sorpresas agradables. Claire esbozó una sonrisa emocionada, totalmente maravillada de que, después de tantas dudas y miedos, todo se hubiera solucionado de una manera tan sumamente fácil: siempre había deseado aclarar las cosas con Patrick, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que esa conversación fuera realmente a tener lugar alguna vez, porque dudaba mucho de sus caminos volvieran a encontrarse... Echando la vista atrás, se alegraba enormemente de haberse decidido a aceptar la invitación de Chartrand; de no haberlo hecho, su mente estaría aún inquieta por los "y si..." en vez de la sensación de alivio y alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

Cuando se preocupaba por algo, su madre siempre le había dicho que las cosas suelen ser mucho mejores de cómo las imaginamos en nuestra mente, y una vez más había tenido razón. No había sido tan terrible como ella había imaginado en un principio, ni mucho menos, había sido muy fácil.

Se había quitado un gran peso de encima al tener esa conversación con Patrick McKenna, aunque ella misma había analizado sus propios sentimientos durante aquellos cinco meses y había llegado a una conclusión sobre los mismos, no era lo mismo que hablar de ello con la otra persona implicada. De un modo u otro, siempre había pensado que siempre se quedaría con la duda de qué pensaba realmente Patrick sobre todo aquello, de que siempre tendría ese asunto sin resolver, pero ahora que todo parecía haber quedado aclarado de la mejor de las maneras posibles, Claire Dilthey no podía sentirse más dichosa. Patrick y ella iban a salvar lo único posible de su relación: su amistad, ese entendimiento mutuo, y ese apoyo que habían supuesto el uno para el otro en unos momentos tan terribles. Eso no iban a perderlo, iban a ser amigos, y eso era mucho más de lo que había pensado unos meses atrás.

- Bueno, se acabó – se dijo a sí misma la joven, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda, colgándolos en el perchero más cercano: de repente se sentía mucho más ligera, mucho más relajada. Ahora que absolutamente todo había terminado no tendría que preocuparse ni una vez más por aquel asunto. Punto final.

Dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño, donde esperaba darse una ducha de agua caliente antes de irse a la cama, cuando súbitamente recordó la otra cuestión que tanto la preocupaba últimamente y que había olvidado casi por completo a lo largo del día: la extraña sensación de que estaba en Roma únicamente para perder el tiempo y la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ya que la supuesta cadena italiana seguía sin dar señales de vida, y Claire estaba convencida de que ése no era un comportamiento normal. A decir verdad, todo era tan irregular que la periodista ya no sabía qué pensar. Nunca antes había sido destinada a un país extranjero totalmente sola, y que fuera precisamente en aquella ocasión cuando se presentaban los problemas...

Pasados unos instantes en los que la joven se dedicó a pasear por la estancia con la mano apoyada ligeramente en el mentón, estudiando concienzudamente sus posibilidades, decidió descolgar el teléfono y llamar a la única persona que podía echarle una mano en una situación como ésa: Chinita Macri.

A Chinita siempre se le había dado muy bien eso de enfrentarse a los jefes cuando había algo que no cuadraba, mucho más de lo que se atrevía a hacer Claire, puesto que la antigüedad de Chinita en la BBC no era la misma que la de Claire, ni mucho menos: Chinita Macri llevaba siendo ya muchos años una de las trabajadoras más valoradas en la cadena británica cuando una Claire recién salida de la universidad entró a formar parte de la plantilla como becaria. Era la mejor amiga que Claire tenía en el trabajo, siempre le había echado un cable cuando lo había necesitado, confiaba en ella, y por no mencionar el hecho de que aguantar a Gunther durante la mayor parte de la jornada laboral une mucho. Si tenía que apostarlo todo por una sola persona que pudiera ayudarla en esos momentos, Chinita Macri sería la vencedora indiscutible.

Sujetaba el teléfono entre el oído y el hombro mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la manga de la camisa cuando, al oír el cuarto tono de marcación, la periodista reparó en una cosa: dirigió la mirada a una pequeña mesita que había junto al sofá y vio que las manecillas del reloj de mesa que se encontraba allí marcaban las doce y veinte de la noche. Claire se apresuró a colgar el teléfono antes de poder oír el quinto tono de llamada: estaba tan absolutamente absorta en sus propias divagaciones que no había caído en que eran más de las doce de la noche. La joven maldijo entre dientes y, lanzando el móvil al sofá, rezó por no haber despertado a Chinita.

Nadie diría que era tan tarde, pensó Claire mientras miraba por la ventana del pequeño salón: la gente, mayoritariamente turistas, seguían yendo de aquí a allá, entre animadas charlas en diferentes idiomas, algunos vestidos de verano en pleno invierno, y con las bolsas cargadas de recuerdos de la Ciudad Eterna. La joven no pudo evitar pensar en Hogganfield al ver esa extraña estampa: en el pueblo de sus padres la gente tampoco solía acertar con el tipo de ropa que necesitaban más según el clima de la zona y la época del año. Claro que Hogganfield no era, ni de lejos, tan frecuentado como lo era Roma.

De repente, el teléfono móvil de Claire comenzó a sonar encima del sofá, distrayéndola de sus propias distracciones. La joven abandonó el marco de la ventana para dejarse caer justo al lado del teléfono que no paraba de sonar con el nombre de Chinita reflejado en su brillante pantalla.

- ¿Chinita? - dijo Claire contestando al teléfono.

- La misma que viste y calza – oyó decir a una relajada Chinita al otro lado de la línea. - Acabo de ver tu llamada, ¿qué tal tus primeros días en Roma?

- Increíbles... - contestó la joven con una ligera ironía mientras se quitaba los zapatos: si había un adjetivo que pudiera definir sus dos días de extraña estancia en Roma y todo lo que le había pasado, incluyendo el encuentro con Chartrand, el reencuentro con Patrick y el hecho de que aquellos periodistas italianos no se dignaran a hacer aparición, ése era increíble. - Ay, lo siento mucho, ¿te he despertado?

- No te preocupes, sólo son las once y media, y aún así sigo en el curro... - se lamentó Chinita mientras parecía ahogar un bostezo.

Claire volvió a mirar el reloj que había en la mesita más cercana: marcaba exactamente las doce y media de la noche, pero... La joven cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente de forma cansada: la diferencia horaria entre Londres y Roma, una hora menos allí, lo había olvidado; pero con todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, Claire se sorprendía de haberse acordado hasta de dónde vivía.

- ¿Sigues en la redacción? ¿Ha pasado algo? - se interesó la joven.

- Qué va, nada de particular, sólo que esta mañana he tenido un problema con la cámara y estoy comprobando que no haya salido nada mal en la grabación... - Chinita hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió - Pero no creo que me hayas llamado por eso, rubita...

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír de nuevo el apodo que Chinita le había adjudicado hacía ya unos cuantos años, cuando llegó a la redacción: al parecer, todos sus compañeros habían tenido su peculiar bautizo al empezar a trabajar en la BBC, y teniendo en cuenta que a Gunther lo llamaba "su girasol" por su, según ella, asombroso parecido con Van Gogh, Claire pensaba que había salido bastante bien parada: Gunther no soportaba su mote y enrojecía hasta las orejas cada vez que Chinita lo llamaba así con su voz cantarina.

- No, la verdad es que... - comenzó a decir Claire, intentando decidir cómo decírselo a Chinita: no quería sonar preocupada, ni asustada, tampoco parecía que no podía sacarse las castañas del fuego ella sola, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos necesitaba ayuda urgente - Chinita, ¿sabes si es normal que la cadena italiana aún no se haya pronunciado sobre mí?

Aunque esperaba oír el típico chasquido de lengua que Chinita usaba siempre que oía algo que no tenía la menor importancia o algo de fácil remedio, Claire no oyó nada más que un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que se preguntara durante unos breves instantes si acaso Chinita no la había oído bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "no pronunciarse sobre tí"? - quiso saber Chinita: en su tono de voz no había nada que invitara a la calma. - Lo normal es que te reciban en el aeropuerto y...

- Sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no estaban, Chinita – dijo Claire recostándose levemente el sofá mientras sentía que los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella, pero esta vez era distinto: no llevaba la carga ella sola, sino que estaba planteando a su amiga lo que le estaba ocurriendo y muy probablemente juntas encontrarían la solución, que sería mucho menos complicada de lo que habían pensado, y todo volvería a la normalidad. O al menos eso esperaba de todo corazón. - La verdad es que estoy muy preocupada.

- Y, ¿dónde estás ahora? - preguntó Chinita, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- Tranquila, que no sigo en el aeropuerto – bromeó la periodista, intentando que el tono de conversación no se volviera demasiado apocalíptico: el hecho de que Chinita no parecía no tomarse en serio el asunto ya era preocupante, tratándose de ella. - Estoy en el apartamento de Roma, al menos en ese aspecto no he tenido problemas...

- Claro que no – respondió su compañera de inmediato – Porque eso dependía de nosotros, de la BBC... Malditos italianos, ¿cómo pueden ser así de poco profesionales?

La indignación de Chinita hizo que Claire dejara escapar una pequeña sonrisa: había notado que ese último apunte sobre los italianos sí había sido para quitarle hierro al asunto y hacer que ella no se preocupara tanto; conocía a Chinita demasiado bien, después de todo ya llevaban unos cuantos años trabajando codo con codo y aguantando a Gunther Glick y a sus pretensiones. Apenas llevaba un par de días en Roma y ya echaba de menos esas tardes haciendo la clase de reportajes por las que Gunther se quejaba continuamente, insistiendo en un reportaje sobre un periquito que hacía cabriolas en verano eran pasos de cangrejo hacia el Pulitzer. Probablemente era cierto, pero Claire pensaba que los artículos que Gunther Glick había escrito para el British Tattler antes de aterrizar en la BBC, como la supuesta vida secreta de la Reina y sus escarceos con alienígenas, tampoco suponían ningún avance periodístico meritorio si el Pulitzer era tu meta profesional.

- No te metas con ellos, Chinita, recuerda que uno de ellos va a ser tu futuro marido – le recordó finalmente Claire a su compañera, que ahogó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Y bien que os vais a morir todos de envidia en la redacción cuando me lo traigas, rubita... - tras pausa, Chinita suspiró y siguió hablando – En fin, Claire, no quiero que te preocupes por nada. Preguntaré a los jefes, moveré mis hilos y te haré una llamada por la mañana... Mientras tanto, tómate unas mini-mini-mini-vacaciones...

A Claire le hubiera gustado decirle que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo de "mini-vacaciones", pero no quiso preocuparla ni tampoco pagarla con ella, después de todo había salido en su ayuda cuando la había necesitado, como siempre hacía. La joven rubia agradeció a su compañera su ayuda y finalmente colgó el teléfono. Permaneció unos instantes meditando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y la verdad es que nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan rara: prácticamente cinco meses sin trabajar y ahora esto...

Sólo esperaba que la situación no se alargara, necesitaba volver a coger el ritmo normal de su vida como el respirar. Dirigió una última mirada hacia el cielo estrellado italiano que veía tras la gran ventana del salón, y decidió irse a la cama: Chinita había dicho que le daría una respuesta al día siguiente, y de nada le iba a servir preocuparse durante dos o tres horas más cuando ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado de su compañera. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se incorporó del sofá para dirigirse finalmente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una ducha de agua caliente y luego a dormir, le prohibía terminantemente a su cerebro traer ninguna preocupación más a su cabeza. Al menos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

No demasiado lejos de donde Claire Dilthey no podía evitar seguir divagando sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que había llegado a Roma, el comandante Chartrand, aún en su despacho del cuartel de la Guardia Suiza, seguía estudiando a conciencia todos los documentos que había en el escritorio de Gennaro Scialo en el momento de su fallecimiento. Algo dentro de su conciencia le decía que no estaba bien fisgonear en las cosas de un muerto, pero había muchas cosas que al joven suizo no le cuadraban en toda aquella situación: recordaba haberse tropezado con Scialo hacía poco más de una semana, y no mentiría si dijera que nunca le había visto tan alterado por nada. Chartrand sólo llevaba tres años en el Vaticano, pero en esos tres años había visto a Scialo lidiar con situaciones muy tensas y nunca parecía sentir la presión del trabajo o de las muchas horas que pasaba en la sala de prensa vaticana...

Chartrand dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se frotó los párpados con la mano, intentando disipar el sueño que le estaba nublando la mente poco a poco. Miró el reloj: eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada, tendría que ir marchándose ya si no quería parecer un muerto viviente al día siguiente, y al pensar en aquella cuestión, el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en Patrick McKenna. A decir verdad, él también estaba bastante raro últimamente: nunca había sido una persona débil que se dejara vencer fácilmente por las adversidades, sino todo lo contrario, y estos días parecía tan débil y enfermizo. El cardenal Strauss le había dicho que le habían recetado pastillas para dormir, y que, aunque el camarlengo Baggia no quisiera afirmar o desmentir ningún rumor, padecía algún tipo de terror nocturno. Por supuesto nada de todo eso salía a la luz, sino que era como un gran secreto compartido por muy poca gente en el Vaticano, tan solo el nuevo camarlengo, el cardenal Strauss y él mismo.

En fin, todo eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había ocurrido a Gennaro Scialo, pero no el joven no podía haber evitado la comparación de la actitud de ambos, pero era sólo una mera coincidencia, era de lo único que estaba seguro en todo ese asunto. Quizás no debería preocuparse tanto por el asunto Scialo, después de todo, unos médicos del Policlínico Gemelli habían certificado que la muerte del veterano cardenal había sido natural... Y los restos de piel que creía haber visto bajo sus uñas podría muy bien ser la tuya propia, al rascarse una herida o algo similar... No había manera de que Chartrand pudiera volver a examinar el cuerpo, ya que estaba siendo repatriado al país natal de Scialo, así que lo único que le quedaba al joven comandante eran esas primeras impresiones y ese montón de folios que tenía sobre el escritorio en aquellos instantes.

Por no hablar de ese número. 2899 parecía ser lo último de lo que Gennaro Scialo había dejado constancia en la Tierra, y el hecho de que la caligrafía fuera movida confirmaba las sospechas de Chartrand de que probablemente fue lo último que escribió antes de morir. Pero, ¿qué significaba? Por lo que a él respectaba podría tratarse de cualquier cosa: un código de teléfono móvil, de una cuenta bancaria, una fecha... No, no tenía sentido, al menos no para él, quien en 1999 no tenía más que once años. Chartrand dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre el garabateado folio de Scialo y siguió revisando el resto de papeles, sin ponerles excesiva atención: era una soberana tontería que se estuviera preocupando tanto por algo que eran meras suposiciones suyas, sin ninguna base real; era una pérdida de tiempo, y hacía horas que tendría que estar en la cama.

Se disponía a dejar la serie de documentos de Scialo para marcharse a dormir y olvidar todas las elucubraciones que había hecho en su mente, cuando uno de los papeles de Scialo llamó a gritos su atención: parecía tratarse de algún tipo de fax, pero no era eso lo que había llamado su atención... El corazón de Chartrand dio un vuelco y abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa, disipando todo rastro de sueño existente.

- No puede ser... - murmuró el joven suizo para sí.

Volvió a repasar todos los datos del documento tres o cuatro veces para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada debido al cansancio, y cada vez que recorría con ellos la dirección del destinario y el asunto por el cual enviaba el fax, no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, como si esperara encontrar algo en aquella pequeña estancia que le revelara algo nuevo, pero fue en vano: nada había cambiado, y sin embargo ese fax lo había cambiado todo en la mente del joven suizo. No era posible que todo fuera una coincidencia, no después de eso.

Durante unos angustiosos instantes, Chartrand pensó en avisar a Patrick McKenna de inmediato, pero algo le detuvo: no sabía el alcance de todo lo que estaba pasando, no era que sospechara de su amigo, ni mucho menos, pero quería atormentarle con aquello cuando su mente ya estaba de por sí atormentada. Decidió no decirle nada a él ni a nadie hasta que no tuviera datos más concretos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo... Eso sí, sí tendría que informarle al día siguiente de lo que acababa de encontrar entre los documentos que manejaba Scialo antes de morir, aunque no le comunicara sus sospechas en torno a la muerte del sacerdote. Y, desde luego, a partir de ahora tendría que echarle un ojo a Claire Dilthey.

* * *

El cabello rubio aún le caía sobre los hombros en pequeñas ondulaciones, después de llevarlo todo el día anterior fuertemente sujeto en un recogido imposible, cuando despertó súbitamente debido al sonido irritante del teléfono móvil sobre su mesilla de noche. Mientras se desperezaba, durante unos dulces momentos había olvidado todo lo que preocupaba a su mente el día anterior, pero entonces empezó a recordar paulatinamente a medida que el sueño la abandonaba, y recordó la conversación con Chinita. Tras dar un pequeño brinco, se apresuró a contestar la llamada, rezando todo lo que sabía porque fuera Chinita y le trajera buenas noticias.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Claire, llevándose el móvil al oído de inmediato.

- ¡Buenos días! - oyó decir a la alegre voz de Chinita: bueno, al menos sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas en el primer punto, ahora le quedaba mantener los dedos cruzados por su segunda petición. - ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

Claire giró la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche, donde reposaban los dos despertadores, uno con la hora de Roma y otro con la hora de Londres. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y contestó, a la vez que buscaba con los pies las zapatillas de andar por casa:

- Son las diez aquí en Roma, yo diría que he dormido de más... ¿Sabes algo nuevo?

Chinita Macri, sentada en su escritorio de la sala de redacción de la BBC en Londres, no pudo contener una pequeña risita al comprobar que, ni recién levantada, su compañera era capaz de dejar que sus preocupaciones a un lado: desde que la conocía, Claire siempre había sido así, cuando tenía un problema no descansaba tranquila hasta que quedaba totalmente solucionado, era incapaz de quitarlo de su mente ni un solo segundo. Por esa razón, la periodista no podía estar más contenta de resolver esa problemática situación:

- Tranquila, rubita, he hecho mis deberes... - comenzó a decir Chinita, mientras seguía con la mirada a Gunther Glick, que acababa de hacer aparición en la sala y la había saludado con un leve gesto de la cabeza. - De hecho, todos hemos hecho parte de esos deberes, la verdad es que los jefes estaban muy asombrados cuando les conté lo que había pasado y se pusieron a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a Roma...

- ¿Y? - le apresuró Claire a seguir hablando, a la vez que se paseaba nerviosamente por la casa, dirigiendo de cuando en cuando la mirada a la nublada mañana italiana que se podía ver desde las ventanas. - Por favor, Chinita, ve al grano...

- Lamento no poder ir al grano con esto, Claire, créeme, necesita de su explicación... Dios, Claire, lo que no te pase a tí, es muy fuerte... - terminó diciendo la afroamericana, haciendo especial hincapié en la penúltima palabra.

La joven rubia dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, aún con el teléfono sujeto entre la oreja y el hombro: estaba claro que Roma había despertado mucho antes que ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la ciudad realmente dormía alguna vez, tan invadida que estaba por turistas de todas partes del mundo. Toda esa gente estaba tan despreocupada, sumergida en su propia y cómoda rutina... Aquello hizo pensar a Claire que, a juzgar por el tono despreocupado en la voz de Chinita, todo estaba más que resuelto, lo único que tenía que hacer era relajarse y dejar que le terminara de contar lo que tuviera contarle.

- Muy bien, Chinita, tú ganas – murmuró Claire, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana y observando distraídamente a la gente que paseaba por la calle. - Créeme cuando te digo que soy toda oídos.

- Genial – respondió su compañera de inmediato con la misma emocionada inquietud que hubiera tenido al comunicarle cualquier cotilleo relacionado con Gunther – Pues escucha Claire, al parecer todo está en regla, no hay de que preocuparse...

- Chinita, si no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme, ¿qué hago a las diez de la mañana aún en pijama? - la interrumpió la joven: todo el ánimo que Chinita parecía tener y los rodeos que estaba dando para decirle lo que supiera la estaban sacando de quicio.

Claire, controla esos nervios, que no te hacen ningún bien... - prosiguió diciendo Chinita, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Aunque su tono de voz aparentaba normalidad, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupada por cómo su amiga se tomaría lo que tenía que decirle... Tras hacer una breve pausa que aprovechó para reflexionar, decidió no contarle todo lo que sabía al respecto: eso sólo haría que Claire se preocupara más. - A lo que iba, al parecer el responsable de prensa que tramitó tu contrato extravió tu contrato y no llegó a los jefes hasta esta misma mañana...

- ...¿Qué? - dijo Claire interrumpiendo a Chinita casi de inmediato: a decir verdad, había esperado que la explicación de toda aquella situación fuera algo parecido a lo que le acababa de decir su compañera, pero no creía que tal nivel de descoordinación fuera posible en cuanto a administración se refería.

- Muchacha, no tienes por qué ponerte así... - se apresuró a decir su compañera de trabajo al otro lado de la línea telefónica. - Después de todo, está todo solucionado, así que vamos a lo que cuenta...

En esos momentos, Claire Dilthey tan sólo la escuchaba a medias: las palabras de Chinita Macri parecían llegar a ella muy lentamente, como si ella se encontrara realmente muy lejos y ella metida dentro de una burbuja insonorizada. Pasados unos instantes, la joven rubia dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y volvió a pasear la mirada por la calle a la que daba la ventana más cercana: qué estúpida era, estaba visto que si no tenía una sola preocupación en la mente no se quedaba tranquila... Justo en ese momento, pasó por la calle una joven adolescente que iba llamando la atención de los viandantes. Tenía el cabello color castaño muy muy claro, ligeramente ondulado y recogido en una larga coleta, y prácticamente avanzaba por la calle dando pequeños brincos como si danzara: debía de estar realmente muy contenta y despreocupada: igual acababa de salir de un examen particularmente difícil o algo así, sin ninguna otra preocupación en su cabeza; benditos dieciséis o diecisiete años... Alentada por aquella visión de lo que parecía la tranquilidad personificada, Claire decidió dejar de atormentarse por tonterías: lo suyo del trabajo había tenido solución y eso era lo que contaba. Sintiendo cómo el último peso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas se desvanecía por momentos, la joven rubia se desperezó levemente y contestó a su compañera:

- ¿Entonces todo eso se traduce en...?

- En que ya puedes estar moviéndote, rubita, o llegarás tarde justo el primer día, y no sabes lo mal que queda eso... - dijo Chinita con una leve nota de diversión en la voz, como si esperara la reacción que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- ¿P-primer día, hoy? - exclamó la periodista al otro lado de la línea. - Por el amor de Dios, Chinita, eso es lo primero que se dice... Aún ni siquiera sé adónde debo ir...

La joven activó el manos libres y arrojó el móvil al sofá mientras ella corría a su habitación a buscar ropa para cambiarse. De lejos, oyó las risitas de Chinita Macri:

- Eso, será mejor que ensayes ese vocabulario, que te va a hacer falta...

- Y ahora, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Claire mientras urgaba furiosamente en el armario, invadida por la prisa. - Por Dios, Chinita, deja de torturarme y dime todo lo que sepas de una vez...

- Tú misma, Claire, lo único que te voy a decir es que quizás convendría que te sentaras...

* * *

Estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio, y Chartrand aún no tenía demasiado claro que acudir a Patrick McKenna hubiera sido una buena idea. No porque sospechara nada de él, por supuesto que no, pero en el fondo lo único que tenía eran unas cuantas suposiciones personales y unos hechos nada alentadores. En cualquier otro tiempo, aquello hubiera sido más que suficiente para él y hubiera acudido a su amigo con toda la confianza del mundo, pero aquellos tiempos, como tantas otras cosas parecían haberse acabado hacía mucho. Sabía que había algo que no iba bien con Patrick, aunque su camarlengo se estuviera esforzando mucho en que la gente no hiciera suposiciones ni dentro ni fuera del Vaticano, sólo un ciego no apreciaría que el joven no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

Al otro lado del escritorio, Patrick McKenna esperaba que el comandante de la guardia suiza comenzara a explicarse, pero no parecía que estuviera con sus cinco sentidos puestos en ello. Mantenía apoyada la mejilla en una mano mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos y al mismo tiempo trataba de que aquel esfuerzo no resultara demasiado evidente al joven suizo. Al verle así de agotado, Chartrand pensó que quizás no sería buena idea cargar con sus propias preocupaciones a una mente ya de por sí atormentada, pero sabía que no había nadie en todo el Vaticano en quien confiara más que en Patrick McKenna.

- Si... ¿Sigue sin poder dormir? - preguntó finalmente el comandante Chartrand, cuidadoso de no cometer un error al hacer esa pregunta: sabía muy bien la respuesta que le iba a dar su amigo tanto como lo estaba de que esa respuesta no iba a ser sincera.

- No, no es eso, es que estos últimos días no he parado... - dijo Patrick a la vez que se pasaba las yemas de los dedos por los párpados, que tenían una tonalidad ligeramente violácea, en un gesto de visible agotamiento. - Me encuentro muy bien, así que no os hagáis ilusiones...

Bromeaba sobre ello, como tanta otra gente bromeaba sobre cosas graves que les ocurrían para no preocupar a quienes tienen cerca. Ese gesto le honraba y formaba parte de su carácter, pero por una vez, aunque sólo fuera por esa vez, a Chartrand le hubiera gustado que Patrick confesara qué era aquello que le atormentaba tanto y que no le dejaba dormir, y que cuando lo lograba siempre le hacía despertar en medio de terribles pesadillas a las pocas horas. Pues eso sí lo sabía, había oído al nuevo camarlengo comentárselo al cardenal Strauss cuando se dirigía al despacho papal para tratar unos asuntos sobre la guardia suiza con Patrick. Los ancianos hablaban con tal secretismo del asunto que Chartrand no tardó en adivinar que era de los pocos privilegiados que conocían la verdad sobre la salud de Patrick, y que ésta era lo suficientemente preocupante como para que dos ancianos, que ya tenían sus propios achaques de la edad, consideraran que la situación era cuanto menos extraña. Y, sin embargo, ante todo esto, Patrick seguía negando la evidencia. Muchas veces Chartrand se preguntaba qué pensaría de verdad su amigo de todo lo que le estaba pasando y por qué no parecía tener confianza para decírselo.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo finalmente el joven sacerdote, alzando el rostro y pasándose la mano por la frente. - ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?

- Pues... - comenzó a decir el guardia suizo, poniendo sus ideas en orden en su mente y cuidadoso de no expresar sus preocupaciones de un modo que invitara al desosiego y la intranquilidad. - Bueno, yo... Seguro que habrá oído lo que le ha ocurrido a Gennaro Scialo...

- Sí, claro que lo he oído... - afirmó Patrick, a la vez que tomaba aire de manera imperceptible y se perdía brevemente en sus propios pensamientos. - Es horrible, no lo ví venir... Hablé con él hace relativamente pocos días y me pareció que se encontraba totalmente sano...

Ahí estaba: si en algún momento tenía que confesar sus sospechas, era en ése, sin lugar a dudas, pero Chartrand seguía teniendo dudas sobre cómo a explicarse y si realmente debía hacerlo, después de todo. Respiró profundamente y separó los labios, dispuesto a comenzar a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo de tantos años.

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ayer me encontré con Claire Dilthey... - comenzó a decir el sacerdote. - Fue después de la audiencia, estaba esperando que la acompañaras a casa, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendría?

- Bueno, ni yo mismo lo sabía – razonó Chartrand, mientras seguía manteniendo firmemente sujetos contra sí los documentos que había encontrado en el escritorio de Scialo. - Erika me dijo que no venía, fui a cancelar su reserva y me la encontré por la calle... Le pregunté si quería venir y, para que lo sepas, dudó mucho hasta decirme que sí...

Patrick se quedó mirándole extrañado durante un par de segundos hasta que finalmente una divertida sonrisa asomó a unos labios que parecían haber olvidado cómo sonreír hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me dices que dudó mucho sobre si venir o no?

El guardia suizo se encogió levemente de hombros, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible, aunque sabía que no iba a servirle de mucho: posiblemente era la única persona dentro del Vaticano, aparte de Patrick, por supuesto, que conocía el hecho de que, durante unas cuantas horas, la relación entre Patrick McKenna y Claire Dilthey traspasó los límites de la amistad por ambos lados: Claire le había confesado que estaba enamorada y Patrick no hacía falta que lo hiciera, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que oía mencionar el pasado día 24 de Junio y, aunque habían sido una gran conmoción para todos, no se trataba precisamente de los atentados de los Illuminati. Sabía que, en algún rincón de su mente, la imagen de la reportera de la BBC que confió en él cuando nadie más lo hacía no se había desvanecido del todo.

- No importa – dijo Patrick como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, como si le estuviera tratando de convencer de que realmente no le importaba lo más mínimo. - Ha sido estupendo volver a verla... Como ha sido estupendo volver a ver a Robert Langdon y a Vittoria Vetra. Es fantástico saber que, después de todo lo que pasó, todos ellos se encuentran perfectamente. Gracias por decirle que viniera...

El joven veinteañero negó con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa: no sabía qué era exactamente lo que habrían hablado Patrick y Claire el día de ayer, pero se alegraba de que su amigo volviera a mencionarla. Después de todo, en esas pocas horas en que sintieron que todo estaba perdido, ambos habían supuesto un consuelo mutuo el uno para el otro, y a pesar de que otra cosa entre ellos fuera imposible dadas las circunstancias, no quería que Patrick dejara de sentir esa sensación de apoyo que aquellos momentos parecía necesitar más que nunca. Y aunque en un principio no hubiera acudido a Patrick para hablar de Claire Dilthey, sabía que el tema iba a salir en la conversación y no únicamente por que ésta hubiera acudido a la audiencia del día de ayer.

- Creo que vamos a verla mucho por aquí, Patrick...

- Bueno, tanto como mucho... - dijo el sacerdote dirigiendo la cansada mirada hacia la ventana y tragando saliva levemente. - Creo que mencionó que se iba a quedar en Roma este año, pero no significa que vayamos a verla mucho más de lo que la vimos ayer...

- Yo creo que sí... - mencionó Chartrand sintiendo cómo se iba acercando poco a poco al tema inicial que casi le había quitado el sueño y había conducido sus pasos hasta el despacho papal aquella mañana de noviembre. - De hecho, lo que quería comentarle tiene relación con la señorita Dilthey.

Patrick McKenna apartó la ojerosa mirada de la ventana y se giró hacia el joven suizo, no muy seguro de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado fuera verdad: puede que realmente la falta de descanso y tranquilidad estuvieran haciendo más mella en él de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Chartand tragó saliva casi imperceptible y comenzó a depositar con cuidado una serie de documentos sobre el escritorio del joven sacerdote.

- No se lo he enseñado a nadie, pero quería que lo vieras... - dijo Chartrand una vez que hubo colocado el último folio mecanografiado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - quiso saber Patrick mientras paseaba la mirada por cada uno de los documentos que el joven suizo había dejado sobre el escritorio: algunos de ellos estaban escritos completamente a ordenador, otros a mano; algunos estaban casi en blanco y otros en cambio parecía que faltaba espacio. No comprendía nada de nada y el hecho de que hubiera dormido apenas cuatro horas en dos días no ayudaba a que su mente se esclareciera.

- Son documentos que había en el escritorio de Gennaro Scialo cuando éste murió – explicó el guardia suizo de carrerilla: sabía que cuanto más rápido lo dijera, menos le costaría hacerlo y así dejaría un tiempo a Patrick para pensar.

Tal como había previsto, las ideas llegaron con tanta rapidez a la mente del joven sacerdote y eran tan sumamente inesperadas que Patrick necesitó un tiempo para sopesar lo que Chartrand le había dicho: se llevó la mano al mentón y observó nuevamente la serie de documentos como si realmente hubiera algo que escapara a su comprensión. Finalmente, el sacerdote abrió mucho los ojos y se dirigió hacia el comandante de la guardia suiza.

- Chartrand, ¿cómo has conseguido todo esto? - quiso saber Patrick totalmente sorprendido. - ¡Esto es una propiedad privada! Has cometido un grave error si has tomado esto de los aposentos de Scialo sin una orden...

- Lo sé, pero si los vieras con detenimiento, sabrías que hay algo en todo esto que no es normal – se apresuró a explicarse el joven suizo.

- ¿Cómo que en todo esto? - le miró el sacerdote sin comprenderle. - ¿A qué te refieres con "todo esto", a la muerte de Scialo?

Ante esta pregunta retórica, Chartrand calló: sabía que lo que estaba a punto de plantear era un asunto muy grave que no podía ser tratado de cualquier forma, sino que debía ser enormemente respetuoso y cauteloso con cada palabra que dijera al respecto. Ojalá supiera exactamente cómo hacerlo.

- Tengo mis motivos para pensar que no todo es lo que parece respecto a su muerte... - acabó admitiendo con cautela el joven suizo, para asombro de su superior.

- Chartrand, si no te explicas como es debido ahora mismo... - le interrumpió Patrick, empezando a sentir de nuevo cómo la ansiedad se iba apoderando de él. - ¿Cómo puedes hacer una acusación tan grave sin pruebas?

El comandante de la guardia suiza se inclinó sobre el escritorio y señaló un folio que estaba prácticamente en blanco a excepción de un garabato esbozado sin ton ni son en mitad del papel.

- Esto es... Este número, el 2899, creo que es lo último que escribió antes de morir... - explicó el joven suizo, ante la mirada atónita de Patrick McKenna.

El sacerdote lo miró y bajó la mirada hacia el papel, al que no prestó ni mucho menos la misma atención que le había dedicado anteriormente el comandante Chartrand.

- Eso es una suposición tuya, y en caso de que tuvieras razón no veo ningún tipo de peligro en un número que podría significar cualquier cosa... - afirmó Patrick firmemente. - Podría haber estado apuntando un número de teléfono...

- ¿Qué empieza por el número dos?

- Chartrand, no significa nada, no veo nada por lo que preocuparse... - insistió el joven sacerdote, quien sentía sus cansados ojos más irritados que nunca debido a la falta de sueño: quizás cuando Chartrand se marchara intentaría dormir un rato, si es que no recibía ninguna visita inesperada.

- Entonces creo que debería echarle un vistazo al documento que se encuentra justo al lado... - dijo finalmente el joven suizo.

Patrick McKenna parecía encontrarse al límite de su paciencia y de sus fuerzas, pero aún así cerró los ojos durante unos breves instantes, intentando disipar el cansancio, y volvió a concentrarse en el documento que Chartrand le señalaba. Ya estaba a punto de decirle que estaba cometiendo un grave error cuando sus ojos repararon en un nombre que no tenía por qué estar ahí. De hecho, volvió a leer para asegurarse de que no había sido una traición de su mente, pero cuando vio que ese nombre seguía tan firmemente impreso como antes, alzó la mirada hacia el comandante de la guardia suiza.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo que quería decirte, Patrick – explicó con cautela Chartrand, y por alguna razón, decidió que sería mejor bajar la voz, a pesar de que se encontraban solos en la estancia. - Lo último que Gennaro Scialo hizo en vida fue derrochar una pequeña fortuna en traer de vuelta a Roma a Claire Dilthey... Al Vaticano.

El sacerdote negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el documento, sin poder creer las palabras de Chartrand y la misma evidencia de las palabras impresas. Ahí estaba, por alguna razón desconocida, lo último que había hecho Scialo antes de abandonar el mundo era asegurarse de que Claire Dilthey volvía a encontrarse entre los muros del Vaticano.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - preguntó Patrick alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia Chartrand. - No... No lo logro entenderlo, él nunca llegó a conocerla...

- Y aún en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho, y hubiera considerado que la señorita Dilthey era apropiada para trabajar en la sala de prensa del Vaticano... - dijo Chartrand, comenzando a explicar todos sus temores. - Lo que es mucho suponer, porque los dos sabemos muy bien el tipo de gente que tenemos trabajando en prensa... ¿Por qué hacer esto? ¿Por qué ofrecer unas condiciones tan absolutamente difíciles de ser ignoradas?

Aún no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero comenzaba a sentir la misma preocupación que parecía haber estado atormentando a Chartrand durante las últimas horas, ahora lamentaba haberlo reprendido: comenzaba a encontrar mucha lógica en todos sus temores.

- Crees... ¿Crees que alguien pudo obligar a Scialo a hacer esto? - preguntó finalmente Patrick.

- Eso es precisamente lo que creo... - admitió el joven suizo, aunque sabía lo mucho que le gustaría equivocarse su instinto no solía fallarle. - Del mismo modo en que creo que su muerte está relacionada con este modo de actuar tan extraño...

Patrick McKenna asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero esta vez no miró los folios que había expandidos sobre su mesa: no quería mirarlos, no quería acabar de creer que hubiera sucedido algo tan terrible en unas circunstancias tan extrañas... Pero no podía negar la evidencia, Chartrand hacía hecho bien en acudir a él...

- ¿Le has contado esto a alguien más?

- No – dijo Chartrand tajantemente.

- No lo hagas – se apresuró a decirle Patrick. - No hasta que sepamos más y estemos seguros de lo que ha ocurrido.

El comandante de la guardia suiza asintió con la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a recoger de nuevo todos los papeles de Scialo, y por su parte Patrick se encontraba inmerso en una serie de nuevos pensamientos que el día anterior había tenido la suerte de ignorar. Dios santo, ¿cuánto más podría aguantar? Si creía que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas tan solo con sus pesadillas y apariciones, ¿cómo podría hacer frente a todo esto? Sintió que el vaso estaba a punto de desbordarse, no podía más, no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar una nueva carga de ese calibre. Tuvo la certeza de que todo eso iba a terminar matándole.

- Procura averiguar qué significa el número 2899... Y Chartrand... - comenzó a decir Patrick McKenna de nuevo, cuando Chartrand ya se apresuraba a abandonar el despacho. - Cuando venga aquí, por favor, no le quites un ojo de encima a Claire Dilthey... Al menos hasta qué sepamos de forma totalmente segura lo que está pasando.


	13. Chapter 13

Existen dos tipos de personas: las que creen en las casualidades, porque sí, porque el azar puede ser así de caprichoso a lo largo de la existencia de un individuo; y las que, por el contrario, no lo hacen, las que piensan que la suerte tiene poco o nada que en los tejemanejes de la vida de las personas, que nada de lo que les ocurre a las mismas lo hace sin razón de ser... Y Claire Dilthey pertenecía a ese segundo grupo de personas. Mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la carpeta que portaba sobre su regazo, la periodista trataba de mantener la mente despejada y sus nervios a raya, aunque parecían haberse apoderado de ella a juzgar por lo mucho que le costaba tragar saliva. No lo entendía: a lo largo de su trayectoria se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho más estresantes que comenzar un trabajo nuevo, de hecho lo que había vivido el verano pasado en ese mismo lugar había sido infinitamente peor a cualquier cosa a la que pudiera enfrentarse en aquel momento, pero la periodista tenía sus razones para mantenerse a la defensiva.

No era por el lugar al que la habían destinado, pensó mientras paseaba la mirada de forma distraída por el vestíbulo del cuartel de la guardia suiza, donde había acudido sin pensarlo dos veces después de que Chinita Macri le comunicara el lugar donde iba a trabajar durante los próximos doce meses, al menos no totalmente. Era más que obvio que aquel lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pero creía haberlo superado, después de todo, a pesar de su implicación, nunca estuvo lo demasiado expuesta al terror que ocurría en las calles romanas mientras ella se encontraba a salvo: sí, había recibido un disparo, tenía una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo que se lo recordaría toda la vida, pero una vez dentro de los muros del Vaticano se había sentido protegida, nada de lo que había ocurrido en el exterior había conseguido alcanzarla allí.

Lo que de verdad le extrañaba era que, de todos los lugares de Roma a los que había podido ir a parar, fuera precisamente en Ciudad del Vaticano donde había acabado encontrando su nuevo trabajo, y esa cuestión no podía inquietarla más. Si aún apenas podía entender por qué habían solicitado su presencia en Italia, teniendo en cuenta que el idioma no era precisamente su fuerte, menos aún podía entender que fuera en aquel lugar, donde había sido _persona_ _non grata_ para más de uno... A no ser que Patrick hubiera tenido algo que ver... Y en el caso de que así fuera, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alzó la vista y vio a Chartrand entrar en la ajetreada estancia, donde el resto de sus compañeros iban y venían apenas reparando en ella, buscándola con la mirada. Tan pronto como sus ojos se cruzaron finalmente con los de Claire, ella se levantó de inmediato, casi de un brinco y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia él con toda la firmeza que le permitía su organismo en esos momentos.

- Chartrand, ¿qué está pasando? - quiso saber la periodista tan pronto como se encontró frente al joven suizo.

No le contestó sino que, habiendo apenas terminado la frase, el joven la tomó por el codo y la guió a través de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, que daba a un pequeño pasillo mucho menos transitado de lo que era el vestíbulo del cuartel de la guardia suiza en sí, y por lo tanto mucho más aconsejable para hablar con un mínimo de privacidad. Pero Claire no parecía estar pensando en todo aquello, y se zafó de Chartrand tan pronto como superó la sorpresa de su gesto.

- ¿Qué haces? - le espetó ella, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Pensé que querías hablar... - comenzó a decir Chartrand, para verse interrumpido pocos segundos después.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero hablar! - continuó diciendo Claire, sin poder bajar el tono de su voz: era una persona impetuosa a la que muchas veces la perdían sus nervios, sobre todo cuando parecía que la situación en la que se encontraba escapaba a su control, como en aquella ocasión.

- Entonces, coincidirás conmigo en que no quieres que se entere todo el cuartel... - afirmó el joven suizo con una voz pausada que invitaba a la calma, como si no ocurriera nada malo en el mundo.

Claire le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo durante unos momentos, a la vez que intentaba tranquilizarse: él no tenía la culpa de nada en todo ese lío, de hecho, él era probablemente una de las personas que menos culpa tenía en todo aquel brete... Le había llamado angustiada, él le había ofrecido su ayuda de inmediato, y ella se lo agradecía así. La periodista dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se pasó la mano por la frente, en actitud derrotada.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó ella con afligida sinceridad, negando con la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor, para después volver a dirigir la mirada al guardia suizo. - Pero todo esto es tan raro: desde que llegué a Roma no han dejado de ocurrirme cosas extrañas, y ésta es la que se lleva la palma...

Chartrand se limitó a escucharla y a asentir, comprendiendo su situación: lamentaba cómo se sentía ella y no poder decirle todo lo que sabía, todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pero también sabía que la noticia de que la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí era porque había sido una de las últimas "voluntades" de uno de los trabajadores más veteranos del Vaticano, fallecido en circunstancias extrañas, poco después de tramitar su traslado, no sería lo que más tranquilizaría a la joven periodista, a pesar de tratarse de la verdad. La observó tomar aire una última vez, y él mismo se obligó a hablar para no dar lugar a que la joven pensara que realmente había una razón para preocuparse.

- Entiendo que a tus ojos todo esto pueda parecer muy extraño... – dijo Chartrand conservando ese tono de calma en la voz que, esperaba, ayudara a hacer comprender a la periodista que no había por lo que preocuparse, aunque no fuera verdad. - También lo pensaría yo, pero todo es mucho menos complicado de lo que tienes en mente ahora mismo...

- ¿Y qué tengo ahora mismo en la mente? - contestó Claire de mala gana.

- ... No es un trato de favor por nada, si es lo que está pensando – dijo finalmente el joven suizo, leyendo en la mirada de la periodista que eso era precisamente lo que pensaba la susodicha. Por su parte, Claire se limitó a pasarse las yemas de los dedos por debajo de los párpados y volvió a cruzar los brazos con firmeza. - Sé que no debe de gustarte volver a este lugar después de lo que pasó, para nosotros es nuestro hogar y lugar de trabajo a la vez, pero para tí sólo es un lugar donde pasaron cosas terribles, y con el que no tienes ninguna vinculación emocional...

- Mira, Chartrand, no quiero faltarte el respeto ni nada parecido – le interrumpió la joven con voz cansada. - Pero no sé qué tiene que ver todo eso que me estás diciendo con la razón de que yo esté aquí, de que deba trabajar en la sala de prensa de este lugar durante doce meses... Sin conocer el idioma, sin sentir ninguna inclinación particular por la religión, ni personal ni profesional... Todo es muy extraño...

El joven suizo asintió una vez más, y por primera vez desde que comenzara a hablar con Claire Dilthey temió no ser capaz de hacerla creer en otra cosa que no fuera la verdad: se encontraba asustada y algo alterada, y odiaba no saber qué le habían dicho exactamente sus compañeros de la BBC sobre su nueva situación profesional. Aparentemente no mucho, ya que si no Claire no se encontraría allí exigiéndole una explicación, sino en el primer avión de regreso a Londres. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y mucho menos en situaciones como aquella, en la que cualquier detalle que sobrara o faltara podría dar al traste con todo y dejarle como un embustero frente a una de sus amistades, frente a una amiga para la que en ese momento era el único apoyo al que podía aferrarse.

- Es simplemente cuestión de lógica, Claire, no tienes que alarmarte por nada... - comenzó a explicar el joven suizo. - Sabes lo que pasó hace cinco meses, todo esto era un caos, nos estaban atacando desde dentro del Vaticano... Ha pasado el tiempo y la gente tiende a olvidar, pero aún hay gente aquí, entre ellas yo mismo y por supuesto Patrick, quien piensa que deberíamos contar con gente en la que realmente podamos confiar...

- Así que es eso, Patrick está detrás de todo esto... - le interrumpió ella una vez más.

- Las decisiones administrativas no suelen estar en sus manos, Claire... - le explicó Chartrand, con más paciencia de la que había necesitado para hablar nunca. - No le corresponde a él decidir absolutamente todo lo que ocurre y deja de ocurrir entre estos muros: después de todo es meramente un líder espiritual para personas que necesitan su ayuda. El hecho de que estés aquí es la consecuencia de un acuerdo al que han llegado tu cadena y el consejo de la sala de prensa del Vaticano. Te prometo que para Patrick supuso una gran sorpresa el hecho de que vinieras a trabajar aquí...

La joven rubia bajó levemente la mirada, a la vez que escrutaba sus recuerdos de la tarde anterior: Patrick se había sorprendido muchísimo de verla allí, de hecho, Claire no recordaba haber visto a nadie nunca tan asombrado en toda su vida. No esperaba que fuera a la audiencia general, a pesar de que lo habían hecho Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra, como del mismo modo no esperaba que fuera a quedarse un año trabajando en Roma. Ahora que lo recordaba, Patrick no podía salir de su asombro cuando ella le dijo que había venido para quedarse durante al menos un año, si hubiera sido él que hubiera decidido que acudiera al Vaticano no se hubiera mostrado tan sorprendido, es más, puede que incluso hubiera sido el mismo quien le hubiera comunicado la noticia.

Claire dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y volvió a mirar a Chartrand: se estaba comportando como una neurótica, aunque ella misma comprendía que tenía sus razones para sospechar. Durante su corta estancia en Roma no había hecho una cosa que preocuparse, si no era por una cosa era por otra: por su reencuentro con Patrick, por su futuro profesional próximo... Y aún cuando ambas cuestiones habían quedado aclaradas para bien, ella seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Agradecía profundamente por seguir contando con la amistad de Patrick, tras ambos haber discutido sobre su relación y llegado a una conclusión común, y no iba a negar que se había sentido más que emocionada al descubrir que iba a trabajar en una sala de prensa del gobierno de un Estado... Bueno, puede que fuera el país más pequeño del mundo y probablemente de los que menos atención acaparaban salvo para los creyentes y, a parte, en las ocasiones especiales. La vida parecía sonreírle, pero ella se encontraba demasiado a la defensiva como para apreciarlo.

Sintiendo cómo el peso de sus preocupaciones y dudas comenzaba a disiparse sobre sus hombros, la joven acortó la distancia entre Chartrand y le dio un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que apretaba los ojos con fuerza: apreciaba mucho poder contar con él ahora que estaba en Roma, lejos de su familia y de sus amigos, en una ciudad relativa desconocida para ella donde se había sentido acorralada por sus pensamientos y suposiciones.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Chartrand – dijo Claire, mientras le daba al joven suizo unas leves palmadas en el hombro. - Eres un buen amigo, de verdad.

El veinteañero le devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos: un buen amigo no la engañaría, sino que le diría la verdad sobre lo que parecía estar pasando... Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, al menos no hasta que descubriera realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo esperaba que todo tuviera una explicación lógica, porque se negaba a creer que algo terrible estuviera a punto de comenzar a ocurrir de nuevo... Quería creer que nada volvería a pasar como lo que pasó el verano anterior, pero la zona más lógica de su mente desmoronaba poco a poco esas esperanzas. Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte, especialmente si nadie más a su alrededor lo era, tenía que servir de apoyo a sus amigos. Aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tanto atormentaba a Patrick, pero no iba a abandonarle en esa mala racha, como tampoco iba a abandonar a Claire.

Cuando finalmente se separó de la periodista, pudo comprobar que estaba considerablemente más tranquila, todos esos nervios y dudas que portaba consigo cuando había ido a verle se habían esfumado, pero aún habían dejado un pequeño rastro en ella: después de todo, Chartrand no creía conocer a nadie que no estuviera al menos un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de empezar un nuevo trabajo en una ciudad diferente. Finalmente, la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda:

- Entonces parece ser que vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo...

- Eso parece... - confirmó el suizo asintiendo la cabeza, sin aún poder evitar pensar en que toda la confianza que tenía ahora Claire Dilthey en él se basaba en una mentira.

- Me alegro... - habló la chica con más sinceridad de la que había oído últimamente. - De hecho, creo que es de las pocas alegrías que me da el tener que trabajar aquí durante un año, saber que al menos tengo un amigo por aquí.

- Vamos, eso no es verdad – dijo Chartrand, saliendo finalmente de ese estado de culpabilidad en que se encontraba tras haber calmado a la periodista. - Sé que puede parecer un lugar algo... Atascado en el tiempo, pero no es así, además tampoco soy el único amigo que tienes por aquí, también está Patrick...

Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, había sido una metedura de pata por su parte. La expresión de Claire Dilthey se apagó un poco: aunque Patrick y ella hubieran aclarado todo lo que pasó entre ellos el verano pasado, prefería no tener que pasar mucho tiempo a su lado si lo podía evitar, al volver a Roma parecía que el pasado se volvía más presente que nunca.

- Lo sé, sé que está Patrick, pero hasta cierto punto – dijo Claire tras una pequeña pausa. - Las cosas han quedado bien entre nosotros, pero... Bueno, supongo que, de un modo u otro, ese recuerdo siempre estará planeando sobre nuestras cabezas, así que creo que, dentro de lo que cabe, lo mejor es que cada uno siga con su vida y ya está...

El joven comandante se encontraba asintiendo una vez más a las palabras de la periodista cuando un gran estrépito se oyó en la sala contigua, en la entrada al cuartel donde Claire le había estado esperando hacía unos minutos. La misma periodista se había llevado la mano al corazón en un acto reflejo cuando ese sonido interrumpió la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Chartrand, antes de girarse hacia el mismo con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro:

- Por el amor del cielo, ¿todos vuestros días son así?

El suizo no tuvo más remedio que reírse, a medida que todo volvía a su cauce normal: su mente ya no estaba intentando averiguar qué había querido Gennaro Scialo apuntando ese número 2899 antes de morir, ni tampoco se cuestionaba el papel que Claire Dilthey parecía tener que jugar en ese momento, ni siquiera pensó en qué demonios atormentaba tanto a Patrick McKenna... En aquellos momentos, su mente había vuelto de golpe a la rutina diaria de un guardia suizo, a enfrentarse a pequeños problemas menores que nunca daban demasiados dolores de cabeza y que tendrían a solucionar en, como mucho, una mañana. Y ese pequeño cambio de aires, fuera lo que fuera lo que había causado este estrépito en la sala contigua, era de agradecer en unos tiempos tan confusos.

Las reacciones de los compañeros de Chartrand que se encontraban en la sala de al lado no se hicieron esperar demasiado: empezó a oír pasos y cómo comenzaban a hablarle a, quien fuera que acababa de entrar en el cuartel, en un apresurado italino mientras que el visitante intentaba hacerse oír insistentemente por encima de las voces de los guardias. Claire esbozó una sonrisa al oír el algarabía que se estaba montando en la sala contigua, cuando Chartrand enmudeció repentinamente, provocando el corazón de la periodista diera un pequeño vuelco.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella.

El joven suizo no respondió de inmediato sino que, sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la entrada del cuartel, que seguía abierta, seguido por Claire, que iba un par de pasos por detrás de él. Teniendo en cuenta el historial que tenía la ciudad de Roma y el Vaticano en particular en la mente de la periodista, no es de extrañar que la joven se asustara al poco al ver una reacción tan poco común en el rostro de su amigo frente a algo tan aparentemente inofensivo. Y en verdad era algo inofensivo.

En la entrada del cuartel, dos guardias suizos totalmente trajeados hablaban en un fluido italiano con una chica que no parecía tener más de diecisiete años. A su lado había una maceta volcada y resquebrajada, con parte de la tierra que contenía esparcida por el suelo: muy probablemente la adolescente había tropezado con ella al entrar. Llevaba el cabello castaño claro recogido firmemente en una larga coleta y vestía un abrigo de invierno que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, dejando unos legging negros al descubierto. Era muy muy delgada, pero no en el modo en que estaría delgada una adolescente con problemas alimenticios, no; esa chica era delgada pero parecía fuerte, como si fuera una especie de atleta sometida a un firme horario de entrenamiento.

La periodista estaba sacando esas conclusiones cuando se dio cuenta de que ya la conocía, la había visto antes, sólo que no se explicaba qué podía estar haciendo allí... Tan inmersa se encontraba en sus propias divagaciones que Claire no prestó atención a la expresión de estupefacción que había aparecido en el rostro de Chartrand al ver a esa chica, lo único que la devolvió a la realidad fue el fuerte grito que dejó escapar la adolescente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el joven comandante de la guardia suiza.

* * *

Patrick McKenna empezaba a preguntarse cúanto sería el tiempo máximo que una persona podía aguantar sin dormir. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, debían de ser poco más de las doce de la mañana y, sin embargo, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, su camarlengo había sido lo bastante astuto como para reorganizar todos sus quehaceres de modo que, en esos momentos, no le quedara por hacer otra cosa sino dormir, y aún así el joven líder de la iglesia intentaba retrasar ese momento tanto como podía, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué lo hacía.

Era cierto que hacía tiempo que no conocía una noche en que las pesadillas no le despertaran en medio de sudores fríos y un ritmo cardíaco más acelerado de lo normal escasas horas después de haber conciliado el sueño, dejándole desvelado y atemorizado el resto de la noche, pero la realidad no era un lugar muy diferente, puede incluso que fuera peor: cuando sus pesadillas se materializaban en la vida real no podía despertarse, no podía hacer nada para escapar de ellas.

Incluso la alegría inicial que había sentido al volver a ver a Claire Dilthey se había esfumado al conocer que la presencia de la joven en Roma no era pura casualidad: hace mucho tiempo que debió dejar de creer ingenuamente en las casualidades. Ahora el hecho de que Claire se encontrara tan cerca de él no le inspiraba seguridad, sino más bien todo lo contrario: ¿por qué Scialo había tenido tanto empeño en traerla de vuelta a Roma?, ¿fue una idea del propio Scialo?... Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué había muerto ese pobre hombre? Eran demasiadas preguntas para las que no encontraba respuesta alguna, y todas ellas iban haciéndose un hueco en la pesada carga que ya de por sí sostenía sobre sus hombros.

El joven sacerdote se pasó la mano por los párpados y alzó la mirada con cierta cautela: se encontraba totalmente solo en la sala. Hacía ya casi dos días que no veía nada raro, al menos nada de naturaleza sobrenatural, pero sabía que eso no significaba que iban de dejar de aparecer: la costumbre le había enseñado que, por mucho que tardaran en volver, siempre lo hacían, cuando su cansado corazón ya había albergado esperanzas de dejar de sufrir por ellas. Sombras de fantasmas en medio de la madrugada, miradas de ojos que ya no veían en medio de ninguna parte... Aunque no sabía por qué estaba ocurriendo, Patrick no dejaba de rogar a los cardenales fallecidos que le perdonaran: no para dejar de sufrir esas apariciones, sino porque creía firmemente que, al permitir que murieran así, les había negado un descanso eterno que de otro modo les hubiera sido concedido sin mayor premura.

El teléfono inalámbrico que había reposando sobre la tabla del escritorio comenzó a sonar muy ruidosamente, haciendo que Patrick se sobresaltara y saliera de sus tan visitadas elucubraciones y preocupaciones. Pasados unos breves, instantes, el joven se inclinó sobre el escritorio y alcanzó el teléfono preguntándose de qué podía tratarse: apenas le llegaban llamadas de teléfono porque todo lo que tenían que decirle sus cardenales o guardias suizos podían hacerlo en persona, y no esperaba llamadas de otra gente externa al Vaticano básicamente porque ya no le quedaba familia alguna, él mismo había tenido mucho que ver en causar esa situación.

Procurando apartar esos dolorosos pensamientos de su mente durante el tiempo que durara la llamada de teléfono, el joven sacerdote tomó aire y descolgó el teléfono, recostándose de nuevo contra el respaldo de la silla de trabajada madera.

- Patrick McKenna... - dijo el joven como único modo de presentación a la persona que debía encontrarse al otro lado de la línea.

Durante los instantes siguientes, Patrick no escuchó sino silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Agudizó más el oído por si el aparato se había estropeado o por si había algún tipo de problema con la línea, pero no parecía ser ningún tipo de problema técnico: la única opción que quedaba es que la persona que había al otro lado del teléfono había dejado el mismo a un lado por cualquier razón desconocida, o que simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Oiga? - volvió a hablar Patrick. - ... ¿Sigue usted ahí?

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que el sacerdote oyó una risa ahogada al otro lado de la línea, como si quien fuera quien le estuviera llamando hubiera estado conteniéndola por mucho y al final había dejado escapar esa risa fría y arrastrada.

- Lo siento... - le oyó decir tras una breve pausa. - De verdad, lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero no me deja de sorprender que aún sigas llamándote a tí mismo por tu nombre civil, ¡qué inaudito!

Durante un momento, Patrick no supo bien qué contestar, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber oído bien lo que esa persona le había dicho: después de todo, llevaba más tiempo sin dormir del que seguramente era saludable, y últimamente su mente le jugaba unas muy malas pasadas, incluso a veces le costaba distinguir lo que era parte del mundo real de lo que no lo era. No sabía decir muy bien el qué, porque aquella persona no había dicho particularmente alarmante, pero había algo en su voz que no le gustaba nada. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos... Y no se equivocaba.

- Por favor, ¿con quién hablo? - contestó Patrick, ignorando sus tempranas conjeturas sobre la naturaleza de esa llamada.

- Eso no podría decírtelo ahora mismo... - siguió hablando aquella persona al otro lado de la línea. - Dime, ¿dónde estaría la gracia de todo esto si supieras desde este mismo instante quién soy yo?

De acuerdo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos, y Patrick ya estaba harto de ese tipo y de esa llamada: no era más que una perdida de tiempo de alguien que, aunque no sabía cómo, había burlado los filtros de seguridad del Vaticano hasta lograr hacer una llamada al mismo despacho papal. No sabía si era una especie de broma o alguna especie de hacker que estaba celebrando su victoria sobre el sistema de comunicación del estado más pequeño del mundo. Fuera lo que fuera, en esos momentos no tenía paciencia para aguantarlo.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero voy a cortar la llamada, estoy ocupado – dijo el joven, separando el auricular de su oreja, dispuesto a colgar el teléfono.

- Creo que ésa es la decisión más pésima que podrías tomar ahora mismo, y me temo que ya has tomado alguna de esas antes, ¿no crees? - oyó decir a su interlocutor, a pesar de la distancia que había entre el teléfono y él.

Hubo algo en el tono de voz de esa persona que le hizo detenerse en su movimiento para finalizar la llamada, y también en lo que decía. ¿Que había tomado malas decisiones en el pasado? Podría no significar nada, un eufemismo con el que pretendía tenderle una trampa y obtener más información de la que en realidad disponía aquella persona... Pero ciertamente había algo más en todo aquello que le trajo recuerdos de llamadas de teléfono semejantes y a la vez muy distintas ocurridas un tiempo atrás... Tras unos instantes de confusa duda, el joven sacerdote volvió a apoyar el auricular del teléfono contra su oreja:

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - quiso saber Patrick.

- No voy a insultar la inteligencia de ninguno de los dos fingiendo que no sabemos en torno a qué gira todo esto. - habló el desconocido. - Sólo diré que hay cosas que no permanencen siendo un secreto por demasiado tiempo, sobre todo si son cosas muy feas que implican a gente muy importante...

Si lo que pretendía era asustarle, aún no lo había conseguido, pero el treintañero sí tuvo la certeza de algo: todo aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una broma. Recordaba las llamadas de teléfono del mes de junio pasado, y aunque podrían parecerse mucho a la que estaba manteniendo en esos momentos, no podía evitar sentir que había algo que las diferenciaba claramente: no se trataba de la misma persona, no le daba esa sensación (además, sabía de buena tinta que el anterior interlocutor había fallecido como consecuencia de sus propias acciones el pasado verano). Además, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de esta nueva persona.

- Así que lo que me quiere decir con esto... - continuó diciendo el joven, intentando permanecer tranquilo ante una situación tan inesperada como extraña. Haciendo acopio de todo el raciocinio del que se veía capaz, siguió hablando. - ...Es que cree saber cosas sobre mí que me perjudicarían de algún modo... Es tan absurdo que no sé cómo espera que le crea...

- Eso es muy sencillo: si no me creyeras hace tiempo que hubieras llamado a seguridad, y sin embargo esta llamada ha captado tu atención lo bastante como para no hacerlo.

Aunque hubiera pensado en un principio que todo el asunto de esta nueva llamada no era nada de lo que preocuparse realmente, lo cierto era que, conforme habían ido pasando los minutos, esa llamada había terminado por comenzar a derribar esa barrera que había levantado para protegerse frente a ese interlocutor anónimo y con esa actitud tan silenciosamente hostil. Toda la ansiedad que había estado conteniendo desde que esa persona empezó a hablar comenzaba a extenderse nuevamente por su mente. Tragó saliva levemente e intentó continuar con la conversación, únicamente para tratar de descubrir algo más de esa persona.

- Me llama mucho la atención que me trate con esa naturalidad – habló Patrick, ignorando la cuestión anterior, e incorporándose levemente en su asiento. Necesitaba llevar la atención de la otra persona hacia un asunto más trivial, para ver si podía percibir algo más desde ese otro punto de vista.

- No me inspiras el suficiente respeto para tratarte de forma diferente – escuchó inmediatemente al otro lado del teléfono. - Por no decir que no me inspiras ningún respeto en absoluto, la gente como tú no merece nada mejor, y tú que eres el experto en los evangelios coincidirás conmigo en esto.

- ¿Y qué tratas de conseguir con todo esto? - quiso saber el treintañero, abandonando también el todo formalismo a la hora de dirigirse a esa persona. - Si tan seguro estás de todo lo que crees saber, ¿por qué no hacerlo público directamente?

Esta vez, se escuchó un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea, pausa que Patrick aprovechó para separar un poco el auricular de su rostro y tomar aire con cuidado. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el interior de su pecho y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la conversación que estaba manteniendo en esos momentos, simplemente se veía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa distinta a partir de ese momento.

- Ese error ya lo cometieron otros antes que yo... - se oyó decir finalmente al otro lado de la línea. - Y es de sabios rectificar, ¿no crees? Que lo que hiciste se haga público no me interesa tanto como otros asuntos, no es en absoluto mi prioridad...

- ¿Y cuál es tu prioridad, entonces?

- En Junio pagaron justos por pecadores, mucha gente inocente murió por tu culpa esa noche, y tú, sin embargo, sigues aquí... Eso es algo que no se puede tolerar.

Paralizado por todo aquello, el oír de lejos a la gente y los turistas que charlaban trivialmete como si no ocurriera nada en la plaza de San Pedro, le hacían sentir como si todo aquello no le estuviera ocurriendo realmente. Últimamente el mundo real y el imaginario se habían mezclado de tal manera que ya no podía asegurar que algo vivido fuera o no real. Si lo que esa persona se proponía era acabar con él, lamentaba mucho sentir que no tenía nada que perder: morir era algo que había dejado de asustarle hace mucho, la vida que vivía desde el pasado verano era más hostil y difícil de llevar a cada día que pasaba.

- Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el interlocutor desconocido comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

- La partida no ha hecho nada más que empezar, las piezas apenas se han movido... La muerte es una liberación que no voy a tener la consideración de darte.

- Si crees que te tengo miedo... - habló Patrick bruscamente, abandonando toda la quietud que había tratado de mantener durante la conversación. - Eres un necio si crees que puedo temerle a alguien como tú, que se esconde tras una llamada anónima.

- ...Eso demuestra muy poca inteligencia por tu parte, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar y yo no tengo ninguna prisa en terminarlo. - El tono de voz de la persona que llamaba reflejaba ahora una hostilidad y un rencor mucho mayor, pero aún así seguía trasmitiendo una sensación de oscura indiferencia ante el arrebato del joven sacerdote. - Y si no me temes ahora, te prometo que en unas semanas apareceré dentro de cada una de tus pesadillas, incluso las que tienes cuando no estás durmiendo: no vas a escapar tan fácilmente, no de mí...

La convicción con la que hablaba esa persona no pasó desapercibido para Patrick, por muy aturdido que pudiera encontrarse ante esa nueva situación: la seguridad de ese desconocido al hablarle era algo extraño al tratar con alguien a quien realmente no conoces.

- ...¿Quién eres tú? - quiso saber el joven sacerdote.

No podía verle, eso era obvio, pero estaba convencido de que, fuera quien fuera el que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, en esos momentos estaba esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Tú y yo somos viejos conocidos... - habló finalmente el desconocido. - Y ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme... Recuerda la primera pista, recuerda ese número...

Durante unos momentos, aquella persona consiguió despistarle: ¿pista, número? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Hasta donde podía recordar, ese desconocido nunca había puesto el menor interés en descubrirse o darle una mínima pista de nada... ¿O sí? La tarde en que el comandante Chartrand fue a verle, preocupado por lo que podía haber detrás de la muerte de Gennaro Scialo, acudió a su mente de manera fugaz, pero hubo un solo detalle que permaneció a fuego en su memoria, como si hubiera estado esperando a que acudiera a él todo ese tiempo.

- El... ¿El número 2899?

- No es otro número más... - pareció asentir su anónimo interlocutor al otro lado de la línea. - Y me voy a asegurar de nunca lo olvides

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el pitido intermitente característico que señala el final de una llamada. Patrick McKenna permaneció unos instantes más sosteniendo el teléfono contra su rostro, hasta que finalmente separó poco a poco sus dedos y lo dejó caer inanimado en su regazo, aún con ese irritante pitido sonando en la lejanía, mientras él seguía repasando frenéticamente todo lo que se había hablado durante aquella extraña conversación. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, tan simple y complicado como eso: durante estos cinco meses que habían seguido a los atentados Illuminati, nunca había temido (ni se le había pasado por la cabeza) que algo así pudiera volver a pasarle. Otra vez llamadas anónimas que dejaban entrever mucho menos de lo que le gustaría, mucho menos de lo que había realmente tras ellas...

Y sin embargo, esta vez era distinto... Aún se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para saber explicarse a sí mismo por qué esa llamada le parecía tan diferente de la realizada el pasado verano, pero tenía la certeza interior de que, si no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, las cosas no habían hecho nada que empezar... Otra vez. No, no podía vivir en la incertidumbre y el miedo: su error pasado había sido no tomar cartas en el asunto hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y esa vez no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error.

* * *

Pasaron unos momentos en los que todo el mundo permaneció paralizado en el hall de entrada al cuartel de la guardia suiza, no tanto por la aparición de aquella extraña adolescente sino por la sorprendente reacción de la chica al toparse con Chartrand. Si la situación no la hubiera dejado tan estupefacta, Claire no hubiera tardado mucho en taparse un poco los oídos de forma disimulada: si no fuera porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder afirmar que el joven suizo no llevaba una doble vida ni nada que se le asemejara, la periodista hubiera jurado que estaba presenciando el encuentro de una histérica fan adolescente con su ídolo más adorado. Pero ése no era el caso, definitivamente no podía ser.

Tan pronto como la chica se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, dejó escapar una expresión en un idioma que Claire desconocía pero que sonaba bastante similar al alemán, y esbozando una emocionada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la joven se abalanzó sobre el comandante Chartrand, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, aunque no sin antes dar un par de saltitos inquietos. Claire dejó escapar una breve risa de desconcierto y se giró hacia el resto de guardias suizos para ver si a ellos les resultaba familiar esa situación, y realmente no les debía ser del todo desconocida porque bajaron inmediatamente la guardia y volvieron poco a poco cada uno a sus asuntos.

Mientras tanto, la joven seguía fuertemente abrazada a Chartrand sin dejar de sonreír: únicamente se separaba de él para mirarle a la cara, como si no se acabara de creer que estuviera allí, susurrar unas pocas palabras una vez más en un idioma que definitivamente era el alemán, y de inmediato volvía a estrecharle con ímpetu. A todo esto, la expresión dibujada en el rostro del joven suizo era todo un poema: por una parte parecía tan asombrado como el resto de sus compañeros hacía unos minutos, pero por otro casi parecía que las Navidades se hubieran adelantado sin que nadie se lo advirtiera.

De repente, Claire tuvo la sensación de que sobraba en esa escena, a pesar de no entender aún muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Procuró salir del hall sin hacer ruido, pero tuvo la mala suerte de patinar un poco sobre un trozo de cerámica que antes había sido parte de la maceta, llamando la atención de la adolescente, quien se giró hacia ella como si fuera la primera vez que la veía... Y puede ser que, en efecto, así fuera.

- Hola – habló la joven, en un idioma que ambas conocían, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Hola – la saludó la periodista devolviéndole.

- No sé quién eres – afirmó la muchacha con una firme convicción y aún sin perder la sonrisa.

La joven rubia hubiera mentido si dijera que no encontró el comportamiento de esa chica algo extraño, pero después no era nada que no hubiera visto antes en una muchacha de su edad: la adolescente sonreía, pero no sinceramente, eso podía verlo (después de todo, había entrevistado a bastante gente como para saber cuándo algunos gestos eran sinceros y cuándo no lo eran). No la conocía, pero a simple vista, le recordó a una vieja compañera de instituto, Alison Watson: era guapísima, la más popular del instituto, todos los chicos estaban por ella, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía y caminaba por los pasillos del edificio como si estuviera un peldaño permanente por encima de los demás.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, esa chica ya se había vuelto hacia Chartrand mostrando una expresión no tan dulce. Hizo un leve gesto hacia Claire:

- ¿Por qué no me la presentas? - quiso saber la adolescente, algo molesta a juzgar por su tono de voz.

- Esto... Sí, claro... - Chartrand aún estaba asimilando que la chica se encontrara allí. Extendió el brazo hacia la periodista y comenzó las presentaciones. - Erika, ella es Claire Dilthey, periodista, una vieja amiga mía...

- Oh, ¿una vieja amiga? - preguntó Erika, haciendo como que se sorprendía mucho. - ¿Y cómo es que no he sabido nada de ella hasta ahora, Lexie?

- En realidad... - habló Claire, intercediendo en medio de aquella peculiar y extraña pareja. - Llevo trabajando aquí poco tiempo, y siempre en circunstancias algo problemáticas; Chartrand siempre me ha echado un cable... Claire Dilthey, encantada de conocerte, tú eres Erika, ¿no?

Al interesarse por ella, la expresión de la tal Erika se dulcificó: ya no parecía fulminarla de manera glacial con esos ojos claros que adornaban su rostro. Sonrió, esta vez de modo genuino, e hizo una leve pero estudiada reverencia, inclinándose levemente en su corta estatura:

- Soy Erika Keller, es un placer conocerte...

Por el modo de presentarse, a Claire le dio la sensación de que tenía que conocer su nombre de algo, y así mismo debía pensar ella, puesto que, tras sostenerle la mirada amable durante unos pocos segundos, se volvió hacia Chartrand algo aturdida, y antes de que la periodista tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

- Lexie, ¿no le has hablado de mí? - su tono de voz reflejaba estupefacción y desconfianza a partes iguales. - Por el amor del cielo, Lexie, ¿tan poco...?

- De hecho... - volvió a interrumpir Claire, al ver que Chartrand parecía estar perdiendo poco a poco el color en el rostro. La joven rubia hizo memoria del primer día que se encontró con el comandante al regresar a Roma: si no recordaba mal, volvía de cancelar una reserva para una tal Erika... Esperaba con todo su corazón no equivocarse. - Sí me ha hablado de tí... Creo recordar que ibas a venir a visitarle, pero sucedió algo y no pudiste venir, ¿no?

Erika asintió varias veces, volviéndose hacia Chartrand como disculpándose con la mirada. Sin responder a Claire, la adolescente se encogió de hombros y sacó levemente el labio inferior, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a hacer pucheros.

- Lo siento, Lexie, es que he pasado un montón de tiempo sin verte y quería darte una sorpresa...

- No pasa nada, todo está bien, me alegro de que estés aquí... - contestó Chartrand de inmediato, tomándola levemente de la barbilla.

Vale, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, estaba claro que Claire sobraba. No sabía al cien por cien quién era Erika, ni por qué parecía tan alerta de que ella estuviera allí, ni por qué llamaba a Chartrand "Lexie"... Comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia el interior del cuartel, sintiendo que su mente era un pequeño caos: esa chica se comportaba como si mantuviera algún tipo de relación sentimental con Chartrand, ¿pero podía el joven mantenerla? No recordaba que Chartrand le hubiera mencionado alguna vez lo contrario, pero en un lugar como en el Vaticano, donde todo lo relacionado con esa temática parece estar prohibido, no dejaba de chocarle que hubiera aparecido una chica en plena edad del pavo que parecía ser más que celosa. Se hubiera marchado del hall con éxito si no hubiera sido porque alguien decidió entrar por la misma puerta por la que Claire estaba dispuesta a salir: y esa persona no era otra que Patrick McKenna.

La periodista se sobresaltó levemente, no únicamente porque no esperaba encontrarle allí, sino porque el joven sacerdote había entrado con tal brío en la sala que la puerta había dado un fuerte golpe contra la pared, cuyo ruido había resonado en todo el hall, pero este detalle no parecía haber llamado particularmente la atención del religioso. Chartrand y Erika también se habían girado hacia la puerta que daba al interior del edificio, aún sorprendidos por una aparición tan inesperada y en parte brusca.

- Chartrand, ¿has visto a Nicolas Widmer? - ignorando por completo la presencia de Claire o la de Erika en la sala.

El comandante permaneció estupefacto durante unos pocos segundos: había notado a Patrick raro estos últimos días, pero siempre que terminara por convencerse de que no era para tanto, algo le hacía renovar sus sospechas sobre que algo no iba del todo bien. Y esa forma de comportarse no era una excepción.

- ¿Lo has visto o no lo has visto? Es muy sencillo de responder – insistió el sacerdote, una vez más de forma algo brusca.

- Tiene... Tiene que estar por ahí dentro, Patrick, en la sala de control... - dijo Chartrand finalmente, señalando una puerta que había a su izquierda.

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, el joven religioso se dirigió a la puerta que el suizo le acababa de señalar y comenzó a llamar a golpes, que en otro contexto no hubieran sido para tanto, pero que en esa situación no hicieron sino extrañar aún más a los allí presentes. Pasaron unos pocos instantes hasta que un muchacho pelirrojo apareció por la puerta, con cierto asombro reflejado en su joven rostro: Chartrand recordaba que a su compañero le había afectado mucho la muerte de Gennaro Scialo y que lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era una reprimenda de un superior, como parecía que iba a dársela Patrick McKenna.

- ¿Sí, su Santidad? - preguntó respetuosamente el joven guardia suizo.

- Widmer, eres tú quien se ocupa de las conexiones telefónicas de este edificio, ¿no es así? - quiso saber Patrick.

El joven pelirrojo pareció algo desconcertado con la pregunta e intercambió una breve mirada de confusión con Chartrand, quien no pudo hacer más que encogerse levemente de hombros: por supuesto que Patrick McKenna sabía perfectamente qué puesto ocupaba, sabía qué puesto ocupaban todos los que trabajaban allí, ¿adónde quería llegar con todo eso?

- Eh, sí... - respondió finalmente el pelirrojo. - Por supuesto, sí, desde hace un par de años...

- Excelente, ¿puedes decirme el remitente de una llamada que ha llegado a mi despacho hace unos minutos? - inquirió el joven sacerdote de manera algo ansiosa. Todo él parecía ser un manojo de nervios y mal humor, y Claire no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a acabar aquel peculiar interrogatorio. - ...¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy? ¿De repente no sabéis cómo hacer vuestro trabajo?

- No, señor, en absoluto, no se trata de eso – balbuceó un cada vez más nervioso Nicolas Widmer. Parecía temer llevarle la contraria a Patrick en esos momentos, en los que estaba tan irreconocible. - Sólo es que durante esta mañana no ha habido ninguna llamada dirigida a su despacho, señor...

La tensión que siguió a esa afirmación podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y realmente se palpaba en el aire. Claire dirigió una mirada interrogante a Chartrand: ¿de qué iba todo aquello? Era verdad que realmente no conocía a Patrick más que de unas pocas horas, pero ni siquiera en sus peores momentos lo había visto tan alterado y tan silencioso a la vez, como si fuera la falsa calma antes de la tempestad. Al no obtener más un nuevo movimiento de hombros por parte del joven suizo, Claire se giró de nuevo hacia Patrick, quien parecía querer acorralar al pobre guardia como si fuera un insecto.

- He recibido una llamada hace como un cuarto de hora. En mi despacho, ¿y tú dices que no ha habido ninguna? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que me lo he imaginado? - afirmó el religioso con vehemencia y alzando más el volumen de voz a cada frase que decía.

- No, de ninguna manera... - se intentó excusar el guardia suizo.

- Patrick, ya basta... - llamó Claire desde el otro lado de la habitación, llamada que el susodicho ignoró.

- ...Puede que haya habido una llamada, y yo no me encontrara en el puesto, o que alguien pudiera entrar en nuestro sistema... - comenzó a hablar el chico, intentando encontrar algún posibilidad que coincidiera con lo que Patrick quería oír.

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera evitarlo, el religioso había agarrado al joven guardia por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo había empujado con fuerza contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que una pequeña mesa cercana volcara. Erika, quien había estado observando toda la escena sin siquiera parpadear, dejó escapar un pequeño gritito y se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de Chartrand. La reacción no se hizo esperar, el ruido de la mesa había alertado al resto de los guardias, que comenzaron a salir intentando ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Asombrada por lo que acababa de ver, Claire cruzó el hall hasta alcanzar el brazo del joven sacerdote, al que sujetó con fuerza, instándole a retroceder.

- Patrick, suéltale... - habló la joven con voz firme, aún sintiéndose bastante sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado la situación. - Suéltale ya, no es culpa suya, no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir...

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas palabras parecían llegar a oídos del joven, quien tenía la mirada fija en su objetivo. Sólo cuando hubieron pasado unos largos y angustiosos instantes para todos los allí presentes, el treintañero soltó bruscamente al guardia suizo, quien se apartó de él de inmediato sin dejar de mirarle de forma totalmente espantada. Así mismo, Claire dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando libre a Patrick McKenna. El silencio que siguió a aquella sorprendente situación fue tan incómodo como la misma, nadie sabía qué decir ni cómo comportarse, no después de una escena como aquella.

Claire no podía dar crédito a lo que había presenciado: ¿tanto había cambiado Patrick en apenas cinco meses? No, no podía ser, había hablado con él la tarde anterior y nada la había hecho sospechar de que algo fuera mal. Bien era cierto que podía tratarse de algo propio del carácter del joven, ella apenas lo conocía de unas horas y en una situación muy concreta, pero ese tipo de comportamiento no encajaba nada con la imagen que tenía de él, y hasta esos momentos creía conocerle bastante bien.

Por su parte, una vez que los ánimos se hubieron sosegado un poco, la atención de Patrick McKenna pasó de Nicolas Widmer al resto de los allí presentes en la estancia, que no hacían otra cosa que observarle con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? - espetó el joven.

De inmediato, todos se apresuraron a volver a sus quehaceres cotidianos, incluso la adolescente Erika dio un respingo y se puso a parlotear con Chartrand de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente para evitar el enfado del sacerdote. Claire se dirigió hacia Nicolas Widmer, que aún seguía petrificado y hasta algo sudoroso junto a la puerta de entrada a la estancia:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - se interesó la periodista, buscando la mirada del joven pelirrojo.

El chico acertó a negar con la cabeza, y Claire se volvió hacia Patrick, quien parecía reparar en ella por primera vez desde que éste hiciera aparición en la entrada al cuartel de la guardia suiza. Le sostuvo una mirada carente de toda emoción durante unos momentos, antes de volverse sobre sí mismo y marcharse por donde había venido, dando grandes pasos. Tan pronto como Patrick McKenna abandonó la estancia, comenzaron los cuchicheos de todos los allí presentes, compartiendo sus impresiones de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nicolas Widmer dejó escapar un bufido de ansiedad y salió a la calle con la mano sobre la frente. Por la expresión de rostro, Claire supo que Chartrand se encontraba visiblemente preocupado mientras atendía las insistentes preguntas de su adolescente amiga o lo que fuera.

Y en cuanto a Claire, no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni por qué había sucedido. Lo único que creía saber de forma certera es que habían cambiado muchas cosas en el Vaticano desde su última visita a Roma, y muchas de ellas eran aún secretos de los que nadie hablaba.

* * *

**NdA:** Nueve meses sin actualizar, esto tiene que ser un record... ¿Queda alguien por aquí? Lamento mucho la enorme tardanza en actualizar este fic, pero mucho me temo que no puedo agilizar mucho más las actualizaciones (aunque no tardaré TANTÍSIMO en subir el próximo, pero debéis tener en cuenta que han pasado casi tres años desde que empecé a escribirlo y últimamente me he estado dedicando a escribir de otros fandoms), aunque no tengo intención de abandonarlo. Anyway, las cosas siguen por donde las dejamos el capi anterior, la pobre Claire no se entera de nada ni sabe dónde se ha metido, conocemos a Erika y los miedos de Patrick comienzan a transformarse en algo más que temores propios para tornarse en algo bastante más real. Lo dicho, las cosas se tienen que poner muy feas... O muy bonitas, según lo miremos, recordad que a esta parejita le suele ir mejor en medio del caos. En fin, espero no estar hablando sola por aquí :P. Espero que os haya gustado, y por favor, no me tiréis tomates.


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente y Claire no había logrado averiguar nada nuevo sobre el estado de ánimo de Patrick McKenna – apenas había tenido oportunidad de poder hablar con Chartrand al respecto -, aunque también era cierto que había estado más que ocupada cumpliendo las obligaciones de su nueva situación laboral. A pesar de llevar sólo dos escasas semanas trabajando en la sala de prensa del Vaticano, la periodista ya tenía la certeza de aquel iba a ser un año muy largo y poco estimulante a nivel profesional.

Por supuesto que era estupendo trabajar en la sala de prensa de un Estado - aquello era algo que muchísimos periodistas no podían decir a lo largo de toda su carrera – y también era fantástico poder pasear por los magníficos pasillos de la Basílica de San Pedro siempre que quisiera, maravillándose cada día con las hermosas obras de arte que allí había como si fuera el primer día, pero en aquellas dos semanas no había habido ninguna noticia que fuera de particular interés para nadie. Después de todo lo acontecido el pasado verano, las aguas parecían estar volviendo a su cauce poco a poco y, si bien Patrick seguía siendo objeto de adoración por parte de la gente, no había realmente mucho de lo que informar.

Los primeros días en la sala de prensa habían sido bastante extraños y Claire mentiría si dijera que ya se sentía como en casa en aquel lugar. Su primer día de trabajo había sido bastante incómodo, ya que se había encontrado con una sala de redacción compuesta en su absoluta totalidad por sacerdotes – quienes también eran licenciados en Periodismo o, por lo menos, alguna carrera similar -. Éstos habían sido amables con ella, al igual que Claire se había mostrado respetuosa con ellos, pero todos aún parecían estar adaptándose a la nueva situación: ella echaba de menos la camadería de sus compañeros en Londres y los sacerdotes aún parecían algo desconcertados por la presencia de la joven allí. No obstante, la incorporación de Claire Dilthey a la sala de prensa vaticana había sido algo muy aplaudido por la sociedad: sí, muy a su pesar, aquel primer día la periodista volvió a ser noticia.

Apenas fue un pequeño apartado al final de los noticiarios, cuando ya no hay mucho más interesante que contar, pero Claire sí había tenido la oportunidad de ver las reacciones de la gente mediante una pequeña encuesta a pie de calle que habían realizado los compañeros de una emisora rival. Había de todo, como suele ser en estos casos, pero la mayoría se encontraba muy contenta con aquella decisión que adjudicaban plenamente al nuevo pontífice, señalando la importancia de que se le diera un cargo de esa importancia a una mujer en una jerarquía donde la única representación que tenían las mujeres eran aquellas monjas que se dedicaban a cuidar a los cardenales enfermos o moribundos en la residencia de Santa Marta. Fue visto como un soplo de aire fresco en la arcaica jerarquía vaticana, aunque claro, no todos opinaban de la misma manera.

El primer ejemplo que pudo encontrar Claire Dilthey de aquel grupo de personas fue el cardenal Strauss en persona, con quien no había tenido muy buena relación durante los hechos del verano anterior y a quien la idea de tenerla vagando por los pasillos del Vaticano no le hacía la más mínima gracia y así se lo había hecho saber la primera vez que la vio de nuevo entre los muros de la Basílica de San Pedro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí? - fue el saludo del anciano cardenal, quien cruzó el pasillo a grandes zancadas cuando vislumbró a la joven hablando con el portavoz de la sala prensa.

El otro sacerdote se retiró discretamente, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de circunstancias a Claire, envidiando muy poco estar en su lugar en aquellos momentos. Pero Claire no pensaba dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo por Strauss: él no era quien para reprocharle nada y ella tenía asuntos más importantes a los que dedicar su atención que a la indignación de aquel cardenal anclado a la ideología más medieval de la Iglesia.

- Hasta donde yo sé, trabajar – respondió Claire con una sonrisa, bajando la mirada para estudiar el dossier que acababan de entregarle: si ese hombre creía que iba a poder con ella, estaba muy equivocado. - Aún estoy en la fase de documentación, hay cosas realmente fascinantes en...

- ¡Usted sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! - espetó Strauss, haciendo que la joven volviera a alzar su mirada azul hacia el cardenal. - Su presencia en este lugar es del todo inapropiada así como totalmente fuera de lugar, así que espero que sea lo bastante sensata como para regresar al lugar al que realmente corresponde usted

Claire dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y cerró el dossier, sujetándolo firmemente bajo el brazo.

- Me parece que me veo en la obligación de recordarle que fue su anterior jefe de prensa quien insistió enormemente en que trabajara para ustedes y eso es lo que me encuentro haciendo, vuestra eminencia – contestó ella, intentando no perder los papeles y poner a Strauss en su sitio siendo lo más correcta posible. - Mi responsabilidad está ligada a esta institución durante el periodo de un año y confío que usted sepa que no es su lugar recriminarme la decisión de un compañero...

La expresión del anciano cardenal al oír esto fue la misma que podría haber puesto si hubiera recibido una bofetada: parecía estar conteniéndose enormemente por no comenzar a decir todos los improperios que estaban pasando por su cabeza en aquellos instantes. Aquella ridícula chiquilla estaba muy equivocada si creía que podía desafiarle con su irritante impertinencia y orgullo propio: no sabía qué estaría pasando por la mente del pobre Gennaro Scialo cuando decidió traerla a Roma, pero lo más seguro es que no estuviera en su sano juicio. Le hervía la sangre saber que iba a tener que aguantar su presencia durante todo un año, más aún teniendo en cuenta que Patrick le había confesado hacía unos meses atrás que sus sentimientos por ella habían sobrepasado la barrera de la mera amistad. Y ahora ella estaba allí de nuevo, aquello era del todo inconveniente para todos.

- Señorita... - comenzó a decir de nuevo el cardenal, con rabia contenida y señalando a Claire de forma amenazadora con el dedo índice. - Tenga muchísimo cuidado con lo que dice y el modo en que se dirige a un príncipe de la Iglesia: sepa usted que no tengo la menor intención de dejarla hacer lo que quiera durante su estancia aquí, está muy equivocada si...

- ¿Lo que quiera, eminencia? - le interrumpió ella, mirándole con irritación. - Yo no estoy aquí para hacer lo que quiera, sino lo que debo: tengo un deber profesional para con ustedes que cumplir y una vez que termine... Creáme que estaré más que encantada de dejarles a todos ustedes en paz. Tenga usted unos buenos días...

Dicho esto, Claire se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, dejando a Strauss con la palabra en la boca: aunque se había mantenido fuerte y decidida durante su conversación con él, lo cierto es que sabía que ese hombre tenía el poder suficiente para hacer de su vida un infierno durante el año que debía pasar allí. Por suerte tenía a Chartrand y, o al menos eso quería creer, también a Patrick. Eso debía ser algo a su favor en toda aquella extraña situación. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que alguien la agarraba del codo por detrás, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara y se girara para toparse de nuevo con el rostro furioso del cardenal Strauss.

- No te equivoques si piensas que vas a tener algún trato de favor aquí – prácticamente siseó el anciano, zarandeando a Claire. - Me voy a encargar personalmente de que no dures...

- ¿Ocurre algo?

El cardenal y la periodista se volvieron para ver la expresión confundida en el rostro del joven comandante Chartrand. Strauss pareció molesto por su presencia allí, mientras que a Claire le pareció que no había podido elegir ningún momento mejor para hacer acto de presencia. El anciano dejó ir a Claire son suavidad, intentando restar tensión al momento, quien caminó hasta ponerse junto a Chartrand. Strauss, por su parte, no dijo nada más, sino que alzó levemente el mentón y continuó su camino sin prestar atención a ninguno de los dos jóvenes hasta que éstos le perdieron de vista. Fue entonces cuando Chartrand se volvió hacia Claire:

- ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Claire se encogió de hombros y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- El hecho de que yo trabaje aquí ahora no gusta a todo el mundo, eso era algo con lo que ya contaba...

- Pero ése no es motivo para... - comenzó a decir Chartrand, girándose en la dirección en la que se había marchado el anciano cardenal.

- ¿Y qué más da? No pienso dar pie a nada que pueda generar reproches por su parte – dijo ella, apartándose un mechón de cabello de forma distraída. - No me preocupa el cardenal Strauss, precisamente...

Pronunció estas últimas palabras dedicando una significativa mirada a Chartrand, quien esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con la mano que invitaba a la periodista a caminar a su lado mientras trataban la cuestión. El tremendo enfado de Patrick hacia el compañero de Chartrand y el siguiente intento de agresión no habían pasado desapercibidos dentro de los muros del Vaticano: todos los trabajadores conocían ya los hechos pero, afortunadamente, no se habían filtrado al exterior. El nuevo pontífice proseguía con su labor y sus quehaceres diarios, pero visiblemente más cansado y falto de energía a medida que pasaban los días.

- ¿Cómo está Patrick, has podido verle hoy? - se interesó Claire, acercándose más a Chartrand para que su conversación pasara desapercibida. - Yo no he conseguido hablar con él desde lo de Nicolas Widmer, no deja de evitarme...

Tras lo sucedido y después de que el guardia en cuestión se tranquilizara un poco, Claire había hablado con Nicolas Widmer, preguntándole si eso que había ocurrido se había dado en otra ocasión o si Patrick y él habían discutido por algo. El pelirrojo joven negó sistemáticamente con la cabeza y no quiso hablar del tema, permaneciendo aún fiel hacia la figura de Patrick ya que, como le había recordado a Claire al cansarse de preguntas, le debía lealtad por encima de su propia vida. Ya que no había podido saber nada por Widmer, Claire había tratado de hablar con Patrick pero todas las veces que había solicitado verle le habían dicho que estaba muy ocupado y una rarísima vez en que coincidió con él en un pasillo le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para hablar antes de que la joven pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, dejándola con la palabra en la boca en mitad del pasillo.

- Sí, le he visto esta mañana... - empezó a decir el comandante Chartrand, tratando de averiguar cuánto podía decirle a Claire: no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque no quería asustarla o preocuparla en exceso. - Como viene siendo usual, parece estar siempre muy cansado, muy... Apagado, no sé, como si tuviera sobre sus hombros una carga mayor a la que pudiera soportar...

Claire asintió levemente con la cabeza: definitivamente había algo que no iba respecto a Patrick. Estaba ese modo tan extraño de comportarse últimamente y todas aquellas preocupaciones que parecían estar drenándole la energía días tras día. La joven estaba segura de que no era por su labor diaria como pontífice, ya que era una tarea que no requería un esfuerzo que él no pudiera soportar y que, en otras condiciones, hubiera llevado a cabo sin el menor problema.

- Tiene que ser por lo que pasó este verano, sucedieron muchísimas cosas terribles y apenas tuvo tiempo para poder asimilarlas... - contestó Claire, mirando a Chartrand en busca de su opinión. - Puede que sea eso, se está viniendo abajo ahora porque en su momento no pudo reaccionar de la manera natural: su atención estaba completamente dedicada a lo que ocurría con los Illuminati...

- Es más que posible, señorita Dilthey, perder a un padre no es algo que una persona supere en unos meses y menos en circunstancias como aquellas – contestó el joven guardia, mordiéndose la lengua: si había alguien que pudiera ayudarle a que Patrick volviera a ser el de antes, esa persona era Claire. - Tenemos que mostrarle todo el apoyo posible

- Lo veo un poco difícil si no deja de evitarme... ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más?

Chartrand iba a contestar cuando Claire le puso la mano sobre el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

- No, perdona, ¿qué más podría pasarle? Como si lo del verano anterior no hubiera sido suficiente como para tenernos a todos en terapia durante el resto de nuestras vidas... - murmuró ella, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, haciendo que Chartrand hiciera lo mismo. - Eres un gran amigo, Patrick tiene mucha suerte de tenerte... Y yo también, dicho sea de paso...

El joven rubio esbozó una breve sonrisa y se encogió de hombros: él también se sentía afortunado de tener a Claire allí... Sólo esperaba que pudieran ayudar a Patrick a volver a ser el de siempre. Por su parte, la periodista miró durante unos instantes a Chartrand y dejó escapar una pequeña risa: había recordado el incidente con Erika, unas semanas atrás. El guardia suizo había contado posteriormente a Claire que sólo se trataba de una amiga, pero mucho se temía que la tal Erika no era la chica más discreta del mundo: su alegría y su devoción por Chartrand habían dicho más a Claire de lo que nunca podrían haberle dicho mil palabras.

- Quizás debería venir también Erika – comenzó a decir Claire como quien no quiere la cosa. - No sé, siempre parece tan alegre y tan llena de vida que es imposible que no te suba la moral con sólo verla...

- Créame – contestó Chartrand antes de dejar escapar una risa. - Alguien con la energía de Erika es lo que menos necesita Patrick ahora mismo: conociéndola, Erika se limitaría a ir de aquí a allá, sin cesar de hablar y poniéndole apodos a todo el mundo... No, mejor que esto quede entre nosotros dos...

A pesar de que había descrito a Erika Keller como si fuera más molesta que una chinche, lo cierto es que no era nada difícil adivinar el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios del joven cuando hablaba de ella. En el mismo día en que Claire la había conocido, Erika le había mandado una invitación de amistad en Facebook acompañado con más caritas sonrientes de los que la periodista había visto jamás juntas. Por el perfil de la adolescente, Claire supo que sus suposiciones sobre ella no eran del todo erróneas: había tomado a Erika como una especie de atleta, pero eso se debía a que llevaba muchísimos años bailando ballet, lo que compaginaba con su actual carrera como actriz de teatro musical. La verdad era que Claire no había podido evitar quedarse asombrada ante los papeles que Erika Keller había tenido la oportunidad de interpretar en distintos musicales, más o menos conocidos para ella: Cosette, Meg Giry y brevemente también Christine Daaé, Julieta Capuleto...

Eso explicaba muchas cosas del carácter dulce y algo aniñado de más de la adolescente: trabajaba en un mundo que daba alas a su lado más fantasioso, es como si viviera literalmente en un sueño lleno de magia que nunca se acababa. Al pensar en esto, Claire pensó que tenía que recordar a Chartrand que le gustaría ver a Erika cantar cuando tuviera oportunidad... Sin que la susodicha se muriera de celos, claro está.

- Entonces lo intentaremos nosotros... - afirmó Claire, volviendo a pensar en Patrick, sintiendo cómo la preocupación volvía a invadirla poco a poco. - Tú eres más cercano a él ahora mismo, por mi parte yo seguiré intentando hablar con él... A ver si consigo que un día no esté demasiado ocupado para ello.

- No lo estará, ya verá que no – dijo el siempre optimista Chartrand: el suyo no era un optimisto ciego e idealista como el de Erika, sino uno más cercano a la realidad, lo cual era mucho más reconfortante. Si el joven suizo tenía fe en que algo podía salir bien, era que definitivamente podía salir bien. - Sólo esperemos que no deje pasar demasiado tiempo antes de ello...

El soldado y la periodista guardaron silencio y continuaron su marcha por los pasillos de la Basílica hasta que se despidieron al llegar a un punto en que ambos tenían que regresar a sus respectivos trabajos, pero, aún separados, ambos no podían evitar sentir la misma preocupación que habían compartido sobre Patrick McKenna.

* * *

Por su parte, el nuevo pontífice se encontraba recluido en su despacho, como solía hacer la mayoría de los días, sin contar los encuentros con los fieles y las citas con jefes de Estado que no podía eludir de ninguna manera. Recostado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, que en otro tiempo había usado para leer algún que otro libro de los muchos que poblaban su magnífica estantería, no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo últimamente y eso no hacía más que asustarle cada vez más y más. Tenía miedo por sí mismo, a haber perdido la razón y que eso, junto con la culpa por el destino de su padre, lo estuvieran destruyendo poco a poco por dentro: temía que llegara un día en el que ya no recordara lo que era ser el que siempre había sido, la persona en la que tantas personas habían encontrado apoyo, aquella persona que él se encontraba tan modestamente orgulloso de ser.

Las apariciones no le habían dejado en paz en aquellas semanas: a veces aparecían varias veces en el mismo, a veces había un día – un rarísimo día – en que no presenciaba ninguna, pero siempre que creía que quizás se hubieran marchado ya para siempre... En ese preciso instante, volvían a él, como si nunca tuvieran intención de abandonarle. Entonces se derrumbaba, por agotamiento, por remordimiento, por un dolor emocional que sobrepasaba la propia densidad de su persona... Nunca acabaría, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que todo aquello no había hecho más que empezar y aquellas almas errantes nunca dejarían de acudir, reclamando una silenciosa justicia que nunca tuvieron, reprochándole todo lo que pudo hacer por ellos y no hizo... En cierto modo, Patrick sentía como si se acercara el final: a lo largo de toda su vida, jamás había sentido que el existir tuviera menos sentido; que el mundo se le antojara, no como un lugar maravilloso en el que poder vivir, sino como una jaula de la que no podía escapar... Sentía que todo aquel horror no haría más que crecer día tras días hasta que, finalmente, terminara apoderándose de él y arrastrándole a aquellas tinieblas a las que tanto temía.

El suave golpe de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta hicieron que el sacerdote se sobresaltara y mirara a su alrededor con el corazón en la garganta, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla... Sólo que, para él, la pesadilla no hacía más que comenzar en el mismo momento en el que despertaba a un nuevo día. Patrick dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana principal del despacho: el sol había ido descendiendo poco a poco tras el horizonte romano, debían ser poco menos de las nueve de la noche... El joven dejó escapar el aire y se cubrió el rostro con las manos durante unos pocos instantes, antes de que los golpes en la puerta le trajeran de nuevo a la realidad.

- Avanti – pronunció el joven, poniéndose en pie y preguntándose quién podría ser a aquellas horas de la noche.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lo suficiente como para que la persona que estaba al otro lado asomara el rostro con cautela, un rostro que no resultó ser otro que el de Claire Dilthey. Aquellos fueron unos instantes algo incómodos, pues Patrick no quería hablar con ella mientras le estaba sucediendo todo aquello y Claire sabía que el joven la había estado evitando los últimos días, desde el incidente con Nicolas Widmer.

- ...¿Puedo pasar? - inquirió finalmente Claire, sin apartar la mirada de Patrick.

El joven sacerdote terminó por asentir y hacerle señas para que entrara en la habitación: se preguntaba por qué los guardias usualmente hacían guardias a las puertas de los apartamentos no le habían impedido la entrada. No era que pensara que Claire fuera una amenaza... Claramente, de ellos, no era la joven escocesa la que era una amenaza. La joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y esbozó una media sonrisa, como si no supiera muy bien cómo iniciar esa conversación: echó una mirada a la estancia antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre Patrick.

- No sé si lo recordarás, pero cuando hablamos hace unas semanas te dije que encontraría tiempo para verte de vez en cuando... - comenzó a hablar ella, sabiendo que si continuaba mucho tiempo más en silencio se vería incapaz de decir nada en absoluto. - Espero no pillarte demasiado ocupado esta vez...

Patrick tomó aire y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que alargaba el brazo hasta un interruptor cercano, ya que la luz que provenía de la plaza no era el suficiente como para iluminar la estancia. Hecho esto, volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Claire, quien continuaba allí junto a la puerta, con las manos unidas a la altura de su regazo, esperando una respuesta, una palabra... Algo.

- Lamento no haber podido atenderte antes, Claire, pero como sabrás... - empezó a decir Patrick, dando un pequeño paseo por la estancia. - Este trabajo exige muchas horas y mucha dedicación, apenas dispongo de tiempo para nada más...

- Lo sé, es sólo que... Verás, creo que podría venirte bien aligerar esa carga – contestó ella, siguiéndole con la mirada, intentando hacer que sus palabras llegaran realmente a su interior. - Sé lo que es dedicar muchas horas al trabajo y sé que es algo extenuante, pero se hace mucho más llevadero si uno está junto a sus amigos...

El joven se volvió hacia ella al escuchar estas palabras.

- Porque somos amigos – reafirmó la joven acercándose un poco hacia donde él se encontraba, junto a la ventana. - Te lo dije cuando nos volvimos a ver y te lo digo ahora, puedes contar conmigo como amiga siempre que me necesites... Y los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo...

Patrick la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir: comprendía la buena intención que movía a Claire, el alma compasiva y cariñosa que poseía la joven, pero no sentía que ella pudiera ayudarle en aquellos oscuros momentos, nadie podía hacerlo... Y tampoco quería que lo intentara: para él toda ella era luz y esperanza, y no se sentía merecedor de ninguna de esas dos cosas. A sus ojos, Claire era algo puro que no merecía ser contaminado por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él: no quería que ella pasara a formar parte de aquella horrible etapa de su vida que estaba pasando. Al recordar todo lo que lo había estado atormentando aquellos últimos meses, sintió cómo sus ojos se irritaban, pero se contuvo para que las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos: tenía que mostrarse fuerte, como si no ocurriera nada fuera de lo habitual. Claire aún le sostenía la mirada, aunque terminó por encogerse de hombros.

- No me importa si aún no quieres contarme lo que te sucede o cómo te encuentras, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, Alexandre y yo... - habló la joven antes de verse interrumpida por una leve risa de Patrick, algo que iluminó durante unos segundos el sombrío y desesperanzado rostro del sacerdote.

- Veo que finalmente has descubierto el nombre de pila del comandante Chartrand – la interrumpió Patrick, animándose un poco al ver que la conversación estaba tomando un giro más informal: quizás pudiera olvidar aunque fuera por unos momentos...

- Bueno – rió Claire, encogiéndose de hombros. - Es lo que tiene que Erika le llame "Lexie" cada vez que hace aparición por aquí, una tiene que preguntar... Significa "defensor", ¿lo sabías? Es curioso, le pega mucho. - La joven calló durante un par de segundos y continuó hablando, esta vez con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que podríamos hacer?

La alegría de Claire en todo aquel ambiente tan sombrío que él mismo había creado parecía venido del cielo, como si los rayos del sol hubieran acabado por dejar pasar un tenue haz de luz entre los nubarrones de un día tormenta eterno. Recordó entonces, con más intensidad si cabía, cómo ella había permanecido a su lado en todo momento durante los hechos Illuminati del verano anterior: cómo le había apoyado hasta el final, llegando a poner su propia vida en peligro... Eran dos almas a las que el destino había hecho encontrarse en el momento preciso: Patrick tenía la certeza de que, si no hubiera sido por Claire Dilthey, las cosas hubieran podido acabar de manera muy diferente aquella noche del mes de Junio. El joven pontífice tuvo que bajar la mirada durante unos breves instantes, casi imperceptibles, para impedir que un inoportuno rubor acudiera a sus mejillas: había sido precisamente en aquel lugar, junto al ventanal, donde Claire y él se habían besado por primera vez hacía unos meses...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Claire? - contestó Patrick, aclarándose la garganta y dejando de prestar atención a aquellos recuerdos. Tenía que reconocer que la joven había conseguido que su estado de ánimo mejorara, aunque sólo fuera una minúscula diferencia, pero era más de lo que había vivido en los últimos tiempos, donde todo parecía oscuro y sin sentido.

- Empezar por el principio – dijo la joven alegremente a la vez que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a deslizar el dedo índice por los lomos de los libros que ocupaban la estantería que ocupaba buena parte de la pared de la estancia. Pasados unos breves momentos, Claire sonrió y escogió un libro de la estantería, pronunciando un "aquí está" lleno de sentimiento de victoria, como si aquella abarrotada estantería y ella hubiera echado un pulso y hubiera acabado ella siendo la vencedora. Aún sin girarse, abrió el libro por una página cualquiera, carraspeó ligeramente y comenzó a leer en voz alta. - "_Rey de los Gatos, tan sólo deseo una de vuestras siete despreciables vidas..."_

_- "Ensartada en mi espada y si no hallo contento en ello, no dudaré en apalear las seis restantes" –_ terminó de recitar Patrick, haciendo que Claire se girara hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro: en sus manos estaba aquella famosa obra de Shakespeare con la que había comenzado la amistad entre ellos dos. - Tienes buena memoria, fue precisamente este personaje de esta obra el primero que citaste el pasado verano...

- ¿Lo fue? - se sorprendió Claire, aún con el libro en sus manos. - Debes ser tú el de la memoria privilegiada, Patrick, la mía es un completo desastre... Recordaba que era de _Romeo y Julieta_ pero no recordaba que fuera de Mercutio... Dime que no he repetido cita porque, si no, te lo he puesto demasiado fácil...

Patrick sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no te preocupes, creo que no era ésa... - contestó Patrick, sintiéndose algo más relajado. - Shakespeare fue tan sólo el primero en aparición en ese extraño duelo de citas; después vinieron otros como Charles Baudelaire...

- Oh, tendría que haberte preguntado una de éste – dijo Claire poniendo la obra de Shakespeare en su sitio y tomando _Les Misérables_ de Víctor Hugo, un grueso ejemplar que tenía más de mil páginas y al que Claire le costaba sostener en sus manos. - No hay forma humanamente posible de que hubieras podido adivinarla, hay demasiadas citas para el recuerdo en este libro, ¿lo has leído?

- Sí, claro que lo he leído, pero hace bastante tiempo, la verdad... - habló Patrick, recordando cómo lo había leído cuando apenas rozaba los veinte años de edad.

- Me lo imaginaba: no parece que seas de esas personas que llenan sus estanterías de clásicos de la literatura que nunca han leído y nunca leerán sólo por hacerse los interesantes... - habló Claire ojeando por encima la novela francesa, entonces un recuerdo acudió a su mente y alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia Patrick. - Me he enterado hace poco de que Erika interpretó a Cosette en el teatro, ahora tengo verdadera curiosidad por verla en el escenario algún día...

El joven asintió a la vez que la adolescente suiza acudía a su mente; la conocía de hacia ya por lo menos tres años, por aquel entonces Erika tan sólo tenía quince y era la primera vez que viajaba al extranjero. El entonces teniente Chartrand se la había presentado como una de sus mejores amigas, ya que sus padres habían sido vecinos durante muchos años y prácticamente habían crecido juntos. No podía decir que supiera mucho más acerca de aquella chica, aparte del hecho de que cada vez que visitaba Roma su presencia no pasaba en absoluto inadvertida.

A todo esto, Claire seguía hablando: había devuelto el ejemplar a su sitio y paseaba su mirada azul por la estantería con una sonrisa afable dibujada en los labios. Dejando sus pensamientos atrás, intentó concentrar de nuevo su atención en la joven periodista y en lo que ella estaba diciendo... Pero estaba claro que el destino tenía otros planes para él. Sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y cómo su corazón se encogía en el interior de su pecho, Patrick vislumbró la inequívoca figura de otro de los cardenales tras las cortinas: la ventana estaba entreabierta y, con cada pequeña brisa, la cortina se ondeaba levemente dejando de ver al hombre que se encontraba tras ella.

Esta vez no era el cardenal Ebner, sino el cardenal Lamassé. No era la primera vez que le veía en el despacho papal, pero sin embargo su presencia consiguió volver a ponerle el vello de punta y provocarle una ansiedad que no podía expresar con palabras. El hombre estaba allí, con la mirada vacía, el pecho agujereado y ensangrentado, y respirando pesadamente con un sonido espantoso, ronco y profundo, como si aún estuviera ahogándose. Patrick se encontraba tan aturdido que incluso le pareció que lo que hacía ondear levemente las cortinas de la estancia no era la brisa romana, sino aquellos últimos alientos del cardenal francés.

El joven se hallaba paralizado por el terror y la angustia, sin poder separar la mirada del cardenal. Claire se giró finalmente para mirar a Patrick y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al verle tan afectado: ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? Hacía sólo unos momentos parecía encontrarse bien, no del todo normal, pero sí más relajado.

- Patrick – le llamó la joven, intentando llamar su atención en vano: el sacerdote parecía con la mirada perdida, como sumido profundamente en algún perturbador pensamiento. Claire alargó la mano hacia él, tocándole con cuidado el brazo, haciendo que el joven diera un respingo y reparara en ella súbitamente, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. - Patrick, escúchame, ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy pálido...

Patrick sostuvo la mirada preocupada de Claire y tragó saliva como pudo. Negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar volverse de nuevo hacia el hombre que había tras la cortina, quien parecía contemplar la escena con una maligna satisfacción: aquello no estaba bien, el cardenal Lamassé nunca había sido así en vida, sino gentil y amable. Por el amor de Dios, ¿a qué cruel destino le había condenado con sus acciones? El joven volvió a sentir cómo la ansiedad se apoderaba por completo de su ser: todo aquello no estaba bien, él no merecía siquiera estar vivo después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Patrick, tranquilo... - murmuró Claire, sin soltarle e intentando acercar una silla cercana para que Patrick pudiera sentarse y serenarse. - Respira hondo, intenta poner la mente en blanco...

El joven sacerdote sólo pareció salir de aquel oscuro trance cuando Claire se interpuso en su campo visual, poniéndose inconscientemente entre él y el cardenal Lamassé mientras intentaba alcanzar una silla. Entonces algo cambió en aquella tétrica escena: el rostro sin vida del cardenal francés se contrajo en una grotesca mueca y pareció avanzar sin moverse, acercándose más, pero no hacia Patrick, sino a Claire. Justo cuando la fantasmagórica figura alzó lentamente el brazo hacia ella, el sacerdote agarró bruscamente a la periodista del brazo y la apartó con fuerza, haciendo que la joven dejara escapar un grito ahogado y le mirara con confusión.

- Pero, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo ella, conteniendo la respiración mientras le miraba sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía; mientras tanto, Patrick seguía contemplando la tétrica figura del cardenal Lamassé: era la primera vez que alguna de esas apariciones hacía amago de interactuar con otra persona que no fuera él, pero la naturaleza amenazante del gesto seguía estando presente en el rostro del espectro. - Patrick, por favor, dime algo...

Fue entonces cuando, antes de que Patrick pudiera siquiera decir una sola palabra, el cardenal dirigió su mirada muerta hacia la confundida periodista: esta vez no hizo amago de tocarla, pero el joven sacerdote no necesitó más para volver a la defensiva.

- Tienes que marcharte de aquí, ahora... - dijo finalmente el sacerdote, volviendo a agarrar a Claire del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria – provocando que ella dejara escapar un pequeño grito de dolor – y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la puerta del despacho papal.

- ¡Patrick, suéltame, me haces daño! - protestó la joven intentando zafarse de él, sin éxito alguno: por más que ella trataba de liberarse, más empeño parecía tener Patrick en sujetarla. Claire se revolvió una vez más, empezando a asustarse de verdad. - ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

Pero Patrick no parecía escucharla, sino que parecía dedicar cada uno de sus pensamientos más inmediatos a alejar a Claire de la figura espectral del cardenal Lamassé, ignorando las quejas de la joven: aún no podía creer el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, ¿cómo podía estar ocurriendo eso? Finalmente, cuando prácticamente se hallaban frente a la puerta de la estancia, Claire dio un empujón a Patrick y se zafó de él conteniendo un sollozo y le pegó un bofetón en la cara, haciendo que el joven retrocediera un par de pasos llevándose la mano a la mejilla herida bajo la mirada vidriosa y asustada de la periodista.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? - gritó Claire furiosa a Patrick, quien había girado de nuevo el rostro hacia ella. - Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a comportarte del modo en que lo estás haciendo, ¿cómo te has atrevido a ponerme la mano encima?

Patrick tenía la respiración agitada, mirando al cardenal y a Claire, quien parecía estar dándose cuenta de que había algo más en la habitación que llamaba la atención de su amigo: una idea horrible empezó a tomar forma en la mente de Claire, pero no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, él no se merecía algo así... La periodista se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se apartó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer rodando por sus mejillas. Por su parte, Patrick parpadeó y se pasó los dedos por los párpados, intentando tranquilizarse: cuando volvió a alzar la mirada no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el cardenal Lamassé ya no se encontraba junto a la ventana... Pero aquella sensación duró poco, ya que al girarse hacia la periodista el corazón le dio un vuelco al comprobar que el espectro justo a su lado.

Antes de que la joven pudiera siquiera decir nada, Patrick volvió a agarrarla del brazo, dispuesto a sacarla de allí por la puerta, pero ella, sobresaltada, volvió a abofetearle, esta vez con más fuerza, intentando que el sacerdote entrara en razón; pero sólo consiguió que éste la tomara por las muñecas y la sostuviera con fuerza contra la puerta, encontrándose sus rostros apenas a una respiración de distancia, por lo que Patrick podía ver perfectamente el terror reflejados en los ojos azules de Claire. No quería tratarla así, no quería hacerle daño ni herirla de ningún modo, pero ella no estaría segura junto a él... Aunque le doliera y le asqueara profundamente tratarla así, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Por su parte, a Claire toda aquella situación la estaba superando: no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aún permanecía en estado de choque y su cerebro se veía incapaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho y su respiración parecía haberse extinguido, como si temiera encender de nueva la furia del sacerdote. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Patrick en aquellos meses? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? No lo entendía, hace unos días había sido amable y considerado con ella, como siempre lo había sido, y ahora parecía estar tratando con una persona totalmente diferente. Su corazón se rompía de sólo pensar que Patrick ya no era el mismo joven del que se había enamorado meses atrás: aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que haber alguna explicación.

- No quiero que vuelvas por aquí, ¿me has entendido? - dijo Patrick fríamente, fijando sus ojos en Claire, quien cada vez sentía una mayor opresión en el pecho, como si se estuviera ahogando. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, volvió a gritarle, sobresaltando de nuevo a la joven. - ¿¡Me has entendido!?

- ¡Suéltame, Patrick! - fue todo cuanto dijo Claire, ya con la voz agarrotada y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Patrick y apartarle de ella, liberándose de él.

La joven se pasó las manos por las muñecas doloridas, enrojecidas debido a la fuerza con que Patrick la había sujetado, y alzó de nuevo sus ojos azules, ya totalmente inundados de lágrimas, hacia él: aún contenía la respiración mientras trataba de comprender qué había ocurrido con el Patrick que ella conocía. El sacerdote se sentía al límite de sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como mentales, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era desaparecer, dejar de ser consciente de que existía, del infierno en que se había convertido su vida, de todo lo que le había llevado a aquella situación... Ojalá todo pudiera terminar de una vez, ojalá todo acabara... No merecía nada bueno que el mundo pudiera depararle, ni siquiera merecía seguir con vida cuando habían muerto tantos inocentes por su culpa. De repente, el cardenal Lamassé había vuelto a alzar el brazo y había estirado la mano de forma amenazadora hacia Claire Dilthey, quien ignoraba la horrible figura que parecía querer atraparla y arrastrarla consigo a las tinieblas de las que provenía.

- ¡Largo de aquí! - volvió a gritar Patrick a la periodista, quien esta vez se precipitó a abrir la puerta de la estancia y echar a correr sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, completamente aterrorizada.

Cuando ya únicamente oía el eco de los acelerados pasos de la joven huyendo de allí – de él –, Patrick se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente desesperado: se apretó las sienes con fuerza, intentando hacer que la ansiedad desapareciera, pero no lo hacía, nunca lo habia hecho desde el verano y ya sentía que nunca lo haría. Entonces hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que había hecho aparición el espectro del cardenal Lamassé: gritar. Emitió un grito desgarrador que inundó la estancia durante varios segundos y después se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo de la estancia mientras se deshacía en sollozos.

Lo estaba perdiendo todo: estaba pagando con creces todo el mal que había causado meses atrás. Aquellas apariciones no le dejaban respirar ni un sólo segundo, atormentándole cuando menos lo esperaba, apareciendo entre las sombras o a la más pura luz del día: siempre estaban allí, recordándole que tenía que pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Su destrozado corazón no hacía más que rechazar a todos los que intentaban ayudarle y cada vez se sentía menos el que una vez había sido: ¿acaso esa pesadilla nunca tendría fin? Ahora aquellas apariciones se habían dirigido a Claire, cuando nunca antes habían hecho ademán de interactuar con ningún otro vivo: el joven sentía que no podría soportar que ellos le causaran a la chica ningún daño, pero ¿qué había hecho él? Había hecho dañado a la única persona en la que veía todo lo que era bueno y puro en la vida, a la joven que hacía unos meses atrás le había entregado su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio...

Patrick volvió a gritar entre sollozos, totalmente abatido: él sólo quería mantener a Claire a salvo, pero sentía que no estaría salvo cerca de él... Por eso había tenido que apartarla de él de la forma más brusca posible, rompiendo su propio corazón en el proceso: odiaba hacerle eso a Claire, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho – aún si sabía que lo único que había querido era apartarla del cardenal Lamassé -. Y eso le traía de nuevo a la pregunta que se había hecho mil veces desde que aquellos espectros habían comenzado a visitarle, semanas atrás: ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Sumido en la desesperación, sin apenas poder respirar, Patrick llegó a la conclusión de que algo había salido terriblemente mal: era una persona despreciable que no merecía permanecer ni un día más en el planeta...

Pero estaba dispuesto a solucionar aquella situación, a hacer algo que, quizás, debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Claire no dejó de correr hasta que alcanzó la planta baja del Palacio Apostólico, donde se dejó caer contra una pared, respirando agitadamente y el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el interior de su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse cuando lo único que su cuerpo le pedía es que siguiera corriendo hasta estar bastante lejos del Vaticano. La joven alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras por las que acababa de bajar a toda velocidad y se llevó la mano a la frente, aún tratando de entender la actitud de Patrick: parecía que se encontraba bien, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? Entonces recordó cuando el joven sacerdote atacó a ese Nicolas Widmer, el primer día que ella trabajó en el Vaticano: al principio, Patrick parecía sumamente asustado por algo y, al no poder hallar una solución, la había tomado con el guardia suizo, quien se había llevado el susto de su vida.

Ella misma se encontraba temblando, pero hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse y no abandonarse a la histeria. Claire se puso la mano sobre el corazón e inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y de poner los hechos en orden: Patrick y ella estaban hablando cordialmente – aunque él parecía algo tenso – y, de repente, había empezado a gritarle que se marchara de allí. Ella se había sentido demasiado estupefacta para reaccionar y había sido entonces cuando él la había agarrado de esa manera para sacarla de la estancia del modo en que fuera preciso, todo con tal de que se fuera. Pasados unos modos, la joven por fin pudo romper a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos: algo malo le había sucedido a Patrick, algo había ocurrido horriblemente mal... Haciendo un esfuezo, la joven sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y tecleó el número de Chartrand: si había alguien que podía tener respuestas sobre lo que había pasado desde el verano anterior, ése era él y esta vez tenía que contarle todo lo que no le había contado la vez anterior.

* * *

El teléfono móvil de Chartrand comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesa de su despacho, pero el chico no se dio cuenta. Se hallaba encaramado a una estantería de viejos y pesados volúmenes, sosteniendo algunos de ellos bajo su brazo y estudiando a la vez algunas páginas como podía en su regazo. Tenía una nota con el número 2899 escrito pegado en la estantería, justo a la altura de sus ojos: había tenido una epifanía sobre lo que podría significar aquel número que Gennaro Scialo había garabateado antes de morir. La idea había acudido a él mientras mostraba a Erika los Museos Vaticanos: mientras la joven soprano observaba con curiosidad una escultura a tamaño natural de San Pablo, él había reparado en los pequeños números que había al lado de cada obra y se le había ocurrido una posibilidad. Era únicamente una pequeña corazonada pero quizás, y sólo quizás, esa corazonada le llevara al siguiente paso para resolver el misterio.

Sostenía ahora en su antebrazo un viejo tratado sobre el sistema Dewey de catalogación de bibliotecas y, aunque hablaba del modo en que se utilizaban las distintas partes de las signaturas de los libros, no acababa de encontrar algo que se ajustara a lo que él buscaba. Pasó unas cuantas páginas más y se topó con el sistema de clasificación de museos establecido por el ICOM que, si bien se ajustaba más a sus sospechas, no acababa de concordar con lo que él creía... Hasta que se topó con una amarillenta página que hablaba de cómo se debían ajustar las signaturas cuando las piezas eran cedidas de una entidad a otra. Chartrand cerró el libro y lo puso en su sitio, alargando el brazo hasta alcanzar otro viejo libro que no se hallaba demasiado lejos.

Se trataba de la relación de todas las piezas que componían la colección de los Museos Vaticanos: aquel libro era muy viejo y estaba escrito enteramente a mano, daba la sensación de que hacía mucho que nadie hacía uso de él. No obstante, el joven no perdió la esperanza y acudió a la última página escrita del archivo, recorrió con el dedo índice las líneas escritas en las que se relacionaban las piezas existentes con unos números y... Sonrió. Ya lo tenía.

El último número de la misma era el 2898, lo que podría haber destrozado las esperanzas del chico, pero no lo hizo. Hacía mucho que nadie hacía una donación a los Museos Vaticanos, era por esa razón que nadie había catalogado aún la pieza número 2899, que había llegado al Vaticano hacía escasas semanas, proveniente de un donante anónimo.

Si Chartrand no recordaba mal, se trataba de aquel busto de dos caras.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en que su móvil vibraba reclamando atención desde la superficie de su escritorio. Dejó los libros que aún tenía sobre su regazo de cualquier manera encima de la estantería y bajó la escalera a toda velocidad. Quedó ligeramente decepcionado al ver que la llamada entrante era de Claire Dilthey, pero le extrañó que le llamara tan insistentemente a esas horas. Y le sorprendió aún más oír que estaba llorando. Escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras de la joven y entonces comprendió que no podía seguir ocultándole lo que estaba ocurriendo desde hacía unas semanas: si verdaderamente quería ayudar a Patrick a volver a ser el que era, necesitaba más ayuda.

Necesitaba la ayuda de aquella persona que una vez había hecho ver la luz a Patrick cuando únicamente había a su alrededor destrucción y muerte; necesitaba a aquella persona que le había mantenido sereno y tranquilo durante aquella noche...

Necesitaba la ayuda de Claire Dilthey.

* * *

**NdA:** Una vez más, lamento mucho el retraso en actualizar, pero mucho me temo que no puedo hacer mucho más: la uni y los otros fandoms me absorben y, hasta que empecé a recibir reviews de una nueva lectora (Cielo, gracias por tu entusiasmo, sin él no estaría este capi hoy aquí, mil gracias, de verdad) creía que ya nadie echaba de menos este fic, ya que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que se estrenó la película "Ángeles y Demonios". Ante todo quiero reafirmar que esta historia, estos personajes son muy importantes para mí: fue mi primer fic que me atreví a publicar y mi Claire es como una hija para mí. Es mi primer personaje original y el cariño que siento hacia ella es imposible de expresar con palabras (para que os hagáis una idea, cuando fui con mi primo a ver "The Host", en la que aparece Diane Kruger - mi Claire, como veo yo a Claire -, no pude parar de llorar en todas sus escenas, aunque la peli era malísima). Por ese amor y aprecio que siento hacia este fic vuelvo a decir que no voy a abandonarlo, pero sí puede que tarde en actualizar... Cuando veáis que me hago de rogar, hacédmelo saber e intentaré solucionar el problema - actualizando - lo antes posible. Os quiero, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí :).

Respecto a lo sucedido en el fic, sé que a muchos no os habrá gustado nada la escena entre Patrick y Claire pero, en el orden natural de la historia, tenía que ocurrir algo así: Patrick está dominado por la ansiedad que le producen esas apariciones y la incapacidad de compartir su secreto con nadie, lo único que quiere es mantener a los demás a salvo - aunque sus métodos sean cuestionables -. Y Claire tenía que toparse con una situación para darse cuenta de que la situación es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Como recordaréis, el personaje de Carlo/Patrick se suicida, sobrepasado por la culpa, al final del libro/película de "Ángeles y Demonios". Si bien en mi fic eso no ocurrió, eso no significa que Patrick arrastre consigo determinadas secuelas post-traumáticos después de los hechos de los atentados Illuminatti. Os tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, acción, y por supuesto amor en los siguientes capítulos, así que sería un honor que me acompañárais en esta secuela hasta el final de la historia. Os quiero, de verdad.

Edit: Cielo, el vídeo del que hablas lo borraron de YouTube, pero una chica de Tumblr me hizo unos graphics muy monos que os dejo por aquí (juntad todos los espacios)

aworldyoulongtosee .tumblr post / 50119174988 / sirulrich -where-patrick-mckenna-meets-a-very


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok, me veo en la obligación moral de hacer una pequeña advertencia: este capi es bastante oscuro. Trata un tema muy fuerte que a mí no me ha sido nada fácil ni agradable de escribir. Este capítulo es imprescindible a la hora de seguir la historia, pero creo que debía advertiros antes. Muchos besos a todas.**_

* * *

Claire se acomodó mejor en el pequeño sofá de su apartamento y sopló con cuidado sobre la superficie humeante de la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos: el té siempre la había ayudado a calmarse en el pasado, aunque era posible que esa noche necesitara más de una taza. Nada más llegar a su apartamento, se había puesto unos vaqueros y la primera camiseta que había encontrado: era uno de esos pequeños placeres a los que estaba acostumbrada después de llegar del trabajo. La joven tomó y cerró los ojos por un instante: aunque Chartrand le había dicho por teléfono que estaba dispuesto a encontrarse con ella fuera el que fuera el lugar en el que se encontrara de la Basílica de San Pedro, Claire había preferido marcharse directamente a su piso y esperarle allí. Aún le duraba el nudo en la garganta y los latidos de su corazón aún se aceleraban ligeramente al recordar el incidente con Patrick. La joven dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro y colocó la taza aún sin tocar encima de un posavasos de la mesita que había enfrente del sofá: se sentía aún asustada y, sobre todo, muy frustrada.

Sentía que había mucho más allí de lo que realmente le habían contado y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre: ella no era ninguna niña impresionable a la que hubiera que proteger de la realidad mediante evasivas y verdades a medias. Debido a su profesión como periodista había presenciado muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado no ver, sin ir más lejos el pasado verano en aquella misma ciudad, y sin embargo allí estaba ella. Era obvio que las cosas no marchaban bien, que habían cambiado mucho desde aquella noche del Junio pasado, pero si había algo que ella pudiera para ayudar... Si es que realmente podía ayudar en algo.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de la vivienda hicieron que Claire girara el rostro hacia la misma antes de incorporarse y arreglarse con pereza el cabello antes de abrir la puerta:

- Menos mal que estás aquí – confesó Claire al encontrarse con la figura del comandante Chartrand. Apenas había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la joven adelantó un par de pasos y abrazó con fuerza al guardia suizo. - Creo que me tienes que explicar más de una cosa...

Al separarse de él, la joven pudo contemplar cómo un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de su amigo a la vez que desviaba ligeramente la mirada, como si se debatiera entre decir algo o mejor callarse. Finalmente, el chico se pasó las manos por el rostro y murmuró:

- Perdóneme, señorita Dilthey, debería haberle hablado con más franqueza de nuestra situación actual...

- Sí, deberías haberlo hecho, pero como no lo hiciste en su momento lo puedes hacer ahora... - contestó Claire tomando a Chartrand del brazo e invitándolo a entrar en la vivienda. - Acababa de prepararme un té, ¿quieres uno?

El veinteañero se paseó por el pequeño salón del apartamento, observándolo con curiosidad, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos: fuera de ese regio traje negro parecía otro, viéndolo con ropa de calle normal parecía tan sólo un chico universitario que no tiene grandes riesgos que asumir en su vida más que estudiarse los complicados temarios de una asignatura antes de presentarse a un examen.

- No, me encuentro bien – dijo Chartrand volviéndose hacia Claire, quien ya estaba dispuesta a tomar una nueva taza de uno de los armaritos de la cocina. - Pero muchas gracias igualmente

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada? También hay café si quieres...

- Se lo agradezco de verdad, pero no: si tomara café a estas horas no encontraría la manera de conciliar el sueño hasta que amaneciera – añadió sonriendo el joven suizo.

Claire esbozó una nueva sonrisa y salió de la cocina, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- También tienes razón... Bueno, pues siéntate: estás en tu casa – dijo la chica a la misma vez que tomaba asiento en el sofá con las piernas dobladas a un lado: se encontraba muy cansada después de un día tan agitado y el poder acomodarse en el mullido sofá de su piso, su pequeño refugio en Italia, no tenía precio. - Y cuéntame todo, por favor...

El joven guardia suizo asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior a la que tomaba asiento en un sillón que había junto al sofá donde se encontraba Claire: todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era una situación tan complicada que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Además, aunque le hubiera prometido a Claire contarle toda la verdad, había muchas cosas que había decidido no contarle: lo había meditado mucho en el camino hacia la casa de la periodista y había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a hablarle de la muerte de Gennaro Scialo, ni tampoco sobre los misteriosos descubrimientos que estaba llevando a cabo sobre una nueva posible amenaza.

Y, aunque sabía que lo hacía con buena intención, se sentía mal consigo mismo al cruzar la mirada con Claire: ella confiaba en él plenamente y estaba más que harta de que intentara protegerla de todo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Comprendía el enfado de la periodista, que siendo tratada así se veía limitada para poder ayudar a Patrick, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que, hasta que no supieran algo más de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era mejor mantenerla al margen y centrarse únicamente en el bienestar de Patrick, que era, después de todo, lo más importante en aquellos aciagos momentos.

Así pues, Chartrand se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas y comenzó a hablar ante la atenta mirada de la joven, quien se había acercado más a él para poder prestarle toda la atención del mundo. Referente a Patrick, le contó todo: empezó su relato justo donde Claire había terminado de formar parte del mismo, cuando Patrick vio su mensaje televisado en la residencia de Santa Marta, hasta el último encuentro que había tenido con ella aquella misma tarde. No era algo de lo que le resultara fácil hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo: confiaba que, entre él y Claire pudieran dar con la solución al problema.

Alexandre Chartrand habló de los problemas de Patrick para conciliar el sueño, sobre las pesadillas que atormentaban las pocas horas que pasaba despierto, cómo se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su labor pastoral a pesar de todo... Su salud había comenzado a empeorar con el desmayo que sufrió en los Museos Vaticanos, donde sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al impactar contra el suelo y aquello había provocado que el joven pasara inconsciente varias horas cuando en realidad no debería haber sido que durara más de dos o tres minutos... Y luego vinieron esos ataques de pánico, esa ansiedad... El camarlengo Baggia hablaba incluso de posibles alucinaciones, aunque era algo que el viejo sacerdote había compartido únicamente con el comandante Chartrand y con un doctor de su más completa confianza. No querían que un asunto como ese saliera de los muros del Vaticano, revolucionando a la prensa y con ella al mundo entero: aquello era lo último que necesitaba Patrick para poder volver a ser el que era.

Cuando Chartrand terminó su relato estudió brevemente el rostro de Claire Dilthey: la expresión de la muchacha había ido variando ligeramente a lo largo del relato del guardia suizo, pero en general había sido la misma que mantenía en aquellos momentos. Claire mantenía una expresión de muda tristeza en el rostro mientras apoyaba con cuidado la barbilla en el mentón, reflexionando las palabras del comandante. Era evidente que se hallaba profundamente apenada al conocer la verdad de la situación de Patrick y parecía estar reflexionando sobre ello concienzudamente. Finalmente, la joven dejó escapar el aire en un lastimero suspiro y Chartrand pudo ver que tenía los ojos azules llenos de unas lágrimas que intentaba contener.

- Maldita sea, Chartrand, tendrías que haberme contado todo esto al principio, cuando yo llegué aquí – dijo la joven apoyando ahora su frente en la palma de la mano, aunque sin dejar de mirar a Chartrand: esa afirmación no era exactamente un reproche hacia el joven, sino un lamento... Si hubiera sabido todo esto antes... - ... No sé qué decir, la verdad, después de todo lo que ocurrió es normal que... Pero, por Dios, no se merece estar pasando por este infierno...

Dicho esto, la joven se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado de la habitación, intentando que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta la dejara respirar, pero era algo inútil: las palabras de Chartrand habían hecho mucho efecto en ella. Ella quería a Patrick, claro que le quería: aunque no fuera del modo en que había creído quererle meses atrás, sí que le quería como un muy buen amigo suyo y por nada del mundo hubiera querido que el joven estuviera sufriendo esa situación... No después de todo lo que había hecho meses atrás, manteniendo la calma en una situación límite y preocupándose de la seguridad de todos salvo la suya propia.

- Patrick no se merece esto... - murmuró Claire negando con la cabeza para después mirar de nuevo a Chartrand. - ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? Debemos sacarle de ese pozo en el que se encuentra si no puede encontrar la forma de hacerlo por él mismo...

El joven suizo asintió y alargó la mano, tomando la de Claire y apretándola de forma reconfortante.

- No se preocupe, señorita, le prometo... No, se lo juro – rectificó Chartrand, moviendo su mano junto a la de Claire en un gesto de convicción. - Le juro que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que Patrick vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, para que estos días no sean más que un mal recuerdo en un futuro próximo.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa y besó con cuidado el dorso de la mano del chico: si tan sólo hubiera más personas como Alexandre Chartrand en el mundo, éste sería un lugar muchísimo mejor. La joven apretó también la mano del joven suizo.

- Y yo te juro que voy a ayudarte en todo lo posible y, por supuesto, también a Patrick

- Comprendo que ahora mismo se encuentre aún asustada por lo que ha sucedido hoy y comprendería perfectamente si no quisiera verle durante... - comenzó a decir el guardia suizo, antes de que Claire comenzara a negar con la cabeza.

- No, de ninguna manera, estoy bien – afirmó la periodista con decisión. - Patrick nos necesita a los dos, prácticamente somos sus dos únicos amigos allí... Debe poder contar con nosotros y va a poder hacerlo porque ambos vamos a estar ahí para él, ¿de acuerdo?

Chartrand esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza: se alegraba de haber compartido esa carga con Claire. Ésta no se iba a hacer más ligera, sino que estaba seguro de que iba a ayudar más a Patrick de lo que él pudiera haber hecho solo. Se alegraba mucho de poder contar con la ayuda y el apoyo de Claire Dilthey: Patrick no había sido el único que había ganado al conocerla aquellos meses atrás. Pasaron unos instantes en que tanto el soldado como la periodista se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, aún con las manos unidos. No fue hasta que el campanario de una iglesia cercana comenzó a hacer sonar las campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche cuando el guardia suizo se incorporó de su asiento con un leve sobresalto.

- He de marcharme ya, se ha hecho desmesuradamente tarde – dijo el joven mientras recogía su chaqueta del perchero que había junto a la puerta. - Hace tiempo que debía estar en el cuartel...

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Claire, quien también se había levantado de su asiento y se había situado junto a Chartrand.

- Señorita – habló el joven sorprendido. - De ninguna manera consentiría que regresara a su casa sola a estas horas

Claire dejó escapar una risita y asintió con la cabeza: ahí estaba su viejo amigo Chartrand, siempre dispuesto a protegerla de todo mal... Aunque muchas veces no existiera un peligro real.

- Está bien, está bien... - rió Claire alzando las palmas de las manos en señal de derrota. - Me quedaré aquí, pero ten mucho cuidado tú también al volver. Y Alexandre...

Chartrand, quien ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada al apartamento, se giró hacia la periodista al ver que ésta lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

- Muchas gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo – siguió diciendo la joven. - Nunca traicionaré esa confianza, te lo prometo.

El joven esbozó una media sonrisa ante el comentario de la joven: no le había dicho nada de la posible amenaza que se cernía sobre el Vaticano, en el fondo seguía engañándola y allí estaba ella, dándole unas gracias que no merecía por haber sido "sincero" con ella. Pero bueno, lo único de lo que ella se tenía que preocupar, a parte de su trabajo, era de Patrick e incluso en ese aspecto no la iba a dejar sola.

- Buenas noches, señorita Claire Dilthey – dijo el joven comandante despidiéndose con una breve sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, Alexandre Chartrand – contestó Claire sonriendo a su vez mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que su joven amigo abandonara la vivienda, desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

La joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó escapar un largo suspiro: la situación a la que se enfrentaba no era fácil y muchos incluso dirían que no era su responsabilidad, pero no podía ver al hombre que le había salvado la vida hundirse en las tinieblas del dolor y la pena. No mientras ella estuviera allí. Cerrando los párpados cansadamente, Claire apagó la luz del salón y se dirigió hacia la habitación del apartamento, dispuesta a dejarse caer sobre esa mullida cama de matrimonio y dormir hasta el día siguiente aún llevando puestos la camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros. Mientras se recostaba sobre la colcha de la cama y acomodaba su rubia cabeza entre los cojines de la cabecera de la cama, Claire pensó que sí se había sentido muy asustada aquella tarde: alzando con cuidado las muñecas, la joven advirtió que aún tenía las muñecas enrojecidas debido a la fuerza con la que Patrick la había agarrado. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida, con la luz de luna italiana atravesando su ventana y velando sus sueños.

Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Patrick McKenna.

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y Patrick seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que se encontraba metido en cama y con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Sin embargo, podía notar la irritación bajo los párpados de unos ojos cansados que mueren por poder descansar de verdad, pero hacía mucho que Patrick McKenna sabía que la llegada de la noche suponía una larga tortura hasta que llegara la luz del nuevo día, aunque a veces fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño durante dos o tres horas – horas durante no paraba de tener pesadillas y le impedían descansar realmente -. Podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, podría aprovechar para leer algún libro o analizar algunos de los cambios que tenía planeados hacer a lo largo de su pontificado... Pero no podía hacerlo, no _quería_ hacerlo...

No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada muerta de algunos de los cardenales.

Podrían estar y también podrían no estar, pero el joven sacerdote se veía incapaz de verlos de nuevo, aunque sabía que si no ocurría esa noche, sería por la mañana o con mucha suerte no vería a ninguno de ellos hasta la tarde. Pero se sentía que su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla que no terminaba con el amanecer, sino que estaba presente en todos los aspectos de su vida y sentía también que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en aquellas tinieblas... Lo cierto es que eso ya ni siquiera le importaba: lo único que quería era descansar, que su vida volviera a ser la de antes... Pero algo dentro de él le decía que era imposible... Era como ya si no tuviera lugar en el mundo.

Patrick dejó escapar el aire en un lastimero suspiro y apretó más los párpados: ahora a su mente acudía la idea que no había dejado de manifestarse desde que las cosas se pusieron tan mal que le pareció que no había vuelta atrás. Quizás fuera verdad eso que pensaba de que en el mundo ya no había lugar para él... Dios santo, ¿cómo iba a tenerlo después de todo lo que había ocurrido? No únicamente se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, sino que le continuara ocurriendo aún cuando su alma ya no habitara en el mundo de los vivos. Lo único que lamentaba de todo aquello era haber decepcionado a todas esas personas que confiaban ciegamente en él: todos aquellos fieles que habían visto en él una roca sobre la que apoyarse, sin saber que se trataba de un lobo con piel de cordero. Lo sentía por Chartrand, que ya había tenido que enfrentarse a muchas cosas que ningún muchacho de veintiún años debería haber presenciado siquiera, y lo sentía, muchísimo, por Claire.

Aún le duraba el nudo en la garganta después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con ella aquella misma tarde, no podía terminar de creer lo que había hecho. Pero tenía que mantenerla lejos de él, tenía que mantenerla a salvo de todo lo que él estaba viviendo, aunque para eso ella tuviera que odiarle... Esa tarde, la aparición había hecho algo que nunca jamás había manifestado hasta aquel momento: Patrick recordaba perfectamente cómo aquel espectro había dejado de mirarle a él y había dirigido su mirada vacía hacia una Claire que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que allí estaba pasando. Le preocupaba la posibilidad de que aquellas apariciones no buscaran atormentarle únicamente a él...

Le aterrorizaba pensar que no sabía realmente cuál era su oscuro propósito.

Nunca imaginó que su vida fuera a ser así, jamás podría haber concebido que ahora estaría hundido en este infierno. Y era por ello que tenía la intención de permanecer en él lo menos posible.

* * *

Apenas había pasado una hora completa desde el inicio de su jornada laboral y aún le costaba reprimir los bostezos: sentada en su escritorio de aquella silenciosa sala, llena de sacerdotes que hablaban en susurros entre sí y tecleaban con relativa lentitud, Claire Dilthey todavía se preguntaba a sí misma cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí. A cualquiera le hubiera bastado con echar una mirada a su alrededor para ver que la joven no encajaba en absoluto en aquel lugar, ése el juego de las siete diferencias más fácil del mundo. Sí, sabía que trabajar en la sala de prensa oficial de un Estado era algo muy importante, algo que no sólo estaba muy bien pagado – demasiado quizás – sino que iba a suponer un antes y un después en su currículo de trabajo. No sabía qué iba a pasar tras ese año en Roma, pero lo que sí sabía es que no iba a hacer caso de ninguna propuesta similar a la que se encontraba.

Las jornadas de trabajo allí solían ser muy tediosas y nada motivadoras: en las dos semanas que había estado trabajando en el Vaticano, prácticamente lo que había hecho ella y el resto de sus compañeros era transcribir todas las arengas de Patrick o redactar todas las novedades de su agenda. Si había alguien en el mundo que estuviera tan terriblemente interesado por lo que Patrick hacía en su día a día, lo que decía o dejaba de decir, Claire aún no se podía hacer a la idea: muchas veces se sorprendía en lo absurdo que era todo aquello y lo frustrada que se sentía a nivel profesional. No es que ocurrieran muchas noticias en Ciudad del Vaticano, después de todo es un Estado muy pequeño, pero que su único cometido allí fuera pasar las horas tecleando en el ordenador, transcribiendo textos de naturaleza religiosa, era algo que aún se le escapaba.

Lo más interesante desde que ocupó su nuevo puesto de trabajo ocurrió precisamente aquella mañana y no fue algo que a Claire le agradara particularmente.

Se encontraba en el mismo escritorio de siempre, con los mismos documentos ordenados al lado de la mesa mientras iba archivando los que ya había terminado, cuando de repente una bolsa negra cayó sobre el mismo. La periodista se sobresaltó en su asiento y dirigió rápidamente la mirada al origen del ruido: era una bolsa de papel de color negro normal y corriente, no tenía probablemente nada de especial, sería de alguna tienda o algo así. Claire alzó el rostro hacia la persona que había dejado caer aquello en su escritorio con tan poco decoro: ni siquiera se sorprendió demasiado al ver que se trataba del cardenal Strauss.

Claire frunció los labios y se giró un poco en su silla, dispuesta a aguantar un nuevo chaparrón: ¿es que acaso aquel hombre no tenía nada mejor en lo que ocupar su tiempo que a molestarla como si fuera un mosquito muy pesado? Mientras el resto de sacerdotes de la sala se habían ido volviendo poco a poco para observar lo que estaba pasando, la joven periodista se cruzó firmemente de brazos y sostuvo la mirada del cardenal, sin inmutarse ni un poquito: no quería darle esa satisfacción a aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Claire señalando la bolsa con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El anciano esbozó una media sonrisa y metió la estropeada mano en la bolsa, haciendo que el contenido de la misma zurriera contra el papel. Al principio, la joven no supo decir qué demonios era aquello: lo único que podía ver era que parecía una especie de tela color negro. Antes de que pudiera seguir analizándola, Strauss le echó aquella tela sobre el regazo en un gesto despectivo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, alejándose de la periodista. Le bastó dar un par de vueltas a aquella cosa para darse cuenta de que era una vieja sotana a la que la palabra "vieja" se le queda muy pequeña. Estaba hecha un desastre: le faltaban varios botones, estaba rota y deshilachada por varios lados. Una costurera tendría trabajo para una semana...

Sintiendo cómo la sangre le comenzaba a hervir en las venas y cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar el color de los tomates, Claire se giró levemente en su silla manteniendo la mirada baja para que los demás no pudieran ver lo enormemente insultada que se sentía. Strauss había comenzado a hablar, pero ella no le escuchaba, sino que tomaba aire y lo dejaba escapar poco a poco, procurando mantener sus nervios a raya. Sentía su corazón en un puño y que sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarla, pero por nada del mundo pensaba echarse a llorar como una niña a la que le han quitado su juguete. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser una persona tan insoportablemente machista, tan retrógrado, tan...? Pasados unos momentos, Claire alzó de nuevo la vista hacia Strauss, quien la miraba con una expresión tan satisfecha de sí mismo que nada le hubiera gustado más a Claire que darle una patada y dejarle una semana dando misa con voz de soprano. Pero no iba a hacer eso.

- Disculpe mi falta de atención, ¿qué decía su eminencia? - dijo la joven apoyando el mentón en la mano, como si le interesara muchísimo lo que aquel hombre tuviera que decirle.

- Decía que, como hasta usted podrá observar, esa sotana está muy descuidada y no va a arreglarse por sí misma... - afirmó vehemente el cardenal, tomando un pico de la pieza y mostrándoselo a Claire con enfado. - Ya que está usted aquí, por lo menos podría hacer algo útil...

El silencio que sucedió a aquel momento fue tal que los presentes incluso podían escuchar las conversaciones y pasos lejanos de los turistas que paseaban en aquellos momentos por la Plaza de San Pedro. Había tal tensión en el ambiente que ninguno de los espectadores de aquella peculiar escena se atrevía a decir nada en absoluto. Pasados unos momentos, Claire finalmente tomó la tela que el cardenal le había tendido nuevamente y la examinó con atención, frunciendo mucho el ceño como si escrutara hasta el más mínimo detalle de la pieza.

- Tiene usted razón, eminencia, está hecha un verdadero asco... - asintió instantes después Claire Dilthey a la que se incorporaba de su asiento, aún con la sotana en las manos. - Debería ser más cuidadoso con sus prendas y, lamento mucho estar en la posición de tener que corregirle, pero creo que ha cometido una terrible equivocación, eminencia...

Mientras Claire seguía hablando, pudo contemplar cómo la atención del resto de sacerdotes presentes se incrementa por momentos y cómo la expresión de orgullo del cardenal Strauss desaparecía poco a poco de su rostro para dar paso a un enfado que apenas se veía capaz de contener.

- Si no me han informado terriblemente mal, creo que una planta más abajo podrá encontrar la solución que busca a su problema, incluso si supone un verdadero reto para los sentidos... - dicho esto, la joven esbozó una sonrisa y tomó una carpeta que había sobre su escritorio. - Ahora si no le importa, he de ir a comprobar unos datos, tenga su eminencia unos muy buenos días...

Dicho esto, Claire rodeó la figura del cardenal y atravesó la pequeña estancia con la mirada alta, sin detenerse ni un solo segundo para echar la mirada atrás. En apenas unos instantes ya se encontraba fuera de la sala, caminando por los amplios y lujosos pasillos del edificio, dejando tras de sí una serie de murmullos y susurros que no hacían más que crecer. A pesar del mal rato que había pasado, Claire no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír decir a uno de los sacerdotes que "eso era tener clase". Dando tiempo a que sus nervios volvieran a ser los que eran, Claire se dedicó a pasear por el edificio: subiendo y bajando escaleras, atravesando pasillos perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se hallaba no muy lejos de la biblioteca vaticana. La joven bajó la mirada hacia la carpeta, donde tenía señalados una serie de conceptos que no acababa de entender y que quería consultar más tarde: bueno, quizás la mañana no iba a ser desperdiciada, después de todo.

Claire entró en la estancia, atestada de largas y altas estanterías repletas de libros, paseando lentamente la mirada por la misma: nunca había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse allí y ahora que podía hacerlo, le parecía un lugar fascinante y exquisitamente decorado. Al mismo tiempo, ofrecía una curiosa mezcla de épocas, ya que los frescos que decoraban la sala contrastaban mucho con la serie de ordenadores que había dispuestos en los escritorios de consulta. Al final de la sala, había una especie de ascensor de cristal grueso que, según informaba un letrero en italiano, conducía a los Archivos Vaticanos. Un escalofrío recorrió a Claire al recordar que había sido allí, en aquellos archivos donde Robert Langdon y Chartrand habían sufrido un sabotaje que casi les había costado la vida: menos mal que todo aquello ya sólo formaba parte del pasado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y dejó la carpeta en un escritorio cercano para aproximarse a una de las escaleras móviles que estaban sujetas a las estanterías: había visto en el registro digital de la biblioteca que había un volumen que podría serle de ayuda para orientarse en aquellos densos textos aunque fuera levemente. Claire paseó su mirada por los marcadores de los estantes hasta localizar la signatura que le interesaba. Con cuidado de no caerse, la joven comenzó a subir por la escalera dando gracias, por primera vez desde que trabajaba allí, de que sus jefes fueran tan estrictos respecto a su vestimenta: no le dejaban llevar tacones, ni faldas por encima de la rodilla, ni mangas cortas... Ni siquiera le dejaban llevar el pelo sin recoger. Aunque era algo que le había molestado mucho en un principio, la verdad es que en esos momentos agradecía no llevar tacones: nunca había pensado que la de los tacones y la escalera móvil fuera una combinación prudente para nadie.

Se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera, tamborileando con los dedos por los distintos lomos de los volúmenes, mientras se repetía a sí misma el nombre del ejemplar que buscaba, cuando oyó que una voz más que conocida la llamaba.

- ¿Claire?

La joven giró el rostro y vio a Patrick McKenna en el umbral de la estancia. La verdad es que la periodista no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco al verle: aunque hubiera jurado a Chartrand que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle a salir del bache, el recuerdo del incidente de la tarde anterior aún estaba muy presente en ella y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente incómoda. Ahora que lo veía siendo consciente de lo que el sacerdote estaba pasando, Claire no podía concebir cómo no se había dado cuenta antes: parecía que a Patrick le hubieran drenado toda la energía, tenía marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos y parecía encontrarse profundamente cansado.

- Buenos días, Patrick – se forzó a decir Claire, aparentando normalidad. - No esperaba verte por aquí...

- Yo tampoco, pero... - comenzó a decir Patrick dubitativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de que lo mejor fuera seguir hablando. - Ahora que te he encontrado me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si no te supone una molestia...

Claire negó con la cabeza y comenzó a descender por la escalera, abandonando su búsqueda. Una vez que sus pies tocaron las losas del suelo de nuevo, la joven se hallaba dispuesta a dirigirse hacia Patrick, pero éste levantó la palma de la mano, indicándole que no se acercara.

- Si no te molesta, preferiría hablarte desde aquí – dijo el joven en una voz tan baja que a Claire le costó oírlo.

Todo aquello era muy extraño para Claire, pero quería escuchar lo que Patrick tuviera que decirle, aún si era manteniendo cierta distancia. La joven guardó silencio y él tragó saliva, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar exactamente lo que quería que ella supiera.

- Claire, lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió ayer – habló finalmente Patrick, alzando sus ojos entre verdes y azules hacia la periodista. - Yo... Yo no tengo razón ni excusa para lo que hice y tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme, tú... No mereces eso, Claire, lo lamento mucho...

La periodista se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, aún algo incómoda al tratar un suceso tan desagradable, pero Patrick necesitaba pedirle disculpas y ella necesitaba perdonarle. Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- Acepto tus disculpas, tranquilo... - contestó la periodista, antes de adoptar una postura más cercana. - Pero me asustaste mucho ayer, Patrick...

- Lo sé, Claire, lo sé... - dijo él negando con la cabeza y cerrando los puños con fuerza, como si estuviera muy enfadado consigo mismo. - No tengo excusa alguna para lo que hice...

En aquellos momentos, Claire hubiera deseado poder avanzar hacia él y abrazarle, intentar reconfortarle de alguna manera, pero quería respetar aquel espacio que Patrick quería mantener entre ellos y se tuvo que contentar con negar con la cabeza desde que se encontraba.

- Lo sé, Patrick, ya me has pedido perdón: no quiero que te atormentes más con eso – comenzó a decir ella con delicada firmeza: quería consolar a Patrick, pero también quería que la escuchara. - Patrick, quiero que sepas que lo que te dije ayer iba en serio: puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Tenlo muy presente, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven asintió, aunque no parecía que hubiera estado escuchándola realmente o que la tomara en serio, no después de lo que había pasado. Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando volvieron a asaltarle unas dudas que habían cobrado fuerza desde que había encontrado a Claire en la biblioteca. En su interior, Patrick sentía que había algo más que necesitaba que ella supiera: después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía marcharse sin decírselo, pero... Dios, todo era tan enormemente complicado. Al igual que sentía que debía sincerarse con ella, tenía muchas razones para convencerse de que aquello era una mala idea: una lucha interna más que, dadas las circunstancias, dentro de poco no tendría ninguna importancia.

- Claire... - la llamó Patrick una vez más, haciendo que la joven se girara hacia él.

- Dime, Patrick – dijo ella buscando su mirada: no sabía si era sugestión por la charla que había tenido la noche anterior con Chartrand, pero se estaba preocupando seriamente por Patrick, lo veía muy raro. - Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Patrick asintió con la cabeza aún sumido en sus propias divagaciones: una parte de él quería hablar con ella y otra quería llevarse todo lo que quería decirle a la tumba.

- Tú... - comenzó a decir el joven como si no encontrara las palabras o como si no pudiera decirlas. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra, pero tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo por ella: se lo debía... O no. Patrick negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos ante la mirada atónita de Claire: no podía decirlo, sinceramente no podía. - Lo siento mucho, Claire...

Dicho esto, Patrick tomó los picaportes de ambas puertas y las cerró rápidamente, antes de que Claire pudiera siquiera reaccionar. La joven se lanzó hacia las puertas de la estancia y tiró de ellas intentando abrirlas mientras oía cómo los pasos de Patrick se alejaban del lugar: empujó, forcejeó... Pero fue inútil: Patrick había logrado atrancar las puertas desde fuera de algún modo. Con el corazón en un puño, Claire comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que el ruido de los impactos resonara en toda la estancia.

- ¡Socorro! - gritó la periodista, a la vez que seguía golpeando las puertas. - ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Por favor, me he quedado encerrada!

Claire no temía que Patrick la hubiera encerrado en la biblioteca: temía la razón por la cual lo había hecho. Toda la conversación que había tenido con ella, se había mostrado tan extraño, tan perdido, tan lejano a pesar de encontrarse en la misma estancia... Tenía la sensación de que prácticamente se había despedido de ella y eso hacía que la joven creyera que iba a estallar de desesperación: no quería ni pensar en lo que Patrick se proponía. La periodista se llevó las manos a la chaqueta y palpó frenéticamente hasta conseguir encontrar su teléfono móvil. Del mismo modo, dejó escapar una maldición al ver que la cobertura en aquel lugar, entre aquellos muros de piedra, era prácticamente inexistente. Aún así lo intentó: buscó el número de teléfono de Chartrand y rezó todo lo que sabía porque la llamada pudiera llegar a puerto.

Nada, el primer intento no dio resultado; ni el segundo; ni tampoco el tercero... A Claire ya le temblaban las manos y dejó caer el móvil al suelo de la estancia a la vez que enterraba el rostro entre sus manos dejando escapar un desesperado sollozo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Dios santo, ¿qué podía hacer?

Alzó el rostro y se puso a escrutar la biblioteca a fondo: tenía que haber algo, algún sistema de seguridad o algo así que le permitiera salir de allí. Rebuscó por todos los rincones, intentó conectarse a Internet para enviar un mensaje a Chartrand pero no había conexión... Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio algo que quizás podría ayudarla: no sabía si funcionaría, pero tampoco le quedaba otro remedio.

* * *

Odiándose más y más a cada paso que daba, alejándose todo lo rápido que podía de la biblioteca donde había encerrado a Claire, a Patrick nada le hubiera gustado más que poder desactivar su cerebro: estaba agotado de pensar, de sentir, de temer, de sufrir... En menos de un año, su vida había sufrido tantos cambios que apenas podía abarcarlos y esto... Esto había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso y hecho que éste cayera al suelo estallando en mil pedacitos de cristal.

Sabía que había cometido una imprudencia al ir a buscar a Claire para hablar con ella personalmente, pero a ella no podía dejarle una nota en el despacho como había hecho con Chartrand y los demás: a ella no podía dejarle nada por escrito sin que ello provocara un escándalo... Y luego ni siquiera había sido capaz de decírselo a la cara: finalmente no había podido hacerlo. Sólo quería que ella supiera que él la consideraba el amor de su vida: ella era la única persona que había despertado unos sentimientos románticos en él. No significaba que ese sentimiento siguiera vivo, al menos no de esa manera, pero sí la había llegado a querer, mucho. Pero era algo que ya sólo sabría él.

Iba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que, al ir a cruzar una esquina, se chocó de bruces con el comandante Chartrand, haciendo que ambos se llevaran un buen sobresalto. El joven suizo se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¡Lo siento! - se apresuró a decir el guardia. - No le he visto venir, aunque precisamente iba a su despacho ahora...

- ¿Qué quieres, Chartrand? - quiso saber Patrick con aire cansado.

El joven rubio negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo quería saber si va todo bien... Hablé con Claire anoche y...

Pero Patrick ya no escuchaba lo que Chartrand le estaba diciendo, porque ahí, apenas unos metros más atrás de donde se encontraba el joven suizo, se hallaba la razón por la que había decidido que ya había llegado su momento, que era inútil seguir existiendo viviendo ese infierno. En el descansillo que había tras el primer tramo de escaleras, se hallaba la figura de su padre. Lo había visto por primera vez aquella mañana y el mundo se le cayó a los pies: al contrario que los otros cardenales, su padre no mostraba un aspecto grotesco sino amable y cordial, tal y como lo había conocido en vida. La expresión de su rostro inducía a la calma y a la paz... Para Patrick era como un canto de sirena que le llamaba a ir junto a él, donde el dolor nunca volvería a encontrarle.

- Sí, he hablado con ella también yo... - dijo Patrick interrumpiendo a Chartrand, quien dejó de hablar al instante. - Discúlpame ahora, Chartrand, pero mi padre quiere verme...

Dicho esto, rodeó a Chartrand y siguió avanzando: la figura de su padre había agachado la cabeza y ahora continuaba deslizándose escaleras abajo, instando a que su hijo lo siguiera. El joven suizo observó a Patrick, desconcertado: ¿que su padre quería verle? El joven suizo no cabía en sí de su asombro: todo lo que sabía sobre el estado de Patrick lo sabía por el cardenal Baggia, su camarlengo, nunca le había visto tan... Tan mal. Iba a ir tras él cuando una nueva duda impactó en su mente.

- ¿Y la señorita Dilthey? - preguntó Chartrand por el hueco de la escalera, llamando al sacerdote pero recibió como únicamente respuesta los pasos cada vez más lejanos del joven sacerdote. - Patrick, ¿donde está Claire?

Pero no sirvió de nada, silencio y nada más. Chartrand maldijo entre dientes y ya había bajado los primeros tramos de escalera dispuesto a seguirle, pero oyó un ruido que le hizo detenerse. El joven dirigió la mirada al piso superior de donde parecían proceder los golpes: era como el impacto de algo pesado contra una pared. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes y no oyó nada más, pero cuando dejó de prestar lo volvió a oír de nuevo. Prácticamente sin pensar en lo que hacía, el joven suizo se precipitó escaleras arriba, siguiendo la dirección de donde parecía proceder aquel sonido.

Apenas había alcanzado la siguiente planta cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte: sin duda debía provenir de alguna de las estancias de aquel pasillo. Fue entonces cuando vio las puertas de la biblioteca sacudirse ante un ruido más estruendoso que cualquiera de los anteriores. El chico se llevó la mano a la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón y se fue acercando poco a poco a la habitación cerrada: no se le había informado de que estuvieran haciendo reformas de ningún tipo en aquella planta.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - demandó saber el joven, acercándose más a las puertas de la biblioteca.

- ¿Chartrand? - oyó decir a una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la puerta. - ¡Ayúdame, estoy encerrada!

El chico bajó de inmediato el arma, desconcertado.

- ¿Señorita Dilthey?

* * *

Sólo al entrar en la zona que daba a las tumbas vaticanas, después de haber recorrido la planta baja de la Basílica de San Pedro – que, gracias a Dios, estaba ese día cerrada al público - había comenzado a sentirse mejor: como si ya estuviera alcanzando la meta después de un largo y tortuoso recorrido. Sentía como si su carga se fuera aligerando más y más a cada paso que daba, como si ya no tuviera que sentir miedo o pesar nunca más. Al estar la Basílica de San Pedro cerrada al público aquel día, también lo estaban las tumbas vaticanas, así que Patrick no temía encontrarse con ningún turista devoto por allí. De hecho, ni con ningún turista ni con nadie. Aquella zona no es que fuera muy transitada si se descontaban a las decenas de turistas y a los operarios de limpieza que se encargaban de mantener todo en orden.

Con paso rápido, fue recorriendo los diferentes pasillos, atravesando las distintas puertas, dirigiéndose hacia su destino: había estado allí demasiadas veces como para perderse, podría hacer ese recorrido incluso con los ojos cerrados. Aquella planta de la Basílica de San Pedro era la que precedía a las catacumbas, una zona bastante antigua a la que se podía acceder pero no era un lugar nada seguro, donde hacía apenas unos meses había estado oculta la antimateria. Aquello era algo que por lo menos había hecho bien: nunca había sabido donde se encontraba oculta, eso era cosa del comandante Richter, pero una vez la hubo encontrado, se aseguró de que ningún inocente más sufriera por aquella absurda empresa. Al recordar esto, Patrick se sintió ligeramente mejor, como si no todo en él fuera malo... Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar a aquellas alturas?

Había tomado una decisión, una que debió tomar hace muchísimo tiempo, y nada ni nadie le iba a impedir escapar de esa pesadilla en la que vivía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven sacerdote giró una esquina más y allí, en una pequeña capilla, al fin la vio de nuevo. No había nada en aquella capilla salvo el sarcófago blanco de piedra que contenía los restos mortales de su padre y una corona de flores que habían hecho llegar unos fieles hacía unos pocos días. Al principio, recordaba Patrick, también había un retrato del finado pontífice, pero ya no estaba... De todos modos, al joven no le hacía falta porque podía verlo perfectamente en aquellos momentos: estaba de pie, contemplando su propia tumba, de espaldas a él como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Agotado a todos niveles posibles, Patrick se dejó caer contra una pared cercana y luchó por recuperar el aliento: tenía la frente perlada de sudor frío, un fortísimo dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que no iba a poder mantenerse siquiera en pie durante mucho tiempo más. Finalmente, el espectro se giró hacia él y posó su mirada en el joven: una vez más en sus ojos no había el odio ni el rencor que había visto en los rostros de los demás cardenales. No, en la mirada de su padre había ternura y compasión: era una mirada que emocionaba y que logró arrancar a Patrick un desgarrador sollozo al hacerle recordar de forma contundente que le había perdido para siempre, y todo por su culpa. Todo había sido por su culpa: su padre era un hombre dulce y gentil que lo había hecho todo por él, no se merecía acabar como había acabado.

Lentamente, el espectro tendió su mano hacia su hijo: le instaba a que le siguiera, a que le acompañara más allá de aquella jaula que era la existencia terrenal. No tenía sentido que sufriera más cuando podía poner punto y final a todo. Patrick tragó saliva con fuerza, de repente no podía parar de temblar: le asustaba mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero le asustaba aún más tener que quedarse y vivir toda una vida de sufrimiento y culpa. El joven avanzó hasta el interior de la capilla con paso cansado, apoyándose en la pared que había en el extremo de la misma: con cuidado, comenzó a levantar su manga derecha, desvelando aquello que había portado consigo todo el tiempo tratando de ocultar: era un abrecartas lo suficientemente afilado como para recordarle lo que había ido a hacer allí. Sólo bastarían un par de cortes lo suficientemente profundos y ya está: únicamente tendría que esperar junto a su padre hasta que todo acabara y allí tenía la certeza de que no le encontrarían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y, sin embargo, Patrick se sentía abrumado por el terror: miraba el abrecartas que tenía en sus manos y no podía creer que su vida fuera a terminar así. Pero no debía tener miedo, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se remangaba la otra manga, dejando su muñeca izquierda al descubierto. Sólo sería un momento.

- _¡Patrick!_

El joven se volvió sobresaltado hacia la entrada de la capilla: allí, inexplicablemente, se encontraba Claire Dilthey intentando recuperar el aliento como si hubiera recorrido a toda la velocidad la Basílica de San Pedro entera... Lo que probablemente podía haber hecho, lo que no sabía era cómo había logrado salir de la biblioteca y encontrarle. El sacerdote había estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera la había oído correr por los pasillos de las tumbas papales. La joven tragó saliva y alzó la mano hacia él tratando de tranquilizarle:

- Patrick, por favor, no lo hagas... - suplicó la periodista negando con la cabeza y los ojos hinchados. - Por favor...

Patrick negó con la cabeza: si antes había tenido dudas, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que no quería continuar con aquello. Ya lo había perdido todo, ya incluso Claire estaba al tanto de la persona en la que se había convertido. El joven negó una vez más con la cabeza ante la mirada desolada de la periodista.

- No puedo más con esto, Claire – dijo Patrick en apenas un hilo de voz.

- Lo sé – asintió ella, reprimiendo un sollozo a duras penas: toda aquella situación la estaba superando por momentos. - Sé que ahora mismo no ves solución a nada ni nada bueno por lo que seguir adelante... Pero esa no es la realidad, Patrick...

- ¡Sí que lo es! - le espetó él de repente.

- ¡No! - protestó ella dando un par de pasos hacia adelante sin que el sacerdote se diera cuenta. - Patrick, sé que todo esto ha sido muy duro para tí, horrible, ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarlo: pero te digo que ésta no es la solución, siempre hay esperanza...

La joven apretó los labios conteniendo el llanto como podía: no podía hacerlo, no podía desear de verdad llegar a esos extremos... Pero, de un modo u otro, Claire encontraba en aquella situación límite el aliento que necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte: tenía que salvarle la vida, debía hacerlo. Por su parte, Patrick tragó saliva y apretó los párpados, haciendo que sendas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, pero aún sin soltar ni por un momento el afilado objeto que portaba consigo.

- No sabes lo que es vivir así, Claire... - murmuró Patrick negando con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la joven, aunque la irritación que sentía en los ojos se lo dificultaba bastante. - No tienes la menor idea...

- Puede que no, Patrick, pero sí sé que no tienes por qué enfrentarte a todo esto tú solo – contestó ella con sinceridad y lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que Patrick volviera a centrar su atención en lo que pretendía hacer. - Quizás no te des cuenta ahora, pero has hecho tantísimo bien por el mundo en estos meses y podrías hacer muchísimo más, por favor, no te rindas... Mírame a mí, Patrick, tú me salvaste la vida... A mí y miles de personas incluso arriesgando su propia existencia al subir en ese helicóptero con la antimateria...

Ese pequeño recuerdo había hecho brotar una luz en el interior de Patrick: era verdad, lo había hecho. Porque era lo correcto, porque era lo que sentía que debía hacer, porque no soportaba la idea de que nadie más sufriera por su culpa. El sacerdote dejó escapar un sollozo y apoyó la frente en la mano que tenía libre: le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, sentía que se le iba a partir en dos. Oyó pasos en la estancia y volvió a abrir los ojos: Claire Dilthey había aprovechado para acercarse más a él, tendiéndole la mano en actitud conciliadora.

- Patrick, dame eso... - habló ella como pudo a pesar del miedo que estaba pasando. - Por favor, te lo suplico...

- No te acerques a mí, Claire – contestó el joven poniéndose a la defensiva. - No te lo voy a decir otra vez, no te des un paso: no estás segura si estás cerca de mí...

- Eso no es cierto – dijo la joven negando con la cabeza. - Tú sabes que eso no es verdad...

- Por favor, Claire, márchate – insistió una vez Patrick con voz lastimera, totalmente derrotado. - Soy una mala persona, no debería estar cerca de nadie y es por eso que tengo que hacer esto... Claire, márchate, de una vez...

La joven le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de no venirse abajo: no iba a abandonarle, por nada del mundo. Él había salvado su vida una vez, ahora era ella quien iba a salvarle a él: no podía concebir que a Patrick le ocurriera algo malo.

- Todo eso que estás diciendo... - comenzó a decir ella con cuidado. - Patrick, todo eso no es real: tú no eres una mala persona... Ni creo que vaya a ocurrirme nada si me acerco un poco más...

- ¡No, por el amor de Dios! - protestó el joven desesperado volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva, sujetando con más fuerza el abrecartas. - No quiero ni pensar en la idea que pudiera hacerte daño, Claire, no puedo...

El silencio de la estancia únicamente se veía interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y los sollozos de Patrick. La propia Claire ya tenía el rostro totalmente empapado de lágrimas cuando caminó hacia Patrick, borrando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. La joven tomó la mano con la que el sacerdote empuñaba el abrecartas con dulzura: no intentando forcejear con él, ni arrebatárselo a la fuerza, sino permitiendo a Patrick darse cuenta de que él mismo no quería eso. Poco a poco, los dedos del joven fueron dejando de hacer fuerza sobre el objeto, que acabó cayendo al suelo con un sonido metálico. La periodista lo apartó de un golpe con el pie y se volvió hacia Patrick que la miraba como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Claire se esforzó por esbozar una breve sonrisa y pasó con cariño una de sus manos por el cabello sudoroso del joven.

- ¿Ves cómo estoy bien, Patrick? - murmuró ella, haciendo porque su amigo la mirara a los ojos y no la rehuyera. - ¿Ves cómo todo lo que me has dicho no es cierto?... Es verdad que estás pasando una época horrible, pero sé que puedes superarlo y volver a tu vida normal... Y yo te juro por lo que más quiero que no voy a abandonarte, eso nunca...

Finalmente, Patrick asintió levemente con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al rostro, sorprendido de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo que se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas: justo cuando creía que se desvanecía sintió cómo los brazos de Claire se apresuraban a sostenerle, aunque ya habían acabado los dos arrodillados en el suelo de la estancia. Patrick alzó la mirada hacia la joven, quien trataba de sonreírle una vez más a través de sus propias lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te dije? - sonrió Claire brevemente. - No voy a abandonarte...

Abrumado por la inmensa gratitud que sentía hacia ella, Patrick tomó el rostro de Claire y la besó largamente en la mejilla, antes de volver a romper en sollozos mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a ella, quien le devolvía el abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo: sosteniéndole en sus brazos y acariciando con cuidado su cabello y su espalda con dulzura. Ella también dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y no dejaba de susurrar a su amigo que todo iba a salir bien, que no se preocupara por nada, que iba a salir de aquella situación. Cuando llegó Chartrand pocos instantes después, los encontró allí, abrazados en aquella pequeña capilla con los últimos vestigios de un llanto desconsolado. El joven guardia suizo reparó en sus amigos y poco después en el abrecartas que yacía abandonado en el suelo, el cual se apresuró a arrojar por una rendija que daba a las catacumbas, donde nadie podría encontrarlo.

- No te preocupes, Patrick – habló Chartrand, aunque Patrick se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara. - Le prometo que todo se solucionará, ya lo verá...

Pasaron unos largos momentos en los que ninguno de los tres no dijo nada, sino que todos parecían estar recuperándose poco a poco del susto: Claire seguía sosteniendo el abrazo de Patrick y depositando pequeños besos en su cabeza de cuando en cuando; el sacerdote ya apenas lloraba, pero daba la sensación de estar a punto de desmayarse, y el joven comandante comenzaba a pensar en un modo de llevarle de vuelta a los apartamentos papales sin armar un escándalo.

Si Patrick hubiera alzado la mirada tan solo por un momento se hubiera percatado de que la figura espectral de su padre seguía allí y, lejos de la expresión afable y comprensiva que había conocido, esta vez su mirada estaba llena de ira y de reproche. Como si se le hubiera escapado de entre los fríos dedos de la muerte.

* * *

**NdA:** Wow, no tenéis idea de lo duro de escribir que ha sido este capítulo: creo que ha sido el capi más duro que he tenido que escribir en toda mi vida. Patrick al final llegó a la misma encrucijada que en la novela original, únicamente que en esta ocasión contó con ayuda. Antes de que me preguntéis, los detalles de cómo Claire logró salir de la biblioteca y encontrar a Patrick vendrán en el próximo capi, no creáis que se me ha olvidado. Me gustaría explicaros algo más, pero llevo escribiendo muchas horas y estoy agotada – sí, escribir esto me ha exprimido las fuerzas de una forma bestial -. Como siempre, todo lo que pensáis del capi, las dudas sobre el mismo y todo lo que os apetezca contarme, en forma de reviews. Muchísimos besos a todas las que seguís por aquí: os quiero un montón, de corazón.


	16. Chapter 16

Poco imaginaba lo que le iba a deparar aquel día cuando había abierto los ojos esa misma mañana. Suponía que iba a ser algo complicado e incómodo debido a lo que había pasado el día anterior con Patrick, pero ni de lejos hubiera podido pensar que la situación iba a llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Pensaba que Patrick ya debía llevar arrastrando aquella carga y aquella idea desde hacía bastante tiempo y finalmente había acabado por estallar. Sólo con pensar que podría no haberle encontrado a tiempo... Claire Dilthey se pasó la mano por la frente, intentando no pensar más en aquello: aún no sabía ni cómo había logrado afrontar el resto del día tras ese intento frustrado de suicidio por parte de Patrick.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba encogida en uno de los sillones del despacho papal, donde también se encontraba el camarlengo Baggia – al que ella no había tenido oportunidad de conocer en persona antes, pero sabía que era el único cardenal superviviente de los cuatro cardenales secuestrados el verano anterior -, con la mejilla apoyada en un puño y tratando de no quedarse dormida mientras esperaba que Chartrand acudiera también allí; pero, tras todo lo vivido en las tumbas papales, el joven guardia suizo había pedido ayuda haciendo pasar la situación por un desvanecimiento. Por desgracia, Claire había tenido que marcharse de allí antes para que nadie hiciera preguntas extrañas sobre por qué se encontraba en un lugar tan alejado del destinado a los trabajadores de prensa.

Así pues, había tenido que volver a su puesto de trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado y eso había sido lo más difícil: se había lavado la cara en los baños y había procurado que no se le notara lo mucho que había llorado, pero nada de eso podía ocultar lo tremendamente nerviosa que se sentía. Había pasado el resto de su jornada laboral sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del ordenador mientras realizaba alguna búsqueda de vez en cuando para mantener la mente mínimamente ocupada, pero apenas si podía dejar de temblar. El resto de sus compañeros no dijeron nada, pero notaron lo extrañamente alterada que se hallaba, cosa que relacionaron con la escena del cardenal Strauss unas horas atrás.

Pero había sido horrible, tener que pasar allí todo ese tiempo con el corazón bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho, sin ninguna noticia de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Patrick, aún tratando de asimilar lo que había vivido. Después de mantenerse fuerte para impedir que su amigo cometiera una locura, nada más hubiera desahogado más a Claire que permitirse ella misma poder llorar y dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. No obstante, aunque no lo pareciera, las agujas del reloj fueron avanzando lentamente hasta que llegó la hora del final de su jornada: a la periodista le faltó prácticamente saltar de su asiento para salir de allí lo antes posible. Había acordado con Chartrand verse tras el fin de sus horas de trabajo en el despacho papal y eso había hecho: ahora se encontraba allí, esperándole, lidiando con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

No había podido ver a Patrick, por supuesto: su camarlengo le había explicado que habían hecho llamar a unos médicos del Gemelli para sedarle y llevaba todo el día durmiendo. Habían cancelado todas sus obligaciones de aquel día y del siguiente, pero no podían hacerlo por más tiempo sin que la gente se empezara a hacer preguntas. Llevaban ya unos largos minutos en silencio cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció el comandante Chartrand, llevando una taza humeante consigo.

- ¿Cómo está? - quiso saber el joven a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de Claire. - ¿Ninguna novedad?

- Ninguna, hijo, ninguna aún – habló Baggia con relativa serenidad. - Pero mejor que sea así: tiene que descansar después de todo lo que ha ocurrido...

Al contrario que el resto del Vaticano, el camarlengo Baggia sí sabía lo que realmente había pasado con Patrick. Chartrand había creído conveniente decírselo ya que, durante todas aquellas semana, el anciano cardenal había sido el primero en notar algo extraño en Patrick y en preocuparse por él. Así pues, sólo tres personas sabían lo que había ocurrido: el camarlengo Baggia, Alexandre Chartrand y Claire Dilthey. El resto de religiosos y trabajadores creían que se había tratado de un simple desvanecimiento por una bajada de tensión. A la vez que se recostaba levemente en el sillón de al lado, Chartrand tendió la taza que llevaba consigo a Claire.

- Es tila – dijo el joven mientras la periodista tomaba con cuidado el recipiente en sus manos. - He creído que después de todo esto la necesitaría...

- Necesitaría tres como ésta, realmente – habló Claire en apenas un murmullo mientras daba vueltas con la cucharilla al contenido de la taza.

- Bueno, no son tres pero sí son dos – aclaró Chartrand, haciendo que, por primera vez en todo el día, la joven esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

- Desde luego estás en todo... - suspiró ella. - Muchas gracias

La periodista suspiró mientras daba vueltas con la cuchara, pero finalmente dejó con cuidado la taza sobre una mesita cercana: agradecía a su amigo todo lo que se preocupaba por ella, pero en aquellos momentos aún sentía el estómago tan revuelto que se sentía incapaz de ingerir nada sin que ésto le provocara naúseas. Aún tenía cierta tensión en las sienes y lo cierto es que nada le hubiera gustado que poder cerrar los ojos y dormir durante un par de días... Pero no era aquello lo que ayudaría a Patrick a salir del pozo en el que estaba metido.

El camarlengo Baggia tomó asiento en un sillón cercano a donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes y les dedicó una media sonrisa: el anciano llevaba mucho tiempo preocupado por Patrick y el no poder compartir esos miedos con nadie estaba siendo una carga muy pesada para él. Claro que podría haber pedido ayuda sanitaria, pero los muros del Vaticano no son precisamente discretos y le preocupaba que la información, una vez filtrada, fuera transformada por los medios. No, ese asunto debía tratarse con tacto y con discreción: a Patrick no le faltaría de nada, pero tampoco podría recibir el mismo tipo de ayuda que un joven cualquiera. Era por ello que agradecía sumamente la presencia de Alexandre Chartrand y Claire Dilthey.

- Una vez más quiero agradeceros enormemente lo que ambos habéis evitado hoy... - comenzó a hablar Baggia con la voz algo cansada. - Y también que ambos estéis dispuestos a echar una mano en esta delicada situación...

Al oír esto, Claire cerró los ojos y se pasó las yemas de los dedos por los párpados: mentiría si dijera que ya había asimilado todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Baggia continuó hablando:

- Hoy es jueves: se han cancelado todos sus compromisos hasta el domingo – hizo saber el anciano, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. - Pero, Chartrand tú sabes bien que eso ya es mucho tiempo, y, señorita... – habló entonces dirigiéndose a Claire - ...realmente no podemos hacer más sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Aunque sabía que el cardenal Baggia hablaba con sensatez y con la mente clara, Claire tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ponerse a gritar que, en la habitación contigua, Patrick estaba completamente sedado después de haber intentado quitarse la vida... ¿Y lo único que le iban a conceder eran tres escasos días? La joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza para sí, pero no interrumpió la conversación: estaba tratando de pensar en algo que ella pudiera hacer... Pero aún se sentía perdida: nunca había estado en una situación similar y tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

- Bien, entonces, ¿estará aquí hasta el domingo? - preguntó Chartrand, refiriéndose a los apartamentos papales.

- Creo conveniente que permanezca aquí, a no ser que necesite dar un pequeño paseo... - contestó Baggia. - ... Y, por supuesto, esto último debería ser acompañado...

Pobre Patrick, pensó Claire. Sabía que se sentía lo suficientemente desgraciado como para creer que lo único que la vida podía depararle era dolor y desesperación, de ahí su decisión de... Claire ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas de repetirlo en su mente. Y ahora se desplegaban un montón de cuidados especiales para que no volviera a intentarlo, vigilándolo en todo... ¿Cómo iba Patrick a superar ese trauma si constantemente se le recordaba lo que había estado a punto de pasar? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente entonces? ¿Ponerle una cubertería de plástico?

- En realidad... - habló Claire, tomando la palabra en aquella pequeña discusión. - Yo creo que deberíamos hacer que Patrick se sintiera lo más cómodo posible... No digo que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada ni que no se tomen ciertas precauciones, por supuesto que no, pero sí creo que no le haríamos ningún bien recordándole cada dos por tres lo que... Lo que ha pasado.

Chartrand asintió a las palabras de Claire, haciendo que ésta se sintiera más segura de sus palabras. Se encontraban ante una situación que no tenía nada de fácil, pero estaba convencida de que si unían fuerzas podrían hacer que Patrick volviera a la vida que siempre había tenido y amado: la que se merecía y no esa oscura pesadilla que no encontraba límites entre sueños y realidad.

- Patrick estaba muy asustado y cuando la señorita Dilthey hizo que soltara, por sí mismo, el abrecartas... - Chartrand tomó aire y negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado – Quiero decir que él fue el primero en aterrorizarse ante lo que había estado a punto de hacer... Creo que no volverá a ocurrir nada semejante, pero si así fueran sus inclinaciones... Coincido con la señorita Dilthey en que debería hacerse con discreción, no poniéndole la etiqueta de "suicida reincidente".

- Chartrand... - protestó la joven en apenas un murmullo: no soportaba asociar esa palabra con Patrick.

El cardenal Baggia asintió, recostado en el sillón, meditando las propuestas del soldado y de la periodista: debido a lo que se vieron obligados a vivir hacía unos meses, esas dos personas habían formado parte del inmediato círculo de confianza de Patrick McKenna... Lo que ambos decían tenía toda la lógica del mundo y dio gracias a Dios no únicamente por las palabras de los jóvenes, sino también por su presencia allí y su decisión de ayudar a su amigo a salir de aquella situación.

- De acuerdo, entonces... - terminó diciendo el prelado. - Discreción y tacto. Mañana tendré que ausentarme durante todo el día: sé que es inoportuno pero se trata de un asunto delicado que no puedo retrasar más aún... ¿Puedo contar mañana con ustedes dos?

- Yo mañana libro... - murmuró Claire, sintiendo cómo el cansancio se apoderaba cada vez más de ella. - Por mí no hay ningún problema...

- Tiene que descansar usted también, señorita Dilthey – contestó Chartrand al ver que su amiga ya mantenía los ojos abiertos a duras penas. - Duerma todo lo que pueda: yo estaré con Patrick durante la mañana y usted podrá venir más despejada por la tarde.

La joven agradeció su oferta con una sonrisa y Chartrand recordó que aún no había informado a Patrick sobre el número 2899 y lo que realmente significaba... Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea decírselo al mismísimo día siguiente... Quizás fuera mejor que continuara él investigando un poco más por su cuenta, a ver si lograba averiguar algo más. No le sobraba tiempo: el cargo que ejercía en el cuartel de la guardia suiza le exigía una gran dedicación, además también estaba Erika, quien también tenía sus exigencias...

- Lo siento mucho, pero creo que yo me voy a marchar ya... - habló Claire conteniendo un bostezo a duras penas. - Realmente me muero de sueño y hay muchas cosas que tengo que procesar aún...

- No se preocupe, descanse y recupérese – le contestó afablemente el cardenal Baggia. - Ha sido un día complicado para todos nosotros.

Claire le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al anciano: le agradaba encontrar a gente así en el Vaticano cuando prácticamente todo el trato que tenía con la curia venía de la mano del cardenal Strauss y éste dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a respeto se refería. Además, Baggia era un superviviente más de los atentados del verano anterior y solamente por ello ya la joven sentía admiración por él. Patrick lo había elegido como camarlengo y Claire sentía que no podía haber elegido a mejor persona para ello.

- ¿Quiere que la acompañe a casa? - preguntó Chartrand, girándose en su asiento al ver que la periodista ya se había incorporado y se dirigía a la puerta de la estancia.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Chartrand, pero realmente necesito pensar – dijo ella, mirándole a la vez que giraba el picaporte. - Un paseo a solas no me vendrá mal en ese sentido.

El guardia suizo asintió levemente y Claire esbozó una media sonrisa antes de abandonar finalmente la estancia con una marcada expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Chartrand siguió conversando con el camarlengo Baggia unos cuantos minutos más, aunque la mayor parte de ese tiempo no estuvo prestando realmente atención, sino que sus pensamientos se escapaban hacia el misterioso número 2899 y todo lo que el mismo significaba. No creía que el día siguiente fuera el mejor momento para plantear a Patrick un asunto tan delicado como aquel: ni ese día, ni esa semana y puede que ni siquiera ese mes...

Lo había decidido: no diría nada hasta que no lograra descubrir algo más, no quería que Patrick se preocupara más de lo debido... Aunque todo aquel asunto no presagiaba nada bueno, de eso estaba más que seguro.

* * *

Claire Dilthey mentiría si dijera que había logrado dormir en condiciones aquella noche: a pesar de que se sentía agotada, estuvo horas dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar un sueño que no llegaba. Finalmente, logró dormir unas tres horas antes de que una pesadilla que no era sino un recuerdo de lo vivido aquella tarde, sólo que con un final mucho peor, consiguiera hacer que se despertara súbitamente, incorporándose rápidamente y sin dejar de temblar, intentando de que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón volvieran a un ritmo normal.

Para entonces eran sólo las seis de la mañana y los rayos del sol ya habían comenzado a asomarse con timidez por el horizonte de la ciudad italiana. La periodista se había dado un tiempo para recuperarse de aquella mala noche: había dado breves paseos por la casa, había derramado algunas lágrimas y, finalmente, había comenzado a prepararse para una nueva jornada laboral... Sólo que aquel día no tenía que trabajar, sino algo mucho más importante: algo que nunca había pensado que tendría que enfrentar como lo era hablar con una persona que había intentado quitarse la vida el día anterior. Aunque no tenía que ir a trabajar, sí tenía que acudir al Vaticano por lo que la joven siguió las condiciones de protocolo que le habían dado nada más firmar el contrato: escogió uno de los trajes de chaqueta y falda que tenía para las conexiones en directo y se recogió la melena rubia en una trenza francesa.

En aquellos momentos, puede que Patrick estuviera aún dormido, podía ser que Chartrand aún no hubiera ido a verle... Aunque no fuera necesario que acudiera allí hasta la tarde, Claire decidió salir a dar un paseo por las calles de la capital italiana. Todo era tan distinto fuera de los muros del Vaticano, donde todo era sobriedad y contención; hacía sólo unas pocas semanas que la periodista trabajaba allí y ya se maravillaba de ver el contraste de aquella institución con el ambiente que la rodeaba. Claire sonrió al dejar paso a unos niños pequeños que se perseguían corriendo y gritándose en italiano, saludó a algunos vecinos de la zona que ya la conocían y se dejó perder por unos instantes entre el río de turistas que comenzaban a realizar sus visitas en Roma.

Al ver tanta actividad, tanta alegría, tanta vida en el ambiente, Claire no pudo evitar pensar que a Patrick no le hacía ningún tiempo estar encerrado, aunque fuera en una jaula dorada con muchísimas habitaciones y pasillos sin descubrir: tenía sus audiencias con los fieles, claro, pero la periodista no podía no preguntarse si únicamente aquello era suficiente. Patrick era sólo un hombre, no un semidiós, ni un iluminado ni nada de lo que los demás pudieran pensar: era un ser humano y quizás sólo necesitara que se le tratara más como tal, no como a una persona que se supone que es la representación de Dios en la Tierra. Era una carga enormemente pesada, incluso para alguien como él, que había demostrado tanta fuerza y tanta valentía en unos momentos tan oscuros como los vividos el pasado mes de Junio.

Fue entonces cuando a Claire se le ocurrió una idea: puede que no fuera brillante, quizás ni siquiera fuera buena... Pero sentía que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien que conociera la faceta más humana de Patrick... Y sólo podía pensar en una persona apropiada para aquello.

* * *

Estaba a sólo un par de pasos y todavía dudaba sobre si era correcto que ella estuviera allí. Estaba haciendo tiempo para que los turistas que quedaban por allí, visitando y rezando en las vetustas sepulturas de los anteriores sucesores de san Pedro, dieran por terminada su visita y salieran de nuevo a la planta principal de la Basílica de san Pedro. No obstante, faltaban pocos minutos para que se cerrara la entrada a turistas hasta la tarde: a ella, como trabajadora de la institución, no le dirían nada al ver su acreditación, pero de igual manera Claire esperaba que pasar inadvertida.

La joven miraba a su alrededor, observando con atención los arcos que daban salida a cada área, los pequeños techos abovedados que había sobre su cabeza. Si algo le llamaba poderosamente la atención de aquel lugar era la sobriedad de la decoración del mismo. Si bien en las plantas superiores cada pequeño espacio estaba cuidadosamente pintado, esculpido o adornado, allí en la enorme cripta vaticana imperaba el color blanco del mármol allá donde posaba la vista. Había algunas sepulturas antiguas que sí destacaban notablemente sobre las otras, con sus estatuas yacientes o sus trabajados relieves. Pero, por lo que veía a su alrededor, los pontífices más recientes habían decidido descansar de una manera más sobria: únicamente con una lápida que señalaba en lugar donde estaban enterrados o con un sarcófago en la superficie, del blanco más puro como el resto de la estancia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se obligó a caminar más deprisa para poder salir de allí cuanto antes. No era la silenciosa compañía de aquellos que ya no estaban lo que la perturbaba, sino el hecho de que el mismo día anterior, en aquel mismo lugar, había estado a punto de ocurrirle algo terrible a alguien a quien ella apreciaba mucho... Y lo peor de todo era el pensar que habría sido por su propia mano, que su amigo estaba tan absolutamente desesperado que no veía nada en la vida por lo que continuar en ella. Pero Claire no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Patrick: en aquellos últimos momentos, había decidido acudir a llorar sobre la tumba de su padre, teniendo toda intención de morir junto a él. La periodista aún no había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres, pero podía entender que Patrick extrañara con todo el dolor de su corazón la presencia de aquel que un día le acogió como un hijo, sin miedo a lo que dijeran los demás, únicamente en un intento de proteger y dar amor a un niño que de la noche a la mañana se había quedado solo en el mundo.

Claire tragó ligeramente saliva y dobló la última esquina que le quedaba para llegar a su lugar de destino, cruzándose una pareja de turistas que ya finalizaban su visita. Le ponía el vello de punta volver a estar en aquella pequeña capilla, donde casi aún podía ver a su amigo gritándole el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, donde de hecho podía ver el imbornal por donde había caído el abrecartas después de que Chartrand lo desviara hacia allí con una patada. Tomando aire e intentando dejar atrás esos recuerdos tan sumamente recientes, se dirigió al único sepulcro que había en aquella capilla.

Era extremadamente sencillo: un sarcófago de mármol sin relieve ni decoración alguna, hasta tal punto que la única inscripción que había en el mismo era el nombre del pontífice que allí yacía. El nombre del pontífice, no del hombre que había tras él. Ni siquiera ponía fecha alguna. Todo lo que alguna vez fue el padre adoptivo de Patrick se veía reducido a un mero nombre más que añadir a una larga lista de jefes de la Iglesia, pero sin nada más por lo que el mundo pudiera recordarle. Sintiéndose sobrecogida por todo aquello, Claire depositó las flores blancas que había llevado consigo todo el tiempo sobre la fría y pesada lámina de mármol que cubría el féretro.

Nunca se le había dado bien rezar y sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo como para empezar en aquellos momentos. Tampoco sabría decir si comprendía exactamente lo que significaba la oración: sí sabía, por supuesto, las plegarias tradicionales que se repetían cada día en cualquier parte del mundo... Pero, aunque respetaba el modo de pensar de otras personas, para ella no eran sino palabras vanas: por ello pensó que, al igual que hacía su hermano, lo único que necesitaba era hablar y sentir que la persona a quien se dirigía la escuchaba.

Dejando escapar el aire una vez más, la joven se arrodilló en el suelo con cuidado, posando la palma de la mano sobre el relieve del nombre grabado en el mármol. Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a hablar:

- Usted no me conoce... - dijo la joven abriendo los ojos de nuevo y sintiéndose menos como si todo aquello no fuera una completa locura. - Usted y yo no nos conocimos nunca, pero sí conozco a Patrick... Soy amiga de su hijo y ahora le necesita mucho...

La joven se interrumpió ahí, bajando la mirada y parpadeando para disipar la irritación en sus ojos: aquel era un momento tan sumamente humano e íntimo que no podía evitar emocionarse un poco. Quizás ella no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí, quizás lo que estaba haciendo no servía para nada... Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, necesitaba estar allí, teniendo esa conversación con alguien que nunca la conoció y que nunca podría contestarle... Pero necesitaba creer que, de algún modo u otro, sus palabras sí eran escuchadas.

- Tengo entendido que usted le crió desde que era un niño... - continuó hablando Claire en apenas un murmullo, con el nudo que sentía en la garganta se veía incapaz de hablar a un volumen normal. - Le salvó y le convirtió en el joven amable, gentil y bueno que yo conozco ahora... Alguien que ayer mismo estaba decidido a matarse... - el rostro de la joven se contrajo entonces en un gesto de dolor que nadie vio. Tomó aire y suplicó - Por favor, por favor... Si es que de alguna manera puede oírme ahora, necesito que me ayude a salvarle una vez más... Me veo incapaz de hacerlo yo sola...

La periodista alzó la acuosa mirada únicamente para comprobar que se hallaba sola, como efectivamente se encontraba: sólo oía a su alrededor unos pasos lejanos que debían pertenecer al servicio de limpieza que trabajaba después de cada horario de visitas turísticas. Claire decidió darse prisa y se incorporó de nuevo, dedicando una última mirada al sepulcro sobre el que yacían ahora esas pequeñas flores blancas. En un gesto de despedida, la joven depositó un leve beso en la palma de su mano y ésta sobre la superficie de la tumba.

- Gracias por salvarle, en todos los sentidos a los que se puede salvar a alguien... Y cuide de él, incluso ahora que están separados: él le quiso más que a nada, estoy segura...

Incapaz de permanecer en aquel lugar ni un segundo más, la joven se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar con paso ligero, sintiendo cómo toda la emoción que la había embargado comenzaba a disiparse y ella a encontrarse más tranquila. Ella nunca había pensado que esos momentos de recogimiento no sirvieran para nada: aunque no fuera una persona particularmente religiosa, sí había hallado un leve consuelo al hablar a su hermano cada vez que iba a visitar su tumba. Le hacía sentirle cerca, sentía que estaba allí y la escuchaba, como siempre había hecho, y es que había cosas que se sentia incapaz de expresar con palabras.

* * *

Se encontraba aturdido y con un dolor de cabeza que parecía no querer abandonarle en un futuro próximo, pero lo adjudicaba al hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo dormido. Por lo menos, aquella vez no había tenido pesadillas y si las había tenido estaba claro que estaba demasiado agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, como para retenerlas en su memoria. Desde que había despertado, allá por las doce de la mañana de ese día, todo cuanto se había encontrado era con una condescendencia por parte de aquellos que le rodeaban que le hacía sentir muy incómodo. A pesar de que sabía que lo que había tratado de hacer el día anterior no era conocido más que por tres personas, se sentía igual de apagado que si hubiera sido publicado en las portadas de todos los periódicos del mundo.

Antes, había tratado de llevar la situación como había podido, pero siempre manteniéndose mínimamente fuerte e intentando no preocupar a los demás; pero estaba claro de que no podría volver a comportarse de aquella manera sin toparse con la mirada preocupada de su camarlengo o de Chartrand. El joven había ido a verle esa mañana y había tratado de hablar con él e interesarse por su estado de salud, pero Patrick no se sentía realmente cómodo para conversar con nadie: tanto si se obviaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior como si se hablaba libremente de ello. Lo único que deseaba era que el resto del día pasara lo antes posible para poder volver a la cama: en aquellos momentos prefería no ser consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo, como si hubiera dejado que todo lo malo que le había ocurrido le atropellara dejándole hecho pedazos sin siquiera intentar de evitar el golpe. Antes él solía ser el tipo de gente en la que los demás se apoyaban en tiempos de desdicha y en aquellos momentos ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su propio estado de ánimo arriba. Ojalá no hubiera hecho nada el día anterior, así hubiera podido seguir pretediendo que no ocurría nada malo, continuar con sus obligaciones de la mejor manera que pudiera sin que los demás intentaran aligerarle la carga de aquella manera. No creía que lo mejor para él fuera que el camarlengo Baggia hubiera decidido por su cuenta que era mejor quitarle responsabilidades de encima, aquello únicamente le proporcionaba más tiempo para pensar en lo atrapado que se sentía, en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra. Más que desear no haber intentado nada el día anterior, Patrick comenzaba a lamentar que le hubieran encontrado.

Pero Chartrand y Claire podían llegar a ser increíblemente testarudos, especialmente ella.

Recordaba que el comandante de la guardia suiza le había comentado aquella mañana que tendrían que llamar a un carpintero para que reparara en lo medida de lo posible las puertas de la biblioteca de la Basílica ya que la periodista, al verse encerrada y asustada por lo que creía que podía pasar, había agarrado un extintor para emergencias que había en la otra punta de la estancia y se había puesto a golpear con él tanto la cerradura como las puertas. Aquellos ruidos habían bastado a Chartrand para oírla y sacarla de allí, aunque para entonces la joven había logrado hacer un estropicio a tener en cuenta.

En cualquier otro momento un incidente podría haberle hecho cierta gracia o enfadarle, pero hacía tiempo que sentía que nunca volvería a sentir nada parecido a la alegría. Por el amor de Dios, si ni siquiera la había sentido cuando le habían salvado la vida, ¿qué podría hacer que volviera a ser el que era y ver que la vida era algo que merecía la pena ser vivida? Lo lamentaba sobre todo por todo el trabajo extra que estaba dando al camarlengo Baggia y a Chartrand, pensó el sacerdote mientras se masajeaba con cuidado las sienes - aún sentado en el mismo sillón en el que se había refugiado nada más despertarse -, sólo faltaba Claire Dilthey para hacer un pleno al tres.

Pero verse de nuevo allí un día más, volviéndose a sentir aterrado y desesperado por algo que no podía controlar, le producía más inquietud que cualquier otra cosa. Ya estaba avanzada la tarde y aún no había recibido ninguna de las indeseables visitas que lo habían atormentado las últimas semanas, pero Patrick sentía que volverían, aún cuando pareciera que se habían ido para no volver: siempre lo hacían. Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta del despacho papal le hicieron volver a la realidad. El joven dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano derecha mientras daba permiso a quien quiera que fuera que se encontraba al otro lado para acceder a la estancia.

_- Avanti_ – murmuró él en un susurro apenas audible.

La puerta se abrió y cuando él alzó la vista pudo ver a Claire, vacilante, pidiendo permiso para entrar con tan sólo su mirada azul. Patrick dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró hacia un lado, bajando la vista y apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano: realmente no quería verla, no después de lo que había ocurrido ayer... Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba nuevamente, pero no le hacía falta alzar la mirada para saber que la periodista no se había marchado, sino que debía seguir junto a la puerta intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - oyó finalmente hablar a Claire Dilthey.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella y le bastó únicamente esa mirada para saber cómo se sentía: incómoda, temerosa... Pero también firme a la vez: estaba claro que ella era una de esas personas que jamás se rendían, que siempre seguían luchando a pesar de haber perdido muchas batallas. El día anterior se había sentido confortado por ella, casi incluso salvado por ella, pero en aquellos momentos se avergonzaba muchísimo y apenas si podía mirarla a la cara. No se creía merecedor de la compasión o de la preocupación de alguien, y mucho menos de la de ella; siempre había considerado a Claire como una brisa fresca en un espacio viciado o como una pequeña luz en las tinieblas: quizás ni la brisa ni el rayo de luz fueran lo suficiente fuertes, pero bastaban su mera presencia para que el aire fuera más puro, para que la oscuridad se viera quebrada...

Al no obtener respuesta de un Patrick que aún parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que en el aquí y ahora, Claire dejó escapar el aire y caminó los pasos que la separaban de él. Patrick estaba sentado en un sillón al fondo de la habitación, no en el escritorio donde siempre parecía estar analizando documentos y firmando papeles cuya naturaleza ella desconocía; ahora la imagen que tenía ante sí se asemejaba más a la que Claire siempre había visto en sus predecesores: una persona agotada, cansada de llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas. Pero Patrick era tan joven y era tan fuerte: quizás él no lo pudiera ver ahora, pero había sido increíblemente valiente y Claire sabía que la suya era una fortaleza firme que, tras mucho padecer, había acabado resquebrajándose.

Como él seguía ignorándola, la joven tomó asiento en un sillón cercano al suyo – se encontraba casi enfrente -, pero aún así Patrick permanecía con una mano apoyada en el mentón con la mirada perdida, como si analizara profundamente sus más antiguos recuerdos.

- Patrick – le llamó ella finalmente, posando su mano sobre el brazo del sacerdote.

El mencionado sintió un leve sobresalto al volver a la realidad y verse forzado a prestarle atención a Claire: estaba claro que no pensaba irse a ningún sitio hasta que no lograra hablar con él. Patrick esbozó una sonrisa triste y, negando con la cabeza, se apartó lo suficiente como para que ella tuviera que retirar la mano.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Claire? - le preguntó el joven con voz cansada, esta vez manteniendo la mirada de la periodista.

- Porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, Patrick – respondió ella de inmediato, sorprendida ante tal pregunta: ¿cómo podía cuestionarse su presencia allí después de todo? - Ayer... - Claire tomó aire y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando – Dios mío, si te hubiera pasado algo...

- No quiero hablar de ayer – murmuró Patrick, interrumpiendo a la joven y volviendo a pasear su mirada por cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Claire tragó saliva y asintió: comprendía que la situación para Patrick debía haber sido más crítica que para nadie, que su dolor había llegado a unos límites que ella ni siquiera quería imaginar... Aunque mentiría si dijera que ella no creía haberse sentido así nunca, lo de Eddie era aún una herida no cerrada que muchas veces se abría en el interior de su pecho, haciéndola sentir como si algo ardiera dentro de sí, algo que le dolía y que sólo la hacía querer gritar y sollozar por haberle perdido. Pero jamás había pensado en suicidarse... Para que Patrick aquella fuera su única solución, su situación debía ser mil veces más desesperada de lo que había sido la suya. Tanto el cardenal Strauss como Chartrand habían hablado de ataques de pánico, ansiedad, posibles alucinaciones... Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que tenía que sacarle de ese pozo, sin importar lo profundo u oscuro que éste pudiera ser.

Una reacción en su amigo la hizo volver a la realidad: de repente, había girado bruscamente el rostro hacia el lado contrario y su respiración se había acelerado bastante... Incluso creía empezar a ver pequeñas perlas de sudor en su frente. El joven se aferraba con fuerza a los reposabrazos de su sillón mientras trataba de mantener la mirada apartada de la entrada del despacho, ya temblando ligeramente. Claire giró el rostro hacia allá y no vio nada, pero ¿qué mala pasada le podía estar jugando a Patrick su atormentada mente?

- Patrick, ven aquí... - dijo ella tendiéndole la mano e inclinándose un poco hacia él, quien seguía completamente paralizado por el terror.

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza: había cerrado los ojos y apretaba los párpados con fuerza. Murmuraba cosas en voz baja, Claire al principio creyó que eran oraciones, pero cuando el silencio se hizo más intenso pudo adivinar que eran peticiones: que se marcharan, que ella misma se fuera de allí.

- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte – afirmó Claire con convicción, tomando a Patrick de las dos manos, aunque él (sumido en su miedo) se resistía incluso a que le tocara. - Patrick, estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún lado... Escúchame e intenta tranquilizarte, respira hondo y deja escapar el aire por la boca...

Al principio, Patrick intentó hacer que la periodista le soltara, pero únicamente sirvió para que las murallas que él mismo había construido para mantenerse a salvo de todo lo que le rodeaba empezaran a resquebrajarse una vez más, igual que había ocurrido el día anterior. La decisión con la que hablaba Claire le conmovía, la manera en la que entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos hacía que se le encogiera el corazón, se sentía como si estuviera sujetando las únicas manos que podían hacerle levantarse de nuevo... Pero aquello no era posible, las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos como para que Claire pudiera arreglarlo únicamente siendo increíblemente obstinada: sentía que su vida había alterada para horriblemente mal y dudaba mucho de que pudiera volver a cambiar.

- Patrick – volvió a llamarle la joven, intentando que él pudiera oírla por encima del pánico que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ante algo que sólo él percibía. - Estás bien, estás sano y salvo, intenta controlar tu pánico... Háblame... - insistió nuevamente Claire, intentando que su amigo desviara su atención de aquello que lo aterraba tanto. - Cuéntame cualquier cosa, cualquier pensamiento, dime algo que yo no sepa...

El rostro de Patrick se contrajo en una expresión de dolor y negó nuevamente con la cabeza mientras sendas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados. La misma Claire tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y parpadear varias veces para evitar que la pesambre terminara por apoderarse de ella también: no podía hundirse ella también, ahora que él la necesitaba.

- De acuerdo, empezaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Claire apretando con cariño las manos de Patrick, para cerciorarse de que escuchaba lo que le decía. - Después tienes que hablar tú también, ¿vale?

No obtuvo más respuesta que el temblor que sentía en las manos de Patrick y toda la tensión que seguía viviendo en su interior. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera en silencio, más tiempo contaría Patrick para dejarse llevar por el pánico y eso no pensaba permitirlo.

- Elizabeth – se apresuró a hablar la joven de lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, aún sin saber muy bien si era una buena idea. - Mi madre se llama Elizabeth, pero mi padre siempre la llama Lizzie, desde que se conocieron e incluso ahora, después de tantos años casados... - Claire no pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar esa costumbre de su padre – De hecho, pensaron en llamarme como ella en un principio...

Aunque él la escuchaba y ella había conseguido llamar su atención, aunque fuera sólo parcialmente, Patrick no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto al girarse hacia la entrada de la estancia: los cuatro prefiriti, aquella vez no estaba su padre, nunca se habían presentado ante él más de uno cada vez y eso bastaba para hacer que su corazón latiera violentamente en el interior de su pecho. Entonces Claire, incluso tras rechazarla varias veces, se había acercado y le había tomado de las manos, apretándolas con cariño y susurrándole palabras de apoyo y consuelo. Le había dicho que hablara con ella, que le contara cualquier cosa... Al principio Patrick no lo había tenido en cuenta, pero se le había ocurrido una posibilidad: ¿qué sucedería si ignoraba aquellas visiones? Nunca antes había tratado de ignorarlas, sino que le habían alterado y aterrado profundamente hasta llevarle al límite. No estaba para nada seguro de si iba a funcionar, pero estaba desesperado y no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- Mi madre se llamaba María – habló al fin Patrick, interrumpiendo a Claire, aunque ella dejó escapar una sonrisa y apretó sus manos instándole a seguir hablando con ella. En algún lugar de su mente, Patrick había conseguido rescatar algunas imágenes de la que había considerado la etapa más dichosa de su vida: cuando era sólo un niño y salía a pasear de la mano de su adorada madre, a cuyo lado siempre se sentía querido y a salvo de cualquier cosa. - Era de un pueblo pequeño de aquí, de Italia, aunque vivió un tiempo en Francia. Era la persona que más quería en el mundo...

La periodista asintió levemente con la cabeza, aunque el joven no pudiera verla ya que aún mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Pero aquello era lo de menos: le había hecho caso, estaba intentando centrar su atención en otra cosa, en hablar con ella. Por eso no podía quedarse callada, tenía que impedir que el pánico volviera a paralizarle. Además, al haber hablado de su madre a la que perdió cuando sólo tenía diez años, no quería que Patrick se centrara en temas que pudieran hacer que volviera a hundirse. Tal vez algo más trivial...

- Mi cumpleaños es el veintiséis de agosto – dijo la joven, devolviendo entonces la palabra a Patrick.

- El mío el diez de noviembre – contestó de inmediato él, casi como si fuera una respuesta autómatica.

Demasiado trivial, pensó Claire. Tenía que decirle algo más y, en cualquier otra situación, Patrick y ella no hubieran tenido el menor problema en encontrar un interés común del que hablar. Pero ahora se trataba de un Patrick cada vez más aterrado consiguiera ignorar lo que le estaba atormentando incluso en aquellos precisos instantes. Al ver que los segundos pasaban y no se le ocurría nada, Claire casi se sentía contra la pared: no sabía en absoluto qué decir... Hasta que una vez más, a su mente acudió alguien de su familia: alguien muy especial para ella.

- Tengo el sobrino más guapo del mundo – habló Claire sin poder evitar sonreír al mencionar al hijo de su hermano, de tan sólo dos años.

Fue entonces cuando Patrick abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, no hacia aquello que tanto le había aterrado y obligado a cerrarlos, hacia Claire. ¿Ella tenía un sobrino? Era algo que no le había dicho la vez anterior, cuando ella había empezado a hablarle de su único hermano que había fallecido dos años atrás. A pesar del dolor que Claire sentía por la ausencia de su hermano, sólo con mencionar a su sobrino su rostro se había visto iluminado por una serena felicidad que no podía ocultar.

- ¿Un sobrino? - preguntó él finalmente. - No sabía que tu hermano había tenido un hijo

Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, de donde sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a buscar en el mismo. Sin darse apenas cuenta, el ambiente cargado de tensión y desesperación que se había creado en la habitación durante todo el día, se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco dando paso a una sensación que, si bien no era un bienestar total, sí hacía pensar en que una pequeña luz había bastado para quebrar esa oscuridad en la que se hallaba inmerso. Y todo por Claire, pensó Patrick extrañado: era increíble el efecto que una simple sonrisa suya podía tener en él.

- Es un niño buenísimo y tan tranquilo, aquí está... – dijo Claire dejando de teclear y tendiéndole el móvil a Patrick para que pudiera ver la foto que había aparecido en la pantalla. - La foto es de poco antes de que yo volviera a Roma, dime si no es lo más bonito que has visto...

El joven se inclinó hacia adelante para poder observar mejor la imagen que le tendía ella y no tardó en esbozar una tímida sonrisa al ver aquella fotografía. La foto debía haber sido tomada por otra persona porque en ella aparecía Claire sosteniendo a su sobrino sentado en su regazo, ambos posando de forma divertida para la cámara. Tenían los rostros el uno al lado del otro: la periodista imitaba la boca de un pez con los ojos muy abiertos y al pequeño aquello parecía divertirle sobremanera. Era rubio, no tendría más de dos años y, para sorpresa de Patrick, tenía un iris de cada color... O eso le parecía.

- ¿De qué color son sus ojos? - preguntó Patrick, intentando fijarse mejor en la imagen que le mostraba la periodista.

- Oh, eso no podría decírtelo con seguridad, tiene uno de cada color... - respondió ella señalando con cuidado la imagen, aunque Patrick ya se había percatado de ello. - Se llama heterocromía y la verdad es que es algo que se da en muy pocos casos, aunque tampoco se trata de algo nocivo para él, no te preocupes...

Patrick sonrió y dejó que Claire volviera a guardar su teléfono móvil.

- Tienes mucha suerte, Claire: no me equivoco al pensar que debe ser la alegría de la casa. Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Edmund, igual que mi hermano – contestó la joven asintiendo con la cabeza. - Y definitivamente aciertas, el pequeño Eddie es una personita muy especial... Le queremos muchísimo.

El sacerdote asintió levemente y el silencio volvió a invadir la estancia, aunque la tensión y la negativa inicial de Patrick a hablar con Claire había desaparecido momentáneamente. Aún no veía solución a su actual situación: es más, dudaba mucho que existiera tal solución. Estaba desesperado, nunca había vivido nada igual en su vida, nada que lo estuviera consumiendo tanto físicamente como mentalmente a una velocidad atroz sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Además, pensaba que se merecía todo aquello, era lo menos que podía ofrecer después de todo lo que había pasado aunque nada lo compensaría jamás. Sin embargo, Claire le trataba bien, más que bien: estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que se hundiera; era dulce, compasiva y cariñosa, Patrick sabía muy bien que no se merecía siquiera el tenerla por amiga.

- Claire... - empezó a decir el sacerdote llamando la atención de ella. No sabia cómo empezar a hablar: habían en él tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantos miedos, tantas dudas que se sentía incapaz de poner un cierto orden. Pero referente a ella, todo se resumía en una única pregunta. - ...¿Por qué crees que merece la pena salvarme? ¿Qué ves en mí?

La periodista agachó la mirada un momento ante la pregunta de Patrick: había sido totalmente sincera, a pesar de todo Patrick seguía creyendo que no había motivo alguno para intentar ayudar a superar ese bache. La entristecía ver el modo en que Patrick pensaba de sí mismo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él significaba para ella. No podía imaginar qué hubiera sido de ella si no le hubiera conocido aquel fatídico verano, únicamente unos meses, en más de un sentido. Sabía que Patrick McKenna era una de esas personas genuinamente buenas y puras de corazón, era de esas personas con cuya mera presencia el mundo era un lugar mejor, que sentía que no muchas más personas pudieran conocerle por lo que realmente era porque estaban perdiéndose la ocasión de conocer a una persona extraordinaria, en todos los aspectos posibles... Y él no veía nada de eso en sí mismo.

Incapaz de expresarse con palabras en aquellos momentos, Claire se inclinó hacia Patrick y posó con cuidado su mano derecha en su pecho, donde se hallaba su corazón. Aquel simple gesto mudo hizo que el joven sintiera cómo una sensación cálida y agradable se apoderaba de él, naciendo allí donde latía su ahora levemente acelerado corazón. La periodista asintió y le miró a los ojos.

- Todo lo que ví hace unos meses, Patrick, tu corazón – habló ella con voz sincera y a la vez sintiendo que le faltaban las palabras. - Eres la mejor persona que he conocido jamás y no hubo nada que no hicieras por mí cuando la que estaba pasando un mal momento era yo... Todo lo que yo pueda hacer por tí siempre será pequeño en comparación con todo lo que tú hiciste. Por eso sé que merece la pena ayudarte.

Durante aquellos breves instantes, Claire había conseguido hacer recordar a Patrick todo lo que él había sido: todo lo que él era en realidad. No podía hacer otra cosa que intentar mejorar, día a día, por ella. Porque era imposible no rendirse hacia la ternura con la que lo trataba, porque sabía que nadie más podría salvarle si no era ella. Al pensar en todo esto, Patrick sintió cómo un fuerte nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y apartó la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de volver a sentirse lo suficientemente entero como para poder pronunciar una única petición de cuya respuesta dependía todo.

- Por favor, no me abandones ahora – murmuró Patrick con la voz quebrada.

- No, por supuesto que no – se apresuró a contestar Claire, sorprendida de que él pensara que ella podía dejarle en aquellos momentos tan duros. Alzó la mano que había apoyado en el pecho de Patrick para posarla ahora en su mejilla, una mano que pronto Patrick cubrió con la suya, manteniéndola contra su rostro. - Eso ni siquiera lo pienses, Patrick, no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pienso marcharme para que me creas, pero no voy a hacerlo.

El joven asintió tras unos momentos, aún sosteniendo la mano de su amiga junto a su rostro: únicamente giró levemente para besar la palma de la mano de ella, haciendo que Claire le respondiera al gesto con una nueva caricia en la mejilla. Era curioso: había pensado que le resultaría difícil no encontrarse algo incómoda en compañía de Patrick, pero era absolutamente imposible no estar cómoda en su compañía. Encontraba encantador cómo había depositado un pequeño beso en la palma de su mano, un gesto que no había esperado pero que había hecho que se preguntara si era posible tener cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Lo único que temía era dejarse llevar por aquel cariño y ese agradable sentimiento que sentía al estar con él, como había ocurrido unos meses atrás. Se hallaba perdida en estas divagaciones cuando Patrick le alzó con cuidado la barbilla, temiendo que su bajo ánimo hubiera terminado por afectarle a ella también, pero no era ése el caso: los ojos azules de Claire no podían transmitir más bienestar y serenidad.

- Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo – habló de nuevo la joven, volviendo a acariciar el rostro de él con su dedo pulgar.

No obtuvo más respuesta que una triste sonrisa de alguien que agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y aún así tenía sus reservas y dudas en cuanto si todo aquello iba a salir bien. El joven posó la mano con la que había sostenido la barbilla de Claire en la mejilla de ella, apartándole unos cabellos rebeldes que se resistían a permanecer recogidos tras la oreja. La periodista no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante este nuevo contacto: todo en él era tan acogedor, tan cálido, que sintió que no quería ese momento terminara nunca. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, algo había cambiado: Patrick estaba más cerca de ella, incluso lo suficiente cerca como besarla. Claire, sorprendida, echó el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, pero al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas porque aquello se convirtiera en algo más que un simple gesto de cariño entre amigos. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, que ya habría sufrido por ello lo bastante hasta que se había hecho a la idea y no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Pero, ¿sería tan malo volver a besarle sólo una vez?

Al ver que ella no ofrecía resistencia, Patrick se inclinó más hacia ella y a la vez la atrajo hacia sí. Claire desistió y terminó cerrando los ojos buscando ese beso que anhelaba y rehuía a la vez, un beso que nunca llegó pues el ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran y giraran el rostro hacia la misma. La periodista se quiso morir de vergüenza: el que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta no era otro que el cardenal Strauss, quien contemplaba la escena con expresión ceñuda.

No se hallaban tan cerca el uno del otro como para que pudieran besarse y sin embargo Claire estaba segura de que estaban más cerca de lo que era políticamente correcto, por no hablar de que sus manos seguían unidas. La periodista se incorporó, soltando la mano de Patrick.

- Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho muy tarde, no quiero ni imaginarme la hora que será... - dijo ella rápidamente intentando aparentar normalidad, pero no le hizo falta observar mucho al cardenal Strauss para saber que no le había convencido ni por un momento.

Por otro lado, Patrick se mantenía todo lo sereno que podía pero al mismo sentía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo primero que le pedía su conciencia era pedirle disculpas a Claire por ese acercamiento tan inadecuado: ella sólo trataba de ayudarle y él se lo correspondía así. La periodista abandonó la estancia, no sin antes girarse un poco para ver a Patrick e intentar transmitirle que no pasaba nada pero no creyó mucho éxito. El cardenal Strauss se apartó sólo un par de centímetros para dejarla salir del lugar, visiblemente enfadado. Patrick creyó que el cardenal iba a decirle algo, pero éste optó por abandonar el despacho bruscamente y con el único pensamiento de que tenía que quitarse de encima a ese insecto molesto que era la periodista escocesa lo antes posible.

De nuevo a solas en su despacho, Patrick tuvo tiempo de comprobar que no había ninguna aparición allí: que debía haber desaparecido cuando hablaba con Claire. ¿Y si eso significaba que el ignorarlas hacía que se fueran? Entre esta duda y la profunda vergüenza que sentía al haberse dejado llevar por algo a lo que ni siquiera era capaz de poner nombre, el joven se sobresaltó al oír sonar el teléfono que había sobre el escritorio. Dejó escapar el aire, Patrick se incorporó de su asiento y descolgó el teléfono, preguntándose de quién podía tratarse a esas horas en las que no solía recibir llamadas.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó el sacerdote, sosteniendo el teléfono junto a su rostro.

- ¿A crees que jugabas con el número de ayer?

Era la misma voz fría y amenazante que se había puesto en contacto con él unas semanas atrás. La sorpresa de Patrick al escucharle fue que retrocedió un par de pasos, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Estás muy equivocado si crees que eligiendo el camino fácil todo esto se va a terminar – continuó diciendo la persona al otro lado del teléfono. - El tablero está dispuesto y las piezas apenas han comenzado a moverse... Esto no ha hecho más que empezar y la partida sólo terminará cuando yo decida.

Sin añadir nada más ni dar tiempo a que Patrick contestara, se oyó al otro de la línea el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada. El joven sacerdote colgó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por la frente, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dejó caer en un asiento cercano, intentando controlar un nuevo ataque de ansiedad: ¿quién era aquella persona? ¿Qué quería conseguir con todo aquello?

Si bien había creído las palabras de apoyo de Claire Dilthey, también había creído estas últimas de amenaza de aquel desconocido: él también tenía la sensación de que todo esto no había hecho nada más que empezar.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡YAY, esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar! Desde aquí os quiero dar las gracias a todas por vuestros reviews en el anterior capítulo: me hizo muchísima ilusión leerlos y saber que la historia os está gustando tanto. Para mí es un honor tener lectores como vosotras, incluso después de cuatro años seguís y eso es algo que emociona mucho, la verdad: sois geniales y no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud como me gustaría. Bueno, sé que a muchas os gustaría darme una colleja por ese almost!kiss al final del capítulo, pero es que Patrick todavía está hecho un lío con todo lo que le está ocurriendo y Claire se está topando con cosas que creía haber superado. No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero espero que sea pronto, igual que ésta (o menos). Como siempre, lo que más haya gustado, lo que menos... Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión en los reviews. Mil gracias por todo, mil besos y espero que estéis pasando un buen verano :).

Pooor cierto, hace tiempo que llevo planeando una playlist para el fic, pero tengo tantas canciones y aún tienen que pasar tantas cosas que me temo que no lo podré subir a 8tracks - donde subo mis mixes - en un futuro próximo. Pero sí os puedo decir que para escribir este capi me ayudó mucho "I won't give up" de Jason Mraz - pero yo la escuché cantada por Madilyn Bailey, una chica que sube sus vids a Youtube y tiene una voz PRECIOSA - y que la canción que considero casi desde el principio del fic como LA canción Patrick/Claire es "Angels" de Robbie Williams. Nada más por añadir, espero que todo os esté yendo fenomenal.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquel día había sido bueno. En general.

Hacía meses que no pensaba algo así.

La primera sorpresa se la había llevado justo a la mañana siguiente, al despertar. Al contrario de lo que venía siendo una desagradable costumbre últimamente, el sueño de Patrick se había visto interrumpido por el irritante sonido de la alarma del despertador a las cinco de la mañana, la hora habitual en la que empezaba su jornada, antes de celebrar la primera misa del día a las siete de la mañana. Tras desactivar aquel molesto pitido, Patrick se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama con los pies posados en el suelo: no se encontraba cansado ni apagado, se encontraba relativamente... Bien.

Incluso pensar en aquella palabra se le hacía raro: durante meses sus noches habían sido una continuación de pesadillas, largas horas de insomnio y apariciones que se deslizaban entre las sombras de la alcoba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El joven miró a su alrededor, ligeramente temeroso, y volvió a llevarse una sorpresa: nada. Oscuridad, sombras, la luz que entraba por las ventanas iluminando el perfil de los muebles de la estancia y nada más. Más bien, ni nadie más. Todas aquellos espectros que dedicaban su eternidad a hacer de su vida un infierno no estaban allí y siempre solían ser lo primero que veía al despertar. Claro que el hecho de que no los viera ahora no significaba que no volvieran a lo largo de la jornada, pero Patrick sentía que ya podía decir mucho más de lo que habría podido hacía unos meses.

Había dormido bien. Se hallaba descansado y podría haber seguido durmiendo si no hubiera sonado la alarma. Ya sabía que su camarlengo le había recomendado que se tomara unos días libres, pero Patrick no sentía que pudiera hacerlo, además tampoco quería: creía firmemente que mantener una rutina diaria y seguir adelante con sus quehaceres le ayudarían a ir saliendo del bache poco a poco. Sentía sus ánimos renovados y se sentía con ganas de compensar con creces todo el mal que había habido el pasado verano por su culpa: estaba claro que había heridas y malas acciones que ya no podría curar nunca, daños que no se podían enmendar, personas que nunca volverían... El joven sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, dejándole helado, y con él vino de nuevo el peso de la culpa en su corazón. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante cuando habían ocurrido tantas cosas por su culpa?

Los prefiriti, el comandante Richter, el padre Simeón, su propio padre...

Ellos ya no verían el daño reparado, ya nunca más volverían.

Patrick alzó el rostro sintiéndose paralizado por lo que sentía, intentando tomar aire para serenarse, pero no creía que mereciera serenarse... Otra vez estaba allí, el mismo sentimiento de todos los días, el mismo pensamiento, la misma idea: se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, con creces, no era justo que él viviera y ellos no. La culpa era un dolor insoportable con el que debía cargar el resto de su vida, por muchas cosas que hiciera bien no se merecería nada bueno de lo que la vida pudiera reservarle: las cosas buenas no estaban hechas para gente como él, las almas en pena de los cardenales y de su propio padre se lo recordaban constantemente. Él no merecía nada.

Ni siquiera ser feliz.

Estaba tan absorto reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos que se sobresaltó al ver que la luz inundaba la estancia, cegando su mirada durante unos momentos en los que trató de evitar la luz en su rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a los párpados.

- Patrick, ¿de nuevo en pie a estas horas? - oyó el susodicho decir a un sorprendido cardenal Baggia.

El anciano cardenal era su camarlengo, era su deber atenderle y ejercer de consejero desde primeras horas de la mañana, a pesar de la abismal diferencia de edad entre el jovencísimo pontífice y el prelado. Aunque el cardenal Baggia tenía muchos años a sus espaldas, y era el único superviviente de los preferiti, seguía teniendo la fuerza y salud de un roble, lo que le permitía cumplir con sus deberes con bastante buen ánimo y sin que esto le supusiera un esfuerzo excesivo. Ya con sus ojos acostumbrados a la luz, Patrick esbozó una media sonrisa que a duras penas podía mantener y se dirigió hacia el anciano.

- A la hora que debo, ¿no es cierto, cardenal? - habló el joven intentando hacer una broma.

- ¡Patrick! - volvió a llamarle el camarlengo mientras atravesaba la estancia, sin poder creer lo que veía. - No tienes mal aspecto, ¿has podido dormir hoy?

Dedicó unos cuantos momentos a hacer memoria y el pontífice se encogió de hombros levemente, aunque sintiéndose más animado al darse cuenta de que podía ofrecer al cardenal una respuesta positiva.

- De un tirón – acabó diciendo Patrick, haciendo que Baggia esbozara una sonrisa de alivio. - Es cierto, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien...

- Eso puedo jurarlo, hijo mío – contestó el cardenal haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando el tiempo que había pasado. Cruzó nuevamente la estancia, dirigiéndose a la agenda que había en una mesa auxiliar cercana. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Patrick a esas horas de la mañana con los ojos como platos y con marcadas ojeras que indicaban que no había pasado una buena noche: le alegraba ver que, poco a poco, parecía encontrarse mejor. - Me alegro mucho de que hayas descansado bien, esperemos que sea algo recurrente... Sus amigos se alegrarán de saber que se encuentra hoy mejor.

Chartrand y Claire.

Aquellas dos personas acudieron a su mente a la velocidad del rayo ante las palabras del camarlengo. Ambos habían tratado de hablar con él tras lo sucedido – o más bien, lo que podía haber sucedido – unos días atrás, con menor o mayor éxito, ya que Patrick no podía decir que hubiera tenido mucho interés en entablar conversación con ninguno de los dos: no quería ni recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer, ni que sus dos amigos se vieran contaminados por esa oscuridad que consumía su existencia día a día. Pero si algo debería saber a aquellas alturas de la vida era que, cuanto más profunda e insondable fuera la oscuridad, más fácilmente se podía ver quebrada con sólo un destello de luz. Así era como él los veía: ellos eran luz, como pequeñas luciérnagas intentando alumbrar un páramo desolado.

El pobre Chartrand no había tenido mucho éxito en su intento de hablar con él el día anterior y Patrick era consciente de que no se lo había hecho nada fácil al joven guardia suizo: o evitaba su conversación o le respondía con monosílabos, realmente no quería ser el centro de atención después de lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos hablar de ello como si fuera algo normal... Realmente no quería ser una persona con la que el resto se sintiera que tenía que ser compasivo y condescendiente: Patrick quería un trato normal, aunque sabía que no se lo merecía.

- Por cierto – habló de nuevo el cardenal Baggia, alzando la mirada de la agenda del día. - Ayer por la tarde vi al cardenal Strauss y me dijo que la señorita Claire Dilthey había estado aquí también...

El corazón de Patrick dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras y volvió el rostro hacia el cardenal Baggia. Era cierto: ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Apenas llevaba unos minutos despierto y aún no había acudido a su memoria que el cardenal Strauss había pasado por allí la tarde anterior... Pero ahora recordaba perfectamente el momento en que el prelado había entrado en la alcoba y también lo que había estado a punto de presenciar. El sacerdote tuvo que contener una maldición y pasarse los dedos por los párpados en señal de cansancio: ¿en qué narices había estado pensando ayer para llegar a esa situación? Decir que las palabras y el apoyo incondicional de Claire le conmovían era quedarse muy corto, ahora mismo ella lo estaba dando todo por él, esforzándose porque mejorara haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado...

Encontraba muy difícil definir a la periodista con una palabra, pero sí podía definir cómo la había visto la tarde anterior: encantadora. Dentro de lo poco que realmente se conocían, Claire Dilthey era de esas personas capaces de iluminar una habitación con su mera presencia; incluso en esos momentos podía verla, siempre con una sonrisa natural esbozada en el rostro, el modo en que fruncía el entrecejo cuando estaba muy concentrada en algo, el brillo de inteligencia de sus ojos claros cuando hablaba con él, toda la ternura y el apoyo que le dedicaba... Aquellos habían sido factores que, unidos a su historia pasada con ella, habían estado a punto de jugarle una mala pasada: se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de aquella escena. Y ella, ¿qué había pensado de él?

- Se ve que conoces bien el carácter de nuestro compañero – le contó el camarlengo con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza a la vez que se quitaba las gafas. Patrick le miró ligeramente confundido: ¿qué le había dicho Strauss exactamente? - En cuanto me vio, el cardenal Strauss me manifestó su profundo disgusto y malestar por las que él considera "visitas inapropiadas" y expresó su firme deseo de que yo interviniera para poner orden, poniendo fin a esta situación

Si bien antes Patrick había estado con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho al recordar aquel momento al lado de Claire, ahora parecía reducir su ritmo drásticamente al oír las palabras de su camarlengo: ¿poner fin a aquella situación? ¿Eso significaba que no iba a volver a verla? A pesar del hecho de que la joven trabajara para el Vaticano no significaba que fuera a tener contacto con ella, de hecho así había sido durante más o menos el primer mes que ella había pasado allí, apenas si habían cruzado una mirada o dos en momentos muy aislados. El imaginar que su relación con Claire podía verse reducida a aquella situación anterior o incluso menos le hizo sentir sumamente inquieto, algo que advirtió el camarlengo Baggia.

- No te preocupes, Patrick, no le des más importancia de la que en realidad tiene: Saverio sólo se preocupa por tu bienestar – afirmó Baggia volviendo a centrar su atención en la agenda de la semana, bajo la atenta mirada del joven sacerdote. - Hablé con él y le recordé que vuestro predecesor, Celestino V, no tenía ningún problema a la hora de aceptar una audiencia con presencia femenina y que la señorita Dilthey era ante todo amiga tuya. Dios sabe bien que, dado el ambiente en el que te crió tu padre, no has tenido demasiada oportunidad de entablar amistades sólidas y es por eso que veo tan importante que te apoyes en el comandante Chartrand y también en la señorita Dilthey, por supuesto. Ambos tenéis una edad similar y ella puede entenderte mejor que nosotros, ancianos, y también mejor que nuestro joven comandante, quien, a pesar de su valía personal y profesional, sólo tiene veintiún años.

Impecable. Patrick McKenna siempre había sabido que el cardenal Baggia era muy capaz de terminar una discusión incluso antes de que ésta comenzara con sus buenas formas y su amabilidad innata. Todo lo que había afirmado ante el cardenal Strauss era cierto: aunque su padre le había regalado la mejor vida que había podido, la naturaleza aún prácticamente aislada de la Iglesia respecto al mundo no le había permitido crear unos lazos de amistad fuertes con nadie y mucho menos con alguien que pudiera tener una edad parecida a la suya en un estado en el que la media de edad de sus habitantes de setenta y ocho años. Patrick había crecido rodeado de libros antiguos, ceremonias solemnes, cardenales que hasta triplican su edad y, en general, un modo de vida que distaba mucho de un seglar. Podría decirse que Alexandre Chartrand y Claire Dilthey no sólo eran sus amigos, sino sus mejores amigos: las dos personas con las que más relación había podido entablar en toda su vida.

- Aunque al principio no le hizo nada de gracia lo que le contesté – continuó explicando el cardenal Baggia. - Saverio terminó por dejar de discutir y volver a sus tareas... Pero te puedo prometer que no estaba nada contento, así que no te extrañes si le ves hoy de mal humor.

Patrick negó con la cabeza y se desperezó ligeramente: ya contaba con no encontrarse con un cardenal Strauss de un humor excelente, dudaba mucho de haberle visto alguna vez siquiera esbozar una sonrisa. Dispuesto a dejar de preocuparse por el humor del cardenal y concentrándose en la jornada que tenía por delante, el joven se dirigió hacia el pequeño vestidor, encendiendo la luz del mismo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para cambiarse. Daba gracias a Dios por las personas que tenía en su vida para guiarle y enseñar el camino a seguir cuando se perdía: Marco Baggia era un buen hombre, sabio, compasivo y justo; probablemente el mejor camarlengo que el pontífice más joven de los últimos siglos pudiera desear.

Pasaron las horas y con ellas las principales responsabilidades del día de Patrick: era sábado, así que, dejando a un lado las audiencias privadas y las misas que tenía que oficiar, no era un día demasiado ajetreado en el que tuviera que pronunciar discursos ni tampoco hablar delante de miles de personas. Se sentía extraño, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan... Normal. Aunque aún creía que las apariciones volverían cuando menos lo esperara, Patrick se sentía tranquilo y cada vez que su mente volvía a traerle recuerdos de aquellas visiones procuraba recordar las palabras de Claire para calmarse y parecía funcionar, al menos de momento. Estando ya en despacho y antes de marcharse a cumplir sus propios quehaceres, Baggia preguntó a Patrick si esperaba visita de Claire aquella tarde. La verdad es que no lo sabía pero, a juzgar por la hora que era, no esperaba que viniera.

- No creo: es fin de semana, la sala de prensa está cerrada a excepción de una emergencia – mencionó Patrick, a la vez que terminaba de leer un extenso documento para después firmar al final del mismo. - Ahora le toca descansar a ella también, eminencia, y realmente no me vendría mal un poco de tiempo a solas para poder reflexionar sobre... Sobre estos días pasados...

El joven sentía que aún tenía mucho que asimilar, que asentar, cosas en las que pensar como el hecho de las disculpas que le debía a Claire por su inexcusable comportamiento hacia ella... Aunque pensar en aquello aún hacía que algo se le removiera por dentro y esa incapacidad de ponerle nombre no le hacía sentirse nada seguro. Por su parte, el cardenal Baggia asintió con la cabeza, pero de todos modos no abandonó la estancia sin antes preguntar también por el comandante Chartrand y fue entonces cuando Patrick cayó en la cuenta de que no le había visto ni una sola vez durante aquel día.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

* * *

Era obvio que tendría que haber optado por aquella salida hace bastante tiempo, en el mismo momento en el que se hubiera enterado de la "buena nueva" y no haber dejado pasar el tiempo y los acontecimientos de aquella manera. Si hubiera acudido antes a aquella persona puede incluso que esa fulana de tres al cuarto nunca hubiera llegado a poner un pie en el Vaticano de nuevo, y todo iría mucho mejor. Mientras caminaba por una de las pocas callejuelas que formaban, junto a la basílica y la plaza de san Pedro, el pequeño estado de Ciudad del Vaticano, el cardenal Strauss hervía de indignación con sólo pensar en el tema. No había hablado abiertamente de lo mucho que le disgustaba la presencia de la periodista allí, pero la escena que había tenido lugar en la sala de prensa del edificio había bastado para que esa pequeña discusión se hubiera propagado como la pólvora entre susurros de cardenales en los muros del Vaticano.

Aún así, no había encontrado a nadie en el cual él pudiera confiar que también se sintiera de modo similar al suyo. Cierto es que Strauss, aunque era el decano del colegio cardenalicio, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano aquellos prelados en los que realmente confiaba y para su desgracia en aquellos momentos todos se encontraban muy lejos de Roma y por lo tanto no podrían serle de mucha ayuda. Salvo el cardenal Krämer, por supuesto, el viejo amigo al que ahora se dirigía a ver. Era uno de los cardenales más ancianos y vivía ya al cuidado de las monjas en los aposentos de Santa Marta, sin embargo, Krämer contaba con un espíritu feroz y una mente sana que de seguro le iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Ambos se conocían desde hacía ya muchos años, ya que el hecho de que ambos tuvieran a Alemania como patria de origen hizo que congeniaran muy bien al poco de conocerse.

El cardenal Krämer poseía un criterio sumamente estricto que defendía con uñas y dientes, así que el cardenal Strauss se encontraba dando gracias a Dios de que su compañero aún viviera y pudiera ayudarle. Tras alcanzar las puertas del edificio en cuestión y recordar a una de las hermanas que tenía concertada una visita al cardenal Krämer, el cardenal Strauss sólo tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que su amigo fuera informado debidamente de su llegada. Ése, pensó Strauss en esos momentos, era el papel que debían tener las mujeres, especialmente en un lugar como Ciudad del Vaticano: cuidar de los hombres y mantener la casa limpia para las visitas. Antes de esa ramera con apellido de filósofo alemán, ni una sola mujer había ocupado un puesto que no le correspondiese en la jerarquía vaticana.

Recordaba que en su momento la noticia, lejos de provocar la misma indignación que la que él sentía, había sido acogida muy positivamente entre la prensa y la mayoría de los propios fieles: todos parecían ver con buenos ojos que el Vaticano concediera puestos de mayor responsabilidad a las mujeres, siendo Claire Dilthey la primera en lograr algo semejante. No sabía en qué demonios estaría pensando el finado Scialo para cometer un error de esas proporciones: a pesar de haberle preguntado vehemente si era cosa suya, Patrick McKenna había insistido en que él nada había tenido que ver en aquella decisión y que se hallaba tan sorprendido al respecto como él. Pero claro, había una importante diferencia entre ellos dos y era que al joven no parecía disgustarle la presencia de esa fulana allí, más bien todo lo contrario según había podido apreciar.

Sintió cómo una nueva oleada de indignación recorría su cuerpo y apretó los dientes con fuerza: no se le había olvidado ni por un solo instante lo que Patrick McKenna le había dicho hacía meses, cuando se encontraba decidiendo si aceptar o no el trono de san Pedro... Por el amor de Dios, la mayor prueba con la que contaba de que aquella ramera le nublaba la razón era que había estado dispuesto a decir "no" al mayor honor que cualquier prelado podía soñar, a decir "no" a la llamada del Señor – aunque si bien creía que Dios no había tenido nada que ver en la elección de los cardenales -... ¿Y todo eso por qué? Porque a esa mujer le habían bastado unas cuantas horas para poner su mundo patas arriba: sólo Dios sabía lo que podía conseguir empleando días, semanas, meses... No, no quería siquiera pensarlo. Estaba claro: tenía que eliminarla del mapa y cuanto antes, mejor para todos.

Era por ello que Strauss no pudo disimular una sonrisa de alivio al ver al cardenal Krämer acercarse hasta en su silla de ruedas, saludándole animadamente en alemán y pidiendo que le siguiera a una de las salas de visitas donde podría conversar con más privacidad y tranquilidad aquellos asuntos.

Esa joven tenía los días contados allí.

* * *

Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta.

Se le olvidaba algo... Oh, sí

Tonta.

No hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y cada vez que pensaba en ello, más enfadada consigo mismo se sentía: ¿cuál demonios era su problema? Recordaba haber estado muy nerviosa temiendo no saber cómo hablar a Patrick después de que éste intentara quitarse la vida, pero ahora estaba doblemente nerviosa por haber estado jugando con las emociones de una persona que, en aquellos momentos, no se podía que fuera muy estable a nivel emocional. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en ese momento?

Claire Dilthey dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio y se cubrió el rostro con las manos: le había costado mucho acercarse a Patrick y conseguir que él confiara en ella, y se lo había agradecido tirándolo todo por la borda. Se sentía muy mal consigo misma y lo peor era que no podía hablarlo con nadie que pudiera animarla: por nada del mundo se lo contaría a Chartrand, se moría de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo, y no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría Chinita si siquiera le insinuaba algo de lo que había sucedido... Bueno, a decir verdad, no había sucedido nada pero la joven no podía prometer lo mismo si el dichoso Strauss no hubiera decidido aparecer por allí en ese preciso momento.

Había aprovechado que aquel era uno de sus días libres para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, procurándose alejarse todo lo que podía de Ciudad del Vaticano y de todas las preocupaciones y dudas que ese lugar le provocaba. Era ya mediados del mes de diciembre y Claire nunca hubiera esperado encontrar un clima tan invernal en un país tan mediterráneo como Italia. Posara donde posara sus ojos, la gente ya se estaba preparando poco a poco para la llegada de la Navidad luciendo en sus escaparates algunas figurillas artesanales bastante conseguidas o por el mismo aroma a castañas asadas que se respiraba en el ambiente. Más que jóvenes de viaje de estudios o de escapada con los amigos, Claire se topaba con familias enteras que quedaban tan deslumbradas por el encanto de la Ciudad Eterna como lo había estado ella desde el primer día que estuvo allí: Roma era siempre la misma y aún así siempre seguía sorprendiendo a la periodista con su encanto.

De alguna manera, aunque procurara dejar toda clase de problemas a un lado mientras intentaba disfrutar de sus paseos, la mente de Claire siempre acababa volviendo al Vaticano, haciéndola fruncir el ceño levemente a la vez que reflexionaba todos y cada uno de los puntos que la preocupaban. Pero si había uno que la hacía sentir peor que ningún otro, era la sensación de que no había pasado página. Al pensar esto, Claire esbozó una triste sonrisa: sólo a ella le podía pasar algo así, no poder pasar página ante algo que realmente nunca había llegado a suceder. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo más entregada a sus dudas que a disfrutar de un poco de calma. Se estaría mintiendo a sí misma si pensara que se encontraba perfectamente cómoda en la compañía de Patrick porque no era así: por una parte, a su lado se sentía contenta y los ratos que pasaba junto a él siempre eran agradables, y por otra...

Por otra parte estaban los sentimientos que sabían distinguir en ella cuando no estaba a su lado, al igual que los que aún estando a su lado la hacían sentirse triste. Era como si estuviera permanentemente al lado de una persona que nunca le pertenecería del todo: no importaba todo el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos, lo mucho que ella tratara de ayudarle, ni siquiera si Patrick fuera el mismo de siempre importaría algo de todo aquello porque, llegado el momento, Claire sabía que todo eso se esfumaría: él no era una persona cualquiera y ella no podía ni quería quedarse en Roma para siempre. Se sentía tonta al atormentarse a sí misma con pensamientos que no compartía nadie más, se sentía sumamente tonta al sentirse desdichada al pensar en su situación: no había pasado página, se veía incapaz de pasar página.

La joven dejó escapar el aire, que formó una pequeña nube de vaho al escapar de sus labios, y apoyó los brazos en la amplia barandilla de un puente, observando cómo las aguas del Tíber pasaban lentamente bajo el mismo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con alguien... Si Chinita estuviera allí lo más probable es que le dijera que se dejara de castillos en el aire y que se dedicara a buscar el italiano que prometió secuestrarle para ella. Claire sonrió para sí al recordar a su amiga, pero su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse instantes después: sí, eso era exactamente lo que le diría Chinita, lo que diría cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común y objetividad, que dejara de darle vueltas a lo que pudiera sentir y centrarse en una vida que no iba a esperar a que terminara de convencerse de lo que era más que evidente.

Ella misma no quería volver a encontrarse en la misma situación que hacía unos meses, la misma que muy a su pesar también había marcado los meses siguientes: sólo quería seguir adelante con su vida, ¿era aquello acaso mucho pedir? El próximo año ya cumpliría treinta años y lo único que quería era seguir siendo periodista, que sus padres mantuvieran su buena salud y encontrar a alguien con quien formar su propia familia. Era lo que todo el mundo hacía a cierta edad, lo que ella misma quería hacer: seguir adelante y pasar página. Chinita incluso la había animado a que empezara a salir con alguien, aunque no fuera nada serio, para despejarse y pasar página más rápidamente, pero Claire no se sentía cómoda ante esa idea: jamás había salido con nadie sólo para olvidarse de otra persona, era algo que no le gustaría que le sucediera a ella.

No pudo evitar acordarse de su último novio formal: una relación de tres años que se había terminado justo cuando él empezó a sentir los lazos del compromiso a su alrededor. Recordaba que en la última discusión que habían tenido, aquella que precedió a la ruptura definitiva, él le había dejado muy claro que seguía sintiendo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de prometerse siquiera con ella y que sentía vértigo de sólo pensar en matrimonio, algo que ella podría haber comprendido de no ser la culpa que él se encargaba de poner en sus palabras: que si ella le agobiaba, que las relaciones tan largas le agobiaban también... Lo que no parecía agobiarle tanto era una compañera de máster que parecía comprender todos sus problemas de pareja mejor que la propia Claire y que le daba la razón en toda su desdicha, dedicándose a consolarlo con algo más que palabras.

La periodista se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una moneda que llevaba en la mano al Tíber, como si con ella fueran a alejarse también aquellas personas y situaciones de su pasado. Recordaba muy bien lo mucho que había llorado, lo mucho que su padre había amenazado con encontrar al que ya consideraba como un miembro más de la familia y hacerle arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, recordaba todo el tiempo que Eddie había permanecido abrazándola y pasándole la mano por la espalda dejándola llorar, recordaba todos los insultos que Chinita había lanzado contra ese chico que ni siquiera quería nombrar y recordaba cómo la había instado a que no pensara más en él, a que no deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes, porque lo único que hacía era romperse el corazón una y otra vez.

Y Chinita tenía razón, aunque hubieran pasado ya cuatro años de aquello y se hallara en una situación que no tenía nada que ver a la vivida con su ex-pareja, sentía que las palabras de su mejor amiga seguían siendo totalmente ciertas: anhelar lo imposible sólo te hería el corazón, lo que no podía no podía ser, punto final.

Ojalá pudiera aplicarse los consejos de su amiga tan fácilmente, pensó Claire viendo cómo el sol iba desapareciendo tras el horizonte romano. Ella tenía que mirar por su propio bien, porque nadie más lo iba a hacer por ella: tenía que ser realista y proteger sus emociones todo lo que pudiera...

Ojalá no hubiera vuelto nunca a Roma.

* * *

Los ojos castaños claros de Erika Keller parpadearon una vez más, mientras seguía contemplando impresionada la trabajada figura de mármol que se erguía ante ella. Se trataba de una robusta estatua que representaba a un hombre con barba musculado y con gesto de muy mal genio en el rostro, probablemente se trataría de algún dios de esos a los que adoraban los griegos o los romanos: esos que moraban en una ciudad en las nubes y se dedicaban a lanzar rayos al personal cuando se encontraban de mal humor. A juzgar por la expresión cincelada en aquella estatua de mármol y lo pequeña que se sentía la adolescente a los pies de la misma, Erika no dudaba que, de tener esa estatua vida y un rayo a mano, no habrían pasado ni dos segundos en ser fulminada por uno de ellos.

La súbita aparición de una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse enormemente y lanzar un grito agudo que duró algo más de cinco segundos. Asustada, la chica se giró sobre sí para encontrarse con que el comandante Chartrand la instaba mediante frenéticos gestos a que bajara la voz. Erika puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo las ganas de golpearle en el pecho por haberla asustado de aquella manera: hacía muchos años que conocía a Alexandre, desde que sus padres se habían mudado al piso contiguo de la familia del chico, pero tenía que reconocer que aún seguía reaccionando de esa manera a los intentos del guardia suizo por darle un susto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios...? - comenzó a decir ella antes de que Chartrand volviera a chistar indicándole silencio y se quedaron ambos así, inmóviles dentro de aquella magnífica sala, atentos a cualquier ruido que delatara la presencia de alguien más allí.

Pasaron unos segundos y ambos jóvenes no oyeron más que las respiraciones del otro. Chartrand bajó los hombros en un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a hablarle a Erika:

- No vuelvas a dar un grito de los tuyos, Erika, es muy importante – dijo el joven poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica, esta vez de manera más conciliadora. - Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí y me la estoy jugando...

La chica se limitó a hacer un gesto de resignación y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala siguiente. No sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo allí, algo sobre una pieza en particular que el guardia suiza quería ver y prefería hacerlo una vez cerrada la entrada al público: Erika no entendía el por qué, pero aún así le parecía emocionante la idea de estar en un museo por la noche: tenía su encanto, pero a la vez el juego de luces y sombras que se dibujaban ante sus ojos, gracias a una linterna que portaba Chartrand, le ponía los pelos de punta. La chica se había quedado algo rezagada, así que avanzó hasta poder ponerse a la altura del joven y tomarle del brazo, gesto que él respondió con una leve caricia sobre la palma de su mano.

Mientras recorrían decenas de obras y otras muchas más iban apareciendo ante el brillo de la linterna, Erika se tomó un tiempo para mirar hacia arriba, aunque siempre que lo hacía se sentía sobrecogida por la magnificencia de aquel lugar. Estaba segura de que no hubiera recorrido sola aquellos pasillos, pero tampoco se terminaba de explicar que Chartrand quisiera hacer esa peculiar visita a esas horas de la noche.

- Aunque quieras que la visita pase desapercibida – señaló la joven en voz baja, como si se hallaran en medio de una peli de detectives. - Temo informarte de que hay varias cámaras en cada rincón de este lugar, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- Lamento informarte de que ninguna de ellas es real, Erika – contestó Chartrand iluminando una de ellas con la linterna. - ¿Lo ves? Sólo están dispuestas así para que los turistas crean que lo son y no se acerquen demasiado a las obras durante las visitas con los guías. Este lugar es enorme y el coste de mantenimiento de tantas cámaras sería desmesurado.

- ¿Y qué pasa si alguien roba?

- Nadie lo ha intentado aún, pero si así fuera: las obras tienen sensores que se activan en una alarma si la pieza deja de estar en su sitio – terminó de explicar el joven antes de volverse hacia ella. - Tranquila, no hemos venido aquí a robar, sólo a echar un vistazo rápido...

A Erika le daba igual si estaban allí para dar un vistazo rápido o para llevar a cabo el robo del siglo: a pesar de haberse desplazado de Suiza a Roma exclusivamente para verle, no podía decir que estuviera pasando con él todo el tiempo que quisiera o que ella había planeado. Alexandre Chartrand siempre parecía ir con el tiempo justo a todos lados y siempre ocupadísimo... Y se reservaba sus comentarios cuando esas "cosas tan importantes" que hacía iban acompañadas de la reportera rubia de la BBC, a Erika le chirriaban los dientes de sólo acordarse. Chartrand y ella eran amigos desde que tenía memoria y apenas llevaban un año saliendo juntos, aunque se suponía que él no debía hacerlo, dada su posición como guardia suizo.

En ese sentido, la distancia que había entre ellos jugaba a su favor ya que, cuando el joven regresaba a su Suiza natal durante sus periodos de vacaciones, a nadie le importaba lo que fuera en Ciudad del Vaticano, aunque a Erika le molestaba profundamente ser presentada como una prima o una simple amiga cuando le visitaba en Roma. Pero lo iba llevando, además durante toda su vida habían estado muy unidos y no lograba imaginar el futuro de otra manera: él había sido su mejor amigo durante la época en la que las niñas aún pensaban que los niños eran unos brutos y también el primer chico que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago siendo ya más mayor. A pesar de que ella sólo tenía diecinueve años, estaba más que convencida de que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Pensar otra cosa era algo imposible, así que esperaba, disfrutando de su compañía apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él.

Ambos continuaron avanzando por los amplios y cuidados pasillos de los museos, ahora únicamente ocupado por ellos dos y centenas de obras de arte que contemplaban su silencioso caminar a pesar de los siglos que había pasado por ellas. Aunque sabía que el chico hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a la magnificencia del lugar en el que desarrollaba su trabajo día tras días, para Erika el encontrarse en un lugar tan enorme y lleno de belleza miraras por donde miraras seguía siendo algo sobrecogedor, al igual que le ocurría a ella sobre el escenario de un teatro: siempre se sentía tan pequeña en comparación con todo lo que le rodeaba que no podía evitar sentirse invadida por una oleada de pánico escénico que únicamente lograba detener de una manera.

Puede que muchos lo consideraran como una manía más de las que tienen los famosos, pero no se trataba de eso. Siempre que debía comenzar la temporada de algún espectáculo en un escenario nuevo pedía que la dejaran sola en la sala principal: nadie sobre el escenario, nadie en el patio de butacas... Tan solo ella y nada más. Mientras sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el interior de su pecho debido a los nervios, la joven solía acariciar el terciopelo que cubría las butacas de platea y, poco a poco, como si se tratara de las primeras gotas que anuncian la lluvia, comenzaba a realizar lentos y delicados pasos de ballet: al principio únicamente haciendo estiramientos y pequeñas figuras fáciles de llevar a cabo, siempre de forma silenciosa y pausada. Poco a poco iba realizando movimientos más complicados, llegando a descalzarse si hacía falta, moviéndose con gracia entre el patio de butacas y finalmente sobre el propio escenario.

Sólo bailando lograba encerrarse en un mundo que era sólo suyo y de nadie más; únicamente bailando podía hacer que un lugar enorme y desconocido se convirtiera en algo acogedor y familiar para ella. Era su modo de enfrentarse a sus temores y realmente le importaba muy poco que algunos la consideraran rara por ello. Pensó que un lugar como aquel podría haber provocado en ella un suave giro o un par de pasos sobre la punta de sus pies, pero estando al lado de la persona a quien más conocía y apreciaba era una sensación totalmente distinta. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando el chico que iba a su lado se detuvo en sus pasos, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber ella de inmediato, alertada y aferrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria al brazo de Chartrand. - ¿Hay alguien ahí? Dios mío...

- Tranquilízate, no hay nadie aquí – aclaró el joven suizo mirando a la chica ligeramente para después volverse hacia el pasillo que acababan de alcanzar: formaba parte de un área rehabilitada que había permanecido muchos años cerrada y acababa de abrirse nuevamente tanto al público como a las obras de arte que pudieran cobijarse en sus muros. Había sido allí precisamente donde Patrick había sufrido un desvanecimiento un par de meses atrás.

Por el momento, la única pieza que los restauradores y encargados de los museos vaticanos habían trasladado ya a la reformada zona era el busto que permanecía situado al fondo del pequeño pasillo en cuyo principio se encontraban los dos jóvenes. A pesar de que aún había algo de luz que entraba por los ventanales situados en lo más alto de las paredes del lugar, Chartrand enfocó la linterna que llevaba consigo hacia el busto, haciendo que un juego de luces y sombras comenzara a danzar sobre la superficie del mismo. Apenas había dado un par de pasos en dirección a la obra cuando notó a Erika soltarse de su brazo:

- Te espero aquí, Lexie, ¿vale? - murmuró la chica muy deprisa, mirando a su alrededor y sin dar lugar a réplica del muchacho. Se frotó los brazos, incómoda y negó con la cabeza. - Esa cosa es horrible, me da mal rollo, no quiero verla más cerca.

Sabía que tardaría más en convencer a Erika de que aquella obra, por sí sola, era inofensiva que de examinar unos breve instantes antes de abandonar aquel lugar, por lo que el joven se acercó a la chica y posó un beso en su mejilla que hizo aparecer una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de la misma.

- Anda, date prisa – dijo Erika instando a Chartrand que siguiera adelante. - No me gusta nada este sitio tan enorme y tan vacío...

El joven echó los hombros hacía atrás y avanzó en silencio hasta encontrarse frente al busto: dado el duro entrenamiento militar que le había llevado al ejército de la guardia suiza, hacía mucho que Alexandre Chartrand hacía dejado de tener miedo a cosas tan infantiles como la oscuridad o los espacios vacíos, pero al poder contemplar aquella figura más de cerca comprendió enseguida por qué Erika no quería ni acercarse. Enfocando a un lado y al otro del busto, Chartrand pudo ver que, aunque a primera vista ambos rostros fueran iguales, no lo eran en absoluto; eran pequeños los detalles que diferenciaban ambos rostros, pero allí se encontraban: un rostro tenía el cabello ensortijado y una expresión que inquietaba, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello ondulado y las facciones más suaves y delicadas. Aún paseaba la linterna entre una y otra hasta que, en medio de ambas caras, Chartrand pudo ver grabado ese número que le había quitado tantas largas horas de sueño.

El 2899.

Sea lo que fuere que estuviese pasando estaba relacionado con esa estatua y lo que ella representaba. A pesar de que estaba prohibido, Chartrand retrocedió un par de pasos y comenzó a sacar fotos del busto desde diferentes perspectivas: sabía que no tendría muchas posibilidades de volver allí sin levantar sospechas, así que quería asegurarse de que no le quedaba ningún detalle sin inmortalizar. Cuando terminó, Chartrand sintió que había algo alrededor de aquella figura que le resultaba extraordinariamente familiar. Sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en ello, el joven dio media vuelta hacia donde le esperaba la chica para salir de allí.

No creía que Gennaro Scialo fuera tan devoto a su trabajo como para que el número de catalogación de una pieza nueva en el museo hubiera sido el último mensaje que dejar en la Tierra. Símbolos, piezas de arte, lugares sagrados... Todo eso sólo le recordaba a una sola situación y Chartrand se encontró rezando en silencio porque todos esos pensamientos no llevaran a lo que él temía. Al regreso de aquellos que habían perpetrado el ataque del verano pasado, a una pieza de su tablero que habían dejado aún sin jugar.

* * *

Si había algo que siempre había definido a la persona de Sebastian Krämer, ésta era su pasmosa facilidad para investigar a las personas, tanto su presente como su pasado. Hacía ya muchas largas décadas que había abandonado su Alemania natal, donde había se había ordenado sacerdote y donde al cabo de varios años había acabado siendo obispo. Consideraba que la iglesia era algo sagrado y puro que debía mantenerse así, que todos los que trabajaran a su servicio debían corresponder a aquella percepción y no sólo se había asegurado de que él mismo cumplía esos requisitos, sino también cualquier sacerdote o seglar que siquiera ser partícipe de la misma.

Era consciente de lo que la mayoría de las personas solían pensar de él, que era un hombre implacable que no admitía ningún tipo de error o falta presente o pasada. Muchos decían que esa manera tan maniqueísta y severa de juzgar al prójimo era una falta en sí horrible que debía solucionar, pero no era la opinión de la gente lo que a él le importaba sino la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto: que era el deseo de Dios que su Iglesia en la Tierra fuera llevada de aquella forma, con una recta honradez y una profunda dignidad. Sabiendo todo esto, no era sorprendente descubrir que había muy pocas personas a las que el cardenal Krämer considerara completamente dignas, pero su compatriota el cardenal Strauss era una de ellas. Por eso se había ofrecido de buen grado a ayudarle en el pequeño problema que le había expuesto aquella tarde.

Si bien era consciente de que había habido algunos cambios desde que Pablo VII era pontífice y de que la gran mayoría de ellos no los aprobaba, Sebastian Krämer se había indignado profundamente al escuchar la situación que le había planteado Strauss: que una mujer tuviera un cargo en el Vaticano que fuera más allá de rezos y limpiezas era algo que de entrada le había parecido una locura, pero el hecho de que aquella misma joven caminara a sus anchas por donde quisiera y estuviera en contacto continuo – incluso a veces a solas – con la cabeza visible de la Iglesia era más de lo que se veía dispuesto a aceptar. Había apretado la mano de Strauss prometiéndole que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que los días de semejante fulana estuvieran más que contados en los muros del Vaticano.

Y el cardenal Krämer jamás incumplía una promesa.

Se valía de su red de contactos y de las nuevas tecnologías para rastrear a aquellas personas que se encontraban bajo su sombra, aquellas de las que dudaba aunque fuera siquiera ligeramente, y el instinto nunca le había fallado. Aunque hacía ya tiempo que había anochecido y que había sobrepasado la hora en que normalmente se retiraba a llevar a cabo sus rezos nocturnos previos a irse a dormir, Sebastian Krämer seguía tecleando ágilmente el teclado de su ordenador a la vez que, a través de sus gafas de media luna, permanecía atento a todos los documentos que le habían ido enviando sus contactos en Escocia. A pesar de que le estaba resultando relativamente fácil – en comparación a algunos casos a los que se había enfrentado en el pasado – reunir información de aquel caso en particular, el cardenal Krämer no cesaba en su investigación: Strauss le había dado muy poco tiempo con el que trabajar y pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo del mismo...

Además, mentiría si dijera que no encontraba cierta satisfacción al estar llevando a cabo esa labor: no sólo tenía la certeza de que Strauss estaría más que asombrado ante el dossier que le estaba preparando, sino que también lamentaba no poder ver la cara de aquella ramera cuando le pidieran explicaciones por todo lo que estaba encontrando. Desde luego que tendría que darlas y después abandonaría el lugar en el que nunca debía de haber estado en primer lugar: sólo los mejores y más preparados espiritualmente tenían un sitio en la viña del Señor. Era ya plena madrugada cuando Sebastian Krämer decidió comenzar a ordenar y maquetar todos los documentos que habían llegado a sus manos para entregárselos a Strauss.

Los archivos digitales estaban cuidadosamente numerados en la carpeta en la que estaba trabajando en su ordenador, listos para ser impresos; y en la bandeja del fax aguardaban también varios folios y documentos, incluso algunas fotografías: una niña de uniforme y sonrisa mellada en su primer día de colegio, una adolescente que vestía una falda de medidas inaceptables que iba cogida de la mano de un chico, una foto de graduación, otra en la que una joven estudiaba con detenimiento un portafolio que tenía en sus manos mientras sujetaba un micrófono bajo la barbilla...

A pesar de ser muchas las imágenes, era una única persona la que aparecía en todas ellas.

Claire Elizabeth Dilthey.

* * *

**Nda:** Bueno, pues aquí estoy dando la vara con otro capítulo más del fic. Ya tengo las ideas bastante asentadas y creo que ya sé bastante mejor cómo va a ir avanzando la historia (desde luego, lo tengo mucho más claro que cuando empecé a pensar en la secuela). En este capi, después de varios capis de ausencia, volvemos a ver a Erika - más conocida como la fangirl de Chartrand -, aunque su papel no va a ser excesivamente relevante en la historia, no quería que fuera un mero extra y por eso he querido presentarla mejor que con un chillido histérico al ver a Chartrand XD. Este capi tiene muchos puntos de vista, no recuerdo haber escrito un capi con tantos puntos de vista antes: está el de Patrick, el de Strauss, el de Claire, el de Chartrand y el del cardenal Krämer (incluso tenemos un poco del punto de vista de Erika). Conocemos algunas cosas más del pasado de Claire y también del de Chartrand que no habían sido mencionadas antes, y también cómo Patrick sigue con su lucha con sus demonios internos (y algunos externos). En la nota de autora estuve hablando de la posibilidad de hacer una playlist y **Valdemar** me ha recomendado utilizar Youtube, aunque también me hace tilín Spotify: ¿Youtube o Spotify, qué preferís? ¿O no tenéis interés por una posible playlist? Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones. Y puede que suba algunos gráficos del fic a mi tumblr bajo el tag "fic: HDTY" que serían las siglas del primer fic, así que si queréis verlos seguidme en tumblr (aworldyoulongtosee) y de vez en cuando iré subiendo cosillas. Ay, me enrrollo como las persianas, ahora habladme vosotras, decidme lo que os ha parecido este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente :).


	18. Chapter 18

El cardenal Strauss no había salido de su despacho en toda la mañana, ni siquiera había asistido a los oficios habituales de cada jornada. Esto hizo pensar al resto de sus compañeros cardenales que el anciano alemán podría estar enfermo, estando obligado a guardar cama y reposo. Pero lo cierto es que hacía bastante que no se sentía tan lleno de vida. En la intimidad de sus aposentos, lejos de permanecer guardando cama como creían sus compañeros, el cardenal Strauss estaba examinando minuciosamente el dossier que le había hecho llegar aquella misma mañana, cinco días después de su visita, el cardenal Sebastian Krämer. Lo cierto era que, por lo que tenía ante sí, no podía haber encargado aquel pequeño favor a ninguna otra persona más competente.

Krämer había dedicado su vida a investigar la de los demás en busca de alguna tacha que los hiciera menos dignos de trabajar en la viña del Señor, actitud y forma de vida por la que muchos opinaban que el cardenal alemán debía haber nacido en la Edad Media, que es donde mejor habría podido hacer uso de sus particulares habilidades. Aunque conocía muy bien la fama que tenía, el cardenal Krämer no se sentía insultado por ello, sino que solía agregar que su época era la presente, ya que su trabajo no sería tan fácil de llevar a cabo sin contar con la poderosa tecnología de los tiempos actuales, materializada en la red de redes.

Entre sus búsquedas y sus contactos en Escocia e Inglaterra, Sebastian Krämer había llegado a conocer muy bien a Claire Dilthey: no había etapa de su vida de la que él no supiera más que un par de cosas y desde luego que había encontrado cosas que garantizarían que no llegara a terminar el contrato allí. Krämer coincidía con Strauss: aquella joven tenía que marcharse y cuanto antes, pues su presencia en el estado más pequeño del mundo era del todo inapropiada a la par que innecesaria. Sólo Dios sabía por qué Gennaro Scialo había cometido la locura de traerla de nuevo a Roma justo antes de morir, pero eso podía deshacerse fácilmente.

Aunque el cardenal Strauss se moría de ganas de hacer llegar esa información al joven cabeza de la Iglesia cuanto antes mejor, el anciano había dedicado toda aquella mañana a analizar y estudiar esos documentos, señalando las partes más intolerables del mismo. Krämer había sido rotundo al hacerle llegar aquel dossier: esa periodista, por llamarla de algún modo, no era digna de estar sirviendo a Dios ni allí, ni en ningún otro lugar. Lo último que debía permitirse era que, con su presencia, terminara echando a perder a aquellos que la rodeaban, al igual que una manzana podrida en un cesto de manzanas sanas.

Strauss no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en lo rápido que se iba a librar de aquella chiquilla, no obstante quería asegurarse de que sus acusaciones eran lo más contundentes y fidedignas posibles. Tras anotar algunos números a pluma en un trozo de papel, el cardenal Strauss tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el prefijo de Escocia.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no tocaba el piano y, tras intentar interpretar una pieza que mostró lo desentrenado que estaba, Patrick pudo ver que sus dedos fluían con destreza sobre las teclas ante una partitura que no había visto nunca antes. La había traído consigo la joven Erika, amiga de la infancia de Chartrand, quien había acompañado al guardia suizo en su visita aquella mañana. Conocía a Erika desde hace un tiempo, incluso su padre la había llegado a conocer y siempre se mostró afable y divertido con aquella adolescente tan vivaracha. Recordaba que Erika Keller se dedicaba al mundo del teatro, siendo bailarina de ballet y soprano, y por ello siempre solía llevar consigo una carpeta con sus partituras preferidas – y también aquella que debía ensayar más – aferrada con mimo y orgullo a su pecho. La joven aún estaba muy aniñada y por eso su carácter era más impulsivo que el de otras muchachas de su edad, y siempre se mostraba exultante por las cosas más nimias del día a día. Aquel era un rasgo que se solía perder al llegar a la edad adulta, pero Patrick esperaba que Erika no lo perdiera nunca: ese modo de ser hacía de ella una persona dulce y encantadora.

En aquellos momentos, la adolescente cantaba una canción sobre susurros de canciones lejanas, un mundo que anhelaba ver y también sobre lo cerca que sentía el amor en su vida. Aunque no conocía ese tema, sentía que Erika lo interpretaba más que bien, sabiendo actuar acorde a un personaje a la vez que cantaba con su suave voz de soprano. Una vez finalizada la pieza, Chartrand y él mismo empezaron a aplaudir mientras una más que sonriente Erika realizaba una leve reverencia, aún con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Patrick esbozó una sonrisa que no tardó en borrarse de su rostro.

Sabía que no era justo ni para Chartrand ni para la propia Erika, quienes se tomaban parte de su tiempo y la molestia en visitarle y hablar con él un rato, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Claire no había actuado de modo similar. De la última vez que la había visto ya habían pasado cinco largos días en los que no había sabido nada de ella: ni había ido a verle ni tampoco le había hecho llegar un mensaje a través de Chartrand. El joven sacerdote no podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña en la garganta, como un nudo de culpa que se estrechaba un poco cada vez que pensaba en Claire: no había sido nada justo con ella, no debía extrañarse si la joven estaba enfadada con él, tenía todo su derecho a estarlo y él no tenía ninguna excusa para aquel inicio de acercamiento que acabó antes siquiera de convertirse en algo de lo que realmente arrepentirse. Pero, aún así, Patrick no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y, cada vez que meditaba al respecto, se maldecía por ser tan poco respetuoso respecto a Claire.

Lamentaba haber estropeado otra vez las cosas con ella por algo de lo que ni siquiera recordaba haber sido consciente. Sentía que ojalá pudiera hablar con ella y disculparse como era debido en vez de permanecer allí sentado, pero quería esperar a que Claire volviera... Si es que volvía. Al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no quería mandarle un mensaje con Chartrand, ni tampoco quería molestarla cuando estuviera trabajando, así que tendría que esperar a volver a verla, aunque no le daba la impresión de que fuera algo a suceder en un futuro próximo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - oyó entonces preguntar a Chartrand.

Se apresuró a volver a centrarse en el presente y asintió, procurando sonreír aunque, a juzgar por los rostros de ambos, ninguno le creía: el guardia suizo llevaba demasiados años prácticamente conviviendo con él como para saber cuando se encontraba bien y cuando no tanto. Erika, en cambio, parecía más bien incómoda y un poco temerosa: no había olvidado aún el incidente con Nicolas Widmer, le asustaba cómo había reaccionado y temía que esa escena se pudiera repetir en cualquier momento.

- Estoy bien, de verdad – añadió Patrick, girándose completamente hacia ellos. - Erika, tienes un don: cuídalo bien y no lo desaproveches

- No lo hago ni lo haré – contestó ella algo más animada, irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo. - En Suiza tengo dos proyectos muy interesantes

- Lo extraordinario sería que no los tuvieras, jovencita – dijo el joven, provocando una risita en la adolescente. Se volvió hacia Chartrand – Muchas gracias a ambos por tomaros algo de vuestro tiempo para verme, pero seguro que ambos tenéis asuntos pendientes y no quiero causaros más molestia

- No es ninguna molestia... - empezó a decir el guardia suizo, pero se interrumpió al ver a Erika por el rabillo del ojo haciendo un gesto que, sin lugar a duda, significaba que quería marcharse ya. No la culpaba en absoluto: durante el curso, rara vez se veían y cuando lograba hacer un hueco para visitarle siempre la presentaba como una prima o una amiga sin más, y ella no llevaba nada bien eso. - Si no es molestia para tí tampoco, me gustaría consultarle un par de asuntos más tarde...

Con un par de asuntos, Chartrand se refería únicamente a la resolución del misterio del número 2899: el que estaba grabado en el busto al dios de las dos caras, Jano. Había estado haciendo algunas investigaciones más buscando en el archivo del cuartel y consultando algunas páginas de Internet. Así era como había logrado saber que el comandante Richter había escrito antes de su muerte, refiriéndose a los hechos del verano anterior, varias veces el nombre de Jano en una especie de agenda que llevaba. No especificaba quién era, por el modo en que estaba escrito ni siquiera podía saber si el propio Richter era en realidad Jano... Fuera quien fuera, Chartrand no creía que el número escrito por Scialo en sus últimos momentos de vida coincidiera con el grabado en el arcaico busto: nunca había creído en las coincidencias y mucho menos en casos como aquel.

No sabía si Patrick estaba lo suficientemente entero como para sacar a la luz de nuevo todo lo que significó para el Vaticano el pasado mes de Junio, pero no podían perder más tiempo si es que era verdad que había una nueva amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellos. Si Jano, el artífice de todo el plan inicial, había sobrevivido y con él sus ansias de venganza, debían actuar lo más rápido posible. Patrick era un líder fuerte y sabio por naturaleza, lo había mostrado una vez y lo mostraría de nuevo, de eso no le cabía al joven suizo la menor duda.

- Claro – respondió Patrick, sintiéndose intrigado por lo que Chartrand tenía que decirle: la aparente calma de las pasadas semanas se había roto al recibir la llamada telefónica anónima de hacía cinco días. - Por supuesto, puedes venir cuando te sea más cómodo, yo voy a estar aquí – añadió el joven con una breve sonrisa. - Nunca voy a ninguna parte, podrás encontrarme aquí.

Chartrand asintió a la vez que esbozaba una media sonrisa y sostenía la puerta de la estancia para que Erika pasara antes que él: ojalá le pudiera avanzar a Patrick que había descubierto más cosas sobre lo de Scialo, pero mucho se temía que todo tendría que esperar a aquella tarde. Por su parte, Patrick dejó escapar un suspiro al verse de nuevo a solas en el despacho, a la vez que se daba un breve masaje en las sienes: no podía evitar tenso cuando se encontraba en compañía de alguien, incluso de Chartrand. Después de todo el infierno que había vivido y del que esperaba estar saliendo poco a poco había terminado por sentirse muy mal en compañía de la gente, sentía que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar cerca de ninguno de ellos.

Salvo con Claire.

Patrick se detuvo en su pequeño paseo por los apartamentos papales al darse cuenta de ello. Desde que había vuelto a Roma, ella siempre había estado allí por él, incluso cuando él mismo no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo mismo por ella en su lugar. Aún se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando recordaba aquella vez que lo que era una inocente conversación por parte de Claire había acabado con gritos e incluso forcejeos entre ellos. Después de eso, el joven sacerdote sintió que la había perdido para siempre, si es que alguna vez había sido algo suyo, sólo había acertado a despedirse de ella antes de intentar... Y una vez más ella había estado allí, prácticamente trayéndole de nuevo a la vida. No recordaba muy bien ese episodio tan límite, pero sí recordaba lo vulnerable y desesperado que se sentía y cómo, aún así, ella le había sostenido en sus brazos y le había dado esperanza.

Esperanza. Si había una palabra en la que podía resumir todo el conflicto de ideas y sentimientos por Claire era ésa: la periodista para él era la personificación de la esperanza, la promesa de un mañana mejor. Toda ella era luz y esperanza, justo las dos cosas que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos, justo en la persona a la que más necesitaba...

¿La necesitaba? ¿Realmente había pensado eso?

Patrick negó para sí con la cabeza y se obligó a intentar a prestar atención a otros asuntos, tomando asiento de nuevo en su escritorio: sólo bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de que, a veces, uno tenía que ser realmente cuidadoso con lo que deseaba. Bastó una pequeña mirada hacia la ventana que tenía más cerca para que su corazón diera un vuelco y volviera a bajar la vista de inmediato, de modo que lo único que podía ver era parte de una sotana desgarrada y ensangrentada. Patrick cerró los ojos con fuerza, agachando el rostro, y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando inútilmente no dejarse llevar por un pánico que no hacía sino crecer a cada segundo que pasaba.

Espectros otra vez: aquella era la segunda vez que aparecía alguno de ellos desde la última visita de Claire. No esperaba que las palabras de su amiga hicieran que se marcharan, pero sí había albergado cierta esperanza sobre el asunto: no lo había podido evitar. Pero ahora sentía que jamás se irían: aquellas almas en pena pasarían junto a él el resto de su vida, perpetuamente recordándole que él debía haber sido una de ellas.

No le extrañaba que Claire hubiera dejado de ir a verle, si incluso él mismo había tratado abandonar su propia existencia y aún a veces se encontraba pensando con tristeza en el hecho de no haberlo conseguido. No creía que la vida le pudiera deparar nada bueno, nada que pudiera llenarle ni hacerle sentir diferente de cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Y tampoco sentía que mereciera nada distinto.

* * *

La joven unió sus manos a la altura de sus labios y sopló sobre el dorso de las mismas, intentando que entraran un poco en calor. Aquella tarde estaba resultando ser particularmente larga: no únicamente tenía decenas de archivos que transcribir, sino que también parecía que estaban teniendo algún tipo de problema con la calefacción. Y eso en el mes de Diciembre no era una buena noticia. Claire dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y volvió a presionar la tecla de "play" para que una voz sumamente solemne de algún cardenal al que no conocía comenzara a hablar de nuevo del impacto de la filosofía de San Agustín en el mundo moderno.

Le estaba costando horrores mantener los ojos abiertos y los dedos hábiles sobre el teclado.

Pero intentaba mantener la mente en blanco y realizar el trabajo de manera prácticamente automática, sin pensar en lo aburrida que era aquella tarea y las muchas cintas que estaban pendientes de registrar informáticamente encima de su escritorio. Por su suerte, tenía un buen nivel de mecanografía, fruto de los artículos y noticias que tenía que redactar para la BBC cuando los reportajes que llevaba a cabo con Chinita y Gunther tenían que ser incluidos también en la página web de la cadena. Sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al recordar a sus viejos amigos: les echaba tanto de menos... Sí, incluso se encontraba echando de menos a Gunther Glick, el reportero pelirrojo más cascarrabias que seguramente existía en el Reino Unido.

Aunque, según le había comentado Chinita por teléfono, últimamente parecía estar de buen humor: el hecho de que ella fuera a pasar un año en Roma le beneficiaba enormemente, ya que era el único reportero que les quedaba – de momento – en la plantilla que hubiera retransmitido los hechos del pasado Junio. Finalmente, la BBC se había dado cuenta de que no interesaba demasiado ya lo que pasaba en Roma una vez que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce, así que Claire no tenía que hacer conexiones semanales y todos los reportajes que hubiera hecho ella los hacía Gunther. No le molestaba realmente, le gustaba saber que Gunther por fin se sentía contento con lo que hacía. Claire esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y puso punto final a la cinta en la que llevaba trabajando casi una hora debido a lo extensa que era.

Se quitó los cascos y se pasó la mano por el cabello de forma distraída mientras posaba la mirada en la caja de zapatos llena de cintas que había sobre otros documentos en su escritorio: desde hacía como cuatro días, sus horas de trabajo parecían haberse incrementado súbitamente y los documentos que tenía que transcribir se multiplicaban sobre su mesa. No se quejaba, era su trabajo y al menos le daba algo que hacer, sintiéndose así más productiva, aunque seguía pensando que aquel trabajo lo podría hacer un becario. Lo que no le gustaba tanto era lo mucho que estaba absorbiéndola aquellos nuevos quehaceres: desde que había empezado a transcribir aquellas tediosas cintas no había tenido tiempo de visitar a Patrick ni una sola vez. Si los horarios de ambos ya eran complicados de por sí y ella tenía que hacer malabarismos para poder sacar una o dos horas extras sin aquel nivel de trabajo, con esas nuevas cintas se le estaba haciendo absolutamente imposible el poder compaginar su deber como periodista y su deber como amiga.

Aunque sabía que no estaba solo, que también tenía la compañía del cardenal Baggia y de Chartrand, no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto: ¿cuántas veces podía haberle prometido que no iba a dejar que pasara por esta difícil etapa solo? Lo había dicho sinceramente entonces y lo seguía sintiendo sinceramente en aquellos momentos. Poniendo fin a sus reflexiones, Claire estiró los dedos lo más que pudo y volvió a recogerlos sobre sí mismos un par de veces antes de tomar la siguiente cinta e introducirla en una grabadora que había conocido tiempos bastante mejores. No iba a conseguir nada sentándose a pensar, lo único que podía hacer para lidiar bien con aquella situación era intentar terminar su tarea lo antes posible para intentar ver a Patrick si él resultaba no estar ocupado en sus propias obligaciones.

Sentía un ligero ardor en las yemas de los dedos después de pasar prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tecleando sin parar en un ordenador que tendía a sobrecalentarse con demasiada facilidad y que la obligaba a salvar sus avances cada poco tiempo en un lápiz de memoria para no perderlos si el ordenador decidía apagarse sin avisar: ya le había sucedido un par de veces y no había sido nada agradable.

El ambiente que se respiraba en la sala de prensa era bueno, tranquilo, como el de cualquier día. Sus compañeros estaban en sus respectivos escritorios, algunos hablando entre ellos y algunos más consultando la hemeroteca en busca de noticias pasadas. Teniendo en cuenta que la edad media de aquella sala debía rondar los sesenta y tantos años, a Claire se le hacía increíble el pensar los problemas que estaban teniendo con la calefacción en un mes tan difícil como Diciembre y unos trabajadores con la salud tan delicada. No creía que ella pudiera ponerse enferma de una gripe, pero no podía pensar lo mismo de las personas que la acompañaban.

Llevaba ya una página de transcripción cuando el ordenador volvió a apagarse súbitamente, aunque esta vez no lo hizo solo, sino junto al resto de ordenadores, luces y demás aparatos eléctricos de la sala, sumiéndose ésta en una oscuridad casi total. Claire dio un golpe en la mesa y maldijo entre dientes por no haber guardado lo que llevaba escrito y se quitó los cascos para poder escuchar lo que sucedía alrededor: los sacerdotes parecían haberse puesto muy nerviosos y más de uno trataba de volver a su puesto de trabajo, no sin tropezar con algo o alguien antes. La joven se puso en pie con cuidado, intentó vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad pero sólo sirvió para que tuviera que cerrar los ojos debido a que éstos aún no se habían adaptado al cambio de iluminación y veía manchas de colores por doquier.

- No se preocupen, voy a salir a ver si están los demás igual – habló Claire en voz alta y en el mejor italiano del que se veía capaz para que los demás la escucharan. - Voy a ir hacia la puerta, quedénse donde están hasta que no vuelva la luz...

Su italiano aún era muy precario y temió que los ancianos no la hubieran entendido pero oyó un murmullo de conformidad en la sala que le demostró lo contrario. Extendiendo con cuidado los brazos ante ella y dando pequeños pasos para no tropezar, Claire empezó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba la puerta: menos mal que su escritorio no se hallaba excesivamente lejos de la misma, de ser otras las circunstancias estaba segura de que no habría tardado en tropezar con un mínimo de cinco compañeros y varias mesas antes de poder alcanzar la salida. Los sacerdotes parecían haber obedecido a su petición y haberse apartado del camino hacia la puerta, ya que la joven no tropezó con ninguno aunque sí podía oír aún sus murmullos nerviosos en un idioma que no acababa de dominar. Al final palpó una pared y siguió moviendo las manos hasta que, un poco más a la derecha, logró reconocer el tacto de la madera en vez del de piedra. Tomó el picaporte con decisión y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Parecía ser un problema a nivel general: la poca luz que alumbraba los pasillos era la que entraba a través de las vidrieras que se encontraban prácticamente junto al techo abovedado de aquellos pasillos, a varios metros de altura por encima de su cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta que los días eran más cortos, la luz que atravesaba los ventanales era más bien mortecina, de modo que la iluminación era como una leve niebla luminosa sobre las baldosas de los pasillos. A pesar de eso, pudo ver que otras personas habían salido también de sus despachos y demás estancias, preguntándose qué había ocurrido con la luz.

No tenían calefacción y ahora tampoco tenían luz: lo contaba y no se lo creía nadie.

Claire decidió poner una mano en la pared para ir guiándose poco a poco hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la planta inferior, bastante menos concurrida, el lugar donde se encontraban, entre otras cosas, las distintas habitaciones de mantenimiento y el cuartel de la guardia suiza. Seguro que ellos tenían una idea más clara de si aquello era un fallo eléctrico que sólo les afectaba a ellos o si el problema era de la compañía y en aquellos momentos una pequeña parte de Roma se hallaba sumida en la oscuridad. Palpando con su mano derecha la pared junto a la que caminaba logró avanzar rápidamente hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la planta inferior, a cuyo inicio no pudo evitar vacilar.

Si ya veía poco en aquella planta, la planta inferior parecía estar totalmente sumida en las tinieblas: ni siquiera podía ver el final de la escalera, que se perdía en medio de la oscuridad. La joven se aclaró la garganta y se dijo a sí misma que ya era mayorcita para tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, y no quería que nadie allí la viera vacilar ni por un instante: no podía decirse que contara siquiera con el respeto de muchos de los que trabajaban allí, por lo que tenía que abrirse camino ella sola como pudiera y, de momento, no le iba del todo mal... Exceptuando las veces que el cardenal Strauss se aburría e iba a verla con una nueva grosería con la que lidiar.

Bajó con cautela el primer escalón y después el otro, oyendo cómo incluso aquellos leves sonidos parecían hacerse más grandes en aquella oscuridad. Ahora que lo pensaba, reflexionó ella intentando distraerse mientras seguía bajando los escalones sin separar la mano de la pared, el cardenal Strauss parecía de un extraño mejor humor aquella semana, aunque no se había parado a elucubrar sobre ello hasta entonces. Sí, puede que incluso hubiera visto al anciano esbozar una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro sombrío aquellos días. Quién sabía, igual habían vuelto a instaurar las misas en latín y ella no se había dado cuenta.

No podía decirse que la escalinata fuera precisamente pequeña, así que, cuanto más bajaba, menos oía las voces del resto de trabajadores y más le costaba no sentir siquiera una pequeña incomodidad. Seguía guiándose por la mano en la pared, ya que había llegado a un punto no era capaz de ver más allá de su nariz. En aquellos momentos, más que nunca, la idea de sentarse en el escalón en el que se encontrara y esperar a que pasara todo era cada vez más atractiva... Si es que quería que la vieran como una niña temerosa y no como una mujer capaz de enfrentarse a algo tan nimio como un apagón sin que le temblara el pulso.

Pero la verdad es que le temblaba un poco.

Fue a bajar un escalón más y se topó repentinamente con el suelo, haciendo que le diera un vuelco al corazón de la sorpresa y se apresurara a agarrarse a lo primero que encontrara, que no fue sino la pequeña estatua que había en un pedestal marcando el final de la escalinata y la llegada a la planta baja del edificio. Claire tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, y trató de discernir algo en la oscuridad que allí reinaba.

Nada de nada: era como si estuviera dentro de un mal sueño.

Se aferró más al pedestal pensando que no era normal que aquella zona estuviera tan silenciosa a aquellas horas de la tarde... O puede que fuera precisamente por eso: las tareas de limpieza y mantenimiento se solían llevar muy temprano por la mañana y sabía que el cuartel de la guardia suiza cerraba a las siete, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin comprobar la hora en el reloj. Vale, no tenía a nadie a quien poder preguntar ni que la pudiera ayudar en lo más mínimo en aquel lugar. Se había dado la vuelta para volver a subir, cuando creyó ver una pequeña luz al final del pasillo.

- ¿Hola? - llamó Claire en voz alta, sintiendo una pizca de esperanza: tal vez algún celador se hubiera quedado después del turno y esa fuera la luz de su linterna.

Aunque no recibió respuesta, la joven soltó el pedestal al que se había aferrado y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había visto la luz: con un poco de suerte, aún podría alcanzar a aquella persona y ponerle al corriente de lo grave de la situación. Sabía que no era propio de una persona adulta y madura, pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír el eco de sus pasos en el pasillo y no ver sino oscuridad a su alrededor. Con temor a tropezarse, Claire volvió a alzar la mano delante de ella, preparada para toparse con alguna pared, cuando de repente oyó algo que hizo que se detuviera de inmediato.

Un paso más en la oscuridad. Uno que ella no había dado.

Claire se giró sobre sí misma, asustada, para arrepentirse poco después: girar sobre sí misma en plena oscuridad no era lo más apropiado, ahora no sabía siquiera hacia donde dirigir sus pasos. Pero lo había oído, estaba segura de que lo había oído: el eco de sus pasos y luego uno más, en el momento en el que ella se había detenido para intentar palpar algo en el ambiente. Sintiendo un escalofrío, la periodista se aclaró la garganta y volvió a alzar la voz:

- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

* * *

Las dos pequeñas llamas de unas velas y la leve luz que venía de la plaza de san Pedro formaban la única iluminación que bañaba el despacho papal en aquellos momentos. Patrick McKenna miraba por la ventana por aire distraído mientras esperaba que la luz volviera: debía de tratarse de un fallo eléctrico únicamente de la basílica, pues las farolas de la plaza de san Pedro funcionaban como siempre. Estaba pasando la tarde redactando algunos discursos para la semana siguiente y planificando con su camarlengo cómo sería la agenda de las celebraciones de la Navidad ese año cuando, de repente, se habían quedado a oscuras, únicamente iluminados por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

Baggia se las había arreglado para encontrar varias velas olvidadas en el fondo de cajón y las había prendido, colocando dos de ellas sobre el escritorio lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier tipo de papel y posando con sumo cuidado una en un viejo candil que, hasta aquel momento, únicamente había servido para decorar la repisa de la chimenea. Sosteniendo con cuidado aquel candil en su mano, el anciano había dicho a Patrick que iba a hablar con los encargados para que ver qué ocurría con la luz. El joven había insistido en acompañarle, por miedo a que fuera a tropezar por las escaleras o algo similar, pero el anciano había insistido en que se quedara allí mientras él se ocupaba de todo tras confesar, con una sonrisa de nostalgia, que aquello le recordaba a cuando aún era un chaval y se iba la luz en la casa donde se había criado con el resto de sus hermanos. Dicho esto, había abandonado la habitación.

A Patrick no cesaba de sorprenderle la actitud del cardenal Baggia, siempre parecía tener ánimo para todo y no se dejaba amilanar ante cualquier cosa: se mantenía fuerte a pesar de los años y sabio gracias a ellos, realmente era una suerte poder contar con alguien como él. A pesar de la oscuridad, Patrick había intentado seguir con su trabajo a la luz de las velas pero su vista no era lo que había sido después del incidente con el helicóptero: ahora necesitaba hacer uso de gafas para leer y con esa iluminación tan pequeña le resultaba imposible. Eso y la operación de rodilla habían sido los únicos daños significantes que había sufrido tras la explosión de la antimateria y, aunque a veces aún sentía una punzada de dolor en la rodilla operada, daba gracias a Dios por ello, por haberle protegido de todo mal incluso después...

Patrick no quería pensar en ello, pero era un recuerdo constante en su mente que sentía que nunca perdería: él tenía mucha culpa en lo que había ocurrido el verano anterior y ese daño no podía enmendarlo. Pero entonces recordaba el helicóptero, cómo se había subido en él sin pensarlo dos veces, cómo lo había dirigido hacia las alturas alejando la antimateria lo más que podía de la superficie, cómo lo había hecho en un acto reflejo – casi autómata – porque sabía que era lo correcto. En aquellos momentos, su vida era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar si podía salvar las miles de vidas que se podían perder en la plaza de san Pedro. Aquello tenía que significar algo, se obligaba a pensar, que no todo en él era malo... La verdad es que él mismo era la única persona que se veía así y, dado que el pasado no podía cambiarse, lo que debía hacer era mirar hacia adelante y hacer todo el bien que pudiera a lo largo de su vida, por breve o larga que fuera.

Debía haber pasado ya una larga media hora desde que el camarlengo Baggia se fue y Patrick comenzaba a preguntarse dónde se habría metido cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en el despacho, haciendo que el corazón del joven diera un vuelco. No era normal que lo llamaran y mucho menos al teléfono móvil, un número que conocían personas que se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Durante los momentos en los que tardó en alcanzar el móvil, tuvo la vana esperanza de que se tratara del cardenal Baggia, comunicándole que ya había averigüado la causa del problema, pero Patrick se había acostumbrado a recibir otro tipo de llamadas en aquel teléfono.

Y, como pudo comprobar nada más descolgar el aparato, aquella ocasión no era una excepción.

- La oscuridad nos envuelve a todos – oyó a aquella voz sin rostro al otro lado de la línea. - Pero, mi querido amigo y esto es una verdad totalmente cierta, mientras el sabio tropieza en alguna pared, es el ignorante permanece tranquilo en el centro de la estancia

Patrick se permitió tener miedo durante un par de segundos, antes de tomar y contestar a la persona que le llamaba.

- Debía suponer que detrás de todo esto debías estar tú – terminó admitiendo el joven: había tenido esa sospecha nada más irse la luz de una forma tan súbita, aunque también creía ver a aquella voz misteriosa detrás de todo lo que le inspiraba temor últimamente. - ¿Debo considerar esta llamada como una especie de reivindicación?

- Deberías, sí – habló con voz tranquila el interlocutor. - Aunque de momento no tienes por qué preocuparte, esto es sólo una pequeña advertencia, una pequeña señal para que no te olvides de que estoy aquí...

Aunque sabía que no era probable que lo dijera de forma literal, Patrick se giró sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo aún el teléfono, escrutando en la oscuridad en busca de alguna figura extraña, pero se hallaba solo en la habitación. Pero era cierto, si aquella persona se había enterado de su intento de suicidio – algo que, en teoría, sólo sabían tres personas de su total confianza -, tenía que tener muy buenos contactos dentro del Vaticano. A pesar de que aquella situación era similar a la vivida en el pasado mes de Junio, no dejaba de ser distinta: el hombre árabe los había torturado sin tregua durante veinticuatro horas y aquel nuevo desconocido parecía tomarse las cosas con mucha más calma, pudiendo pasar incluso semanas antes de recibir un nuevo aviso.

- Realmente, creo que haces todas estas pequeñas señales más para convencerte a tí mismo de que sigues aquí que a mí – contestó Patrick, armándose de valor. - A pesar de estas llamadas puntuales no ha ocurrido nada, no nos has causado ni la más mínima molestia, por lo que me inclino a creer que todo esto se trata de una broma pesada que debe acabar y ponerse en manos de los _carabinieri_...

- Un momento, ¿me estás retando? - le interrumpió con una voz en la que se adivinaba asombro a la que cierta diversión. - ¿Crees que porque no soy tan estúpido como mi predecesor soy menos peligroso?

- Sí, se acerca bastante a lo que creo – afirmó el joven, diciendo en voz alta una idea que había estado meditando durante un par de días. - De alguna manera has conseguido el número de esta línea y sabes cosas, pero eso no te convierte en nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos realmente: tu presuntuosidad con esa cita de Anatole France al principio de esta conversación no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas

- ¿No crees en las sabias palabras de monsieur France? - rió fríamente la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo creo que es que incluso la noche más oscura termina al salir el sol – contestó Patrick, sintiéndose enfadado al ver la indiferencia de su interlocutor. - Es inevitable, imparable, ni siquiera tú podrías cambiar eso...

- Bueno, eso está bien si tú lo crees así, pero puede que no signifique lo mismo para esta pequeña luciérnaga que vaga en medio de la oscuridad, ¿nadie le ha dicho a tu amiguita lo peligroso que es salir sola después de anochecer? Sería una pena que se viera atrapada en la tela de la araña...

Durante unos instantes, Patrick no supo entender lo que aquella persona quería decirle, pero poco después su mente comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad: la luz se había ido en su totalidad en todas las plantas de la basílica de san Pedro, eso incluía todas las estancias, salones y salas de trabajadores. Sentía el corazón en un puño, por el amor de Dios, ¿era posible que realmente aquel hombre hablara con total sinceridad? El joven se sintió estúpido por llegar a pensar que aquella persona no era más que un pirado con ganas de llamar la atención: no, realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer cada cosa que decía.

- Bien, me alegra ver que he conseguido cerrarte la boca, porque toda esa pequeña teoría tuya me estaba cabreando de verdad – continuó hablando aquel desconocido. - Y te voy a decir una cosa que espero que no olvides jamás: si digo que estoy, es por lo que estoy, pero no te va a ser fácil encontrarme, no hasta que yo diga... O, podemos hacer las cosas a tu manera y solucionar todo esta misma noche, así, sin más...

- Espera – se apresuró a decir Patrick, temeroso de cuál pudiera ser el siguiente paso de aquella persona.

- Una de mis virtudes es que nunca miento, al contrario que tú, que mientes incluso a tus propios amigos – le ignoró la voz anónima. - Me he cruzado con tu amiga hace un instante: he caminado junto a ella en la oscuridad y podría volver a hacerlo ahora sin que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella, se dieran cuenta...

- No es posible

- ¿No? Sí, yo creo que sí... - a continuación se oyó un pequeño ruido, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando se escuchó claramente un temeroso y no muy lejano "¿hola?", captando la voz de una joven que parecía estar en la misma estancia que el desconocido. - Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Acabamos con esto de una vez o...?

- ¡No! - le interrumpió Patrick antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, sintiendo cómo el corazón latía violentamente en el interior de su pecho. - No, no le hagas nada; es de mi de quien quieres vengarte, no metas en esto a gente inocente...

- Esto ya no trata de gente inocente o no, sino de justicia, de equilibrar la balanza: el pasado verano murieron varias personas que no deberían haberlo hecho y, sin embargo, otras que estaban condenadas a morir siguen vagando en medio de esta oscuridad. Dicen que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, y es verdad, pero creo que yo le voy a echar una pequeña mano: haz cualquier tontería y te aseguro que la vida de tus amigos se va a ver considerablemente reducida. Puedo acabar con todo esto ahora o puedo hacerlo a mi manera, esto no va a ser un reality show que la gente pueda seguir desde sus casas: esto es entre tú y yo, y juro que te lo voy a hacer pagar

Con la garganta totalmente seca y una opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, Patrick oyó los pitidos que indicaban el final de la llamada pero no colgó el teléfono. Se hallaba totalmente paralizado, conmocionado por la conversación que acababa de tener, no podía creer que toda aquella locura estuviera pasando otra vez, no podía ser cierto... El joven se veía incapaz de reaccionar, únicamente sentía cómo la sangre parecía helarse en sus venas y cómo el terror le invadía poco a poco. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar al camarlengo y a Chartrand también; era la voz de Claire la que había oído lejana al otro lado del teléfono, ¿lo era? ¿Cómo podía serlo? Sabía su horario, Claire no podía estar allí aún, pero había reconocido perfectamente su voz.

No podía respirar, en absoluto. Patrick se llevó la mano al pecho y boqueó intentando hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero se sentía como si de repente hubiera caído en agua helada y se estuviera ahogando. Era lo único que podía sentir junto a los escalofríos que le recorrían de arriba a abajo, eso y un inmenso terror que no hacía más que crecer. Se dejó caer al suelo cuando acertó a ver a alguien en medio de la oscuridad: los espectros de nuevo no, no aquella vez... Patrick intentó tomar aire y se llevó las manos a las sienes, tratando de hacer que el dolor se fuera. El camarlengo Baggia debía haber entrado en la habitación sin que lo advirtiera porque ahora se hallaba junto a él, arrodillado, mirándole con preocupación y hacía preguntas que no oía ni podía contestar. El cúmulo de sentimientos que hacían peso sobre su corazón le impedían poder reaccionar a nada más.

- Patrick – le llamó de nuevo el anciano camarlengo, visiblemente más preocupado por momentos. - Patrick, contesta, ¿puedes oírme?

La única respuesta que recibió fue la trabajosa respiración del joven, quien comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si fuera un animalillo en el punto de mira del depredador. No hubieron pasado ni dos segundos cuando detectó el brillo del terror en sus ojos y apartó la mirada bruscamente, ya prácticamente jadeando mientras seguía con la temblorosa mano aferrada a su pecho. No podía hablar, no podía pensar: únicamente podía sentir terror y cómo el aire cada vez le era más necesario. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse, perdiendo su forma y juego de luces, y lo último que vio fue al anciano Baggia pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

* * *

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? - quiso saber la periodista, mientras caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos tras el comandante Chartrand, intentando alcanzarle. El joven portaba consigo una linterna que iluminaba el camino que tenían por delante y a los cardenales que iban y venían portando sus propias fuentes de luz. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Claire había creído morirse del susto cuando se había topado con Chartrand en la planta inferior de la basílica: llevaba bastante tiempo quieta en medio de un pasillo, con temor de tropezar o caerse si seguía andando a oscuras, cuando había aparecido el joven suizo portando una linterna junto a otros compañeros suyos de la guardia personal de Patrick. El corazón de Claire había dado un vuelco nada más verlo, sorprendida de ver un rostro conocido después de aquel apagón tan extraño. Tras darle un breve abrazo y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Chartrand le había hecho saber que había habido algún tipo de problema con los contadores que había en la planta baja: un cortocircuito que se había extendido a todo el edificio y, según el joven suizo, bien podían estar dando gracias a Dios de que ese fallo no hubiera provocado ningún tipo de fuego en la basílica y que todos, a pesar del susto, se encontraran bien.

Lo de Patrick se lo había dicho después, diciéndole primero que no se asustara, una frase que había conseguido el efecto contrario nada más oírla. Después, de forma pausada y tranquila, su amigo había ido diciéndole todo lo que había pasado unas plantas más arriba: por lo que le había podido decir el camarlengo Baggia, antes de reunirse con los enviados del policlínico Gemelli, se debía a un ataque de ansiedad bastante fuerte que había remitido poco después en forma de una bajada de tensión bastante fuerte. La periodista mantuvo la calma y se maldijo a sí misma, dando un leve puntapié a la pared más cercana: había sido culpa suya. Sabía perfectamente que Patrick no estaba en su mejor momento, que necesitaba de sus amigos, y, a pesar del trabajo que tenía, ¿no era capaz de hacer un hueco para una persona que confiaba tanto en ella?

- No, de ninguna manera la dejaré que se torture con semejante tontería – habló Chartrand de manera firme, posando una mano en el hombro de Claire. - Es verdad que Patrick no atraviesa su mejor momento pero todos estamos haciendo lo humanamente posible para ayudarle a salir de ésta... Todo lo que siempre ha hecho es ayudarle en todo lo que ha podido y más aún, así que no voy a permitirle que se eche la culpa de esto, porque no es culpa de nadie

Claire se pasó la mano por la frente y después dejó escapar el aire, intentando calmar sus nervios: creía haberlo visto mejor la última vez que le había visto, pero de eso hacía ya cuatro días, por un momento había olvidado que este tipo de situaciones no solían resolverse de la noche a la mañana, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera el afectado y los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Todo esto había pasado unos diez minutos atrás, ahora el soldado y la periodista caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos papales y, a juzgar por todos los cardenales que podía ver allí reunidos, esta vez no había sido posible mantenerlo entre únicamente tres o cuatro personas. La joven se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo lástima por aquella situación: no era tan grave como lo que había pasado hace apenas una semana, algo que Claire aún no se veía capaz de ni siquiera nombrar, pero sí haría que la gente se hiciera preguntas y, lo que era aún peor, que empezaran a resolverlas de un modo absolutamente alejado de la realidad. Gracias al cielo, su presencia estaba pasando inadvertida: por lo general, a excepción del cardenal Strauss, Claire solía ser casi invisible para el resto de la curia vaticana, quienes estaban más pendientes de sus propios asuntos que de un trabajador más de uno de los departamentos que menos interesaban a los señores cardenales.

- Ay señor... - murmuró la periodista al vislumbrar a varios enfermeros y auxiliares rondar por el despacho papal: había procurado hacerse a la idea de lo que había pasado, tratando de tranquilizarse diciéndose que no era nada grave, pero el hecho de ver a personal médico irrumpiendo en lugares conocidos para ella siempre lograba angustiarla.

- Tranquila – volvió a murmurar Chartrand, cerrando su mano sobre la de Claire y estrechándola levemente para animarla. - No se preocupe, lo peor ha pasado ya...

La joven asintió, más para sí misma que para él, a la vez que cruzaban el umbral de la estancia, dejando el pasillo atrás y entrando en el despacho parcialmente iluminado: aún no habían conseguido que volviera la luz. Los médicos y enfermeros hablaban entre sí muy rápido y en italiano, por más que Claire intentó calmarse y prestar atención a las conversaciones no consiguió poner nada en claro y lo sirvió para que se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Su mirada ya había empezado a buscar por la estancia, entre aquel remolino de gente para ver si veía a Patrick por algún lado – sentado en un sillón o lo que fuera – cuando sus ojos repararon en la mancha de sangre que había en la alfombra.

- ¿Eso es sangre? - le preguntó a Chartrand de manera inmediata, aunque ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta. La joven se cubrió la nariz y los labios con las manos y se dio la vuelta, apartando la mirada de aquella mancha... Dios había mucha para llamarla siquiera mancha. - Si es ansiedad, ¿por qué hay sangre?

Había empezado a temblar ligeramente al acudir a su mente una posibilidad que no le parecía del todo descabellada: ¿y si Patrick había vuelto a intentar lo que Chartrand y ella habían evitado hacía apenas una semana? Eso explicaría la sangre y los médicos... Claire se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando tranquilizarse y no pensar en aquella posibilidad. Cuando el guardia suizo se puso frente a ella, se obligó a apartarse las manos del rostro y tratar de mantenerse lo más entera posible.

- Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer, pero nada más – habló el joven, tratando de calmarla. - Con las heridas en la cabeza siempre sale mucha sangre, es muy impresionante pero no algo de lo que deba preocuparse...

Chartrand seguía hablando con ella cuando un anciano al que Claire reconoció como el camarlengo de Patrick, el cardenal Baggia, acudió a donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes. En contraste con el desasosiego de Claire, el camarlengo Baggia transmitía una serenidad difícil de explicar incluso aunque se notaba que él mismo estaba algo afectado. La periodista reparó en él cuando éste le puso una mano en el hombro, provocando que ella diera un leve sobresalto y se llevara la mano al pecho. No había hablado mucho con el cardenal Baggia, más allá de aquel día... Claire negó con la cabeza para sí: no podía quitarse ese día de la cabeza.

- Calma, tranquila... - dijo el anciano, mientras ella seguía negando con la cabeza, tratando de poner sus nervios en orden. - Ha sido un pequeño golpe pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos: nuestro Patrick es fuerte, ya está hecho a que le pase de todo, incluso de crío solía caerse mientras correteaba por aquí – añadió el camarlengo, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. - Puedes estar absolutamente tranquila, sólo ha sido un pequeño susto, incluso mañana volverá a estar como siempre, así que no quiero ver esa cara triste, ¿de acuerdo?

Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, aún sintiendo un nudo en la garganta: estaba comportándose como una tonta al preocuparse tanto, pero con el intento de suicidio aún tan cerca, el hecho de que Patrick pareciera tener miedo hasta de su sombra y todos los días que llevaba sin poder verle habían formado una catástrofe en su mente cuando en realidad sólo había sido un desmayo. La joven tragó saliva y tomó aire, irguiendo la cabeza, a la vez que el cardenal Baggia le pasaba la mano por el brazo en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Quieres verle tú misma y así te quedas mejor?

La joven giró el rostro hacia el anciano, algo perpleja por sus palabras.

- ...¿Puedo?

- Por supuesto que puedes, muchacha – habló con buen ánimo el camarlengo, aunque Claire aún se sentía algo recelosa: estaba tan acostumbrada a tener presente todo lo que no debía hacer, ni decir, ni siquiera pensar allí que no creía que fuera posible ver a Patrick sin que alguien se indignara hasta el desmayo. A decir verdad, por esa misma razón ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante idea. - Eres amiga suya, se alegrará; aquí nuestro soldado se te ha adelantado – el anciano se volvió hacia Chartrand como dándole una pequeña regañina, a la que él respondió con una sonrisa. - Pero naturalmente que puedes, muchacha, ¿cómo no? Eres su mejor amiga y por eso mismo sois, también el joven Alexandre, como de la familia...

Claire esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y se dejó guiar por el anciano, que atravesaba la estancia de forma lenta pero firme, apoyándose levemente en el brazo de ella. Se le hizo raro pasar más allá del despacho, que era la única sala en la que ella había estado – aunque tenía entendido que comunicaba con varias estancias más – para pasar a lo que debía ser el dormitorio, a juzgar por lo que veía. Aún quedaban algunos médicos y enfermeros allí pero pocos, la mayoría se encontraban hablando entre ellos de forma distendida, como si no tuvieran mucho por lo que preocuparse ya. No le gustó ver una especie de suero colocado junto a la cama y tendido en ella... La joven se soltó con cuidado del brazo del cardenal y se acercó a Patrick: las mantas lo cubrían hasta la altura del pecho, aunque tenía ambos brazos sobre la colcha y en uno de ellos había aplicado una vía intravenosa.

_- È__ solo un sedativo, non ti preoccupare_ – dijo una enfermera con voz amable que había allí, que acababa de inyectar algo en la vía. Claire acertó a asentir con la cabeza para hacerle saber que la había entendido, más o menos.

La enfermera sonrió y guardó sus utensilios, saliendo poco después de la habitación junto los otros auxiliares. Sólo había quedado un médico que estaba hablando con el cardenal Baggia, pero Claire ya no prestaba atención a nada de eso, sino que seguía observando a Patrick con el ceño levemente fruncido por la intranquilidad: le habían puesto el pijama y mantenía los ojos cerrados, una gasa sostenida con esparadrapos cubría la parte derecha de su frente; bajo ella se adivinaba aún el color de la herida, probablemente habían tenido que darle unos puntos.

La periodista acercó un pequeño sillón, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido – ya que el joven parecía encontrarse más en el mundo de los sueños que en el real –, y se sentó junto al lecho sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dios, se sentía fatal... Aunque Chartrand y el cardenal Baggia le hubieran dicho que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, Claire no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento: realmente se preocupaba por Patrick y quería que estuviera bien. Para ser sinceros, le importaba mucho más que el trabajo de becaria que estaba haciendo en la sala de prensa; en su corazón, Claire sabía que ese año únicamente merecería la pena si Patrick lograba recuperarse y volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Pasados unos momentos, Patrick se removió en sueños, apretando los párpados para luego abrirlos poco a poco. Se le veía algo aturdido debido al sendante que le acababan de suministrar vía intravenosa, y, cuando reparó la periodista, Patrick abrió mucho los ojos y trató de incorporarse torpemente, ya bajo el efecto del sedante, murmurando su nombre:

- Shh, no, no intentes levantarte, ¿vale? - se apresuró a decir Claire poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que volviera a recostarse. - Estás bien, ahora descansa... Mañana ya te echaré la bronca por pegarme este susto...

El sacerdote recordaba levemente lo que le había ocurrido, ahora a su memoria acudían retazos de recuerdos que no terminaba de ordenar en su mente: el golpe en la cabeza, la luz de las velas, la llamada de teléfono. Se sobresaltó al recordar esta última parte y se volvió hacia Claire, quien ya había vuelto a posar la mano en su hombro al verle tan inquieto. No recordaba aún todo lo que le había dicho aquella persona, pero sí lo bastante como para que el hecho de ver a Claire allí, a su lado, aparentemente sana y salva, le calmara.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? - quiso saber Patrick, aprovechando aquel margen de tiempo que parecía estar dándole el sedante antes de hacer efecto por completo.

A la joven le extrañó la pregunta y le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo durante unos segundos, preguntándole con la mirada. Al ver que iba en serio, dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo estoy bien, eres tú quien debería andar con más cuidado – dijo ella, medio en broma, medio en serio. - Lamento no haber podido venir en estos días, pero los documentos que tengo que pasar a archivo sean multiplicado en cuestión de horas, es una locura...

Claire parecía sincera a la hora de hablar de su trabajo y de lo mucho que se había incrementado en los últimos días... Aunque aún Patrick temía que pudiera tratarse de alguna excusa por no haber ido a visitarle desde lo de... Lo que casi pasó.

- ¿No estás enfadada ni nada? - volvió a preguntar Patrick, esta vez provocando una expresión de sorpresa absoluta en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Claire de inmediato señalándose a sí misma con el dedo índice, reprimiendo a duras penas una risa perpleja. - No, por Dios... Patrick, qué ideas tienes, ¿por qué iba tener yo que estar enfadada contigo? Aunque ahora sí que podría estarlo – añadió ella dándole levemente en el pecho – Porque, de verdad, me has dado un susto de muerte...

- ¿Entonces todo está bien? - quiso cerciorarse él, haciendo que Claire volviera a asentir como respuesta. Más tranquilo, dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sintiéndose algo más cansado: seguramente no tardaría en quedarse dormido. Consciente de esto, alargó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la de Claire, quien sonrió al sentir el roce y sostuvo la mano de él entre las suyas, como protegiéndola. - Me alegro de que estés aquí

- Y yo de poder estar – aseguró ella, apretando levemente su mano entre las suyas para darle ánimos y sintió cómo él le devolvía el gesto.

Claire esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de besar con cariño la mano de Patrick, quien alargó un poco los dedos para poder acariciar la mejilla de ella, haciendo que el corazón de Claire se pusiera a dar saltos en el interior de su pecho.. Todo había sido sólo un pequeño susto, nada grave: de repente se sentía tan aliviada que sólo tenía ganas de reír, después del miedo que había pasado y todo lo que se había preocupado. Iba a recordarle que no se hiciera ilusiones, que todavía tenía que reñirle por ser tan descuidado consigo mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven finalmente se había quedado dormido.

La periodista suspiró, aún sosteniendo la mano de su amigo entre las suyas, acariciándola con cariño. Patrick le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza, en todos los sentidos posibles, y ella se veía incapaz de lidiar con todos ellos al mismo tiempo: lo primero era que él estuviera bien y ... Claire agachó la mirada al darse cuenta de que volvía otra vez a lo mismo de siempre: tenía que olvidarse de él de una vez en ese sentido pero, por más que le gustaría poder hacerlo, la realidad era ésa, todo lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado y también cuando no lo estaba. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que pudo ser sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos: aún estaba enamorada de él, ya está, era un hecho, era una realidad y eso no le traía nada bueno.

Había pasado cinco meses sin saber absolutamente nada de él, incluso existiendo miles de kilómetros de separación entre ambos, ¿acaso no era eso suficiente para olvidarse de él? Estaba visto que no, que todos esos sentimientos no habían hecho sino crecer desde su regreso a Roma y que únicamente existían dentro de ella. Le quería, sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma al negar lo contrario y también se engañaba a sí misma reconociendo esos sentimientos que no le iban a traer otra cosa que no fuera decepción y tristeza.

La joven se recostó un poco en el sillón, haciéndose como un ovillo mientras aún sostenía la mano de Patrick entre las suyas: no pensaba soltarle en todo el tiempo que permaneciera allí. Él había seguido con su vida, aunque ahora estuviera atravesando un pequeño bache, ¿por qué ella no podía pasar página? Sólo esperaba poder mantener su amistad y nada más: pensar más allá era una ilusión perdida, algo que nunca jamás podría pasar y debía aprender a mantener su corazón a salvo de todo aquello. Claire procuró no pensar más, no darle más vueltas a la cabeza a una situación que no tenía vuelta de hoja: haría lo que pudiera por él y luego volvería a casa, a su vida, y él se quedaría atrás, fuera de su vida.

Igual que la otra vez.

* * *

Había tenido que esperar la respuesta durante una semana, pero el cardenal Strauss no dudaba en absoluto de que la espera iba a merecer la pena. Una semana, ése era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Patrick McKenna había vuelto a tener esa subida de ansiedad y el mismo en el que la muchacha ésa no había perdido el tiempo en pegarse a él como una lapa. Por mucho trabajo que le encargaran, había aprendido a poder manejarlo y poder escaparse durante una hora o dos para ver al pontífice. Strauss se los había cruzado paseando y hablando por los pasillos en más de una ocasión y aunque la actitud entre ellos no iba más allá de una mera amistad, Saverio Strauss no se fiaba para nada de Claire Dilthey y aquella visión bastaba para hacer que sintiera la sangre hervir en sus venas.

Gracias a Dios, ya no podía decir que se encontrara solo en aquella empresa. El cardenal Baggia no le daba la menor importancia a todo aquel despropósito y no le había sido de ninguna ayuda, por el contrario, el cardenal Krämer había accedido a ayudarle una vez más, acompañándole a expresar su descontento por la situación ante Patrick McKenna una vez que estuviera todo hablado y planeado con una tercera persona que se había mostrado encantada de poderles echar una mano en lo que fuera necesario. Esa persona era un sacerdote escocés que debía estar a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Roma, Strauss había mandado a alguien para que le recogiera y le llevara de inmediato a la residencia Santa Marta. Había podido dar con él gracias a las investigaciones del cardenal Krämer y esta vez estaba más que seguro de que no había nada que pudiera impedir que esa fulana se viera de regreso a Londres en menos que cantaba un gallo. Al menos así lo esperaba.

A Claire Dilthey, inconsciente aún del plan de los cardenales Krämer y Strauss, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era la maleta para cuando cancelaran el contrato con ella en cuanto Patrick McKenna oyera todo lo que ese sacerdote escocés tenía que exponerle sobre aquel aspecto, todo apoyado por las evidencias que Krämer se había encargado de buscar y recopilar a lo largo de su investigación.

Strauss esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y, tras consultar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, aguardó la llegada de aquella persona que iba a ayudarle a echar a esa chica de allí.

* * *

**Nda:** ¡Hola de nuevo, chic s, aquí tenéis otro capi más del fic! Adelanto que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar porque a mediados de agosto podré hacer una escapada - ¡por fin! - al campo para despedirme del verano y prepararme los exámenes de septiembre de la uni. Pero os aseguro que el capi siguiente viene cargadito. En fin, en este capi 18 podemos ver que Patrick va oscilando un poco entre el infierno que ha estado viviendo los últimos meses y ese claro de esperanza que llega a vislumbrar cuando Claire se lo hace ver con su apoyo y cariño. De una situación tan difícil y dura no se sale de la noche a la mañana, por eso hemos visto aquí una pequeña recaída dentro de lo que es su camino fuera del túnel. Y cada vez se va definiendo más nuestro villano y su propósito. Oh, por Dios, acabo de acordarme de que en mi edificio hubo un apagón cuando estaba escribiendo a Claire andando en la oscuridad: el grito que pegué cuando se apagó todo no fue ni medio humano, os lo puedo asegurar. A propósito de lo que os comentaba el otro día, he creado una cuenta en Tumblr para ir subiendo los gráficos y la playlist de este fic – y de todos los demás míos, pero por ahora sólo tengo subidos "extras" de este fic. Lo podéis encontrar en fymdnightjuliet seguido de un punto y de tumblr punto com. De todas maneras, si no podéis entrar, hacedmelo saber por MP y trataré de echaros un cable.

Espero que estéis pasando un verano estupendo, muchos besos a todas y mil gracias por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Había pasado una semana más o menos tranquila desde la última crisis de ansiedad que había sufrido y de repente esa mañana se encontraba con que tenía la agenda completa. Patrick frunció el ceño ligeramente al consultar la agenda del resto de aquella mañana: si bien recordaba muy bien que Chartrand quería hablar con él – desde hacía bastante tiempo, además -, el hecho de que el cardenal Strauss y el cardenal Krämer hubieran solicitado una audiencia privada no dejaba de desconcertarle. Normalmente, Saverio Strauss no tenía demasiados problemas para exponerle sus quejas en cualquier momento y lugar; incluyendo también la presencia del anciano Krämer en aquel próximo encuentro, Patrick McKenna no podía sino preguntarse de qué asunto querrían hablar con él.

Una idea sacudió la mente del joven al momento; ¿cómo no podía haber considerado esa posibilidad antes? Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio antes de pasarse la mano por la frente, Patrick se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, el asunto del que querían hablar los dos cardenales era él mismo.

Su pasado ataque de ansiedad no había podido ser limitado a un plano privado, como había logrado hacer todos estos últimos meses, sino que no había persona en el Vaticano que no estuviera al corriente de lo que había pasado hacía una semana. Por suerte, no había trascendido nada más grave: aquello que él intentó hacer antes de que lo detuvieran seguía siendo un secreto compartido por tres buenos amigos y un completo desconocido al otro lado del teléfono – Patrick aún no podía entender cómo había llegado a enterarse de algo que había sucedido en un espacio tan reducido con sólo dos personas más presentes sin contarse a él mismo -. Pero su ataque de ansiedad sí había hecho que los cardenales y trabajadores del Vaticano se hicieran preguntas, preguntas que hallaron muy pronta respuesta al relacionar esa pequeña crisis con otros momentos en los que Patrick se había sentido indispuesto o incluso aquellos momentos en los que había acudido personal del Gemelli a los apartamentos papales.

Ahora todo el mundo sabía de sus problemas de ansiedad y con las consecuentes bajadas de tensión que éstas solían traer consigo, incluyendo también los ataques de pánico pero excluyendo, gracias a Dios, las visiones que tenía y que, además, Patrick estaba seguro de que no tenían nada que ver con sus nervios. No, eso seguía siendo algo que sólo conocía él, algo que sus amigos más cercanos sólo podían sospechar. Pero este último ataque había sido algo más grave y le había mantenido en cama guardando reposo durante un par de días, siendo consecuencia de esto que se perdiera una audiencia general con los fieles, lo que había dado mucho que hablar y especular entre los mismos y algunos medios de prensa: no era normal que un pontífice suspendiera sin previo aviso una ceremonia de esas características, lo contrario sólo podía significar que su estado de salud era grave, algo que preocupaba si se tenía en cuenta que él mismo era el cabeza de la iglesia católica más joven de los últimos siglos por un amplio margen de diferencia.

Los fieles hablaban, los medios también habían hablado... Y, por supuesto, los cardenales no habían sido una excepción. Sólo su camarlengo, Marco Baggia, se lo había dicho en persona pero el resto de la curia no hacía sino preguntarse si Patrick estaba en condiciones de seguir llevando las responsabilidades que su cargo conllevaba y eso era algo que le hacía ponerse a la defensiva. No iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera renunciar, ni aunque fuera por un pequeño periodo de tiempo: en aquellos momentos, en lo único que encontraba consuelo – sin contar a sus amigos – era en sus fieles, en todo el bien que podía hacer por ellos y por el resto del mundo desde la posición en la que estaba. Haciendo el bien lograba sentirse en paz consigo mismo, aunque únicamente fuera por el escaso periodo de tiempo que duraran sus visitas a hospitales o las audiencias con sus fieles, lograba sentir que estaba haciendo algo bueno después de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos meses.

Sabía que no lo compensaba, sabía que no lo reparaba en absoluto, pero era todo lo que podía hacer y nunca había dejado que el cansancio o la indisposición lo frenaran: al principio de su pontificado, había recorrido media Roma en hospitales para poder hablar con los heridos de la explosión de la antimateria teniendo que andar él mismo con muletas después de la operación de su rodilla; incluso había celebrado varias misas por las almas de los que no habían tenido tanta suerte y habían perecido en la plaza de san Pedro, había hablado con las familias, secado sus lágrimas y dedicado palabras de consuelo... Todo ello sintiendo que no era suficiente, que nada sería nunca suficiente, siempre habría algo más que poder hacer por los demás y lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo por poder ser mejor y ayudar a más gente cada día. Eso se había visto reflejado en el cambio paulatino que la opinión general estaba teniendo de la iglesia: los jóvenes habían dejado de recelar tanto, los que ya eran creyentes lo eran más que nunca...

En general, la imagen de la iglesia había salido muy bien parada. Patrick no pudo obviar, con una desagradable sensación, que eso precisamente era lo que había querido Jano con todos los atentados del verano pasado, lo que había perseguido haciendo lo que fuera para conseguirlo... Y lo había logrado. Por supuesto que Patrick quería que la gente se acercara a la Iglesia, pero no por mentiras, sino por la más pura y genuina de las verdades. Sintió cierto alivio al pensar que la mayoría de la gente no había prestado más atención a la Iglesia como consecuencia de la muerte de los preferiti, sino por él: por haber sido una luz de esperanza y de guía en medio de ese terrible caos, por haber subido a un helicóptero portando material altamente inestable sólo para alejarles del daño... Algo que había estado a punto de costarle la vida, Patrick no lograba recordar nada más después del primer golpe contra el tejado.

Eso era algo que había hecho él: algo que Jano nunca hubo previsto que sucediera. Patrick había evitado una catástrofe de dimensiones enormes como lo habría sido la destrucción de Ciudad del Vaticano y de buena parte de la ciudad de Roma también. Había impedido que Jano obtuviera su victoria en aquel aspecto y lo había logrado siguiendo a su propio corazón, que había sabido guiarle por el camino correcto incluso en medio de aquel terrible caos.

No podían apartarle de la Iglesia, simplemente no podían. No dudaba ya que ése era el asunto que el cardenal Strauss y el cardenal Krämer querían discutir con él: después de todo, Strauss era el decano del colegio cardenalicio y Krämer uno de los prelados más respetados por el clero y cuya opinión siempre se hacía oír, incluso en el peor de los conflictos. Iban a intentar sugerirle que dejara el cargo a disposición de alguien más capaz, incluso si ese alguien tenía la edad suficiente como para ser su abuelo, pero no iba a hacerlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Era una de las pocas cosas a las que seguía aferrándose para evitar caer al vacío.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho con unos ligeros golpes en la misma. Patrick carraspeó y cerró la agenda, dejándola a un lado e invitando a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta a entrar en la estancia. La puerta se abrió y el comandante Chartrand hizo aparición, portando bajo su brazo un portafolio lleno de notas escritas a mano. El sacerdote le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y le señaló el asiento que había frente a su escritorio con la palma de la mano, invitando al muchacho a que tomara asiento.

Patrick no podía dejar de admirar el hecho de que Chartrand siempre hubiera sobresalido en la guardia suiza: eso era innegable y digno de admiración en una persona tan joven; pero además había sabido mantener la situación bajo control el pasado verano y seguía haciéndolo ahora, con las responsabilidades de ser el comandante del ejército más pequeño del mundo con sólo veintiún años. Era muy joven sí, pero eso no parecía ser rival para su determinación y su valor.

- Buenos días, Patrick – saludó el joven suizo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tomando asiento en el lado opuesto del escritorio de la estancia, situando el portafolio que llevaba consigo encima de su superficie de cuidada madera. - ¿Cómo ha empezado el día?

- Buenos días a tí también – respondió el pontífice, tomando aire antes de centrar su atención en la carpeta que Chartrand había traído consigo: se le antojaba que hacía siglos desde la última vez que había hablado con el soldado sobre el número 2899 y todo el misterio que parecía envolverlo. Ahora que el guardia suizo acudía a él, esperaba que fuera con noticias que ayudaran a ambos a saber a lo que se enfrentaban realmente. - Sólo puedo decir que espero que termine de igual manera que ha empezado, aunque ahora nos enfrentemos a malas noticias

- ¿Cómo sabe que son malas? - se extrañó Chartrand, ya que no recordaba haberle dicho nada concreto sobre el resultado de su búsqueda e investigación.

- Las buenas noticias son más fáciles de decir que las malas – dijo Patrick, quien a continuación señaló con la cabeza el portafolio que había traído el joven suizo. - Y las malas suelen traer un pesado equipaje con ellas

Lamentaba tener que darle la razón en un asunto como ése, pero tenía que hacerlo. El chico acertó a asentir con la cabeza antes de comenzar a extraer documentos de la carpeta mientras le iba explicando a Patrick todo lo que significaban cada uno de ellos, lo que había ido descubriendo y las conclusiones que había sacado de aquella pequeña pero importante investigación. A Chartrand no le cabía la menor duda de que el número 2899 era una referencia directa al busto de dos caras que representaba al dios Jano, recibido hacía meses gracias a un donante anónimo cuyo rastro había sido imposible de seguir por más que el joven suizo lo había intentado. Le mostró las fotografías que había sacado a la escultura y el detalle del 2899 grabado cerca de la base de la misma. Una vez que hubieron terminado con las fotografías, Chartrand pasó a hablar a Patrick de todo lo que había logrado averiguar sobre aquella figura mitológica romana y todas las referencias a las mismas que había escritas en las agendas del antiguo comandante de la guardia suiza, Maximilian Richter.

- Me atrevería a suponer que todo empezará en Enero – continuó hablando Chartrand, esta vez consultando un viejo manual de mitología romana que había extraído de la biblioteca vaticana. Patrick pudo observar que había varias páginas marcadas en el mismo: el joven suizo no había querido perderse ni un solo detalle. - Jano es el dios de los finales y de los comienzos, y siempre se le invocaba el primer día del mes de Enero, cuyo nombre deriva de Jano (1); también se le oraba en los principios y en los finales de las guerras, y el hecho de que posea dos caras también se interpreta como la mirada hacia el pasado y hacia el futuro... No sé... - añadió cerrando el libro, algo desanimado. - Tiene tantísimas conexiones con puertas, lugares marcados, presente y futuro... Que es fácil equivocarse...

- Dios quiera que te equivoques... - dijo con pesar Patrick, teniendo muy presente que no quedaba mucho para el comienzo del nuevo año y aún no sabían a lo que realmente se enfrentaban ni tampoco como hacerle frente: ¿qué debían hacer? ¿vivir asustados hasta de sus propias sombras hasta que pasara algo? No podían esperar a que pasara nada, no podían estar en guardia permanente. - No sé qué vamos a hacer, no sé cómo evitar esto...

- Yo sí -afirmó con convicción el joven suizo. - Ser más rápidos y atraparle antes: ese tipo se pasa de listo si cree que puede lograr su propósito

Patrick no pudo sino esbozar una breve sonrisa ante la confianza que poseía Chartrand en cuanto a la posibilidad de poder impedir un nuevo ataque. No sabía si era por la juventud del chico o por su fortaleza interior, pero el sacerdote no tenía tanta fe en poder evitar nada: no después de lo ocurrido el pasado verano. Pero sabía que no debía mantener esa actitud negativa: era lo último que necesitaban en aquellos momentos.

- Has mencionado algo que te dijo, algo sobre que era cuestión de justicia respecto a los que habían sobrevivido a los atentados y no deberían haberlo hecho... - comenzó a formular Chartrand, pensando en voz alta mientras daba la vuelta a uno de los folios para poder escribir por la otra cara. El joven se quedó meditando antes de empezar a escribir nada. - ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Patrick tragó saliva y apoyó el mentón en una mano, intentando controlar sus emociones y no dejar que la ansiedad volviera de nuevo a él: no podía dejar con todo el peso de pensar en un plan a Chartrand, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra por poder ser una vez más alguien en quien los demás pudieran apoyarse, alguien que les diera esperanza.

- Yo soy una de ellas, sin duda alguna... - terminó diciendo Patrick lo que también pensaba, sin querer decirlo, el comandante Chartrand, quien le miró con preocupación. - Hubo tantos momentos ese día: el ataque de Richter y del padre Simeón, la caída del helicóptero, la fiebre en Santa Marta... Podría haber pasado a mejor vida en todas aquellas ocasiones y sin embargo... Aquí estoy, y me ha amenazado a mí directamente así que supongo que soy el primero de la lista.

El joven suizo aún mantenía la preocupación en su mirada y parte de él se resistía a escribir su nombre – o cualquier otro – en aquel papel: verlo por escrito lo hacía real, casi como si se tratara de la propia lista de quien estaba detrás de toda aquella locura. Sobreponiéndose como pudo a esos pensamiento y sin poder evitar que le temblara algo el pulso, Chartrand escribió el nombre de Patrick en el papel, decidido a quemarlo en cuanto saliera por la puerta del despacho papal.

- También yo... - murmuró Chartrand manteniendo la mirada fija en el papel donde también había empezado a escribir su nombre. - Recuerde el incidente en los archivos vaticanos, cuando la luz se fue y con ella el suministro de oxígeno en las galerías... Sólo un milagro pudo hacer volver la electricidad antes de que sucediera algo peor que la pérdida de conciencia...

- El cardenal Baggia... - habló a su vez Patrick, mientras sentía cómo el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido hacía unos meses y su implicación en el mismo asunto le formaba un nudo en la garganta difícil de deshacer. Con mucho gusto estaría dispuesto a dar su vida si con ello aseguraba las de Chartrand, Baggia y quienes más pudieran existir en aquella hipotética lista: no consideraba su vida tan valiosa como para que nadie tuviera que ponerse en peligro por él. - Fue el único de los preferiti que sobrevivió, algo que sólo puede agradecer a su extraordinaria resistencia y al hecho de que Robert Langdon no estuviera demasiado lejos de él...

- ¿Deberíamos tener en cuenta también al profesor Langdon? - dudó el comandante suizo, levantando la mirada hacia Patrick. - Él estaba conmigo en los archivos...

Dios, tener que pensar en todo aquello era horrible: lo único que le consolaba era el saber que era algo puntual que debía hacerse antes de proceder con ningún plan de seguridad. Hasta entonces tenía claro que tanto Chartrand como el cardenal Baggia como él mismo estarían a salvo si se mantenían dentro del Vaticano, si se mantenían cerca los unos de los otros. Era cierto que nadie le podía asegurar que, de nuevo, el ataque no viniera de entre los mismos muros de la basílica, pero creía que sería mucho más difícil cuidar de la seguridad de ellos si se mantenían juntos y no se aventuraban por las múltiples callejuelas de la ciudad de Roma.

- Tengo entendido que el profesor Langdon se marchó a Washington inmediatamente después del final de la audiencia en memoria de las víctimas de los atentados: al parecer se requería su presencia allí de forma urgente. - contestó el sacerdote, haciendo memoria y a la vez preguntándose qué asuntos llevarían al profesor Langdon a la ciudad estadounidense. - Pero sí sería conveniente que le advirtiéramos, no estoy seguro de que esta persona encuentre en Roma su límite de acción... Por ello mismo, informa también a la doctora Vetra, si puedes localizarla...

Chartrand asintió, pero no tomó nota de ninguno de los dos nombres: estaba seguro de que no iba a poder olvidar la conversación que el pontífice y él estaban manteniendo en mucho tiempo. Dejando escapar el aire, el joven se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y se apartó unos mechones rubios de la frente, sintiéndose derrotado incluso antes de nada hubiera ocurrido... Si es que podía llamar "nada" a todo lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas, especialmente el incidente con Patrick, por mucho que tratara de no pensar en ello. Al recordar lo que había estado a punto de suceder con su amigo, a su mente acudió otro nombre más.

- Claire Dilthey – se limitó a decir Chartrand, a la vez que intentaba poner sus ideas en orden: trataba de recordar lo que más que podía de lo escrito en las agendas de Richter. - Es muy posible que también la señorita Dilthey se encuentre en el mismo peligro en el que ambos estamos.

- ¿Por qué Claire? - preguntó el sacerdote casi de inmediato: desde que habían comenzado a pensar en posibles objetivos de aquella amenaza desconocida, había tratado que el nombre de Claire no acudiera a su mente, algo que al final había sido inútil. También él había sospechado que la periodista podía formar parte de aquella lista.

- Encontré mucho sobre ella en los cuadernos del comandante Richter – comenzó a explicar el joven suizo con cautela, aún se sentía como si estuviera traicionando al que una vez había sido su superior y alguien en quien inspirarse. A juzgar por la expresión de Patrick, no esperaba que hubiera leído nada sobre ella en las notas del predecesor de Chartrand. - Necesitaban a alguien de la prensa para que hiciera llegar el primer vídeo a los medios, pero en vez de eso Claire trató de pedir ayuda en las puertas del cuartel, donde un francotirador disparó dos veces: una de las balas apenas le hizo una rozadura en el cuello pero la siguiente impactó en su hombro izquierdo, es un milagro que no alcanzara ninguna arteria o...

Chartrand se detuvo ahí: todos sabían lo que podía haber ocurrido de suceder el caso contrario. Además, notaba que su amigo se había puesto muy pálido de repente y mantenía la mirada apartada: no quería que aquello se le hiciera más difícil de soportar refiriéndose a las posibilidades de algo que nunca llegó a ocurrir, gracias a Dios. Antes de agachar la mirada él mismo, le pareció ver que los ojos de Patrick se habían puesto levemente vidriosos: no sabía si era por toda la situación en general o porque las fuerzas habían empezado a abandonarle al mencionar a Claire. El joven suizo recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos el pasado mes de Junio, aunque realmente nunca lo había olvidado: recordaba el apoyo mutuo que habían supuesto Patrick y Claire el uno para el otro; cómo su amigo le había encargado que, si todo salía mal, llevara a la periodista lo más lejos posible de Ciudad del Vaticano; cómo ella había llorado en sus brazos al creerle muerto; cómo le había confesado que había llegado a enamorarse de él en aquellas horas...

Nunca había preguntado a Patrick qué era lo que sentía por la periodista, no quería meterse donde no le llamaran, pero sí tenía claro que le profesaba un gran afecto que había sobrevivido el tiempo que habían pasado separados – el suficiente como para que se hubieran olvidado por completo el uno del otro, teniendo en cuenta que realmente apenas se conocían -: puede que nunca llegara a preguntárselo y podía ser también que jamás lo reconociera, pero Chartrand tenía la sensación de que los sentimientos de la periodista habían sido correspondidos por Patrick, pero no quería entrar en ello: suponía lo confuso que debía haberse sentido su amigo entonces, quien nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse así por nadie y – dada su condición de sacerdote – no debía hacerlo en ningún momento, y lo triste que debía haber sido para ambos ver aquella llama apagarse únicamente por pertenecer a mundos muy distintos.

Recordaba haber visto algo de Erika y él en Patrick y Claire, quizás por eso había mostrado su apoyo a la periodista antes de conocerla lo suficiente como para poder llamarla su amiga, quizás había sido por eso que había entendido que aquellas dos personas no eran debían ser culpadas si habían encontrado el uno en el otro un sentimiento lo suficientemente grande como para cambiarles por completo. Dos personas enamoradas no deberían sentirse culpables por haberse encontrado, sino más bien afortunados y felices. Creía que Claire seguía guardando ciertos sentimentos hacia Patrick, pero no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo de él, quien siempre se había mostrado muy reservado en cuanto a hablar de Claire se refería.

- Además, aún cuando los planes iniciales de Richter fallaron... - continuó diciendo el joven suizo, llamando de nuevo la atención de su amigo. - Una vez que la señorita fue atendida de sus heridas lo mejor que se pudo, dadas las circunstancias, fue llamada al despacho de Richter donde allí también estaba yo. Ahí fue la primera vez que la ví, asustada y confusa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y, después de que Richter la sometiera a un pequeño interrogatorio, todos salvo ella salimos de la sala para informar de lo sucedido al padre Simeón, cerrando la puerta del despacho en el que ella se hallaba...

- Pero la puerta no estaba cerrada... - recordó Patrick, retrocediendo a aquel día en su memoria: recordaba regresando a su despacho tras dar por iniciado el cónclave cuando vio a Claire de espaldas a él, asomándose con cautela por el hueco de la escalera: no tuvo ni siquiera una oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra, ya que la joven se había apresurado a retroceder tan deprisa que había acabado chocando con él y, al poder mirarla a la cara, reconoció a la primera periodista que le había dirigido una pregunta en la sala de prensa... Dios, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquello.

- No, no lo estaba, y podemos dar gracias de que Claire fuera lo bastante valiente como no quedarse esperando a ver lo que pasaba: Richter tenía planeado acusarla como cómplice de todo lo que estaba pasando ante nosotros y llevarla a una de las celdas del cuartel... Donde intentarían hacer pasar todo por un suicidio, llegado el momento. - terminó de explicar Chartrand: nunca había entrado en los planes de su predecesor que la periodista saliera con vida de todo aquello, menos aún desde el momento en que sobrevivió al ataque del francotirador.

- Madre de Dios... - murmuró Patrick, pasándose la mano por la frente: recordaba que Richter le había echado en cara que hubiera protegido a Claire en un principio, pero el sacerdote no podía haber hecho otra cosa diferente. No imaginaba que el entonces comandante de la guardia suiza pudiera querer hacerle daño a ella, quien no era nada sino un peón más en aquel plan que había salido mal. Recordaba haber sentido repugnancia por el poco respeto de Richter a la vida humana, recordaba que ése había sido el preciso instante en el que se rebeló contra todo lo que estaba ocurriendo esa noche y había prometido dedicar sus esfuerzos a que nadie más saliera herido de aquella locura... Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes. - Mantener a Claire a salvo es más difícil, ella no vive aquí...

- Encontraré la manera de ayudarla, no te preocupes por ello – dijo el guardia suizo, queriendo acabar con aquella conversación lo antes posible: ojalá se estuvieran equivocando con todo aquello, ojalá no se tratara más que de un pirado con demasiada información. También temía por Erika, aunque no hubiera estado presente en el Vaticano el pasado Junio, no podía evitarlo: sentía que quería dividirse para poder ayudar a todo el mundo a la vez y el no poder hacerlo le frustraba muchísimo. - Creo que no queda nadie más al que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo el verano pasado...

Patrick negó con la cabeza, aunque en su interior seguía pensando en si alguien más podía hallarse en peligro: simplemente no se veía con fuerzas de seguir con aquella conversación. Se encontró en aquellos momentos deseando ver a Claire más que nada en el mundo y una vez más se preguntó qué le estaba pasando exactamente con ella: no podía parar de pensar en ella y se sentía totalmente bien cuando ella estaba cerca. Era una suerte el poder haberla conocido y poder considerarla su mejor amiga, eso era lo único que debía tener en cuenta: no debía dejar volar su mente más allá.

- Te pido la máxima discreción, Chartrand, no quiero que cunda el pánico – habló de nuevo Patrick.

- Descuide, no hace falta ni que lo mencione: hasta que sepa algo más andaré con cuidado y procuraré que nuestros amigos estén siempre vigilados... Recemos por que todo quede en una broma de muy mal gusto

El sacerdote asintió, deseando de todo corazón que el joven suizo tuviera razón y que todo resultara ser nada de lo que realmente preocuparse... Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía engañarse y estar atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor: tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mantenerse firme para poder enfrentarse a todo lo que viniera. Sentía que sobre ellos volvía a cernirse una amenaza invisible que quizás nunca se hubiera marchado del todo.

* * *

Aquel día se encontraba de buen humor.

Sí, las cosas no es que hubieran experimentado una gran mejoría en los últimos días, pero sí estaba aprendiendo a estar cómoda y tranquila en su nuevo entorno. O, al menos, el que iba a ser su entorno durante poco menos de un año. Siendo sincera consigo misma, en un principio a Claire le hacía tanta ilusión pasar doce meses trabajando en la sala de prensa del Vaticano como pasar un gripazo, pero con el tiempo había empezado a poder ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva... O se trataba simplemente del hecho de que la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el ambiente que se respiraba en la ciudad ayudaba bastante a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Claro que aún sentía muchas incomodidades, echaba terriblemente de menos su vida normal: su familia, sus amigos, su propia libertad, el no sentirse observada ni juzgada a cada paso que daba, cosas tan sencillas como poder vestirse de la manera que quisiera cada mañana... No era que el ambiente en el Vaticano fuera totalmente insoportable, pero no era ni la primera ni la única persona en darse cuenta de que aquel no era su sitio y lo único que esperaba poder sacar en claro de todo ese año era poder ayudar a Patrick en el pequeño bache que estaba pasando. No creía que sus jornadas laborales allí le aportaran profesionalmente mucho más que teclear en el ordenador a la velocidad de la luz y hacer equilibrios imposibles con su horario, de manera que siempre le quedara algo de tiempo para ver a Patrick, por mucho trabajo que ambos tuvieran.

Tanto ella como él necesitaban esos pequeños respiros en sus vidas, por largos o cortos que éstos pudieran ser... O por lo mucho o poco que éstos hicieran que el cardenal Strauss pusiera cara de vinagre.

A pesar del extraño buen humor que el anciano parecía mantener los últimos días, seguía frunciendo el ceño cada vez que visitaba el despacho papal y se encontraba con que ella estaba allí, ayudando a redactar unos documentos a Patrick o simplemente hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, o cada vez que se los cruzaba paseando por los amplios pasillos del edificio. Pero en aquellos momentos, a Claire no le podían importar menos lo que pudiera pensar o dejar de pensar el cardenal Strauss.

Estaba muy contenta de ver los avances de Patrick: cada día daba un paso más para salir del bache, aunque fuera de forma vacilante y muchas veces le costara mucho, pero lo conseguía. Había seguido habiendo momentos en los que se ponía especialmente nervioso y parecía al borde de otro ataque de pánico por algo que sólo él conocía y no había querido compartir con ella. A pesar de que le gustaría que fuera sincero con ella para poder ayudarle más, Claire también sentía que Patrick necesitaba enfrentarse a aquellos temores por su cuenta: su amigo solía decirle que no podría lograr todo lo que estaba consiguiendo sin ella, pero ella siempre negaba con la cabeza y le decía que lo importante era que lo estaba consiguiendo, que debía seguir adelante por su propio bienestar y no por ninguna otra razón.

La periodista tenía muy presente que llegaría el día en que su contrato terminara y en el que ella se marcharía de Roma: y aquella vez tenía muy claro que no pensaba volver. Tenía muy presentes las palabras que en su día le había dicho Chinita, cuando se había encontrado en una situación similar: que desear que las cosas fueran distintas sólo servía para romperle a una el corazón. Sabía que era un capítulo de su vida que ya tenía su final escrito con tinta imborrable y creía conocer cuáles serían las palabras que figurarían en el mismo. Quería ser fuerte para pasar página y no mirar atrás llegado el momento, sentía que otra etapa de su vida tenía que empezar cuando volviera de Roma. El próximo agosto cumpliría los treinta, algo que le daba vértigo de sólo recordarlo, y ya iba siendo hora de que sentara la cabeza sentimentalmente hablando: quería tener lo que todo el mundo tenía, alguien en quien poder apoyarse y con quien querer compartir su vida, tener su propia familia...

Por eso intentaba proteger su corazón todo lo que podía mientras ese tiempo no llegara y de momento le estaba dando resultado: no podía evitar ciertas sensaciones cuando estaba junto a Patrick, eso se le antojaba del todo imposible – había estado enamorada antes y sabía que, por mucho que la cabeza le dijera lo contrario, esos sentimientos no podían borrarse con sólo desearlo -, pero ya no la torturaban tanto... Simplemente se hallaba contenta de poder estar allí y ayudarle en esos momentos, aunque también había días que eran mejores que otros. Había días en los que no podía evitar desear que todo hubiera sido distinto: que él no fuera quien era, ni ella tampoco, que se hubieran conocido en cualquier otro lugar y circunstancias... Pero siempre que se sorprendía en aquellos castillos en las nubes, procuraba bajar de ellos lo antes posible, esbozar una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera y seguir adelante, y la verdad era que le compensaba o eso quería creer.

La joven tomó aire y apuró el café que había sacado de la pequeña máquina que había situada en la primera planta de la basílica, junto al cuartel de la guardia suiza, a media mañana. Toda ayuda adicional era buena para poder mantener un ritmo ágil de trabajo y más tratando temas tan soporíferos como lo eran teorías teológicas que eran totalmente desconocidas para ella. En aquel breve descanso no había visto a Chartrand, pero sí a Nicolas Widmer que parecía tener mejor cara después del incidente con Patrick hacía ya varias semanas: la joven sólo podía esperar que el muchacho le diera tan poca importancia a ese suceso a estas alturas como trataba de hacerlo ella. Patrick estaba mejorando, estaba poniendo mucho de su parte aunque no era fácil y ella no podía sentirse ni más dichosa ni más orgullosa.

Ya estaba con el ánimo hecho a volver a las oficinas destinadas a la prensa, donde ya la esperarían nuevas grabaciones que pasar a ordenador, cuando advirtió la presencia de Erika en un pasillo cercano, cerca del cuartel de la guardia suiza, donde seguramente debía estar esperando a que Chartrand tuviera el primer descanso del día. La adolescente se encontraba ajena a lo que la rodeaba: llevaba unos finos auriculares puestos y no hacía más que seguir con los pies el ritmo de lo que estuviera escuchando, nada demasiado movido por lo que Claire podía ver. La periodista se disponía a saludarla con la mano cuando Erika reparó en ella, quitándose los auriculares de las orejas y caminando hacia su encuentro al instante.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Erika con una amplia sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a Claire: no conocía lo bastante a la adolescente como para merecer un saludo tan efusivo, pero quizás fuera la naturaleza entusiasta de Erika. Igual que en su día habría hecho Eddie con cualquier persona a la que conociera más de dos minutos.

- Buenos días, Erika – dijo la periodista a su vez, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica. - No esperaba verte por aquí...

- Me lo imaginaba, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - contestó la bailarina velozmente e igual de rápidamente continuó hablando, sin esperar una respuesta de Claire. - Sinceramente, ¿no te ves ya un poco mayor para andar todo el día detrás de Lexie?

Aquella pregunta dejó a Claire perpleja durante unos segundos: ¿qué quería decir con eso? A juzgar por la expresión enfadada que ahora tenía la adolescente, no debía tratarse de nada bueno, era como si se sintiera... La periodista se llevó la mano a la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse al adivinar por donde iban los tiros, algo que no hizo sino enfadar más a la adolescente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Estoy hablando en serio! - protestó Erika cruzándose de brazos de inmediato: en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Roma, Lexie siempre había estado más pendiente de la periodista que de ella, incluso cuando no estaba trabajando. Se sentía algo apartada – más de lo que ya estaba debido a todo el secretismo con el que Lexie quería llevar todo aquella – y no le gustaba nada de nada. - Me da igual lo mona que seas, no pienso dejar que me quites a mi chico.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos y Erika cerró mucho la boca, mirando a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo. A veces se le olvidaba que su relación era algo que debía proteger mejor aún de lo que podía proteger un secreto, era sumamente importante para que los dejaran en paz y a ella se le había ido la lengua a la primera de cambio. Sin embargo, la periodista recordó la condición de la relación que tenían Chartrand y Erika: desde la primera vez que los había visto juntos no había dudado de que había algo entre ellos, pero no había sido hasta ese momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que, al igual que ocurría con Patrick, se suponía su amigo no debía sentirse esas cosas por nadie.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa y miró con cariño a la adolescente, quien podría ser perfectamente su hermana pequeña: aún era muy joven para tener esas preocupaciones y tener que estar ocultando que quería a su novio. Claire mentiría si dijera que aquella pequeña revelación no había despertado cierta ternura en su corazón, aunque no sabía aún si debía felicitar a Erika o compadecerse de ella. Antes de que pudiera hacer una cosa u otra, Erika volvió a hablar, alzando la mirada de nuevo.

- Espero no tener que recordártelo – dicho esto, la adolescente volvió a ponerse los auriculares que colgaban a ambos lados de su chaqueta y caminó cabizbaja a la par que presurosa hacia la puerta de salida más cercana, sin querer darle a la periodista ninguna oportunidad de réplica.

Claire la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica salió finalmente a la calle: así que, después de todo, resultaba que Chartrand tenía novia, ¿quién se lo iba a decir? La periodista volvió a sonreír al pensar en aquellos dos jovencitos: la situación se le hacía muy enternecedora, esperaba que – al no prestar nadie especial atención a los ires y venires de los miembros de la guardia suiza – ambos jóvenes pudieran vivir su relación con cierta libertad y seguridad dentro de lo que establecían las normas del Vaticano, unas normas que a Claire cada vez le costaba más entender: no podía concebir que dos personas de la edad de Chartrand y Erika tuvieran que mantener su relación en secreto como si fueran unos delincuentes o algo así.

Decididamente, había cosas en aquella institución que jamás podría entender.

Ya se disponía a seguir su camino cuando en el mismo se volvió a cruzar un rostro conocido, sólo que no tan joven ni tan agradable como el de la joven bailarina.

- Buenos días, eminencia – saludó Claire al ver pasar al cardenal Strauss, quien empujaba la silla de ruedas de otro prelado que parecía superarle en edad y achaques. Al percatarse de la presencia de este otro sacerdote, la periodista inclinó levemente la cabeza y corrigió su saludo. - Eminencias...

El cardenal Strauss se detuvo en sus pasos al oír la voz de la joven, quedando a la misma altura que ella en el pasillo. Lo que menos le gustaba de aquella periodista – y Dios sabía que sobre aquel tema podría escribir todo un libro – era que tenía la mala costumbre de responderle siempre de la misma manera: con una sonrisa que pretendía decirle que no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar de ella y con unos modales a la hora de dirigirse hacia él que no le daban oportunidad a tener ningún enfrentamiento con ella. Nunca había perdido los papeles con él y no podía decirse que no lo hubiera intentado, pero poco importaba eso cuando tenía la certeza de que iba a ser despedida de inmediato aquella misma mañana.

En cuanto al cardenal Krämer, él también había girado el rostro hacia Claire y, tras haber llevado a cabo una investigación tan exhaustiva sobre ella, no necesitaba que nadie hiciera las presentaciones. Así que aquella era la joven que estaba trayendo tantos problemas: el anciano no pudo sino fruncir el ceño y chasquear con la lengua, asqueado de cómo habían cambiado las cosas en la Iglesia desde sus tiempos mozos. El papel de las mujeres en aquella institución, si es que realmente había tenido alguno, se limitaba al mismo que la propia naturaleza les concedía: el de cocinar, limpiar y cuidar de los sacerdotes cuando se hacían demasiado ancianos o enfermaban. Aunque Krämer ni siquiera hubiera permitido que una mujer tuviera el más mínimo papel en su vida, aún le frustraba ser un inválido – al menos físicamente – y tener que depender de los cuidados de las hermanas de Santa Marta.

A todo esto, Claire no sabía a qué venían esas miradas y ese silencio, pero la estaban haciendo sentir incómoda así que se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y a marcharse de una vez a su puesto de trabajo, donde ya habrían notado su ausencia. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando oyó la voz del cardenal Krämer decirle al cardenal Strauss:

- Sólo Dios sabe que pasaría por la mente del pobre Scialo cuando la trajo de vuelta aquí... Aunque claro, siendo lo último que hizo antes de dejarnos, no podía tener la mente muy clara...

La joven se volvió de inmediato hacia los dos ancianos, que ya habían retomado sus pasos y se alejaban por el pasillo, ajenos al escalofrío que había recorrido la espalda de Claire al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Durante unos instantes se sintió tan confusa que ni siquiera estaba segura de haber oído bien...

Scialo.

Le sonaba ese nombre, lo reconocía: mucho se equivocaba si no lo había leído en aquel contrato tan extraño que había terminado por firmar hacía ya casi dos meses. Era el encargado de la sala de prensa, quien tramitaba quién entraba y quién salía de aquel departamento... Tenía en mente buscarle y preguntarle el por qué de todo aquello, si es que lo había... Pero no esperaba nada de esto, Chartrand no le había dicho una sola palabra, como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

La persona que había tramitado su contratación a toda costa, ofreciendo a sus jefes unas condiciones imposibles de rechazar, poniendo todo de su parte para que Claire se encontrara de nuevo en Roma...

¿Ese hombre estaba... muerto?

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Hola! Tengo poco que decir esta vez: no tenía pensado actualizar hasta después de los exámenes, pero me he dado cuenta (al igual que me pasó con los capítulos 19 y 20 del anterior fic... Jolín, qué coincidencia ahora que veo que los números coinciden) de que el capítulo que estaba escribiendo contaba un montón de cosas y aún tenía un montón por escribir, así que para no tardar mucho y acabar subiendo un capítulo larguísimo que se os haga pesado, he decidido subir lo que podríamos considerar como la mitad del capítulo, que ya son doce páginas de Word.

La escena que protagonizará todo el capítulo siguiente es, como podéis suponer, la audiencia privada de los cardenales Krämer y Strauss con Patrick para hablarle respecto a Claire y cómo no se sienten cómodos con que ella esté allí, y os aseguro que van a sacar la artillería pesada. Nada más que añadir, espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capi y con las cosillas que subo de vez en cuando a Tumblr. Una vez más, y lo diré siempre, mil gracias por seguirme hasta aquí con esta historia :).

(1) Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, el mes de Enero realmente debe su nombre al dios Jano. La evolución del nombre del mes desde el latín hasta el castellano es la siguiente: (ianuariu s- janairo - janero - enero).


	20. Chapter 20

Aquella era una tarde fría, como bien correspondía al mes de diciembre, y aunque de eso se había percatado nada más despertar en la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba, Erika no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa de niña cuando una veloz brisa de aire frío la saludó nada más salir a la calle, acariciando sus mejillas y haciendo flotar brevemente sus rizos castaños a su paso. La adolescente inspiró con todas sus fuerzas y dejó escapar el aire unos segundos después, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir aquel clima: siempre le habían gustado los inviernos más que cualquier otra estación del año, siempre la había hecho saltar de ilusión tras los cristales de la ventana de su casa y, precisamente ese año, ese invierno que ya consideraba suyo no podía comenzar de mejor manera para ella.

Estaba cayendo los primeros copos de nieve. Estaba en el extranjero: nada menos que en Roma, la bien llamada "Ciudad Eterna". Era muy joven, muy bonita. Y estaba muy enamorada.

Ese último pensamiento la hizo esbozar una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior y se pasó las manos, enfundadas en unos sencillos guantes color granate, por los brazos, como si aún no pudiera creer que tantas cosas buenas le estuvieran sucediendo a ella – aunque, debido a la tranquilidad y el bienestar que siempre había reinado en su vida tanto familiar como profesional, tampoco hubiera esperado algo diferente -. La vida era verdaderamente maravillosa, ella estaba en aquella preciosa ciudad para disfrutarla y todo lo que antes podía haberla enfadado o molestado había comenzado a marcharse con la llegada de aquellos blancos y livianos copos de nieve.

Aunque había estado debatiéndose un tiempo entre si hacerlo o no, se alegraba de haber plantado cara finalmente a esa periolistilla a la que rara vez veía sin la compañía de _su_ novio. De Erika, hasta donde ella sabía, no de Claire como-se-apellidara. Incluso el simple hecho de poder haberse referido a Lexie como su novio era suficiente para que volvieran a nacer en ellas unas ganas tremendas de sonreír y ponerse a bailar, aunque no lo hizo. Al menos no lo segundo.

Si había algo que conseguía enfadarla de verdad era toda esa manía que Lexie tenía con presentarla como una hermana o una mejor amiga en el mejor de los casos. Era algo que hacía rodar sus ojos cada que ocurría y no habían sido pocas veces ya, ni creía que lo fueran en un futuro. Según le había dicho él muchas veces, no tendría que ser siempre así: podía dejarlo todo al cumplir los treinta años y nunca más tener que esconderse ni ocultar nada a nadie. Pero por mucho que le dijera, a veces encontraba realmente difícil tener que esperar nada más ni nada menos que nueve años para poder coger a su novio de la mano al pasear sin que éste estuviera más pendiente de la gente de alrededor que de ella. Y no lo hacía porque necesitara el dinero. No, lo que unía a Lexie a su trabajo era algo mucho más fuerte y eso era la lealtad: conocía muy bien a Alexandre y sabía que, en cuanto a lealtad, difícilmente podrían encontrar a otro como él en el Vaticano.

Quizás siquiera en todo el continente.

Y, sin embargo, había decidido dejarle las cosas claras a esa chica: no le gustaba un pelo que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, ni que Lexie se viera mucho más relajado al lado de la periodista que al suyo. Al principio quiso creer que era únicamente porque era una amiga y no tenía que esconder, pero muy pronto comenzaron a invadirla los celos y las dudas: no creía normal el tiempo que su novio dedicaba a su trabajo y menos aún comprendía que, prácticamente a todas horas tuviera que estar cerca esa rubia dichosa. Lo veía y vivía como una invasión a su terreno, y eso era más de lo que la adolescente se sentía capaz de aguantar.

No estaba muy segura de muchas cosas aún, de lo que quería en su vida y lo que no, pero no tenía ninguna duda respecto a Alexandre: él era suyo, igual que ella era de él. Lo sentía así con suma certeza, a pesar de no haber estado nunca con ningún otro chico. Él lo era todo para ella: era su mejor amigo, era su primer beso, su primer amor... Lo era absolutamente todo y se negaba a que aquella relación fuera a terminar alguna vez, aunque todas las personas que ella conocía hubieran dejado a su primer amor atrás con el paso de los años y de todo lo que el tiempo traía consigo. Si algo tuviera que pasar, habría pasado hace mucho ya que Lexie y ella se conocían prácticamente desde que eran unos críos, cuando el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera un chico hacía que todas sus amigas del colegio negaran con la cabeza y pusieran cara de asco. Era como si siempre hubiera sabido que iban a estar juntos al crecer y no podía comprender cómo el mundo veía fecha de caducidad a esa relación.

Entre ensayos, sus amigas de la compañia se burlaban de ella a menudo debido a la extraña relación que mantenía con ese chico al que apenas veía cuatro o cinco meses en todo un año, no paraban de decirle que había un montón de chicos que estarían encantados de hacer ese tiempo de espera más entretenido y que estaba dejando escapar un montón de oportunidades mientras que nada le aseguraba que su novio estuviera haciendo lo mismo por ella.

Esto la enfadaba mucho, pero en los últimos tiempos esas palabras habían ido haciendo poco a poco mella en ella... Y ahora encima Lexie pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos abstraído y hasta casi algo preocupado, como si estuviera con la mente en otro lugar, y dedicaba todas sus horas restantes a una completa desconocida: la adolescente dio una patada de rabia a un montoncito de nieve sobre la acera al pensar en todos los momentos que aquella periodista le estaba robando; ¿qué derecho tenía a ella a meterse donde no la llamaban?

Erika detuvo su paseo y echó la mirada atrás, observando el pequeño estado que acababa de abandonar hacía pocos pasos: lleno de turistas que tomaban fotos de todo y de sacerdotes que estaban más que acostumbrados a aquella estampa, lo mismo de siempre. La joven se mordió el labio inferior y pensó con nerviosismo que, seguramente, le esperaría una discusión con Alexandre si éste se enteraba de que había llamado la atención de la periodista, pero tenía que entender que aquello no era nada fácil para ella... Dios, ya era difícil pasar la mayoría del año con países de distancia entre ellos pero el hecho de que se encontraran tan cerca el uno del otro y que aún así existiera un muro invisible entre ellos que los separaba de un modo peor de lo que hacían los simples kilómetros.

La joven parpadeó y agachó levemente la mirada, dejando escapar un suspiro de pesar: nunca había sido una persona paciente, lo sabía, era una cualidad que en su vida no le había sido especialmente dañina, pero sí lo estaba siendo ahora. Sabía que tenía diecinueve años y que era hermosa, estaba en lo que los adultos llamaban la flor de la vida, pero ella no podía evitar sentirlo de una manera diferente. Sí, disfrutaba de su juventud y de todo lo que la vida le ofrecía, pero no quería dejarla pasar porque Lexie se negara a dejar el ejército más pequeño del mundo antes de la edad obligada. Esa cuestión había sido el inicio de prácticamente todas las discusiones que habían podido tener a lo largo de su relación: ¿realmente merecía la pena dejar pasar sus mejores años escondiéndose de todos?

Erika decidió apartar estos pensamientos que nunca la llevaban a nada sino a enfadarse con su mala fortuna y se mezcló con la gente que hacía las compras de Navidad en las calles vecinos, con los copos de nieve revoloteando sobre ella y enredándose en sus bucles castaños. Poco a poco, sentía que su buen humor natural volvía a emerger en su corazón pero, muy en el fondo, la bailarina seguía preguntándose si todo aquello realmente merecía la pena.

* * *

No sabría decir hacía cuánto tiempo que Alexandre Chartrand se había marchado después de haber mantenido con él una de las conversaciones más difíciles de toda su vida, ni siquiera sabía decir cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta que llegara el momento de recibir en audiencia privada a los cardenales Strauss y Krämer. Eso era bastante importante, Patrick incluso creía que, sin lugar a la menor duda, el motivo por el que los dos ancianos se presentarían ante él sería para exigirle que delegara sus responsabilidades en alguien más capaz, aunque encontraba difícil que, por el tema de la edad, pudieran encontrar a un candidato con una salud mejor que la suya entre todos los cardenales. No, la conversación con Chartrand le había hecho mucha mella y se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, con los brazos tras la espalda, sin poder parar de pensar en Claire.

En los últimos minutos, siempre que se había dicho que ya bastaba, que era mejor que se dedicara a otra cosa para mantener la mente entretenida, se había topado con que la imagen de la periodista volvía a él con una claridad abrumadora y eso le hacía sentirse con el juicio nublado. Estaba preocupado por ella, eso estaba claro: el hecho de que pudiera verse de nuevo en medio del ataque de un nuevo enemigo no era algo que le tranquilizara precisamente. Ella, de todas las personas que Chartrand y él habían supuesto que podrían estar incluidos en la lista negra de aquel amenazador desconocido, estaba fuera del área vaticana: sí, trabajaba en el departamento de prensa, pero una vez su trabajo estaba terminado se marchaba y tenía una vida normal fuera de los muros del estado más pequeño del mundo.

Aunque dedicara algunas horas de su tiempo libre también a estar con él y hacerle compañía, a la hora de la verdad ella estaba ahí fuera, sola en una ciudad extraña, en un país al que no acababa de acostumbrarse y un idioma que hacía que su lengua se trabara más que con cualquier otro idioma de los que ella conocía – a pesar de que, cuando estaban juntos, él había tratado de enseñarle un poco de italiano sin demasiado éxito -. Allí fuera era totalmente vulnerable, no era que se encontrara más o menos en peligro que el resto de los supuestos amenazados pero sí mucho más expuesta: no podía jurar que la Ciudad del Vaticano fuera un lugar totalmente seguro, pero al menos en caso de que ocurriera cualquier cosa siempre tendría a alguien cerca a quien poder acudir: al cardenal Baggia, a Chartrand y a él, claro estaba. Lejos de allí no sabía cómo podría mantenerla a salvo, aunque también sentía que no se sentiría totalmente tranquilo si ella residiera en el Vaticano: sentía que nadie estaba a salvo de un feroz depredador que no podía esperar a salir de entre las sombras y echárseles encima.

El cardenal Baggia era alguien con quien ella también podía contar en caso de que notara algo raro: tenía entendido que su camarlengo había tratado a Claire con afabilidad cuando él había sufrido su último ataque, incluso permitiéndole estar junto a su cama mientras la consciencia de él se iba por momentos. Era gracias a él que la periodista había sostenido su mano hasta que el sueño finalmente lo había vencido y, según le había dicho Chartrand, era por él que la propia Claire había permanecido a su lado hasta que el cansancio también había podido con ella, dejándola durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en un reposabrazos, acurrucada hecha un ovillo, en el sillón que había junto a su cama, aún sujetando su mano entre las suyas.

Una leve sonrisa asomó en el rostro del joven sacerdote al recordar cómo Baggia le había hecho saber que su amiga se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando el anciano vio que estaba dormida y fue a despertarla agitando con cuidado el hombro de la periodista. Había apretado los párpados, resistiéndose a despertarse del todo, y cuando lo hizo y no reconoció a golpe de vista el lugar en el que estaba se había llevado un buen sobresalto. Eso había ocurrido hacia las dos de la madrugada de aquel día y, a pesar de que era ya muy tarde y de que su camarlengo le había ofrecido pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de los apartamentos papales, ella se había negado en rotundo, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento del anciano pero insistiendo en que descansaría mejor en su propia casa. Patrick no podía dejar pasar lo sensata que había sido: si hubiera aceptado la oferta de su camarlengo, era más que probable que alguien se hubiera presentado ante terriblemente indignado por lo poco decorosa de la situación. Aún así, la joven agradecía que el cardenal Baggia le hubiera permitido ver a Patrick para tranquilizarse ella y para tranquilizarle a él también: era un gesto que sinceramente no había esperado, no es que hubiera recibido mucho ánimo ni apoyo desde que había empezado a trabajar allí.

Desde la muerte de su padre el pasado Junio, Patrick se había sentido devastado emocionalmente y no creía que en el mundo hubiera lugar para él. En algún momento de los que había dedicado a ver cómo el brillo del sol se reflejaba en los cabellos de su amiga o cómo sus ojos azules se iluminaban cuando reía había sentido que eso cambiaba: como si aún mereciera estar en el mundo y hubiera alguien que realmente le hacía sentirse bien de nuevo, mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca. Ese sentimiento lo abrumaba y lo confundía a partes iguales: no podía decir que tuviera mucha experiencia en ese aspecto de la vida y desconocía si tener esos sentimientos significaban algo o no significaban nada.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí estaba: la misma sensación de siempre que pensaba en ella. Era difícil describir con palabras e imposible de definir con las mismas, ya que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido anteriormente en su vida. Se sentía confundido y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera viviendo algo realmente importante que le emocionaba hasta la médula... Lo que le hacía sentirse más confundido todavía. Aunque se había habituado a ello, a veces se topaba con que echaba en falta alguien con quien hablar de Claire con total confianza. Desde luego no con ella, ni siquiera con Chartrand. Sólo quería entender lo que estaba pasando y, una vez más, la única persona que acudía a su mente en ese caso era su padre. No podía evitar sentir una profunda angustia y un enorme escalofrío cada vez que pensaba en él: no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que poder volver a verle y el conocer la razón por la que no podía hacerlo lograba paralizarle de horror.

A su alrededor, la gente no terminaba de entenderle, todos daban por hecho que todo por lo que estaba pasando Patrick era una especie de estrés post-traumático después de todo lo que había sufrido el pasado verano manteniéndose fuerte por todos. Cuando las aguas habían vuelto a la calma, su mente había tenido tiempo suficiente de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y se había venido abajo. Esa era la versión no oficial que todo el mundo murmuraba, tanto dentro como fuera de los muros del Vaticano, y esa era también la razón por la que su situación despertaba compasión entre la gente, un sentimiento que se unía a la profunda admiración de la que gozaba popularmente. Todos le veían como una víctima, un superviviente de todo el horror de unos meses pasados... Sólo él sabía lo que realmente había pasado y cómo había pasado, y eso le hacía sentirse totalmente inmerecedor de siquiera poder respirar.

No había día que ese pensamiento no acudiera a su mente, estuviera o no acompañado de gente: siempre se perdía en aquellos recuerdos que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Recordaba que una de esas veces, aquella misma semana, había sido cuando Claire le estaba haciendo una de sus visitas. Como siempre, la periodista había aparecido en su despacho con una sonrisa y trayendo con la sensación de que el mundo era mejor durante aquellos instantes. Uno de los discursos de Patrick estaba sobre su escritorio y la periodista había tomado asiento a su lado, pidiéndole permiso para poder leerlo ya que estaba interesada en cómo escribía él y lo que quería hacer llegar al mundo. Mientras ella había estado leyendo en silencio a su lado con el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de concentración, Patrick había estado muy serio sin poder parar de pensar en su padre y en lo mucho que le echaba de menos... Y la sensación de angustia que solía venir acompañada de la culpa.

- Si me aceptas un consejo... - empezó a decir Claire tras acabar de leer, aunque le pareció que su voz venía de muy lejos. - ... creo que no deberías empezar poniendo una palabra tan complicada como ésta en el primer párrafo. Es al principio cuando ganas o pierdes el interés de la audiencia y...

Claire se había detenido ahí, volviéndose finalmente hacia su amigo, quien aunque miraba al frente tenía la mirada perdida y cabizbaja: ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ella le había estado hablando o que hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Ella había dejado el discurso a un lado y había esperado alguna reacción por parte de su amigo, aunque comprendía bien cómo debía sentirse ya que se había sentido de un modo similar cuando perdió a su hermano dos años atrás y aún había veces que su recuerdo y su anhelo por volver a verle y no poder hacían que se quedara igual de apática que Patrick en esos momentos. La joven le había acariciado la mejilla llamando por primera vez a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza queriendo transmitirle que todo estaba bien... Pero no lo estaba, nunca lo estaría, aquella sensación nunca se acabaría. Sumido en la tristeza, había sentido cómo Claire se acercaba a él y le besaba en la mejilla para luego rodearlo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, apoyando el rostro en su hombro.

Esos momentos con ella se alejaban mucho de ser aislados: no era que siempre se encontrara triste y ella le animara, sino que, de vez en cuando, surgían esos extraños momentos en los que el tiempo parecía ir más despacio o incluso haberse detenido por completo únicamente para ellos. Cuando no era una mirada, era una sonrisa o un pequeño roce de manos; entonces volvía a sentir como un extraño cosquilleo dentro de él y pese a eso nunca apartaba la mirada ni apartaba su mano de la de ella: en muchos casos ese roce se convertía en una caricia curiosa o terminaban cogidos de la mano, siempre en silencio y siempre sentía como si compartieran algo importante. Algo que Patrick aún trataba de definir con palabras sin demasiado éxito.

Ni siquiera sabía si ella también pensaba tanto en eso como él... Lo más probable es que se estuviera ahogando sólo en un vaso de agua, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella a menudo y con ella venían demasiadas preguntas a las que no podía responder.

Junto a ella no tenía que pretender estar bien si no lo estaba, a su lado no importaba si se venía abajo: con Claire podía ser él mismo y en ella tenía a alguien que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando y que le apoyaba de manera incondicional. Pese a la soledad que normalmente sentía, ese sentimiento disminuía cuando la periodista estaba cerca: era su mejor amiga, era el rostro risueño que se alegraba al verle de buen ánimo y el hombro en el que apoyarse cuando las cosas no iban tan bien. Había muchas veces en las que, mientras la escuchaba hablar contándole cualquier cosa, sentía que debía estar agradecido por tener a alguien como ella a su lado y dejar de pensar en qué era exactamente lo que sentía: ¿tan importante era ponerle nombre? En un mundo en el que nunca había contado con un círculo de amistades demasiado estrecho, Claire Dilthey había acabado por convertirse en su mejor amiga y sentía que no podía haber elegido a una persona mejor.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de la estancia hicieron que Patrick dejara atrás sus conjeturas y elucubraciones: definitivamente pensaba demasiado en esas cosas, debía centrar su atención en el día a día y en hacer de lo que le quedara de vida una infinita serie de posibilidades de intentar compensar todos sus pecados del pasado... Aunque siempre sabría que lo que había hecho era algo irreparable. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un gesto de cansancio cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta y ésta se abrió antes de que él hubiera podido siquiera dar su permiso para ello. Al volverse vio en el umbral de la puerta al cardenal Strauss llevando con cuidado la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba sentado el cardenal Krämer. El joven sacerdote apresuró una disculpa y se dirigió a ayudar a los prelados, llevando él mismo la silla de ruedas del más anciano.

Aunque el cardenal Strauss había solicitado audiencia también en nombre del anciano Kräuss, le sorprendía verdaderamente que éste último hubiera abandonado su retiro habitual en la residencia de Santa Marta para ir a verle. Desconocía por completo cuál podía ser el motivo de su presencia allí – su camarlengo no le había dejado ninguna aclaración en la agenda -, así que no sabía ni por asomo cuáles podían ser sus peticiones y cómo él podía ayudarles a resolverlas. Patrick pensó en aquella reunión como una manera de olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, todo lo que había hablado con Chartrand y todo lo que había pensado después, así que ayudó al cardenal Strauss a situar al cardenal Krämer lo mejor posible, apartando un par de sillas que había al otro lado del escritorio para que pudiera caber la silla de ruedas del anciano.

- Bienvenido sea, cardenal Krämer: hacía tiempo que no le veía por aquí, eminencia, ¿cómo se encuentra? - saludó el pontífice al prelado con todo el respeto que su cargo y su persona le inspiraban: el cardenal Krämer estaba en el Vaticano desde que Patrick tenía memoria y siempre había destacado por ser un fiel servidor de Dios y de la Iglesia. - Me alegra verle de nuevo y bienvenido sea vuestra eminencia también, cardenal Strauss

Ambos respondieron al saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero permanecieron con expresión seria y gesto adusto: fuera cual fuera el motivo de la presencia de ambos allí, no tenía que tratarse de nada nimio. Iba a solicitar a los guardias que estaban situados a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada que cerraran la misma para poder atender a los cardenales, pero detrás de los mismos apareció una tercera persona a la que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Era un sacerdote de que debía rondar los sesenta años, de cabello gris y ojos castaños que se ocultaban tras unas gafas graduadas.

- He visto mejores días, pero gracias al Señor no puedo quejarme de sufrir nuevas dolencias – contestó entonces el cardenal Krämer, haciendo que la atención de Patrick volviera de nuevo a él. Dicho esto, el anciano se giró levemente para señalar al desconocido tras el cual los guardias suizos acababan de cerrar las puertas. - Permítame que le presente al padre Martin Bailey, fue párroco de un pequeño distrito de Glasgow, aunque actualmente reside en Edimburgo.

A Patrick le sorprendió que le presentaran a aquel hombre, quien le besó el anillo del pescador en medio de una devota reverencia, pues no contaba con que fuera a asistir también a aquella reunión y no recordaba haberle visto ni una sola vez en toda su vida.

- Es un placer conocerle – dijo el joven pontífice al momento: nunca había sido una persona tímida y tenía audiencias con desconocidos prácticamente todos los días. Procuró disimular la primera sorpresa del momento y se mostró amable y cercano, como trataba de hacer siempre con todos sus fieles. - He conocido a varios compatriotas suyos y permítale decirle que son unas excelentes personas y les tengo en alta estima

Martin Bailey esbozó una media sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer de su rostro para dar paso a una mirada interrogante que dirigió hacia el cardenal Strauss, quien aún seguía llevando la silla de ruedas del cardenal Krämer, y observaba aquella escena con actitud altiva. Finalmente, Saverio Strauss asintió levemente con la cabeza en respuesta al otro sacerdote.

- Bueno, mi país es uno que se encuentra en convivencia con muchas otras religiones pero gracias a Dios tenemos buenos representantes con los que dar ejemplo... - empezó a decir Martin Bailey con una voz grave que a Patrick le recordó a uno de sus maestros de escuela. Toda la figura del sacerdote escocés transmitía rigidez y seriedad, por eso comprendía que pudiera llevarse bien con el cardenal Strauss: tenían carácteres muy similares. - Por eso lamento verme en la situación de tener que romper un poco esa imagen que tiene de nuestro país...

El joven sacerdote dejó escapar una breve sonrisa de incredulidad y miró a los cardenales, quienes contemplaban la escena a la espera de un avance.

- Me temo que no le entiendo – contestó Patrick finalmente, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el recién conocido sacerdote escocés. - Estoy seguro de que no hay nada que pudiera hacerme ver a vuestra gente de otro modo...

- Bien, Patrick, nosotros creemos que sí – habló el cardenal Strauss tomando parte en aquel asunto: tenía una expresión decidida y fría como el hielo. Fuera lo que fuera lo estuviera pasando, no debía tratarse de una nimiedad. - Y es nuestra obligación hacer que comprendas ciertas cosas, entre ellas que no todos son dignos de servir en la casa del Señor...

- Esta institución no permite en absoluto lo contrario – afirmó con rotundidad el cardenal Krämer, dando leves golpes con el dedo índice en una carpeta que portaba en su regazo. - "Muchos son los llamados y pocos los elegidos", así está escrito en el libro del Señor. Esta situación es intolerable y nuestra esperanza es que, para cuando esta reunión haya finalizado, hayas tomado la decisión que creemos que debes tomar...

Patrick no tardó en ponerse serio: no le gustaba nada cómo estaba sonando lo que le estaban diciendo. No era ajeno a todos los escándalos que habían sacudido la Iglesia desde hacía varios años, el último caso el del cardenal Tate... Dios, sentía verdadero rechazo al sólo recordar a ese individuo. Si los tres hombres estaban en lo cierto y había alguna persona que se hubiera visto envuelta en un escándalo similar, él sería el primero en hacer que cayera sobre él todo el peso de la ley vaticana, incluso la excomulgación si era necesario como lo había sido en el caso del cardenal Tate.

- Tomen asiento, eminencias – dijo Patrick señalando con la palma de la mano las sillas dispuestas al otro lado de su escritorio. - Y pónganme al corriente de lo que está sucediendo con esta persona...

Los cardenales y el sacerdote escocés intercambiaron unos cuantos murmullos entre ellos mientras Patrick tomaba asiento y se disponía a prestarles toda la atención del mundo: casos como los que creía tener que enfrentarse ahora no tenían cabida alguna entre aquellos muros. Como era costumbre, el cardenal Krämer parecía haber elaborado una especie de expediente con el que descubrir a aquel individuo. Sólo aquel detalle le revelaba cuán importante era aquel asunto: el cardenal Krämer llevaba en el Vaticano desde que Patrick era sólo un crío al que le gustaba leer acurrucado en una butaca mientras su padre mantenía sus reuniones diarias y por ello recordaba perfectamente las ocasiones en que el cardenal Krämer había acudido en busca del apoyo de su predecesor. Aquel hombre vivía prácticamente en clausura y únicamente abandonaba su habitación en la residencia de Santa Marta cuando se trataba de algo muy grave.

Sin más dilación, el cardenal Krämer tomó la carpeta que portaba en su regazo y la dejó caer sobre el escritorio, justo enfrente de Patrick. Decidido a acabar con aquello lo antes posible, el joven tomó la carpeta y la abrió echando un primer vistazo al contenido de la misma. Eran bastantes folios cuidadosamente escritos e impresos a ordenador y sobre el primero de esos documentos había unidas varias fotos con un clip. A Patrick se le contrajo el corazón al ver la primera imagen que tenía ante él: era una niña que sonreía a la cámara con su uniforme de colegio, tan solo una niña pequeña que no llegaría a tener ni seis años... Si alguno de sus cardenales había hecho algo a esa criatura ya podía empezar a rezar por un perdón que él mismo no estaba dispuesto a dar y dudaba mucho de que Dios pudiera perdonar un crimen semejante.

Aún continuaba contemplando la imagen cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella instantánea no era ni mucho menos actual, ya que no tenía la definición que caracterizaba a las fotografías captadas con cámaras digitales... No, aquella instantánea debía tener ya bastantes años y con ese dato la teoría que había formado en su mente de lo que había pasado se vino abajo. No supo decir en qué momento exacto se dio cuenta, si fue al ver la dulce expresión de sus ojos infantiles o el cabello rubio que brillaba bajo un día de sol, pero su mente apenas había empezado a procesar aquel nuevo revés cuando oyó hablar al cardenal Krämer:

- Claire Elizabeth Dilthey, nacida el veintiséis de agosto del año 1980 en la ciudad de Glasgow, Escocia... - la voz del anciano cardenal era firme y segura, como si hubiera analizado todos aquellos datos hasta memorizarlos a la perfección; mientras tanto, Patrick había quedado como paralizado ante aquel revés y no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar la imagen que tenía entre sus manos. - Segunda hija del matrimonio formado por Zachary Dilthey y Elizabeth Northrop...

El prelado continuaba hablando, pero ahora Patrick no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera aquella carpeta. Quitó la foto de infancia de Claire para descubrir a su versión adolescente en otra instantánea, y tras de esa un matrimonio que no podían ser sino sus padres, y tras esa una foto de familia en la que también aparecía un muchacho de cabello rubio tostado que debía ser el famoso Eddie... La última de ellas era una en la que se mostraba a la Claire actual, la que él conocía, en la redacción de la BBC en Londres junto a algunos de sus compañeros de profesión.

- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? - dijo Patrick interrumpiendo el discurso del cardenal Krämer y mirando a los tres religiosos, exigiendo una explicación inmediata con la mirada pero ninguno de los tres respondió a la pregunta inicial del pontífice.

* * *

Tras echar un breve vistazo por encima a lo que llevaba transcrito, Claire pudo ver que había repetido la misma palabra dos veces y que había un párrafo entero que directamente ni aparecía en la pantalla de su ordenador aunque recordaba que era importante. La joven maldijo entre dientes y se quitó los cascos de la cabeza, apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano y tomando aire: se sentía incapaz de concentrarse, estaba demasiado nerviosa para ello y mil preguntas sin respuesta se estaban agolpando en su mente.

Había tratado de hablar con Chartrand pero le había sido totalmente imposible localizarle y ésa era la principal razón de que en aquellos momentos se encontrara tan inquieta: al pensar en el joven suizo, Claire se sentía sumamente enfadada y traicionada. Desde el primer momento en que le vio al estar de nuevo en Roma, el guardia le había prometido su total apoyo y sinceridad en esta nueva etapa que se disponía a vivir trabajando para la sala de prensa del Vaticano. Muy bien, si tan sincero había sido con ella, ¿por qué se le había olvidado mencionar que el hombre que la contrató – el hombre que redactó un contrato tan sumamente inusual como imposible de rechazar – estaba muerto? Además, si no recordaba mal, el cardenal Strauss había dicho que la formalización de su contrato de trabajo allí era lo último que había hecho antes de morir...

Sentía que le empezaba a temblar el pulso y comprobó que se le había puesto la carne de gallina: si no hubiera ocurrido nada el pasado verano, Claire hubiera pensado en aquel suceso como una triste casualidad... Pero teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas horribles que habían pasado entonces, la periodista no podía permitirse pensar que Gennaro Scialo se había caído muerto porque sí después de realizar una acción tan disparatada como el traerla de vuelta a Roma. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera sabía si estaba exagerando y a punto de discutir con un buen amigo por algo que simplemente había sucedido sin más... No, no podía ser eso: quizás había mucho más que Chartrand había decidido no contarle.

No sabía si era por lo nerviosa que se sentía, por lo poco que había esperado esa actitud por parte de un buen amigo o por lo sola que aún se sentía en aquella ciudad extraña, pero de repente sentía ganas de llorar. Nada le hubiera gustado más en aquellos momentos que coger su chaqueta y su bolso para largarse de allí y encontrar cierta intimidad y refugio en el apartamento que venía siendo su hogar desde hacía casi dos meses. Pero hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una niña pequeña cuya respuesta a los problemas podía ser simplemente huir o enconderse de ellos hasta que la tormenta pasara: ella era una mujer joven, fuerte e inteligente, lo más sensato que podía hacer era procurar calmarse hasta que pudiera hablar con Chartrand, quien muy seguramente desharía aquel malentendido con total coherencia y ella se sentiría aliviada a la par que algo tonta al haberse disgustado tanto...

Pero, de algún modo, sentía en su interior que aquello no era lo que iba a suceder.

Alzó la mirada por encima de su hombro y vio que su particular conflicto había llamado la atención de algunos de sus compañeros, quienes la contemplaban con cierto recelo por encima de las pantallas de sus ordenadores únicamente para agachar la mirada de nuevo al encontrarse con los ojos azules de ella. Claire se volvió de nuevo hacia adelante y se colocó nuevamente los cascos en un intento de continuar con la jornada laboral y, de paso, mantener la mente ocupada. Pasó un largo minuto y después otro y otro más después de ese, y, pese a todo, sus dedos no cesaban de temblar ligeramente sobre el teclado del ordenador.

La periodista detuvo la cinta que intentaba transcribir y tomó nuevamente su teléfono móvil, marcando el número de Chartrand una vez más. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

- Vamos... - pidió ella en un murmullo, a la vez apartaba los cascos de su oreja derecha para poder escuchar el teléfono.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de que sonara una especie de "click" y una voz femenina automática volviera a repetirle que el número al que llamaba se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura en aquellos momentos. La joven colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj de pared que había en la estancia: aún le quedaba mucho para poder marcharse a casa.

- Dios, Chartrand... - pensó Claire con amargura. - ¿En qué andas metido ahora?

Se permitió unos momentos más, en los que cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse: si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que las cosas que temía siempre eran mejores de como las imaginaba en su cabeza. Podía ser que todo aquello no fuera más que una desdichada casualidad tras otra, podía ser que estuviera haciendo una montaña de un pequeño grano de arena. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos e inspirar hondo Claire creyó encontrarse ligeramente mejor pero sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente poder acudir a un amigo y no podía decir que en Roma tuviera demasiados... Pero sabía exactamente a quién quería ver por encima de todo.

La joven alzó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que había en la sala de prensa antes de volver a colocarse los cascos en los oídos: si se daba prisa y terminaba las cintas que le quedaban antes de las siete podría escaparse un momento a ver a Patrick.

Necesitaba verle y necesitaba tanto que la abrazara que hasta casi dolía.

* * *

**Nda:** Bueno, he tenido que cortar el capi otra vez porque se estaba haciendo demasiado largo y prefiero que tengáis ya un capítulo nuevo - que ya va siendo hora, que os tengo desde finales de agosto en ayunas - y que gran parte del siguiente esté ya escrito para que no tengáis que esperar tanto entre un capi y otro. Hemos tenido un poco del POV de Erika - lo sé, la pobre no es que tenga muchas luces pero tiene su papel en la historia -: creo que es importante saber cómo se siente respecto a Chartrand y respecto a Claire - para poder comprender mejor la escena que tuvo con ella en el anterior capítulo -, aunque no sea un personaje principal de esta historia. Y, como diría Valdemar, tenemos el encuentro entre Patrick y el team "anti-Claire" donde ya podemos adivinar por dónde van los tiros en cuanto a sus intenciones se refieren. La gran mayoría de ese encuentro está escrito ya y es el absoluto protagonista del capítulo siguiente y lo único que os puedo decir es que no va a ser agradable, ni para nosotras ni para nuestra otp. Pero bueno, ya os he dicho más de la cuenta: por favor, comentadme lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, cómo veis a la otp o lo que queráis, y también cómo os ha ido en estos dos meses. ¡Muchos besos y gracias por seguir acompañándome con este fic!


	21. Chapter 21

Ser comandante de la Guardia Suiza vaticana tenía muchas ventajas, aunque a veces le costara un poco verlas. Durante las últimas semanas, Chartrand se había sentido desbordado por las obligaciones y responsabilidades que su cargo conllevaba: tenía que reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros soldados, establecer un nuevo horario de guardias cada semana, los entrenamientos físicos habituales, acompañar a Patrick siempre que éste tenía que salir del edificio para las audiencias aunque éste no dejara de manifestar que no era necesaria tanta protección cuando únicamente iba a encontrarse con los fieles... Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Patrick tenía un sentido de la seguridad propia muy poco definido, aunque eso no era nada nuevo: el joven sacerdote era así desde que lo había conocido y el pasado mes de Junio era la prueba más tangible de que, la gran mayoría de las veces, en lo último que pensaba Patrick McKenna era en su propia seguridad.

Todas aquellas actividades hubieran bastado para drenarle la energía cada semana, pero a esos deberes también se les unían las investigaciones que él se preocupaba de llevar a cabo, sacando pequeños momentos de debajo de las piedras si era necesario. Patrick había confiado en él para aquello, pero era algo que Chartrand hubiera hecho igualmente sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran: después de todo, lo último que quería era que se repitiera algo similar a los hechos del pasado verano. Era por ello que pasaba sus pocos momentos de respiro repasando pesados volúmenes antiguos en la biblioteca vaticana, incluso en los archivos secretos a pesar de que aquel lugar no le traia precisamente buenos recuerdos... Y, sin embargo, cuanta más información tenía menos sentido encontraba a toda aquella situación.

Los enigmas parecían sucederse uno tras otro sin desvelar ningún misterio, sin dar ninguna respuesta o siquiera la más leve idea de a lo que se estaban enfrentando: lo único que sabía era que el nombre de Jano y la muerte de Scialo estaban relacionados, que no creía que Claire Dilthey estuviera por casualidad de nuevo en el Vaticano y las llamadas anónimas y amenazantes que recibía Patrick de vez en cuando. Aunque confiaba plenamente en su amigo, a veces el hecho de que él no hubiera oído ninguna de aquellas conversaciones y de que éstas no quedaran posteriormente registradas de manera alguna en el historial de la extensión telefónica del joven pontífice... Se avergonzaba al recordarlo, pero alguna vez había sopesado la posibilidad de que esas llamadas no hubieran existido realmente: Patrick estaba pasando unos momentos muy duros y la mente podía jugarle malas pasadas.

Pero todo había cambiado al descubrir la relación entre el 2899 y Jano, aquello le había dado algo más de lo que poder tirar para seguir resolviendo aquel misterio.

Y ahora también tenía algo más: ésa era la razón de que estuviera recorriendo las tumbas vaticanas en aquellos momentos.

Dada su posición, no le había resultado muy difícil cerrar el área aquella mañana a los turistas, argumentando que se estaban llevando a cabo unas labores de conservación y que los restauradores no podían ver interrumpido su trabajo. Aunque este anuncio no había gustado nada a los visitantes, que se habían marchado por donde habían venido murmurando entre ellos en sus respectivos idiomas, al menos había dado la oportunidad a Chartrand de poder inspeccionar aquel espacio él solo, aunque a decir verdad únicamente estaba interesado en un área muy concreta.

Era una de las sepulturas más nuevas y más visitadas, pero el joven suizo también la asociaba con otro recuerdo más: ése era también el lugar donde Patrick había estado dispuesto a acabar con todo, únicamente la intervención de la señorita Dilthey y él mismo habían conseguido detenerle a tiempo de evitar una tragedia. Había algo sumamente triste en el hecho de que Patrick hubiera acudido allí, a la tumba de su padre adoptivo, a poner fin a su vida: era como si intentara desesperadamente volver a verle, incluso si ello significaba sacrificar su propia existencia. Era más que probable que el estrés post-traumático de los sucesos del pasado verano y el duelo por la pérdida de su padre estuvieran haciendo más estragos de los que creía.

Y allí estaba otra vez, semanas después de aquel suceso, en el pequeño ábside que acogía la sepultura de mármol blanco del predecesor de Patrick. Los recuerdos permanecían tan nítidos en su memoria que aún le parecía verle allí arrodillado en el suelo sostenido por los brazos de la señorita Dilthey mientras él trataba de hacerle saber que todo acabaría bien. Aquel era un suceso que todos los implicados querían olvidar, algo que únicamente conocía el cardenal Baggia a parte de ellos tres...

Pero ese desconocido que llamaba a Patrick lo sabía.

De alguna manera sabía lo que había estado a punto de pasar, así se lo había hecho saber a su amigo en la última llamada. A pesar de que le gustaría tener más información al respecto, Patrick nunca le había hablado mucho del contenido de aquellas llamadas, únicamente le decía lo que más le preocupaba y se negaba a dar más explicaciones: Chartrand aún no sabía si era para no asustarle más o porque realmente no quería recordar aquellas conversaciones más de lo necesario.

Así, Chartrand partía con cierta desventaja. El joven enfocó con la luz de su linterna cada sombra, esquina o recoveco de aquella capilla en el que se pudiera esconder cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico de espionaje o algún instrumento similar, a pesar de que le costaba imaginar qué clase de artefacto podría tener cobertura en un lugar con muros tan gruesos como las tumbas vaticanas. Aunque aún era de día, al estar situadas en la primera planta subterránea de la basílica, toda la luz que iluminaba levemente aquel laberíntico camposanto era artificial y las sombras se formaban fácilmente en los pliegues de piedra y en los acabados ornamentales. No tenía pensado investigar los otros sepulcros, únicamente creía posible que fuera la capilla donde habían ocurrido los hechos donde podía existir aún alguna pista.

Estaba también, por supuesto, la posibilidad de que alguno de los cuatro portadores del secreto lo hubiera confiado a otra persona, pero encontraba esto poco probable: Patrick nunca quería hablar del tema, el cardenal Baggia jamás lo nombraba tampoco y si Claire hubiera dicho siquiera media palabra ya lo sabría toda la prensa internacional. Y él mismo, obviamente, no había dicho nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Erika.

Ni mucho menos a Erika.

Conocer algo así la atemorizaría y volvería a sentirse incómoda en la presencia de Patrick, algo que ya había ocurrido después de que ella presenciara el enfrentamiento entre uno de sus compañeros y el propio sacerdote durante el primer día de Claire trabajando allí. La joven suiza era otra cuestión más que Chartrand siempre tenía en cuenta: sabía que a ella no le gustaba nada todo lo que no le contaba, toda aquella actitud extraña de escabullirse a la menor oportunidad a consultar viejos archivos de biblioteca o volver a realizar exhaustivas búsquedas en Internet. Erika no es que visitara mucho Roma, por eso hubiera querido dedicarle cada una de sus horas – y aún quería hacerlo, más que nada –, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si nadie detenía a quien fuera que estuviera tras de esto algo horrible volvería a ocurrir.

Y él no estaba dispuesto en absoluto a permitirlo.

Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando el halo de luz de su linterna se posó sobre las baldosas del suelo de la capilla, iluminando una especie de imbornal que había cerca de la pared de la izquierda. El joven frunció el ceño y se acercó al mismo sin dejar de enfocarlo con la linterna. Cuando se hubo acuclillado junto a aquella vieja especie de rejilla, Chartrand ladeó la cabeza y comprobó si éste estaba obstruido o si podía albergar algún objeto bajo la pequeña cancela. En un principio, le extrañó la existencia de un imbornal en aquella planta de la basílica de san Pedro, donde no había peligro de inundación por agua de lluvia ni nada parecido – pues era ésta la principal función de aquellas rejillas -, pero conforme iba observando la antiguedad de la pieza se fue convenciendo más de que debía ser algún retazo olvidado de una época anterior a la que los arquitectos no habían dado la mayor importancia.

Inclinándose un poco más, dejó pasar la luz de la linterna a través de las pequeñas rejas, intentando averiguar si pertenecía a un circuito cerrado o si estaba conectado con algún sistema de evacuación de aguas pluviales, pero lo que pudo ver le sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa: aquel imbornal no daba a ningún depósito de agua, ni tampoco a una cañería sino que parecía conectar mediante un largo y empedrado túnel con la parte más antigua y profunda de Ciudad del Vaticano, como lo eran las catacumbas, donde se hallaban las arcaicas tumbas de los primeros cristianos y donde se creía haber encontrado la tumba de san Pedro unos años atrás.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda: las catacumbas componían la zona más oscura e inexplorada de todo el estado del Vaticano. Era un laberíntico conjunto de fríos y oscuros pasillos vagamente excavados en la roca que tomaban cualquier dirección y en los que era muy fácil perderse si no se prestaba atención. Y también era el lugar donde el verano pasado había sido ocultada la antimateria que había amenazado con volar la ciudad en pedazos a medianoche si no se la encontraba antes. Podía recordar muy bien el haber estado allí junto al profesor Langdon, la doctora Vetra, Patrick y también Claire, observando cómo algo tan sumamente pequeño podía albergar tanta capacidad de destrucción en su interior. Después de aquello, la entrada a las catacumbas había sido cerrada y habían cortado su extensión de luz artificial, por miedo a que algo similar pudiera ocurrir aunque era poco probable.

Mientras movía el haz de luz aquí y allá, intentando averiguar a qué zona de las catacumbas daba aquel imbornal exactamente, un pequeño brillo en medio de aquella insondable oscuridad: ¿qué era aquello? Podría tratarse de un charco de agua donde la luz de la linterna se reflejaba o algo así, ya que las catacumbas eran un lugar extremadamente frío y húmedo donde no era difícil encontrarse con pequeños hilillos de agua recorriendo los pasillos o escuchar el permanente eco del goteo de la misma en algún lugar de aquella oscuridad. Pero no parecía ser algo tan incorpóreo como el agua, sino que tenía forma y también cierto brillo... Chartrand contuvo un grito ahogado y maldijo entre dientes por no haberse dado cuenta antes: nunca habían encontrado el objeto con el que Patrick había intentado quitarse la vida semanas atrás, simplemente parecía haber desaparecido de aquella capilla por arte de magia.

Pero no lo había hecho: había caído a través de aquel imbornal y reflejaba la luz de la linterna allá abajo, en las viejas catacumbas vaticanas. ¿Y si la persona que amenazaba a Patrick y que afirmaba conocer lo que había estado a punto de hacer tenía su escondite allá abajo? El joven suizo apagó la linterna y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo con lo que pudiera señalar ese lugar, algo que le sirviera para poder encontrar esa rejilla en particular cuando estuviera caminando a solas allí abajo sin más ayuda que la de la linterna que portaba consigo. No tuvo que buscar mucho hasta que sus dedos rozaron una cinta de tela suave y lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta: era una de las que Erika solía ponerse en los cabellos cuando tenía que actuar y siempre había dicho que le daba buena suerte.

Le daba pena arriesgarse a ensuciarla o a perderla, pero si no bajaba inmediatamente a las catacumbas no sabía cuándo podría hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Depositó un pequeño beso en ella antes de atarla mediante un simple lazo a una de varas de la rejilla, haciendo que la cinta colgara de la misma y fuera visible desde la planta inferior.

Antes de ponerse en pie y echar a correr hacia la entrada a las catacumbas, Chartrand deseó poder llevar a cabo aquel nuevo giro de la investigación sin demasiados problemas: lo único que quería era recuperar aquel objeto y comprobar si alguien podía haber espiado desde allí los hechos de unas semanas atrás. La idea de internarse a solas en las catacumbas no le hacía ninguna gracia pese al hecho de estar armado, muchas veces Richter le había dicho que no se paraba a pensar en los riesgos y que eso a veces le hacía cometer temeridades que ponían en peligro la misión.

Sólo esperaba que aquella vez su fallecido predecesor se equivocara.

* * *

El silencio que se había creado en la sala tras la pregunta de Patrick era tremendamente intenso: ninguno de los allí presentes parecía tener la intención de romperlo y la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Patrick no podía creer que Strauss hubiera llegado tan lejos, recurriendo a Krämer para investigar a Claire: no era una práctica común pero Patrick sí recordaba que se había llevado a cabo alguna vez en que se confiaba poco en determinado sacerdote o trabajador vaticano. Pero Claire no había hecho nada para alimentar las sospechas de Strauss: lo único que el anciano cardenal podía echarle en cara era la confesión que le había hecho Patrick el verano pasado, que estaba loco por ella, pero el sacerdote confiaba en que el anciano respetara el secreto de confesión lo suficiente como para llevarse aquel secreto a la tumba. Ante la falta de explicaciones de los prelados, el pontífice negó con la cabeza y cerró la carpeta, devolviéndola a su lugar encima de la superficie del escritorio para indignación del cardenal Strauss.

- ¡Esto es intolerable! - exclamó el anciano, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- Esto es una intromisión en la vida privada de una de nuestras trabajadoras – la defendió Patrick, reafirmándose en cada una de sus palabras a la vez que señalaba el dossier que le habían llevado. - Sus eminencias no tienen ningún derecho...

- ¡Por supuesto que lo tenemos! - protestó entonces el cardenal Krämer, dando un golpe en el reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas, haciendo que el resto de los presentes se volvieran hacia él. - Éste es el modo de proceder que siempre se ha seguido cuando la integridad de un miembro de nuestra comunidad ha sido cuestionada: así hemos actuado con compañeros cardenales, personas mucho más importantes para nosotros que esta ridícula muchacha, ¿por qué ella debería recibir un trato diferente?

Patrick fue a contestar al anciano, pero finalmente no lo hizo sino que se quedó mirando gravemente la carpeta con todo lo que Krämer había podido encontrar de Claire. Esto le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer... Era cierto que ella no debía tener un trato diferente al de los demás en su misma situación, pero al mismo tiempo se veía completamente incapaz de hacer nada en su contra, se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared: aquellos sacerdotes no iban a irse de allí sin una respuesta que les satisfaciera y él no podía juzgar a una de sus mejores amistades, el mero hecho de pensarlo se le hacía casi insoportable. Armándose de valor, Patrick tomó la decisión – aunque realmente no tenía otra opción – de continuar con aquella audiencia, lo único que podía hacer él era tratar de defenderla lo máximo que pudiera antes las acusaciones de los cardenales sin que éstos le acusaran de tener favoritismos.

Algo que veía prácticamente imposible, pero lo iba a intentar. Claire lo merecía.

El joven tomó aire y abrió nuevamente la carpeta, donde las fotografías que había visto anteriormente cubrían el resto de documentos que esperaban a ser analizados. Dios, todo aquello estaba mal, no podía hacerle esto a Claire, no a ella.

- Si tiene su eminencia la bondad de continuar... - dijo finalmente Patrick, apartando las imágenes hacia un lado, decidido a terminar con aquella incómoda situación lo antes posible.

Krämer fijó la mirada en Patrick, como si estuviera preguntándose si debía pasar por alto aquella falta de respeto a su labor y a su trabajo que había hecho mella en su orgullo. Muy a su pesar, decidió que era mejor que continuara hablando: del modo contrario, se atrevía a predecir que no iban a tener ningún éxito en aquella particular empresa y eso era del todo impensable. No habían llegado tan lejos como para no lograr que esa fulana abandonara su puesto inmediatamente.

- Como decía, es la segunda y última hija del matrimonio Dilthey, quienes únicamente contaban con veintidós años en el momento del nacimiento de la niña – continuó hablando el anciano prelado, haciendo especial énfasis en la edad que tenían los padres de Claire cuando nació ésta, indicando su indignación. - Un matrimonio que, a todas luces, fue una vulgar treta desde sus mismos inicios ya que la madre ya estaba encinta de su primógenito en el momento de celebrarse el enlace...

Patrick asintió levemente pero no dijo nada: de acuerdo, la madre de Claire se había casado muy joven estando ya embarazada del hermano mayor de Claire. No es que se tratara de algo particularmente grave, pero sí creía comprender la indignación de los prelados en cuanto a ese punto: dadas las cirscuntancias y la juventud de los contrayentes, era más que posible que ninguno de ellos fuera realmente consciente de lo que significaba e implicaba el sacramento del matrimonio y, por tanto, que no hubieran actuado como hubiera hecho una pareja más estable y más segura de su futuro como familia... Si eso era lo peor que habían averiguado de Claire, definitivamente aquella audiencia no iba a durar mucho.

- Yo conozco personalmente al matrimonio, su Santidad – habló entonces el sacerdote escocés, cuyo rol allí comenzaba a tener sentido para Patrick. - Y puedo asegurar que todas las suposiciones del cardenal Krämer son más que ciertas: he pasado muchos años en la parroquia del distrito en el que vivían y nunca he visto que el llevar una vida cristiana fuera algo importante y a tener en cuenta en sus vidas... Conozco a la familia desde la infancia de los dos hermanos y la única persona que parecía tener el mínimo interés en cumplir con una vida cristiana ha sido la madre, Elizabeth Dilthey, lo que nos indica cuán pobremente ambos hermanos fueron educados en la fe verdadera...

Aquello no estaba bien. Estaba invadiendo la vida de Claire de una manera intolerable: esos pequeños detalles que componían su vida eran unos que le hubiera gustado ganarse oír de sus labios en cualquiera de las ocasiones en que ambos podían verse y compartían anécdotas y experiencias de sus respectivas vidas. Algo que quizás ella hubiera recordado con una sonrisa, algo que ella hubiera querido compartir con él, pero él no tenía ningún derecho a vulnerar esa confianza que Claire tenía depositada en él, de ninguna manera.

_- Signori_, esta situación que me plantean es la misma que viven muchos miles de familias católicas – hizo saber Patrick a los sacerdotes. - En estos tiempos no es extraño que las familias vivan un poco más desligadas de las prácticas religiosas, pero eso no significa que su fe sea menor o que sean peores que otras personas que sí van a misa todos los domingos y cumplen con los mandamientos para con la Iglesia...

- Aún no hemos terminado de exponer nuestras quejas y si me permite el atrevimiento... – aclaró el cardenal Krämer con su voz ronca antes de seguir hablando, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros prelados. - No he gastado horas de sueño y parte de mi delicada salud para elaborar un informe que, en esta audiencia, está siendo ignorado en todo momento por su santidad...

- Confío más que plenamente en sus eminencias para que me hagan saber todas aquellas cuestiones que les preocupan – habló entonces el joven, casi interrumpiendo a un cada vez más exasperado cardenal Krämer: habitualmente todo lo que decía el anciano iba a misa, nunca mejor dicho, y no estaba acostumbrado a que sus palabras se vieran en entredicho de aquella manera. - Lamento no disponer del tiempo que me exigen pero, como seguro saben, soy un hombre muy ocupado...

Antes de que hubiera podido terminar la frase, se vio interrumpido por un golpe que dio el cardenal Krämer con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa. No añadió una sola palabra a lo que ya había dicho, pero todos los presentes supieron exactamente lo que el anciano quería expresar: su mirada era fiera y reflejaba su indignación con la situación, de igual modo que hacía saber que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Eso nunca, no él. Ante aquel incómodo silencio, Patrick dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer con fatiga contra el respaldo de su asiento: ¿qué más podía hacer? Conocía lo suficiente al cardenal Krämer como para tenerle el respeto que su edad y su cargo merecían y sabía que ese no era el modo de comportarse con uno de los mejores cardenales con los que contaba la curia. La mirada de Strauss suscribía todo cuanto había dicho ya Krämer y aquel Martin Bailey, que apenas había aportado aún nada a aquella reunión, parecía incómodo y algo sorprendido de verse en medio de aquella discusión.

Se encontraba dividido: quería defender a Claire y al mismo tiempo, las circunstancias le obligaban a ser objetivo. Muchos habían pasado por la misma prueba antes que ella y, en teoría, no tenía por qué tener un trato diferente, pero la verdad era que sabía que los cardenales la querían fuera de allí y estaban usando todas las armas de las que disponían... No sabía qué más le podían hacer saber que hiciera peligrar el puesto de trabajo de su amiga, pero sospechaba que, dadas las circunstancias, no habían escatimado ni en esfuerzo ni en tiempo.

Dirigió una mirada rápida al cardenal Strauss, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba levemente: él era la única persona en el mundo que sabía realmente cómo se había sentido hacia Claire el verano pasado y temía que, si cortaba la reunión de raíz, el prelado utilizara aquella información para desprestigiarle y acusarle de favoritismos. Bendita la hora en la que, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, se le ocurrió confesar que podía albergar más que sentimientos de simple amistad por Claire: era algo que nadie más conocía, ni siquiera la propia periodista.

Contó hasta diez en su mente y carraspeó ligeramente, incorporándose en su asiento.

- Sé que la única preocupación de sus eminencias es el bienestar de esta institución y lamento si, de alguna manera, he ofendido o despreciado el trabajo que han llevado a cabo... – habló Patrick dedicando especial atención al cardenal Krämer, quien parecía más sosegado aunque aún no del todo conforme con aquella situación. - Pero mi única preocupación es que estemos juzgando de manera inequívoca a una persona inocente...

- Por lo que sabemos, le podemos asegurar que "inocente" no es una palabra que defina muy bien a nuestra amiga, en ningún sentido posible – contestó el cardenal Strauss, uniendo sus manos sobre el regazo y manteniendo la mirada de Patrick. - Nos preocupa el hecho de que, por contar con su amistad, esté siendo poco objetivo con una persona que debería recibir el mismo trato que todos los demás componentes de esta santa institución. Ni más ni menos que todos los demás siervos del Señor.

Pronunció aquella última afirmación como si únicamente los allí presentes fueran siervos de Dios: de forme solemne y rotunda. Patrick tampoco creía que "sierva del Señor" fuera algo que se pudiera decir que Claire fuera, pero a él no le importaba en demasía eso: sólo necesitaba que ella fuera ella misma, quería que fuera todas y cada una de las razones por las que sus visitas solían ser los mejores momentos de los días en que podían verse. No necesitaba nada más.

- Dice usted que conoce a la familia... - dijo Patrick, tras una breve pausa, al sacerdote escocés.

Al verse, al fin, invitado a participar en una discusión que únicamente había podido observar desde fuera, Martin Bailey se aclaró la garganta y se irguió en su asiento: cuando llegó a Roma, hacía tan sólo unas horas, no podía imaginar que aquella reunión iba a ser tan conflictiva y tan difícil de abordar. Él tenía una tarea muy sencilla: estar presente y decir cuanto conocía, punto final. Le sorprendía, para ser sincero, que la hija de los Dilthey hubiera llegado a entrabar amistad con el nuevo pontífice de la iglesia católica... Pero allí estaba él para ayudar a poner cada cosa en su lugar.

- En efecto, su Santidad, el matrimonio y los dos hijos... Llegué a la parroquia a la que pertenece el distrito donde viven hace casi veinte años, por lo que afirmar que conozco bien ese hogar y desde hace bastante tiempo – contestó Martin Bailey con voz firme y segura de lo que decía. - Me atrevo a decir que pocos conocen a esa familia tanto como yo: ninguno de los niños tendría más de once o doce años cuando llegué a Hogganfield.

- Dudo mucho que tuviera algo que reprochar a unos niños tan pequeños

- Si hubo algo que reprochar entonces, los únicos responsables serían los padres – explicó el sacerdote, ignorando la interrupción de Patrick. - Pero lo reprochable de la actitud de ambos llegó cuando dejaron de serlo: ya siendo adolescentes un servidor podía ver perfectamente qué tipo de vida iban a llevar en su edad adulta, algo que no me extrañó en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta lo alejada que siempre había estado esta familia de la iglesia...

- No acabo de entender una cosa... - reflexionó el joven sacerdote en voz alta, haciendo que el escocés se detuviera en su relato. - Antes usted ha dicho que la única persona de la familia que tenía un mínimo de interés en participar en la comunidad cristiana era la madre de familia, ¿me he equivoco? - Al no obtener una respuesta negativa, Patrick continuó hablando. - ¿Conoce usted el motivo de por qué resulta ser tan distinta en este aspecto del resto de su familia?

El sacerdote escocés se subió las gafas un poco por el puente de la nariz y carraspeó ligeramente antes de seguir hablando:

- Por lo que he podido hablar con la madre, ya que llegamos a tener una relación muy cercana, parece ser que tuvo algunas complicaciones a la hora de dar a luz a su primer hijo: creo recordar que su familia había rezado mucho por ella y al tener, finalmente, un hijo sano y ella encontrarse en perfectas condiciones... De un modo u otro siempre creyó en la intervención divina en aquel momento tan crucial para ella...

- No obstante, aquí el problema no es la madre – habló el cardenal Krämer de forma impaciente. - Son los hijos, la hija para ser más concretos: no estamos aquí para hablar de anécdotas que no tienen interés alguno para este asunto que tratamos

- Lo que yo quiero y puedo aportar son razones por las que sus eminencias consideran que no es apropiado para esta santa institución que alguien de las características de Claire Dilthey, que en absoluto ha llevado un modo de vida que se asemeje en lo más mínimo a los valores que defiende esta iglesia, sea un miembro de la administración de la misma cuando hay muchos otros que están mucho más capacitados y que forman más parte de la iglesia que ella... - expuso Martin Bailey, animado gracias a la intervención del anciano cardenal. - Los cardenales Krämer y Strauss se toparon con ciertas informaciones que quisieron verificar y yo, dentro de lo que sea posible, puedo ayudar con mi testimonio a confirmar los hechos

Patrick no contestó nada a las palabras del sacerdote escocés: había algo en él que no le acababa de gustar y no creía que fuera únicamente el hecho de que hubiera hecho un viaje internacional tan sólo para atacar a una persona. No creía que mintiera en lo que había dicho, si bien eran excusas muy pobres si lo que quería era defender la postura de los cardenales, pero no entendía el por qué de querer participar en aquel conflicto contra Claire de forma tan activa... Su demostrado interés por la vida privada de sus feligreses era algo que, cuanto menos, le daba mala espina.

Ante el silencio del joven sacerdote, Martin buscó con la mirada el apoyo de los ancianos prelados encontrándose con el asentimiento del cardenal Strauss: podía soltar la artillería pesada cuando quisiera.

- Su hermano mayor tuvo varias relaciones amorosas, todas fuera del matrimonio por supuesto, con distintas muchachas a lo largo de su juventud – puntualizó el religioso antes de seguir con sus explicaciones. - De la última de ellas incluso nació un niño, repito que fuera del matrimonio, que ni siquiera ha sido bendecido con las aguas batismales por expreso deseo de la madre de la criatura...

- Y todo esto, ¿en qué tiene que ver con que Claire... con que su hermana menor trabaje aquí? - se corrigió Patrick casi al momento de pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga. Incluso habiéndose criado entre los muros de la iglesia la mayor parte de los años de su vida, el joven conocía cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo que había más allá de esas paredes: después de todo, había hecho el servicio militar con otros jóvenes de su edad y les había oído hablar sobre sus distintas conquistas amorosas. No de todas ellas hablaban bien: estaban las que tenían en fotografías, siempre cerca de ellos, y estaban aquellas de las que hablaban entre risas y gestos cómplices entre ellos... Esperaba que Claire no perteneciera a ese último grupo. - Todo cuanto me he encontrado aquí han sido cuestiones personales de familia y sumamente privadas que ninguno de los que estamos aquí presentes tiene derecho a conocer...

- ¿Incluso si Claire Dilthey no se hubiera comportado de manera muy distinta? - apuntó el cardenal Strauss, interrumpiendo al joven y dedicándole una mirada llena de significado. Sabía que si había en toda aquella discusión un punto al que había querido llegar especialmente era el que acababa de comenzar, con esa sencilla pregunta que no halló respuesta. - Si estás tan convencido de que el entorno familiar no tiene nada que ver con esta persona, ¿por qué no avanzamos directamente hasta lo que tenemos que decir de ella? ¿Dejarás así que expongamos todo lo que tenemos que exponer?

Patrick sostuvo la mirada inapelable del cardenal Strauss, mientras que Martin Bailey parecía sorprendido de que el decano del colegio cardenalicio, a pesar de su rango dentro de la jerarquía eclesiástica, se atreviera a hablar de esa manera al que era el representante de Dios en la Tierra. A decir verdad, nunca hubiera esperado que aquel encuentro se llevara a cabo con tanta tensión entre los participantes: el cardenal Krämer no se había pronunciado sobre lo que había dicho el cardenal Strauss, pero no hacían falta palabras para entender que contaba con su total apoyo. Martin Bailey no pudo evitar sentirse algo perdido en aquella discusión: era como si las otras tres personas conocieran algo que él no y estuvieran usando esa información para amenazarse silenciosamente.

El joven sacerdote, por su parte, dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la carpeta que aún estaba frente a él sobre el escritorio, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar, en cualquier otra situación que no fuera ésa: sabía lo que tenía que hacer como amigo, pero también sabía lo que tenía que hacer como máximo responsable de la iglesia y eso no era ignorar todo lo que los cardenales tenían que decir. Por mucho que sintiera que no le iba a gustar.

- Muy bien – continuó hablando el cardenal Krämer, alargando la mano sobre el escritorio y tomando de la carpeta unos cuantos folios que estaban sujetos con un clip y señalados con una especie de post-it. - Dada su condición de mujer, lo más razonable, lo más natural, que hubiera podido hacer es dedicarse a las tareas propias de su género, incluyendo, por supuesto, la de contraer matrimonio y formar una familia, el cometido natural que tienen todas las mujeres por designio divino... Lo que se contradice con todas y cada una de las relaciones que conocemos de ella: varias durante su periodo escolar, dos de ellas en la universidad y, lo que más nos llama la atención, una que terminó cuando se empezó a hablar de matrimonio...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Patrick, sin casi darse cuenta de la pregunta que acababa de escapar de sus labios. No le había gustado nada la mayor parte de lo que habían dicho los prelados, pero esa última parte le había llamado poderosamente la atención. ¿Claire había estado a punto de casarse? Se conocían desde hace meses, habían hablado de prácticamente todo, incluso de algo tan doloroso para ella como era la muerte de su hermano mayor, y no había mencionado eso: ¿por qué había ignorado algo tan importante como aquello?

Sentía una sensación muy rara dentro de su pecho, era como si algo helado rodeara su corazón y lo hiciera más pesado, más difícil de seguir con su ritmo normal. Era como si de repente hubiera caído en agua fría y aún no terminara de darse cuenta. Y dolía, dolía bastante.

* * *

Sentada en un banco junto a la entrada del despacho papal, custodiada por dos guardias suizos a ambos lados de la puerta, Claire suspiró y volvió a comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca: hacía exactamente treinta y siete minutos desde que había terminado, por fin, una jornada laboral que no se le podía haber hecho más eterna. Treinta y siete minutos desde que prácticamente había saltado de su asiento, apagado el ordenador, recogido el abrigo y salido pitando de la sala de prensa. Su trabajo era muy monótono y tedioso, por eso siempre solía esperar con ganas la hora de marcharse, pero ese día no únicamente esperaba que llegara pronto la hora de salida, sino que también lo necesitaba.

Gracias al cielo, no lo necesitaba del mismo modo que lo había hecho unas semanas atrás cuando Patrick había estado a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Entonces, ella había tenido que volver a su puesto después de haberlo sostenido en sus brazos temblando como una hoja. El pensar lo que había estado a punto de pasar y haberlo evitado por cuestión de minutos la había dejado enormemente afectada y, con todo ello, había tenido que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada para no levantar sospechas entre el resto de trabajadores del Vaticano. En aquella ocasión hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder marcharse de allí lo antes posible para ver a Patrick, igual que en la presente aunque era distinto: ahora ella era la que necesitaba el apoyo y la compañía del joven.

El pensar que iba a verle pronto la tranquilizaba, el mero hecho de saber que únicamente los separaba una puerta y que pronto iba a poder abrazarle bastaba para que su corazón se serenara ante lo que había descubierto, casi por casualidad, aquel mismo día. El conocer que Gennaro Scialo, el hombre que había tramitado su contrato y traslado desde Londres, había muerto poco después de tramitar aquel acuerdo con la BBC le ponía los pelos como escarpias y le hacía pensar cosas horribles. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido el verano anterior, su mente se negaba a creer que eso fuera una mera coincidencia y sentía terror al pensar en la posibilidad de que todo aquello no hubiera acabado.

Pero dentro de ella estaba la esperanza de que no fuera más que una lamentable casualidad, pero necesitaba a Patrick, necesitaba que él la consolara, la tranquilizara y se lo hiciera ver. Que no tenía por qué pasar nada malo, que todo eso sólo formaba parte del pasado y que estaba a salvo ahora. Claire alzó un poco la mirada y parpadeó para paliar un poco la irritación de sus ojos. Había intentado hablar con Chartrand y exigirle una explicación, el por qué le había ocultado de forma deliberada aquel hecho sobre su contratación, pero todas las veces que había tratado de llamarle se encontraba con el mismo mensaje de apagado o fuera de cobertura en esos momentos.

Aquello no se lo había esperado del joven suizo, para nada. Desde que volvió a Roma, antes incluso de reencontrarse con Patrick, había confiado en Chartrand como su único amigo en la ciudad y había agradecido haberle encontrado y que él se hubiera mostrado desde el principio tan atento para con ella. Creía que podía confiar en él, creía que no le ocultaba nada y se había topado con que eso no era verdad, incluso después de que el joven suizo le prometiera que no iba a haber secreto ni información relevante compartida con ella. Ellos dos, junto al cardenal Baggia, habían guardado el secreto del intento de suicidio de Patrick: ¿acaso no demostraba eso con creces que era digna de confianza?

Ahora que echaba la vista atrás, recordaba su primer día de trabajo allí, cómo él le había insistido en que el hecho de que ella se encontrara allí era únicamente pura casualidad. Entonces le había creído, ahora no estaba tan segura de hacerlo... Volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj para encontrarse con que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde la última vez que consultó la hora. Claire se giró levemente hacia la entrada al despacho, del cual únicamente le llegaba el leve murmullo de una conversación: Patrick y ella tenían horarios muy complicados de compatibilizar, tenían que hacer verdaderos malabarismos para poder verse aunque fuera apenas una hora y muchos días ni siquiera eso. Sabía que Patrick tenía muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, pero se le hacía raro que estuviera tardando tanto cuando, según los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, ya llevaba reunido hacía tiempo antes de que ella acudiera allí.

En fin, lo único que tenía que hacer era procurar serenarse un poco y esperar a poder verle, entonces todos sus miedos y dudas se irían volando como si nada. Estaba segura de ello, Patrick conseguía ese efecto en ella. Claire disimuló una leve sonrisa y suspiró.

No creía que tuviera que esperar mucho más.

* * *

No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, no acababa de saber definirlo con palabras: era algo parecido a la negación a lo que había oído y al mismo tiempo estaba ese algo frío que le hería desde su interior.

- ¿Esperarías algo diferente de una mujer, en estos tiempos que corren? - quiso saber el cardenal Strauss, rompiendo el silencio de la estancia, aunque era obvio que la pregunta estaba respondida: Patrick apenas se había detenido a pensar en la vida privada de Claire, lejos de Roma; la única vez que lo había considerado era cuando él mismo estaba a punto de aceptar o rechazar la decisión de los cardenales hacía varios meses, y ahora esa sensación de decepción volvía a él, más fuerte que entonces. - No quieren nada que las comprometa, la idea del matrimonio no las atrae, prefieren tener otro tipo de relaciones con el primero que se preste...

- Vale – dijo el joven sacerdote, interrumpiendo las palabras de Strauss: no quería seguir escuchando lo que tuviera que decirle, no quería saber nada más sobre ese tema. Esa sensación de hielo trepaba por su garganta y hacía que tuviera que parpadear para disipar la irritación de sus ojos: se sentía terriblemente... Mal.

Ni siquiera podía ponerle otro nombre porque no sabía exactamente lo que era: ahora que echaba la vista atrás y recordaba la relación que mantenía con su amiga no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado. Incluso en aquellos momentos en los que había estado seguro de amarla, ¿ese sentimiento tan bello y único significaba tan poco para ella que lo entregaba tan fácilmente? ¿Hacía tan fácil al resto de los hombres el entrar y salir de su vida como si nada? Dios, qué estúpido se sentía...

- Podría ser que, dada su implicación en lo que ocurrió el pasado mes de Junio, hubieras pensado que podría confiársele una responsabilidad como la que ahora tiene... - continuó el cardenal Krämer, viendo que toda su investigación empezaba a dar sus frutos en esos momentos. Una vez sembrada la duda, lo único que tenían que hacer era dejarla crecer y que entonces Patrick tomara sus propias decisiones. - Pero, y creo que aquí mis dos compañeros coincidirán conmigo, ella no es digna de trabajar aquí, su lugar no está aquí... Puede que sí esté en el mundo de las comunicaciones y la información, pero desde luego no aquí; no únicamente por su total indiferencia a la idea de llevar una vida cristiana, sino también por atentar contra aquellos que sí la llevan...

- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando ahora? - quiso saber Patrick, lo bastante dolido como para que eso se reflejara en su voz. Vale, puede que hubiera visto en Claire mucho más de lo que era realmente, puede que la hubiera tenido idealizada en su mente, pero ¿atentar contra aquellos que sí la llevaban? No, creía conocer lo bastante bien a su amiga y ella nunca haría algo así. - ¿A qué os referís con atentar contra aquellos...?

- De forma más concisa, nos referimos a agresión denunciada ante los cuerpos de seguridad pertinentes – afirmó Strauss con rotundidad, tomando otro de los documentos señalados del archivo y tendiéndoselo a Patrick. - Agresión a uno de nuestros hermanos de la viña del Señor, hermano que se encuentra aquí presente en el caso de que los documentos policiales no sean de suficiente credibilidad... Creemos que incluso provocó que su madre abandonara finalmente la comunidad cristiana de la que formada parte...

El joven no alzó la mirada enseguida, sino que continuó buscando algún tipo de error en aquel documento de denuncia, pero estaba todo ahí: los nombres, el lugar, la fecha, las circunstancias... No había el más mínimo margen de error y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

- Señor Bailey, ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó Patrick al sacerdote escocés al que supuestamente había agredido Claire hacía tan sólo un par de años. - Puede que esta joven no sea una católica practicante, pero puedo jurarles que no es una mala persona

- Yo mismo, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, aún no sabría explicarlo como se merece... - dijo Martin Bailey negando con la cabeza. - En realidad, gracias a Dios, guardo pocos recuerdos de ese momento en concreto y gracias a eso puedo seguir con mi labor pastoral...

Vale, ya había tenido bastante información, se sentía totalmente incapaz de poder procesar el más mínimo detalle añadido a aquella conversación. Sentía su mundo patas arriba, aún apresado por ese sentimiento de desagradable sorpresa que le rompía el corazón. Claire. Si había alguien de quien nunca había dudado en su vida había sido de ella, si había alguien que pudiera haber hecho que se replanteara todo había sido ella, si había alguien que había sido capaz de traerle de vuelta de las mismísimas puertas de la muerte, por Dios juraba, que había sido ella. ¿Cómo podía esa persona de carácter amable y generoso que conocía ser también la misma persona que describían los cardenales?

- La audiencia ha terminado, necesito pensar en todo esto – sentenció el joven finalmente bajo la mirada de los tres religiosos: necesitaba estar solo y asimilar toda aquella nueva información. - Pueden marcharse ya, sea cual sea mi respuesta a su petición les aseguro que tendrán noticia de ella en cuanto resuelva otros asuntos que requieren mi atención

No tenían una respuesta inmediata, pero por lo menos tanto el cardenal Krämer como el cardenal Strauss podían ver la huella que había dejado en Patrick toda aquella información y aquellos testimonios que había recibido. Habían conseguido eliminar poco a poco aquella imagen poco menos que idealizada que el joven tenía sobre Claire Dilthey, lo único que tenían que les quedaba por hacer era esperar para ver su objetivo final cumplido y no tenían muchas dudas sobre cómo iba a terminar todo aquello.

- Por supuesto, su santidad – dijo el cardenal Strauss poniéndose en pie e inclinando la cabeza para después tomar las empuñaduras de empuje de la silla de ruedas del anciano Krämer, en cuya mirada era fácil advertir el brillo del triunfo.- Agradecemos su tiempo y su consideración en este problema que nos preocupaba tanto, confiamos en su adecuada y pronta resolución; y también a usted, señor Bailey, su testimonio nos ha sido de gran ayuda en esta audiencia. Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de hacer un viaje tan largo...

Patrick se había puesto en pie para despedir a los prelados: se sentía anonadado y sin embargo el hecho de que Martin Bailey había viajado a otro país únicamente para hablar mal de Claire... Mucho rencor tenía que sentir hacia ella para hacer algo así, pero también era cierto que nada justificaba cómo su amiga se había portado con aquel sacerdote en el pasado. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos se podía creer todo lo que le habían dicho: sentía como si, al saber todo esto, hubiera perdido a su amiga... Después de todo, no era como había pensado y "decepción" no era una palabra que llegase a expresar totalmente cómo se sentía ahora.

- Su santidad... - comenzó a decir Martin Bailey, llamando su atención antes de marcharse. - Pese a que podría haberse tratado de una mejor circunstancia, déjeme decirle que ha sido un verdadero placer poder conocerle en persona al fin...

El joven asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. No quería parecer arisco o desconsiderado, pero realmente tenía muy pocas ganas de entablar conversación o ser mínimamente amable con aquel hombre, después de todo lo que había conocido de Claire a través de él. Sabía que Bailey no tenía la culpa de nada salvo quizás un interés por la vida personal de sus feligreses algo más alto de la cuenta... Pero realmente no podía culparle, de forma razonable, por lo herido que se sentía al haber conocido esa información sobre su mejor amiga.

- Le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de hacer un viaje tan breve para venir a esta audiencia – contestó Patrick: no había dicho que el placer de conocerle había sido suyo porque realmente no lo sentía así y no se veía capaz de fingir otra cosa, pero tampoco había sido maleducado. La presencia de Martin Bailey le había traído un gran quebradero de cabeza y sólo por ello ya estaba deseando no tener que verle de nuevo en mucho tiempo. - Espero que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta si es que vuelve hoy de regreso a Escocia...

- En efecto, por desgracia así es, soy un hombre ocupado y tengo asuntos que atender en mi tierra – sonrió el sacerdote escocés. - Me alegro de haber podido ser de ayuda en esta audiencia y de haber podido tratar dos eminencias como estos dos cardenales. ¿Me concedería su bendición antes del viaje de regreso?

Patrick ya estaba preguntándose cómo de grave sería negarse cuando Strauss, llevando la silla de ruedas del cardenal Krämer, dio unos golpes en la puerta de la estancia para llamar a los guardias suizos que estaban haciendo guardia al otro lado de la misma. No hubieron pasado ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, asomándose por la misma un joven que no tendría muchos años más que Chartrand.

- El cardenal Krämer se retira ya a sus aposentos en Santa Marta, ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme a llevarle hasta allí? - pidió el cardenal Strauss al muchacho. - A estas alturas, la mera edad ya es una enfermedad en sí misma y los huesos no son lo que eran...

- Claro, por supuesto, _signori_ – respondió de inmediato el guardia.

- Haz saber que no atenderé a más audiencias hoy – habló Patrick llamando la atención del guardia y librándose por unos momentos de tener que darle una respuesta a Martin Bailey. - Tengo varios asuntos que atender y sobre los que deliberar

- Por supuesto, y disculpe la interrupción, su santidad – dijo el joven suizo, levemente incómodo por tener que llevarle la contra aunque fuera en algo tan nimio. - Pero hay aquí una persona que lleva esperando a ser recibida un buen rato, ¿debo decirle que vuelva mañana o tal vez otro día?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar de quién se trataba. El cardenal Strauss ya empujaba la silla de ruedas de Krämer a través del umbral de la puerta cuando miró a su izquierda y, tras un único segundo de sorpresa, dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad. Se giró hacia Patrick y Martin Bailey, quienes continuaban de pie en el despacho.

- Hablando del rey de Roma... - dijo con una media sonrisa el anciano cardenal.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que todo os esté yendo genial. Yo últimamente estoy con muchos feels, ya que éste es el último de año de uni que tengo y me da mucha nostalgia el mirar atrás y pensar en lo absolutamente feliz que he sido con mis compañeros de clase y estando en la uni en general. Pero eso es bueno para vosotras, porque esos feels los descargo a la hora de escribir y creedme - de verdad - cuando os digo que la grandísima mayoría del capítulo siguiente esté escrito también. La idea inicial - en mi cronología del fic está así, pero me voy a tener que jorobar un poco - era que éste capi y el siguiente fueran uno solo, pero bastante largo... Y con veinte caras de word he pensado que estaba saliendo más largo de la cuenta y que me estaba dificultando el poder dedicar a los hechos la atención que me gustaría. Así que este capi es realmente como una primera parte y el siguiente, la segunda. El team anti-Claire está haciendo su Agosto, ya lo podéis ver, y Patrick no sabe qué pensar respecto a todo lo que oye. Claire sigue sin enterarse de nada, aunque está a punto de conocer bastantes cosas nuevas. Y Chartrand siempre metido en líos, el pobre, lo que no haga este chico.

Puede que sea una pesada con este tema, ya que lo he mencionado varias veces en las notas de autora, pero en serio: no existen palabras en el universo que expresen lo agradecida que me siento de que sigáis por aquí. Esta secuela no ha tenido ni mucho menos el mismo ritmo de actualización que su primera parte - he llegado a tener parones de más de un año, lo que ahora se me hace impensable porque vuelvo a estar volcada en el fic -, pero vosotras habéis seguido con infinita paciencia y con un más que apreciado entusiasmo esta historia, y, en serio, sois las mejores lectoras que podría desear. Estamos terminando el año 2013, hace más de cuatro años que empecé a contar la historia de Patrick y Claire: me emociona mucho que aún estáis por aquí, de verdad, es algo que siento que nunca acabaré de comprender ni de agradecer lo suficiente.

Pues eso, voy a seguir trabajando en la parte B de este capítulo. ¡Muchos besos, nos vemos en los reviews! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Se había puesto en pie nada más oír el movimiento de sillas en la sala contigua: por fin, parecía que aquel momento no iba a llegar nunca. Realmente sentía muchas ganas de ver a Patrick y borrar todo lo que había pasado en ese día antes de eso, sólo esperaba que estuviera teniendo un buen día. Ya no únicamente por su propio bienestar, sino porque Claire no quería preocuparle o hacerle sentir peor con sus propios temores.

- No va a ser nada, ya verás – pensó la periodista por enésima vez. - Va a resultar ser una tontería que te ha tenido preocupada toda la mañana...

Aunque, de alguna manera, el enterarse de algo tan grave sin que se lo hubieran dicho directamente había hecho resucitar en ella algunos momentos de temor del pasado, vividos en aquella misma ciudad, incluso en aquellos mismos pasillos... Pero sólo eran fantasmas, o eso quería pensar: sombras del pasado y nada más.

Dio un paso atrás mientras los guardias suizos abrían la puerta y ayudaban a sacar de la estancia a un anciano cardenal en silla de ruedas, y justo detrás de él vio al cardenal Strauss. Siempre solía quedarse algo paralizada cuando le veía, ya que se había acostumbrado a todo tipo de groserías por parte de ese hombre, sin embargo ella se esforzaba por que sólo fuera eso: un solo momento de sorpresa, pero iba a permitir que ese hombre pensara ni por un segundo que estaba haciendo progresos en su afán de intimidarla. La joven alzó la barbilla, como si nada, y esperó a que reparara en ella, lo que no tardaría en suceder dada la escasa distancia que había entre ellos.

Podría ser que el anciano cardenal que le acompañaba fuera el mismo con el que le había visto con anterioridad ese mismo día, no le sonaba de haberle visto más veces en el Vaticano, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ya había pasado trabajando entre aquellos muros. Ya está, el cardenal Strauss había dirigido su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba y no sabía por qué tenía esa expresión de ilusión dibujada en el rostro, como si el encontrarla allí fuera una sorpresa agradable para él. Decidió ignorarle, aunque el anciano acababa de hacer un comentario sobre ella que no había oído y que probablemente no fuera más que otra de sus gracias, y pasó por su lado llegando al umbral de la puerta. Hubiera pasado sin más, pero el ver a Patrick hablando con otro sacerdote detuvo sus pasos: no quería molestarle si estaba demasiado ocupado.

Luego el otro hombre se giró hacia ella...

Y el día se oscureció por completo.

No podía pronunciar una sola palabra, ni siquiera podía pensar. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era como el mayor escalofrío de su vida recorría su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente paralizada y a la vez en estado de alerta. Continuaba mirando a Martin Bailey sin siquiera parpadear: no era él, no era posible que fuera él, él no podía estar allí en esos momentos con Patrick, él no pertenecía a esta etapa de su vida... Con él vinieron a su mente recuerdos de años pasados que impactaron en su mente con la fuerza de una bofetada, de repente se sentía incluso mareada.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

- Muchacha – habló entonces el cardenal Strauss, quien había avanzado hasta situarse junto a ella, observando con alegría mal contenida el impacto que había tenido en la periodista el encontrarse allí con aquel hombre que pertenecía a un pasado que sólo quería olvidar. - Disculpe mis modales, creo que aún no le hemos presentado al reverendo Martin Bailey

Ella no respondió, al menos no de inmediato, sino que continuó con la mirada fija en el sacerdote que acompañaba a Patrick como si aún no pudiera creer que estuviera allí. Por su parte, el joven pontífice observaba aquella escena sin saber muy bien si debía intervenir o no, no sabía en absoluto qué podía resultar de aquel encuentro pero podía jurar que nada bueno para ninguna de las dos partes.

- Es Claire Dilthey para usted – puntualizó la periodista al cardenal Strauss sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. - Y sé perfectamente quién es esta persona, lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí...

- El señor Bailey ha tenido la bondad de acompañarnos esta tarde en una audiencia concertada con su santidad con el fin de ayudarnos a resolver una situación desagradable – continuó hablando el anciano prelado, como si no hubiera oído las palabras de la joven.

No más desagradable de la que estaba viviendo ella en aquellos momentos, podía jurarlo: ahora la angustia que había sentido durante todo el día al conocer la muerte de Gennaro Scialo le parecía una nimiedad en comparación con la pseudo-pesadilla que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. No podía creer que nada de eso estuviera pasando, el simple hecho de pensarlo era demencial. Incluso se vio tentada de cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir por si sólo se trataba de una alucinación o verdaderamente de una pesadilla, podía haberse quedado dormida en el trabajo... Pero por más argumentos a los que intentaba aferrarse, Claire Dilthey sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos era, para su pesar, muy real.

Sentía que volvía poco a poco al mundo real desde ese estado de confusión y shock en el que había entrado al toparse con Martin Bailey en el despacho: notaba cómo los latidos de su corazón habían acelerado, cómo de calientes notaba las mejillas y una sensación de mareo que le pedía a gritos que se sentara en algún lado para no caerse al suelo. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no quería mostrarse débil ni afectada. A sus espaldas, el cardenal Krämer observaba el panorama desde fuera del despacho, pero finalmente hizo unas señas a uno de los guardias suizos para que le llevara de vuelta a sus aposentos: no necesitaba saber nada más, en el momento en que esa muchacha había cruzado la mirada con aquel sacerdote escocés había sabido que su carrera allí estaba más que acabada. Él ya había cumplido con su parte y no podía sentirse más satisfecho ni más orgulloso de su labor.

- Claire – la llamó Patrick, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido hasta ahora: su mirada se encontró con la de la joven de inmediato, quien aún aturdida parecía pedirle que le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando. - No tienes por qué estar aquí, si esperas un par de...

- En realidad, creo que es oportuno que se encuentre aquí – interrumpió Martin Bailey, alzando la barbilla al contemplar a la periodista. - Después de todo éste no puede ser un encuentro fortuito si así ha querido que ocurriera el Señor...

Rehuyendo la mirada del sacerdote, Claire se fijó en la carpeta que había aún abierta sobre la superficie del escritorio de la estancia: si no se equivocaba mucho, juraría que había visto una fotografía muy similar a las que había en el álbum de fotos de su familia... Pero, una vez más, era imposible que esa imagen estuviera allí, eran mundos totalmente que únicamente coincidían en ella. Fue entonces cuando, como en una epifanía, supo qué hacía Martin Bailey en el Vaticano. La joven se apresuró a recoger la carpeta del escritorio antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo y su corazón dio un vuelco en el interior de su pecho al ver que aquellas imágenes, aquellos documentos, todo cuanto había en esa carpeta tenía que ver con ella.

Toda su vida estaba allí, expuesta.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - quiso saber la periodista con la voz quebrada, pasando de documento a documento velozmente sin poder creer lo que veía. Todo aquello era demasiado, demasiado como para poder comprenderlo a la primera. ¿Qué hacía toda aquella información allí? Todo, absolutamente cada texto, imagen o dato tenía que ver directamente con ella. Incluso tenían sus notas de acceso a la universidad. - ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto? ¿Me habéis estado espiando?

- Claire... - la llamó de nuevo Patrick para tratar de explicarle la situación.

- Todo esto es privado, ¡podría denunciaros a todos por tener esto aquí! - protestó finalmente Claire, alzando la mirada hacia los presentes en la estancia, ignorando por completo la llamada de Patrick. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. - Es... Es totalmente siniestro, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

- Como le hemos dicho... – siguió hablando el cardenal Strauss, disfrutando del momento. - ... Estamos tratando de solucionar una situación desagradable

Aferrando la carpeta contra su pecho, intentando proteger su ya vulnerada intimidad, la periodista volvió a interrumpir al prelado:

- ¿Yo soy la situación desagradable?

- Desde el primer día en que puso un pie aquí no únicamente ha sido desagradable, sino totalmente inapropiada: usted no pinta nada en absoluto en un lugar como éste – le espetó el cardenal Strauss, sin guardarse ni un ápice del desprecio que sentía: había esperado demasiado que llegara ese momento como para contenerse ahora.

- ¡Usted no es nadie para juzgar eso! - replicó Claire con fiereza, encarándose con el cardenal. Apenas a unos pasos de distancia, Patrick contemplaba la escena totalmente impresionado: sabía bien que su joven amiga tenía carácter, eso lo había demostrado el verano pasado, pero nunca la había visto tan enfadada ni enfrentándose de esa manera con nadie. - Ni mucho menos es nadie para meterse en mi vida privada, ¿quién...?

La joven no llegó a terminar la frase, sino que se llevó una mano a la boca y retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse del cardenal, aún sin poder creer que le estuviera pasando todo eso: era algo que únicamente había visto en películas de misterio o novelas policíacas. Vivirlo en primera persona era algo totalmente diferente, empezaba a encontrarse ligeramente mareada incluso. Patrick se acercó a ella y la tomó por el codo, temiendo que fuera a desvanecerse, haciendo que ella reparara en él casi por primera vez desde que había puesto un pie en la estancia.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? - quiso saber Claire al momento.

- Es nuestro deber divino el determinar si todos los que nos encontramos aquí somos dignos de desempeñar esta tarea – continuó hablando el anciano cardenal. Acto seguido señaló con la palma de la mano a Martin Bailey, quien se había quedado un poco apartado del grupo al marcharse Patrick al lado de Claire. - Para esta misión toda información es poca y si podemos contar con religiosos que puedan dar testimonio de ello, mucho mejor, y tú, Patrick, harías bien en no posicionarte tan desde el principio a favor de una de las partes

Al contrario, desde que había entrado en el despacho, Patrick no sentía que hubiera hecho gran cosa por Claire a excepción de intentar explicarle la situación. Ella había tenido la mala suerte de acercarse a verle mientras los cardenales aún seguían allí y de enterarse de toda la investigación de la peor manera, lo último que quería era que la joven pudiera sentirse traicionada por él y sola ante las palabras de Strauss. Pero éste último tenía parte de razón en que no debía posicionarse claramente a favor de Claire, menos aún sabiendo lo que sabía el anciano cardenal: lo único que faltaba aquella tarde era que Strauss decidiera traicionar el secreto de confesión de Patrick que no siempre había habido únicamente amistad entre los dos jóvenes. Era algo que no le convenía a ella, ni mucho menos a él. Así pues, Patrick guardó silencio pero no se separó del lado de Claire.

Al ver que Patrick no iba a pronunciarse, la periodista volvió a fijar su mirada en el anciano prelado; Strauss esta vez se había superado, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre dispuesto a herirla con una simple frase, el mismo hombre al que Claire nunca le había permitido hacerlo. La joven tomó aire y alzó un poco la barbilla.

- Mi vida es bastante aburrida, si queríais un testimonio de ella os la podría haber dado yo misma – dijo Claire, tratando de sacarse las castañas del fuego una vez más. - No tengo nada que ocultar...

No dijo esa última frase demasiado convencida, ya que sus ojos la traicionaron mirando un momento a Martin Bailey, aún presente en la sala. El simple hecho de mirarle era suficiente para que Claire volviera a sentir ganas de vomitar. El cardenal Strauss inclinó la cabeza buscando de nuevo la atención perdida de la joven.

- Si eso es así, ¿podría hablarnos, por favor, de James Abel?

- No tengo la menor idea de quién es esa persona – respondió Claire, ligeramente desconcertada: por lo que había visto, no habían reparado en esfuerzo al buscar información sobre ella, no esperaba que el anciano le hiciera una pregunta totalmente errónea. Porque era cierto: nunca había oído hablar de ese tal Abel.

- Oh, claro, a veces la mente me juega malas pasadas – dijo el cardenal Strauss con una media sonrisa, dándose un leve golpe en la frente: toda esa situación parecía divertirle de verdad. - No es común que ocurran estos cambios, pero hay de todo en estos tiempos que vivimos... Señorita, me pregunto si podría negar conocer a James Castellan

Patrick se fijó en su amiga y vio que aquel nombre sí causó efecto en ella de inmediato: parecía sorprendida por las palabras del anciano, pero también su expresión había vuelto más seria y creía leer cierta tristeza en el azul de sus ojos.

- Le conocía, sí, pero hace mucho que no sé nada de él, ni siquiera sé qué puede tener de importancia en todo esto... - afirmó la joven cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo la misma actitud: todo aquel lío estaba tomando un giro inesperado a cada palabra que decía el anciano. De repente una desagradable posibilidad pasó por su mente. - Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible? Decidme que no habéis hablado con él...

- No lo entiendo, ¿quién es ese hombre? - preguntó Patrick, algo confuso con el devenir de los acontecimientos.

- Estoy seguro de que la señorita sabría expresarlo con más detalle que un servidor, pero el señor Abel podría ser en estos momentos el marido de esta muchacha... Si aquel compromiso que ni siquiera llegó a ser tal hubiera salido bien, pero ¿para qué contraer matrimonio si uno tiene todas las ventajas del sacramento, incluida la libertad de la soltería con la que poder abandonar esa relación cuando se quiera? - continuó hablando el anciano, haciendo memoria de lo que había leído en los documentos que le había facilitado Krämer. Por su parte, Claire no podía evitar fruncir más el ceño a cada palabra del prelado. - Visto lo visto y teniendo en cuenta lo que sé de usted, aprecio por qué ese matrimonio nunca tuvo lugar...

- Ya veo por qué el suyo tampoco – contestó la joven mordazmente, sin poderse contener un solo segundo más. - Al menos podría haberse aprendido el nombre bien, entonces esta escenita ya le hubiera quedado más que perfecta...

- Se equivoca de nuevo, como siempre, está en un error. Ése es su nombre real, al menos lo es ahora después de haber contraído matrimonio la pasada primavera con Rachel Abel... No es lo común que un hombre cambie su apellido al casarse, siempre es al revés, pero supongo que este joven consideró que merecía la pena hacerlo como muestra de devoción a su esposa...

Todo aquello no estaba bien, estaba a años luz de estar bien: Strauss únicamente se estaba dedicando a sacar a la luz todos aquellos detalles que sabía que más podían herir a Claire y a él mismo también. Si había algo habido conseguido ya el prelado con aquella audiencia era que Patrick mirara a Claire de forma distinta, muy a su pesar. Quizás fuera verdad que hasta entonces la había tenido idealizada hasta conocer todos aquellos detalles de su vida: ahora veía en ella a una persona con sus luces y sus sombras, no únicamente lo bueno que él había descubierto durante el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos. Y, aunque sabía que todo lo que Strauss estaba diciendo no tenía nada que ver con la Claire que él conocía, no podía evitar sentirse algo traicionado y ni siquiera sabía por qué: su amiga hacía tiempo que no tenía relación con ese otro hombre, ni ella era nada suyo como para que saber esas cosas le hirieran, pero sí lo hacían. No acababa de explicarse por qué, al igual que la mayoría de sensaciones que tenía respecto a ella, pero ese amargo sentir estaba allí y no parecía querer marcharse.

Ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Strauss, la barbilla de Claire tembló un poco pero procuró evitar que se le notara, sin embargo sí agachó la mirada un momento: lo necesitaba como el respirar. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que oír hablar de su ex no le provocara dolor ni nostalgia, ni siquiera le afectaba el saber que se había casado finalmente con otra. Lo que realmente la había herido había sido ese pequeño detalle del apellido y sospechaba que Strauss lo había considerado también como la guinda del pastel: prácticamente había huído de su lado al comenzar a flotar sobre ellos la idea del compromiso, pero había sido capaz incluso de cambiar su apellido por el de otra mujer cuando finalmente había pasado por el altar.

Al parecer, ella no había sido lo suficientemente buena para ello.

- Es usted un miserable – respondió finalmente Claire, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Patrick volvió el rostro hacia ella y advirtió lo afligida que estaba dejando a la joven toda aquella conversación. Él mismo no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no le gustaba conocer aquello, no le gustaba nada en absoluto. La idea de que su amiga hubiera estado a un paso de casarse – aunque fuera ya hacía tiempo – le causaba una sensación en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con Claire: si bien aquella era cálida y agradable, esta nueva sensación hacía que el corazón se contrajera en el interior de su pecho causándole un leve dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, pensaba que era raro que no hubiera considerado esa situación mucho antes. No era difícil ver que Claire y él habían tenido vidas muy distintas, puede que incluso desde el mismo inicio de las mismas: mientras él había estado solo con su madre hasta los diez años, ella había nacido en el seno de una familia unida; ya junto a su padre se había criado en un monasterio, a diferencia de los otros niños – como Claire – que habían ido al colegio y tenido amigos de su edad... Ya en la juventud de ambos no creía que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas y, no tenía sentido engañarse ni pensar otra cosa, ella era bella, amable e inteligente... Lo extraño hubiera sido que el resto de chicos, quienes sí habían crecido y vivido más socialmente, no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Desde su posición, Patrick se preguntaba si alguno de esos jóvenes, que habían logrado robar el corazón de su mejor amiga, había reparado en la suerte que tenía.

Se obligó a detener sus pensamientos allí: ya estaba empezando a desvariar y a pensar cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. Claire Dilthey era una joven muy especial a la que se sentía afortunado de poder llamar su amiga... A la que también le dolía llamar únicamente su amiga, pero no debía pensar más allá. Su mejor amiga y nada más: pensando otra cosa sólo estaba confundiendo sentimientos, no podía saber si la quería como algo más porque nunca se había sentido de esa manera por nadie. En toda su vida, nunca había habido nadie como ella y dudaba mucho que alguna vez conociera a alguien que le hiciera sentir de manera similar.

- Con todo esto a lo que me estoy refiriendo... - continuó hablando el cardenal Strauss, pasando por alto lo que la periodista le había llamado, intentándole hacer ver la situación tal y como él la veía en su mente. - ¿No comprende usted misma que su presencia aquí no tiene sentido alguno?

- Sí que lo tiene... - se defendió ella, después de respirar hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. - Al menos para vuestro jefe de prensa, la tenía. Además, estoy en deuda con Patrick, casi de por vida, ¿he de recordar los horribles hechos de Junio? Él me salvó la vida, si estoy aquí frente a usted es gracias a él...

- Estoy más que seguro de que su santidad... – habló el anciano, haciendo especial énfasis en aquellas dos últimas palabras. - ... Estará más que conforme de liberarla de esa deuda a la que se refiere, más aún cuando hable nuestro querido _signore_ Bailey...

Casi al momento, el poco color que quedaba en el rostro de la periodista desapareció dando paso a una palidez casi enfermiza mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el cardenal Strauss, pese a que éste ya se había girado hacia donde se encontraba Martin Bailey centrando toda su atención en él. Claire no quería mirarle, apenas podía soportar la idea de tener que volver a oír su voz... Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él dispuesto a reabrir aquellas viejas heridas que siempre tendría, que nunca llegaría a cerrar del todo. No quería volver a oírle por nada del mundo, a duras penas estaba soportando encontrarse en la misma habitación que aquel hombre. En su interior, Claire sentía ganas de escapar de aquella situación y esconderse donde nunca pudieran encontrarla, donde nunca más tendría que enfrentarse con los fantasmas de su pasado.

Especialmente no a aquel que aguardaba casi con impaciencia la atención de los allí presentes.

- Seré muy breve, pues creo que esta reunión ya se ha alargado demasiado y todos tenemos cosas más importantes a las que dedicar nuestra atención... - volvió a decir el cardenal Strauss, uniendo sus manos tras la espalda y dando un breve paseo por la estancia. Al llegar a la altura de Martin Bailey, el anciano prelado giró el rostro hacia Claire, quien negó con la cabeza en una súplica silenciosa de que todo aquello parara... Aunque aquel gesto no despertó más que una contenida sonrisa en el rostro del cardenal. - _Signore_ Bailey, lamento profundamente tener que hacer referencia a momentos pasados que seguramente no querrá recordar, pero es nuestro deber ayudar y dar testimonio para evitar que personas inadecuadas ocupen puestos que no les corresponden...

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, eminencia - contestó éste al momento. - Aunque es verdad que resulta difícil, seré feliz de ayudar en lo que pueda...

- No puedo creer lo que está pasando – murmuró Claire casi para sí misma con una risa nerviosa, aunque de lo último que tenía ganas era de reír: el corazón le latía tan deprisa que dolía y contemplaba aquella escena como si la estuviera viviendo en tercera persona. Empezaba a creer que no se hallaba despierta, sino inmersa en una pesadilla demasiado real.

Patrick miró a Claire: era la primera vez que, aún estando tan cerca físicamente, la sentía tan lejos. No únicamente por el estado de la joven, quien había perdido el color de sus mejillas y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, sino por el hecho de que no podía hacer nada por confortarla. Cualquier gesto de atención hacia ella sería inmediatamente interpretado como una muestra de favoritismo y eso era lo último que Claire necesitaba... Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía solo estar ahí, viendo todo lo que ocurría y no defenderla de nada, le hacía sentirse sumamente impotente.

- Fue hace unos tres años o algo menos – comenzó a decir entonces Martin Bailey, haciendo memoria. - Perdónenme si me trabo al hablar, me temo que no son momentos fáciles de recordar para mí...

- Es comprensible, hermano, no se preocupe – le interrumpió el cardenal Strauss, instándole a que continuara su relato.

Esta joven aquí presente me atacó en plena calle cuando me dirigía a la iglesia – afirmó finalmente el sacerdote escocés para después hacer una breve pausa para ver el impacto de sus palabras. Al igual que en la reunión anterior, Patrick no podía creer lo que oía, el cardenal Strauss guardaba silencio con aire victorioso y Claire había agachado la cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano. - Ni aunque viviera mil vidas podría olvidar algo así, ni a ese alguien: recuerdo con suma claridad cada golpe, cada grito... Gracias al Señor que alguien acudió a interponerse en medio, únicamente eso me salvó de algo peor...

- Por el amor de Dios... - murmuró Claire, alzando la mirada de nuevo: tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, colmados de lágrimas que la periodista se negaba a dejar escapar.

- ¿Algún problema, señorita? ¿Acaso niega usted lo que narra este buen hombre?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entonces. Patrick miraba a Claire instándola a hablar: no podía decir que la conociera desde hacía mucho, pero sí creía conocerla bien y sabía que ella nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante a lo que se estaba diciendo allí en aquel momento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar y negarlo todo, entonces sí podría hacer algo por ella, pero el silencio que estaba guardando cada vez le alejaba más de esa idea.

Claire tragó saliva y echó levemente los hombros hacia atrás.

- No – se limitó a decir, cruzada de brazos.

- Claire... - la llamó Patrick, poniendo la mano en el hombro de la joven, intentando que ésta volviera el rostro hacia él, algo que no hizo. - Claire, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- Que es verdad – dijo ella con voz apagada, sin apartar la mirada del sacerdote Bailey: el nudo que tenía en la garganta había ido creciendo con cada palabra que ese hombre había dicho.

El color había abandonado sus mejillas, su respiración era desigual. Vivía un contraste de emociones intensas que sólo la hacían querer gritar y tenía las manos firmemente entrelazadas entre sí, algo que solía hacer cuando se ponía especialmente nerviosa. El joven sacerdote la miraba sin saber siquiera qué decir: las palabras de Claire lo habían dejado por completo estupefacto. Una parte de él aún se resistía a creer esa afirmación: por el amor de Dios, la conocía bien y ése no era el modo de proceder de su amiga, tenía que haber algo más detrás aunque eso no justificara lo que había hecho... Al pensar en esto se sintió como un hipócrita, pensando en todo lo que había hecho él, en cuantas cosas horribles habían pasado por su culpa. Finalmente, Claire tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero sí, pasó... - guarda silencio por un momento mientras estudia mejor la figura de su paisano, algo que, junto al hecho de confirmar lo que sucedió hace tiempo, parece ponerla enferma. - Dios, ni siquiera soporto el tener que estar en la misma estancia que usted

A pesar del desprecio con el que la periodista había pronunciado esas palabras, por un momento, Patrick creyó ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Martin Bailey. Si le divertía aquel sinsentido o no era algo que todavía se le escapaba: como la mayoría de todo lo que estaba pasando, todo era una locura que le costaba mucho comprender. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué había tenido Claire un altercado con él?

- No se preocupe, eso es algo que tiene fácil remedio – contestó de inmediato el cardenal Strauss, dispuesto a hacer una señal a los guardias de la puerta.

- Usted no es nadie... - afirmó con convicción la joven dirigiéndose al cardenal Strauss, poniendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra. - Absolutamente nadie, para decir o dejar de decir lo que tengo que hacer aquí

- Si usted cree que un príncipe de la Iglesia no es "nadie" – habló entonces el señor Bailey, quien buscó la mirada de aprobación de Patrick pero éste estaba demasiado consternado como para poder hacer nada. - Entonces tampoco debe de creer en nada de lo que defiende esta santa institución y son personas como tú las que hacen que lugares como éste se vean poco a poco mancillados por gente ajena a sus creencias...

_- ¡No!_ - protestó ella con rabia, dirigiéndose al escocés. Había tratado de contenerse pero finalmente había estallado: no podía soportar aquella situación ni un segundo más, no soportaba tener delante a aquel individuo al que creía ya fuera de su vida. - Lo que yo creo es que no hay derecho a que algo tan puro e íntimo para una persona como lo es una creencia en un ser superior sea pervertida, corrompida y utilizada como arma para asustar y controlar a las personas, como declaración de guerra a los que piensan de manera distinta, como disculpa ante lo imperdonable, ¡ni muchísimo menos para decidir si alguien debe vivir o morir! ¡Todo eso llevado a cabo por miserables como usted!

En cuestión de unos segundos, la expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre se oscureció y alzó la mano con rabia para abofetear a la periodista, algo que habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces si no hubiera sido por el fuerte golpe que Patrick dio sobre el escritorio, interrumpiendo la escena:

- ¡Basta, no pienso tolerar esto! - se escandalizó el joven, haciendo que los allí presentes se volvieran hacia él, como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación. - Le exijo una disculpa inmediata o tendrá que marcharse de aquí

Por unos momentos, Martin Bailey entendió que las palabras de Patrick estaban dirigidas a esa ridícula muchacha que se había puesto a sí misma en evidencia al proferirle toda esa clase de improperios, pero luego vio que la mirada del joven pontífice no estaba posada en ella, sino en él: se estaba refiriendo a él. Quería que se disculpara ante ella, él, un príncipe de la Iglesia ni más ni menos, pidiendo perdón a aquella jovenzuela. Debía tratarse, sin duda, de alguna extraña especie de broma, pero el silencio continuaba y la firmeza de la mirada de Patrick McKenna no dejaba lugar a dudas. Se giró hacia el cardenal Strauss, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero él parecía tan perplejo como él aunque pudo detectar en su mirada un claro reproche: ¿por qué había tenido que perder los nervios de esa manera con aquella joven? La habían tenido totalmente acorralada, habiendo perdido todo apoyo posible y, al hacer ademán de golpearla, tanto Bailey como él habían dejado escapar la preciosa oportunidad de librarse de su presencia en el Vaticano de una vez por todas.

- Aún espero esa disculpa – repitió Patrick, cruzándose de brazos: estaba claro que no iba a dejarlo pasar como si nada.

- No quiero esa disculpa, Patrick – dijo Claire, quien aún no parecía muy repuesta, volviéndose hacia el joven sacerdote, que no parecía que fuera a darse por vencido en aquella particular contienda. - De verdad que no

- Qué insolencia, es inaudito... - murmuró el cardenal Strauss con una leve risa para sí mismo: ¿cómo había podido confiar en un idiota del calibre de Bailey para encargarse de esa periodista? Sólo con lo que el cardenal Krämer había indagado y encontrado sobre ella hubieran tenido más que suficiente, pero el anciano había valorado el poder que podría tener un testimonio presencial... Cegado por sus planes, Strauss no se había parado a pensar que aquello podría acarrear el efecto contrario al que deseaban y así había sido: Martin Bailey lo había echado todo por la borda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Lamento mucho que esto haya tenido lugar, no he debido perder mi templanza – habló finalmente el sacerdote escocés, aunque no miró en ningún momento a Claire, con quien se suponía que debía disculparse. - Pero más aún lamento que su santidad no vea el daño que hace a la Iglesia que ésta se llene de civiles de fe inexistente como esta señorita, que exactamente igual de ciega que su hermano. Me pregunto qué diría su predecesor si levantara la cabeza y viera todo este despropósito...

Con sólo una mera mención de Eddie, para Claire todo acabó de saltar por los aires: una serie de imágenes golpearon su mente, dejándola ligeramente aturdida. Los largos paseos con Sparks, los días de verano a la orilla del lago, su hermano sentado en las ramas de un árbol retándola a subir más alto que él... Y también llegaron momentos de un pasado no tan lejano: la fiesta de bienvenida cuando comenzó a trabajar en la BBC, su primera noche en su propia casa, una de tantas veces que había tenido que intervenir en una discusión entre Chinita y Gunther, ver cómo sus padres seguían juntos a pesar de todo, conocer a Patrick, ver a su sobrino balbucear sus primeras palabras... Eran momentos de su vida, únicamente suyos, en los que hubiera deseado que su hermano estuviera allí para hablar con él o simplemente para que fuera testigo de lo que ocurría. Dios, cómo le echaba de menos, todo aquello no tenía que haber ocurrido, no tan pronto...

- Márchese de aquí – dijo Claire en un murmullo furioso, mientras intentaba que las lágrimas que se agolpaban y enrojecían sus ojos no terminaran por caer por sus mejillas.

- Perdóneme, señorita, pero usted no es quien para decir... - empezó a reprenderla el cardenal Strauss, quien se vio interrumpido casi de inmediato por Patrick.

- Márchese – habló entonces el joven a la vez que se ponía al lado de Claire, sin embargo ella no apartaba su vidriosa mirada del sacerdote Bailey. - Esta audiencia ya se ha alargado bastante, le ruego que abandone este despacho. Ahora.

El mencionado volvió el rostro hacia el cardenal Strauss, como buscando su apoyo, pero éste sabía que la poca paciencia del escocés había dinamitado toda posibilidad del plan. O quizás no, quizás lo único que tenía que hacer era que todo lo que se había hablado aquella tarde tomara forma en la mente de su joven superior y que eso le hiciera tomar la decisión que él había esperado desde un principio. Pero el reproche que había hecho Bailey, mencionando además al predecesor de Patrick, había sido quizás la peor decisión de todas las que había hecho: no le hubiera importado que aquella muchacha se hubiera llevado una más que merecida bofetada, pero sí creía que las heridas de Patrick con respecto de su padre adoptivo aún estaban demasiado abiertas como para que alguien echara sal sobre ellas.

Con un breve gesto de la cabeza, el anciano prelado indicó a Martin Bailey que abandonara la estancia, lo que también se disponía a hacer. El escocés parecía desconcertado, pero no le discutió la decisión y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada, no sin antes detenerse a la altura de Claire Dilthey y estudiarla con atención.

- Deberías dar gracias a Dios por lo que pasó – habló finalmente el religioso, sin apartar un modo su mirada pacífica de la vidriosa de la joven. - Fue un castigo justo que tanto el Señor como yo esperaba que sirviera de escarmiento a una familia totalmente alejada de...

Esta vez no llegó a terminar la frase. En menos tiempo del que nadie fue capaz de advertir, la joven periodista había abofeteado con rabia el rostro del sacerdote, quien se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás con las gafas ladeadas. Algo saltó dentro del cardenal Strauss al contemplar aquella escena: la muchacha había terminado por perder los papeles, quizás no estuviera aún todo perdido. La mirada azul de Claire aún estaba posada en Martin Bailey cuando Patrick se apresuró a sujetarla por la espalda, aún desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar y pensando que esa escena todavía podía repetirse: estaban los ánimos demasiado delicados para que esta situación se prolongara en el tiempo. Por parte de la joven, el volver a ver a ese hombre de nuevo, tan calmado y tan seguro de que su influencia no había tenido nada que ver con el destino de Eddie, sino que era éste quien había sido castigado con una corta vida en respuesta a sus supuestos pecados... Era como ver a su hermano morir y una y otra vez.

Ella volvía a sentirse morir otra vez.

- Márchense, ya – repitió Patrick mientras Claire, más alterada que nunca, intentaba liberarse en vano. - ¡Ahora!

No necesitaron oírlo por segunda vez y ambos religiosos se apresuraron a abandonar la estancia con la velocidad suficiente como para que no pareciera que huían, pero tampoco como para decir que habían salido exitosos de aquella contienda: después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Strauss aún tenía sus dudas. Alejando a la periodista a duras penas del umbral de la puerta por donde habían salido ambos sacerdotes, Patrick hizo un gesto a los guardias suizos que custodiaban la entrada para que cerraran las mismas. Ambos parecieron vacilar al ver a Claire tan fuera de sí, tanto como para que el joven hubiera tenido que sujetarla, pero finalmente asintieron con la cabeza y cerraron las puertas, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

- Claire – la llamó Patrick hablándole por encima de su hombro, intentando que su amiga se tranquilizara y le escuchase. - Escúchame, Claire, ya ha pasado...

- No, no, ¡no, suéltame! - protestó la joven con la voz quebrada, intentando zafarse sin éxito de los brazos de Patrick, quien la había sujetado con fuerza contra su pecho para impedir que se lanzara contra alguno de los dos religiosos. La de la periodista era una sensación horrible que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza devastadora: no podía respirar, ni llorar, ni gritar... - Por favor, por favor...

- Escúchame, por favor – siguió insistiendo Patrick, aflojando un poco el abrazo en el que la sostenía . - Voy a soltarte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero vas a tratar de tranquilizarte, Claire, tienes que prometerme eso: intenta serenarte un poco, por favor, no paras de temblar...

Claire asintió con la cabeza, algo mareada: toda aquella situación la había superado por completo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal, tan repugnada por algo, desde hacía mucho. El abrazo de Patrick cada vez se fue haciendo menos intenso hasta que la periodista pudo dar un par de pasos y dejarlo atrás, separándose de él. Esto era de locos, nunca había esperado volver a ver a Martin Bailey y menos en aquel lugar, lleno de recuerdos con Patrick: se sentía como si, con su mera presencia, su paisano hubiera empañado ligeramente el ambiente de aquella estancia y la hubiera cambiado por completo. La joven se sobresaltó al notar la mano de Patrick sobre su hombro y se giró de inmediato hacia él:

- ¡Déjame! - gritó ella, con los ojos totalmente llenos de lágrimas. - Y tú... ¡Tú eres el peor! ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo te atreves a indagar así en mi vida? ¿Qué ha significado todo esto?

- Claire, escúchame, por favor – insistió el joven tratando de acercarse a ella. - Te prometo de corazón que no sabía lo que se traían entre manos, te lo juro...

- Incluso si eso fuera verdad, eso no te ha impedido dejarles seguir adelante, por lo que veo allí – replicó ella, señalando el dossier aún abierto que reposaba sobre el escritorio de la estancia. - ¡Es totalmente siniestro! Creía que eras mi amigo, ¿cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

- Claire...

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, si incluso sabían lo de mi ex! - exclamó la joven, recordando con estupefacción aquel momento: a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, no podía negar que la había herido. - ¿De veras esto es lo que os dedicáis a hacer aquí cuando os aburrís? ¿Violar la vida íntima de vuestros empleados? ¡Es repugnante!

- Escúchame un momento, Claire: tienes razón, tienes razón en todo... - la interrumpió de nuevo Patrick, tratando de calmarla. - No han debido hacerlo y ha estado mal, tú no tienes que dar explicaciones a los cardenales de nada...

- Perdóname, Patrick, pero es que a tí tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago en mi vida privada – le interrumpió ella al momento. - ¿Y qué si estuve a punto de casarme? ¿Y qué si he salido con miles de chicos? ¡Eso a tí no te incumbe!

Claire se tapó el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir hablando. Sentía cómo las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, cómo éstas se unían a los sentimientos de dolor e impotencia haciendo crecer más aún ese nudo de pesar que sentía en el interior de su pecho, dejándola en un estado en el que únicamente se veía capaz de continuar dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y respirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Y cómo lo había permitido Patrick? Había ido a buscarle buscando consuelo y con lo único que se había encontrado era con la mayor de las traiciones. En ningún momento, Patrick había tratado de defenderla de esos ataques y se sentía tan herida y tan furiosa que casi no podía ni respirar.

Aunque no hubiera tenido responsabilidad real en lo sucedido, Patrick no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo aquello: había estado ciego a todo lo que Strauss había estado planeando a sus espaldas. Sabía que al prelado no le gustaba un pelo el hecho de que Claire estuviera allí, pero nunca pensó que iba a inmiscuirse tanto en conseguir que se fuera. Dios santo, ¿en qué hora se le había ocurrido confesarle el pasado verano que quería a Claire? Era cierto, la quería, aunque aún le costara saber cómo y por eso quería evitarle todo el dolor posible. Por esa misma razón no soportaba verla tan devastada. El joven avanzó hacia la periodista y posó sus manos con cuidado sobre los hombros de ella, quien alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él: tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas, pero aún podía apreciar por completo la claridad de su mirada azul y todo el bienestar que siempre le transmitía.

- Claire, te juro que nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, jamás – comenzó a decir Patrick, apretando levemente los hombros de ella en señal de apoyo. - Créeme y, por favor, también perdóname por no haber evitado que esta reunión tuviera siquiera lugar. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de lo que tramaban, no les hubiera permitido seguir adelante...

Como para reafirmar sus palabras, el joven se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, tomando la carpeta de cartulina y cerrándola, ocultando todos los documentos que había en ellos. La periodista estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle pero se detuvo al ver que Patrick cruzaba la habitación hasta la chimenea encendida que había en la pared contraria. Sin dudarlo un instante y antes de que Claire pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, el joven pontífice había dejado caer la carpeta entre los leños ardientes del hogar, cuyas llamas se apresuraron a apoderarse del dossier, abrasándolo y convirtiendo todos sus contenidos en ceniza a su paso.

- Tu vida es tu vida, Claire – dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella. - Y yo sólo quiero saber lo que tú quieras contarme

* * *

**Nda:** ¡Feliz año nuevo, chicas! En realidad, ésta es la primera parte del capítulo 22, la segunda ya está escrita y, creedme, drama is coming... xD Cuando retoque el final de la segunda parte la subiré, por ahora quiero desearos unas muy felices fiestas y que este año 2014 sea incluso más awesome que el año que dejamos atrás. Por vosotras, chicas ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Claire permaneció como paralizada durante unos segundos después de que Patrick hubiera alimentado las llamas del hogar con el informe que los cardenales habían redactado sobre su vida tan minuciosamente y con tanto empeño en echarla de allí. Sabía había gente que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que ella estuviera allí, pero ¿hasta ese extremo? Ni por un solo momento una idea semejante había cruzado su mente. Los documentos de aquel informe seguían retorciéndose en las llamas y convirtiéndose poco a poco en ceniza cuando un sollozo escapó de la garganta de la joven, haciendo que ésta se cubriera la boca con las manos, a la vez que sus ojos se empañaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

No había esperado un gesto así. Estaba segura de que Patrick la reprendería por algo de todo lo que habían dicho los otros dos religiosos – después de todo, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, sabía que muchas de las cosas que le habían mencionado no le habían hecho gracia debido a sus firmes creencias - , pero allí estaba demostrándole que estaba equivocada: podía confiar en él, quería que confiara en él. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, podía decir que Patrick siempre había estado a su lado, siempre la sorprendía para bien, no sabía cómo podía tener tanta suerte y a la vez tan poca: era precisamente en momentos como aquel cuando le miraba y sentía en el corazón lo mucho que ese joven significaba para ella, cómo con su mera presencia el mundo parecía un lugar mejor y también lo poco que importaban los sentimientos que ella pudiera profesarle.

Él era inalcanzable, aún cuando estaba cerca de él le sentía muy lejos y eso la entristecía mucho: sus posibilidades de ver ese amor convertido en algo tangible eran mínimas, por no decir inexistentes. Patrick McKenna estaba destinado a hacer cosas grandes, desde su posición podía hacer mucho por cambiar la sociedad, por inspirar buenos sentimientos en los corazones de la gente haciendo de éste un lugar mejor... Y ella siempre tendría que contentarse con admirarle desde lejos, guardando su amor sólo para ella.

¿Amor? ¿Finalmente se atrevía a llamarlo así? Tras contemplar a su amigo unos instantes más, una triste sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la joven: jamás había querido tanto a ninguna otra persona.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? - preguntó Claire, dejando escapar un suspiro y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para no volver a llorar, a pesar de lo emocionada y llena de cariño hacia Patrick que se sentía en aquellos momentos.

El joven pontífice dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Pero claro, por supuesto, Claire – contestó con una sonrisa conciliadora que se repitió en el rostro de la periodista.

Aún haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no colmaran sus ojos, la joven caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazándole con fuerza. Tan pronto como los brazos de Patrick la rodearon a ella también, Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa y supo cuánto había echado de menos estar con él, lo agradecida que estaba por tenerle en su vida después de todo, aunque no fuera exactamente como a ella le gustaría y esto le causara tristeza. Pero no quería atormentarse con ello, así que cerró los ojos y dejó que él la confortara después de todo lo que había pasado: sentir sus brazos rodeándola firmemente la hacía sentirse protegida y a salvo de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, como si su corazón tratara de duplicar su tamaño para contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan sumamente cerca de él antes, con tanta intimidad, ni siquiera aquella vez que había sido ella la que le había sostenido en sus brazos tras traerle de vuelta del límite entre la vida y la muerte.

Puede que por el amargo recuerdo que ese episodio suponía para ella o por la tensa situación que acababa de vivir hacía escasos minutos con los ancianos prelados, hubo un momento en el que la periodista se empezó a sentir algo mareada. Instantes después de comenzar a encontrarse mal sus rodillas le fallaron, haciendo que Patrick tuviera que apresurarse a sujetarla para que no acabara en el suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó éste algo alarmado ante el cambio de estado de ella.

- Sí, sólo un poco mareada... - murmuró ella con aspecto cansado, aún con los ojos cerrados y pasándose la mano por la frente. - No te preocupes, estoy bien

- ¿Seguro?

A pesar de que la periodista abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, Patrick aún la notaba algo rara, como si pudiera desmayarse de un momento a otro, así que la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un pequeño tresillo que había junto a la aún llameante chimenea.

- Ven, siéntate un rato hasta que te encuentres mejor – dijo él nada más tomar asiento, apartando un cojín para que Claire pudiera sentarse a su lado. - No puede decirse que hayas pasado un momento agradable...

La joven tomó asiento junto a él, aún con una mano posada sobre su frente y la otra sostenida por la de Patrick. Comenzaba a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza que la hacía sentirse algo atontada, Claire frunció levemente el ceño y pensó que probablemente se debía a todo el estrés que había supuesto para ella aquella peculiar audiencia de los cardenales Krämer y Strauss: las lágrimas que no había llegado a derramar, las que sí lo habían hecho, los nervios y la indignación que había sentido... Todo aquello parecía estar reuniéndose en su cabeza para provocarle un vahído que había logrado alarmar a Patrick, quien aún apretaba con cuidado la mano de la periodista.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó con algo de reparo: estaba seguro de que Claire le diría que sí, que estaba bien, pero no era eso lo que él estaba viendo. Estaba pálida y no tenía buen aspecto, aún no estaba muy seguro de que no fuera a sufrir un desvanecimiento. - ¿Quieres que llame a alguien o...?

- No, no te molestes, estoy bien – se apresuró a decir ella, recostando la espalda en el tresillo e inspirando profundamente. - Sólo necesito un par de minutos, nada más...

- Por supuesto, estoy aquí por si me necesitas – dijo Patrick tomando también la otra mano de Claire. - No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que te vea mejor...

La joven rió y abrió los ojos, aún con aspecto cansado.

- ¿Tan poco te fías de mi palabra? Lo que hay que oír... - dicho esto se acercó más a Patrick, apoyándose en el hombro del sacerdote a la que vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos: los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos. - Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí...

- No es nada, tranquila – contestó de inmediato Patrick, inclinándose levemente hacia su derecha para que Claire estuviera más cómoda.

La periodista ya apenas escuchaba las palabras de ánimo del joven pontífice: con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración pausada a la vez que Patrick acariciaba sus cabellos dorados intentando calmarla susurrando palabras de consuelo que en aquellos momentos no era capaz de procesar. Suspiró y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, no muy segura de que el sueño no fuera a vencerla, pero se sentía tan cansada que no podía hacer otra cosa sino intentar recuperar fuerzas.

- Vamos, Claire – oyó la joven hablar a Patrick. - Ha sido un mal rato, lo siento muchísimo, pero no volverá a suceder... Te lo prometo

Como para sellar esa promesa, el sacerdote agachó el rostro y depositó un largo beso sobre la frente de la periodista. A pesar de encontrarse prácticamente medio dormida, Claire pudo sentir ese gesto de protección hacia ella y no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco y desear vanamente que la estuviera besando en los labios y no en la frente.

Le quería tanto que dolía.

Su primer impulso habría sido el de posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de Patrick y guiarle hasta sus labios: estaba desesperada por besarle. Nunca había habido nadie como él en toda su vida, alguien que despertara en ella ese tipo de amor por el que se veía capaz de darlo todo, esa clase de amor que creía que únicamente existía idealizado en las obras de ficción. Por desgracia, también era un amor que no tendría nunca correspondencia, un amor que nunca vería expresado más allá de esas caricias y abrazos. Y eso la hacía sentirse horriblemente desdichada.

Apartando por un momento esos dolorosos pensamientos de su mente, Claire volvió a inspirar intentando recuperarse, pero lo único en lo que conseguía concentrarse era en permanecer lo más cerca de Patrick posible.

Ajeno a los sentimientos de Claire, Patrick aún se hallaba pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir: no era que el modo de proceder de los cardenales Krämer y Strauss le fuera del todo extraño, pero nunca lo había presenciado en sus meses como pontífice y mucho menos llevado a cabo con una aversión hacia el individuo en concreto tan feroz. Y, ocupado con sus quehaceres diarios, su propio estado de salud y esa amenaza silenciosa que trataba de desenmascarar, no lo había visto venir, ni de lejos. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Sus responsabilidades como jefe de la Iglesia eran muchas, muchísimas y todas ellas sumamente importantes, a todas ellas les había dedicado gran parte de su atención, incluso más de la que le habían aconsejado tantos sus médicos como su camarlengo. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, había procurado bien que no se extrapolara a su vida pública y hasta ahora lo había conseguido, pasando por encima de todo lo demás.

Sentía que ese cargo era la segunda oportunidad que Dios le había dado: era algo que podía utilizar para ayudar a muchas personas, para detener muchas injusticias y hacer mucho bien por el mundo. Junto a Claire, era de las pocas cosas que le animaban a seguir adelante.

Echó una mirada a Claire, quien permanecía como medio dormida apoyada en su hombro y aún con sus manos unidas a la suya. Patrick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a posar un breve beso sobre la frente de la periodista, quien no pareció siquiera percatarse de ello. Aún le parecía extraordinario que ella estuviera allí, de nuevo en Roma, de nuevo a su lado: por una parte daba a gracias a Dios por volver a ponerla en su camino y por otra se estremecía al pensar qué papel jugaba Claire en aquella amenaza aún por desenmascarar.

Estaba preocupado por ella: no se perdonaría jamás si a Claire llegara a sucederle algo, era la persona que más le importaba, pero sabía que no podía estar en varios lugares a la vez y que, del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho los cardenales Krämer y Strauss, esta amenaza invisible podría llegar a ella sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera de ello, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. En su día, Chartrand también había afirmado que era probable que Claire estuviera en el punto de mira: no eran simples conjeturas ni temores infundados suyos. Ella era lo mejor que tenía y estaba dispuesto a lo que hiciera falta para que ella no sufriera ni volviera a verse en una situación de peligro.

Patrick sintió algo helado en su interior mientras se daba cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría protegerla del todo, no mientras ella estuviera en Roma... ¿Y él qué podía hacer contra eso? Chartrand ya cuidaba de ella lo más que podía, pero hasta a él parecía faltarle el tiempo para todo. Aún con todo eso, nadie podía ser la sombra de Claire durante todo el tiempo sin que ella sospechara nada y no creía que decirle la verdad sobre lo que sospechaban Chartrand y él fuera a traer nada bueno.

La respiración de Claire se había vuelto más pausada, algo adormecida después de toda la tensión de las horas anteriores. Patrick le apartó unos mechones rubios de la frente y se los colocó con cuidado tras la oreja: nunca había podido darse cuenta de ello, pero estaba preciosa cuando dormía. Parecía tan serena, tan en paz... Lo que hubiera dado Patrick por hacer que ese momento se congelara y poder revivirlo una y otra vez: casi por primera vez desde que sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse, la periodista y él se encontraban completamente solos y alejados de cualquier tipo de embrollo. En momentos como ése, sólo eran Patrick y Claire, lo demás dejaba de importar: era también en aquellos momentos cuando el joven más pensaba que realmente significaba mucho para él, pero aún temía nombrar aquel sentimiento o decirlo en voz alta.

Podía ser que sonara a tópico, pero debido a ella a Patrick cada vez le costaba menos comprender las cosas que hacía la gente cuando realmente había alguien especial en su vida: recordaba a sus compañeros del tiempo que pasó haciendo el servicio militar italiano hablando de las respectivas chicas que los esperaban en casa, veía cada día muestras de amor en cada uno de sus fieles... Incluso aún permanecía en su memoria el modo de sonreír de su madre cuando él de niño le preguntaba por su padre: una sonrisa que no era alegre, pero tampoco triste del todo; una sonrisa con la que parecía añorar momentos felices... Cuánto echaba ahora en falta haber sabido algo más de aquella historia, tan importante para él y tan desconocida a lo largo de toda su vida.

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Claire, tratando de no pensar en nada y únicamente disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de paz a su lado. Una paz que sentía que no iba a durar mucho.

* * *

No era excesivamente tarde, pero ya hacía un tiempo que había anochecido. Cosas del invierno y, más específicamente aún, cosas del invierno en Roma. Desde la ventana, Erika podía contemplar cómo los romanos y los turistas iban ultimando sus compras y ocupando poco a poco las terrazas de los restaurantes mientras compartían confidencias y risas con sus amigos. La bailarina se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera: ya eran casi las ocho y no aparecía.

No es que estuviera preocupada, no lo estaba: sabía que Lexie estaría bien allá donde estuviera, pero sí le molestaba enormemente que se permitiera el lujo de irse por ahí sabiendo que ella se pasaba todo el día esperando ansiosa que saliera del trabajo. Haberse podido tomar un par de semanas libres en el teatro había estado bien y sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo acumulando días libres que le daban sueltos para poder hacer una escapada duradera a Roma, pero nada estaba ocurriendo como ella había previsto en un principio.

Se recogió el largo cabello castaño claro en una coleta y se apartó de la ventana, estirándose para tocarse la punta de los pies: mientras él no estaba y no le apetecía mucho salir a pasear o hacer unas compras, Erika se quedaba en el piso de su novio haciendo ejercicio y manteniéndose en forma para el ballet, algo que podía resultarle muy esclavo en determinadas ocasiones. Pero todo eso no conseguía hacer que parara de preguntarse una y otra vez por qué tardaba tanto y hacer un par de teorías al respecto en las que Chartrand no salía muy bien parado.

No era exactamente que no confiara en él, sí que confiaba en él, pero desde que había aterrizado en Roma, Erika lo encontraba muy extraño, aunque su novio le insistiera que no pasaba nada y que únicamente se encontraba cansado por el trabajo. Era como si cargara con algo muy pesado para él y aún así no buscara la ayuda de nadie. Otra cosa rara era la manía que le había dado con la mitología griega, casi parecía un estudiante universitario de Historia del Arte más que aterrorizado ante la idea de suspender el próximo examen.

Dirigiéndose hacia el único escritorio de la estancia, Erika tomó asiento en la silla que había frente al mismo y observó con cautela todos los libros y cuadernos que allí había: notas, imágenes, multitud de post-it señalando determinadas páginas... Todo aquel comportamiento extraño le recordaba a aquella vez que le había pedido su ayuda para entrar en los Museos Vaticanos una vez que ya se había cerrado al público para poder fotografiar la que era probablemente la escultura más fea no sólo de la colección, sino de todas las que ella pudiera haber visto a lo largo de su vida: ¿quién podría tener interés en tener algo así en su casa? Sea lo que fuera lo que preocupaba a Chartrand, parecía girar alrededor de esa extraña figura.

Negó con la cabeza para sí: estaba claro que algo pasaba, pero aún se le escapa el qué. No entendía nada el comportamiento del joven, ¿qué cosa podía ser tan grave que no se atreviera ni a compartirla con ella? Erika echó un vistazo a la puerta, más que nada por cerciorarse ya que imaginaba que Lexie iba a tardar aún más en volver, y tomó una decisión: estaba claro que por él no iba a enterarse, pues entonces tendría que enterarse por ella misma. No era una invasión a su intimidad, aquellos textos viejos e imágenes antiguas no tenían nada de personal, así que tomó una de los libros y lo abrió por una de las páginas que estaban marcadas.

De nuevo se encontró con esa especie de monstruo de dos caras.

Vio también que Lexie había hecho muchas anotaciones: significados, fechas, lugares, etc... Cosas que parecían que no tenían relación ninguna entre sí a primera vista, pero por lo que venía viviendo las últimas semanas sabía que el común denominador tenía que ser esa cosa que estaba en los museos vaticanos. Tras leer un par de párrafos y echar un vistazo a las anotaciones de Chartrand, Erika se dio cuenta de que iba a ser más complicado que simplemente leer y leer... Y estudiar nunca se le había dado demasiado bien.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración y, tras unos momentos, comenzó a abrir los cajones del escritorio con desinterés: primero el más cercano al suelo, luego el otro... Aún estaba inmersa en su enfado cuando se topó con que en el segundo cajón empezando por el suelo había algo que llamó su atención de golpe: era simplemente una lista de nombres, algunos de ellos estaban tachados, algunos entre signos de interrogación y algunos de ellos subrayados. No conocía ni a la mitad de personas que formaban parte de esa lista, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cerrar con enfado el cajón al volverse a topar con el dichoso nombre de aquella periodista que estaba todo el día pegada a Chartrand, Claire Disney o lo que fuera...

Debía haberse imaginado que algo de todo esto tenía que ver con ella. Volvió a abrir el cajón con resignación y echó un segundo vistazo, prestando más atención al resto de los nombres y se topó con que algunos de ellos sí que le resultaban familiares...

Robert Langdon. Sí, le sonaba muchísimo: era aquel profesor cincuentón de Simbología que había ayudado enormemente a los _carabinieri_ a seguir la pista del autor de los asesinatos ocurridos el pasado verano.

Bueno, ya sabía por dónde empezar, pero no tenía claro qué tenía que ver el profesor con otros nombres como el de Marco Baggia (ése sí que no tenía ni idea de quién era), Patrick McKenna (¿habían llegado siquiera a coincidir aquel día?), Claire Dilthey (en serio, ¿tenía que estar esa chica metida siempre en todas partes?) o el del propio Chartrand. A los nombres que estaban tachados o que no le sonaban directamente de nada no les prestó demasiada atención, pero siguió leyendo una y otra vez los nombres que había podido reconocer.

Lo único que podían tener en común aquel grupo de personas tan diferentes era un lugar - Ciudad del Vaticano – y puede que quizá una fecha... Podía ser que lo que aquellas personas tenían en común era que todas habían estado el pasado Junio en Ciudad del Vaticano, podía ser que todos ellos hubieran sido testigos directos de lo que había pasado (aunque aquella era una conjetura que se le había venido a la cabeza y que no podía contrastar de ninguna manera).

Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con esa escultura tan fea?

Puede que no tuvieran nada que ver y se estuviera pasando a la hora de desconfiar de Lexie pero, tras meditarlo unos segundos, Erika llegó a la conclusión de que, si nadie le decía la verdad, ella misma tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por llegar a saber lo que Chartrand no le contaba.

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentara, Patrick no lograba dejar la mente en blanco, aunque fuera sólo durante un par de minutos, nada más. Su mente no daba tregua y no paraba de pensar en lo que podía ser todo aquello que Chartrand y él sabían que se avecinaba. Este nuevo individuo no parecía tener por objetivo dejar a la Iglesia en evidencia a ojos de todo el mundo, no; lo que esta persona perseguía era una afrenta mucho más personal, dirigida específicamente a él y a aquellos que habían sobrevivido el pasado verano cuando, según este individuo, no deberían haberlo hecho. El sacerdote comprendía que alguien que supiera determinadas cosas sí podía encontrar razones de sobra para vengarse de él, por ser el único participante del plan inicial que había sobrevivido y encima llevándose toda la gloria y convirtiéndose en una figura querida y respetada a nivel mundial, como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con todo lo que sucedió el pasado verano.

Pero las otras personas a las que había mencionado en una de sus llamadas, aquellas personas que sólo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado no tenían culpa ninguna de lo sucedido y sin embargo la amenaza también se cernía sobre ellos. Todo lo que sabían Chartrand y él sobre estos nuevos objetivos eran puras conjeturas: al fin y al cabo, no conocían con total seguridad a qué personas se refería cuando hablaba de "otras que estaban condenadas a morir siguen vagando en medio de la oscuridad", aquel día en que la luz había abandonado por completo la Basílica de San Pedro y el teléfono de su despacho había empezado a sonar de nuevo.

Condenadas a morir... Patrick no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar esas palabras y de nuevo el sentimiento de preocupación llegó a él con más fuerza que nunca. Pensaba en aquellas personas a las que podía referirse, que eran tantas y que a ninguna de ellas les deseaba ningún mal en absoluto. Desde cualquiera de los fieles que estuvieron en San Pedro aquella tarde-noche, pasando por el cardenal Baggia – el único cardenal de los secuestrados que sobrevivió – y el comandante Chartrand y el profesor Langdon – quienes quedaron atrapados en los archivos secretos del Vaticano sin que funcionara el sistema de ventilación -, hasta llegar a la periodista que dormitaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro – quien, de haber salido todo según lo planeado, tendría que haber difundido el vídeo del primer asesinato entre los medios para que luego Richter la detuviera intentando incriminarla en lo que estaba pasando -.

Había estado a punto de perderla aún sin siquiera conocerla y, desde luego, ahora que lo hacía, y que se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado participando en toda aquella pesadilla, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera ningún daño. Ni a ella, ni a ninguno de los que seguían siendo objetivos, sin conocerlo, de aquella nueva amenaza. Había algunas personas que, por el simple hecho de encontrarse lejos – como el profesor Langdon y la doctora Vittoria Vetra -, parecían estar más a salvo que aquellas que aún permanecían en el ojo del huracán. La muerte de Gennaro Scialo y el regreso de Claire Dilthey a Roma habían parecido marcar el inicio de Dios sabía qué. Aún sintiendo el peso de la culpa que le perseguiría durante toda su vida, Patrick McKenna no podía pensar en nada parecido al verano anterior volviendo a ocurrir sin sentir náuseas.

Aún si Claire no hubiera regresado... Si ella no estuviera en Roma en aquellos momentos, cuando todo parecía que de nuevo se iba a desmoronar, si aún siguiera en Inglaterra estaría totalmente fuera de peligro...

Una idea apareció en su mente y, al pensar detenidamente en ella, se dio cuenta de que era la solución, no perfecta, a ese problema, pero sí la mejor que iba a encontrar respecto a Claire. Sabía que tanto el cardenal Baggia y Alexandre Chartrand pertenecían a Ciudad del Vaticano, que su sitio estaba allí y que nada podía hacer en ese aspecto, pero el caso de Claire era absolutamente distinto: ella no tendría por qué estar allí, sólo era una de los muchos profesionales de la información que habían acudido a la ciudad eterna hacía casi medio año, la única que llamó la atención de Jano por encontrar cierto significado en su nombre y nada más. Que Claire regresara a Inglaterra después de todo eso era lo normal, lo extraño había sido que volviera y podía jurar que no creía para nada que fuera simplemente obra de la casualidad. Lo veía claro como la luz del día: el lugar de Claire estaba en Inglaterra, tenía que hacer que volviera a casa.

No obstante también era un paso que, personalmente, nunca habría estado dispuesto a dar. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría sacrificar su amistad y su felicidad por mantenerla a salvo? Una vez más, el joven sintió que no merecía ni una ni otra cosa y que lo principal en todo aquello era Claire, el poder estar seguro de que ella iba a estar bien. Aunque le doliera pensar en que iba a marcharse de nuevo, sabía que era lo mejor para ella y la decisión estaba tomada.

Tras dirigir una breve mirada a la periodista, Patrick se incorporó con cuidado del asiento y, al perder el apoyo que había tenido hasta hacía unos momentos, Claire se espabiló y miró a su alrededor aún sintiendo los párpados un poco pesados. Sólo cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana principal de la estancia y vio cómo el azul marino se había apoderado del cielo romano pareció despertarse por completo.

- ¿Ya es de noche? - quiso saber ella, con un ápice de alarma en su voz e incorporándose ella también, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

- Son apenas las ocho de la tarde – contestó Patrick, ya cerca de su escritorio sin atreverse aún del todo a enfrentarse a la mirada de su amiga. - Al ser invierno anochece mucho más deprisa y parece que es más tarde de lo que en realidad es

La periodista asintió y cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente: ahora que había logrado descansar aunque fuera unos minutos no se sentía tan aturdida por todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, aunque aún no podía creer que el cardenal Strauss hubiera llegado tan absolutamente lejos. Nunca, a lo largo de su vida profesional, se había topado con alguien que sintiera tanta inquina por ella – incluso Gunther, durante los primeros años que fueron compañeros de trabajo antes de ser amigos, aunque él aún no lo reconociera en voz alta, le había mostrado el poco entendimiento que tenían de una forma mucho más razonable -. Desde luego, nunca se habían puesto a escarbar en su vida más personal y privada para echarle en cara algunos comportamientos y hechos que no consideraran dignos.

Claro que eso no significaba que ella sintiera que todo lo que había hecho estaba bien, ni mucho menos: ya cuando ocurrió se arrepintió enseguida de haber abofeteado a aquel idiota de Martin Bailey, pero no podía soportar pensar que, si sus consejos a su madre hubieran sido otros, quizás su hermano aún estaría vivo y acompañando al pequeño Eddie al jardín de infancia. No había podido soportar verle como si nada en el funeral y había perdido el control de sí misma, sólo el hecho de que Emily, su prácticamente cuñada, se pusiera de por medio diciendo que no merecía la pena, que ese hombre no se merecía siquiera que le mostraran odio, cuando había conseguido dominarse y dejar que ese sacerdote se marchara. Aún el verle suponía reabrir las heridas del pasado pero, por desgracia, la parroquia de aquel hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Hogganfield como para que no fuera extraño para sus padres el cruzarse con él al menos una o dos veces al mes. Era algo que no sabía cómo lograban aguantar: su madre a veces parecía abandonar la realidad para que ésta le hiciera menos daño y podría decirse que a su padre se le olvidaba casi todo cuando su nieto andaba cerca. Ese niño, con tan sólo existir, había logrado salvarles en más maneras de las que nunca podrían agradecerle.

Finalmente, Claire se pasó las manos por el rostro, como para despertarse del todo.

- Aún no me puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado... - comenzó a decir. - Me refiero al cardenal Strauss y... Y esos otros dos hombres. - no quería pronunciar el nombre de Martin Bailey si podía evitarlo; en cuanto al anciano en silla de ruedas, Claire no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes. - Te agradezco que, aún escuchándoles a ellos también, salieras en mi defensa. De verdad.

El sacerdote se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, volviéndose finalmente hacia ella. No podía rehuir su mirada ni un momento más, tenía que enfrentarse a esa situación y, a la vez, deseaba podr hacer entender a Claire que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era volver a casa, aunque no fuera sincero con ella en el por qué: ojalá Dios y ella pudieran perdonarle algún día. Se acercó un poco más, siendo su idea inicial el apoyar las manos en sus hombros para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte, pero se veía incapaz de tocarla pensando que dentro de poco iba a marcharse de su vida y, si Dios era justo respecto a él y todo lo que había hecho, aquella vez para siempre.

- Pero... - comenzó a decir Patrick, aún no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. - Quizás sí tuvieran razón en una cosa, Claire...

- ¿Quiénes, los cardenales? - se extrañó ella. Le había sorprendido aquel giro de la situación y no sabía a qué podía referirse Patrick: para ella, todo cuanto habían dicho los prelados había sido un reproche tras otro. - No sé, han dicho tanto... Creo que nada les hubiera gustado más que verme de vuelta en Inglaterra...

Ahí estaba. El punto de no retorno.

- ... Quizás no sea una mala idea

Claire alzó la mirada hacia Patrick, no muy segura de haberle escuchado bien. Pero lo que halló en la mirada del sacerdote no fue duda, sino determinación: ella había oído bien y él hablaba totalmente en serio. Pero se resistía a creerlo.

- ¿Qué? - dejó escapar ella en un murmullo. Patrick no contestó, sino que se apartó de ella y rehuyó su mirada, poniendo distancia entre ellos. - No lo entiendo, ¿por qué dices algo así?

- Nunca has encajado aquí, Claire... - dijo el joven, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio y removiendo unos cuantos cajones para no tener que mirarla. - Tú misma me has dicho muchas veces cómo no te sentías cómoda trabajando aquí, que éste no era tu sitio... Que no sabías qué hacías aquí, siempre te ha extrañado que el anterior jefe de prensa te contratara y, para ser sincero, a mí también...

- Espera un momento, ¿qué quieres decir? - quiso saber la periodista, sintiendo cómo los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella. - Si te parecía raro, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Podríamos haber averiguado algo más sobre las intenciones de Scialo antes de morir...

- ¿Sabes que Gennaro Scialo está muerto? - se sorprendió Patrick, volviéndose hacia ella.

Claire asintió: ahora que salía el tema, no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con Patrick y Chartrand por haber guardado silencio en algo que a ella le afectaba tanto.

- No gracias a tí o a Chartrand, pero sí, lo sé... - afirmó ella, cruzándose de brazos. - Supongo que tampoco es algo de vital importancia para mí, pero creo que alguien debería habérmelo dicho. Ni siquiera el resto de trabajadores de la sala de prensa me ha comentado nada...

Patrick guardó silencio: nunca había creído que tuviera que hablar de Gennaro Scialo con Claire, era un tema sobre el que realmente se sabía muy poco y lo único que conocía eran meras suposiciones, aunque con mucha probabilidad de ser ciertas. Sabía que había algo raro en las circunstancias de la muerte de su anterior jefe de prensa, pero eso no era sino otro motivo más por el que pensaba que lo mejor para Claire es que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de todo aquello, incluso si eso significaba que debía perderla como amiga. El sacerdote cerró los ojos un momento para disipar una irritación que comenzaba a sentir en ellos y acto seguido se volvió hacia Claire, quien seguía esperando una explicación que a ella misma se le escapaba.

- Que no te hayan dicho nada demuestra que no tienen confianza contigo, no hay ese espíritu de trabajo en grupo que había cuando vivía Scialo... - comenzó a decir Patrick.

- Es difícil que haya confianza si ni siquiera hablamos el mismo idioma, Patrick – le interrumpió la joven al momento, algo confundida al ver el giro que había dado la situación. - ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera habláis el mismo idioma, ni creéis en las mismas cosas: una combinación bastante extraña para un grupo de personas que deben trabajar juntas por una causa común... - continuó diciendo el joven sacerdote, dando un pequeño paseo por la estancia bajo la mirada extrañada de Claire. - Realmente desconozco en qué creía Gennaro Scialo, pero está claro que no funciona...

- Espera un momento, no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada – le detuvo ella. - Cualquiera que te oyera diría que me estás echando o algo así...

Ante estas palabras, que la joven había pronunciado casi con incredulidad, Patrick se limitó a guardar silencio y agachar la mirada: en cierto modo, agradecía que Claire se lo hubiera expuesto así, pues él mismo no se veía capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacía bien poco había estado apoyándola tras el ataque de los ancianos prelados. Aún sin alzar el rostro pudo oír el grito ahogado de la periodista.

- Sí que me estás echando... - murmuró Claire, perpleja.

- Lo siento mucho, Claire, de verdad – contestó finalmente Patrick, volviéndose hacia ella.

- Pero... - balbuceó la joven, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. - Yo... Es decir, ¡no! No, no puedes hacer esto, Patrick, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles: sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes contármelo

Aquella era la única explicación posible que se le ocurría: que Patrick estuviera preocupado por algo que ella no sabía, que a ella se le escapaba. No quería dejarle así, no podía hacerlo. El mero hecho de siquiera pensarlo bastaba para que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos y sintiera que se le partía el corazón: no podía perderle, no otra vez. Por su parte, el joven sacerdote se odiaba un poco más a cada palabra que decía, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto: era lo mejor para Claire y, aunque ahora le resultara difícil verlo, seguro que también era lo mejor para él mismo. Nunca había entendido del todo lo que sentía por la periodista, ¿era únicamente una fuerte amistad o podía ser un sentimiento incluso mayor? Su experiencia en aquel terreno era tan escasa que aún no podía afirmar cuál de los casos era el suyo.

En ambos casos, era algo que no se suponía que debía pasar, no siendo él quien era... A ellos dos les separaban mundos de distancia, en todos los sentidos posibles: que se hubieran conocido aquella noche del mes de Junio había sido el puro resultado del azar y nada más. Ellos no habían sabido vivir la tensión de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y... Y habían tenido ese acercamiento inapropiado pero realmente nunca debió haber sucedido. Patrick dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro: todo aquello, a pesar de acabar de empezar, se le estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba. No estaba seguro de poder volver a perder a Claire y menos de una manera prácticamente definitiva, pero en su interior sentía que nunca lo estaría preparado para ello así que cuanto antes sucediera todo mejor.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Patrick – oyó a decir a Claire, de nuevo como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. - Yo únicamente quería ser alguien en quien pudieras apoyarte, ya que es lo único que puedo ser... - afirmó ella antes de detenerse abruptamente en sus palabras: los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, estaba perdiendo los papeles y ya había expresado más cosas de las que le hubiera gustado. Claire cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de continuar hablando. - Mira, sé lo difícil que está siendo esto para tí y mi única intención es, y siempre ha sido, la de permanecer a tu lado...

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber el joven, volviéndose hacia ella.

Claire negó con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo, incómoda, sintiéndose acorralada y sin saber muy bien qué responder: todo lo que había tenido lugar en los últimos minutos la estaba superando por momentos y procuraba reunir todas sus fuerzas en no venirse abajo.

- Patrick, ¿de verdad tengo que decirlo? - preguntó finalmente Claire. - ¿Tan poco significo para tí que me echas de esta manera de tu vida?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - quiso saber Patrick, aprovechando el tiempo que la periodista se había tomado para intentar deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. - No, Claire, tú eres mi mejor amiga, una de las mejores personas que conozco y...

El sacerdote se detuvo poco a poco, bajo la mirada triste de Claire, comprendiendo al fin el alcance de las palabras de su amiga, quien tenía los ojos claros bañados en lágrimas y esperaba la respuesta del joven, que seguía anonadado al ver el giro que había dado la situación: Claire no podía estar refiriéndose a lo que él creía que se refería, simplemente era algo imposible... Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, derrotada ante unos sentimientos que había tratado de ocultar durante todas aquellas semanas, y allí estaba él, como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y ambos se encontraran en esa noche del mes de Junio, segundos después del beso que lo había cambiado todo. Bañados por la misma luz de luna, paralizados al ver que algo nuevo acababa de nacer... Pero esta vez la mirada de Claire era mucho más triste: era la mirada de alguien que ve lo que más ama alejarse de ella sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Dios, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego?

- Claire... – comenzó a decir el joven, pero no sabía qué podía decirle si ni siquiera aún acababa de creer que ella pudiera sentir aún algo por él, no después de todo lo malo que habían pasado las últimas semanas, ¿cómo podría nadie quererle después de haberse enfrentado a tantas penurias por él? Y la respuesta estaba ahí de nuevo, clara como el día: únicamente alguien que realmente le quisiera, por encima de todas las cosas.

Abrumado al comprender los sentimientos de Claire hacia él, el joven se giró y se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer, gesto que la periodista interpretó como una señal de que, y efectivamente así era, Patrick se sentía desbordado por los acontecimientos.

- Lo he intentado, te juro que he tratado de que esto no se repitiera... - habló la joven con la voz quebrada: se sentía muy vulnerable, estaba abriendo su corazón a Patrick, estaba siendo sincera con él como nunca en la vida... Pero eso también la dejaba muy expuesta emocionalmente a lo que pudiera venir después. - Pero creo que ese sentimiento hacia ti nunca se marchó del todo... No, conseguí ignorarlo el tiempo que estuvimos separados después de Junio, a pesar de que tú eras la noticia del año y por lo tanto no había día que no oyera algo sobre ti. Habías invadido mi vida, estabas por todas partes, recordándome una y otra vez que nunca podrías ser nada mío...

Un nuevo sollozo interrumpió las palabras de la periodista, quien agachó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse. Por su parte, el joven pontífice no sabía qué hacer: había escuchado atentamente todo que Claire le había dicho, se había sentido emocionado al conocer todo lo que sentía por él y también triste al averiguar que, todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, ella le había olvidado. ¿Y él, la había olvidado a ella? No, por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Para él, Claire era la única. Tan simple y complicado como eso, era la única mujer que había conseguido despertar en él emociones que nunca siquiera consideró que pudieran existir para él, era la única mujer por la que sentía que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa y también la única que le había hecho cuestionarse cuál era el camino que debía tomar en la vida.

Pero ese sentimiento, esa emoción o lo que fuera había estado encerrada en un periodo de tiempo tan sumamente corto... Debido a la sucesión de los acontecimientos, Claire y él apenas tuvieron oportunidad de estar solos después de ese acercamiento, ni mucho menos de poder hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Bueno habían tenido un pequeño espacio de tiempo en el hospital Gemelli, donde habían vuelto a encontrarse después de la explosión de la antimateria, pero aún así Patrick seguía encontrándose demasiado confuso para decir nada coherente... Quizás por eso la había besado entonces, porque no encontraba palabras que pudieran hacer justicia a lo que realmente sentía... ¿Y qué era lo que realmente sentía? Ni siquiera ahora podía reconocer esa sensación: había vivido una vida muy distinta a la de ella, nunca se había sentido enamorado y por ello no sabía hasta qué punto su relación era algo más que un vínculo especialmente fuerte.

- Claire, tú y yo hablamos sobre esto poco antes de que empezaras a trabajar aquí... - dijo Patrick, aprovechando la pausa que había hecho la joven. - Ambos coincidimos en que todo eso fue una locura y que podíamos seguir siendo amigos...

- Lo sé, por eso te he dicho que lo he intentado – insistió ella, secándose los ojos como podía con la manga de su camisa. - Te prometo que de verdad creía que todo eso era más que pasado y que ese pasado no había sido lo que pensé en un principio... Pero la verdad es que significas mucho para mí, yo... Te quiero, Patrick

Había oído hablar muchas veces de ciertas situaciones en la vida que hacían que el tiempo se parara, que el corazón te latiera muchísimo más deprisa y que incluso tu respiración se viera afectada... Aquel era sin duda uno de aquellos momentos. No encontraba palabras en el mundo, y dudaba de que éstas existieran o hubieran existido alguna vez, para hacer justicia a cómo se sentía tras escuchar aquella declaración por parte de Claire: era como si estuviera paralizado en aquel instante, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso el corazón mismo parecía habérselo parado.

Le quería.

Era verdad, no una posibilidad difusa en su mente o una mera conjetura. Claire le quería. Patrick se vio obligado a bajar la mirada para que la periodista no adivinara en su rostro todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque acabara de escucharlo de sus propios, el joven aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

- Yo... - empezó a decir Claire, sacándole brevemente de sus pensamientos: se la veía totalmente frágil y emocionada, como si no supiera muy bien cómo manejar esa situación. Como si lo de enamorarse fuera también algo nuevo para ella. La periodista suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cintura, negando la cabeza como si aún no pudiera creerse lo que estaba diciendo ni el momento en el que se encontraba. - Llámame tonta o lo que quieras, pero estoy completamente enamorada de tí...

Patrick negó con la cabeza, aún sin alzar la mirada: no podía mirarla, no aún. De repente sentía un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias. Quería sonreír y al mismo tiempo también llorar. Nunca había sentido tal conflicto de sentimientos en su interior... Bueno, sí que lo había sentido y también había sido junto a Claire Dilthey: ese beso que aún después de cinco meses le robaba tantas horas de sueño y de reflexión... El recuerdo del roce de sus labios, suaves y cálidos, contra los suyos era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que sintiera una sensación extraña recorrerle de arriba a abajo, estremeciéndole y sin dejarle indiferente. Era incluso lo bastante fuerte como para que algo tan sencillo como permanecer donde estaba y no ir hasta ella para poder besarla de nuevo de repente fuera lo más difícil del mundo. Quería besarla. No, en aquellos momentos, tras lo que ella acababa de confesarle necesitaba hacerlo, se moría por volver a besarla, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?. Pero aún así, tras unos momentos de angustiosa tortura, se mantuvo en su lugar, arrobado por esos sentimientos que lo abrumaban.

Ante él, Claire aún esperaba una respuesta: se había sincerado, no únicamente consigo misma, sino también con la persona que, ahora lo podía decir, más le importaba en el mundo. No podía seguir así, Patrick tenía que saberlo: tenía que saber lo que sentía por él, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría responderle. Conforme pasaron los segundos, la periodista se mordió el labio inferior e inspiró con fuerza: no estaba preparada para que le rompiera el corazón, por favor, que no lo hiciera...

- Claire, yo... Lo siento mucho, pero... - dijo Patrick, sabiendo que sus palabras serían el inicio de un mazazo en los sentimientos de su amiga, como pudo comprobar por la expresión destrozada de su rostro. - Claire, yo no te quiero de la misma manera en que tú lo haces: es algo que has debido saber desde un principio y no dejar que tus sentimientos fueran más allá... Incluso si tú y yo no fuéramos quiénes somos, yo no siento lo mismo por tí...

Si bien hacía poco menos de una hora, Claire Dilthey había llorado tras las increpaciones de los cardenales en aquella audiencia, las palabras de Patrick hicieron que toda posibilidad de llanto terminara incluso antes de nacer. Para ella también el tiempo se había parado, pero de forma que podía sentir exactamente cómo se quebraba y rompía por dentro: aunque inconscientemente siempre había sabido que las cosas iban a terminar así, no estaba preparada para ello. La joven hipó y se dio la vuelta, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras su respiración se volvía algo entrecortada.

No podía dejarla, echarla de su vida, así. No, por favor, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Cómo le rompía el corazón...

De su garganta brotó un sollozo y ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, decidida a no dejar escapar ninguno más: no podía entenderlo, Patrick y ella habían pasado tanto juntos, siempre se habían entendido tan bien... ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sucediendo todo aquello? Esos momentos que ella siempre recordaba con cariño, ¿no significaban nada para él? Dios, qué estúpida había sido, qué tonta se sentía... ¿Cómo había podido confesar su amor al último hombre en la tierra que podría corresponderla?

- Lo siento muchísimo, Claire, no era mi intención herirte... -oyó decir a Patrick a su espalda.

Ella negó con la cabeza, apretando firmemente los labios y dejando que un par de lágrimas furtivas cayeran rodando por sus mejillas para después limpiarlas inmediatamente. Por mucho que se hubiera permitido pensar que existía una mínima posibilidad de que Patrick sintiera algo por ella, había sido una tremenda ilusa, por el amor del cielo: no sólo él no sentía nada por ella, lo que por sí sólo ya hubiera bastado para romperle el corazón, si no que incluso la estaba despidiendo... No únicamente no la quería sino que además quería que estuviese lo más lejos posible de él. El mundo de Patrick era muy distinto al de ella, un mundo que sentía que nunca podría conocer del todo, un mundo del que ella nunca formaría parte.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - se lamentó la periodista, volviéndose hacia él: sus ojos azules estaban totalmente enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

- Claire, por favor, no podías esperar una respuesta distinta... - contestó el joven, sabiendo que cada una de sus palabras podía ser la última que le dirigía. - Mira quién soy...

- ¿Es esto lo que duran tus promesas? - le reprochó ella entre lágrimas: en su rostro se podía apreciar una expresión de suma tristeza y también de enfado. Pese a saber que nunca podría ser, se sentía engañada, como si él hubiera estado jugando con sus sentimientos o algo parecido, aunque en el fondo sabía que la única que había jugado con sus emociones había sido ella misma al dejar que su corazón se pusiera por delante de su cabeza. La periodista negó con la cabeza. - Entonces es en serio, se acabó...

Patrick asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo aliviado por ver que aquella situación llegaba a su fin y también un miserable por engañar de aquella manera a quizás la única persona que siempre había confiado ciegamente en él, pasara lo que pasara. La que había estado a su lado en los peores momentos, incluso para traerle de vuelta del umbral de las puertas de la muerte. Por su parte, Claire abandonó finalmente toda esperanza de que aquello fuera una pesadilla muy real y trató de aceptar lo que había pasado, y también lo que haría a partir de ese momento, aparte de intentar olvidar.

- Yo no debía estar de vuelta en Londres hasta prácticamente dentro de un año, ¿qué se supone que voy a decir que vuelva? Me habían facilitado incluso un piso donde poder quedarme mientras permaneciera aquí. - comenzó a decir ella, aún con la voz quebrada. Conforme iba hablando, menos podía creer lo que estaba pasando: algo que le afectaba no únicamente a nivel emocional, sino también incluso a nivel profesional. Sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando pensó en lo que significaba un despido en su currículum, más aún viniendo de la sala de prensa oficial de un Estado. - ¿Sabes que esto es un despido improcedente y que estás rompiendo un contrato establecido con la BBC? No tienes ni idea de lo que esto puede afectarme profesionalmente, Patrick, querrán saber por qué estoy de vuelta cuando apenas he estado fuera poco más de un mes

- No te preocupes, hablaré con quien haga falta para explicarles la situación: fue un contrato llevado a cabo por una persona que lamentablemente falleció poco después y no dejó claro cuáles eran tus funciones aquí – intentó explicar Patrick como podía, sabiendo realmente poco de esa clase de trámites. Por la expresión de Claire, podía ver que no creía que fuera a conseguir que todo aquello no le perjudicara profesionalmente. - Gracias a Dios ahora en Ciudad del Vaticano las cosas marchan bien y no es necesaria la presencia de un corresponsal fijo de otro país, tú misma te habrás dado cuenta que realmente aquí apenas hay noticias que puedan ser consideradas de interés fuera del mundo eclesiástico...

- Algo he visto, sí – contestó Claire de forma fría, recordando cómo prácticamente todo su trabajo se había visto reducido a transcribir discursos de audiencias generales e historias similares que además no eran precisamente actuales. Alguna vez había transcrito alguno de Patrick y daba gracias porque tenían un enfoque totalmente distinto, mucho más abierto y tolerante que otros pontífices que le precedieron. Pero salvo esas contadas ocasiones, su trabajo había sido de lo menos estimulante, nada que ver con los reportajes que hacía para la BBC. Incluso cuando la noticia no parecía del todo interesante aprendía algo nuevo, visitaba lugares curiosos y conocía personas nuevas: desde luego, los ambientes de trabajo no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. - Adoro mi trabajo, ¿lo sabes? Realmente me encanta y doy gracias cuando soy consciente de lo afortunada que soy al poder dedicarme a lo que verdaderamente me gusta, a mi vocación desde que era una cría... Siento decirte que aquí en Roma he llegado a odiarlo, a lo mejor te sirve tenerlo en cuenta si alguna vez contratáis a algún otro colega de profesión y, por su bien, espero que no se trate de una mujer

También estaba ese tema. No todos habían sido mezquinos con ella, ni mucho menos: no tenía nada que reprochar a la mayoría de los ancianos sacerdotes que habían estado trabajando en la sala de prensa con ella, pero desde luego el cardenal Strauss se había empleado a fondo en su propósito de hacerla sentir fuera de lugar e incluso inferior al resto de los demás. Esperaba que se tratara de algo personal contra ella y no contra el resto del sexo femenino, aunque con personas de esa edad poco se podía hacer ya con su modo de pensar. Ahora recordaba también que muchos medios de información y de gente de a pie habían visto con muy buenos ojos el hecho de que una mujer tuviera más competencias en el Vaticano aparte de fregar suelos y cuidar de los ancianos. Habían visto en la incorporación de Claire a la plantilla, aunque fuera de forme algo breve, un paso adelante por parte de la Iglesia por ponerse a la altura del siglo en que vivían.

Otro de los muchos méritos que Patrick estaba haciendo por limpiar la imagen de una institución que en los últimos años se había visto tan desmejorada.

- Lamento haberte puesto en una situación incómoda, no he debido decirte nada – dijo finalmente Claire, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás: no soportaba más aquella situación, no soportaba la mirada compasiva de Patrick ni un momento más. - Y gracias por haber tenido el detalle de darme la patada en el momento oportuno, justo para volver a casa por Navidad...

- Claire, no quisiera que te marcharas enfadada

- Creo que eso poco te importa realmente, Patrick – contestó ella, sintiéndose aún indignada por todo lo que había pasado. - Con un poco de suerte no volverás a verme por aquí y todos tus problemas se habrán solucionado

Sin añadir una sola palabra más, Claire cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a tomar el picaporte de la misma y salir de allí de una vez: bastante tiempo llevaba ya lidiando con situaciones muy desagradables y muy fuertes para ella, mucho más de lo que creía sano para una persona en un mes, no digamos ya en una sola tarde.

- Claire, espera – oyó que Patrick la llamaba.

La joven se detuvo en sus pasos y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Patrick, ¿acaso había alguna posibilidad de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no fuera sino una broma muy pesada? No se permitió crearse esperanzas, pero aún así no pudo evitar tener algunas. Por favor, que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño.

- Aún debemos firmar la anulación del contrato – terminó de decir Patrick.

Otra vez directo al corazón. Toda ilusión se desvaneció en el momento y Claire volvió a sentirse como una tonta por haber permitido que sus sentimientos por el sacerdote hubieran llegado tan lejos y Patrick no estaba haciéndole precisamente un buen rato: cualquiera diría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- Si no te importa, déjame al menos una noche para poder hacerme a la idea de todo lo que ha ocurrido en una sola tarde, si tienes la bondad... -contestó ella mordazmente, luchando por no volver a llorar: todo aquello estaba siendo muy doloroso y humillante. - No creo que esperar unas horas más a que me vaya de aquí sean tan insufribles como parece haber sido todo este último mes para tí...

- De acuerdo, ven mañana pero, por favor, no te marches así... - insistió Patrick. No quería que Claire se marchara odiándole, si tan sólo pudiera hacerle entender que lo hacía por su propio bien y seguridad... O que no estaba tan seguro de no compartir los sentimientos que ella le había confesado. Se estaba comportando como un cobarde.

- ¡Déjame al menos sentirme como me dé la gana, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí! - le replicó la periodista, defendiéndose a sí misma y a su corazón. Negó con la cabeza e hizo girar el picaporte de la puerta de la estancia. - Al menos entiende que ahora no soporto estar ni un segundo más aquí

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya fuera de ella, Claire inspiró profundamente y apretó los párpados: no quería echarse a llorar otra vez, no quería echarse a llorar otra vez...

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

La joven alzó la mirada y miró hacia su derecha donde vio, aproximadamente a mitad del pasillo, al cardenal Baggia con un guardia suizo con el que parecía estar manteniendo una conversación antes de verse interrumpida por la presencia de Claire. Ésta se apresuró a negar con la cabeza al ver que el anciano parecía preocupado de verdad y se apresuró a avanzar con rapidez hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta inferior del edificio: no quería ser maleducada con él, pero no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar sin volver a venirse abajo.

- Señorita... - repitió el anciano intentando ir hacia su encuentro, pero la periodista volvió a negar con la cabeza ya mordiéndose el labio inferior y comenzando a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que podía mientras sentía cómo el llanto volvía a abrirse paso a través de su garganta.

El camarlengo de Patrick se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado la joven sin entender qué había pasado. El anciano se volvió hacia el guardia suizo con quien estaba hablando, quien se encogió levemente de hombros: él tampoco acababa de entender qué había pasado. Tras unos segundos en los que no logró aclararse nada, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de los apartamentos papales.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahora?

* * *

Ya habiéndose quedado solo en el despacho tras la marcha de Claire – aunque la vería a la mañana siguiente para firmar la _rescisión_ del contrato con la BBC -, Patrick trató de calmarse él también después de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Todo había salido tan absolutamente mal... No en el sentido de que Claire volviera con su familia, a salvo en Inglaterra, lejos de toda amenaza que pudiera cernirse nuevamente sobre el Vaticano o sobre él: eso le había salido bien, la joven se lo había creído y precisamente por ello era que se sentía un completo miserable.

Se iba, con el corazón roto pero se iba.

El joven pontífice suspiró y al momento se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndose una y otra vez que intentara tener valor ante las dificultades que Dios le pusiera de por medio, pero ya no podía más, ¿cuándo iba a terminar todo aquel sufrimiento? El mismo sentimiento de culpa y desprecio por sí mismo que llevaba consigo desde hacía meses le contestó que no merecía que aquel sufrimiento se detuviera nunca, no después de lo que había hecho, y Patrick sentía que tenía razón. Él era una persona despreciable que nunca había merecido que Claire le profesara el más mínimo afecto y sentía hacerla sufrir de esa manera, él mismo se sentía como si no pudiera ni respirar y preguntarse una y otra vez el por qué únicamente contribuía a hacerle creer que iba a acabar perdiendo la razón.

Abrumado por estas sensaciones de impotencia y rabia, agarró lo primero que tenía a mano – un lapicero de cerámica que había sobre el escritorio – y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, donde se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo. Patrick se apoyó con las dos manos en el escritorio y respiró hondo, intentando serenarse después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero Claire seguía siendo lo único que venía a su mente una y otra vez... Después de que el primer sollozo rasgara su garganta no pudo impedir que le siguieran otros nuevos. Se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano y hundió el rostro entre sus manos: todo aquello estaba resultando demasiado doloroso, más de lo que nunca había podido imaginar. Así que así era cómo se sentía una persona al rompérsele el corazón. El mero pensamiento de que así era exactamente – o incluso peor – cómo se sentía Claire en aquellos momentos y además por su culpa le hizo sentir unas imperiosas ganas de gritar.

El joven respiró con dificultad y alzó la mirada, tratando de serenarse, cuando vio que no estaba solo en la estancia, pero exactamente tampoco acompañado. Más que advertirlos por su presencia visual, sabía que estaban allí cuando empezaba a sentir el ambiente más frío de la cuenta, más sobrecogedor... Y de nuevo, de entre el resto de cardenales, el que se encontraba frente a él era su padre. Únicamente con pensar en él ya sentía que no había lugar para él en el mundo, pero estar frente a frente con él era algo absolutamente abrumador. Él, que en su día también debió partírsele el corazón a ver a la mujer que amaba y al hijo de ambos marcharse sabiendo que jamás podría estar cerca de ellos, le miraba con una severidad y una dureza que nunca jamás le había dedicado en vida. No por nada de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, sino que parecía estar, en general, realmente decepcionado en la persona en la que su hijo se había convertido.

No era de extrañar, pensó Patrick.

Él mismo apenas podía soportarlo.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! :P Esta es la primera actualización de 2014, así que perdonadme por haber tardado casi un mes y medio en actualizar el fic pero, como habréis visto, este capítulo tiene mucha miga a la hora de escribirlo. Ya estaba deseando poder escribir el momento en que Claire se declaraba a Patrick, diciéndole abiertamente lo que sentía y ha sido un paso de gigante el que ha dado nuestra periodista, aunque se haya llevado un chasco... De momento. No, aún no vamos a despedirnos de Claire, como ya veréis en los próximos capis - que, aviso, traen muchas, muchas cosas de shipperio y drama también - y Patrick sigue con sus problemas para ser sincero con los que le rodean y eso le está pasando factura. Erika ha decidido ponerse a hincar los codos, harta de que Chartrand - que sigue por ahí en las catacumbas - no le cuente nada de lo que pasa y también de los celillos que le inspira Claire.

Dios, espero que os haya gustado este capi porque he puesto lo mejor de mí porque saliera bien y compensara esta falta de actualización durante casi un mes y medio. Como siempre daros infinitas gracias por vuestra fidelidad y apoyo, que lo significan todo para mí, y seguiré subiendo cosas a mi tumblr de fic - que es fymdnightjuliet -, y que espero todo os esté yendo de mil maravillas. Yo estoy haciendo las Prácticas Externas II en la Universidad y voy un poco corta de tiempo, pero al final he podido terminar de revisar este capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado y os haya compensado la espera :)

¡Mil besos, nos vemos en el siguiente! And, you know, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión en los reviews (¿o se dice las reviews? Nunca lo he tenido seguro :P).


End file.
